Destinos Unidos 2
by xixh4n
Summary: Bolt y su familia gozan de un alegre tiempo juntos, pero este periodo de paz y tranquilidad podría no durar mucho, ya que podría ser el plan que alguien tiene para vengarse, y ésto conducirá a Bolt a algo más grande, algo que nunca esperó.¿Podrá triunfar?
1. El Comienzo De Mi Nueva Vida

Destinos Unidos 2

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo De Mi Nueva Vida

Dos semanas han pasado desde que la nueva vida de Bolt comenzó, con el nacimiento de su pequeño cachorro, junto a su amada gata Mittens. Las cosas parecen ir de bien a mejor para nuestros amigos, en su hogar todo es felicidad y dedicación, y por primera vez se respira un aire de tranquilidad en casa de Penny, aunque tal vez eso no es lo que todos tienen en mente…

Bolt P.O.V.

_Como todos los días, abrí mis ojos pesadamente, me estiré un poco, di un largo bostezo y finalmente rasqué un poco mi cuello con una de mis patas, pero sin levantarme. Giré lentamente mi cabeza y con un poco de ayuda de la cálida luz del sol que entraba por la ventana divisé a Mittens, quien yacía acostada y pegada a mí. Sentirla tan cerca era para mí un placer enorme, era un deleite, una sensación de felicidad enorme. Cariñosamente comencé a acariciar su cabeza con una de mis patas, mientras que con mi cola la rodeaba, como abrigándola._

Bolt.-buenos días, cielo. Despierta, que ya salió el sol.-_le susurré delicadamente al oído, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje al rozarlo con el mío-_

Mittens.-uh…-_acomodó un poco su cabeza sobre mi pecho, apoyando una de sus patas sobre mí, hasta que finalmente se giró y abrió sus ojos, sonriendo cálidamente-_buenos días, orejón…_-me dio un beso en los labios, el que yo correspondí de inmediato-_¿cómo dormiste?

Bolt.-a ver, déjame ver…dormí acostado, con los ojos cerrados…-_empecé a contar con los dedos según las cosas que le iba diciendo-_

Mittens.-_soltó una tierna risa, la que extendió por unos cinco segundos, al cabo de los cuales me dijo-_qué tonto eres, Bolt.-_me dio un ligero golpecito en el pecho, aún sonriendo-_te preguntaba si descansaste bien, tontito.

Bolt.-ah, seguro que sí. Aunque soñé contigo, anhelaba despertar para verte una vez más…y poder sentir tu inmenso cariño y tu ser, cerca de mí.-_hice un ligero cambio de voz, acentuando lo que le había dicho-_

Mittens.-eso es tan tierno, orejón…muchas gracias.-_me dio un nuevo beso y, al separarnos, me abrazó con sus patas-_te amo.

Bolt.-_cuidadosamente rodeé su delicado cuerpo con las mías, cerrando mis ojos para así sentir mejor esa sensación que me invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella-_yo también te amo, Mittens. Con todo mi corazón.

Mittens.-_al parecer escuchó algo, porque de inmediato levantó la cabeza y entonces algo comenzó a subir la escalera (pude distinguirlo por el sonido que hizo la madera), ella se volteó hacia mí, nos separamos y se corrió un poco más allá, diciendo con una sonrisa-_oh, no. Aquí viene otra vez.

Bolt.-cierto.-_miré hacia la puerta que daba a la escalera, como esperando a quien subía, aunque ya era bastante obvio de quién se trataba-_

Mittens.-aquí viene…

_Un cachorro entró intempestivamente a la habitación, miró alrededor rápidamente, y al verme, corrió y salto hacia mí, cayendo sobre mi lomo-_

Cachorro.-¡papi, papi! ¿Jugamos?-_dijo mientras movía la cola con la lengua afuera, muy emocionado al parecer-_

Bolt.-sí, hijo, espera un momento, aún estoy algo cansado…

Cachorro.-¡ay, papá, por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Juegas conmigo?-_dijo sonriendo un poco, ahora dando pequeños brincos sobre mí-_

Bolt.-ok, campeón.-_dije ya resignado, levantándome-_vamos a jugar.

Mittens.-¿y no saludas a tu madre?-_se dirigió al pequeño-_

Cachorro.-_ahora recién pareció percatarse de su presencia, y corrió hacia ella, lamiéndole la cara-_claro que sí, buenos días, mami, ¿juegas conmigo?

Mittens.-ya va tu padre, ¿para qué me necesitas?

Cachorro.-mami, por favor, vamos a jugar.-_le hizo la "cara de perro", ante la cual Mittens finalmente se rindió-_

Mittens.-jaja, te ves tan tierno así…bueno, los acompaño.-_y se levantó-_

Cachorro.-¡qué bien, qué bien!-_jadeando un poco corrió hacia las escaleras-_¡le avisaré al tío Rhino!

Mittens.-_ya de pie, al igual que yo, dijo-_este Scott (el nombre Scott se lo puso Penny, debido a que terminaba en T, como mi nombre, y tenía además dos veces la T, como "Mittens"), me pregunto de dónde habrá aprendido a hacer eso.

Bolt.-pues supongo que lo enérgico lo sacó de mí, ¿no?

Mittens.-así parece. ¿qué habrá heredado de mí?

Bolt.-pues la hermosura, la ternura y la capacidad de hacerme feliz con sólo ver a alguno de los dos.-_dije mientras me acercaba a ella, dándole un beso, y acariciando su nariz con la mía-_

Mittens.-qué tierno, Bolty. Pero mejor bajemos a jugar con el niño.

Bolt.-buena idea, amor.-_ambos bajamos la escalera, llegando a la ya tan conocida sala, donde estaba Scott empujando la esfera de Rhino con él dentro-_

Rhino.-¡Bolt, ayúdame!-_gritó dando vueltas dentro de la esfera-_

Mittens.-¡Scott, deja de hacer eso, ahora!

Scott.-_la miró algo asustado, dejó de sacudir a Rhino y bajó la cabeza-_perdón, mami.

Mittens.-tienes que pedirle perdón al roedor, antes que a mí.

Scott.-_miró ahora a Rhino, y le dijo, aún con la cabeza gacha-_perdón, tío Rhino.

Rhino.-no hay cuidado, pero no lo hagas otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?-_difícilmente logró salir de la esfera para escalar al sofá-_

Scott.-de acuerdo. ¿Juegas con nosotros?-_ahora se veía tan alegre como antes-_

Rhino.-nah, voy a ver qué hay hoy en la caja mágica.

Bolt.-hijo, espera a que tomemos desayuno tu madre y yo y vamos a jugar, ¿ok?

Scott.-ok, pero no se demoren mucho, ¿sí?

Mittens.-no nos demoramos, cosita. Vendremos en un segundo.

_Así, Mittens y yo fuimos a tomar desayuno, el que-suponíamos-por la hora ya estaba servido. Comprobamos nuestros pensamientos al llegar a la cocina y ver que nuestros platos ya estaban servidos con la respectiva comida de cada uno._

Mittens.-Bolt, la próxima vez que veas que el cachorro está haciendo algo así, dile que se pare.

Bolt.-Mittens, creo que exageraste un poco, todos aquí molestan a Rhino, hasta nosotros, y además, sólo estaba jugando.

Mittens.-es que no quiero que sea un malcriado. De nosotros depende darle una educación normal desde ahora.-_dijo antes de comenzar a comer-_

Bolt.-bueno, supongo que viendo las cosas desde ese punto, puedes tener razón, cielo.-_y comencé a comer yo también-_

_Así pasamos un muy largo y agradable rato, comiendo lentamente y luego deteniéndonos para acariciarnos y besarnos, hasta que finalmente acabamos nuestra comida, así que nos retiramos a la sala, donde nuestro pequeño ya nos esperaba impaciente._

Scott.-¿ya, vamos?

Bolt.-seguro, hijo. Vamos afuera.-_miré a Rhino y me percaté de que se había quedado dormido viendo televisión, roncando fuertemente-_

Mittens.-ok, mejor salgamos.-_se adelantó a nosotros, así que la seguimos rápidamente fuera, donde el sol brillaba espléndidamente, con su característica y casi monótona brisa-_

Bolt.-sería aún más divertido si invitamos a Chris, a Bobby y a Luna, ¿no crees, Mittens?

Mittens.-seguro que sí, ve por los chicos, iré a buscar a Luna.-_y pasó por entre medio de la reja, yendo hacia la casa de al frente-_

Bolt.-_por mi parte, me acerqué hasta la reja lateral de la casa, ladrando para que me escucharan-_

Bobby.-_apareció de repente, sonriendo-_hola, Bolt, hola Scott. Buen día.

Bolt.-buen día, Bobby. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a jugar con nosotros un rato.

Bobby.-seguro, llamaré a Chris.

Chris.-_apareció por el mismo lado que Bobby-_aquí estoy. Bueno, Bolt, ¿quieres jugar?

Bolt.-sí, así aprovechamos además de jugar con mi hijo.

Chris.-pues supongo que está bien.-_rápidamente cruzó la reja, seguido por Bobby-_¿a qué quieres jugar?

Bolt.-no sé, ¿alguna idea, hijo?

Scott.-em…¿qué tal…?-_no pudo terminar-_

Mittens.-aquí estamos.-_interrumpió a Scott, al volver con Luna-_

Luna.-hola a todos.-_dijo feliz y moviendo la cola, mientras todos la saludábamos amablemente, o en realidad casi todos-_

Chris.-ho-hola…Luna.-_dijo mirando a otro lado-_

Bolt-bueno, ¿jugamos?

Mittens.-seguro.

_Pasamos otro rato bastante largo, esta vez jugando todos alegres, pero de una manera mucho más delicada con mi hijo. Realmente todos se veían alegres, bueno, todos excepto alguien: Chris sólo jugaba, no se veía alegre como los demás, sino que se veía algo triste, o algo desanimado. Durante todo el día estuvimos jugando hasta que cayó sobre nosotros la noche, mostrándonos las estrellas, y ya acompañados de la oscuridad, decidimos entrar a la casa luego de aquel largo día de agotador esfuerzo físico._

Bolt.-chicos, mejor entramos a la casa, ya es algo tarde…

Bobby.-sí, también nosotros tenemos que volver a nuestro hogar. Se está haciendo tarde.

Chris.-sí, Bobby tiene razón, mejor nos retiramos.-_sin previo aviso, se acercó rápidamente a la reja, como si tuviera prisa por irse-_

Bolt, Mittens y Luna.-adiós, Chris.

Scott.-adiós tíos.-_dio un ligero bostezo luego de decir eso, indicando que ya tenía mucho sueño-_

Chris.-adiós, Bolt, Mittens, Scott…-_soltó un suspiro ya estando de espaldas a nosotros-…_adiós…Luna.-_y cruzó la reja, desapareciendo del otro lado, mientras que Bobby lo seguía-_

Mittens.-bueno, Bolty. Mejor ya entramos de una vez, antes que nos congelemos aquí afuera.

Luna.-yo también tengo cosas que hacer, tengo una cita, así que…mejor me voy retirando. Hasta luego, chicos. Nos vemos mañana.

Bolt.-de acuerdo. Adiós, Luna.

Mittens.-Adiós, Luna, mucha suerte con tu cita de esta noche.

Scott.-adiós, tía Luna.-_dio un pequeño estornudo-_

Luna.-gracias, nos vemos.-_y cruzó la reja que daba a la calle-_

Scott.-mami, tengo sueño.-_frotó sus pequeñas patas en sus ojos-_¿podemos ir a dormir, por favor?

Mittens.-seguro, hijo. Vamos, Bolt.

Bolt.-de acuerdo, mejor entremos.

_El resto de la noche fue rutina (que diga que sea una rutina no significa que sea aburrida, sino todo lo contrario): fuimos a acostarnos subiendo las escaleras, primero recostándome yo y luego acostamos a Scott, quien no demoró nada en quedarse profundamente dormido, seguido de él se acostó Mittens, y ya estando los tres acostados en el mismo colchón, todos nos dedicamos a dormir, esperando con ansias un nuevo día._

X´s P.O.V.

_Tomé un teléfono celular, y marcando un número me puse en contacto con quien podría ayudarme a concretar mis planes._

Celular.-_emitió un chirrido desagradable por unos segundos, hasta que una voz masculina me contestó-_diga.

X.-necesito contactar a…S…T…

Voz.-¿a Strider?

X.-sí, necesito hablar con él, urgentemente.

Voz.-no se puede, está muy ocupado.

X.-oh, yo creo que le interesa escucharme.

Voz.-si quiere puede dejarle un recado, pero sólo si se identifica.

X.-dígale que le hablo de parte de…Feuer.

Voz.-¿Feuer? Um…ok, puede dejarle un recado.

X.-la verdad necesito más que eso…necesito un favor.

Voz.-¿qué clase de favor?

X.-ya verá. ¿Podría dejar constancia de que llamé?

Voz.-seguro.

_Corté la llamada y giré mi cabeza, para ver con cuántos contaba. Había unos 20 perros que me seguían. Al ver mi "tropa", pensé que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí en ese momento, pero eso sólo acrecentó mi sed de venganza. Forzando un poco mi vista, divisé lo que-me habían informado-era el hogar de esa sucia rata blanca, y según supe un poco después, su hijo SI consiguió vivir, así que ahora al fin podría llevar a cabo mi plan, y mientras observaba la callada ciudad, cubierta bajo el manto nocturno, no pude evitar sonreír._

"Disfruta tus últimos días de alegría, Bolt. Pronto será mi turno de quitarte lo que más quieres"

Y esto marca el comienzo de Destinos Unidos 2. Finalmente di a conocer el nombre del pequeño cachorro de Bolt y Mittens. Al último también aparece alguien a quien ya todos conocen bien. Esa molesta cría cruza de Dogo Argentino y Collie. Bueno, dejo esto hasta aquí por el momento, pronto vendrá el capítulo 2. Quería agradecer nuevamente a todos los que se dedicaron a terminar de leer mi primer fic, en esta segunda parte se atarán todos los cabos sueltos, lo prometo. Una vez más, se despide, deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n (o Cris)

PD: una última cosa, Strider NO es quien habla por teléfono con Feuer Jr. (a estas alturas supongo que es muy obvio que era él U.u)

PD2: ¡no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	2. Sin Tiempo de Pareja

Capítulo 2: Sin Tiempo de Pareja

Mittens P.O.V.

X.-a…má…a…má…ma…ma…mami, ¿estás despierta?

Mittens.-_el insiste llamado de mi hijo me hizo levantarme, estirarme un poco separándome de Bolt e inmediatamente ver qué quería-_¿qué pasa?

Scott.-mamá, ¿jugamos?

Mittens.-hijo, tu padre y yo estamos muy cansados. ¿No puede ser más tarde?-_en verdad yo sólo quería irme a dormir rápido otra vez-_

Scott.-mamá, por favor, estoy muy aburrido, quiero jugar.

Mittens.-ok, veré qué dice tu padre.-_lentamente estiré mi pata hasta tocar con ella el lomo de Bolt-_Bolty, amor…despierta.

Bolt.-_dio un tremendo bostezo, y luego volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el colchón, todo esto con los ojos cerrados-_

Mittens.-orejón, necesito que me ayudes con el cachorro.

Bolt.-ah…cinco minutos más-_prolongó la A por varios segundos, debido a un nuevo bostezo que dio en medio de la oración-_

Scott.-papi, por favor, ¿juguemos?

Mittens.-por favor, Bolt. Será solo un momentito.

Bolt.-agh, está bien.-_se levantó pesadamente, dando varios bostezos y estirando sus patas traseras-_auch…buenos días, Mittens. Buenos días, hijo.

Mittens.-hasta que te levantaste, qué bueno. El cachorrito quiere jugar un rato, ¿me acompañas a verlo?

Bolt.-bueno, supongo que de cualquier manera, no me queda otra.

_El tema de tener un hijo se volvía una tarea pesada, era todos los días levantarse temprano, jugar todo el día, ir a dormir, y así comenzaba el ciclo otra vez. No es que me molestara el hecho de hacer eso, sino que empezaba a creer que mi relación con Bolt podía deteriorarse, y creo que mis temores estaban más que fundados: jamás podíamos pasar tiempo en pareja, sólo los dos. Siempre estaba Scott tratando de llamar la atención, o Rhino pidiendo que lo enchufásemos el televisor, que lo desconectaba sin querer con la esfera._

Bolt.-bien hijo, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Scott.-ah, no lo sé…-_se sentó con expresión pensativa-_

Mittens.-mejor vamos a tomar desayuno y de ahí vemos.

Bolt.-buena idea.-_Ambos caminamos hacia la cocina, donde ya estaban nuestros platos servidos-_qué hambre tengo…

Mittens.-Bolt, tú…¿me amas?-_yo sabía la respuesta a eso, pero me gustaba oírlo decírmelo-_

Bolt.-claro que sí, Mittens. Con todo mi corazón.-_con una de sus patas rodeó mi cuerpo y me abrazó, atrayéndome hacia él-_

Mittens.-gracias, orejón. También yo te amo.-_correspondí su abrazo y le di un beso en los labios-_

Rhino.-oigan, tortolos, dejen sus cosas para más tarde, que hay público.-_apareció Rhino junto a nosotros, sin que nos diésemos cuenta-_

Bolt.-buenos días Rhino.-_se separó de mí para saludar-_

Mittens.-_miré al roedor fijamente unos segundos y luego pensé en lo que nos había dicho-"dejen sus cosas para más tarde"-Ja, si tuviera tiempo para hacerlo más tarde, lo haría-me dije para mis adentros-_buenos días, roedor.

Rhino.-buenos días, gata.-_comenzó a comer-_

Bolt.-mejor nos damos prisa, el cachorro nos está esperando.-_tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me fije que Bolt se había comido toda su comida ya y me esperaba a mí-_

Mittens.-ah, en un momento estaré lista.-_comencé a comer rápidamente mi comida, sin siquiera poder saborearla-_

Rhino.-_terminó de comer su comida, se acercó a Bolt y le dijo-_ey, Bolt, si quieren jugar, eh…estoy muy aburrido, no dan nada en la caja mágica, así que supongo que jugaré con ustedes.

Mittens.-_al oír al roedor, dirigí mi mirada al televisor, viendo que no estaban transmitiendo nada, sólo se veía estática y unas rayas de colores, esto producto de que el cable no estaba conectado (obviamente Rhino o no había visto el cable de señal desenchufado o era muy torpe para no fijarse), pero el hecho de que jugara con nosotros me subió un poco el ánimo-_

Bolt.-pues genial, Rhino. Uno más para divertirnos.

Mittens.-ya terminé.-_comí mi comida tan rápido como pude, terminándola en cosa de segundos-_vamos al jardín.

Rhino.-vamos a buscar al cachorro.

Bolt.-tienes razón, Rhino. Mejor vamos.-_se levantó y trató de caminar, pero en un segundo se fue de lado y se golpeó la cabeza con el umbral de la cocina-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_preocupada corrí hasta donde estaba-_¿estás bien?

Bolt.-no, tengo…sueño.-_sacudió su cabeza y dijo-_eh…estoy bien, vamos.-_se me adelantó y cruzó la puerta-_

Mittens.-tengo que hacer algo, o nos vamos a estresar…

Rhino.-estre, ¿qué?

Mittens.-_no me había fijado que había pensado en voz alta, así que al percatarme dije-_ah, nada.-_rápidamente crucé el umbral buscando a Bolt con la mirada, pero me tranquilicé un poco al ver que estaba en medio de la salita con el cachorro-_

Scott.-ya, ¿jugamos?

Mittens.-el tío Rhino va a jugar con nosotros esta vez.

Rhino.-no me gusta que me digan tío, me hace sentir viejo…

Bolt.-pero podría decirse que sí eres el tío de nuestro hijo.

Rhino.-bueno, bueno. Mejor salgamos a jugar de una vez.

_Así, los cuatro salimos al patio trasero a jugar, aunque debo admitir que me sentía cansada y no tenía demasiadas ganas de jugar. Quería estar con Bolt, estar los dos juntos como pareja, pasar más tiempo juntos que sólo el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, y finalmente el colchón. El hecho de cuidar de Scott y jugar con él siempre claramente nos restaba ese precioso tiempo de pareja. Podrán llamarme egoísta al pensar así, pero si pudiera salir con Bolt, a una cita con él, tal vez, me sentiría satisfecha._

Bolt.-¡Mittens, atrápala!

Mittens.-¿eh?-_una pelota venía a toda velocidad hacia mí, y ni siendo un gato pude esquivarla, dándome directo en la cara-_¡ay!

Bolt.-oh, no…-_llegó corriendo a mi lado, para ver cómo me encontraba-_lo siento, amor. Pensé que estabas atenta…

Mittens.-no te preocupes.-_con su ayuda me levanté lentamente-_estaba pensando un poco, es todo.

X.-buenos días.-_miramos todos para ver de dónde provenía la voz, y siguiéndola llegamos a mirar la reja, sobre la cual estaba Chris-_

Bolt.-hola, Chris.

Chris.-hola a todos. Jugando un poco como siempre, ¿eh?

Mittens.-sí, bueno…estábamos intentando jugar.

Chris.-sí, vi el pelotazo. Debió doler.

_En ese instante Bobby también se asomó a la reja._

Bobby.-hola, amigos.

Todos.-hola, Bobby.

Bobby.-Chris y yo estábamos practicando para uno de sus experimentos.

_Ahora una voz se oyó desde dentro de la casa, era una voz femenina, pero no era la de Penny ni mucho menos la de su madre. Rápidamente deduje que podía ser el televisor, en caso de que hubiesen reconectado el cable._

Voz.-Aún se maneja información acerca del brote en la isla. Las autoridades han informado que sigue en pie la alerta por Radiación. Mañana se cumplen tres años desde que se dio la famosa alerta. También cabe destacar que las autoridades afirman que no ha habido cambios en este estado en todo ese tiempo. De cumplirse los temidos tres años de alerta, el sector será considerado oficialmente abandonado. Los mantendremos informados…

Rhino.-¡sí, volvió a tener vida la caja mágica! De seguro habrá recobrado su fuente de poder, así que, mejor me retiro. Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos cuando terminen de jugar.-_dicho esto, se alejó rápidamente hacia la casa-_

Bolt.-Mittens, ¿puedes seguir jugando?-_me preguntó preocupado-_

Mittens.-no lo sé, Bolt. Estoy mareada, preferiría que tú jugaras con el cachorro un rato.

Bolt.-está bien.-_se alejó caminando al otro lado del patio, donde siguió jugando con Scott-_

Chris.-tienes un día difícil, ¿eh?-_saltó la reja y se acercó a mí-_

Mittens.-estoy estresada, quisiera pasar más tiempo con Bolt a solas, pero tenemos que cuidar a Scott, es nuestro deber como padres.

Chris.-sí, pero se ve a simple vista que tu estado emocional no está bien.-_se acercó más y se sentó frente a mí-_

Mittens.-sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme, luego estaré bien.

Chris.-así que en fondo lo que quieres es pasar más tiempo con Bolt a solas, como una pareja y sin tener que estar preocupados del cachorro. Algo como una cita, ¿no?

Mittens.-me encantaría ir a una cita con Bolt, pero ya ves…-_sin poder evitarlo solté un leve suspiro-_no hay tiempo para cosas así. Ahora somos padres, y nuestro hijo demanda toda nuestra atención.

Chris.-_se llevó una pata a la boca con expresión pensativa, y luego de unos segundos, sonrió, se ajustó los anteojos y dijo-_yo puedo hacer que tú y Bolt vayan a una cita.

Mittens.-¿ah, sí? ¿y cómo?-_le pregunté interesada-_

Chris.-dices que no pueden hacer cosas así por Scott. Bueno, podrían dejarlo a cargo de alguien más, por una noche.

Mittens.-sí, pero no tenemos a alguien así, si lo dejamos con Rhino…bah, el roedor no sabe ni cuidarse él y va a cuidar al cachorro.

Chris.-si quieres…yo puedo cuidarlo, por una noche.

Mittens.-_muy esperanzada, me levanté y dije, casi desapareciendo de inmediato mi mareo-_¿tú harías eso por nosotros?

Chris.-seguro, para eso están los amigos.-_me sonrió-_

Mittens.-oh, gracias, gracias.-_le di un abrazo-_si así fuera, si al menos pudiera pasar una noche con él como antes…entonces tendría ánimos de seguir adelante. En verdad esto es muy importante para nosotros, Chris.

Chris.-no te preocupes.-_se separó de mí-_entonces los espero mañana, para cuidar a Scott. Ah, Bobby irá a una cita con Esmeralda, así que supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo solo del cachorro.

Mittens.-si no es para ti mucha molestia…

Chris.-oh, pero claro que no. Me las ingeniaré para mantenerlo entretenido. Tal vez le enseñe cómo usar una computadora.

Mittens.-sí, seguro se la pasará genial contigo.-_tras acordar lo del cachorro con Chris, me sentí renovada, y muy alegre-_bueno, mejor voy a jugar con ellos.-_le señalé a Bolt y a Scott-_

Chris.-claro, mejor me voy yendo, si Robert no me ve en casa se alarmará.-_dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la reja-_entonces espero a Scott mañana en la noche. Ah, y dile a Bolt.

Mittens.-lo haré. Eh, Chris.-_lo detuve, y al oírme, volteó su cabeza, mirándome-_gracias.

Chris.-_me sonrío nuevamente-_no hay por qué.-_dicho esto, saltó nuevamente la reja-_

_El resto del día transcurrió normalmente: seguimos jugando hasta muy tarde, obviamente habiéndonos detenido un breve instante para comer otra vez, conversando, contando chistes, etc. Mi ánimo se había levantado enormemente luego de saber que al fin tendría algo de tiempo de pareja con Bolt. Incluso, me propuse decirle apenas nos entráramos a la casa._

-Ya de noche, en el cuarto de Penny-

_Finalmente la hora de dormir había llegado, y Bolt, Scott y yo nos fuimos al ya tan acostumbrado colchón. Scott lógicamente no tardó nada en quedarse dormido, y le seguía Bolt, pero antes de que se durmiera tenía que decirle lo de la cita._

Bolt.-ajuum-_dio un largo bostezo mientras se acostaba-_supongo que mañana haremos lo mismo que hoy.

Mittens.-eh…casi. Estuve hablando con Chris, y…llegamos a un acuerdo.-_traté de sonar lo más clara osible-_

Bolt.-¿Acuerdo? ¿Acuerdo sobre qué?

Mittens.-bueno…primero dime, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos mañana en la noche, pero…solos?-_dije algo ruborizada-_

Bolt.-¿solos? Eh…claro, pero…el cachorro…no podemos dejarlo aquí e irnos.-_dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-_

Mittens.-lo sé. Eso fue justamente lo que hablé con Chris. Se ofreció a cuidarlo por nosotros mañana por la noche.

Bolt.-¿en serio?-_se recostó y puso su cabeza sobre sus patas-_de verdad que es un buen amigo…bien, te llevaré a un lugar muy especial que conozco por aquí, te encantará.-_me sonrió tierna y cálidamente-_

Mittens.-seguro que sí.-_me recosté en el colchón pegada a Bolt, acariciando su lomo con una de mis patas-_te amo, Bolty.

Bolt.-y yo a ti, Mittens.-_me dio un corto beso en los labios, luego nos separamos y dijo-_espera, mejor dejemos esto para mañana.

Mittens.-si tú así lo quieres, entonces está bien.-_le dije sonriendo-_además hay niños presentes.-_señalé al cachorro, el que ya dormía profundamente-_

Bolt.-jaja, cierto. Bueno, lo último.-_acercó su cabeza a la mía y con su lengua lamió mis labios, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca-_

Mittens.-_le correspondí totalmente, acariciando su lengua con la mía, y así nos quedamos por espacio de varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la modorra-somnolencia-nos venció. Después de todo, al otro día tenía algo que esperar con ansias, así que simplemente nos dedicamos a descansar bien._

Feuer Jr. P.O.V.

_Planes, planes, planes. No es fácil organizar algo contra alguien que sabes tiene más edad y fuerza física que tú. Es mi caso, el famoso Bolt tiene más de cinco años, y yo sólo dos y medio. Supongo que de enfrentarnos en una batalla me haría añicos, así que mejor actúo a distancia._

_Mis subordinados y yo estábamos organizando todo para mi plan en un callejón de la ciudad. Uno de los canes de papá era ahora el que más me ayudaba, y justamente a él encomendé la tarea de revisar los planes punto por punto._ _Mientras me sentaba sobre un basurero, el can se acercó a mí con una lista en la mano._

Feuer Jr.-¿está todo arreglado?

Subordinado.-sí. Tenemos ya todo planeado.

Feuer Jr.-bien, si todo sale como espero estaríamos llevando a cabo la segunda fase del plan ese mismo día, ¿no?

Subordinado.-así es. El único problema es que ahora ellos cuentan con Kaiser, señor.

Feuer Jr.-ya no es Kaiser, según me he enterado, pero sí, es algo que debo tener en cuenta.-_me bajé del basurero en el que estaba, ahora viendo que mi subordinado era el doble de alto que yo-_en una pelea debería ser peligroso, pero mientras no nos metamos con él no tendría por qué atacarnos.

Subordinado.-cierto. Entonces, ya omitiendo eso, sólo queda pensar en los demás, pero podría usarse la misma explicación.

Feuer Jr.-ajá. Ahora es mejor descansar, pronto llegará el momento de actuar.

Subordinado.-¿será en el transcurso de esta semana?

Feuer Jr.-no lo sé, podría ser. ¿Algo más que aclarar?-_le interrogué-_

Subordinado.-no, señor. Es todo.

Feuer Jr.-bien, retírate.-_en verdad todos esos canes me obedecían sólo por el hecho de ser hijo de alguien tan importante como fue mi padre-_

Subordinado.-sí, señor. Con permiso.-_se retiró hacia lo oscuro del callejón-_

Feuer Jr.-ahora nada me detendrá, finalmente me vengaré de ese gusano blanco. Entonces mi padre estará orgulloso de mí, y podré ser reconocido aquí, y en todo el mundo. Después de que acabe con ese hijo de Bolt, podría organizar algo como hizo mi padre. Algo grande. Sí, eso haré. Si todo sale tal como espero, no debería haber inconvenientes. Ya verás, Bolt, haré que pagues por lo que hiciste, jaja, jajaja, ¡ajajajaja!-_risa malvada-_oh, hora de mi yogurt.-_al ver la hora, me fijé que era ya hora de once, así que me retiré a comer mi alimento mientras pensaba en mi plan-_de ninguna manera el contacto de mi padre podría fallar.-_fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormido al terminar el yogurt-_

Fin del segundo capítulo, y lamento mucho la enorme demora para subirlo, pero al principio no había quedado bien y tuve que reescribirlo. Sin nada más que decir, pero sí deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews, me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones acerca de esta historia, y cómo se va desarrollando.


	3. Una Jornada Diferente

Capítulo 3: Una Jornada Diferente

Mittens P.O.V.

_Desperté temprano, no como de costumbre que siempre me despertaba Scott. Me estiré un poco sin mover mi cuerpo, ya que de hacerlo, podría incomodar a Bolt o al cachorro, causando seguramente que se despertaran. Miré a donde debería estar Scott y, efectivamente, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se quedó dormido, como si estuviera petrificado. Vaya, cuando duerme se ve tan tierno, y no como lo hiperactivo que es.-pensé mientras lo miraba dormir con su cabeza apoyada en mi cuerpo-_

_Me levanté suavemente y me dirigí a la escalera, mientras veía dormir a mis dos más importantes cosas en la vida. Sonreí alegre y bajé la escalera despacio, cuidándome de no hacer ningún ruido._

_Llegué a la sala y vi a Rhino, quien estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos abiertos. De su boca caía baba._

Mittens.-Rhino, ¿despierto tan temprano?-_me acerqué y me puse frente a él-_

Rhino.-agaj…eah…-_balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, mientras de su boca caía más baba-_

Mittens.-¿estás bien?-_puse mi pata frente a sus ojos, moviéndola de arriba abajo, pero ni siquiera pestañeaba-_qué va.-_salté al otro sofá y tomé el control remoto-_creo que es primera vez que el televisor es completamente mío. Veré qué hay.-_en ese momento miré el televisor, y me percaté que Rhino había estado viendo un canal de estática toda la noche. Sólo se veían algunas rayas de colores y un pitido-_no hay caso contigo, roedor.-_dije con gracia-_

Rhino.-ah…caja…mágica…yo debo ver…caja mágica-_dijo lentamente, mientras el flujo de baba que caía de su boca escurría en cada vez mayor cantidad-_

Mittens.-_lo ignoré y empecé a cambiar los canales-_cocina, no.-_cambio-_películas de acción, no.-_cambio-_la antigua serie de Bolt, um…-_luego de verla un par de minutos, finalmente comprendí cómo era que Bolt creía sus súper poderes reales, debido a que incluso en pantalla se veían en extremo reales. Pobre, menos mal que ahora es un perro común y corriente…bueno, para mí no lo es, pero eso es tema aparte.-pensé y cambié el televisor, a un canal de noticias-_al fin algo interesante que ver. Veamos qué dicen los humanos.-_me eché en el sofá y comencé a escuchar atentamente-_

Mujer en el Televisor.-tres años se han cumplido desde que se dio una alerta de radiación en el complejo militar de la Isla RockFort. Debido a una explosión en el reactor de la zona química de la isla, una orden de evacuación inmediata fue decretada por el gobierno. No hubo heridos en el incidente, pero la alerta de radiación fue puesta en el último nivel, haciendo imposible el rescate de armamento y muestras biológicas. Se han hecho diversas entrevistas a altas autoridades encargadas del caso, pero la respuesta es siempre la misma: No habrá necesidad de rescatar estas armas. Si bien mucho tiempo ha pasado ya desde el incidente, la alerta continúa con el peligro de radiación en el último grado. Tras cumplir los tres años desde aquel día, el recinto se ha considerado en abandono. Se desconoce qué pasará con el armamento militar que había en la isla, igual pasa con las muestras biológicas y químicas. Se rumorea que el gobierno tomará medidas sólo una vez la alerta de radiación haya desaparecido. Para Eye on the News, Miriam Jones. Vamos de vuelta al estudio.

Mittens.-qué raro, esa noticia la dan como hace una semana.-_recordé que incluso el día anterior en el boletín especial esa fue la más importante noticia-_

X.-¿Mittens?-_alguien me habló desde las escaleras, así que me volteé para ver quién era-_

Mittens.-buenos días, Bolty.

Bolt.-buenos días, Mittens.-_se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios-_¿viendo el noticiero?

Mittens.-sí, estaban hablando sobre esa noticia de una isla. ¿Sabes tú algo de eso?

Bolt.-no, la verdad no.-_me sonrió y movió la cola, como feliz de su ignorancia-_

Mittens.-debí suponerlo.-_le di un beso y un fuerte abrazo-_¿dormiste bien?

Bolt.-sí, dormí bien, aunque…sin ti allí, de inmediato sentí que me faltaba algo.-_me susurró al oído-_

Rhino.-ah…caja mágica…te necesito…-_con los ojos hinchados, Rhino aún seguía hablando cosas sin sentido-_

Bolt.-¿qué le pasa a Rhino?-_me preguntó sin separarse de mí, mirándolo en el otro sofá-_

Mittens.-de seguro vio mucha televisión, como siempre. Además creo que se quedó así viendo un canal de estática.

Bolt.-jajaja, este Rhino…

Scott.-_bajó muy rápidamente la escalera, llegando a un lado de nosotros-_papi, mami, ya desperté.

Bolt.-que bien, hijo.-_con una de sus patas acarició la cabeza de Scott, desordenándole el pelo-_

Scott.-ya, papá.-_con una de las suyas quitó de su cabeza la pata de Bolt-_

Bolt.-¿quieres que juguemos?

Scott.-la verdad hoy estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir un rato.-_dio un largo bostezo, mientras se estiraba-_

Mittens.-vaya, y ese milagro…-_dije muy extrañada, al igual que Bolt-_

Penny.-_bajó las escaleras ya vestida con su uniforme para irse a la escuela-_¡mamá, ya me voy!

M.D.P.-¡bueno, hija, que te vaya bien en el examen, ten un buen día!-_gritó desde el segundo piso-_

Penny.-bueno, gracias.-_se acercó a nosotros para despedirse-_adiós, Bolty. Nos veremos en la tarde, ¿sí, perrito?-_Bolt se acostó boca arriba y Penny comenzó a rascarle el estómago, haciendo que el can moviera una de sus patas rápidamente por las cosquillas-_bien, Mittens, mi hermosa gatita.-_me dio un abrazo y luego acarició mi lomo-_cuida a Bolt, ¿sí?

Mittens.-no me queda más remedio, créeme.-_sonreí, y ella también, supongo que por ser un humano sólo me oyó ronronear-_

Penny.-y tú, cachorrito, pórtate bien, que tus papás te van a estar vigilando, ¿eh?-_acarició la cabeza de Scotty luego lo tomó en brazos-_mírate, eres tan lindo…-_con un dedo empezó a jugar con el pequeño cachorro, mientras éste trataba de agarrar el dedo de Penny con sus patas, infructuosamente-_jeje, bueno, deséenme suerte en el examen, no me gusta física.-_dicho esto, dejó a Scott en el suelo, y ahora volteó hacia Rhino, quien seguía en su extraño trance-_deja de ver televisión, Rhino, dicen que mata las neuronas.

Mittens.-entonces debe llevar años viéndola.-_tanto Bolt, como Scott y yo soltamos una gran carcajada-_

Penny.-ok, chicos, me retiro, que estén bien.-_se despidió una última vez de nosotros y salió por la puerta-_

Scott.-auh…-_dio un largo bostezo, se estiró y dijo-_mejor me voy a la cama, mami, ¿me llevas?

Mittens.-está bien, vamos.

Bolt.-¿quieres que te ayude?

Mittens.-no, yo puedo sola, gracias.

Bolt.-bueno, te espero aquí.-_se sentó en la alfombra-_

Mittens.-bien. Vamos, Scott.-_tomé una de sus patas y lo llevé hasta arriba, con algunas pocas dificultades por la escalera-_

Scott.-mami, ¿duermes conmigo?

Mittens.-ay, lo siento, amor. Pero ya no tengo sueño…-_de pronto se me ocurrió una gran idea-_pero…si quieres me quedo aquí contigo hasta que duermas.

Scott.-está bien.-_apoyó su cuerpo en el colchón, se dio dos o tres vueltas, y finalmente se acostó-_

Mittens.-un momento.-_me acerqué y me acosté junto a él-_¿estás cómodo así?

Scott.-sí, mami, gracias.-_cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho-_

Mittens.-_no dije nada por unos dos o tres minutos, luego lo miré y comprobé que en tan poco tiempo, se había quedado dormido-_de verdad tenía sueño, ¿eh?-_lamí delicadamente su cabeza y luego la apoyé en una de mis patas, bajándola lentamente hasta dejar su cabeza acostada sobre el colchón-_bien, ahora a con Bolt.-_me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Scott y me dirigí a la escalera, la que bajé con prisa-_

Bolt.-eso fue rápido.-_se puso de pie-_

Mittens.-sí, así es nuestro hijo.-_sonreí-_y bien, tenemos todo el día libre, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Bolt.-la verdad estaba recordando que hace varios días no visitamos a Blazter, sería una buena idea ir a verlos, pueden necesitar ayuda.

Mittens.-tienes razón, podríamos ir a echar una mano, después de todo, tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos en la noche…-_me acerqué a él y le di un fuerte abrazo, el que él correspondió de inmediato-_mejor nos movilizamos de inmediato, no queda cerca.

Bolt.-cierto, vamos.-_miró a Rhino, quien seguía en la misma posición-_creo que iremos solos.

Mittens.-podríamos ir con Chris, Bobby y Luna, ¿no?

Bolt.-supongo que es mejor así, vamos a buscarlos. Iré por Luna, mientras, tú llama a Chris y a Bobby.

Mittens.-está bien. -_ambos salimos por la puerta de la cocina, Bolt cruzó la reja frontal mientras yo me dirigí a la casa de al lado, a la reja, mejor dicho-_¡Chris, Bobby!

Chris.-_se asomó a la reja, y dijo, sonriendo-_buenos días, Mittens. ¿Qué tal?-_Bobby llegó a su lado, dando un bostezo, y ajustándose el pañuelo al cuello-_

Mittens.-yo bien, gracias. Con Bolt iremos a visitar a Blazter, ¿Gustarían ir con nosotros?

Chris.-seguro, no hacemos nada más aquí que jugar ajedrez…

Bobby.-síp, estoy harto de perder.

Chris.-te digo, no es difícil bloquear ese mate.

Bobby.-y yo te digo que el caballo no se mueve así.

Chris.-como sea, iremos a ver a tu novia, así que…

Bobby.-no es mi novia, es mi pareja, es distinto. Una novia es…

Chris.-_lo interrumpió-_bueno, nunca he tenido pareja, así que supongo que no puedo entender bien la diferencia…-_salió por la reja de su casa, seguido de cerca por Bobby-_

Mittens.-¿Aún estás afectado por lo de Luna?

Chris.-eh…¿Se nota?

Mittens.-pues más o menos.

Bolt.-_volvió con Luna-_listo.

Luna.-hola, Mittens, Bobby, Chris.-_saludó haciendo como una reverencia con la cabeza-_

Chris y Bobby.-hola Bolt, hola Luna.

Chris.-mejor nos vamos, o si no, llegaremos muy tarde allá.

Bolt.-cierto, andando.

_Cubrimos el camino a paso lento, bromeando, riendo, y pasándola bien con nuestros amigos, aunque aún así yo me sentía algo preocupada por Chris._

_Llegamos finalmente al edificio, afuera estaban Blazter y Esmeralda llevando unas cajas hacia adentro, los seguimos con la vista, pasaron por al lado de la tumba de Feuer y finalmente subieron._

Chris.-creo que no nos vieron, será mejor ir con ellos…-_miró hacia atrás y luego preguntó, extrañado-_¿y Rhino?

Mittens.-_me sorprendió un poco que no hubiese notado su ausencia desde el principio, pero simplemente le contesté-_se quedó en casa, algo traumado, creo, por el televisor.

Bobby.-en serio tienen que hacer algo con él, tanta televisión podría hacerle daño. Podría dañar su inteligencia, incluso.

Bolt.-¿inteligencia?-_lo miró con cara curiosa-_

Mittens.-no he considerado a Rhino inteligente en lo absoluto desde que lo conocí, pero bueno, creo que si sigue así podría enfermarse.

Luna.-seguro, la televisión siempre ha hecho mal en exceso.

Chris.-cualquier exceso es malo, siempre te conducen a algo malo al final.-_comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, así que todos lo seguimos-_

Bobby.-ojalá Esmeralda tenga algo de tiempo libre, hace días que no la veo…

Bolt.-no creo que lo tenga, siendo la vicepresidenta de esta organización, debe estar muy ocu-_le di un codazo en el pecho dándole a entender que guardara silencio-_eh…de seguro tendrá tiempo, auch.

Mittens.-_le susurré al oído-_tienes que ser más discreto con lo que dices, orejón.

Chris.-ya llegamos.-_se acercó a la puerta y tocó lo que parecía un timbre, pero en un segundo un horrible y muy fuerte sonido se oyó desde dentro del edificio, sonaba como una alarma-_

Blazter.-_salió con unas orejeras, y pude oír que decía, por sobre el ruido-_tengo que desinstalar esta cosa. ¡Esmeralda, la alarma!

Esmeralda.-_salió con cara como rutinaria, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al botón, haciendo que parara el ruido-_ya está.

Bobby.-_se acercó a ella, y le dijo-_me hubieras dejado eso a mí, no quiero que te hagas daño, bonita.-_le dio un corto beso en los labios-_

Esmeralda.-_cambió de inmediato su expresión, ruborizándose en extremo-_jeje, qué considerado. Pasa, por favor.-_entró ella y luego Bobby-_

Blazter.-_los vio entrar, con expresión media extrañada, luego volteo su cabeza hacia nosotros, y dijo-_hola, amigos, qué bueno que hayan venido a vernos un rato.

Mittens.-creímos que podríamos echarle una mano aquí.

Blazter.-oh, no se preocupen, muchos de los canes que llegan se ofrecen para trabajar con nosotros, como para no sentir que se quedan totalmente gratis. Por ahora todo funciona a la perfección.

Chris.-me alegro, su labor aquí parece prosperar rápidamente.

Blazter.-así es, por fortuna. Vengan, adelante.-_se quitó las orejeras y nos invitó a pasar, cosa que hicimos de inmediato-_

Bolt.-tienen todo ya bastante restaurado.-_dijo mirando rápidamente la enrome estructura-_

Blazter.-jaja, sí, así es. Pasen por aquí, por favor, tenemos jugo.-_nos señaló una sala donde estaban Esmeralda y Bobby-_si gustan puedo preparar algo para comer, deben tener hambre.

Luna.-yo comí en casa, gracias. James es muy preocupado, me cuida muy bien.

Bolt.-en verdad vinimos a visitarlos y a ofrecer ayuda, pero tal parece que no la necesitan.

Blazter.-no, Bolt, no hace falta, pero…muy amables en ofrecerse.-_nos sonrío-_

Mittens.-bueno, entonces, eh…parece que no tenemos nada que hacer.

Esmeralda.-_se separó de Bobby y fue con nosotros-_podríamos jugar a algo, ¿no?

Chris.-¿Jugar? ¿Y a qué?

Bobby.-_se acercó, tomó un pañito de cocina y dijo-_juguemos a ese juego de una ronda, hay que correr y atrapar a quien te deje el pañito. Si no lo haces, elijes tú a quien quieres hacer correr.-_nos explicó-_

Mittens.-eso…se oye muy divertido-_dije muy animada-_¿qué crees tú, Bolt?

Bolt.-pues pienso que es una gran idea. Salgamos y nos organizamos.

Luna.-bien, estoy ansiosa por empezar.-_salió por la entrada frontal, luego de ella salieron Bobby, Esmeralda, Blazter, Bolt y yo, y finalmente Chris.-_

Luna.-qué emoción, no jugaba con otros canes desde hace años.-_mueve la cola en gesto de emoción-_

Bobby.-bien, yo comienzo. Pónganse en una ronda.-_todos obedecimos de inmediato-_no, espera, tú aquí y tú allá.-_señaló con sus patas-_

Chris.-_se movió según se lo indicó Bobby, quedando sentado al lado de Luna-_

Bobby.-bien, vamos.-_comenzó a correr en círculos varias veces, hasta que finalmente dejó el pañito sobre Bolt, quien se levantó y rápidamente corrió tras él, pero aún haciendo un enorme esfuerzo no logró alcanzarlo.-_

Bolt.-eh, bueno…supongo que me toca.-_comenzó a correr por fuera del círculo y esta vez él dejó el paño sobre Luna, ella se levantó, corrió a toda velocidad y en cosa de segundos lo alcanzó, esto debido a su raza-_ah, no es justo.

Luna.-mala suerte, Bolt, jejeje, creo que te toca otra vez.

_Pasamos la mayor parte del día jugando, hasta que cayó la noche y con ella se vino acercando la hora de nuestra cita, así que decidimos irnos a casa._

Mittens.-fue un día muy divertido, chicos, muchas gracias, pero…Bolt y yo tenemos que retirarnos ya.

Bolt.-¿sí?-_me miró extrañado, hasta que recordó y dijo-_ah, sí, tenemos que irnos.

Chris.-eh, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, mejor me voy a casa yo también.-_se levantó-_

Luna.-bueno, chicos, los sigo. No vaya a ser que James crea que me escapé.-_se rascó un poco la cabeza y luego dijo-_Bobby, ¿no vienes?

Bobby.-yo tengo…que hacer otra cosa.-_abrazó levemente a Esmeralda, atrayéndola un poco hacia su cuerpo-_con Esmeralda tenemos una cita hoy, e iremos a pasear, así que…creo que mejor me quedo.

Chris.-cierto. Mejor pongámonos en marcha, antes de que se oscurezca más.

Blazter.-sí. No es tan peligroso el camino, pero hay que tenet cuidado en la oscuridad…a mí todavía me da miedo.-_todos nos reímos un rato, hasta que él, rojo de vergüenza nos dijo-_ya, es un problema serio.

Bolt.-jajaja, lo siento, Blazter, no fue intencional. Bueno, vámonos.-_dio media vuelta y todos lo seguimos-_adiós Blazter, Esmeralda, Bobby. Suerte con su cita.

Mittens.-_pensé para mis adentros: Jeje, creo que ellos podrían habernos dicho lo mismo, de haber sabido-_

Chris.-adiós, nos veremos otro día.-_corrió hasta llegar nuevamente con nosotros, que ya habíamos emprendido la marcha de vuelta-_

_En el camino de vuelta no pasó nada digno de mención, así que sólo diré que llegamos pronto a casa para entregarle a Chris el cachorro._

-Ya en el Callejón-

Luna.-bien, chicos, gracias por haberme invitado, me aburría como una ostra en mi casa.

Bolt.-está bien, Luna, cuando quieras.

Luna.-_se retiró a su recientemente nueva casa, abrió la reja y dijo-_que tengan una buena noche, hablaremos otro día.

Mittens.-tenlo por seguro.

Chris.-buenas noches…Luna.

Luna.-_volteó su cabeza una última vez, dirigiendo su mirada a Chris-_buenas noches, Chris.-_habiendo dicho esto, cerró la reja y entró a su casa por la entrada para perros-_

Mittens.-bien, si seguimos con las cosas como las acordamos, cuidarías a Scott esta noche, ¿no?-_me dirigí a Chris, quien aún miraba hacia donde había estado Luna-_

Chris.-_pareció despertar de un trance-_¿eh, qué? Ah, sí, lo del cachorro…ve por él, yo lo cuidaré.

Bolt.-yo iré, no tardo.-_entró a la casa, y luego de oír a Penny saludarlo, salió acompañado del pequeño cachorro-_aquí está.

Scott.-hola, tío Chris.

Chris.-hola, Scott, buenas noches.

Mittens.-hijo, necesitamos que te quedes con tu tío Chris esta noche, ¿sí? Vendremos a buscarte en un par de horas.

Scott.-_miró a Chris, luego a Bolt, luego a mí, a Chris, a mí, a Bolt, a mí, y así se mantuvo un rato, se veía confundido-_¿volverán pronto?

Bolt.-seguro, campeón, vendremos en un rato. Pórtate bien con el tío, ¿de acuerdo?

Scott.-_pareció pensar un rato y luego dijo-_está bien. ¿Me trerán un regalo a la vuelta?

Mittens.-es lo más probable, hijito.-_me acerqué a él y besé su cabeza-_ya tenemos que irnos.

Bolt.-así es.-_con su pata acarició un poco su cabeza-_hasta luego, Scott.

Chris.-pierdan cuidado, lo cuidaré muy bien.

Mittens.-gracias, Chris, adiós, Scott.

Chris.-hasta luego, pasen una buena noche.

_Y así, Bolt y yo nos retiramos, él iba un poco adelante y yo lo seguía, pensé que me quería llevar a un lado especial, y al parecer así era._

Bolt.-amor, quiero darte un sorpresa, una muy grande, es por eso que me gustaría que me siguieras con los ojos cerrados, yo te guiaré, ¿sí?

Mittens.-_sonreí grandemente al ver que Bolt efectivamente quería llevarme de sorpresa a algún lugar-_seguro, amor.-_le di un corto beso en los labios y luego seguimos caminando, aunque yo iba con los ojos cerrados, a veces guiándome por el sonido, otras por el aroma de Bolt-_

Bolt.-nos queda mucho camino aún, pero contigo a mi lado el tiempo es lo que menos importa.

Mittens.-_aún con los ojos cerrados, le dije-_qué tierno, Bolty.

_Seguimos caminando así por espacio de unos 30 minutos, hasta que Bolt súbitamente se detuvo y yo me estrellé contra él-_

Bolt.-lo siento, amor.-_lo oí ponerse a un lado de mí, y decir con voz suave-_ya, ábrelos.

Mittens.-_obedecí e inmediatamente quedé maravillada: Era un lugar similar a una colina, estaba a gran altura, y desde allí se veían todas y cada una de las luces de la ciudad, ya cubierta por el oscuro manto que traía consigo la noche-_

Bolt.-_me susurró al oído-_en este lugar muchos humanos vienen con sus parejas, a declarar su amor. Creí que sería un lindo gesto traerte aquí, para que sepas cuánto te amo, y cuán importante eres para mí._-dijo en tono solemne, mientras tomaba con su pata con la mía, mirándome directo a los ojos-_

Mittens.-_Bolt me había dicho muchas veces que me amaba, y también yo a él, pero al oírlo en esa ocasión, y en aquel lugar, todo me pareció diferente, me pareció especial-_yo…también yo te amo, Bolt, con toda mi alma y mi ser.

Bolt.-_se sentó frente a mí y no dijo nada más, sólo me dio un profundo beso en los labios, mientras me abrazaba pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo-_

Mittens.-_me sorprendí un poco de su reacción, pero de inmediato cerré mis ojos y correspondí el abrazo, gozando de estar tan cerca de él-_

Bolt.-_luego de varios segundos se separó de mí, y me dijo, tiernamente-_te amo, Mittens. Siempre lo haré.-_se acostó sobre el pasto y me invitó a echarme junto a él-_y lo siento, quedé un poco cansado luego de lo de hoy, pero si quieres, podemos seguir con eso mañana.

Mittens.-igual yo a ti, Bolt.-_me eché a su lado, mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos, sintiendo sus patas rodear mi cuerpo y acariciarlo con suavidad-_y seguro que sí.

Bolt.-bien, trata de descansar un poco, mi amor.-_cariñosamente besó mi cabeza-_

Mittens.-_apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, ronroneado involuntariamente, mientras cerraba mis ojos procurando descansar junto a mi orejón-_

Bolt.-_besó mi cabeza un última vez, y a medida que la acariciaba y lamía, una fuerte somnolencia llegó a mí, pero era una somnolencia no como esa de todos los días, sino que una agradable, cálida, y casi placentera somnolencia-_

Mittens.-Bolt…te amo.-_preparé mi cuerpo para dormir en esa posición, y finalmente guardé silencio. La somnolencia ganó, pronto comencé a dejar de percibir mis sentidos-_

Bolt.-y yo a ti, Mittens.-_fue lo último que lo oí decirme en un susurro-_

Chapter´s End.

O Fin del capítulo, en español =D, lamento la demora por este capítulo, pero estuve ocupado en otras cosas, como en esas clases de natación ¬.¬, pero ya al fin lo terminé, subiré el próximo probablemente mañana o pasado. Sin nada más que decir, se despide, deseándoles nuevamente lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: lamento la demora, como ya mencioné, estuve un poco ocupado, pero los siguientes capítulos se tardarán menos n.n

PD2: no olviden los reviews, por favor, me ayudan a construir paso a paso esta historia.


	4. El Peligro Acecha en La Oscuridad

Capítulo 4: El Peligro Acecha en la Oscuridad

Chris P.O.V.

_Era ya de noche, y Bolt y Mittens habían ido a su cita, mientras me dejaban a cargo a Scott. Prometí hacerme el ánimo de cuidar de él, aunque seguía algo dolido por lo de Luna, cosa que al parecer se dejó notar en la mañana…_

-FlashBack-

_11:00 AM, me levante, repetí mi rutina diaria con algo más de pesimismo que de costumbre. Saludé a mis personas, las que se fueron a trabajar, y luego subí al segundo piso, a mirar por la ventana._

Chris.-_corrí las cortinas con una pata y asomé mi cabeza, mirando hacia afuera.-_Parece que tendremos un lindo día hoy.-_miré mejor hacia el pasaje, y divisé una figura canina femenina a lo lejos, iba acompañada de una persona-_"Es Luna"-_pensé, y algo desanimado, entré mi cabeza, bajando a la sala-_tal vez ver algo de televisión me ayude a subirme el ánimo.-_tomé el control remoto, y la encendí-_

Mujer en el Televisor.-el incidente de la Isla…-_eso ya me lo sé de memoria, me dije, y cambié el canal-_

Televisor.-¿Sufre de amores? ¿Lo dejó su pareja? ¿Se siente solo y desdichado? Pues no espere más, llame al…-_tontos comerciales publicitarios, y yo que quiero sentirme mejor.-pensé, ya casi irritado-, mientras cambiaba otra vez el canal-_Y ahora, "MonsterSearch", Iremos directo a un pueblo donde residentes aseguran haber visto a la cruza del chupacabras con una gárgola, señores, y lo tendremos aquí en directo, en MonsterSearch.

Chris.-muy imaginativo, la cruza del chupacabras con una gárgola...

Televisor.-_ahora mostraba algunas tomas nocturnas-_sí, estamos a la espera de que aparezca el legendario Yeti mutante somalí, con nuestra trampa, caerá en un santiamén.

Otro sujeto en el Televisor.-¿y la cruza?

Televisor.-esa se nos escapó, pero…¡aquí tenemos al yeti!-_dijo como emocionado-_

Chris.-pobres tipos, para eso les pagan…

Televisor.-y aquí está señores, es muy rápido.-_una toma con visión nocturna mostraba algo agachado recogiendo la carne y corriendo fuera de cámara rápidamente-_y ahí lo tienen. ¡Otro monstruo cazado!-_exclamó el sujeto con tono casi heroico, sin darse cuenta que el famoso yeti era un tipo que salía atrás de él quitándose un disfraz de mala calidad-_la próxima semana, iremos a cazar el cocodrilo-leopardo -hiena de Sudamérica, nos vemos la próxima.-_apuntaba con un dedo a la cámara, y entonces se mostraban los créditos, acompañados de un ridícula canción, que era más o menos así: ¡They call us, we call them out, we get them, we expose them, we are…Monster Searchers!_

Chris.-_con una pata me golpeé la cara, indignado-_es totalmente cierto que la televisión embrutece.-_cambié el canal rápidamente-_

Televisor.-a continuación, comedia tv.

Chris.-veré eso un rato, a ver si me sube el ánimo.

Televisor.-_Mostraba a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, comiendo en un restaurante, de pronto llegaba otro tipo de afuera, y le decía al sujeto que estaba con la mujer-_

Hombre 1(_este era el que vino de afuera)-_ajá, ¡sabía que los pillaría aquí!

Hombre 2.-vaya, qué astuto.

Hombre 1.-¿desde cuándo sales a comer con mi novia?

Hombre 2.-uff, ya perdí la cuenta.

Hombre 1.-¡pero esto es el colmo de la desfachatez!

Hombre 2.-¡oye, cuidado con lo que dices, esta noche voy a pagar yo!-_se oían algunas risas-_

Chris.-cielos, me muero de risa.-_dije aburrido, cambiando nuevamente el canal-_

Televisor.-sí, Sergio, hoy sale a la venta el nuevo videojuego…-_apagué el televisor-_

Chris.-_di un largo suspiro, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis patas, acostándome en el sofá-_no tengo nada que hacer…

Bobby.-buenos días, Chris.-_me habló desde atrás-_

Chris.-buenos días, Bobby.

Bobby.-te ves algo aburrido…

Chris.-es que estoy algo cansado, y el televisor no sirve para nada. Además, hoy tengo que cuidar a Scott por la noche, y buscaba algo para subirme el ánimo.-_le expliqué, mientras me rascaba la cabeza-_

Bobby.-yo…tenía una cita con Esmeralda hoy, pero la cancelaré, si tú quieres.

Chris.-no, Bobby.-_me bajé del sofá y me acerqué a él-_no quiero que te arruines el día por mi culpa.

Bobby.-no hay cuidado, Chris, podemos posponerlo.

Chris.-no, ve, yo voy a estar bien.

Bobby.-_me miró unos segundos-_¿seguro?

Chris.-sí, seguro, estaré bien, descuida.

Bobby.-_iba a decirme algo, pero justo en ese momento oímos un ladrido proveniente de afuera de la casa, por lo que, extrañados, salimos a ver quién era-_

Chris.-_salí yo primero y vi a quien llamaba: Era un Akita Americano, que estaba parado mirándonos. Traía una carta en el hocico-_

Akita.-buenos días, traigo una carta para el señor Bobby, de parte de la señorita Esmeralda.

Bobby.-ah, muchas gracias.-_se acercó y abrió la reja, recibiendo la carta del perro-_

Chris.-_por mi parte no me moví ni dije nada, sino que sólo me quedé donde estaba, mirando a aquel perro. Era extraño, se me hacía conocido…como que lo vi en algún lado, así que, curioso, le dije-_disculpa, tengo la sensación de que te conozco, ¿es así efectivamente?

Akita.-_me miró algo extrañado, pero de inmediato sonrío y dijo-_así es, señor Chris. No esperaba que me reconociera. Pero sí, nos conocemos ya.

Bobby.-¿eh?-_me miró a mí, y luego a él, como haciendo memoria-_

Chris.-eres…"A", ¿no?

Akita.-eh…la verdad…lo era, ya no. Dígame Seth, es mi verdadero nombre.-_explicó-_

Bobby.-ah, ya recuerdo quién eres.

Chris.-y tú llámame Chris, simplemente.

Seth.-está bien, Chris. Fue un gusto verlos nuevamente, pero…ya me tengo que ir, debo ir a ayudar con la S.A.F.P.A., con permiso.-_dijo, dando media vuelta, y empezando a caminar hacia el final del callejón-_

Bobby.-¿señor Chris?-_me miró curioso-_

Chris.-una vez le perdoné la vida, creo que me tiene cierto respeto por eso.

Bobby.-ah, entiendo.-_miró ahora su carta, la que abrió de inmediato una vez entramos a la casa nuevamente-_

Chris.-_miré un rato el sofá, como preguntándome si debía volver a subirme en él y seguir aburriéndome, o bien hacer otra cosa-_

Bobby.-_me dijo apenas hubo terminado de leer la carta, la cual guardó bajo su colchón-_¿quieres jugar a algo?

Chris.-¿Como a qué, por ejemplo?-_me senté-_

Bobby.-pues, no lo sé…¿Ajedrez?

Chris.-_no pude evitar sonreír al oír la propuesta-_está bien, si tantas ganas tienes de perder…

Bobby.-Ja, ya veremos, he mejorado mucho.

Chris.-ditto.

-Fin del FlashBack-

_Recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, no me fijé que ya era de noche, y Scott movía una de sus patas frente a mis ojos, sin yo notarlo, estando perdido en mis pensamientos._

Scott.-¿tío Chris, está bien?

Chris.-¿eh?-_dije como despertando de un trance, algo confundido-_sí, estoy bien, sólo pensaba un poco. Bueno-_me levanté, dispuesto a entretener al cachorro tanto como pudiera-_¿qué quieres hacer?

Scott.-no lo sé, usted y yo somos muy pocos como para jugar…¿dónde está el tío Bobby?

Chris.-_al recordarlo sentí un leve dolor en el pecho-_él…está en una cita.-_la palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, como causando un desagradable eco… "cita, cita, cita, cita"_

Scott.-ya veo. ¿Qué hay de divertido aquí, tío Chris?

Chris.-las cosas que me gustan a mí dudo que te gusten, es más, te aburrirían, pero hay un sitio web con muchos videos, si quieres te lo enseño.

Scott.-¿videos? ¿Y son divertidos?-_sacó la lengua fuera de su boca y comenzó a mover la cola, en clara señal de emoción-_

Chris.-vaya que sí. Ven, te lo muestro enseguida.-_me acerqué a la computadora, y de un salto llegué a la silla, encendiéndola-_

Scott.-¿qué es eso?-_me preguntó como intrigado-_

Chris.-es una computadora, un dispositivo de invención humana que les facilita la vida…en muchos sentidos.-_esperé que se inciara completamente, luego abrí el explorador de Internet y finalmente busqué el sitio-_ya está. Ven.-_le hice un gesto con una pata, indicándome que se sentara a mi lado, cosa que hizo de inmediato…que trató de hacer de inmediato. Por ser un cachorro, no alcanzaba la silla, así que lo levanté yo y lo puse a mi lado-_

Scott.-qué cosa tan rara…-_dijo mirando el teclado-_¿qué hace?

Chris.-pues esto.-_me dirigí al buscador y le di un click-_

Scott.-¿y qué hace eso?-_me mostró unos videos de más abajo-_

Chris.-veamos.-_era una sección de videos destacados, creo-_

_A continuación puse un video que ponía de título "Remi Gaillard". Nos reímos un buen rato viendo videos, algo así como más de una hora. Luego cerré el internet, puse el escritorio y vi qué juegos tenía que podían gustarle al cachorro._

Chris.-hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía los juegos. ¿Quieres jugar a alguno?

Scott.-está bien. ¿Cuál?

Chris.-no lo sé, déjame ver.-_comencé a ver uno por uno los juegos, hasta que me detuve en uno al azar. Decía "CS 1.6". ¿Qué será esto?-me dije-_bueno, probemos este.

Scott.-_apenas inició el juego, quedó maravillado, y no paraba de decirme-_tío, ¿qué le sale a las personas cuando les dispara?

Chris.-eh…pues, es…ah…¿quieres jugar?

Scott.-de acuerdo. ¿Cómo se juega?

Chris.-mira, con esta tecla avanzas, con esta retrocedes, con el mouse mueves la mira…

Scott.-¿con el qué?

Chris.-con…esta cosa que está aquí.-_levanté el mouse y se lo mostré-_con este click disparas, con el otro saltas. Para caminar despacio usa esta tecla de aquí.-_le señalé el "shift"-_

Scott.-está bien, voy a intentar.-_comenzó a jugar y en cosa de minutos se había vuelto muy bueno-_qué pasada…

Chris.-parece que los niños son siempre los que tienen talento para los videojuegos, eh…vuelvo en un momento, Scott.

Scott.-está bien. ¡Sí! ¡Otro tiro en la cabeza, yujú!

Chris.-_bajé al sótano donde tenía mi colección, y, para mi sorpresa, noté que la luz estaba encendida. "Raro"-pensé, pero no le di mayor importancia, y me ocupé en sacar un par de libros y algunos juguetes para Scott, pero al girarme para subir la escalera nuevamente, me percaté de que la ventana del costado exterior estaba abierta.-_hay alguien aquí…-_dejé las cosas en el suelo, y me acerqué a la ventana, me fijé sin mucho esfuerzo que el polvo que había en ella estaba corrido hacia un lado, y había marcas como si estuviera limpio-_¿Bobby? ¿En casa tan temprano?-_me giré y con la vista revisé cada rincón de la habitación, hasta que sentí un extraño olor. No era Bobby-_sé que hay alguien aquí.-_me aproximé tanto como pude a unas cajas viejas, al moverlas un poco, un cuchillo cayó junto a mí. Estaba dentro de la caja. Con cautela tomé el cuchillo y con la otra pata, moví rápidamente las cajas, diciendo-_¡te tengo!-_pero allí no había nadie-_¿eh?

X.-_alguien rápidamente me atacó por la espalda. Di un giro sobre mí mismo apenas logrando agarrar su pata, pero tirando el cuchillo. Tenía en ella un trozo de vidrio roto, el que quería clavarme.-_¿dónde está?

Chris.-¿qué?

Perro.-¡el niño!

Chris.-¿Scott?-_¿vino por él? ¿Y por qué?-_

Perro.-eres un estorbo aquí, ¡muere!-_me dio un golpe en el estómago, luego trató de atacarme con el vidrio-_

Chris.-¡no…te lo llevarás!-_sostuve su pata con fuerza, y bruscamente se la torcí, aventándolo de cara al piso-_

Perro.-¡ah!-_me puse sobre él, apretando su cuello con mi pata-_

Chris.-¡¿qué quieres con él?

Perro.-la…venganza…de mi señor.-_dijo rendido ante la presión de mi llave-_

Chris.-¿señor? ¿De quién hablas?

Perro.-es muy tarde para el cachorro, ¡lo tendremos antes de lo que esperas!-_me dio una patada, levantándose rápidamente-_

Chris.-ya veremos eso.-_con un libro le di un brutal golpe en la cabeza, era una enciclopedia, por lo que quedó sin conocimiento de inmediato-_

Scott.-tío Chris, ¿qué pasa allá?-_oyó la breve lucha con el perro-_

Chris.-¡nada, estaba buscando un ratón, rompió unas cajas!

Scott.-ah.-_lo oí decir desde arriba-_

Chris.-señor…¿venganza? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con Scott?-_de pronto mi cerebro, como iluminado por un repentino flash, me hizo decir, en voz alta-_¡Es Feuer, su hijo! ¿Cómo…? Tengo que avisar a Bolt.-_corrí escaleras arriba, salí de la casa, abrí de golpe la reja, miré al callejón, listo para ir tras él, pero luego dije-_no puedo dejar a Scott solo aquí…-_me devolví al sótano, y me fijé extrañado que el perro ya no estaba, había escapado por la ventana-_esto es grave…pero si se los digo, los alarmaré innecesariamente. Mejor averiguaré por mi cuenta qué pasa, luego les contaré…

Bolt P.O.V.

_Aún acostados en la colina, Mittens y yo disfrutábamos al fin de un tiempo juntos, como habíamos querido tanto tiempo._

Bolt.-_al ver que Mittens se había quedado dormida, la mecí un poco para despertarla, cosa que -afortunadamente-resultó.-_amor…despierta, cielo.

Mittens.-_despertó de pronto, estiró sus patas delanteras, luego me dijo, tiernamente-_hola, Bolty.

Bolt.-hola, amor. Te quedaste dormida.

Mittens.-así parece.-_suspiró suavemente, y luego me dijo-_¿qué hora crees que sea?

Bolt.-no sé, cielo, pero creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa. Recuerda que el cachorro nos está esperando.

Mittens.-está bien, ya pasé tiempo contigo, como quería. Aún así…¿quedémonos unos últimos minutos?

Bolt.-de acuerdo, amor.-_la ternura de su voz al pedir un favor me hizo desistir de la idea, y, efectivamente, quedarme un rato más con ella así-_

Mittens.-mira.-_me señaló con la pata un trozo de collar roto que estaba colgando de un árbol. Tenía una correa cortada, de color azul…-_

Bolt.-_de pronto recordé algo, y acercándome al oído de Mittens, en un susurro, le dije-_amor, lamento haberte obligado a ayudarme…esa vez.

Mittens.-¿qué?-_me miró extrañada-_

Bolt.-decía…cuando llegué a Nueva York, cuando te conocí…lamento haberte lastimado entonces.

Mittens.-_miró a otro lado, luego dijo, con un tono algo alegre-_y yo…lamento haber tratado de golpearte con un bate de béisbol…

Bolt.-¿eh?-_quedé perplejo, cosa que ella notó al voltear su mirada hacia mí nuevamente-_tú…¿trataste de golpearme con un bate?

Mittens.-bueno…me estabas secuestrando, ¿recuerdas?

Bolt.-eh, sí…supongo que sí. Menos mal…que…que no me golpeaste, uh…

Mittens.-sí, menos mal. De haberlo hecho, no estaría aquí contigo ahora.-_me dio una cálida sonrisa, haciéndome olvidar la extraña sensación que tuve hace unos segundos-_

Bolt.-me alegro por eso, amor._-cerré los ojos unos segundos y luego me levanté, diciendo-_ya, amor, es muy tarde. ¿Nos vamos?

Mittens.-sí, es mejor que nos vayamos yendo ya.-_se levantó y se puso a mi lado-_tú me trajiste, y no vi el camino, así que…ve tú adelante.

Bolt.-está bien, amor.-_le di un beso en los labios-_te amo.

Mittens.-y yo a ti, mi orejón.

Bolt.-_caminé despacio, dándole una última mirada a aquel hermoso lugar. Luego seguí caminando, mientras Mittens apuró un poco el paso para llegar a mi lado nuevamente-_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Mittens.-_apoyé mi cabeza en la suya, mientras ella ronroneaba tierna y suavemente-_

Mittens.-opino igual de ti, amor.-_luego de largos segundos nos separamos-_

Bolt.-bien, vamos a casa.

_Proseguimos la marcha apresurando un poco más el paso, ansiosos de ver nuevamente a nuestro pequeño Scott. Así pasó poco más de media hora, hasta que llegamos nuevamente a casa. Pero antes de pasar directo a nuestro hogar, fuimos a ver a Chris, para llevarnos al cachorro con nosotros-_

Bolt.-¡Chris!-_grité desde afuera de la casa-_

Chris.-_apareció rápidamente, saliendo por la salida de perros, con unas llaves en el hocico-_hola.-_abrió la reja y dijo-_traigo en seguida a Scott.

Bolt.-gracias.-_desapareció adentro, y luego de unos segundos volvió con nuestro cachorrito-_

Mittens.-¿Bobby aún no vuelve?

Chris.-no, aún no…

Scott.-hola papi, hola mami.-_nos saludó alegre-_

Bolt y Mittens.-hola, hijo.

Chris.-ahí lo tienen.

Bolt.-¿la pasaste bien con el tío Chris?

Scott.-oh, vaya que sí. Me mostró un juego muy, pero muy divertido.

Mittens.-gracias otra vez, Chris. ¿No tuviste ningún inconveniente con él?

Chris.-de hecho, sí, pero no fue por él. Si quieren les explico más detalladamente mañana. Sin mencionar que probablemente Blazter y Esmeralda puedan ayudarme con eso.

Bolt.-está bien. Creo que nosotros…-_hice un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que ya debíamos irnos-_

Chris.-ah, ya tienen que irse. Está bien, hablaremos mañana.

Mittens.-seguro, Chris. Hasta mañana, entonces.-_todos nos despedimos de él y luego nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar.-_

Scott.-¿se divirtieron, papi?

Bolt.-sí, Scott. Necesitábamos esto.-_al entrar, vi a Rhino, quien seguía en su extraño trance en el sofá-_pobre…

Mittens.-no le pongas atención, que se le pasará luego.

Bolt.-ojalá.-_Todos subimos y nos fuimos al cuarto de Penny, quien ya estaba durmiendo-_mejor nos ponemos a dormir también.

Mittens.-ajá.-_nos acostamos y pusimos al cachorro entre medio de nosotros, para darle más calor-_buenas noches, Scott. Buenas noches, amor. Gracias por haberme acompañado esta noche.

Scott.-_ya se había quedado dormido, así que no dijo nada-_

Bolt.-buenas noches, cielo. Y no tienes que agradecerme, es para mí lo mejor poder estar contigo, es como una bendición.

Mittens.-_me sonrío, luego dio un pequeño bostezo, y dijo, juston antes de cerrar sus ojos para dejar el sueño invadirla-_creo igual.

Bolt.-_por último, me quedé ahí echado un par de minutos, pensando muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, en Mittens. Sin embargo, no fue ése mi último pensamiento, sino lo que me dijo Chris. ¿Qué inconveniente? Bueno, ya nos lo dirá mañana. O eso espero.-di un largo bostezo, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de Mittens, y así me quedé dormido.-_

Chapter´s End

Bueno, este es el capítulo 4, y nuevamente pido disculpas por la enorme demora, pero tuve una crisis de ideas en estos días. La buena noticia es que debido a esa crisis, ya tengo planeada la estructura de todos los capítulos siguientes, por lo que me demoraré mucho menos en ellos. Ahora, ¿Qué planea Feuer Jr., si de verdad es él?, ¿Será una buena idea que Chris no les haya dicho a Bolt y a Mittens? Sigan leyendo esta historia, y lo averiguarán =D.

Next Chapter: El Plan de Venganza

PD: sé que la historia se ve predecible hasta ahora, pero es justamente parte de un plan estructural de la misma. Se notará en los siguientes capítulos el cambio que tengo en mente.

PD2: No olviden los reviews, por favor, me contribuyen de sobremanera para esta historia.

PD3: Quería agradecer a todos quienes leen esta obra, su apoyo y opiniones son muy importantes para mí n.n.


	5. El Plan de Venganza

Capítulo 5: El Plan de Venganza

Chris P.O.V.

Chris.-¿qué, qué hago? Tengo que decirles, pero si lo hago y no pasa nada, voy a quedar mal con Bolt, o como un paranoico…-_pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba en círculos en la sala-_creo que tendré que decirle, es mejor ser precavido para estas cosas.-_salí por la puerta delantera, abrí la reja y caminé apresuradamente hasta la casa de al lado, pero por tener la reja cerrada no pude entrar, así que me puse a gritar desde afuera-_¡Bolt, Mittens! ¡Rhino, hola! ¡Eh, es importante!-_gritaba como un desquiciado afuera, pero no salía nadie, lo que me hizo instuir que estaban dormidos.-_

X.-oye, deja de gritar, a esta hora, ¿Quién esperas que esté despierto?

Chris.-_giré mi cabeza y vi sobre el tejado de la casa de Luna, a un gato de color amarillo, que me miraba curioso-_bah, tienes razón.-"_tengo que seguir intentando"-pensé-_

Gato.-_no me dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo sobre el tejado, moviendo lentamente la cola de arriba abajo-_

Chris.-_entré nuevamente a mi casa, me dirigí a la cocina, tomé un vaso de vidrio, y luego subí atropelladamente la escalera, ahora, ya en el segundo piso, abrí la ventana de la habitación de Robert, y salté afuera, haciendo equilibrio sobre una baranda-_si me caigo de aquí me hago puré…-_dije algo nervioso-_

Gato.-_llegó en un dos por tres al tejado de la casa de atrás, mirando, y casi riendo, cómo hacía yo equilibrio para saltar al tejado de la casa del vecino-_

Chris.-_ya casi molesto por la insistencia del gato, tomé un poco de impulso sobre la baranda, y en un segundo me vi suspendido en el aire, con bastante agilidad para ser un can, lo que el gato notó. Al otro segundo, estaba sobre la casa de Bolt, justo para mirar por la ventana-_

Gato.-bien hecho, can. Un gato no lo habría hecho mejor.

Chris.-_miré de reojo al gato, algo aliviado de que al final no se hubiese reído de mí-_está bien, ahora a avisarle.-_me paré sobre las patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en la ventana, tratando de abrirla, pero en vano fue mi intento: Estaba con seguro.-_rayos…

Gato.-¿por qué no gritas ahora? Podría oírte quién buscas.

Chris.-lo dudo.-_tomé el vaso, y apoyándolo contra el vidrio, puse mi oreja dentro, oyendo todo lo que pasaba en la habitación, mas grande fue mi decepción al oír sólo un ronquido profundo y prolongado-_¡ah, no puede ser!-_dándome por vencido, me dirigí a la orilla del tejado, viendo ahora que el tejado de mi casa estaba más alto-_esto no puede ser peor…-_recogí mi cuerpo, y tomando lo que podía de impulso, corrí un corto trayecto y luego salté, pero esta vez no me salieron las cosas como esperaba…-_

Gato.-veamos qué pasa ahora.

Chris.-_a pesar del impulso, no pude llegar sobre mi casa, y me golpeé fuertemente el pecho contra una teja que estaba en la orilla-_uh…-_a continuación caí toda esa altura, golpeándome la espalda con el muro que separaba nuestras casas, y luego cayendo en el patio trasero de la mía, aterrizando sobre el basurero, el que derramó sobre mí todo su contenido, entre lo que cabe destacar había una cáscara de banana que me quedó en la cabeza-_ay…sí podía ser peor…-_tras decir eso, oí una molesta y aguda risa, la que provenía de la casa de atrás…del tejado, siendo más específico-_bastante peor…auch.-_adolorido y avergonzado, me levanté cojeando, y tan rápido como pude entré a la casa nuevamente-_bien, ya no le avisé a Bolt, por lo tanto…sólo me queda ir con Blazter, a ver si puedo averiguar algo sobre el hijo de Feuer…-_subí la escalera otra vez, aunque me pareció escuchar un chirriar de ruedas en el callejón, seguido de un sonido en la puerta-_

X.-Chris, ven, perrito.-_oí un silbido desde la planta baja-_

Chris.-no puede ser, ¿ya volvieron?

X.-_oí pasos en la escalera, cada vez más cerca, por lo que me quité los anteojos y rápidamente los escondí bajo una cama, justo antes de que Robert entrara a la habitación-_

Chris.-_"actúa como el perro normal que se supone que eres"-me dijo mi mente, así que me senté, moví la cola y saqué la lengua fuera de mi boca-_¡guau!-_"bravo"-me dijo mi cerebro, como prolongando la "o"-_

Robert.-hola, amigo.-_acarició mi cabeza con cariño, luego me dijo, dándole un vistazo a la habitación-_Lo siento, no me voy a quedar, sólo vine por esto.-_tomó la licencia de conducir-_saldré con Juliette, deséame suerte, campeón.-_acarició nuevamente mi cabeza y luego bajó apresuradamente las escaleras-_

Chris.-uh, eso estuvo cerca.-_esperé hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y luego me puse los anteojos otra vez-_qué haría si me descubrieran…-_repentinamente recordé lo de Bolt y el hijo de Feuer, así que nuevamente esperé un rato, y luego, cuando creí ya prudente salir, corrí escaleras abajo, casi tropezando, apagué la luz del comedor subiéndome a una silla y luego salí por la entrada para perros, abrí la reja y me lancé afuera a toda velocidad…bueno, o era lo que pretendía. Apenas di el salto afuera, me golpeé la cabeza contra "algo" que estaba allí-_

X.-_era el "algo", ahora veía que era un "alguien" que se puso frente a la reja-_eh, ¿por qué la prisa?-_la voz me sonó bastante familiar-_

Chris.-_subí la mirada, y me percaté de que era Bobby, quien al parecer había vuelto ya de su cita-_Bobby, ¿ya volviste?

Bobby.-es un poco lógico, por eso estoy aquí, pero, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tú afuera a esta hora?

Chris.-larga historia. Hay una vida posiblemente en peligro, y la única manera en la que puedo hacer algo ya, es yendo a ver a Blazter y Esmeralda.

Bobby.-¿qué? ¿Al cuartel de la S.A.F.P.A.? Ellos ya están durmiendo a esta hora, Chris. Yo vengo de allá.

Chris.-lo sé, pero es realmente urgente que vaya, porque, como ya dije, hay una vida en riesgo. Iré, aunque me dé una pulmonía. ¿Vienes?-_le indiqué con la cabeza el callejón-_

Bobby.-_miró la casa, luego a mí, y, dando un suspiro, dijo-_está bien, yo te acompaño. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, ¿eh?

Chris.-seguro.

_Ahora, ambos corriendo tan rápido como nos lo permitían las patas, nos dirigimos hacia los ahora cuarteles de la S.A.F.P.A., esperando encontrar respuestas al problema, y sí, Bobby se enteró, ya que yo le conté todo en el camino, el que se hizo más corto de lo que esperábamos-_

-20 minutos más tarde-

_Finalmente llegamos al viejo edificio, en el que-se notaba-todos dormían._

Chris.-¡Eh, alguien!

Bobby.-no grites, Chris, por algo aquí hay un tim-_tocó con su pata la alarma de la otra vez, la que comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, causando un ruido infernal. Tanto, que tuvimos que taparnos las orejas-_

Blazter.-_salió con una bata de levantarse humana, la cual estaba cortada para dar la impresión de que le quedaba a la medida-_ah, ustedes otra vez. Y, esta cosa, otra vez.-_digitó en el tablero un código (040396), lo que hizo que la molestosa alarma parara-_

Bobby.-lo siento.

Chris.-Blazter, necesito su ayuda, es un asunto muy urgente.

Blazter.-Chris, son la una de la mañana, ¿no puede ser otro día?-_dio un largo bostezo-_

Chris.-no. Hay una vida en peligro, la cual podemos salvar si me ayudas ahora.-_le expliqué algo aceleradamente-_

Blazter.-eh…-_suspiró-_está bien. Adelante.-_pasamos Bobby y yo, y una vez adentro, le dije de inmediato-_

Chris.-se trata sobre el hijo de Feuer, creo que planea algo malo. Algo muy malo.

Blazter.-_me miró algo incrédulo-_¿Feuer Jr.? Pero si él es pequeño, y no es malo como su padre, al menos hasta donde yo sé.

Bobby.-tal vez, pero Chris insiste en que algo malo va a hacer.-_me miró-_

Chris.-necesito ver el cuarto de Feuer. Puede que encuentre lo que busco allí.

_Luego de un buen rato, logramos convencer a Blazter de que nos dejara ir a revisar el ex-cuarto de Feuer. Viendo unos archivos de su vida pasada, encontré finalmente lo que quería._

-Mientras, en una Isla extremadamente lejos de allí-

No P.O.V.

X.-sí, todo está ya acordado. El transporte espera. Es cosa de horas para que se lleve a cabo. Sí, yo se lo diré también. Adiós.-_cuelga el teléfono-_

_Se ve una sala con un ventanal enorme, afuera llueve y aparecen relámpagos de vez en cuando._

_Quien hablaba hace segundos por teléfono, es una hermosa loba, cuyo pelaje presenta varios colores: desde blanco en algunos lados, hasta un tono azulino, el que predomina en su cuerpo. Sus ojos son de un color azul brillante muy bonito. Observa pausadamente a quien acompaña en la habitación. Ese acompañante, está sentado frente al ventanal, mirando la oscura noche, como recordando cosas de su pasado._

Loba.-volvió a llamar.-_tiene una voz bastante femenina, algo suave, cosa rara para ser un ejemplar de lobo-_ya está todo acordado.

X.-_es a quien ella acompaña-_bien.-_él tiene una voz grave, intimidante-_si vuelve a llamar, Jean, dile que se las arregle para llegar.

Jean.-el transporte ya está en camino, lo esperará cuando haya llegado.

X.-mejor.-_parece ser alguien de pocas palabras-_

Jean.-Strider, ¿estás seguro de esto?

_Ahora él se levanta, gira su cabeza hasta mirarla, pero ella no ve sus ojos. Están cubiertos por unos anteojos de sol espejados, los que no dejan ver nada a través de ellos. Físicamente es imponente, enorme, con un tamaño incluso superior al de ella, quien es una loba. Es un Husky Siberiano, lleva una boina militar de lado sobre la cabeza, y los ya descritos anteojos, los que usa a pesar de ser de noche. Al levantarse, un relámpago estalla fuertemente afuera, acentuando sus rasgos._

Strider.-sí, seguro.

Jean.-tal vez deberías contarme qué tienes que ver con él, o con su padre.

Strider.-uno de estos días te contaré, de ser necesario. Por ahora enfócate en lo que es realmente importante.

Jean.-sí. ¿Quieres algo, de comer o algo así?

Strider.-_vuelve a sentarse frente al ventanal, un relámpago estalla de repente, casi frente a la ventana. Ella se asusta, pero Strider permanece rígido en su posición-_puede ser un café.

Jean.-está bien.-_se gira para ir por el líquido, pero es detenida-_

Strider.-no te preocupes, iré yo después.

Jean.-¿qué sabes de ese Bolt?-_lo interroga, viendo que ya no es necesaria su ausencia-_

Strider.-sólo lo que he oído de rumores. Puede tener un gran potencial.

Jean.-¿y sus amigos?

Strider.-nada digno de mención, salvo uno o dos.

Jean.-¿no es un riesgo que venga?

Strider.-no. Es mejor así.-_usa un tono algo cortante, indicando así el fin de la conversación-_

Jean.-si lo crees de esa manera, entonces, que así sea.-_se acerca a él, poniéndose a su lado, mirándolo, pero no sabe si él la mira, o si mira hacia afuera aún-_sólo quiero que no haya riesgos, Strider.-_le dice con una voz más suave aún-_

Strider.-Jean, no te preocupes. Eres mi mano derecha, y tienes mi confianza, pero si te digo que así es mejor, entonces tú tienes que confiar en mí.

Jean.-_lo mira unos segundos con sus ojos azules, para luego decir-_sí, lo siento, confío en ti.

Strider.-bien.-_sigue en su posición, obligando indirectamente a la loba a retirarse-_

Jean.-buenas noches.-_le dice, y se va, ahora quedando solo el misterioso can-_

Strider.-_estático, se mantiene donde está, sin decir ni pensar nada, sólo mira hacia afuera, observando el cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia que pesadamente escurren por el vidrio húmedo, acompañadas del delirante sonido de los relámpagos-_Serán sean buenos sujetos de prueba.-_un relámpago vuelve a estallar muy cerca del ventanal, dándole un aspecto sombrío mientras piensa en voz alta-_

Chris P.O.V.

_Cinco horas habían pasado desde que llegué al cuartel de la S.A.F.P.A., pero para lograr encontrar lo que quería, tuve que pedirle a Blazter que hiciera un inventario de todo lo que había en la habitación. Ya habían hecho uno antes, pero algo me decía que, haciendo uno nuevo, hallaría lo que esperaba._

Blazter.-_muerto de sueño, me dijo-_ya está, el inventario está listo. Toma.-_dio un largo bostezo-_¿ya puedo ir a dormir?

Chris.-_miré la tabla de comparación de los dos inventarios, y me percaté de un detalle, el detalle que me había propuesto hallar-_"Contactos Personales"-_aparecía en el primer inventario, mas no en el segundo-_falta algo.

Bobby.-¿eh?-_extrañado se acercó a mí, viendo las tablas-_vaya, es cierto, pero, ¿quién querría tener los contactos personales de Feuer?

Blazter.-no lo sé, algún intruso…

Chris.-o bien, algún familiar.

Bobby.-¿crees que…?-_no terminó-_

Chris.-sí, algo me dice que…que su hijo obtuvo la libreta, pero, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Para qué?

Blazter.-tal vez quería contactar a algún amigo de su padre, si es que tenía amigos, claro.

Bobby.-¿para qué querría hacerlo su hijo?

Blazter.-tal vez para vengarse, todos aquí sabían que Feuer murió, y, bueno…quien causó su muerte, y le frustró los planes.

Chris.-porque…porque sin ayuda, no podría haber vengado a Feuer, era muy pequeño como para actuar solo.-_abrí mucho los ojos, como frente a una revelación-_

Bobby.-entonces tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde, antes de que contacte a alguien que pueda ayudarle.-_corrió hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por mí-_

Chris.-estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿cómo lo hallaremos?

Bobby.-no lo sé, no puede estar muy lejos.-_giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, como esperando encontrarlo así-_

Chris.-un momento, varios canes seguían fieles a Feuer, podrían perfectamente haber ayudado a su hijo.

Bobby.-¿entonces?

Chris.-busquemos por los collares, o preguntémosle a alguien.-_seguimos caminando por los alrededores, mirando atentamente cada callejón que encontramos, esfuerzo infructuoso por la siguiente media hora. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido, habíamos estado toda la noche despiertos.-_

Bobby.-no puede ser, ¿ya amaneció?

X.-¡Por aquí!-_un perro con similitudes a un Dogo Argentino cruzó rápidamente la calle, aunque al verle la espalda, noté ciertos rasgos de collie en él-_

Chris.-¡es él!

Bobby.-¿qué?-_lo miró alejarse corriendo, seguido de unos ocho perros, más o menos-_¿estás seguro?

Chris.-seguro. ¡Vamos!-_corrí hacia el callejón de donde habían salido los perros, y, horrorizado vi una libreta en el piso, el papel estaba húmedo e ilegible casi en su totalidad, excepto por una parte que se veía muy clara, eran letras, un nombre, para ser más exacto.-_¿Strider? ¿Qué…?

Bobby.-Strider, ese nombre…me suena, pero…eso es imposible…-_pareció recordar algo súbitamente-_

Chris.-como sea, ¡tenemos que ir a casa tan rápido como sea posible!

Bobby.-tienes razón, pero, aún estamos a mucha distancia.

Chris.-sí, pero…hay que correr, todo el trayecto, ¡o algo malo le va a pasar a Scott!

Bobby.-de acuerdo, ¡vamos!-_ambos salimos corriendo a toda velocidad uno al lado del otro, pero no vimos a los canes-_

Chris.-¿dónde estarán?

Bobby.-oh, no…¡Allí!-_de quién sabe dónde, los perros pasaron a nuestro lado en una camioneta, no hacía falta conducirla, ya que el camino a casa era una línea recta desde allí-_

Chris.-¡NO!-_haciendo un último esfuerzo físico, comencé a correr tan rápido como podía. Los músculos me ardían, pero aún así sólo cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, manteniendo la velocidad, con la esperanza de alcanzar al vehículo-_

Bobby.-_corriendo a mi lado, pero sin hacer tanto esfuerzo como yo, me dijo-_es inútil…tratar de alcanzarla, lleguemos a casa por algún atajo.

Chris.-bien, ¡por aquí, entonces!-_me desvié rápidamente, atravesándome por donde iba Bobby, quien tuvo que frenarse intempestivamente-_hay un barranco que podemos usar.

Bobby.-¡vamos allá!-_finalmente, luego de unos 8 minutos de intenso ejercicio físico, llegamos a una especie de colina, el famoso barranco estaba a un costado de ésta-_

Chris.-bajemos.-_bajando ampliamente la velocidad, descendimos por el costado de la colina. Preocupado en extremo por qué pasaría me lancé a correr apenas llegamos a tierra. Efectivamente habíamos acortado mucho trayecto (estábamos a segundos de casa), por lo que corrimos entrando por la segunda entrada al callejón, pero cuando lo hicimos, la camioneta estaba frente a la casa de Bolt, y encendió la marcha hacia nosotros-_

Bobby.-oh, no…

Chris.-¡Rayos, es muy tarde!-_exclamé mientras veía la camioneta avanzar amenazante hacia nosotros-_

Chapter´s End.

Bueno, éste es el capítulo 5. Lamento decir que no actualizaré en un largo tiempo debido a mi ausencia (me voy de vacaciones), pero pondré en práctica lo de escribir en papel, así seguiré avanzando esta historia mientras no esté. Eso significa que probablemente tenga hechos varios capítulos a mi regreso, los que subiré de inmediato. Con respecto a la historia: ¿Cómo es que Bobby conoce al tal Strider? ¿Por qué dice: "Imposible" cuando oye su nombre? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Feuer Jr.?, ¿Se saldrá con la suya? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo sabrán. Gracias a todos quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer esta historia, me impulsan a continuar. Ahora sí, deseándoles nuevamente lo mejor a todos, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: En este capítulo se presentan dos personajes nuevos, ténganlos a la vista, pues son más importantes de lo que parecen.

PD2: La ausencia de Bolt y Mittens en este capítulo es justificada, debido a que los hechos que transcurren en este capítulo y el siguiente son simultáneos. (Pasan al mismo tiempo ambos)

PD3: No olviden los reviews, por favor! El apoyo moral que me brindan es mucho n.n


	6. El Mal Vuelve

Capítulo 6: El Mal Vuelve

Bolt P.O.V.

_Habíamos vuelto a nuestra labor de padres junto a Mittens, ya en casa y preparados para dormir con Scott._

_Acostados en nuestro acogedor, cómodo y cálido colchón, teníamos nuestra típica conversación antes de conciliar el sueño._

Scott.-Papi, ¿se divirtieron mamá y tú?-_me preguntó con inocencia-_

Bolt.-Claro, hijo. La pasamos muy bien .-_froté un poco su cabeza con mi pata-_

Mittens.-Sí, pero ya estamos aquí contigo, cariño.-_frotó ahora ella su nariz con la del cachorro-_

Scott.-Tengo un poco de sueño, mami. ¿Puedo ir con el tío Chris pronto?-_levantó su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mittens-_

Bolt.-¿Te divertiste con él, hijo?

Scott.-_ahora girando su cabeza para verme, dijo-_Sí, bastante. Es muy interesante su casa.

Mittens.-Seguro. Si quieres puedes volver pronto, siempre que Chris quiera.

Bolt.-¿Y por qué no iría a querer?-_le sonreí-_

Scott.-No lo sé, papi. Mami, tengo sueño. ¿Dormimos?-_meneó un poco la cola-_

Mittens.-Claro, cachorro. Ven.-_tomó su pequeño cuerpo y lo acercó al de ella, dejando la cabeza de nuestro hijo apoyada sobre su pecho. Luego, y para mi gran sorpresa, comenzó a cantar suavemente:_

_Duerme mi niño,  
Duerme mi sol,  
Duerme pedazo de mi corazón…_-_quería seguir cantando, pero no hizo falta-_

Scott.-_como por arte de magia, apenas escuchó esa parte de la canción, cayó dormido sobre el pecho de Mittens, abrazando éste tanto como se lo permitían las patas-_

Bolt.-_sorprendido por su canto, y su bonita voz, le dije, algo rojo-_Mittens…me encanta tu voz cuando cantas, se oye simplemente hermosa.-_parecía que aquellas palabras no salían de mi lengua, sino de mi corazón, pues era realmente lo que sentía y pensaba-_

Mittens.-_sonrojada, girando su cabeza y su mirada en otra dirección, dijo, como avergonzada-_Oh, pues…muchas gracias, Bolt. Es muy tierno de tu parte.

Bolt.-No fue un cumplido, amor. En serio me gusta tu voz incluso más cuando cantas, pero…¿Por qué nunca me cantaste…a mí?-_me sonrojé tanto como ella, sonriéndole-_

Mittens.-Jeje, ¿estás celoso del cachorro, amor?-_me abrazó pegando su cuello al mío, ronroneando con ternura-_

Bolt.-¡Oh!-_repiqué sorprendido-_No, no es eso, es que…-_no dije nada más, sólo correspondí su abrazo, sin embargo, noté que no estaba quieta, sino que al parecer se movía, avanzando sus labios hasta mi oreja. Fue entonces cuando la oí cantar-_

"_Tengo tanto corazón, yo sé que sí…"-se detuvo sólo un segundo. Comprendí que quería que cantara con ella, y lo haría, pues me sabía la canción-_

Bolt.-"_Mis vidas nueve no son, con una soy feliz"-la abracé más fuerte-"vivo con emoción, lo intento así"_

Mittens.-"_Hay algo que un día conocí…"-deslizó su pata por mi pecho, haciéndome sentir una sensación muy cálida-_

Bolt y Mittens.-_mirándonos a los ojos, cantamos al unísono-"Y fue por ti"_

Bolt.-"_Es el viento en mi nariz…"_

Mittens.-"_Si a la luna ladro yo…"_

Bolt.-Oye, espera, tú no sabes ladrar.-_le sonreí juguetonamente-_

Mittens.-Jeje, lo sé, cachorrito. Pero…por ti aprendería a hacerlo.-_nos dimos un beso en los labios, y apenas nos separamos, seguimos cantando-_

Bolt.-_"No hay hogar como tu hogar, ahí perteneces tú"_

Mittens.-_"Ujú…aquí voy…ujú…hacia ti…"-me sonrió tiernamente-_

Bolt y Mittens.-_"No hay hogar como tu hogar, ahí perteneces tú…Ujú…aquí voy…ujú…hacia ti…"_

Mittens.-_"En líos también me metí, que gran confusión…tal vez muy triste me sentí, contigo alegre estoy"_

Bolt.-"_Muchas cosas ya viví, no todas lindas son…mil historias hay, tantas memorias no…"_

Bolty Mittens.-"_Y fue por ti…"_

Mittens.-_"Para mí, el sol…ya salió"_

Bolt.-"_Y a la luna ladro hoy…"-tomé su mentón con una de mis patas, acariciándola-_

Bolt y Mittens.-"_No hay hogar como tu hogar, ahí perteneces tú…ujú…aquí voy…ujú…hacia ti…"_

Mittens.-_"No hay hogar como tu hogar, ahí perteneces tú…"_

Bolt.-"_No hay hogar como tu hogar, ahí perteneces tú…"_

Bolt y Mittens.-_cantando lentamente esta parte, como dándole profundidad, finalizamos-_"_No hay hogar…como tu hogar…ahí perteneces tú…"_

Mittens.-Te amo, mi orejón.-_nos besamos nuevamente-_

Bolt.-Y yo a ti, Mittens. Juntos para siempre.-_besé su cabeza mientras ella la dejaba apoyada en mi pecho-_

Mittens.-Para siempre, mi amor.-_sin decir nada más, cerró los ojos, ya lista para dormir. Yo sólo la imité-_

_La cálida noche invitó al sueño a invadirnos bastante rápido, siendo Mittens la primera en caer bajo su relajante y renovadora sensación._

_La seguí yo un par de minutos después, en los que divagué en mi mente cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, pues no tenían mucho sentido._

-De Madrugada, Bastante Tarde-

_Abrí mis ojos de golpe, despertando sobresaltado al sentir "algo" que cayó en la casa de al lado. Hubo un ruido como de golpearse con una roca, luego algo metálico y finalmente varias cosas caer al suelo, como desparramándose. Una vez se me pasó la sorpresa, seguí durmiendo como un lirón._

Mittens P.O.V.

-Al otro día, poco después del amanecer-

_Me desperté mucho más temprano que de costumbre, así que, para no aburrirme, quise despertar a Bolt._

Mittens.-eh, Bolt, despierta.-_con una pata traté de mover su cuerpo, pero era muy grande y pesado para mí, así que sólo logré mi cometido cuando usé ambas patas-_

Bolt.-¿mmm?-_abrió los ojos con lentitud, bostezando ampliamente-_Buenos días, Mittens. ¿Qué tal la noche?

Mittens.-pues bastante bien, gracias. Es temprano aún, pero de seguro el cachorro querrá jugar…

Scott.-_despertando en una fracción de segundo, se incorporó de un salto, y, ya de pie, moviendo la cola y con la lengua fuera de la boca, emocionado, dijo-_¿Jugar?

Bolt.-Vaya, me pregunto de dónde saca este pequeño tanta energía.

Mitens.-Igual yo, pero no recuerdo ser así de activa. Tal vez lo sacó de ti…-_le sonreí cálidamente-_

Bolt.-Podría ser. Cuando trabajé en la caja mágica, me la pasaba día y noche alerta y activo, jeje, qué cosas…-_ahora sonrió él, mirando al piso, como recordando aquellos tiempos-_

Scott.-Bien, mami, papi, ¡Los espero abajo!-_dio una rápida media vuelta y partió corriendo a la escalera-_

Mittens.-¡Eh, espera!-_me levanté casi tan rápido como él, seguida de cerca por Bolt. Corrimos a la escalera tan rápido como pudimos, intentando darle alcance-_

Scott.-¡A que llego antes!-_se lanzó a bajar la escalera a toda velocidad, como un tren fuera de control. Sin embargo, mientras corría bajando, golpeó una esfera de plástico con las patas, mandándola por los aires-_ ¡Oh!

Rhino.-¡Ay!-_rebotó en el aire dentro de la esfera, golpeándose-_

Scott.-Uh…-_se tropezó al golpear a Rhino, por lo que perdió pie, cayendo sobre la baranda, deslizándose hacia abajo a gran velocidad-_¡Eh, esto es muy divertido, Yujúu!

Mittens.-Ay, roedor.-_bajé la escalera con Bolt a mi lado, llegando frente a la esfera-_¿Estás bien?

Rhino.-_había quedado de cabeza, así que se enderezó, y, algo menos mareado, dijo-_Más o menos…vaya recibimiento.

Bolt.-Cierto, ya no estás en ese trance, o esa…no sé…cosa rara en la que estabas metido, amigo.

Mittens.-Pues sí, bienvenido de vuelta, roedor. Todos te extrañamos tanto…-_giré los ojos en círculos, llena de sarcasmo-_

Rhibo.-Sí, sí, gracias gata. El cachorro parece animado hoy.-_dirigió la mirada a Scott-_

Bolt.-Tal como siempre. Así es nuestro pequeño, ¿verdad, Mittens?

Mittens.-Así es. Bueno, es mejor quererlo como es. Me gusta que siempre sea así de animado, aunque…es cansador en su medida.-_reconocí algo avergonzada-_

Scott.-_una vez hubo llegado a la planta baja, se paró allí, moviendo la cola-_Lo siento, tío Rhino.

Rhino.-No hay cuidado.-_movió una pata acentuando su expresión de "Da igual"-_

Bolt.-Queremos sacar al cachorro para que juegue y se entretenga un buen rato.

Mittens.-¿Quieres acompañarnos, roedor?

Rhino.-¿Ir con ustedes? Eh…bueno, iré.-_nos sonrío levemente-_

Bolt.-Bien, podemos ir por Chris, Bobby, Luna…

Rhino.-Ni Chris ni Bobby están en casa. Yo me levanté en la mañana para…eh…regar el patio un poco…sí, eso, regar.-_miró a otro lado-_

Mittens.-Eso me suena a que quería ver televisión, roedor.

Rhino.-Bueno, lo que sea. Salí para allá en la mañana, y no había nadie.

Bolt.-¿Nadie? Qué extraño…por la hora que es, supongo deberían estar aquí.-_sacudió la cabeza algo extrañado-_

Scott.-Eh, ¿Jugamos?-_nos apuró desde el primer piso-_

Mittens.-Sí, hijo, ya vamos. Espéranos afuera, cariño.

Scott.-Está bien.-_moviendo agitadamente la cola, corrió afuera por la entrada para perros-_

Rhino.-¿Dónde está Penny? No la he visto desde la mañana…

Bolt.-Hoy ha salido con su madre, a visitar a una tía, creo.

Mittens.-Ajá, en cualquier caso, mejor salimos a jugar con el pequeño. Podemos ir por Luna, al menos, puesto que no están los vecinos.

Rhino.-Buena idea. Apuesto a que ella sí está en casa.

Bolt.-No sale nunca, así que…mejor vamos a ver.-_bajó al primer piso a paso apresurado, esperándonos-_

Rhino.-¡Eh, Bolt, espera!-_bajó veloz como un rayo la escalera. Yo lo seguí bastante más lento-_

Mittens.-Supongo que Scott estará ya impaciente. Salgamos, y aprovechamos de invitar a Luna con nosotros.-_indiqué con una pata la salida para perros, por la que salimos los tres en orden. "Qué discriminación"-pensé agraciada-_

_Una vez estuvimos afuera, miramos hacia la casa de al frente, donde estaban James, y a su lado, Luna._

James.-Mira, Lunita, ésta es mi camioneta nueva. ¿Te gusta?-_señaló con un dedo el automóvil-_

Luna.-¡Guau!-_ladró alegre, moviendo la cola y olfateando el vehículo-_

James.-Bueno, voy a revisar que venga todo.-_entró a la casa con un manual en la mano, mientras que Luna, al vernos, se acercó abriendo la reja con la cabeza-_

Luna.-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

Bolt.-Buenos días, Luna. Estamos aquí, preparándonos para jugar un rato con el cachorro. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Luna.-Claro. Gracias por la invitación, Bolt. No tenía nada más que hacer que ver una y otra vez la camioneta nueva de James.

Rhino.-Sí, es muy bonita.

Scott.-No sé por qué los humanos usan esas cosas. Yo prefiero caminar, aunque me caiga mucho.-_me miró, algo curioso-_

Mittens.-Eh, iré por tu hueso, Bolt. Luego ya puedes enterrarlo, cuando terminemos de jugar.

Bolt.-_como resignado, dijo-_Uh…está bien.

_Así, invitamos a Luna a jugar con nosotros. Pasó al jardín, sin que yo pudiera notar en el momento que había dejado la reja abierta. Aún así, no le di bastante importancia. Volví por el hueso, que Bolt había dejado caer. Al llegar al otro jardín nuevamente, hubo algo que me llamó la atención: El cielo se nubló muy repentinamente, amenazando con lluvia en cualquier momento. No sabría decir por qué, pero debido al súbito cambio de clima, tuve un mal presentimiento._

Scott.-¡Quiero ir a por él!-_se puso en posición, listo a ir tras el hueso-_

Luna P.O.V.

_Me la pasé muy bien jugando con Bolt, pasando unas tres horas en cosa de un parpadeo. Aún así, apenada, me afirmé que tendría que volver a casa pronto, o me mojaría entera la lluvia._

Rhino.-Este juego me aburre, no me gusta ir tras un hueso.-_dijo como molesto-_

Mittens.-Tampoco es mi juego favorito, roedor, pero ya ves cómo me acostumbro.

Bolt.-Okey, es tu turno, campeón. ¡Ve por él!-_se preparó a lanzar el hueso, pero justo al hacerlo, resbaló, lanzando el hueso hacia un muro, rebotando y cayendo directo al patio delantero. Al mismo tiempo, oí un chirriar de ruedas deteniéndose abruptamente frente a la casa de Bolt. (Creo que sólo yo lo oí, puesto que estaba más cerca, aunque podía estar equivocada). Este ruido, fue acompañado de una voz que tenía un tono, claramente, ansioso. Sólo pude oír dos palabras, aunque hice un gran esfuerzo por oír más, infructuosamente. Pude oír, a pesar del ruido, dos palabras: "Es aquí"._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Me levanté tan rápido como pude al ver que el cachorro se perdía de nuestra vista. Cuando lo hice, Mittens gritó asustada._

Mittens.-¡Eh, que se resfriará el pequeño!

Bolt.-Ah, amor, no seas exagerada, que no pasa nada. Además, está en el patio de la casa, ¿Qué le puede pasar?

Scott.-_Oímos su voz, de pronto asustada y nerviosa, gritando desde el jardín delantero-_¡PAPI!

Luna.-Ay, Dios.-_dio un salto al oír el grito, que sentí desgarraba mi alma por el temor y la incertidumbre-_

Mittens.-¡Scott!-_exclamó su nombre en un grito medio ahogado. Seguido de eso, corrió a toda velocidad al jardín delantero. La seguimos Luna, Rhino, y yo, siendo precisamente yo el que se dirigió allá más rápidamente-_

_Apenas hubimos llegado al jardín delantero, vimos, llenos de horror, cómo nos miraba preocupado desde la ventana de un amplio automóvil. Dentro, habían varios perros con él, algunos iban atrás, otro iba en la parte del conductor. Uno de ellos lo había subido allí, y, al sentir nuestra presencia, se giró para vernos, bajando el vidrio y sacando la cabeza-_

Perro.-Al fin tendré mi venganza. ¿Quieres saber qué se siente perder a un ser querido, Bolt? ¡Lamentarás el día en que metiste tus narices en los asuntos de papá!

Mittens.-Es…¡el hijo de Feuer, el que salía en las fotos!-_dio un salto, llorando de impotencia-_¡Scott!

Feuer Jr.-Vaya, qué lista.-_miró un reloj que había en el auto-_Oh, voy tarde. Nos estamos viendo, Bolt.-_apretó los dientes en una sonrisa con el ceño fruncido, y, ahora, en tono burlón, exclamó, mientras cerraba la puerta-_¡Auf Wiedersehen! ((Adiós en alemán))

Bolt.-¡NO!-_salté contra la camioneta, pero obviamente, no le hice nada. Es más, se puso en marcha bastante rápido, avanzando hacia la salida del pasaje, llevándose consigo a nuestro pequeño Scott-_

Rhino.-¡Tenemos que seguirlos, y ya, que se escapan!

Mittens.-¡Tras él!-_corrió tras la camioneta, igual que Luna y yo-_

Luna.-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió que esto pasaría?-_me preguntó mientras corría a mi lado, saliendo apenas del asombro-_

Bolt.-No lo sé, ¡Pero no dejaré que se lleven a mi hijo!-_exclamé decidido-_

_Llegando a cierto punto del callejón, la camioneta dio un fuerte acelerón, y, avanzando a tumbos, intentó lanzarse sobre "algo". Ese "algo" eran nada más ni nada menos que Chris y Bobby, quienes, hábilmente, consiguieron evadir el ataque al saltar a los lados, quedando fuera de alcance. Bobby se quedó echado unos segundos, mientras que Chris dio una suerte de voltereta hacia atrás, quedando de pie al instante, mirando perplejo cómo la camioneta salía del callejón muy rápido. Corrimos a su lado._

Chris.-Bolt, ¿Ya viste…?

Bolt.-Sí, ya me fijé, ¡Debo alcanzarlo!

Chris.-Eh, espera. No lo alcanzarás a pie.-_me detuvo bruscamente, haciéndome frenar de golpe al poner una pata contra mí-_

Rhino.-Tiene razón.-_agregó jadeando-_necesitamos algo más veloz.

Mittens.-Oh, no, mi…mi hijo…mi cachorrito…Scott…-_comenzó a sollozar desconsolada-_

Luna.-Mittens, tranquila, los alcanzaremos.-_puso una pata sobre su hombro-_

Bobby.-_habiéndose levantado, se apegó a nosotros-_Necesitamos un transporte, o algo que nos ayude a agarrarlo.

Chris.-De hecho, se me ocurre una solución.-_dijo muy calmado-_

Bolt.-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?-_lo miré extrañado pero muy ansioso-_

Chris.-_ajustándose los anteojos, me señaló con el hocico la camioneta de James-_Allí está.

Luna.-¡¿Qué? No, espera, ni lo sueñes, Chris, es nueva.-_se adelantó-_

Chris.-Puede ser, pero es la única opción.-_le comentó igual de calmado. En ese momento no sé si lo envidié o lo odié por la capacidad que tenía de siempre permanecer en calma-_

Bolt.-¿Y sabes conducir esa cosa?

Chris.-_no respondió, sólo corrió hacia la camioneta. Confiando en que sabía lo que hacía, todos lo seguimos-_

Mittens.-Debo recuperar a mi hijo, a como dé lugar.-_dijo ya algo más tranquila-_

Rhino.-Es cierto, no podemos dejarlo en manos de perro.

Bolt.-_llegué al lado de la camioneta, mirándola curioso. Estaba cerrada, no había forma de subir.-_No podemos subir, Chris.

Chris.-_parándose en dos patas, abrió una especie de manilla con la nariz, dejando la puerta abierta-_Ya está. Todos a bordo.-_sonrió-_

Bolt.-¡Sí!-_di un salto de emoción, y luego otro salto, esta vez para subir. Una vez dentro, esperé instrucciones de Chris, quien también subió, incluso antes que yo-_

Bobby.-_repitiendo la misma operación que Chris, pero con una de las puertas traseras, lanzó dentro la esfera de Rhino, subiendo él después-_

Mittens.-_muy rápidamente, probablemente a causa de la preocupación, saltó dentro, quedando al lado de Rhino-_

Luna.-_suspirando resignada, y mirando al cielo, abrió la otra puerta delantera, subiendo de co-piloto. (Chris iba en el asiento del conductor)_

Chris.-Bolt, tú encárgate de los pedales. Yo conduciré.-_cerró la puerta del vehículo, cosa que también hicieron los demás-_

James.-_saliendo de la casa con unas cajas, atónito, se quedó parado viéndonos dentro de su auto nuevo-_

Chris.-Ya, Bolt, los pedales.

Bolt.-¿Eh? Ah, sí.-_me puse debajo del asiento del conductor, donde habían tres pedales distintos. Se me ocurrió que sería como esa cosa que los humanos llamaban Tetris, aunque no sabía qué era, me gustaba esa palabra-_

Luna.-Chris, no lo rayes, ni lo aboyes, ¿De acuerdo?

Chris.-No prometo nada.-_girando lo que parecían unas llaves, encendió el motor-_Veamos cómo anda esta camioneta. Luna, jala esa palanca que está allí.-_señaló con una pata-_

Mittens.-Chris, por lo que más quieras, quiero ver viva a mi hijo, ¿Está bien?

Chris.-Eh, no te preocupes, sé cómo conducir estos automóviles.-_acomodó un espejillo que había en el techo del vehículo, misma cosa que hizo con los laterales-_

James.-¡Oigan, mi camioneta!-_de la sorpresa, dejó caer las cajas que traía en los brazos-_

Bobby.-¡Ahora, Bolt, el acelerador!

Bolt.-Ah, sí, sí.-_presioné un pedal al azar, pero no pasó nada, salvo un extraño ruido proveniente de debajo del automóvil-_

Chris.-_tomó una palanca con números, y la movió dejándola hacia adelante, donde la palanca marcaba una "R". Entonces nos pusimos en movimiento, pero fue hacia atrás.-_Perdonen, mi error.-_movió ahora la palanca hasta un "1". Ahora sí avanzamos, pero poco, y lentamente, mientras yo no presionaba el pedal-_Bolt, presiona el pedal que tocaste antes.

Bolt.-Eh, ya está.-_lo presioné con suavidad y sentí que nos deslizamos hacia adelante a mayor velocidad-_¡Bien!

Luna.-¡La cuidaremos, lo juro!-_le gritó a James, quien de seguro sólo oyó un ladrido sonoro-_

Chris.-_ignorando completamente a James, y mirando hacia adelante, tomó nuevamente la palanca entre sus dedos, diciendo, con un tono de voz algo extraño, pero que sonó, por cierto, muy bien-_Ahora, a por Feuer.

_Dicho esto, presioné el acelerador con más fuerza._

-Chapter´s End-

Próximo capítulo: Persecución de Alto Riesgo

Bueno, mis amigos, este es el capítulo 6, y el primero de los que escribí a mano. En un par de días subiré el próximo, que ya está listo, aunque me queda pasarlo a la computadora. Mientras tanto, espero ansioso sus reviews, para que me digan cómo quedó este capítulo n.n. Ahora, con respecto a la historia en sí, ¿Lograrán los chicos atrapar a Feuer Jr. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Qué planea hacer él con el pequeño e indefenso Scott? ¿Hacia dónde está escapando, y por qué? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán. Ahora sí, deseándoles lo mejor una vez más, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: Para aquel que esté interesado en saber más acerca de los personajes, hay una lista detallada acerca de ellos en mi profile. Trabajo en eso para dejarlo lo más completo posible.

PD2: Y, si por algún caso, hubiese alguien que esté interesado en conocerme o hablar conmigo, he publicado mi e-mail en mi profile. Lo dejaría aquí, pero, al parecer, no se puede.


	7. Persecución de Alto Riesgo

Capítulo 7: Persecución de Alto Riesgo

Chris P.O.V.

Chris.-¡Bolt, acelera, ya!

Bolt.-Sí, ya voy, estoy en eso.-_miró los pedales, obviamente confundido-_¿Cuál es el acelerador?

Chris.-Ese, no, espera, el otro. El que tienes al lado.-_le señalé con una pata el indicado-_

Bolt.-Ah, ya está. Igual lo hubiese hallado solo.-_bromeó-_

Mittens.-Ejem, ¿Te importaría presionarlo? Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta para hoy…

Bolt.-¿Eh? Sí…de acuerdo. Aquí vamos.-_sacudió la cabeza y presionó levemente el acelerador-_

_El automóvil se deslizó calle abajo a velocidad moderada, pero dejando atrás rápidamente la casa de James, quien no creía lo que estaba viendo._

James.-¡Eh, mi camioneta, vuelvan acá, ahora, AHORA!-_comenzó a dar saltos en medio de la calle, agitando los brazos como un desquiciado-_

Luna.-No va a ser fiesta la que tenga cuando vuelva a casa…-_dijo mirando a su persona a través de un espejo lateral-_

Bolt.-Bien, ¿Ahora qué?

Chris.-_esperé hasta casi llegar a la esquina para dar la orden-_Frena, pero ahora.

Bolt.-Ajá…¿cuál es el freno?-_presionó los pedales al azar hasta dar con el freno, haciendo que nos detuviéramos justo en la salida del callejón, donde esperaba ubicar a Feuer, y seguirlo-_

_Tal como esperaba, una avalancha de autos circulaba por la calle a esa hora, haciendo casi imposible distinguir un vehículo en particular, pero…no había tiempo para eso. Debía hallar a Feuer, o Bolt no vería jamás a su hijo. Forcé la vista por un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que divisé la camioneta que buscaba doblando a la derecha por una rotonda._

Música de Ambientación: http: .com/watch?v=v8BIa-mgafw

Bobby.-¡Ya los vi, van allá, tras ellos!-_dio un salto contra el asiento, señalando con un dedo la dirección-_

Mittens.-¡Rápido, Bolt, nuestro hijo nos necesita!-_era primera vez que oía a Mittens usando un tono tan decidido-_

Bolt.-Sí, ya lo sé.-_pisó por accidente el embrague, situación que aproveché para pasar el cambio al de máxima velocidad-_

Chris.-No escaparás.-_entrecerré los ojos un poco mientras Bolt presionaba el acelerador, giré el volante al tope a la derecha, pasando por sobre una pequeña plaza, poniéndonos en persecución contra Feuer Jr-_

Bobby.-Mittens, tranquila, todo saldrá bien…-_puso una pata sobre el hombro de la gata, quien llevaba el ceño fruncido-_

Mittens.-_tomó la pata de Bobby y se la quitó de encima, como devolviéndosela-_Lo sé. Me encargaré personalmente si es necesario.-_no despegó la vista de la camioneta que se llevaba a su ser más preciado-_

Rhino.-Gata, ya me asustas, suenas como si le vas a dar una paliza a Feuer cuando lo atrapemos…

Mittens.-Lo haré si tengo la oportunidad.-_se le erizaron los pelos del lomo, con gesto algo desafiante (yo la veía por el espejo retrovisor)-_

_Debido a la alta velocidad que alcanzamos, estuvimos a un pelo de alcanzar a Feuer Jr, pero justo cuando planeaba detenerlo poniéndome a su lado, la camioneta en la que éste iba viró peligrosamente a la izquierda, yéndose directo a la carretera-_

Luna.-Pareciera que sabe hacia dónde va…

Bobby.-Seguirlo por allí es peligroso, algo debe estar tramando, Chris.

Chris.-Sí, Bobby, lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo para improvisar una vía secundaria.-_dicho esto, giré el volante entrando a la carretera, siguiendo a Feuer Jr, aunque ésta vez nosotros llevábamos una velocidad mayor que la suya-_

Luna.-Chris, ve más despacio, que o si no…-_desvié la dirección un segundo para esquivar un agujero, mientras Luna se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra el vidrio-_Auch, eso mismo…

Chris.-Perdona, Luna…-_giré el volante nuevamente, tomando la pista lateral a la de la otra camioneta, dándole alcance finalmente-_

_Era esperable que Feuer Jr. supiera que le seguiríamos, pues aminoró la velocidad una vez le dimos alcance, como intentando ponerse a nuestra altura._

Bobby.-_en un intento de asomar parte de su cuerpo por la ventana, se golpeó la nariz contra el vidrio-_Ah, ¿cómo abro esto?

_Sin perder tiempo, presioné el botón adecuado desde el tablero de mando, bajando todos los vidrios. Inesperadamente, los de nuestro enemigo también bajaron, permitiéndonos ver a Feuer, quien asomó poco menos de la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, con un gesto de clara irritación._

Feuer Jr.-¿Qué no pueden dejar de estorbarme un segundo? ¡Lárguense!-_gritó enojado-_

Bolt.-¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!-_gritó a su vez desde bajo el asiento-_

Feuer Jr.-¡NO! Además…-_fue interrumpido por Scott, quien se asomó a la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos-_

Scott.-¡Papá, ayúdame!-_suplicó mientras apoyaba las pequeñas patas en parte de la puerta, como intentando brincar hasta nuestro vehículo-_

Bobby.-¡Salta, Scott, te atraparé!-_le animó este extendiendo sus patas-_

_El cachorro tomó impulso y estuvo a punto de quedar en libertad, pero Feuer Jr, aprovechándose de su edad, lo asió fuertemente de la cola, lanzándolo nuevamente dentro del vehículo. Por no poder poner toda mi atención en el evento no comprendí bien qué pasó, pero sí sé que Feuer, de alguna manera, consiguió dejar al pequeño bajo su asiento, imposibilitado de hacer nada._

Feuer Jr.-Les gustó molestar a mi padre, ¿verdad? ¡Y lo consiguieron! Me lo quitaron…¡Y ahora les devolveré el favor!-_frunció el ceño con una mirada obviamente furiosa, pero noté en ella nerviosismo e incluso algo de miedo, aunque no estoy seguro, pues debía de dividir mi atención entre lo que ocurría "al lado", y en el camino al mismo tiempo, para no chocar._

Bobby.-Entonces, ¿por qué no arreglas este asunto con nosotros directamente, sin molestar al cachorro indefenso?-_lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y con una voz bastante seria-_

Feuer Jr.-_levantó una pata como para decir algo, sin embargo, no podía ni sabía responder a la pregunta de Bobby. Tras unos breves segundos en los que se mantuvo así, luego lanzó un gritito de rabia. Estaba ahora lleno de una irritación latente, la que casi podía formarle un aura alrededor del cuerpo-_¡Cállate! ¡Me encargaré de ustedes, con mi arma secreta!-_bajó las patas, pero no la cabeza, obviamente recogió algo, luego nos sonrió maléficamente-_

_Por la nueva expresión de Feuer, tuve un muy mal presentimiento. No se me había ocurrido que podía estar armado, y, sí efectivamente lo estaba, entonces podríamos ir pensando en despedirnos de Scott para siempre._

Feuer Jr.-¡Ajá!-_levantó al mismo tiempo ambas patas, sin despegar la mirada de nosotros, y, por lo tanto, sin ver la terrible arma. Levantó las patas, ahora sacándolas por la ventana, dejándonos ver el peligroso objeto: Era nada más ni nada menos que un rollo de papel higiénico. Ahora su expresión pasó a tomar un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad enorme-_¡¿QUÉ? ¿Esto es el arma? ¡No, no, no!-_comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el rollo, luego golpeando aquel contra la puerta del vehículo por fuera, haciendo un berrinche-_¡No, es injusto!

Luna.-Vaya si es infantil…-_observó como extrañada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo-_

Feuer Jr.-_irritado a un nivel ya límite, profirió un grito, rojo de rabia-_¡Tomen esto!-_tomó un leve impulso y nos arrojó por la ventana el rollo de papel higiénico, el que, por mala suerte, me dio directo en la cara, haciéndome perder el control del vehículo por algunos instantes-_

Bobby.-¡Chris…cuidado!-_nos íbamos directo contra las barreras de contención-_

_De pronto logré retomar el control de la camioneta, la que pasó dando tumbos a la pista lateral, salvándonos del choque. Me sentí aliviado por algunos instantes, y noté que adelante había un puente en línea totalmente recta, lo que me facilitaría conducir._

Bobby.-Qué suerte, uff…-_se soltó del asiento delantero, al cual se había aferrado como listo para la colisión, tomando con ambas patas el papel higiénico, como cubriéndolo-_

Feuer Jr.-Son duros, ¿eh? ¡Bien, ésta SÍ es un arma!-_muy repentinamente sacó de debajo del asiento una gran pistola de clavos, con la cual nos apuntó-_¡Despídanse!

Mittens.-_rápidamente metió la cabeza bajo la ventana, cubriéndose, a su lado se puso Rhino, mientras que, adelante, Luna sólo se quedaba muda y estática por el miedo-_

Bobby.-¡Puedes seguir soñando, Feuer!-_saltó quedando a pocos centímetros de Mittens, hizo atrás la pata y le arrojó el rollo de papel a Feuer en las patas, haciéndole retroceder instintivamente, quedando así el arma sin quién la sostuviera, cayó por la ventana golpeándose en el cálido pavimento y quedando atrás muy rápido. Creo que en aquel momento bendije la buena puntería de Bobby-_

Feuer Jr.-¡Ah, no!-_se lanzó contra la ventana quedando apoyada la mitad de su cuerpo en ella, intentando salvar el arma, cosa que no consiguió. Su expresión dio paso a una desesperada mirada acompañada de un estremecimiento-_Esto no puede…ser…

Bolt.-¡Sí puede, devuélvenos a nuestro hijo!-_gritó dando un salto-_

Chris.-_me limité a seguir con la misma velocidad. En aquel momento pasamos junto a uno de aquellos instrumentos para medir la velocidad. Pensé que la policía sabía muy bien dónde uno podía descontrolarse un poco con la velocidad, lo que resultaba en una infracción que debías pagar sí o sí-_

Feuer Jr.-_ahora con una mirada llena de un odio feroz, se entró en el vehículo, y, sin previo aviso, tomó el volante girándolo hacia nosotros-_

Conductor.-Eh, ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Nos vas a matar!-_chilló el perro que iba conduciendo-_

Feuer Jr.-¡Cómanse esto!-_la camioneta golpeó la nuestra de lado, intentando echarla fuera del camino-_

_El golpe nos dio directo por el costado izquierdo del vehículo, aboyando levemente la puerta a mi lado, y volándole un espejo lateral. Luna profirió un grito de entre susto y preocupación._

Rhino.-Parece que este sujeto nos quiere fuera a como dé lugar…-_dijo tambaleándose por el impacto-_

Mittens.-¡Chris, haz algo!-_exclamó nerviosa al ver que Feuer giraba el volante para separarse de nosotros, tomar la pista primaria para aumentar aún más la velocidad, y luego quebrar el volante directo hacia nosotros. Si nos llegaba aquel golpe, podíamos despedirnos para siempre de Scott, y de nuestras vidas-_

_Habíamos llegado al sector del puente, el que luego daba a un estrecho túnel. Ni siquiera pensé lo que hice, fue por instinto, y ahora creo que podríamos haber muerto por lo que hice. Aunque eso da igual, habríamos muerto de todos modos: Tomé la palanca del freno de mano, y pulsé el botón, listo para hacerla atrás y frenar completamente._

Chris.-¡Todos agárrense bien!

Luna.-¿Qué? ¡Chris, esp-

_Hice atrás la palanca, dando un terrible frenazo. Luna salió disparada contra el parabrisas, que, de haber sido ella una humana, se habría hecho mil pedazos, pero por suerte no era así. Se golpeó la cabeza y luego quedó sentada donde estaba antes. Feuer pasó de largo, yéndose contra la barrera de contención, la cual azotó con un estridente ruido metálico._

Feuer Jr.-¡Ehk!-_aulló rabioso, pues casi se cayó por la ventana, con lo cual habría ido a parar al agua bajo el puente. Habría sido una caída de al menos 20 metros. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento me hizo recordar a Feuer(su padre)-_¡Suficiente, más rápido, más rápido!-_le ordenó al perro de al lado, el que iba pálido. El desdichado can no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer rápidamente. El vehículo se iba perdiendo de nuestra vista, al acelerar a tope.-_¡Adiós, tontos!

Scott.-¡Papi!-_gritó dando un salto contra la ventana-_

Bolt.-¡Que se escapa!-_exclamó alterado-_

Mittens.-¡Chris, ve más rápido!_-sentí el grito en plena oreja-_

Chris.-No puedo, está al límite…y eso que es nueva…

Luna.-_como recién recordando el hecho de que el vehículo era nuevo, profirió un chillido, alarmada-_¡Chris, el espejo no está!-_yo juraba que ella ya se había percatado de eso, pero al parecer me había equivocado-_

Bobby.-Qué observadora, Luna…como hace media hora ya que no está allí…

Rhino.-Tiene razón, se salió cuando nos chocó Feuer.

Luna.-James me va a castigar cuando llegue…-_se lamentó sacudiendo la cabeza-_

_Mientras, en el otro vehículo, parecía haberse armado una pelea, según lo que yo vi, Scott estaba forcejeando con Feuer Jr., no sé si para liberarse o para arrojar algo por la ventana._

Chris.-Eh, chicos, miren eso…-_señalé con una pata adelante-_

Bolt.-¿Qué…qué hace el cachorro?

Bobby.-Uh…pareciera…que está peleando con Feuer…

_En aquel instante, la camioneta de Feuer dio un frenazo, al parecer producto del intenso forcejeo que se llevaba a cabo entre el cachorro y Feuer, quien no quería dejarlo ir. En un segundo quedamos al lado del vehículo, ventana con ventana._

Scott.-¡Déjeme, quiero ir con mi MADRE!-_aulló, y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, saltó por la ventana directo a nuestro vehículo, pero Feuer Jr. lo alcanzo a asir de la cola-_

Feuer Jr.-¡No te vas a ningún lado!-_gritó enrabiado-_

Bobby.-_saltando contra la ventana, alcanzó a tomar a Scott por las patas delanteras-_¡Te tengo, Scott, no te sueltes!

Scott.-¡Tío, ayúdeme, por favor!-_dijo al borde de las lágrimas-_

Feuer Jr.-¡Suéltalo, es mío!-_se apoyó en las patas traseras contra la puerta, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Bobby era bastante más fuerte que él-_

Bolt.-¡Sí, hijo, ya estás con nosotros, sólo un poco más!-_dio un sato de alegría e inquietud. No pude evitar sentir un leve alivio en medio del pecho-_

Feuer Jr.-¡No se queden ahí, tontos, ayúdenme!-_les gritó a los perros que lo acompañaban, los que en un segundo se unieron a él, superando en fuerza a Bobby(eran cuatro perros juntos)-_¡Eso es, tráiganlo aquí!

Scott.-¡No! ¡Mami!-_intentó aferrarse a Bobby, y, este, por no soltarlo, reemplazó a Scott, afirmándolo en el aire, mientras Mittens, con un enorme esfuerzo lo agarró por las patas traseras-_¡No me suelte, por favor!

Bobby.-¡No te voy a soltar, confía en mí!-_en aquel momento me pareció o muy heroico o muy tonto lo que hacía Bobby. Estar entre dos vehículos yendo al menos a 110 kilómetros por hora, y sin quedar noqueado por el viento, definitivamente no era algo común-_

Feuer Jr.-¡Con más fuerza, ya lo tenemos!-_Scott volvía a estar dentro del vehículo, aún sujetado fuertemente por Bobby-_

Chris.-Oh, no…¡Bobby, entra al auto, ahora!-_lo alerté-_

Bobby.-No…puedo…debo salvar…a Scott…-_hablaba entrecortado por el viento, el cual había comenzado a asfixiarle-_

_Pero lo habría hecho antes, de saber que estábamos ingresando al túnel que sucedía al puente. Por cómo iba entre ambos vehículos, si no entraba antes de llegar al ingreso principal del túnel, se habría estrellado la mitad de su cuerpo contra el pavimento que dividía ambas mitades del túnel por medio de gruesos pilares recubiertos de roca, pero con una base metálica impenetrable-_

Chris.-¡Bobby, mira adelante, por favor!

Bobby.-Oh, espera…-_giró la cabeza divisando, ávido de terror, el pavimento-_Ay, Dios…-_miró a Feuer Jr-_¡Suéltalo!

Feuer Jr.-Suéltalo tú o quedarás pegado al pilar, amigo…-_sonrió malévolamente-_

Scott.-No, no me deje…no me deje con ellos…-_suplicó el pobre cachorro-_

Mittens.-¡Que ya no aguanto más!-_era verdad, pues Rhino había ido a ayudarle a sostener a Bobby, pero, lógicamente, no aportaba mucha fuerza-_

Bolt.-¡Hijo!-_fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar el desdichado pastor-_

Bobby.-Yo…lo siento, Scott…te rescataremos…-_sus patas comenzaron a aflojar las de él-_En verdad lo siento…

Scott.-¡Mami, papi! Tío…no…p-por favor…-_en aquel momento, Bobby, con los ojos cerrados, lo dejó ir. Cayó golpeándose la mitad del cuerpo con la puerta, para luego aterrizar dentro, sobre Mittens, quien estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo físico-_

Feuer Jr.-¡Jaja, tontos!-_cerró la ventana, la que estaba destrozada en ciertas partes por el choque con la barrera-_

Bolt.-Recuperaré a mi hijo…

Mittens.-Sí, cariño, estará con nosotros lo antes posible…

Chris.-¿El otro aeropuerto de la ciudad? Es también un helipuerto, pero… ¿Para qué rayos quiere Feuer…?-_no hubo la necesidad de terminar la pregunta, pues de inmediato se me ocurrió algo, disparatado, pero algo posible-_

Rhino.-¿Escaparse en helicóptero?-_preguntó incrédulo-_

Luna.-Podría ser, pero…¿Un HELICÓPTERO? ¿Cómo lo conduciría?

Chris.-Es lo de menos. Si lo tiene y consigue despegar, no veremos nunca más a ninguno de los dos…

Bolt.-No será así. Iré por mi hijo, no importa lo que cueste…

Mittens.-Cierto.

_Entonces seguimos en línea recta. Feuer había tomado la delantera, y, al parecer, un atajo, que lo guió directo al aeropuerto por la entrada principal. El antiguo nerviosismo de Mittens había renacido en todo su esplendor._

Feuer Jr.-Jeje, veremos si pueden con esto.-_chocó la camioneta contra unos grandes contenedores de basura, los que quedaron tumbados en mitad del camino por el que íbamos, formando una barricada muy oportuna para él, y muy inoportuna para nosotros._-

Bobby.-Canalla…no escaparás…-_tomó el rollo de papel higiénico y lo arrojó sobre unas tablas y planchas metálicas con rastros de basura sobre ellas. Estas cayeron por un costado de la calle, ensuciando el pavimento caliente por el sol de la tarde, que en unas horas daría paso a la noche. Nuevamente bendije la buena puntería de Bobby-_

Luna.-¡No, Chris, rodéalo, no saltes por ahí!-_exclamó mientras se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad-_

Chris.-No queda otra, jeje…-_desvié la dirección hacia la rampa artesanal, y en un momento nos vimos suspendidos en el aire, junto con la carrocería algo destrozada del vehículo nuevo de James-_

_Mientras íbamos por los aires, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo. Nos elevamos algo más de un metro sobre la reja del aeropuerto, y algo más de unos 30 centímetros de nuestros respectivos asientos. Sin embargo, aquello no era para siempre: Fue cosa de segundos para que nos fuéramos contra el piso, rebotando levemente los neumáticos sobre el suelo, con un ruido de goma desgarrada y metal doblándose bastante fuerte. Por el golpe, el parachoques del vehículo se desprendió y cayó rodando a un lado. Todos teníamos la respiración agitada por la emoción, el nerviosismo o quizá ambas cosas juntas.-_

Bolt.-Lo…logramos, jeje…llegamos antes que Feuer…

_Todos acompañaron la observación de Bolt con una leve y corta risilla, la que interrumpimos de inmediato al oír un chasquido, luego un fuerte sonido que iba en aumento, como de algo que giraba._

_Con un pésimo presentimiento, miré al lado, temblando. Era lo que producía aquel sonido, y llegué a preguntarme cómo fue que no lo vi antes: Era un avión de gran tamaño, con una turbina muy baja, la que estaba encendida, ya girando cada vez más rápido._

Chris.-¡A-a-abajo!-_presioné el botón para abrir los seguros en el mismo instante en que se comenzaba a sentir una fortísima ráfaga de viento. Una vez todos bajamos atropelladamente, el vehículo pareció retorcerse un segundo, y luego, con un ruido de lata que llegaba a ensordecer, salió despedido por los aires varios metros, girando sobre sí mismo y luego cayendo al revés (Impactando el techo contra el piso). Los trozos de vidrio destrozado cayeron cerca de nosotros mientras las ruedas se salían de sus ejes. Como un bono cómico, se activó la alarma del vehículo._

Luna.-Ay, no, James…me va a cocinar si me llega a encontrar después…

Rhino.-¡Eh, por allá!-_señaló con el dedo a Feuer Jr, quien iba corriendo llevándose con una pata a Scott, casi arrastrándolo-_

Bolt.-¡Tras él!-_exclamó, y muy rápidamente, se largó a la carrera tras él. Todos lo seguimos muy de cerca-_

Feuer Jr.-¡Rápido, rápido!-_comenzó a correr con el cachorro aún sujeto por el cuerpo. Se metió detrás de unos almacenes sonriendo-_

_Tras una breve carrera, atravesamos los almacenes llegando justo a un sitio al lado de una caleta. Había estacionado allí un gran helicóptero, y tanto Feuer Jr como Scott subieron a él, comenzó a despegar. No podía creer lo que veía: Tres perros iban conduciéndolo._

Bolt.-¡Que no huya!

Mittens.-¡Hijo!

Bobby.-¡Suban, rápido!

_Tomando un breve impulso, corrimos a toda velocidad, para luego dar un salto, llegando todos sobre la máquina antes de que despegara. Bobby tuvo que ayudar a Rhino a subir._

Feuer Jr.-¡Ajá!-_exclamó emocionado una vez subimos. Jaló una pequeña palanca, dejando una jaula enorme caer sobre nosotros, atrapándonos dentro-_¿Querían atraparme? ¡Pues yo los atrapé! Oh, sí, soy genial, soy el mejor, ¿Quién es el mejor de todos? ¡Yo, jajaja!-_comenzó a hacer un ridículo y burlón baile frente a nosotros-_

Bolt.-No…-_se golpeó la cabeza contra la reja, rojo de impotencia-_¿Qué pretendes hacer con nuestro hijo?-_lo miró enojado-_

Feuer Jr.-Oh, nada especial. Tú sabes…causarte a ti el daño que me causaste, eso es todo.-_sonrió mientras restregaba la cabeza de Scott, a quien le habían puesto un pañuelo en la boca para que no molestara-_

Mittens.-No, ¡no dejaremos que..!

Feuer Jr.-Ya me aburrieron. Buenas noches.-_dicho esto, lanzó contra la jaula una botella con líquido, un líquido que, nos calmó a todos en exceso. No era como el cloroformo, sino otra cosa…esto no producía esa somnolencia, sino un cansancio terrible. Aunque…tanto Bobby como yo estábamos cayéndonos del sueño, pues la noche anterior no habíamos dormido nada. Me desplomé rápida y pesadamente sobre el suelo metálico del helicóptero._

_Lo último que recuerdo fue al helicóptero dejar el aeropuerto y dejarse deslizar por el aire, una suave brisa nos llegó en el rostro, acentuando aún más nuestro sueño. Luego de oír algo acerca de una isla, simplemente me desplomé, ya dormido._

-Una o quizá dos, o quizá cuántas horas más tarde-

_Me desperté sobresaltado al notar que el helicóptero se sacudía. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y miré por la ventanilla. Sólo pude divisar una interminable porción de océano, que ya daba paso al ocaso._

Feuer Jr.-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?-_nos dijo de pronto, señalando hacia adelante-_

Chris.-_miré por el vidrio, y finalmente divisé una porción de tierra enorme, una isla.-_¿Q-qué…?-_en aquel momento me detuvo Feuer Jr. Noté que tanto él como los demás perros llevaban paracaídas._

Feuer Jr.-Es una lástima que nunca llegarán a conocerla. Les explicaría, pero me lo prohibió.

Luna.-¿Prohibió? ¿Prohibió…quién?-_sacudió la cabeza, confundida-_

Feuer Jr.-No les puedo decir. Bien, despídanse de cachorro, porque nosotros nos vamos de aquí.-_hizo una señal con una pata y los demás perros se le unieron, también los que conducían. Fue, evidentemente, una mala señal.-_Serán muy buenos para fastidiar, pero eso se acabó. Me voy, con mis nuevos amigos. Adiós, y, ¡buen viaje al otro mundo, jajaja!-_abrió la puerta, y, en un segundo, se lanzó fuera, junto con los demás perros. Scott, que había conseguido zafarse de una parte del pañuelo, profirió un grito ahogado.-_

_Lo siguiente puede ser considerado una verdadera pesadilla: El helicóptero se tornó fuera de control en cosa de un segundo, el sistema eléctrico, que indicaba en una pantallita negra, con letras rojas, las palabras: ERROR, PÉRDIDA DE ALTURA, PELIGRO, PELIGRO. El sistema eléctrico se había averiado, levantándose la jaula en la que estábamos cautivos. Salimos despedidos hacia adelante, agarrándonos de uno de los fierros que estaban al lado de la puerta._

Chris.-¡Nos…estrellaremos!-_comencé a sentirme muy mareado por las vueltas del vehículo-_

Rhino.-¡Ah, no…soy muy joven para morir!-_exclamó girando dentro de su esfera, la cual sostenía Mittens-_

Mittens.-¿Qué haremos, Bolt?-_tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados-_

Bolt.-No…lo sé…amor…

Chris.-Saltaremos. Eso haremos.-_todos voltearon la mirada, entre sorprendida e incrédula, hacia mí-_Cuando les dé la señal, saltaremos, todos al mismo tiempo, ¿entendido?

Bobby.-Pero…¡Nos mataremos!-_exclamó aferrado con fuerza al delgado metal, el que comenzaba a doblarse-_

Luna.-No nos queda otra…hay que hacerlo.-_sus orejas se sacudían por el viento, el que le daba en plena cara-_

Chris.-Sí, además, moriremos si nos quedamos aquí…esperen mi señal…iremos todos juntos…recuérdenlo…

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Bobby y Luna.-De…acuerdo…-_hablaron todos al unísono-_

Chris.-Bien…-_miré al piso, el que, dando vueltas, se acercaba más y más, como si fuese un monstruo buscando devorarnos-_Uno…dos…-_tomé aire, y, con una voz en la que empleaba toda mi fuerza, exclamé-_¡AHORA!

_No recuerdo el salto, sólo la caída. Los seis nos separamos del helicóptero al momento en que hablé. Salimos disparados estrepitosamente por la puerta, rozando los rotores de la máquina, la que se venía abajo con todo el peso, y sin más resistencia que el viento, el que se iba acrecentando más y más, casi dejando aturdido. Mientras pensaba en si sobreviviríamos, sentí mi cuerpo, acompañado de cinco salpicaduras, entrando directo al mar. Abrí los ojos como por instinto, y consideré una suerte gigantesca aún tener mis anteojos._

_A unos 10 metros de nosotros, el helicóptero cayó al mar, destrozándose primero que nada, las aspas, cuyos trozos doblados salieron despedidos por los aires, rozándonos a momentos. Hubo una fuerte explosión, seguida de una nube de fuego que se proyectó hacia el cielo en medio del mar. De este surgió una onda expansiva tan fuerte, que nos arrojó hacia el lado contrario con bastante fuerza. Al siguiente momento del que tengo memoria, estábamos recostados sobre la orilla de una playa. Habíamos alcanzado la famosa isla._

_Supongo que fue la corriente la que nos empujó allí, pero el asunto importante, es que para ese entonces, ya era de noche. Miré alrededor a mis compañeros, pero nada. O bien estaban inconscientes o bien se arrastraban unos centímetros para luego quedarse allí, jadeando, a punto de desmayar. Mi mirada se posó por un instante en los restos del helicóptero, cuyos rotores continuaron girando aún por varios segundos después del impacto. Tras sentir una suave brisa marina que acariciaba mis mejillas, recosté la cabeza sobre la arena, donde me quedé dormido muy profundamente. Habíamos sobrevivido, eso lo sabía…pero…¿Había sido para bien o para mal? Scott aún era prisionero de Feuer Jr., y nosotros sólo podíamos descansar allí. La arena era cómoda, al contrario de lo que creía. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, cuando se está tan cansado…cualquier lugar sirve para dormir…_

-Chapter´s End-

Amigos y lectores míos, éste es el capítulo 7, y el más largo de Destinos Unidos 2. Quería pedirles perdón por la gigantesca demora de esta historia (Poco menos de tres semanas) para ser continuada, pero se me perdió el cuaderno donde había escrito el capítulo, así que tuve que reescribirlo, y arreglarle algunos detalles. El siguiente demorará menos, es mi palabra.

Ahora, respecto a la historia, ¿Qué pasará con Scott, y con Feuer Jr.? ¿Dónde están los chicos ahora? Un detallito: ¿Por qué Feuer Jr. llamó sus "nuevos amigos" a los perros que le ayudaron? ¿Acaso no los conocía? ¿Quiénes son aquellos Strider y Jean? ¿Tendrán algo que ver? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán n.n

Deseándoles lo mejor, y, muy agradecido de quienes aún leen esta historia, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: No pierdan de vista el nuevo escenario, es importante para la trama de la historia.  
PD2: ¡No olviden los reviews, por favor! Sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir esta historia.


	8. Adentrándonos En Lo Desconocido

Capítulo 8: Adentrándonos En Lo Desconocido

Bolt P.O.V.

_No quería despertar, quería mantenerme donde estaba, durmiendo bajo esa relajante brisa que había por la playa, pero un insistente llanto finalmente terminó por espantar mi modorra. Abrí los ojos pesadamente justo para ver, a unos dos metros de distancia, a Luna, quien se sobaba reiteradamente una pata, con una mueca de dolor pegada al rostro. Se veía, sin embargo, inusualmente tierna en esa posición, sentada mirando al mar, y luego a mí._

Bolt.-Luna…¿D-dónde…hemos venido a parar?

Luna.-No…no lo sé, Bolt…sólo sé que lejos de casa…y probablemente desconectados de todo…hay…hay mar por todos lados…al menos mirando por aquí…

Chris.-_llegó repentinamente de entre las sombras, aún quedando la mitad de su rostro sumergido en ellas. El efecto de luz-sombra le dio un extraño semblante, reflejándose sobre sus anteojos el filo incoloro de la oscuridad, y por el otro lado, un pequeño haz de luz que se proyectaba desde la luna hasta el mar, haciendo brillar las dioptrías-_Es lo más lógico…esto es una isla…-_me tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que, a pesar de su apariencia, tenía la misma voz de siempre-_

Bobby.-_apareció a su lado, se veía cansado, pero muy levemente. Al parecer no fui el único que había tenido un sueño reparador y tranquilizante. Por alguna razón se me ocurrió que fue Chris quien más descansó, y la que menos, Luna, o…o tal vez…Mittens…_-

Luna.-¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes?-_dijo en un tono que casi me pareció materno-_

Bobby.-Bueno…Chris quiso ir a echar un vistazo a dónde estamos…yo lo seguí.

Bolt.-¿Y? ¿Alguna pista?-_me levanté tan rápido como pude, mirando fijamente a ambos canes-_

Chris.-Pues sí...hemos encontrado algo como un pueblo…o una ciudad, quizá, de luces cegadoras, bastante potentes. Deberíamos de ir a ver más de cerca. Después de todo…cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse tirado en medio de una playa desconocida…

Bolt.-Sí, buena idea, vamos de inmediato…Luna se había lastimado, creo…

Luna.-Estoy bien, gracias, Bolt.-_se levantó cuidándose de apoyar lo menos posible la pata herida sobre la arena-_

Bolt.-Bien, sólo faltan Mittens, y Rhino, entonces.

Rhino.-_saltó con su esfera del esbelto lomo de Bobby, aterrizando sobre la arena, y rodando rápidamente hasta quedar a mi lado-_¡Presente, seeeñor!-_puso una pata sobre su frente-_

Bolt.-Jaja, bien…falta mi…eh…mi Mittens.-_Luna me miró raro. Me dije:…"Eso no sonó bien"…-_

Chris.-Eh, sí, pero…¿Dónde está ella?-_me interrogó clavándome la mirada-_

Bolt.-¿Ella? Pues…bueno, está…-_me volteé y cuando vi sobre la arena, su figura aún estaba impresa sobre la arena. Sentí que, en cualquier momento, o me desmayaría o me daría un infarto_-N-n…no está…no está aquí…-_dije acentuando mi extrañeza e incredulidad inicial-_

Chris-…Cuando me levanté, no me fijé si estaba o no…-_se acercó al hueco donde antes había estado recostada mi pareja-_Y no sabría decir si…-_palpó la arena con una pata cuidadosamente, luego la retiró-_Vaya…ella no se fue hace demasiado…la noche es cálida, por lo que su calor aún se siente levemente entre la arena, pero…no fue hace mucho…tal vez deberíamos buscarla.-_dijo examinando el cielo nocturno-_No sabemos dónde estamos…

Bobby.-Es claro que hay que buscarla, pero, antes…-_sacudió la cabeza al mirar hacia la amplia vegetación que presentaba el sector-_Así no la vamos a encontrar nunca.

Luna.-Tal vez no ande muy cerca…

Rhino.-O tal vez no ande muy lejos.-_señaló con aire optimista-_

Chris.-Bien, en cualquier caso…hay que encontrarla, pero para eso, necesitamos pistas. Algo que nos ayude. Dime, Bolt…-_me miró fijamente por varios segundos. Sus ojos relucieron tras los cristales-_Sólo por casualidad…¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de ella? Vamos, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Bolt.-¿Yo? No…no recuerdo nada, el helicóptero…luego…saltamos, y…oh, Mittens…amor…no…-_no noté que había ido bajando la cabeza, sólo me percaté del hecho una vez sentí mi frente contra la arena-_No consigo recordar…nada…

Luna.-Bolt, piensa, por favor. Es vital que recuerdes algo…no lo sé, si te dijo que iría a algún lado, o que la buscaras luego, algo por el estilo…-_ahora parecía preocuparse más por mí y por Mittens, más que en su pata herida, la que apoyó contra la arena soltando un suave gemido de dolor. No pude evitar pensar en que era una muy buena amiga-_

_Mi mente daba vueltas. No precisamente porque estaba mareado, sino por la preocupación. Sentí una paranoia y una desesperación intentando penetrar mi mente, dudas realmente impactantes: de no saber si ella estaría bien, o si incluso mi hijo estaría bien…¿Qué podía estar bien? Había perdido a la gata que amo en Quién sabe dónde, y mi hijo, apenas un cachorro de escasa edad era prisionero de un loco que sólo quería vengarse de mí.  
Supe que, de haber sucumbido ante tales pensamientos, no habría nada que hacer y perdería toda la valiosa noche en una siesta sin descanso verdadero. Gracias al cielo pude controlarme. De entre las sombras de mi mente apareció, radiante, un recuerdo._

Chris.-Bolt, ¿Has conseguido recordar algo? Dime que sí…-_se acercó más a mí, acción que todos los demás copiaron al cabo de unos segundos. Al parecer mi expresión facial ya lo había dicho todo-_

Bolt.-Yo…sí…tengo algo…a-anoche…ella…-_elevé la vista al cielo, donde la luna jugaba a las escondidas entre gruesas nubes grises-_

-Raconto-

Mittens.-_me despertó con una pata, sacudiendo mi estómago suavemente-_Bolt…amor…necesito un poco de agua…tengo…tengo tanta sed…vuelvo de inmediato, ¿sí? Te amo.-_sentí sus labios besar los míos, aún entre sueños-_

Bolt.-Mhjj…-_sólo atiné a responder con un extraño sonido, luego de aquel sonido no recuerdo nada más, sólo el cuerpo de Mittens apartándose del mío, y luego mi cabeza recostarse sobre la arena, girando levemente-_

-Fin del Raconto-

Chris.-Entonces ella se fue porque ella quiso ir a tomar algo, uhm…

Luna.-Pero…¿Por qué no volvió? Deben haber pasado al menos dos horas desde entonces…

Chris.-Exacto. Debería de haber vuelto en breve, pues…bueno, es entendible que no quisiera tomar agua salada, pero…¿Qué tan lejos puede quedar un fuente de agua potable en un sitio claramente habitado y civilizado?-_bajó levemente la cabeza, en expresión pensativa-_

Bobby.-Tal vez…-_iba a decir algo más, pero Chris lo interrumpió-_

Chris.-Tal vez algo le pasó mientras fue a beber…

Bolt.-No. No puede ser.-_me incorporé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Recién entonces fue que Chris se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta, pues su mirada se tornó algo sorprendida-_Eso…no es verdad…

Luna.-Bolt, tranquilo…ella..-_no la dejé finalizar-_

_Me desplomé sobre la arena, yéndome de bruces. Tenía miedo, desesperación, paranoia y un muy mal presentimiento. Mi pareja estaba perdida, o quizá peor, en un lugar donde un maniático tenía a mi hijo, ¿Por qué no podía también tenerla a ella? Mi corazón batía como un tambor, comencé a sudar, profiriendo cosas acerca de Mittens, de peligro, de Scott y de otras cosas que ni siquiera yo entendí. Estaba histérico, pero no me daba cuenta, sino que sólo lloriqueaba, gritaba y profería gritos y chillidos de dolor. Tal como un niño humano haciendo una de sus características "pataletas", rasguñaba la arena una y otra vez, como intentando encontrarla bajo el interminable montón. Me levanté al sentir una pata sobre mi hombro, sollozaba a todo volumen, cuando sentí aquella pata girarme, sentí también, inmediatamente después, una fortísima cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Mis lágrimas volaron por los aires, y sólo pude permanecer en esa posición por varios segundos, sin hacer ni decir nada concreto. Mi llanto poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta que, muy difícilmente, logré recuperar la compostura._

Bolt.-G-gracias, Luna…perdón…yo, eh…lo necesitaba…-_dije sacudiendo la cabeza, algo mareado por el golpe-_

Luna.-No, Bolt, perdóname tú a mí…no…no debí golpearte, pero…era la única alternativa, estabas desquiciado…-_dijo bajando la mirada. En aquel momento pensé que prefería mil veces una cachetada de Luna, que si Chris me hubiese golpeado. De seguro me habría dado tal puñetazo que me habría dejado sin conocimiento-_

Chris.-Mjm…nada como un buen golpe para quitar un berrinche…-_dijo medio en broma, medio en serio-_

Rhino.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_protestó eufórico, dando brincos-_¡Bolt no merece ser tratado así!-

Luna.-Pero…pero si ya le pedí disculpas…-_dijo como avergonzada-_

Bolt.-No…no hay problema, de verdad que lo necesitaba…-_sacudí la cabeza una última vez y luego comencé a caminar por un caminito de tierra largo, que se prolongaba hasta el pueblo…o ciudad, lo que fuera, que Chris había comentado.-_

Luna.-Eh. ¿Dónde vas?

Bolt.-A buscar a mi pareja y a mi hijo.-_dije sin vacilar-_Y de paso, averiguamos qué es este lugar.-_me adelanté primero a paso lento, para que los demás me alcanzaran y se me unieran. No pasaron más de cinco segundos hasta que estuvimos avanzando más deprisa, aproximándonos hacia las luces que habían bajando una especie de colina. Atrás de mí, Chris y Bobby comentaban cosas entre ellos, y Luna conversaba con Rhino acerca de lo que era una isla._

_Habría echado un vistazo a la isla, verla desde donde estaba, digo, pero era imposible. Al menos siendo de noche, sí lo era._

_Comenzamos a apresurar el paso, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre nosotros y el poblado. Descendimos con cuidado, en zig-zag por la colina, cuidándonos de no caer, pues había un profundo y largo agujero a lo largo del camino, había un rústico puente para atravesarlo sin necesidad de peligro. A su lado, roto, se hallaba un collar. El terror me invadió al percatarme que era el de Mittens. Aún así, no lo comenté._

Bobby.-Vaya si no es eso oportuno…-_dijo sonriendo ampliamente-_

Chris.-Yo no diría que tanto, Bobby…¿Qué es eso?-_señaló con el hocico una figura cuadrúpeda que se mantenía obstruyendo el puente. Algo le caía del hocico-_

Bolt.-Hola.-_saludé y me acerqué al sujeto-Sí, era un perro-_Necesitamos ayuda, una gata, amiga nuestra, se perdió, y…-_una pata se interpuso entre mí y el can, que estaba de espaldas. Al girar mi vista, vi que Chris me había detenido-_Eh, ¿Qué pasa?

Chris.-Bolt…algo anda mal con este sujeto.-_me dijo en voz baja. Reparé en el hecho de que el otro can ni siquiera se había volteado a verme luego de que le hablé-_

Bolt.-Pero…-_me detuvo nuevamente y me hizo retroceder-_

Chris.-_Ahora, algo más alejado del can, exclamó-_¡Hola! ¿Está bien?-_esperó la respuesta, que no llegó. En cambio, el perro giró la cabeza y nos clavó la mirada-_

_Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo al notar cómo era en verdad aquel perro: Sus ojos eran normales, pero parecían desorbitados levemente, gruñía y hablaba cosas ininteligibles, mientras un largo hilo de saliva espumosa le caía de las fauces. Temblaba reiteradas veces y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Pareció aturdido un momento al vernos junto a él, luego nos lanzó una mirada furtiva, sacudiendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin cambiar su aterrador aspecto._

Perro.-_¿Au?-profirió un extraño y gutural sonido, mientras nos miraba, aturdido-_

Chris.-Chicos…atrás…-_dijo mientras comenzamos a retroceder lentamente-_Tengan mucho cuidado, creo que-

Perro.-_¡Au!-chilló ahora, dando un salto en el lugar-¡Eennnn!-en un parpadeo, el perro se había abalanzado contra Chris, pero directamente. Me llamó la atención que se expusiera así a una muy probable contra del pastor.-_

Chris.-_Antes de que el can lograra atacarlo, Chris se lanzó hacia adelante, dándole un fuerte cabezazo al perro en la mitad del cuello, tirándolo de espaldas, aterrizando fuertemente contra el barro del piso-_

Perro.-_¡Iiiinhkkhh!-gritó, y, con un retorcimiento de su cuerpo, se puso en pie bastante rápido-_

Luna.-Ay, cielos…-_balbuceó asustada. El perro había pasado por el lado de Chris, viendo que no podía con él, y se lanzó ahora contra Luna, quien sólo miraba, pálida de terror-_

Rhino.-¡Oye, hazte a un…!-

Perro.-_¡¿Au?-saltó sobre Luna con bastante agilidad, tumbándola de espaldas. Ella profirió un grito de entre horror y dolor, pues, antes de que Bobby acudiera en su ayuda, el perro le asestó una mordida en el cuello-_

Luna.-¡Ah!-_se sacudió al can de encima dándole una patada en el pecho, Bobby lo remató embistiéndolo, y finalmente, Chris le asestó un puñetazo en plena nariz. El desdichado can profirió una última exclamación de entre sorpresa y mareo, y luego cayó inconsciente sobre el barro. Luna rápidamente se tanteó la herida para comprobar el tamaño de esta. Por suerte, fue rápida en su actuar, y los colmillos no hicieron más que una pequeña herida en su cuello. No era nada para preocuparse, pues era de poco tamaño.-_

Bobby.-Has tenido suerte…no fue más que un leve rasguño…-_comprobó su herida mirándola con detención-_

Luna.-Sí…uff…qué miedo sentí…pensé que me iba a matar…-_se sacudió del cuerpo la tierra-_

Rhino.-_se mantenía mirando al perro, como si estuviese extrañado y al mismo tiempo shockeado. Tenía sus razones, pues ni siquiera yo había visto alguna vez a un perro actuar tan salvajemente. Había intentando atacar a Chris, y luego a Luna, lo que significaba que no estaba loco. Chris examinaba, valiéndose de una pequeña ramita quebrada, la saliva del perro ahora inconsciente. Movido por la curiosidad, me allegué a él.-_

Bolt.-Chris…¿Qué…?

Chris.-_levantó la pata libre, en señal de "Espera". Levantó un largo y espeso hilo de saliva desde el hocico del perro. Sentí un leve asco al ver cómo se deslizaba hacia abajo, humedeciendo la rama-_Curioso…pensé que era rabia, pero…esta saliva…no es de rabia, sino de otra cosa…es muy poco espesa para ser rabia, pero…podría confundir a alguien que no supiera de esto…-_murmuró pensativo-_¿Qué será?...-_arrojó lejos el trozo de rama, con la saliva aún colgando de él-_Vaya si es extraño…-_analizó completamente el rostro del perro. Luego de unos segundos de detenida observación, se giró hacia mí-_Pareciera como si estuviera loco, pero pensaba demasiado como para estarlo, además…esta saliva…no es común…-_dijo meneando suavemente la cabeza-_

Bolt.-No lo sé, Chris, sinceramente…no sé de salivas…-_lo miré fijamente-_

Chris.-_levantó la mirada hasta que se encontró con la mía. Me miró fijamente por varios segundos, y luego rompió a reír-_Oh, eh, jeje…sí, cierto…no saber de salivas…buen chiste, Bolt.-_había reído tanto que sus lágrimas le habían humedecido y empañado los anteojos, los que se sacó y limpió para luego volver a calzárselos. Yo no entendí el chiste-_

Bobby.-Mejor nos damos prisa, ¿no? Podría despertar…

Rhino.-Sí, sí, mejor vámonos.-_insistió nervioso-_

Luna.-De acuerdo. En marcha.-_se levantó y, quejándose a bajo volumen por la herida, siguió caminando hacia el puente. Todos nos encaminamos tras ella-_

_Cruzamos el puente a paso rápido, llegando finalmente a la entrada del pueblo. Hubieron dos cosas que de inmediato llamaron mi atención: Primero, a pesar de ser ya de noche, la vida no parecía cesar allí. Veía siluetas pasear de aquí a allá varias veces. Las luces de todas las viviendas también estaban encendidas. Lo segundo, y probablemente más importante, era que nadie allí era humano. Sólo veía canes, y más canes. Me pareció divisar algunos gatos, pero ninguno parecido a mi Mittens. Quise acercarme al sector iluminado, pero esta vez fue Bobby quien me detuvo._

Bolt.-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté algo aturdido por el tirón-_

Bobby.-Bolt, ¿No recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar?-_me reprendió-_

Bolt.-Sí, pero, pensé que alguno de ellos…

Chris.-Mejor no acercarnos a ver de inmediato. Espiemos desde la oscuridad, a ver si son como aquel perro…

Bolt.-No lo creo, pues-

Chris.-No te atengas a suponer, Bolt. Mejor movilicémonos procurando que no nos vean. Por aquí.-_señaló un caminillo por detrás de las viviendas, levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna-_

Luna.-Hey, miren eso…-_apuntó con la pata una línea recta desde donde estábamos, hasta una gigantesca puerta metálica cerrada-_¿A dónde llevará aquella puerta?

Bobby.-Más vale averiguar, ¿no?-_se adelantó un par de pasos-_

_Oí un murmullo de unos perros, que se habían detenido a conversar entre ellos. A su lado, me pareció-bien podría haberme traicionado la vista-ver una enorme figura cuadrúpeda, que caminaba lentamente, arrastrando algo largo, y que emitía un chirrido metálico al arrastre contra el piso. Sentí escalofríos. Si de verdad aquella figura podía ser producto de mi imaginación…o…o si en realidad existía…Bobby era un perro grande, pero…aquella cosa era de, al menos, el triple de tamaño._

Chris.-Bien…si…si conseguimos esperar a que se abra aquella puerta, y entramos…podemos buscar a Mittens con más calma…algo me dice que Feuer Jr. se esconde allí…y, por consiguiente…también Scott.

Bolt.-Sí, claro…mejor vemos de más cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Por aquí…-_me acerqué caminando ya no sigilosamente, sino con prisa, ansioso de entrar en aquel lugar lo más pronto posible-_

_A paso rápido, no tardamos más de unos seis segundos en recorrer la distancia que había desde donde estábamos antes hasta la enorme puerta blindada. Nos aproximamos y vimos que tenía a un costado, un tablero de control táctil, pero no sabíamos cómo usarlo._

Luna.-Creo que mejor esperamos a que alguien más abra.

Chris.-Cierto. Pero antes, contemos que estemos todos. Hemos perdido ya a dos compañeros, no sería gracia perder a otro…

Bobby.-_Sólo respondió con un seco "Mjm", de afirmación-_

Bolt.-_Giré mi cabeza para revisar que estuviéramos todos, y fue recién entonces que reparé en que Rhino no nos acompañaba-_Rayos, ¿dónde se ha metido Rhino?-_pregunté de mal humor. Al escrutar a través de la oscuridad la distancia al antiguo camino, noté una esfera de plástico sobre una mesa de madera-_Allí está…vamos por él, antes de que nos descubran.

_Apesadumbrado, retorné junto a la mesa sobre la cual estaba Rhino, con todos mis amigos detrás de mí. Chris y Bobby se quedaron haciendo guardia en una esquina, mientras Luna y yo nos acercábamos hacia el hámster, quien miraba distraído unos papeles sobre la mesa._

Bolt.-Eh, Rhino, tenemos prisa, ¿Qué ves con tanta atención?

Rhino.-Sí, sí, ya bajo. Un momento.-_miraba extasiado algo que-por la altura-no alcanzaba a ver-_

Luna.-Vamos, Rhino, por favor. Tenemos que entrar allí a como dé lugar…

Rhino.-Sí, un momento. Es la última ficha que me faltaba para completar el álbum de Bolt.

Bolt.-¿Qué…? ¿Era eso?-_quedé perplejo ante la situación-_B-bueno, ya la tienes, baja de ahí ahora.

Rhino.-Uy, miren eso, la ficha especial.-_recogió una lámina y se disponía a marcharse, cuando, de quién sabe dónde, surgió una pata que dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, tirando a Rhino de aquella, pero yo alcancé a tomarlo apenas antes de que cayera al piso-_

Perro.-_No pude definir su raza por la oscuridad, pero, de pronto, y con un vozarrón, exclamó tan fuerte como pudo-_¡EXTRANJEROS!

Chris.-_Me asió por el hombro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gritando por sobre una serie de exclamaciones-_Ahora estamos en problemas. ¡Vamos!

_Intentamos correr hacia la puerta, pero una horda de perros furiosos arremetió contra nosotros, bloqueándonos el paso, en medio de alaridos, gruñidos y otros sonidos poco agradables._

_Corriendo pasamos junto a una vivienda, de la cual salieron aún más perros a perseguirnos y gruñir poco amistosamente. Un solo tropezón…y estaríamos acabados. De pronto oí una fuerte exclamación desde el tumulto._

Voz.-¡Déjenlos! ¡Que se encargue el "Reaper"!

Bolt.-¿El qué?-_pregunté sin dejar de correr alrededor del pueblo, evadiendo obstáculos-_

Chris.-El-

X.-_¡Ruagghh!-chilló "algo", a nuestra espalda. Lo oí acompañado de un sonido de moto sierra encendida, dando alaridos y azotando la hoja contra los muros, cada vez más cerca. Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a la cola. Con mucho esfuerzo, logré mirar atrás._

_Era la cosa que yo había visto arrastrando una herramienta por el costado de la vivienda que daba al puente. Era un can…o al menos eso creía. Exhibía un grotesco ojo totalmente blanco y sin pupila ni párpado, su rostro estaba cubierto por varias vendas manchadas, pero sin tapar sus fauces, uno de sus ojos, y las orejas, dándole un aspecto realmente aterrador. Blandía la peligrosa arma de lado a lado y de arriba abajo sin ningún esfuerzo, emitiendo gritos y alaridos. En su cuerpo se notaban rasguños minúsculos._

Chris.-El eso. ¡Huyan!-_comenzamos a correr despavoridos hacia la puerta, la que ahora aparecía abierta, para nuestra sorpresa.-_

_Por suerte, aquella cosa, que los perros habían dado por llamar el "Reaper", era extremadamente fuerte y rápida, pero al parecer no pensaba mucho, pues con dar un par de vueltas en rededor del pueblo parecía olvidarse de uno y seguir por otro camino. Luego de confundirlo varias veces, soltó un rugido de furia y se lanzó corriendo tras nosotros tan rápido como podía, blandiendo en el aire su arma, intentando darnos alcance con ella._

Rhino.-B-Bolt…me…resbalo…-_dijo perdiendo el equilibrio, tropezando y yéndose contra un leve desnivel en el camino. El Reaper estuvo a punto de aplastarlo por accidente, pero, Bobby, quien iba corriendo, le dio un puntapié inintencionadamente, lanzando la esfera por los aires y atajándola con el hocico, salvando así a Rhino-_

_Intentando ayudar al Reaper en su mortal tarea, se le unieron en un par de instantes, tres hordas más de perros. Definitivamente trataban de impedir que lográramos entrar, pero, si ellos se salían con la suya, jamás vería a Mittens, o a Scott otra vez. Oh, mi hijo…mi amado hijo…no terminaría así. Me había quedado rezagado al atorarme la pata en un pequeño hoyo, y sentí, por unos segundos, el filo de la sierra cerca de mi cola. No iba a terminar así. Le prometí a Mittens que estaríamos juntos para siempre, y planeaba cumplir mi promesa. Di un grito lleno de energía y fue como si hubiese renacido: Corrí más rápido que nunca, como lo que algunos humanos llaman su "Segundo Aire". Cerré los ojos exhausto por el esfuerzo físico, y al abrirlos, noté que me separaba muy escasa distancia de la puerta, pero que ahora esta comenzaba a cerrarse rápidamente. Tragando saliva di otro grito, algo menos fuerte que el anterior, y salté dentro. Justo cuando el arma iba rozándome el lomo, la puerta se cerró con un estrépito metálico, luego sólo reinó el silencio, interrumpido a veces por golpes en la puerta, el eco sordo de la sierra arañándola, o gritos y sonidos provenientes del otro lado. Al menos pude sacar dos conclusiones: Una, algo raro se estaba haciendo allí. Esa cosa que llamaban el Reaper, no era, de ninguna manera, algo natural. Segundo, aquellos perros no estaban rabiosos, ni locos como el primero que hallamos, pero, ¿Por qué tan agresivos?_

Chris.-¿Están…todos bien?-_preguntó respirando dificultosamente-_

Bobby.-Yo bien…

Rhino.-Me han salvado, vaya…Uff…-_lo oí recostarse suspirando-_

Luna.-_jadeaba muy audiblemente-_Pareciera…que me corrí la maratón, eh…

Bolt.-_quería hablar, pero no lo conseguía. Al final, luego de un arduo intento, conseguí sólo largarme a reír. Pensé que en aquel momento los demás estarían pensando que me había vuelto loco, pero me alivió ver que los demás me seguían. Al menos, ya tenía una razón para estar feliz: Había sobrevivido, y ahora sólo me quedaba por encontrar a Mittens y a Scott.-_Amor…hijo mío…voy por ustedes…-_dije levantándome finalmente-_

Chris.-_casi me pareció verle sonreír en la oscuridad-_Ese es el espíritu. Bien, ¿Nos vamos?

Luna.-A menos que alguien tenga una mejor idea, claro…

Bobby.-Por suerte, no es el caso.

_Y Bobby tenía razón. No era el caso. Nos internamos en lo que parecía una especie de base, caminando lentamente, por un túnel a modo de caverna, iluminado sólo por antorchas. Avanzamos hasta llegar a una especie de sala de recepción. Un círculo metálico se dibujaba en el piso, en medio de la sala. Arriba, a unos dos metros de altura, había una pequeña terraza. Percibí(y, de esto estoy seguro) dos sombras proyectándose sobre un muro de la terraza._

_Mi corazón iba latiendo más y más fuerte a medida que las sombras avanzaban. Iban hacia nosotros._

-Chapter´s End-

Bueno, mis amigos y lectores, este es el capítulo 8 de Destinos Unidos 2. Mi retraso al actualizar se debió a varios motivos de gran importancia, los cuales no mencionaré aquí, pues fueron muchos .

Ahora, con respecto a la historia: ¿Qué pasa en esa isla? ¿Por qué todos son tan raros? ¿Dónde está Mittens? ¿Está bien, o tal vez fue presa de alguien de la isla?, Si es así, ¿Ha sido prisionera de Feuer Jr., o tal vez hay alguien más detrás de todo?, ¿De quiénes son aquellas sombras misteriosas? ¿Logrará Bolt encontrar a su pareja y a su hijo? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán.

Sin nada más que agregar, y, deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: No olviden los reviews, por favor.

PD2: Como se puede suponer, el siguiente capítulo es uno importante.


	9. Bajo un Halo de Oscuridad

Capítulo 9: Bajo un Halo de Oscuridad. La Pieza Clave se ha Revelado!

Bolt P.O.V.

_Dentro de aquella cámara, hacía bastante frío, incluso habiendo antorchas ahí, las cuales no lograban iluminar prácticamente nada._

_Todos nos quedamos quietos y juntos, escrutando a través de la oscuridad la plataforma por la cual se acercaban aquellas dos sombras. Se escuchaba un ligero sonido como de algo mecánico funcionando._

_Respiraba agitadamente no por el cansancio, sino por el nerviosismo. ¿Serían Mittens y Scott?...no, definitivamente no lo eran. Aquellas sombras que se proyectaban contra el muro eran de gran tamaño. De pronto, mientras avanzaban, se apagaron las pocas luces que habían, y, el círculo metálico del centro de la cámara comenzó a brillar de un color azul intenso._

Chris.-Atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, ¿De acuerdo?-_todos asentimos con la cabeza-_

Bobby.-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?-_dijo confundido-_

Rhino.-Brilla mucho…-_sacudió la cabeza, algo mareado por la fuerte luz-_

Luna.-_Sólo entrecerró levemente los ojos, noté que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión lúgubre, de pronto la veía ojerosa, con el rostro pálido, y bastante cansada. ¿Habría sido por la loca carrera que tuvimos hasta la puerta? ¿Tal vez por el miedo de aquella cosa que nos perseguía? No lo sabía, y dudaba si iba a averiguarlo. Pero sí lo hice, en la manera menos esperada ese día-_

_Del círculo brillante, el que emitía un destello de luz fuerte, surgió de su centro, una especie de lente, un holograma, el que se proyectó hacia arriba. Una voz femenina comenzó a sonar._

Voz.-_Sean bienvenidos al complejo militar RockFort. Contamos con todo tipo de armamento, material de la milicia, transportes y los sistemas de defensa más avanzados del estado. En este sector de la isla,(Se mostró en el holograma un plano de la isla, la cual era realmente enorme. Una zona era mostrada en rojo, para señalizar) se encuentra además nuestro laboratorio bio-químico de investigación. Muestras útiles para el mundo del mañana se hallan allí, listas para que nuestros antiguos y nuevos científicos construyan un mundo mejor, basado en la tecnología y la ciencia biológica. Contamos además con centros de esparcimiento para no colapsar, casinos dispuestos estratégicamente a través del complejo, campos de tiro y zonas de experimentación. Nota: Los silos de los misiles sólo pueden ser visitados por personal autorizado. Se sugiere mantener una distancia prudente de las muestras del laboratorio si no es un miembro de nuestro equipo científico. Complejo Militar de la Isla RockFort. Trabajamos para mantener las bases de nuestro estado, y para el mañana que nos aguarda. Bienvenidos sean todos, a nuestro complejo.-tras decir eso, el holograma finalizó. Mientras era proyectado, imágenes tanto de armamento, pequeñas cantidades de líquido en tubos, tanques, aviones, y todas las cosas que habían mencionado.-_

Bobby.-Vaya si es un cálido recibimiento para los militares y científicos que llegaban aquí…

Luna.-¿Un complejo militar?

Chris.-Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno de alta tecnología…isla RockFort…no puede ser…esto…no está bien…-_bajó la mirada, con gesto de un muy mal presentimiento, el que no tardó en contagiarme-_

Bolt.-¿De qué hablas?-_lo miré extrañado, sin comprender nada-_¿Armamento militar? ¿Muestras biológicas? ¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué no hay humanos supervisando esas cosas entonces?

Bobby.-Pues porque-_Chris lo interrumpió. Bobby simplemente lo miró, sin decirle nada-_

Chris.-Porque hay establecida aquí una alerta de radiación de las más extremas que hay. Hay prohibición de acercarse siquiera a este lugar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque se supone que explotó uno de los reactores principales del laboratorio…Lo mostraron muchas veces por las noticias, ¿No las viste?

Bolt.-Yo…claro…-_recordé que días antes había visto junto a Mittens, un informe por televisión acerca de aquella noticia-_

Rhino.-Chicos, miren eso-_apuntó con un dedo a la penumbra, sobre nosotros.-_

_Una leve iluminación se produjo al encenderse de nuevo las antorchas. Fue entonces cuando los vi._

_Con la muy poca luz que teníamos pude divisar a los dueños de las sombras que habíamos visto: Eran dos seres. A la izquierda, erguida, se encontraba una loba cuyo pelaje era de un color azul brillante muy bonito. Era de figura esbelta, de ojos azules resplandecientes, y muy atractiva corporalmente. Supe, apenas la vi, que era la hembra más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Incluso tuve que recordar por unos segundos que yo tenía pareja. En su mirada, atractiva como todo el resto de su cuerpo, se percibía una sensación de calma. A su derecha, se erguía un can de grandes proporciones. Era un Husky Siberiano casi el doble de alto que la loba a su lado. Llevaba sobre la cabeza una boina militar ladeada, y unos anteojos oscuros espejados, que no permitían ver sus ojos. Su pelaje era entre plateado y negro. También se notaba que poseía musculatura bastante bien desarrollada, la que ocultaba parcialmente bajo su pelaje. Al verlo, no pude dejar de sentirme intimidado. _

Bobby.-Es…él…no…no me lo creo…-_en su mirada se notaba una perplejidad en su grado máximo-_

Luna.-¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

Rhino.-Yo-

Siberiano.-Bolt, y su grupo…al fin nos conocemos.-_tenía una voz increíblemente grave, que habría asustado a un perro más pequeño que nosotros. Creo que a Rhino, de hecho, sí le asustó. Por los anteojos no podía ver qué miraba, pero supuse que había detenido su mirada sobre el Doberman-_Vaya, vaya…Bobby…también dejaste el cargo de líder, al parecer…

Bobby.-_sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada-_

Bolt.-¿C-cómo me conoces?-_quise saber-_¿Quién eres tú?

Strider.-Mi nombre es Strider. Ella-_señaló a la loba, la que se puso a su lado-_Es Jean, mi mano derecha. Entre los inferiores, eres más famoso de lo que crees, Bolt.

Jean.-_a pesar de que intentaba sonar seria, tenía una voz suave y dulce, muy al contrario de Strider-_Es un verdadero honor, Bolt. Conocerle tanto a usted como a sus compañeros.-_dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Me pareció aún más hermosa-_

Luna.-¿Inferiores? ¿De qué hablas?-_tosió al dar un paso adelante-_

Strider.-Comprenderán. A su debido tiempo. Al parecer, los eventos han ocurrido según lo previsto. Si preguntas por tu hijo, está bien. Por ahora.

Bolt.-_me sobresalté al oírlo nombrar a mi hijo-_¡¿Dónde están él y Mittens?

Jean.-_respondió con la misma voz suave-_Si las cosas salen como las esperamos, volverás a verla pronto.

Chris.-¿Qué pasa aquí? No hay alerta de radiación real, ¿verdad? Ya nos habríamos asfixiado, o peor…

Bobby.-_se mantenía sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha-_

Strider.-No. La tal alerta no existe. Habrán notado que no hay humanos aquí. Eso es por la evolución. Aquí no hay inferiores. Y pronto, no los habrá en todo el mundo.

Chris.-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quiénes les dicen inferiores?

Jean.-Supimos que fueron atacados en el pueblo. No fue algo planeado, sino más bien, un pequeño accidente. Lamento las inconveniencias que eso pudo haberles causado, les dejamos venir apenas nos enteramos de que estaban aquí.

Luna.-_tosió nuevamente, algo más fuerte. Luego se hizo atrás, temblando levemente-_

Bobby.-No…pensé…que…que estabas vivo…-_dijo al fin, levantando la mirada hacia él-_

_Ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido. ¿Seguir vivo? ¿Acaso se supone que habría muerto? Claro, yo no sacaba nada cuestionándome eso, pues no conocía a aquel perro, aunque él a mí sí._

Strider.-Lo que han visto afuera, no era más que una gran tropa de seres inferiores. Ahora, si de verdad quieren saber qué llevamos a cabo aquí, tendrían que adentrarse más en el complejo. Tomando en cuenta las emociones que ustedes pueden sentir, de seguro seguirán adentrándose, para encontrar a Mittens, y a tu hijo.

Bolt.-Ayúdame. Necesito que me ayudes, ella está sola, e indefensa…igual que mi hijo…-_alcé la mirada tanto como pude, llegando a toparse la mía con sus anteojos, a través de los cuales no pude ver nada. Mi voz se quebró, casi en un sollozo-_

Strider.-Las emociones son una debilidad de los inferiores.-_al oír eso, me quedé helado totalmente. Nunca había visto a alguien así de frío-_Deberías despojarte de ellas y continuar el camino hacia la superioridad y la evolución.

Rhino.-¿De qué habla este sujeto?-_meneó la cabeza, dando una vuelta dentro de su esfera-_

Jean.-La manera en la que llegaron aquí, fue, claramente, la menos apropiada. Pero les recomiendo…que se vayan ahora. Lo que estudiamos y desarrollamos en el complejo y en los laboratorios, es altamente peligroso. Si se arriesgan a seguir…cabe el riesgo de que pierdan la vida.-_llegó a sonar extraña, al pronunciar aquellas palabras con esa voz tan agradable que tenía, la cual yo había comenzado a agradecer-_

Bolt.-No me iré de aquí…hasta recuperar a mi pareja y a mi hijo.

Strider.-Tienes un gran potencial, Bolt. No tienes que malgastarlo pensando en cosas así de irrelevantes. Tener pareja, o formar familia, son cosas inútiles, cuando piensas en la evolución, y en la superioridad de las especies.

Chris.-¿Superioridad? Lo dices por aquel perro con rabia, ¿no? ¿De qué manera eres tú superior a él?

Jean.-No era rabia.-_le susurró algo a Strider-_Era…un inferior. Alguien no digno de evolucionar.

Bobby.-Definitivamente no entiendo su punto de vista. Hablan de superioridad…de la evolución…

Strider.-_levantó una pata, indicándole a Jean que le explicara-_

Jean.-No es fácil de comprender, claramente, sino algo muy difícil. Pero sí, hemos logrado mucho en aquellos aspectos con el paso del tiempo.

Strider.-_se paró sobre dos patas, mostrándonos su enorme estatura. Era bastante más alto incluso que Bobby-_Entenderán a medida que vayan apreciando lo que es la verdadera superioridad. Lo harán, de seguro, si tienen intenciones de…"rescatar" a Mittens y a Scott.

Bolt.-Pero-

Luna.-¡Ugh!-_lanzó una grito ahogado mientras caía sobre el piso, sosteniéndose sólo con una pata delantera. Un hilillo de saliva le colgaba por la parte izquierda de la mandíbula-_

Strider.-Es una inferior.-_hizo un gesto con la pata, adelantándola y abriendo los dedos-_Ahora, debemos ir a ocuparnos de asuntos más importantes.

Chris.-¡Espera! ¡Explícanos qué hacen aquí!

Strider.-_simplemente se dio media vuelta, y caminó un par de pasos. Jean se puso tras él, lista para seguirlo, pero en el último instante se giró para decirme-_

Jean.-Bolt, lamento lo de tu pareja y de tu hijo, pero…te sugiero que no continúes…por tu bien y el de tus compañeros…-_dicho esto, se giró nuevamente y siguió a Strider. Ambos desaparecieron entre la oscuridad-_

Bolt.-Luna, ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime qué te pasa, por favor!

Rhino.-_ávido de terror, se hizo atrás junto a su esfera, poniéndose tras de mí-_¿Qué tiene?

Chris.-Oh, no…-_dijo al notar que la saliva que caía de su boca comenzaba a escurrir más rápidamente-_Atrás…

Bobby.-¡Atrás, Bolt!-_me agarró por el pecho usando ambas patas delanteras y me asió hacia atrás, alejándome de Luna-_¡Ella-

Luna.-_Sus ojos, que ella había cerrado por el dolor, se abrieron de golpe, y casi tan rápido como aquel movimiento, se puso de pie. La expresión de dolor que tenía, dio paso a un rictus enloquecido de rabia-¡C-Chrissss!-pude entenderle-_

Chris.-¡Luna, no!

Luna.-_comenzó a retorcerse, y luego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se lanzó sobre Chris. Él, por no hacerle daño, sólo recibió el golpe, cayendo de espaldas, Luna se colocó sobre él casi en el mismo instante, trataba de morderlo-_

Chris.-¡Agh, Luna, contrólate!-_logró tomarla por las fauces, deteniendo de esa manera los mordiscos que Luna le lanzaba, los que(de milagro)No asestaron-_

Bobby.-_Saliendo inmediatamente del estado en el que estaba, tomó a Luna de la misma manera que a mí, y la lanzó de espaldas, cayendo ella boca arriba-_¿Qué rayos haces, Luna?

Luna.-_entre lloriqueos, y gemidos, la oí decir-_N-no…me puedo…controlar…a-ayúdenme...

Bobby.-No lo hace a propósito, cielo santo…-_por la impresión, soltó a Luna, quien aprovechó el momento para reincorporarse de un salto-_

Luna.-_¡Keahh!-chilló, e intentó abalanzarse sobre mí. Había saltado con las fauces abiertas, lista para darme el mordisco en el cuello. Calculé el tiempo, y me di cuenta de que no alcanzaba a parar el ataque. Cerré los ojos en el mismo instante en que escuchaba los dientes de Luna golpear y atorarse en algo. Abrí mis ojos, preocupado-_

Rhino.-¡Nadie ataca al gran Bolt por sobre mí!-_recién me percaté de qué había pasado: En el instante en que Luna se despegó del suelo, Rhino chocó contra mí rebotando, tomando altura, y, finalmente, bloqueando el ataque de Luna usando su esfera. Por suerte para nosotros, y mala suerte para ella, sus dientes cayeron justo en los pequeños orificios para el aire que tenía la esfera, quedando atorados en esta-_

Chris.-¡Bobby, Bolt, ayúdenme a controlarla!-_exclamó mientras se ponía de pie-_

Luna.-¡No!-_gritó roja de furor. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, con los dientes aún clavados en la esfera de Rhino, intentando lanzarla por los aires. No lo consiguió, sino que sólo agitaba la esfera como loca, haciendo rebotar a Rhino en su interior-_

Rhino.-¡Ay mamá, ayuda!-_exclamó a su vez, asustado-_

_Ni recuerdo cuánto me demoré, ni si lo pensé siquiera(lo más probable es que actué sin pensar nada, sólo fue hacerlo), al ponerme detrás de Luna, mientras Bobby le sostenía por el pecho, y Chris, apoyándose sobre Bobby, le arrancaba la esfera de Rhino a Luna, y luego, con algo de impulso, la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de ella, con un grito-_

Luna.-_se tambaleó unos segundos, con los ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas, pronunció algo que no pude entender, y luego se desplomó, temporalmente inconsciente.-_

Rhino.-Uff…-_jadeaba dentro de la esfera, levemente trisada por los colmillos, aún marcados, de Luna-_¿Qué le ha pasado?

Bobby.-Nos…atacó…y…y tú…la has dejado inconsciente…-_jadeaba igual que Rhino. Sólo me percaté de que yo también jadeaba al mirar mi reflejo en el círculo metálico del piso. Era Chris el único que se veía normal, ni agotado, ni asustado, pero sí muy serio-_

Chris.-Era la única forma…esto…-_se acercó a ella, y luego, rozó con sus dedos la herida de su cuello-_Santo cielo…sí era rabia, entonces…pero…¿Cómo se contagió así de rápido?

Bolt.-O…o…tal vez…tal vez no era rabia…-_recordé lo que había dicho la loba-_

Bobby.-¿Entonces…?

Chris.-Tal vez…algún…tipo de infección…que hayan hecho…o un virus, quizá, que permita cambiar el patrón de comportamiento…

Rhino.-Sí, sí, una vez lo vi por la caja mágica…-_comentó poniéndose de pie, haciendo rodar la esfera-_

Bobby.-Eso es ilógico…-_sacudió la cabeza observando a Luna-_Sólo es un perro…

Chris.-No tanto. No es sólo él, recuerda que este lugar es realmente enorme. Apostaría a que tiene cientos de canes trabajando aquí…tienen laboratorios bio-químicos, Bobby…bio-químicos, santo Dios…¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que podrían alterar hasta una cadena de ADN compleja…

Rhino.-_desconocedor del tema, sólo guardó silencio-_

Bobby.-No, Chris. No seas fantasioso. Sólo son perros, y ya. Te creo que podrían si fueran humanos, tal vez, pero-

Chris.-Pero, ¿Y qué pasa si los humanos dejaron información y muestras importantes aquí? Recuerda que por la alerta de radiación, se les ordenó abandonar este lugar tan pronto como fuera posible, dejando todo el material abandonado aquí…

Bolt.-Aún así, esta isla está lejos de las demás partes del estado, le habría sido imposible trasladar a todos estos canes aquí…

Chris.-Pero…si recuerdas bien…este sitio lleva abandonado más de tres años. Es mucho tiempo, mucho pudo haber sido hecho…

Bobby.-Como puede que no. Mejor no supongamos nada…busquemos alguna forma de mejorar a Luna, y vamos por Mittens y Scott. Si están aquí, claro.

Chris.-Sí, bueno…sí, mejor. Aunque…creo que lo más probable es lo que acabo de proponer…pero bien podría estar equivocado. En fin…mejor vámonos de aquí…

_También yo creía improbable todo lo que Chris había dicho, pero…yo no sabía nada de eso. ¿Era realmente posible que Strider y sus subordinados pudieran modificar la genética? Yo pensaba que no, al igual que Bobby. Rhino seguramente se pondría de mi parte, así que seríamos tres contra uno. Sin mencionar que el sólo hecho de considerar que lo que Chris suponía podía ser verdad, me ponía los pelos de punta. No tanto por mí, sino por mi pareja y mi hijo. ¿Estarían bien? No pude seguir pensando tan concentrado, pues Rhino me había hablado._

Rhino.-Bolt, ¿Ayudamos a llevar a Luna?

Bolt.-¿Ah? Eh, sí, claro, Rhino.

_Entre Bobby y yo pudimos cargar a Luna, a quien condujimos por la cámara. En el instante en que íbamos a trasponer el círculo metálico, un nuevo holograma fue proyectado por este. En él se veía un pasillo angosto y brillante, y entonces pude divisar el sentido de aquel holograma: Feuer Jr. atravesaba el pasillo a toda prisa, llevando consigo a Scott, quien sólo miraba hacia los lados con el llanto presente en sus ojos. Sentí una pena y una rabia muy grandes, pero las calmé tan rápido como pude. Pues nada más podía hacer, eso era un grabación de seguridad, y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué lugar del complejo podría ser ese._ _Luego, un segundo antes de que se apagara, vi a un ser enmascarado en el holograma. Tenía un suerte de capucha, y un impermeable plateado, que le cubría el cuerpo. Tras transmitir un segundo aquella figura, el holograma de disolvió en medio de una luz azul brillante._

Bobby.-Entonces…Strider no mintió. Scott está bien, al menos…

Bolt.-Sí. Ahora me queda averiguar dónde está Mittens.

Chris.-_Rhino iba a su lado-_No lo sé. Tendremos que adentrarnos más en este lugar para averiguarlo…no se me apetece para nada, pero también tenemos que descubrir qué planea Strider. No me huele a nada bueno.

Rhino.-Exacto, tal como Calico, ese tipo, era muy malvado, recuerdo que en el episodio 253…

Bolt.-Sí, Rhino, lo recuerdo. ¿Ese fue el que pusiste veinte veces en casa?

Rhino.-Fueron 23.-_corrigió con una sonrisa-_Era increíble.

_Entonces una puerta mecánica lateral se abrió. Nos acercamos a ella y vimos una bajada tipo colina, que conducía a la segunda parte del pueblo. No quedaba más remedio que ir por allí, y ver cuándo podríamos encontrar a Mittens, a Scott, o a alguna pista de qué se traía entre manos Strider._

Bobby.-No nos queda más remedio que ir por aquí. ¿Crees que aún estén los locos allí abajo?

Chris.-De que si están, sí. De que si son locos, lo dudo mucho. Trabajan en equipo, y piensan bastante, como para llamarlos así. Mejor vayamos con cuidado, por si aparece uno de los perros como el que infectó a Luna.

Rhino.-¿Infectar?-_lo miró extrañado-_

Chris.-Sí…suena extraña esa palabra. Apostaría a que modificaron ese virus, y…-

Bobby.-Y que ahora pueden levitar, son telepáticos, y lanzan ráfagas de energía. Bastante creíble, ¿no?-_dijo en tono sarcástico-_

_Yo no tenía ánimos para bromas, y estaba preocupado. Mucho. ¿Qué pasaría si Chris tenía razón? ¿Y si no? ¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros? ¿Y de Mittens y Scott? Al salir, noté una cámara de seguridad, la cual tenía una lucecita parpadeante roja._

Chris.-Nos está observando…como si fuéramos…no sé, sujetos de prueba.

Bobby.-No seas tan paranoico. Suficiente hemos tenido ya por una noche.-_dijo acomodando a Luna para transportarla más rápido-_

Rhino.-Mira, Bolt, ¿Qué es lo que brilla allí?-_señaló en el cielo, una estrella. La última que quedaba-_

Bolt.-_Quería responder, pero no pude. Sólo escruté la estrella unos segundos más, hasta que desapareció por completo, dejando sólo un eco en el cielo de su brillo. Miré al horizonte, pensando en Mittens._

_Comenzaba a Amanecer._

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 9.

En este capítulo se presentan personalmente Strider y Jean. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con Feuer Jr.? ¿Por qué él ha huido con Scott, en aquella isla? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Sabe que Bolt y sus amigos están con vida? ¿Por qué Strider habla de la evolución y la superioridad de las especies? ¿Será cierto que Mittens está bien, o sólo le han mentido a Bolt para controlarlo? ¿Estará Chris en lo cierto? Sigan leyendo esta historia, amigos míos, y lo averiguarán.

Deseándoles a todos muy buenos días/tardes/noches, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris. Mucha suerte, y que estén bien n.n!

Saludos a Anan1995, mi mejor amigo n.n

PD:No olviden los reviews, por favor. Sus opiniones y comentarios son la base de esta historia, y mi sustento como autor =D. Se los agradeceré bastante, mis amigos y lectores. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer ésta, mi historia.


	10. Contacto Amigo, Desafío al Enemigo

Capítulo 10: Contacto Amigo, Desafío al Enemigo

Bolt P.O.V.

_Sin ninguna otra opción, finalmente decidimos bajar por la estrecha colina que daba al pueblo nuevamente. Entre Bobby y yo cargábamos a Luna, quien había quedado inconsciente gracias a Chris, quien caminaba adelante._

_Estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado. Ahora teníamos prácticamente uno menos en el grupo, mientras que Mittens y Scott permanecían en quién sabe dónde. A pesar de que Rhino iba a mi lado, y me hacía reír bastante, no lograba realmente devolverme la calma. Estaba convencido, sin embargo, de que Mittens lo habría logrado._

Bobby.-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que Luna sería algo más pesada…pesa muy poco, en realidad.-_aquel comentario sirvió, al menos, para quebrantar el silencio que se había producido-_

Bolt.-Supongo que no iremos por el medio del pueblo…estaríamos expuestos a que nos vieran los locos…

Chris.-Sí, pero no veo otra alternativa. Ya hemos comprobado que no duermen mucho en la noche, y menos en el día. Pareciera que se turnan…

Bobby.-Vaya si son organizados, ¿no?-_examinó con la vista puesta en el pueblo algunas hogueras dispuestas desordenadamente-_

Rhino.-¿Para qué habría que escondernos, eh? ¡Tenemos a Bolt, el inigualable, el súper perro que arruinó los planes del malvado Cálico cientos de veces, sí señor!

Chris.-_se volteó e hizo ademán de decirle a Rhino que aquello nunca fue verdad, pero, al percibir el brillo inmenso que apareció en sus ojos, desistió meneando la cabeza, claramente resignado-_

Bobby.-Por mucho que quisiéramos escondernos, sólo podríamos lograrlo ocultándonos en alguna casa…y en ellas hay más locos, nada más…

Luna.-Egh…-_emitió un leve sonido gutural, sacudiendo su cuerpo en un segundo, y luego volviendo a quedarse quieta. Decía cosas que ninguno de nosotros lograba entender, aunque en un momento pude entenderle algo como "Mami…¿Dónde se han ido? ¿Volverán?" aunque pude haber confundido aquel mensaje-_

Chris.-Miren…aquel parece ser el que tiene el mando allí…-_a través de unos vidrios rotos que estaban al costado de la colina, pudimos observar con algo más de aumento al perro que Chris señalaba. Era un can grande, que llevaba un paño a modo de turbante sobre la cabeza, para protegerse del fuerte sol que ya irradiaba con sus rayos matutinos. Tenía un altavoz entre las patas, y se mantenía sobre varias cajas apiladas-_

Bolt.-Bien, no averiguamos y ni sacamos nada quedándonos aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos más?-_dicho esto, me lancé a la carrera hacia el centro del pueblo llegué al costado de una casa, dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca-_

Chris.-¡Bolt!-_exclamó al llegar junto a mí, enfadado ya-_No seas torpe, ¿No tomas el peso de lo que estás haciendo? Podrían matarnos si nos ven…

X.-No lo harán, si no los encuentran, claro.-_dijo tranquilamente una voz masculina atrás de nosotros-_

Chris.-_se volteó de un giro, listo para enfrentarse al desconocido, con las patas en alto-_

_Quien nos había dirigido la palabra era un Pastor Alemán de tamaño mediano, quizá algo más grande que yo. Lo curioso, es que en su pelaje se notaban varias partes con pelo azul, a pesar de que también tenía pelaje negro y café. Sonreía mirándonos detenidamente, como intentando deducir algún buen chiste acerca de nosotros._

Bobby.-¿Quién eres tú?-_se irguió y se puso frente a él. Le ganaba en estatura y musculatura al desconocido-_

Pastor.-Hola, yo soy Jr. Pero mis amigos me dicen J.J.-_dijo amistosamente. Aquel definitivamente no era uno de los locos-_

Bobby.-Tendrás que disculparme, pero no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones muy emotivas. Necesitamos una entrada al complejo militar, pero una rápida…lo que está al fondo es una entrada, ¿verdad?-_me sorprendió el nivel de detalles que Bobby podía captar. Recordé entonces que vivía con Chris, por lo que algo disminuyó mi sorpresa-_

J.J.-Claro, amigo, es una entrada, pero el horario de apertura es…en…ehm…-_giró los ojos entrecerrando estos, intentando recordar-_

Rhino.-Vamos, tenemos una gata y un niño que salvar.

Bolt.-Por favor, si lo recuerdas, dinos cuánto sepas acerca de este lugar, y qué hace Strider aquí…porque, según lo que hemos podido ver, sabemos que él es una especie de líder en este lugar…

Luna.-Mghh…-_pronunció mientras la baba caía por entre su boca abierta. La habíamos dejado en el suelo-_

J.J.-¿Yo? No sé nada más que contar chistes, sirvo a los del pueblo con ellos, pues los cuento y así hago que estén alegres por un largo rato. Me quieren bastante. Sin embargo, chicos, no soy yo quién sabe de las cosas que Strider hace aquí, sino Sheldon, el general al mando de la resistencia.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Rhino.-¿Re-sistencia?-_ladeó la cabeza llevándose las patas al estómago-_

Chris.-Apostaría a que el general ha visto lo que Strider planea, y se ha revelado. El problema es que los del complejo deben estar al tanto de aquello…¿No podríamos ver a ese Sheldon? ¿Está disponible ahora?

J.J.-Sí, bueno, han tenido sus incursiones, pero ninguna ha sido exitosa, y…bueno, Sheldon no está. Apostaría yo a que Strider ni siquiera los toma en cuenta. El sujeto da miedo, chicos, se los digo por experiencia propia.

Bobby.-Ajá…ciertamente su aspecto ya señala algo de aquello. Pero, bueno, ¿Podrías darnos refugio hasta que abran la puerta trasera al complejo?

Pastor.-¿Complejo?-_lo miró extrañado-_¿Acaso has dicho…Complejo? Oh, jajaja…-_lanzó una larga risotada, que no agradó nada a Bobby, quien comenzaba ya a ponerse rojo, pero…claramente no de rubor-_

Chris.-_sorprendentemente, no fue Bobby quien le llamó la atención al perro, sino su hermano-_Oye, ya hemos perdido tiempo valioso aquí. Si vas a ayudarnos, preferiríamos que fuese cuanto antes, ¿Entiendes?-_a pesar de que se le agotó la paciencia, sonaba lo más calmado posible-_

J.J.-Oh, esto…claro…-_se levantó algo avergonzado-_Perdona, pero es que…aquello no es el complejo RockFort, mi camarada…

X.-¡Atención, muevan esas cajas, enciendan las fogatas, quiero todo este sitio ordenado para antes de que anochezca!-_se escuchó la potente voz del perro por el altavoz-_¡Hay que procesar tanto material como se pueda esta noche! ¡Vamos!

Pastor.-_ignorando la orden del otro can, prosiguió-_Como ya les había dicho, eso no es el complejo, sino…sino sólo la entrada a la isla…

Bolt.-¿Qué? Eso…no puede ser…el holograma…

J.J.-Sí, es una bonita presentación, pero es sólo la entrada. El complejo está a varios kilómetros de aquí, cruzando el lago que hay…una vez pasen todo eso, pueden entrar. Mientras…acabo de recordar que la puerta que me dijeron abre en 10 minutos. Entonces, podrían acompañarme a ver a Daisy, para que les dé algo de comer, y luego puedan seguir su camino.

Luna.-Mhh…-_dio un gemido mientras estiraba la pata, arrastrando con ella la esfera de Rhino. Este, aún algo nervioso por su ataque previo, se hizo a un lado de un salto inusualmente rápido-_

Rhino.-Vaya si ha estado cerca…

J.J.-Y…claro, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo por su novia, amigo.

Bolt.-¿Eh? No, ella no es mi-_me interrumpí en seco. "Novia, novia, novia, novia…"la palabra atravesó mi cerebro como una moto sierra, dándome un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Por primera vez…había sentido a Mittens más lejos que nunca.-_Ella…no, no lo es…ella…no está…-_bajé las orejas y cerré los ojos, sintiendo mi inicial pena recobrarse. Los abrí al sentir una pata posarse sobre mi hombro, pude ver a Chris que me miraba, quien me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que te dicen "Está todo bien, Bolt. Ella está bien, y vamos a encontrarla." Aquel can, definitivamente, era mi mejor amigo. Y estaba seguro de que eso no iba a cambiar.-_

J.J.-Claro. Bueno, mejor nos vamos movilizando…-_nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, cosa que de inmediato hicimos. Caminamos escondidos detrás de las casas por algo así como un minuto y medio, hasta que, al llegar a una casa, tocó la puerta con la cabeza siete veces, y entonces se abrió la puerta para perros, por la cual se asomó una perra Poodle de edad-_Daisy, tenemos visitas.

Daisy.-Oh, claro, pasen, por favor.-_dicho esto, tiró, con gran esfuerzo, un largo cordel sujeto a una polea sobre el umbral, abriendo así la puerta completamente-_Vaya, qué jóvenes más guapos tenemos por aquí…-_dijo sonriendo-_

J.J.-Ay, Daisy, vas a hacerme sonrojar.-_dijo el can desviando levemente la mirada-_

Daisy.-Dije, JÓVENES. Y además, dije que eran apuestos, Jr., no me refería a ti.-_reprochó al otro perro, quien bajó la mirada y entró, con gesto amurrado.-_Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar. Pasen, por favor, hay comida para-

X.-¡Eso es, continúen apilando y desmontando aquellos paneles! ¡Que esté listo y disponible el espacio necesario antes de esta noche, señores!

Daisy.-Para todos.-_terminó. Supe de inmediato que los perros allí ya deberían de estar acostumbrados a aquellas intermitentes órdenes por altavoz, gritadas a todo volumen, pues, a pesar de que interrumpía sus conversaciones, ni se inmutaban al oírla nuevamente-_

_Nos convidó unas cuantas galletas de perro y agua fresca, la que también hicimos beber a Luna, quien, a pesar de estar inconsciente, podía beber si se le dejaba al lado de la boca un platito con agua. Por su edad, se movía lentamente, y nos tomó al menos tres minutos poder comer. Bobby se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero le decía que no por ser vieja necesitaba ayuda, por lo que, gracias a su orgullo, tardamos más de lo previsto._

_Una vez terminamos de comer (Yo comí lento y muy poco, por mi malestar sentimental), nos levantamos rápidamente, listos para irnos, pues J.J. nos avisó que estábamos en la hora, y que la puerta sólo se abría por unos segundos. Nos despedimos afectuosamente de ellos y nos dispusimos a salir, cuando la perrita nos ofreció que le dejáramos a Luna allí, para no llevarla, así, inconsciente, dentro del complejo._

Chris.-_luego de meditar la propuesta unos segundos, le dijo-_Gracias, Daisy, es muy amable de su parte, pero si llegara a despertar, estando ustedes aquí, los atacaría, y la verdad…dudo que alguno de ustedes dos podría defenderse de ella en ese estado. Aún así, no sabemos lo que le pasa, y debemos llevarla con nosotros.

Rhino.-Exacto.

Bobby.-Sí.

Bolt.-Eh…¿Afirmativo?-_todos me miraron extrañados, por lo que supuse que no se habían puesto de acuerdo para lanzar su respectiva expresión de afirmación-_

Daisy.-Oh, jóvenes…claro…que no saben lo que tiene…-_sonrió enseñándonos sus dientes, una sonrisa que me pareció sombría al extremo-_No saben nada de lo que ocurre aquí…-_fue lo último que le oí antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente con estrépito-_

Chris.-_lanzó un suspiro, y luego me ayudó a mí y a Bobby a cargar a Luna otra vez, quien se veía algo más repuesta, pero aún con aquella saliva bastante espesa cayéndole por entre los dientes-_

_Entonces divisamos la puerta metálica abierta, con una luz verde sobre ella. Nos encaminamos allí deprisa, pero nos vimos obligados a pegarnos a un muro totalmente oscuro al ver que salían desde allí varios perros con cajas grandes con ruedas, de esas que se usan para transportar cargas pesadas. Tuve que contener la respiración y taparle a Rhino la boca para que no nos descubrieran. Por suerte, no nos vieron, al parecer estaban muy ocupados en lo que hacían. Sentí mi terror aliviarse por unos segundos, pero ese alivio se interrumpió en seco al volver a toparnos con el "Reaper", quien(o que), llevaba arrastrando un largo tubo metálico. No pude leer qué decía, pero tenía un par de letras en negrita mayúscula. De todas formas…no era lo que más me importaba averiguar lo que decía el tubo que alguna cosa estaba llevando hacia el centro de un pueblo desconocido. No, señor. Eran Mittens y Scott quienes llenaban mi pensamiento en aquellos instantes. _

_Juntos, y muy cautelosamente, proseguimos el camino. Al adentrarnos unos 10 metros, se cerró la puerta, cuya luz se tornó roja de inmediato. Llegamos a una cámara similar a aquella donde habíamos conocido a Strider y Jean. De hecho, y, para mi enorme sorpresa, Strider estaba en medio de la habitación, y, a su lado, estaba Jean, radiante, con un pequeño control en la pata. Las luces del techo le daban un aspecto aterrador a contraluz al perro. A pesar de que sentí miedo, tanto los chicos como yo dimos varios pasos firmes al frente. Ya casi parecía que estábamos coordinados a voluntad. Depositamos suavemente a Luna sobre el frío piso metálico. Fue al acercarme cuando divisé la tercera figura: El ser que había aparecido en el holograma, de capucha e impermeable pequeño, estaba frente a nosotros. Su cuerpo era bastante menos que la mitad del tamaño de Strider._

Jean.-Me alegra verles de nuevo. Vemos que su paso por el pueblo ha sido exitoso. Es un punto a considerar.-_dicho esto, anotó algo en el control que tenía, el cual era táctil-_

Enmascarado.-Supusimos que vendrías. Escucha, te estás acercando a Mittens y a tu hijo. Continúa así.

Chris.-¿Qué? Un momento, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nos están observando?-_dio otro paso al frente-_

Strider.-Los inferiores siempre son tan…ingenuos…y poco ocurrentes. Mientras menos haya en este mundo, será para mejor. Ni siquiera tenemos que darnos la…molestia, de observarlos. Sé, por sus…tontos sentimientos que harán lo imposible por estar con ellos.-_enfatizó la frase levantando una pata, y arqueando hacia arriba los dedos-_

Enmascarado.-Vas bien, Bolt. Tanto ella, como tu hijo…están con nosotros. En este instante, les tenemos.-_al acercarse, pude notar un leve haz de luz en su pecho, el que se traslucía por el impermeable-_

Strider.-Pueden continuar su infructuosa búsqueda. Después de todo, mientras más tarden, obtenemos su beneficio. Exploren tanto como puedan, antes de que sus…emociones…cobren sus vidas. Nos retiramos.-_chasqueó los dedos, y tanto él, como Jean y el ser enmascarado se disponían a abandonar la cámara, alcancé a exclamar-_

Bolt.-¡Si de verdad eres tan superior a mí, demuéstralo, Strider!-_grité tan fuerte como pude-_

Strider.-_Al oírme, se detuvo, y giró su cabeza. Había subido a una plataforma elevadiza.-_Jean, continúa el proyecto.-_entonces, se giró completamente, y saltó desde la altura a la cual estaba(Unos tres metros y medio, más o menos) hasta el piso principal, frente a nosotros-_

Jean.-Entendido. Vamos.-_le señaló al enmascarado, y ambos animales desaparecieron tras la potente luz de una puerta-_

Strider.-Entonces…dices que te demuestre mi superioridad…no perdería el tiempo con los seres como tú, pero…ya que has retado mi honor, acepto.

Chris.-Bolt…lo…lo que has hecho…has entablado un duelo con él…

Bolt.-Lo sé.-_dije firme, con el ceño fruncido-_Si gano, dejarás libres a Mittens, y a mi hijo. Si pierdo…bueno…yo…

Strider.-Eres un inferior incomparable a mí, Bolt. Tú solo no me harás nada. Que tu grupo se una a ti, serán los tres contra mí.

Rhino.-¡Los cuatro, querrás decir, Ahii-Yaa!-_dijo saltando a mi lado, levantando una de sus patas traseras, imitando la pose de algún ninja ficticio-_

Bolt.-De acuerdo. Pero…debes jurar que, de ganar yo, cumplirás el trato.

Strider.-Con el honor no se juega. Si has entablado duelo, tanto tú…en calidad de inferior, claro, debes cumplir tu palabra, tal como yo la mía.-_se irguió, mostrando toda su altura-_

Bolt.-Te derrotaré…y salvaré a mi familia…-_di un paso hacia él. Bobby, Chris y Rhino se pusieron a mi lado, en guardia-_Lo juro.

Strider.-Bien, que comience la batalla. Este duelo demostrará la superioridad de la especie, del ser, sobre el otro. Adelante, ataquen, inferiores, poseen desventaja.

Bolt.-¿Listos, chicos?-_sonreí aún con gesto desafiante-_

Chris.-Siempre.

Bobby.-Cuando quieras, Bolt.

Rhino.-Ay mamá…

Strider.-Adelante. Que comience la batalla.-_pude ver que esbozaba una sonrisa-_

_El duelo iba a comenzar. Dependía de nosotros, en ese momento, si Mittens y Scott serían libres. No podía perder, pues lo arriesgaba todo. Mis amigos a mi lado, se preparaban para combatir a Strider, quien aseguraba no lograríamos ganarle. Yo no iba a perder._

Bolt.-¡Te derrotaré, Strider!-_dije saltando con todas mis fuerzas hacia él-_

Strider.-Eso está por verse, Bolt.

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 10, mis estimados amigos y lectores. ¿Cómo ha podido Bolt retar a Strider, sin saber si tiene la fuerza suficiente? ¿Podrá derrotarlo, o será él el derrotado? ¿Acabará toda esa pesadilla, si logran ganarle? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis estimados, y lo averiguarán.

Sin nada más que agregar, Cuídense todos, les deseo, una vez más, lo mejor. Hasta la Próxima! Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: Gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo leer y comentar esta historia. Es gracias a su apoyo que puedo seguir con mi obra.


	11. Una Batalla Breve, Nuevos Conocimientos

Capítulo 11: Una Batalla Breve, Nuevos Conocimientos

Bolt P.O.V.

_Sentía una fuerte ráfaga de emociones juntas: la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaban Mittens o Scott, la paranoia de no saber si estaban incluso vivos, la ira contra aquel ser que no me permitía verles, todo condujo a que quisiera combatir contra él. Sin pensar lo que hacía, simplemente salté contra él, dejándome guiar por los impulsos._

Bolt.-¡No ganarás!-exclamé mientras me disponía a darle un cabezazo con toda mi fuerza en pleno cuello-

_Strider.-sin decir una sola palabra, levantó una pata muy rápidamente, alcanzando justo a plantarla contra mi cabeza, la cual había dejado yo expuesta-_

_Bolt.-Ugh-me frené en seco, sintiendo la presión entre ambos ojos. Luego de un solo segundo de aquel golpe, en el cuál pensé me estallaría la cabeza, sentí mi cuerpo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo-_

_Chris.-deslizándose por mi lado, quedó frente a Strider, empuñó una pata e intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo este lo esquivó haciendo la cabeza a un lado, tomando su pata, y, apoyándolo por un instante sobre su lomo, la torció, y, sin ningún esfuerzo, azotó el cuerpo de Chris contra el duro piso, Chris emitió un corto grito de dolor, pero se levantó en seguida, intentando ahora rodear a Strider. Sólo entonces noté que Bobby hacía lo mismo-_

Strider.-Ustedes los inferiores son de mente tan simple…de verdad piensan que tienen una oportunidad…-_dijo poniéndose en guardia-_

_Chris.-¡Bobby, ya!-comandó un ataque junto al Doberman, corriendo ambos contra Strider al mismo tiempo. Él, sin embargo, con suma facilidad, saltó girando sobre sí mismo, agarró a Chris por el cuello y nuevamente lo condujo al suelo, esta vez más lejos. El cuerpo del can cayó y rebotó, aterrizando algo más allá. A Bobby no le fue mucho mejor, pues recibió una patada de Strider en pleno "codo", haciéndole quedar apoyado sólo en tres patas. Pensé que él no lucharía más, pero me equivoqué: El perro se levantó bastante rápido, y comenzó a lanzarle mordidas y puñetazos a Strider, los que este esquivaba. Intenté levantarme, sólo para tropezar e irme de bruces-_

Bobby.-_apretando los dientes, exclamaba-_¡No vas a ganar, Strider! ¡No esta vez!

_Strider.-dado un dicho momento, se hartó de esquivar los ataques de Bobby, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, y luego otro en el cuello, quitándole el aire. Me sorprendió la velocidad con la que dio ambos movimientos, pues se notaba que llevaban mucha fuerza implicada, pero fueron muy seguidos. Por la fuerza de los ataques, Bobby cayó de espaldas, Strider puso una pata sobre su pecho, presionándolo y manteniéndolo allí-Qué decepción, Bobby…después de todos estos años, esperaba algo más de desafío…-al pronunciar estas palabras, presionó aún más el pecho del can, quien dio un suspiro y un ahogado grito de dolor-_

_Bolt.-¡Déjalo en paz!-me puse de pie, y, al hacerlo, golpeé la esfera de Rhino, quien intentaba tomar impulso para lanzarse contra Strider-¡Te ayudaré, Bobby, aguanta!-corrí a toda velocidad y me lancé contra el Siberiano, intentando taclearlo lateralmente, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto…pero nunca sucedió. Sólo sentí mi cuerpo golpearse, esta vez empezando por la cabeza, contra el piso, di un alarido de dolor, pero, por la incertidumbre, giré la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo que vi era plenamente imposible: ¡Strider estaba al lado de Bobby! ¿Cómo me había esquivado si se lanzó en la misma dirección?-_

Strider.-Inferiores…pronto no quedará de ustedes nada.-dijo fríamente, mientras Chris, a sus espaldas, se había levantado, e intentado golpearle de un certero puñetazo en la mejilla-

_Chris.-¡Toma!-saltó y alargó la pata ya empuñada, lanzó un grito junto al golpe, y contrajo su cuerpo para golpear con todo el impulso posible. Yo me lancé contra el estómago de Strider, listo para tumbarlo y acabar con él-_

_Strider.-increíblemente, lo vi, mientras iba en el aire, "desaparecer", y, luego, literalmente, aparecer bajo Chris…no sé si desapareció, pero lo creo imposible. Lo que sí podía ser es que se movió tan rápido que mis ojos no pudieron percibir el completo movimiento de su cuerpo, sino que sólo pude notar una proyección borrosa de este, distorsionándose, y luego haciéndose completamente visible otra vez. Golpeó a Chris y lo tomó por los costados, girando rápidamente, casi azotó a Chris de cabeza contra el suelo, lo que le habría roto el cuello. Sin embargo, Chris, contrajo su cuerpo nuevamente, moviendo las patas traseras en un astuto movimiento para lograr zafarse, y, una vez se vio ya en el aire, escondió su cabeza en su pecho, casi pareciendo una bola de pelos, lo que le permitió aterrizar rodando sin hacerse daño-_

_Bolt.-Chris! Esp-sentí el golpe en el estómago sin darme cuenta de que el nuevo objetivo de Strider era yo, me ahogué un segundo, y luego sentí la brutal patada en las costillas, lancé un aullido de dolor mientras él me aferraba por la cola y me hacía virar, cambiando de dirección súbita y dolorosamente, golpeándome el lomo varias veces contra el piso, causado por el rebote del golpe inicial-_

Strider.-Es por eso que ustedes deben desaparecer de este mundo. ¡No son más que un estorbo!-me pisó la cola con una pata, para que no huyera, y luego levantó una pata empuñándola, suspiré y preparé mi cuerpo para que no sintiera tanto dolor-

Rhino.-¡Uaaah-Yaaah!-gritó detrás de Strider, golpeando su esfera contra el cuerpo del can varias veces-¡Yo te salvaré, Bolt!

Bolt.-R-Rhino…-dije su nombre entre balbuceos, algo aliviado de verle otra vez-

Rhino.-¡Déjalo, monstruo! ¡Pelea conmigo si eres tan valiente, eh!

Strider.-girando su cabeza, me dio un empujón en el suelo, arrastrándome unos dos metros lejos. Luego se giró entero hacia Rhino-¿Otro desafiante? Eres otro inferior, nada más que eso.

Rhino.-Inferiores son tus técnicas, amigo, jamás podrás derrotarme, porque…¿Sabes quién soy? Yo…soy tu padre…-_dijo lentamente, levantando una pata y empuñando esta, con la mirada entrecerrada pegada al techo-_

_Chris.-aún estando tirado, levantó la cabeza para ver a Rhino. Pude ver que sonreía-_

Strider.-en vez de decirle algo, dio un paso hacia él, haciendo que Rhino se cayera, rodando en la esfera, se puso en guardia-¡No sólo son inferiores, sino también ridículos en su grado!

Rhino.-¡Ja! ¡Te derrotaré, Strider, toma esto!-puso ambas patas hacia adelante, levantando una pata trasera, sosteniéndose sobre la otra-¡Kame Hame Ha!

_Strider.-sin sonreír ni hacer gesto alguno, se mantuvo totalmente estático. Por los anteojos no supe qué miraba, pero deduje que escrutaba a Rhino-…_

Rhino.- Nhh…-apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo, y, finalmente, cayó hacia adelante en su esfera, agotado-Uff, uff…lo he hecho polvo, chicos…

Strider.-…¿Es todo?-dijo secamente, mientras Rhino se ponía de pie-

Rhino.-Ah, ¿No te bastó, eh? Bien, entonces, ¡toma!-_dicho esto, saltó y adoptó una posición muy similar a la anterior-_Jeje, ¡ahora eres un trozo de hielo!

Bolt.-¿Pero qué…?-por la impresión no me pude ni levantar-

_Strider.-se mantuvo impasible en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha para ver a Rhino. Su enorme figura proyectaba una gran sombra sobre el hámster-_

Rhino.-N-no lo entiendo…a Sub-Zero sí le salía…juro que me salió en casa una vez, ¿eh?-dijo como si Strider hubiese sido su amigo de toda la vida, y aquella pelea una junta social-

_Strider.-le dio un golpecito a la esfera de Rhino, haciendo que esta vibrara tras el cabezazo del hámster contra ella-_

Rhino.-Uh…televisiones…televisiones por todos…laaados…-_se desplomó y quedó con la boca abierta-_

Strider.-Al parecer, ninguno de ustedes puede seguir peleando…Era de suponerse. Se ha demostrado, una vez más, la superioridad de los seres, y la inferioridad de otros.-_dijo caminando hacia una puerta abierta. Quise levantarme, pero no podía. Chris tampoco. Fue Bobby quien finalmente se puso de pie, y se interpuso en su camino-_

Bobby.-Aún…aún no has acabado conmigo, Strider…

Chris.-¡Bobby, NO! ¡Te va a matar!-exclamó Chris, poniéndose de pie a su vez, pero bastante adolorido-

Strider.-Tu valentía es algo admirable, para un ser inferior. Hazte a un lado, o tus heridas serán de gravedad.-_dijo fríamente-_

Bobby.-No. Oblígame.-_lo desafió-_

Strider.-Bien…tal como la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no? Hace unos…¿Tres años? Fue una suerte que no te hubiese quitado la vida entonces. Pero, como puedes ver, sigo en forma. La mente es versátil.

Bobby.-Pues yo no. Es una parte de mi vida que quiero dejar atrás.-_dio un paso al frente-_

Strider.-Cierto. ¿Recuerdas a Stone?-_la expresión de Bobby cambió a una de perplejidad total en menos de un segundo-_Por tu expresión, diría que sí. ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de él?

Bobby.-No sigas. Dejé atrás esa vida…¡Incluso ya no soy el mismo ser! ¡Fui Kaiser, ahora soy Bobby otra vez, y esto lo que he elegido para mi vida!

Strider.-Entonces, si es lo que has escogido, atente a sus consecuencias.-_dicho esto, tomó a Bobby del cuello, lo golpeó dos veces con el puño en la nariz, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre rápidamente, y luego, para nuestro horror, aferró con fuerza el cuello de Bobby, y le asestó un fortísimo cabezazo. Aún a la distancia, con el golpe, sentí el ruido de algo rompiéndose. Aquel ataque le había fracturado el cráneo al desdichado Doberman. Strider, quien se había quitado los anteojos, volvió a ponérselos, pero no pudimos ver sus ojos, pues nos estaba dando la espalda. Dejó caer a un lado el inmóvil cuerpo de Bobby, del cual ahora brotaba un diminuto hilo de sangre por la nariz y una de sus orejas. Giró su cabeza hacia nosotros-Si aún quieren recuperar a Scott, y a Mittens, sepan que su tiempo se está acabando. O se adentran en el complejo, arriesgando sus vidas, o bien se retiran sanos y salvos. Es su decisión.-hizo un gesto con la pata, y luego desapareció tras la puerta. Chris corrió hacia Bobby de inmediato, mientras que yo lo hice una vez recuperé a Rhino, llevándolo rodando junto al malherido perro-_

Chris.-Bobby…hermano…dime algo…lo que sea, por favor…-_puso una pata sobre su cuello-_

Bobby.-…Auch…

Chris.-_soltó un suspiro de alivio-_Oh, gracias al cielo…al menos puedes hablar…¿Puedes caminar? Ven…

Bobby.-Nh…sentí como si me hubiesen taladrado la cabeza…-_comentó mientras se apoyaba en Chris para poder levantarse-_

Rhino.-_despertó de pronto, levantándose-_¿Qué pasó? ¿Gané?

Bolt.-Strider se ha ido, pero no sin antes herir bastante gravemente a Bobby.

Bobby.-No es tanto…ya siento la sangre de mi cabeza calmarse un poco…ya casi ni sale.-_dijo ya mucho más tranquilo-_

X.-Es precisamente por esto que yo no quería que él luchara contra ustedes…-_susurró en voz suave alguien detrás de nosotros-_

Bolt.-_me giré para ver quién nos hablaba, y sentí una mezcla de entre rabia y cariño al ver que era Jean-_

Jean.-Ustedes no conocen a Strider…si hay algo con lo que no bromea, es con el honor…miren cómo le ha dejado…-_dijo acercándose a Bobby, pero antes de que se le uniera, Chris se puso delante de ella-_

Chris.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Jean.-Ayudarles. Dale esto, mejorará.-_dijo mientras le entregaba a Chris una especie de pastilla azul-_Bolt…si aún quieres salvar a Mittens…y a Scott…tienes que darte prisa. El experimento ya ha sido activado, y dentro de poco será incurable…

Bolt.-¡¿Experimento? ¡¿Están experimentando con mi Mittens? ¡¿Y mi hijo?

Jean.-Bolt, perdóname…en serio que quiero detener el experimento, pero a estas alturas ya no está en mi poder. Sin embargo…hay una manera de que pueda salvarse…y esa manera…es que tú la salves directamente antes de que el experimento la consuma…

Bolt.-_me tapé el rostro con una pata-_¿Me estás diciendo que tengo poco tiempo, o si no, no la veré más?

Jean.-Yo…lamento decirte que sí. Si puedo ofrecerles algo…es mi ayuda. No sobrevivirán en el complejo si no permiten que les ayude.

Chris.-¿Y planeas traicionar a Strider?-_le preguntó él seriamente-_

Jean.-No. No traicionaré a nadie. Sólo les ofrezco mi ayuda para que puedan sobrevivir. Y…bueno, porque Mittens estaba indefensa cuando fue capturada. También Scott está aquí, pero no tengo su ubicación exacta.

Chris.-¿Por qué nos estás ayudando?-_dijo él mirándola fijamente-_

Jean.-Porque…no quiero tener la conciencia sucia…que pudiendo haber hecho algo para que no les fuera tan mal…al menos sé que no me quedé de brazos cruzados. Y, sepan algo, yo seguiré cooperando con Strider, pero ni Mittens ni Scott son mi asunto.-_intentaba sonar indiferente, pero yo noté de inmediato que ella no era como Strider, sino que era un ser donde había bondad-_

Chris.-Jean…gracias.-_dijo observando la pastilla-_¿Pero cómo sé que no nos traicionarás?

Jean.-No está en mi naturaleza traicionar, Chris. Si haré algo, lo haré de la manera correcta, y hasta el final.-_le dio una pequeña inyección con un líquido verde-_Y usa esto en tu amiga, la que está inconsciente. También mejorará.

Rhino.-Si nos ayudas tanto, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-_propuso inocentemente-_

Jean.-Perdona, Rhino, pero mi estilo de vida no es como el suyo. Además, tengo una deuda con él.

Chris.-Ajá. Ahí está. Te está controlando, ¿Verdad? Te está obligando, de alguna manera, a quedarte con él…

Jean.-No, Chris. Él me respeta mucho, y he llegado a tomarle mucho cariño. Si me quedo así…es porque así lo he decidido.

Bobby.-Pero-

Jean.-Perdón, pero me tengo que ir. Pase lo que pase, intenten seguir adelante. Una vez lleguen al fondo de todo esto, podrán ver este mundo como yo lo hago. Cuídense, chicos.-_comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-_

Chris.-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

Jean.-_la puerta se abrió, e iluminó su rostro con la luz, haciéndonos notar su hermosura en todo su esplendor-_Sé todo lo relevante acerca de ustedes, chicos. Nos veremos…pronto.-_dijo suavemente, y luego desapareció tras la puerta-_

-Chapter´s End-

Bueno, mis amigos, este es el capítulo 12, donde podemos ver que los chicos no fueron rivales para Strider, quien, de alguna manera, es más fuerte, y rápido que un perro común. ¿Cuál será la razón de que Jean les ayude a los chicos? ¿Es realmente buena en el fondo? ¿Si lo es, por qué ayuda a alguien como Strider? Bolt ha sido derrotado, y ahora sabe que su tiempo se agota. ¿Logrará salvar a Mittens y a su amado hijo? ¿Cuál es el experimento que están probando con Mittens? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis lectores, y lo averiguarán.

Sin nada más que agregar, se despide, una vez más deseándoles lo mejor (Vaya, eso fue contradictorio), Xixh4n-Cris.

PD:La ausencia de Luna en este capítulo se debe a que ella estaba desmayada en la entrada de la cámara, y no participó en ningún momento.

PD2: No olviden dejar sus reviews, por favor! Sus opiniones son la base y sustento de esta historia. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.


	12. El Destino de Mittens y Scott

Capítulo 12: El Destino de Mittens y Scott

Narrador P.O.V.

Es de día, y afuera hay un sol molesto, que quema la piel, muy al contrario de la noche extremadamente fría y lluviosa que se presenta en la isla.

Mientras Bolt y sus amigos se habían encontrado con Jean, un perro sin importancia alguna-por ahora-para ellos camina con paso seguro por los largos y casi interminables pasillos del sector primario del complejo.

Este perro, lleva un grueso collar con incrustaciones de oro, y se nota a simple vista que daría un trozo de su alma por conseguir joyería que usar. También cabe destacar que su personalidad es realmente llamativa: Gusta de intentar (Infructuosamente) conquistar a las hembras que conoce, aparenta ser fuerte (No lo es), y cree tener un don de mando total (Que en verdad no tiene). Su nombre es Junior, pero, para ahorrarse burlas y demás le pide a quienes lo conocen, que le llamen, simplemente, J J´s. Se pasea despreocupado por los pasillos, o bien buscando alguna chica con quien conversar, o bien buscando algún amigo. Lo que este perro común y corriente no sabe, es que pronto podría verse involucrado en algo muy grande…inimaginablemente grande. No sabe que pronto conocerá a alguien que cambiará su vida totalmente. Y ese alguien, podría ser la persona menos esperada…

Junior P.O.V.

_Caminaba ligeramente por los pasillos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, a ver si me encontraba a alguna chica bonita que conocer._

J.J.-Hola, linda, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-_le pregunté a una poodle que iba pasando con aire distraído-_

Poodle.-Eh…sí, tengo que…trabajar. Con permiso.-_dijo alzando la cabeza y yéndose bastante rápido-_

J.J.-Bueno…ya volverá.

_Bajé a la primera planta, y observé con detención la zona delimitada por la cual yo podía andar. ¿Por qué ese Strider nos restringirá tanto?-pensé-No sería malo ir a ver lugares nuevos, ¿Verdad?-me encaminé rápidamente hacia la reja A-543, y sonreí al ver que estaba abierta, pues siempre la había visto cerrada. Entré cuidándome de que nadie me viera, y bajé por una escalera vieja de piedra desgastada. "Wow, deberían hacerle mantención a este lugar de vez en cuando"-me dije para mí mismo, y luego vi el cartel colgado en la pared. Decía con letras en negrita mayúscula _ CALABOZOS.

J.J.-¿Por qué habría de tener calabozos este sitio?-_me cuestioné, pero, claro, no obtuve respuesta, pues estaba solo…o eso creía. En ese momento oí dos voces masculinas que hablaban a la entrada del recinto. Me escondí bajo una mesa con un mantel para que no me vieran. No los pude ver cuando llegaron, pero sí los estaba oyendo-_

X.-¿Está bien el cachorro?

X2.-No lo sé. Dejaron a ese sujeto…Feuer, creo que se llama, con él, no tengo la menor idea para qué.

X.-Ese tipo no me agrada. Igual creo que lo que le están haciendo a ese chico no es justo.

X2.-¿Y si de verdad su mamá y su papá están aquí? ¿Crees que los liberarían?

X.-Seguro que sí. Pero solo al cachorro. A la gata la necesitaban para hacer no sé qué. Un experimento, creo.

X2.-¿Y no crees que ese…Bolt…pueda vengarse?

X.-No lo sé. Espero que no. Mira, no es asunto nuestro. Si el sujeto estorba mucho, Strider no se molestará en quitarlo del camino.

X2.-Es probable, pero…¿Por qué justo tenía que ser esta gata para el experimento? ¿Por qué no cualquier otra?

X.-Te dije que no lo sé, Mark. Mira, si Strider la eligió para su…experimento…será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. No me quiero meter en problemas, ni ser la próxima víctima de sus tropas.

Mark.-Ehm…bueno. Oye, ¿Has visto a Jean, la loba?

X.-¿Quién no? Vaya si es bonita, eh…qué daría porque fuera mi pareja…

Mark.-Je, ya quisieras, amigo. Hablando de ella…creo que fue también ella quien programó a…la máquina, esa…

X.-¿Cuál?...OH…esa máquina, sí…se nota que es muy inteligente…

Mark.-_oí su suspiro-_Es hermosa, inteligente, suave, tierna…quién pudiera darle un solo beso…

X.-Ya, no te pongas sentimental. Es este el horario de trabajo. Si quieres fantasear con eso, hazlo cuando se termine nuestro turno.

Mark.-No entiendo por qué ponen guardias a cuidar a un cachorro. ¿Qué tanto podría hacer?

X.-No mucho, pero es mejor no subestimar a los demás. Eso decía siempre mi madre cuando íbamos a comer.

Mark.-Yo creo que-_en ese instante sonó una campana, indicando el cambio de turno. Los oí levantarse y dejar el lugar rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme e ir a ver las jaulas (Por curiosidad y aburrimiento más que otra cosa, me gustaban los cachorros) llegaron los reemplazantes del turno. Esta vez saqué la cabeza por debajo del mantel, para poder verlos. Uno de ellos era un perro, de raza Beagle, con cara amistosa, llevaba una gorra de pintor y un pequeño cuaderno en la otra pata. El otro, era un gato amarillo, que parecía sonreír a cada dos segundos.-_

Beagle.-Te digo, deberías pintar. Es realmente relajante, y se siente muy bien cuando terminas una obra.

Gato.-_parecía que iba a decir algo, pero el Beagle lo interrumpió, abriendo el cuaderno y enseñándole un dibujo que no alcancé a ver-_

Beagle.-¿Qué te parece?-_sonrió ampliamente-_

Gato.-Pero si ehte dibujo ehtá mal. Lah tachuelah no van en el cuerpo, van en la ropa. ¿Qué clase de arthita ereh?-_dijo con un tono de voz extraño-_

Beagle.-Un artista sin trabajo.-_dijo deslizando un plato con un trozo de carne caliente sobre la mesa-_Bien, esa es la apuesta de hoy. ¿Empezamos?

Gato.-Empezemoh.

_Entonces me percaté de que el can traía una baraja de cartas de Poker, las que también dejó sobre la mesa, repartiéndolas con aire paciente._ _Permanecí escondido un rato más, y luego, ambos animales se pusieron a discutir de algo que no entendí, lo que aproveché para caminar, y, de paso, mirar las celdas._

_Me deslicé sin hacer ruido por las jaulas, dentro de las cuales no había nada, salvo unos platos de comida y agua vacíos. "Qué aburrido"-me dije mientras me disponía a dar la vuelta, pero, justo entonces, y, de reojo, me pareció divisar una luz al final de las celdas, así que me dirigí allá con paso apresurado, pero calmado-_

_Me frené en seco al oír un suave llanto proveniente de la última celda, acompañado de una voz burlona. Medité un momento antes de avanzar, y finalmente me aproximé allá. Había un pequeño cachorro llorando en medio de una celda con poca iluminación._

X.-Jajaja, no la verás más, niño. ¡Ella pronto no será más que abono!

Cachorro.-No…por favor, señor, haga algo…sálvela…amo a mi mami, señor…no quiero que le pase algo malo…

X.-¡Ja! ¿Y piensas que me interesa? ¡No! Lo que le hagan, se lo merece.

Cachorro.-Por favor, señor…yo-

X.-Ya me largo. Hasta Pronto, amigo mío. Salúdame a tu…"mami", jeje…adiós.-_dicho esto, un perro de mediano tamaño se alejó de la celda. Era una especie de mezcla entre Dogo Argentino y Collie, por lo que pude ver-_

J.J.-Hey, niño, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién te dejó ahí?-_si había una cosa que me agradaba casi tanto como las chicas eran los cachorros-_

Cachorro.-_me miró con los ojos húmedos, y se acercó a la reja. Tenía un aspecto realmente extraño. Al principio pensé que era un perro, luego un gato, y luego pensé que tenía un poco de ambos-_Extraño a mi mami…-_dijo entre sollozos-_

J.J.-¿Tu mami?-_Wow, qué bien-_¿Y sabes dónde está ella?-_le pregunté interesado-_

Cachorro.-No, señor…ellos se la llevaron…creo que quieren hacerle algo malo…-_dijo volviendo a llorar-_

J.J.-Hey, hey, cálmate, amigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?-_puse una pata sobre la celda-_

Cachorro.-S-Scott, señor. Mamá dice que tengo que cuidarme de los señores malos, pero usted no parece malo.

J.J.-Mira, ¿Por qué te quedas aquí? Con tu tamaño puedes pasar por los orificios de la celda sin ningún problema…-_observé unos segundos la celda. Tenía razón-_

Scott.-Eso lo sé, señor…pero…ellos me dijeron que no tenía que salir…

J.J-Y si de verdad extrañas tanto a tus padres, ¿Por qué no les desobedeces?

Scott.-Es que mamá me dijo que siempre tenía que hacerle caso a los mayores, señor…

J.J.-_no pude evitar golpearme el rostro con una pata, diciéndome agriamente: "Niños…"-_Bueno…mira, te han autorizado para salir. Digo, yo soy mayor que tú, así que…eh…bueno, te ordeno que salgas de allí, y que vengas conmigo. Trataremos de encontrar a tu papá…y a tu mamá.-_"En especial a tu mamá"-pensé pícaramente-_

Scott.-Oh…gracias, señor…-_asintió con la cabeza y pasó cuidadosamente por entre los orificios de la celda-_Señor…acabo de recordar que sé dónde está mamá…¿Cómo se llama usted?-_me miró hacia arriba, sonriendo-_

J.J.-Dime…J.J. Ahora, ven por aquí. No tengo autorización para hacer esto, así que si me ven me harán puré.-_lo tomé con una pata y rápidamente me puse a caminar-_Espera…¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba?

Scott.-No lo dije, creo…en el sector de calabozos Beta…eso dijo el señor amarillo…

J.J.-¿Beta? Pero…eso está a unos treinta metros de aquí…bu-bueno…intenta que no te vean, ¿Vale?-_lo subí sobre mi lomo y lo tapé con un abrigo roto que había colgando sobre una silla. Posiblemente de algún humano distraído que lo olvidó ahí-_¿Estás cómodo? Recuerda estar muy callado, o no verás a mamá ni a papá de nuevo, ¿Eh?

Scott.-Wow, parezco un fantasma, señor…-_dijo haciéndole un par de agujeros al abrigo, para poder ver-_¿Cree en fantasmas, señor?

J.J.-Scott, no hay tiempo para eso. Después.-_giré la cabeza por la esquina para asegurarme de que nadie nos observaba-_

Scott.-Señor…¿Qué es un fantasma?-_preguntó aferrándose a mi lomo-_

J.J.-Ay…cuidado, niño, que no soy de peluche.

Scott.-Oh…perdón, señor. ¿Vamos?-_me dio dos palmaditas en el lomo-_

J.J.-Sí, mientras menos nos demoremos, mejor.-_giré la cabeza hacia adentro, donde el Beagle y el gato seguían discutiendo-_

Beagle.-Te digo que nunca debieron dejar de transmitir 31 minutos. Era educativo, y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Gato.-No se puede ser lah doh cosah al mihmo tiempo.-_comentó el gato, con cara de saber de qué hablaba-_

Beagle.-Sí, se puede. Mira, ¿Viste alguna vez…?

_No quise seguir escuchando la absurda conversación de los animales. Ya había oído suficientes tonterías, y tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la madre de aquel cachorro-_

J.J.-Mejor pongámonos en marcha.-_dije calmadamente, inhalé profundamente y me lancé al pasillo, caminando nervioso-_

Scott.-Señor…

J.J.-Shht, después, Scott.

Scott.-Bueno.

_Comenzamos a caminar a paso rápido por el pasillo. Contaba ansioso los pasos que podíamos dar, pues sería cosa de segundos que algún sujeto notara la ausencia del cachorro, y, por lo tanto, creo que también me apresarían con él si me vieran ayudándolo. O eso, o me harían algo peor. No sabía de casos en que hubiesen sacrificado a canes en faltas, pero creo que podían interrogarte si caías en manos del comandante. Sentí miedo, e incluso pensé en devolver al cachorro, porque…después de todo, no era mi problema…¿O sí? ¿Qué podía decir si me encontraran devolviéndolo? "No, sólo lo saqué a pasear" eso no me lo iban a creer, de hecho, ni yo lo creía. Finalmente me dije que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, y capaz incluso que pudiera conocer a la madre de aquel cachorro. "Sería un buen premio"-pensé sonriendo-_

J.J.-Dime, Scott…¿Cómo es tu mamá?-_pregunté en voz muy baja, pero audible para el cachorro-_

Scott.-Bueno…mamá es una gata, de color negro…es delgada, y muy bonita. La quiero mucho…y la extraño…

J.J.-¿Una gata?...Eh…ok, algo es algo.-_me dije sonriente mientras me miraba en un espejo de paso-_"Hola, preciosura, ¿Te perdiste? En mis ojos, claro…"

Scott.-Señor, ¿Usted acostumbra hablar solo?-_me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos de galán se habían convertido en palabras que salieron de mi boca-_

J.J.-Claro, todo el tiempo.

_Íbamos doblando la esquina cuando un enorme Rottweiler pasó junto a nosotros, con mirada entre seria y furiosa. Di gracias al cielo que no notó el bulto que llevaba en el lomo. Al menos pasaron tres segundos hasta que pude comenzar a respirar nuevamente, nerviosísimo._

Scott.-Señor, me siento alto…

J.J.-Por ahora lo eres, cachorro…-_sonreí mirándolo. Él también sonrió. Tenía que ser el cachorro más tierno que había conocido-_

_Finalmente llegamos al segundo calabozo, donde no habían guardias. "Por suerte_"-_me dije-bajamos a toda prisa y comencé a mirar por las celdas algún animal similar a la descripción del cachorro, pero por más que forzaba la vista sólo veía oscuridad por todos lados. "Un momento…¿Por qué no hay guardias si tienen al menos un prisionero?-me pregunté confundido-_

Scott.-Señor, creo que puedo ver algo allí.-_dijo señalando un papel pegado a la pared de la última celda, la cual estaba con la puerta abierta. El suelo estaba húmedo, lo que indicaba que se había derramado hace poco el agua de un plato de agua allí. También estaba desparramada por el piso la comida de gato, junto al plato que yacía al revés en la celda-_

J.J.-Un momento, Scott…sólo un momento.-_lo bajé de mi lomo y tomé rápidamente la carta, mirándola detenidamente. Decía lo siguiente:_

"_Bolt…amor mío…lamento tanto esto. Me han avisado que me usarán para un experimento de este lugar. Probablemente para cuando leas esto yo ya seré víctima de aquella actividad. Tengo tanto miedo…me dijeron que mañana me sacarían de aquí para llevarme allí. Por favor, Bolt…salva a Scott. A él no lo quieren para experimentar…creo que sólo lo necesitan para atraerte a ellos…Bolt, por favor…ELLOS QUIEREN USARTE. DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN NO LOS ESCUCHES. Para cuando hayas leído esto, estarás a sólo metros de nuestro hijo. No quiero que nada malo te pase, amor…toma al cachorro y huye. Vete tan rápido como puedas. No me busques, amor. Probablemente ya sea muy tarde para ese entonces, al menos para mí. Cuídalo y edúcalo bien. Siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites, mi amado orejón. Recuerda que te amo y eso será así siempre. Cuídate, mi vida. No juegues con el poliestireno, cariño, que no quiero que te dañes. Creo que este es el momento en el que nos decimos…adiós, amor. No me busques, Bolt. Sigue tu vida, vete de aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ambos. Te amaré siempre._

_Por y para siempre tuya,  
Mittens.-"_

_Me mantuve en silencio varios segundos, sentí mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas._

Scott.-¿Señor, qué pasa?-_me preguntó poniendo sus patitas sobre mi costado-_

J.J.-N-nada, Scott…creo que mami ha tenido un problema…te llevaré con tu papá.

Scott.-¿Con papá? ¡Qué bien! ¿Y mamá?

J.J.-Eh…ella…la buscaremos una vez te hayas reunido con tu padre. Vamos.-_tomé su pata y lo ayudé a subir sobre mi lomo otra vez-_

_Me encaminé a la salida, ampliamente desanimado. "Por eso no habían guardias…" al pasar, vi, por una cámara de seguridad de la sala de vigilancia, dos perros llevar arrastrando, tomada por las patas, a una gata por un corredor bastante extenso. Ella llevaba los ojos cerrados, de los cuales se veía le escurrían las lágrimas. Sentí mi corazón hundirse con un estremecimiento, y tuve que tragar saliva y desviar la mirada para poder continuar. Me acerqué corriendo, pero intentando no llamar la atención a la salida terciaria del complejo. Cuando puse una pata sobre ella, sonó una ruidosa alarma, con una voz por altoparlante._

Voz.-Atención, unidades de protección canina, escape de un prisionero de alta prioridad detectada. Infractor: Junior, alias "J.J" se le ha visto por las cámaras de vigilancia prestando ayuda al sujeto capturado. Capturadle de inmediato, es vital que el cachorro que lleva NO SALGA del complejo. Se ofrecerá recompensa a quien lo encuentre, y que pueda traer al cachorro de vuelta. También si se muestra agresivo, o reacio a obedecer, se aplicará contra él toda nuestra fuerza para capturarlo, sin importar su condición. Último avistamiento: Sector B-12. Tiempo: Hace dos minutos y 43 segundos.

X.-¡Es él! ¡Capturen al traidor!-_gritó la poodle que había visto hace un rato-_

J.J.-Ay, mamá…mira…ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te llevaré con tu padre aunque me cueste la vida. ¿Quedó claro?

Scott.-Sí, señor…yo…se lo agradezco…

J.J.-Aún no me lo agradezcas…¡Vamos!-_exclamé al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerró tras de mí-_Bien…vamos por ti, Bolt.

_Diciendo esto, comencé a correr hacia donde quedaba el pueblo. Ahora ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Me había metido con este cachorro, y mi única alternativa era encontrar a Bolt. Me conmovió lo que escribió la gata esa, pero…más me dolía pensar en que, si yo no hacía nada, aquel pequeño podría terminar igual o incluso peor que su madre. Ahora no tenía un bando. Me seguirían los soldados, y…me matarían si me encontraban. Era ahora una carrera contra el tiempo. Tenía que encontrar a ese tal Bolt antes de que los soldados me encontraran a mí. Ahora, ya no sólo temía por el cachorro. También por mi vida. Yo era muy hermoso para morir, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Aún no superaba mi récord de parejas. Aceleré mientras comenzaba a oír los gritos de mis perseguidores detrás de mí, lejos. Me di cuenta de que…por primera vez en mi vida, tenía un propósito. Y esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir._

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 12. Sé que este capítulo es algo confuso, pero por razones personales este capítulo debía tener el P.O.V. de este curioso personaje. Con respecto a la historia, ¿Qué hará el pobre Bolt, si se entera de que ya es muy tarde para salvar a Mittens? ¿Podrá J.J. llegar junto a él antes de que los soldados le den caza, y recapturen a Scott? ¿Será Bolt capaz de reunirse con su amado hijo? ¿Por qué Mittens no quiere que Bolt la busque? ¿Y por qué le pide que no confíe en Strider? ¿Entonces Jean está ayudando realmente a Bolt, o sólo lo está usando? Sigan leyendo esta historia, amigos míos, y lo averiguarán.

Deseándoles a todos mucha suerte, además de lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: El próximo capítulo retomará las aventuras de Bolt y sus amigos.

PD2: No olviden sus reviews, por favor! Sus comentarios y opiniones son mi mejor apoyo n.n

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima, amigos míos!


	13. Recuerdos que Guían al Futuro

Capítulo 13: Recuerdos que Guían al Futuro

Primera parte: Mittens

Mittens P.O.V.

-El día anterior, por la noche-

_Había ido a tomar un poco de agua, apenas a unos pasos de donde estaba Bolt, pues había divisado un charco, pero en el mismo instante en que me disponía a regresar, varios perros me cerraron el camino, me agarraron, me pusieron un pañuelo en la boca para que no gritara y me amarraron, llevándome sobre una especie de palo. Intenté defenderme con toda mi fuerza, pero estaba completamente inmóvil, pues los perros que me llevaban eran todos grandes. Uno de ellos, por el camino, me arrancó el collar de un tirón, y luego me vendó los ojos, para que no viera. Desesperada, pero sin nada más que poder hacer, me resigné a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Me quitaron las vendas y me dejaron en una celda, con poca comida y agua, me entregaron un papel y un lápiz para que no me diera un ataque de nervios, y me tuvieron allí un día. Me dijeron que al próximo me usarían para un experimento, y que probablemente no vería a Bolt más luego de este. Llegó el día y simplemente me fueron a buscar._

Mittens.-Qué alivio, estaba harta de este Whiskas. Penny me lo daba y no me acostumbro.-_dije suspirando, mientras me volvían a tomar, esta vez con menos fuerza, conduciéndome por un pasillo largo. Esta vez, me brotaron lágrimas por la pena…no lo pude evitar.-_

_Me hicieron entrar a una habitación redonda, donde varios perros me tomaron y pusieron en una especie de máquina, con unos semi-anillos metálicos a los costados._

Mittens.-¡No, déjenme!-_grité sacudiéndome, intentando liberarme de los perros que me llevaban apresada-_

_Me condujeron a la fuerza al centro de la cámara, donde habían varias cosas que asemejaban brazos mecánicos en el tejado. Me dejaron con una especie de anillo metálico alrededor de mi cuerpo, impidiéndome moverme._

Mittens.-¿Qué planean hacer conmigo?-_dije algo más tranquila, algo rendida, incluso-_

X.-Que seas parte de nosotros, claro, y contribuyas a la evolución.-_dijo desde la oscuridad una voz muy grave-_

Mittens.-Wow, wow, espera, perrito. Soy un gato, ¿no ves? ¿Acaso se te perdió la escala evolutiva?-_dije con una sonrisa sarcástica-_Se supone que se creen mejores que nosotros, ¿no?

X.-_salió de entre las sombras, para que pudiera verlo. Era un Husky Siberiano de algo más del doble del tamaño de Bolt. Llevaba una boina de lado sobre la cabeza, y unos anteojos oscuros espejados. "Quizás sea la moda por aquí"-pensé-_Veo que no me conoces. Llámame Strider.

Mittens.-¿Strider? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que Kaiser ya era un nombre ridículo, eh…

Strider.-Sarcástica como siempre. Mis informes me dicen todo sobre ti, Mittens.

Mittens.-Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo dos orejones que cuidar. Ninguno de ellos sabe siquiera ir al baño solo, así que…¿Por qué no me quitas esto para poder irme?

Strider.-Me temo que no. Serás de gran ayuda para nuestra…pequeña muestra biológica. Nuestro experimento, mejor dicho.

Mittens.-Mmm, ¿Quieres experimentar conmigo? ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera tengo buen sabor…

Strider.-La intención va más allá que el sentido de supervivencia, y el instinto del hambre. Pero ya entenderás de qué hablo, a su tiempo.

Mittens.-¿Dónde dejaron a mi orejón? No sabría ir a la esquina de la casa y volver sin mí…

Strider.-Si hablas de Scott, está aquí.-_señaló un monitor donde se veía a mi hijo dentro de una jaula. Feuer Jr. estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo tuve tan mala suerte que no lo noté, sino hasta que me dijeron los guardias de las celdas que estaba a unas dos celdas más allá? Les rogué que me dejaran verlo, pero no accedieron.-_

Mittens.-Eh, sí, también hablaba por Scott, pero Bolt tampoco puede arreglárselas solo, vamos…si no me quieres comer, perseguir o algo así, ¿Por qué no me dejas irme?

Strider.-Tu sangre y materia orgánica nos puede ser útil. Hay posibilidades de muerte, pero no las hemos aplicado en gatos…hasta ahora. Si todo resulta, podrás verlo otra vez.

Mittens.-Claro, es como decirme que si me someto a un loco que me quiere usar como ratón de laboratorio, y sobrevivo, puedo irme. Ya, quítame esto y hablemos como amigos…-_insistí algo sonriente-_

Strider.-Se ve que tu mente inferior no es capaz de comprender. Váyanse.-_ordenó a un grupo de perros, los que salieron inmediatamente de la habitación-_

Mittens.-Bien…escucha…no soy el gato que buscas, ¿sí? Debe haber algún error…no vine para que me usen para pastillas para el sueño, vine a buscar a mi hijo, y creo que llegué aquí por error…¿Convencido?

Strider.-No hay error. Llegaste aquí porque te capturamos. Y como ya estás en nuestro poder, puedo realizar el experimento. Como ya dije antes…serás de una gran ayuda.-_dicho esto, le ordenó con una pata a un perro que presionara un botón, lo que este hizo de inmediato. El anillo metálico se ajustó más aún, y los brazos mecánicos del techo iban acercándose a mí según el perro iba moviendo unas palancas y presionaba unos botones-_

Mittens.-Oye, espera, no hay necesidad de eso…le temo a las agujas, ¿sí?-_suspiré mirándolo-_

Strider.-Si todo resulta, pronto no sentirás miedo, ni amor, ni nada que dificulte tu pensamiento. En ese caso, llegarás a ser superior.

Mittens.-¿Q-Qué? No, espera, amo a mi hijo, y a mi pareja, ¡No puedes quitarme eso!

Strider.-Puedo, y espero demostrártelo pronto. Mientras, no te preocupes por ellos.-_indicó con un dedo un monitor donde aparecían, caminando por entre la vegetación, todos mis amigos, y Bolt-_Aunque te sugiero que te grabes su imagen. Si algo falla, sabes qué pasará. De hecho…les haré una visita, con mi mano derecha.-_dicho esto, presionó un botón rojo, tras lo cual, una aguja con un líquido verdoso fue aproximándose a mi cuerpo-_Nos veremos cuando despiertes…Si lo haces, claro. La vida de los inferiores no es más que un juego de posibilidades.

Mittens.-B-Bolt…-_cerré los ojos mientras sentía el metal, rígido y frío, rozar mi pelaje-_Amor…ten cuidado…

Segunda Parte: Luna

_Nota: Este parte del capítulo muestra un pasado ya lejano. Este segmento se ubica cronológicamente cinco años antes que el capítulo 12._

Luna P.O.V.

_No recuerdo bien cómo pasó, sólo recuerdo que una vez nací, alguien me tomó entre sus brazos y me susurró al oído que era bastante fea, y que no tenía pelo. No me sentí ofendida, pues no sabía qué era ser fea, ni qué era no tener pelo. Luego de unos segundos en el aire, en los cuales me mareé mucho, me recostaron junto a mi madre (Sí, al menos podía reconocer su olor), así que simplemente recosté mi cuerpo junto al de ella, abrazándola mientras ella me lamía cariñosamente. Ese fue el día que nací. Y nunca pensé que perdería a mi familia. Pasó el tiempo sin mucha novedad, más que saber que habían regalado mis personas a mis hermanitos recién nacidos, sólo quedándose conmigo. Al día siguiente que se llevaron a mi último hermano, yo abrí los ojos._

Luna.-Mami…¿Dónde están mis hermanitos?-_le pregunté mientras, a duras penas, me subía sobre su lomo, con la lengua afuera-_

Rubí(Ella era mi madre).-Porque a ellos los enviaron con otros humanos, hija, para que tengan muchas aventuras y sean muy felices.

Luna.-¿Por qué yo no puedo tener aventuras y ser feliz, mami?-_dije mientras la abrazaba por el cuello-_

Rubí.-Oh, claro que las tendrás, cariño, pero…la diferencia…-_giró la cabeza para poder lamer mi rostro suavemente-_Es que a ti te dejaron conmigo, para que pueda quererte y cuidarte por más tiempo.

Luna.-Entiendo, mami…-_me recosté sobre ella-_Mami, tengo sed…

Rubí.-No hay problema, hija, ven aquí.-_se inclinó para que yo me deslizara hasta el piso, caí como en una especie de resbalín, aterrizando suavemente, riendo con gracia-_

Luna.-¡Qué divertido, mami! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?-_me paré sobre dos patas por la emoción, me vio mi persona, una niña pequeña de nombre Lyzbeth, quien se rió y aplaudió, animada por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo cierto era que eso sólo lo pude hacer por la emoción, y me caí de inmediato. Comencé a llorar-_¡Mami, me duele!-_sollozaba entre lágrimas, mi mamá se me acercó y comenzó a lamer mi lomo, acariciando mi cabeza con una pata. Me tranquilicé enseguida-_

_Mis personas eran Lyzbeth, Sophie, su hermana mayor, Richard, el padre de ambas, y Helen, quien era la madre de las niñas. Me protegían mucho, y eran muy buenos conmigo. Aunque, en ese entonces yo no sabía que me estaban sobreprotegiendo, y casi nunca podía interactuar con otros perros. Sin embargo, nunca me importó mucho. Tenía a mamá, y no necesitaba a nadie más. Ella me amaba, me cuidaba y me enseñaba cosas. Era realmente muy feliz allí, porque la familia me llevaba tanto a mamá como a mí a todas sus vacaciones y viajes, en Estados Unidos. Habrían pasado unos 5 o 6 meses cuando ocurrió el accidente en México. Y fue entonces cuando los perdí. Mi infancia se fue borrando de mi memoria, pero ahora, por alguna razón, pude recobrar mis recuerdos._

_Recuerdo que mamá y yo estábamos acostadas en medio de la salita, donde Richard y Helen discutían acaloradamente, cosas que no pude oír. Oí muy poco, y no le brindé importancia, pero ahora pienso que, de haberlo hecho, mi vida no sería como ahora._

Helen.-Rick, no seas porfiado. Te digo que es mejor posponer el viaje, hay problemas en la ruta, y el tiempo está terrible. Podemos aguantar un poco más.

Richard.-No hace falta, cariño. Viajaremos mañana y punto. Hemos pospuesto el viaje ya dos veces, y, como dice ese dicho de mi abuelo, "La tercera es la vencida"

Helen.-Pero amor, ¿Y si tenemos un accidente? No quiero que vaya a pasar algo…

Richard.-Cariño, no pasará nada, lo prometo…si algo llegara a pasar, se cancela el viaje y esperaremos a la próxima oportunidad, pero tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no podemos seguir posponiéndolo…sólo recuerda cómo se puso Sophie cuando no pudimos ir la última vez…

Helen.-_lo miró y meditó unos momentos, para luego dar un suspiro, y luego ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa-_Está bien, amor. Confío en ti.

_Luego de eso, ambos se fueron a dormir, y también nos dormimos mamá y yo._

_Despertamos temprano al día siguiente, y todo ocurrió muy rápido. Las niñas ya estaban en el auto, y para nosotras habían dispuesto, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, una casa de perro grande (Bueno, no TAN grande, pero lo suficientemente grande para que cupiéramos ambas bien). Richard nos explicó cariñosamente que para cruzar la frontera sería más cómodo para todos que simplemente nos sacaran de allí y nos inspeccionaran. Estuvimos de acuerdo. Hacia el medio día emprendimos el viaje, pero nos tomaría un muy largo rato. Las niñas iban durmiendo, jugando, viendo esa especie de televisión que tienen ahora los automóviles…yo me dedicaba a dormir sobre mamá y conversar con ella. Me decía que no había vivido casi nada en Estados Unidos, pues estuve casi todo el tiempo que fui cachorra, nada más. Luego del viaje, cuando volviéramos, me decía que ese lugar era un paraíso para los perros. Me sentía más feliz y ansiosa que nunca, no tanto por el viaje, sino más por regresar pronto._

_¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? Pues bueno…de noche, aún iba manejando Richard. Había comenzado a llover torrencialmente, y habían varios relámpagos, los que me pusieron los pelos, finos y pequeños, de punta. Oí a Helen comentarle a su esposo que tenía cara de sueño y que sería mejor que descansara y durmiera un poco, o si no podría pasar algo. Como que Richard se quedara dormido al volante. Ella ya tenía mucho sueño, y las niñas iban durmiendo. Casi a media noche, percibí que Richard, por un segundo, dio un "pestañazo". Fue suficiente para ocasionarlo. Helen despertó y lo despertó a él de un grito, avisándole de un automóvil que venía directo hacia nosotros. Mamá me abrazo e intentó protegerme con su cuerpo, pero nuestra persona dio un brusco giro sobre la camioneta, casi volcándose. La casa de perro en la que íbamos se desprendió rápidamente y salió disparada hacia el pavimento, húmedo por la lluvia. Dentro mamá y yo girábamos como condenadas de un lado a otro. Mamá me tenía entre sus patas, así que casi no me golpeé, sino que casi todo el daño lo recibió ella. La casa quedó pegada en un amasijo de tierra y barro, mientras nosotros caíamos hacia una especie de tacho de basura, en el cual mamá se golpeó fuertemente el lomo y una pata. Para cuando estuvimos en tierra me sentía muy mareada. Miré a la carretera sólo para ver las luces rojas del vehículo ir flotando en medio de la oscuridad para luego desvanecerse para siempre._

_Me sentía confundida, mareada y adolorida, lo que ocasionó que me durmiera de inmediato. Al otro día, desperté entre los brazos de mi madre, a quien rodeaban una jauría de perros con cara curiosa. Ella ya estaba despierta, y sólo los miraba. Ese silencio incómodo y prolongado me produjo miedo, pero fue hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a nosotras para hablar._

Perro.-Saludos, señora. Supongo que es nueva aquí. ¿Se ha perdido?-_tenía un tono bastante peculiar de habla-_

Rubí.-Hemos tenido un accidente, amigo…nos caímos de nuestra camioneta…y hemos terminado aquí. Perdón, pero, ¿Qué lugar es este?

Perro.-Es México, señora. Por su acento adivino que no es de por aquí.

Rubí.-No, no, somos de Estados Unidos.-_giró la cabeza a la carretera-_Espero vuelvan pronto por nosotras…

Perro.-Ah, Estados Unidos…el paraíso para un perro…lo siento, señora, pero no van a volver. Le ha pasado ya a varios camaradas. Mire, la invito a que se quede con nosotros hoy.

Rubí.-Pero…si estamos en México…¿Cómo fue que no despertamos?

Perro.-¿Lo dice por la inspección? Muchas veces la omiten. Sólo verifican el número y la especie, tal vez la raza, como mucho, pero pasa a menudo que se la saltan.

Rubí.-_los miró desconfiada y luego a mí. No sé qué vio en mi mirada, pero les dijo casi de inmediato, en un tono ya mucho más blando-_Estoy con mi hija…si…si pudieran atenderla también…

Perro.-Claro, señora, no hay problema. Pase por aquí.-_nos señaló un montón de cajas, donde habían más perros, los que traían grandes cantidades de comida-_Eh, buen botín hoy, chicos. Sigan así. Por aquí.-_nos condujo por un costado del montón de cajas-_

_Se llamaba Troy, y nos contó que había vivido allí por años. Sus personas le habían abandonado cuando recién había nacido. Nos presentó a Ralph, quien nunca había tenido personas, y a varios otros cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo. Eran muy agradables, y nos invitaron a ser parte de su familia. Dormimos y nos mantuvimos con ellos varios días. Nuestras personas nunca regresaron, así que nos hicimos parte de esa familia permanentemente, incluso cuando nos mudamos todos juntos incluso alejándonos más de la frontera. Mamá decía que algún día volverían…pero los días se volvieron semanas…las semanas, meses…y los meses…años. Yo ya no los esperaba. Mientras perdía mis esperanzas, a medida que iba creciendo, mamá me contaba más acerca de Estados Unidos…cómo era de agradable, cómo se vivía allí…todo lo bueno que era…llegado un punto, quise ir a Estados Unidos. Estaba decidida a lograrlo, pero justo en ese tiempo mamá enfermó gravemente de los huesos. La edad ya le pesaba, y no podía moverse distancias ni siquiera medianas. Ella me dijo que me fuera, que la dejara, que iba a estar bien, pero que quería que yo fuese feliz. No acepté. Si no podía ir con ella, no iría. Dejamos ambas el grupo agradeciéndoles por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, dándoles nuestra eterna gratitud. Ellos no se enojaron, sino que nos desearon suerte y nos dijeron que ojalá pudiéramos lograrlo._

_Cuando íbamos en camino, mamá comenzó a sentirse mal. Ya no podía seguir. Fue esa la última noche que estuve con ella._

Rubí.-L-Lunita…hija…mira cómo has crecido…-_dijo recostada en el piso, acariciando mi mejilla con una pata-_

Luna.-Mamá…p-por favor…no digas eso…me vas a hacer creer que deliras…

Rubí.-Cariño…esta noche será mi última…ya no siento mi cuerpo…-_suspiró-_Cuando yo no esté…qui-quiero…que vayas a Estados Unidos, cielo…por una vida mejor. Prométeme que lo lograrás…o que al menos vas a intentarlo…-_tomó mi pata-_

Luna.-Mamá…-_mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse-_Yo…te lo prometo. Iré allá cueste lo que cueste…lo haré por ti…-_besé su mejilla-_Te quiero, mamá…

Rubí.-Y yo a ti, hija. Estaré contigo siempre. Cuando llegues allá, serás feliz, cariño. Lo juro. Ahora…creo que me toca irme, cielo. Pórtate bien, que te estaré mirando.-_consiguió esbozar una sonrisa-_

Luna.-Mami…

Rubí.-Hasta Pronto, cariño. Sé feliz…te querré siempre. Persigue tus sueños…nos los dejes ir. También…recuerda…siempre ayuda a los demás. Siempre te ayudarán a ti si tú eres bondadosa con ellos.-_dejé mi cabeza en su pecho-_Hasta siempre…hija…mía…

Luna.-Mamá…-_me mantuve en silencio con los ojos húmedos, pero cerrados. Estuve así vario minutos, luego de eso, sin cambiar de posición, deslicé mi pata hasta los ojos de mamá y los cerré con los dedos. Levanté la cabeza mientras la observaba totalmente quieta. Besé su mejilla una última vez._-Hasta Siempre, mami.-_me levanté…y…sí, sentí pena…pero también otra cosa…"Persigue tus sueños…no los dejes ir…"…-_No lo haré, mamá. Lo prometo.

_Alcé la vista al cielo, y comprendí que ahora mi vida corría por mi cuenta._

-Un año Después-

_Me levanté con algo de flojera, di un bostezo y luego me levanté. Me parecía un día especial, pues era el primer aniversario de la muerte de mamá…le había prometido volver a E.E.U.U. y no lo había logrado, pues cada tentativa se desvanecía entre mis patas, y finalmente me rendí. Pensé que ese día, algo debería pasar. Algo que me ayudase, que me diese fuerza para intentarlo una vez más…era de mañana, pero ya había sol. Corrí un poco el basurero donde dormía, sólo para divisar a un perro de pelaje blanco, pero sucio, que tenía cara de preocupado. Pude divisar, girando por la esquina, una jauría enloquecida. Por los perros, y la mirada del can blanco, supe que lo buscaban a él. El pobre no notó que se había metido en un callejón sin salida. "Mejor no me meto, si no quiere que me pase nada"-pensé. Luego, como un azote en mitad del cerebro, oí la voz de mamá: "Siempre ayuda a los demás, siempre ayuda a los demás, siempre ayuda a los demás…siempre te ayudarán a ti si tú eres bondadosa con ellos…" …Cielos…-sin pensarlo, saqué la mitad de mi cuerpo para, con una pata, tomar al desprevenido can y traerlo detrás del basurero, cerrando la "puerta" que me había hecho con unas planchas metálicas y un par de ladrillos. El perro miró asustado a su alrededor, pero cuando me vio, le hice un gesto con la pata para que no hiciera ruido. Tras unos segundos de espera, la jauría afuera se desvaneció por donde había venido. Le indiqué al perro que saliera, y luego de él, hice yo lo mismo. Al observarlo mejor, ahora a la luz del sol, noté que era un Pastor Blanco Suizo…_

_El resto de la historia ya la conocen. Tal como se lo prometí a mamá, lo intenté una vez más, pero ahora junto a Bolt, Chris, Mittens, y Rhino. Ahora vivo en Estados Unidos, tengo muy buenos amigos, y una persona que me ama. Ahora sí siento que mi felicidad está completa, y…en cierto sentido, también la de ella._

_Pero ahora también recuerdo que me mordieron…que vi a un Siberiano…y luego nada más. Alguien me había dado algo de comer, una pastilla. Abrí los ojos y los noté húmedos. Levanté sólo la mitad de mi cuerpo, sentándome y abrazando a quien me la había dado. Mis lágrimas humedecieron el pelaje de Chris, mientras veía a Bolt darle una pastilla similar a Bobby. Chris me besó en la mejilla con suavidad._

Chris.-Tranquila, cariño, está bien…todo está bien…-_dejó su cabeza sobre la mía-_Te extrañamos…

Luna.-Y yo a ustedes…mucho…-_cerré los ojos, sonriendo-_Y sí…todo está bien…-_Oí una voz muy familiar en mi mente. Era la de mamá. Susurró, dulcemente "Sí, hija…lo has logrado. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti…está bien, cielo…ahora todo está bien…"-cerré los ojos con más ganas, sintiendo un calor invadirme. Apreté a Chris contra mí-_Sí, mamá…gracias…

Chris.-_él no dijo nada, sólo me acarició con suavidad-_Es bueno recordar, linda…pero ahora debemos ver el presente, ¿Sí?

Luna.-Claro.-_me levanté, ya no me sentía nada mal. Pensé que era por la pastilla al principio, pero luego supe que no era por eso. Era por otra razón…algo inexplicable. O no sé si lo era…pero yo creía que sí. Era obra de mamá…y ella, tal como había dicho, siempre estaría conmigo. Me uní a Bolt sonriéndole-_

Bolt.-Luna, volviste.-_sonrió mientras levantaba a Bobby-_

Luna.-Es bueno volver.

Bolt.-Pues sí…creo que es hora de partir. Aún no tenemos noticias ni de Scott ni de Mittens, pero iré por ellos.-_se irguió-_¿Quién está conmigo?

_No hubo necesidad de responder. Nos levantamos y nos pusimos detrás de él, a quien seguía de cerca Rhino. Bolt se veía como antes, enérgico y valiente. Nuevamente pensé que podía ser obra de mamá…y esta vez estaba segura de que era verdad. Caminamos juntos hacia el pasillo, el que cegaba con sus luces blancas y desconocidas._

Bolt.-¿Están listos, chicos? ¡Allá vamos!-_comenzó a correr por el pasillo-_

Rhino.-¡Ese es mi héroe! ¡Síganme los buenos!

_Nos adentramos al pasillo a paso rápido. Ahora era el turno de Bolt de recuperar a su familia. Ahora por fin me di cuenta de que ellos eran mi familia…y lo iban a ser hasta el final. E incluso más allá. Ellos iban a ser mi familia…siempre._

-Chapter´s End-

Capítulo 13, amigos míos. Si bien podemos apreciar que las cosas terminaron bien para la querida Luna, no olvidemos que la salud de Mittens está en juego. ¡Date prisa, Bolt! Es hora de salvar a tu familia de las garras del mal. ¿Qué planea hacerle Strider a Mittens? ¿Qué será esa extraña sustancia que le habrá inyectado? Sigan leyendo esta historia, amigos míos, y lo averiguarán. Luna está de vuelta, ¡Pero la aventura recién comienza para Bolt!

Deseándoles lo mejor, y muy buena suerte, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris. Cuídense mucho, y no coman tantos huevitos de chocolate n.n

Chris.-_él está sobre mi hombro, sonriéndole a la cámara-_¡Felices Pascuas, amigos!

Él ya lo ha dicho =3 Hasta la próxima, amigos míos!

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor. Un review = Un huevito de pascua (?) Bueno, se los enviaría, pero aún no existe la tecnología para dejar un huevito en el ordenador u.u

PD2: Quería dedicar este capítulo a tres personas muy importantes: L.E.M.R, D.L.R (A.K.A. Ang- - Sla- - - F.S.), y E.D. (Br- - - - - - -12) Gracias por todo!


	14. Comienzos De Un Mal Mayor

Capítulo 14: Comienzos De Un Mal Mayor

Mittens P.O.V.

_Estaba realmente mareada, con los ojos cerrados y una extraña sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, además de que sentía la boca separada del otro medio. Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, cansada, confundida, y algo preocupada. Cuando abrí los ojos, veía borroso, pero al menos lo suficientemente claro para ver que estaba dentro de un tubo de vidrio bastante amplio, con agua dentro. Miré mi cuerpo y observé en él varios cables conectados a mis patas, tenía puesta una mascarilla para poder respirar, y otro par de cables en el pecho. "Al menos se ve que hay producción"-me dije sonriendo-_

_Miré fuera del tubo y pude ver a una loba escribiendo apresuradamente algo. Tenía el pelaje de color azul, y no le pude ver los ojos, pero se notaba que era una hembra saludable, de unos 5 años y medio o seis de edad. Mientras la miraba, paseó la vista por el tubo, y al notar que yo estaba despierta, profirió un "Oh, cielos" se levantó y presionó un botón rápidamente._

_Al presionar un botón, una parte bajo el tubo se abrió, permitiendo que pasara el agua, quedando yo estilando dentro de él. Podía mantenerme sobre las patas, y caminar, pero no rápidamente. Preferí sentarme hasta que se me pasara un poco el mareo(De momento no recordaba por qué estaba allí). La loba se me acercó y me dijo en un tono amable:_

Loba.-Mittens…vaya, eres bastante fuerte. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Comida, agua, un abrigo, algo así?-_me puso una pequeña manta para cubrirme-_Estuviste muy bien en las pruebas, te felicito.

Mittens.-¿Pruebas?-_la miré algo aturdida-_Oh, sí…verdad que me usaron como ratón de laboratorio. Ahora, loba, si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar a mi familia, así que…-_tomé los cables y comencé a retirarlos con cuidado-_

Loba.-¿Familia?-_me miró con un gesto algo triste, como recordando algo-_Sí, tú tienes familia…eh, lo siento, Mittens…pero me temo que eso no será posible aún. Por cierto…me llamo Jean. Es un gusto.-_estrechó mi pata con una leve sonrisa-_

Mittens.-¿Qué no? ¿Por qué no? El Perro ese me dijo que podría ver a mi Bolty luego del experimento, si lo sobrevivía, ¿No?

Jean.-Era un acuerdo, pero no sé qué pasó…si de algo te sirve, Scott…tu hijo, escapó de esta parte del complejo con un desconocido.

Mittens.-_la miré sin saber si lo que me decía era broma o realidad-_¿Con un desconocido? Vaya, que gran noticia, ojalá se lo lleve muy lejos.-_le dije en un tono sarcástico, que ella notó de inmediato-_

Jean.-No, quiero decir…con un subordinado, de nombre Junior.

Mittens.-Por el nombre imagino que será un perro realmente fuerte y temible…-_giré los ojos-_

X.-No es asunto de preocupación lo que suceda a aquel subordinado. Veo que has despertado.-_de pronto, uno de los brazos mecánicos me tomó y suspendió en el aire. "Vaya, ya me acostumbro a esto"-me dije casi riendo-"Bastaba con que me dijera que me hiciera atrás"-_Sinceramente, tu resistencia, al menos para ser una inferior, ha demostrado cierto…indicio de superioridad.

Mittens.-Escucha, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, sólo déjame ir y ya…anda, no es gran cosa. ¿Puedes?-_le sonreí, pero el Siberiano sólo se mantuvo con esa expresión rígida y fría a la cual también comenzaba a acostumbrarme-_

Strider.-No. Si bien has demostrado valer bastante, creo que no he terminado contigo.-_señaló con una pata cuatro tubitos con un líquido de color dentro-_De hecho, tu hijo, Scott, consiguió escapar de aquí, pero no es problema. Enviaré un par de tropas a por él. Y, ciertamente, huyó con ese…inferior…de Junior.-_por un momento pensé que iba a hacer un gesto de desprecio, pero ni eso quiso hacer. "Una roca siente más que este tipo"-pensé tragando saliva-_

Mittens.-Strider, no es necesario que te desgastes en eso, sólo déjame ir por mi hijo y mi pareja, y nos iremos de aquí, no molestaremos más…en lo que sea que estás haciendo. Si bien es una máquina, o…o una tostadora a pilas, o un pan con alas, o lo que sea. Sólo déjame ir, ¿Sí, perrito?-_intenté hacer la "cara de perro", sólo para recordar que era un gato. Tuve que haber hecho un gran ridículo, pues la loba hizo un gesto desviando la mirada y encogiendo levemente los labios-_

Strider.-Te aclararé que no soy uno de esos…insignificantes canes que viven su vida sin preocuparse ni pensar en el futuro. No. Yo soy un ser superior.

Mittens.-_lo miré unos segundos, imitando el gesto que había hecho Jean-_Ajá…ser superior…lo siento, Strider, pero para volver a casa me pasé el camino con un perro lunático, así que…entiendo cómo van las cosas, y…-

Strider.-Ustedes los inferiores son tercos, inconscientes, torpes…no saben lo que hacen o por qué. En poco tiempo me habré ya librado de todos ustedes. No sólo en este continente…en todo el mundo habrá el salto evolutivo que se necesita…-_dijo con una voz aún más grave-_Pensé en dejarte ir luego de la prueba, pero cuando Bolt y sus amigos descubran lo que hacemos aquí, créeme, que no querrán irse. Persiguen un ideal de vida ridículo, y lo que haré no dejará las cosas como están. Cambiará el estilo de vida de los inferiores...hará relucir a los superiores, y me encargaré también…de que todos estos asquerosos humanos sufran y paguen el precio de sus acciones.-_Jean sólo bajó la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación por un costado-_

Mittens.-Wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué?-_lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos-_¿Acaso piensas perjudicar también a los humanos? ¡Estás loco, perro!

Strider.-Tengo para ti una última misión, Mittens.-_se acercó a mí, y tomó un micrófono-_A todas las unidades de elite. Capturen al cachorro Scott a cualquier costo. Capturen a quien le ayudó, Junior, y tráiganlo aquí. Si se resiste, traigan su cadáver…al menos servirá así para que su sucia e inferior sangre me sirva para algo útil.

Mittens.-_fruncí el ceño-_Bolt te detendrá, Strider. Déjame ir ahora y nos iremos con nuestro hijo, pero si no me sueltas-

Strider.-Bolt no es más que un inferior con talento entre más inferiores, no es nada.-_increíblemente, su voz se tornó más y más grave-_Si lo miras en cierto sentido, desde su anticuado punto de vista inferior, Bolt y yo no somos diferentes.

Mittens.-Bolt es un héroe, y tú un monstruo cruel.-_le dirigí mi mirada, ya enojada-_Él busca hacer el bien por los demás, tú-_me interrumpió otra vez-_

Strider.-El bien no es más que un concepto, aplicado al punto de vista de cada uno. La línea fronteriza entre el bien y el mal se aplica a cada tipo de mentalidad, aunque la suya para mí no cuenta. Bolt tendrá una voluntad fuerte, pero su capacidad de sentir afecto por los demás es su más grande debilidad. Tienes tu ejemplo en el incendio. Entró al edificio en llamas porque le tenía afecto a esa humana, quien también debe ser una inferior. Casi perdió la vida, por la capacidad de sentir.-_se acercó más a mí-_Este caso no es diferente.-_presionó un botón en un control haciendo que se acercara más el brazo, se abrió, y unos grilletes me sujetaron al piso con fuerza-_

Mittens.-¡No! Ay…-_intenté liberarme, pero nuevamente no pude-_¿Y ahora qué pretendes hacerme?

Strider.-Como ya dije, tengo una última misión para ti.-_señaló tres piezas metálicas sobre una mesita-_No me cuesta nada decirle a las tropas que hieran a tu pareja. A Bolt, quiero decir. Lo que ves aquí, es un dispositivo para manejar el comportamiento mediante descargas eléctricas. Es simple. Tú sólo debes ponerte estas piezas, para hacer lo que yo diga, y, a cambio, no dañaré a Bolt. Podría decir a Scott, pero tengo honor, y él no merece un trato así.

Mittens.-_lo miré enrojecida-_Jamás traicionaré a Bolt…él es mi familia.

Strider.-No son capaces de entender, ¿Verdad? Mira, Bolt morirá si así yo lo deseo. Dejo esa opción en tus manos. ¿Dejarás que Bolt muera? Es tu decisión.-_manejó un par de palancas dejando las piezas metálicas cerca de mí, luego me dio el control-_¿Hasta donde juega mal la capacidad de sentir afecto por los demás? No quieres que le haga daño, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué darías por él?

Mittens.-El orejón es mi vida. Yo la doy por él, y por mi hijo.-_dije triste, pero decidida-_

Strider.-Bien. Entonces, ¿Por qué dudas en vez de aceptar estas piezas de una vez?

Mittens.-_no supe qué responder, y pensé que no quería ver a Bolt sufrir por mí. Suspiré-_Si accedo a usar esto…¿Dejarás a Bolt sin herirle? ¿Lo prometes?-_subí la vista, húmeda-_

Strider.-Esas piezas las usaba mi guardaespaldas…pero ahora te servirán más a ti. Por lo de Bolt…sí, lo prometo.

Mittens.-¿Lo JURAS?

Strider.-Tienes mi palabra. De todos modos no tienes más alternativa.-_dijo fríamente-_

Mittens.-Tienes razón…-_suspiré-_Bolt…Scott…amigos…-_recordé a Chris, a Luna, a Bobby, mi vida entera-_Todo saldrá bien…l-los veo luego, chicos.-_presioné el botón y sonreí mientras las piezas iban acomodándose en mi cuerpo. Vi a Strider otra vez, pero él no sonrió, ni dijo nada. Una vez se hubiesen ajustado, sólo faltaba una, pero antes de que pudiera ver qué era, una fortísima corriente pasó por mi cuerpo. Perdí el conocimiento al instante mientras me desplomaba en el piso. Lo último que pensé…fue que pronto vería a Bolt. Y no estaba del todo equivocada…pero…no fue como esperaba como se produjo nuestro reencuentro. De hecho…fue de la forma más inesperada del mundo._

-Junior P.O.V.-

-En la noche del mismo día-

_Llevaba corriendo unos 10 minutos, pero no me había dado cuenta de que era alrededor del complejo. Me detuve sólo cuando llegué cerca del lago que cruzaba la isla de lado a lado. Me acerqué sonriendo para tomar un poco de agua, cuando divisé una figura femenina hermosa sentada junto al lago. Sumergía una pata en el agua con gesto tranquilo. "Wow, mi oportunidad"-me dije sonriendo-_

Scott.-Auch, señor, ¿Está lloviendo?-_dijo rascándose-_

J.J.-¿Eh?-_sacudí la cabeza para quitarme lo distraído, y vi que tenía la boca abierta, y que estaba babeando a Scott-_Oh, perdona, cachorro.-_sonreí y miré de nuevo a la figura. Era una loba que miraba el agua sonriendo a ratos. Su pelaje relucía junto al reflejo de la luna en el agua-_Mjm…hoy es mi noche, Scott. ¿Ves a la chica que está allá? Caerá ante mis patas. Oh, sí…-_sonreí-_

Scott.-Papá dice que uno tiene que respetar a los demás, sobre todo uno debe ser caballero con las damas.-_dijo como pronunciando un sermón de memoria-_

J.J.-No, no, mira, tienes que decir esto. "Hola, preciosa, ¿Te quito el sueño?"

Scott.-Hola, preciosa, ¿Te quito el sueño?...¿Por qué?

J.J.-Ash, mira, espérame aquí, niño. Vendré en seguida. Y ella…-_la señalé con un dedo-_Vendrá conmigo, ya verás.

Scott.-Está bien.-_se sentó junto a un árbol, cantando una canción infantil-_

J.J.-_me allegué al lago y me peiné con las patas, viendo mi reflejo-_Hoy estoy mejor que nunca. Oh, sí…-_me acerqué a ella sin hacer ruido, y puse mi mejor voz de galán-_Hola, preciosura, tengo un problemilla contigo.

Loba.-_ella me miró confundida unos segundos-_¿Perdona? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-_dijo en tono cortés, con una voz muy suave-_

J.J.-Sí. ¿Por qué no dejas de aparecerte en mis sueños, preciosa? ¿Cómo lo vamos a resolver?-_le guiñé un ojo-_

Loba.-_me miró sin saber qué decir-_

J.J.-¿Te perdiste, linda? Claro, en mis ojos, hermosa…

Loba.-Oh, eh…¿Qué?-_sacudió la cabeza-_

J.J.-Hoy tuve un día terrible, sólo quiero tenerte junto a mí, lindura, y que me sonrías, y me hagas el día.-_me acerqué a ella-_¿Cómo te llamas, corazón?

Loba.-Jean, gracias por esas palabras.-_desvió la mirada y la sumió en el lago, brillante tal como ella-_

J.J.-Jean…¿Sabes? Tu nombre comienza con la misma letra que el mío. ¿No ves, preciosura? Estamos hechos para el otro…

Jean.-Yo…no sé qué estés pensando, pero…lo siento, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien…

J.J.-Da igual, toc, toc, ¿Quién es? Soy yo, preciosa…-_me acerqué a ella y di un bostezo, intentando pasar mi pata por su costado-_

Jean.-_ella disimuladamente se hizo a un lado, dejando mi pata en el aire-_Lo siento mucho, pero…vine para relajarme un momento, no tuve un día fácil.

J.J.-Tampoco yo, pero ahora me tienes a mí, lindura, aprovéchame.-_sonreí guiñándole un ojo-_

Jean.-_ella no me dijo nada, pero aproveché para acercarme y pasar mi cola por la suya. Ella la retiró con rapidez, pero insistí hasta poder tomarla de nuevo-_Eres hermosa.-_pasé mis patas alrededor de ella listo para abrazarla y besar sus labios, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, sentí "algo" detenerme. Abrí los ojos y miré, sólo pude ver a Scott-_

Scott.-Hola, pre…eh…pres…uh…-_se rascó la cabeza con una pata-_Mmm…Señor, ¿Cómo era?

J.J.-Ah, niño, ¡estaba justo en mi momento crucial!-_no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho-_

Jean.-¿Niño?-_lo miró detenidamente-_Oh, ¡ustedes son…Scott y J.J.! Cielos, ¿Cómo no me percaté antes?

J.J.-_tomé a Scott con una pata y lo subí a mi lomo, para partir corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de allí-_¡Perdona, preciosura, queda para la próxima!-_le guiñé un ojo mientras corría, para luego volver la cabeza-_

Scott.-Señor, ¿Por qué usted estaba tan, tan cerca de ella?-_preguntó inocentemente-_

J.J.-Oh, pues…porque tenía algo en el ojo, y quería quitárselo.

Scott.-¿Y usted lo hace con la boca?-_me miró extrañado-_

J.J.-_me frené en seco-_Okey, cachorro, no discutas mis métodos de seducción-_fruncí levemente el ceño "Cielos, no es tan inocente como creía"-pensé-_

Scott.-Papá dice que uno sólo puede hacer eso cuando quiere mucho a alguien, señor, y que si ella lo quiere a uno, puede…eh…desarla en la boquita.

J.J.-Es "besarla", niño, y sí lo sé.

Scott.-Entonces, ¿Usted la ama con verla unos segundos?

J.J.-No, cachorro, mira, yo soy así porque-

Scott.-Papá dice que está bien amar a alguien.-_sonrió-_

J.J.-Niño, lo sé, mira-

_En ese instante oí varias alarmas, ladridos y otros. "No puede ser, ya vienen por nosotros"-pensé alarmado. Tomé al cachorro y corrí tan rápido como pude, esquivando la maleza y los troncos caídos. Aquel cachorro comenzaba a ser un dolor de cabeza, pues me arruinó mi repertorio, pero me comprometí a llevarlo con su padre, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte, posiblemente provocado por el mismo niño, pero, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Después de todo, tener el cachorro no me hacía tan mal. A algunas chicas les gustan los perros con cachorros, ¿no?_

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 14, amigos míos. En este capítulo se ven dos líneas de acontecimientos: Lo que sucedió con Mittens y Strider, y cómo siguen las cosas para J.J. ¿Qué sucederá con Bolt y sus amigos? ¿Logrará J.J. salvar a Scott del maligno Strider? ¿Cuál es el plan de Strider, si involucra a los humanos también? ¿Para qué querrá Strider que Mittens use esas cosas metálicas? ¿Logrará J.J. conquistar alguna chica? Sigan leyendo esta historia, amigos míos, y lo averiguarán =3 Les deseo a todos mucha suerte, y, como siempre, les deseo también lo mejor! Cuídense, y, hasta la próxima!  
Xixh4n-Cris  
PD:No olviden sus reviews, por favor!

PD2: Gracias a todos los lectores, tanto nuevos, como antiguos seguidores de esta historia, muchas gracias, en verdad =D. Mucha suerte, y, para los que han comenzado con sus propios fics, nos estamos leyendo! =3


	15. ¿Dos Bandos?

Capítulo 15: ¿Dos Bandos?

Chris P.O.V.

_Luna había despertado al fin, y junto a Bolt y los demás, nos dio por correr hacia el único pasillo que había pasando la habitación, pues esperábamos, de una manera u otra, hallar una solución para el conflicto que teníamos entre las patas. Curiosamente, yo actuaba por instinto y lo que otro podría llamar compañerismo, pues yo no tenía idea de qué se sentía tener en peligro a tu pareja y a tu hijo (No los tengo), pero sabía de algo parecido, cuando casi murió Bobby en la pelea contra Feuer. Sólo espero no llegar a viejo sin tener alguien que me quiera mucho…que me ame, quiero decir. En fin, Luna tampoco tenía alguien que la amase…¿O sí? Tal vez sí…era lo más probable. Aunque…un momento…Luna despertó gracias…a Jean…a la loba…¿Por qué nos ayudaba si estaba de parte de Strider? Me llenó de curiosidad esa pregunta, pero claro, no podría yo preguntárselo, no me habría respondido o simplemente se hubiese ido. Ahora que miraba a Bobby también noté que su herida había mejorado considerablemente, en un periodo de tiempo cortísimo. ¿Estarían realmente ellos experimentando con el arsenal bio-químico? Pero…si lo estaban…tal vez Jean tomó su parte y creó algunas sustancias favorables…¿Y Strider? A él no le veo razón por la cual iría a hacer algo favorable…_

Bobby.-Eh, Chris, mira eso.-_dijo una vez salimos del pasillo, el que daba a una especie de campamento donde no se veía nadie-_

Chris.-Parece alguna especie de campamento, pero no sé para qué querría Strider tener algo así, teniendo todo el complejo para sí…-_dije inspeccionando a la distancia una carpa de color rojo oscuro-_

Bolt.-Algo me dice que allí podríamos tener pistas de dónde se llevaron a Mittens…o bien a Scott. Vamos allá.-_dijo bajando por un montón de tierra-_

Rhino.-Y si aparece algún malhechor, tú le das el súper ladrido, y yo lo remato con mi súper pose de batalla…así, ¡Gua-ya!-_hizo una pose parándose en dos patas y levantando las delanteras-_¿Te crees muy bueno, eh? ¡Y-Yaaah!-_levantó una pata trasera quedando sostenido en una sola, pero perdió rápidamente el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas, haciendo rodar por accidente la esfera casi hasta hacerla caer por una loma de tierra-_Wow, ha estado cerca esta vez…-_dijo poniéndose de pie, algo asustado por el recién pasado peligro. Reanudamos la marcha a paso más lento, para no tener accidentes tales como el casi tuvo Rhino. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, leí en un lugar que ya no recuerdo. Proseguimos calmadamente a descender hasta el campamento, todos juntos y cuidándonos de no hacer ruido. Observé a Bobby un instante y noté que su sangrado se había detenido por completo, y que su herida era ya casi invisible._

_Jean…algo había con ella…¿Por qué tanta bondad? ¿Por qué nos ayudó si Strider podría haberle hecho algo por ello? No tenía idea…pero iba a averiguarlo. Tenía que separarle de él. Y estaba decidido a hacerlo. Tal vez…tal vez él podría estarla controlando, ¿no? Usándola para sus fines…por lo que podía ver, no sabía si Strider era capaz de absolutamente todo, pero sí de hacer algo así._

_Pensaba en silencio mientras bajábamos por el montón de tierra cuidadosamente, hasta que logramos llegar a un piso firme luego de varios segundos, o tal vez unos tres o cuatro minutos, de bajar de lado. Miramos alrededor sólo para encontrar tierra, tiendas, y más tiendas, aunque ni una sola de ellas parecía cobijar actividad alguna dentro de sí hace semanas._

Bolt.-_comenzó a olfatear por el piso-_¡Oh, el aroma de Mittens!-_exclamó emocionado-_Lo puedo oler aquí…tiene que haber sido hace poco.

Chris.-Ciertamente. Hay un viento bastante fuerte, que habría borrado el rastro en cosa de minutos.

Luna.-Vaya, parece que al fin las cosas comienzan a mejorar.-_dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa. "Luna…"-pensé en silencio. Por alguna razón se veía más linda que de costumbre luego de despertar-_¿Y aún lo sientes?

Bobby.-Es cierto.-_dijo él de repente, abriendo los ojos ampliamente-_También yo lo siento ahora…no puede haber ido muy lejos…-_dijo meneando la cabeza-_

Rhino.-Bien, entonces, ¡Vamos por la gata!-_dijo corriendo hacia un muro-_

Chris.-Eh, Rhino, al menos yo siento el aroma hacia el otro lado.-_dije señalándole con la cabeza-_

Rhino.-¿Qué dice-_de pronto se golpeó contra el muro por no mirar hacia dónde iba-_¡Wow, Cálico ha enviado un demonio de ojos verdes y cuerpo plano a detener mi marcha!

Luna.-Rhino, tranquilo, es sólo una pared, es todo.-_dijo en tono calmado-_

Rhino.-¡Es hora de destruirte, y que te reúnas junto a tu creador en el salón para perdedores, y entonces el gran Rhino se reirá cuando vea tu cuerpo tirado en el piso, jajaja, sí!

Chris.-Déjenlo. Se detendrá cuando le dé un traumatismo craneano. Curiosamente me recuerda a Don Quijote, chicos.-_sonreí recordando cuando leí el libro y vi la parte en que atacaba los molinos de viento-_

Bobby.-¿A quién?-_me miró extrañadísimo, misma impresión que compartieron Bolt y Luna-_

Chris.-Pues él es…es…-_los miré a los ojos uno por uno, para luego dar un suspiro-_Nadie, chicos, otro día les cuento.

_De pronto oímos un fuerte ruido de algo estrellarse. Ni hizo falta girarme para saber que Rhino había intentado taclear el muro, golpeándose fuertemente._

Bobby.-Debes olvidar a este sujeto…Cálico, ¿Eh?

Rhino.-_se levantó pesadamente dando tumbos y caminó junto a nosotros con dificultad otra vez-_Nhh…bueno, ganaste esta batalla, enemigo atroz, pero la guerra no ha terminado…

Bobby.-Rhino, silencio.-_dijo levantando las orejas-_

Luna.-Bobby, sólo estaba jugando, no tienes porqu-

Bolt.-No…también yo lo oigo…y huelo…-_dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-_

Chris.-¿Eh? Pero…¿De qué están hablando?-_levanté la nariz e hice un esfuerzo por captar algún olor. Claramente no me costó mucho hallar la fuente de la preocupación de mis compañeros: Muchos olores se mezclaban entre sí indicando la presencia de un grupo considerable de seres, que nos estaban rodeando. "Cielos, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?"-me dije mirando a mi alrededor, percibiendo por fin algunas sombras fácilmente confundibles corriendo por entre los escombros y reapareciendo luego bajo matorrales y sectores llenos de tierra. Me hice atrás notando que todos estábamos mirando en una dirección diferente, formando una estrella de cinco puntas hacia cada dirección, cuidando las espaldas de los otros-_

Luna.-¿O-otra…trampa?

Bobby.-Creo que sí. Tengan cuidado, cada vez veo más.-_dijo alarmado-_Cuiden la retaguardia de los demás en cualquier caso.

Rhino.-No hay problema, yo los despacharé.-_dijo caminando alejándose del círculo-_

Chris.-¡Rhino, no!-_alcancé a tomarle con una pata y devolverlo al lugar de hace unos segundos-_

Bolt.-Atención, chicos, ellos-

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un grupo de unos 35 perros y gatos nos rodeaba, mirándonos con cara amenazante, y comenzando a caminar cerrando nuestro espacio-_

Luna.-S-son muchos…-_dijo retrocediendo rápidamente, asustada-_

Bobby.-Chris, tomaré a los que pueda del flanco izquierdo. Encárgate de los de la derecha. Bolt, enfrenta a los que puedas, pero cuida a Luna y a Rhino, que es por ti que estamos a ti y nada puede pasarte.-_dijo con decisión-_

Rhino.-¿Quién necesita cuidado de otros aquí? ¡Yo puedo con todos ellos solo, con las patas amarradas y los ojos vendados, porque mi ki todo lo puede, y con mi súper giro-esfera, crearé un tornado que los volará hasta la misma base secreta voladora de Cálico!

Bolt.-La base voladora…cierto, recuerdo cuando tomaron allí a Penny, y escapamos ambos sobre un misil volador.-_dijo sonriendo recordando aquella aventura puramente fantástica-_

_De entre los perros que nos rodeaban, uno apareció erguido, caminando entre los demás con gesto serio, pero que demostraba en cierto sentido una personalidad amigable. Era un can de raza Akita Inu, de color entre blanco a rojizo que llevaba en una pata un radio. Se nos acercó y nos miró detenidamente. Los demás perros, levantaron hacia nosotros unas cuantas armas de fuego (Sí, tenían armas de ese tipo, pues estábamos en un complejo militar), y nos apuntaron con ellas, listos para hacer fuego contra nosotros._

_Respiré pesadamente varios segundos hasta que, cuando iba a decir algo, el Akita dijo en voz alta:_

Akita.-Bajen sus armas.-_ordenó en un tono serio, pero con una sonrisa, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros una vez su grupo bajó la armas-_Vaya, miren eso…nada más ni nada menos que Bolt, y su grupo…jeje, Sheldon tenía razón, esta será una gran noticia, y antes de lo previsto. Es un gran honor conocerles al fin.-_dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza-_En mi nombre y el de mi equipo les pido disculpas por las molestias.-_sonrió-_

Chris.-B-bueno…_-dije acercándome a él junto a los demás. Bolt fue primero-_

Bolt.-¿Quién eres?-_preguntó con curiosidad-_¿Ya nos conocemos?

Akita.-Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Kurtis, pero todo quien me conoce me llama Kurt.-_dijo sonriendo ampliamente-_

Luna.-¿Kurt?-_se le acercó-_Entonces…¿Tú estás de nuestra parte?

Kurt.-Más que hablar de la parte de alguien, Luna, digamos que tenemos un enemigo común: Strider.

Bobby.-Ciertamente, ha probado que es nuestro enemigo, pero…¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Chris.-Son la Resistencia, ¿no?

Kurt.-Sí, bueno, se nos llama así, pero en verdad luchamos para detener la amenaza de Strider en este mundo. Nos haría bastante bien el hecho de que se unieran a nosotros, compañeros.

Bolt.-Kurt…yo…los ayudaría, pero tengo un problema tremendo…él tiene a mi pareja y a mi hijo, y-

Kurt.-Sabemos de Scott y de Mittens, Bolt. Y…aún así, te sugiero que vengas con nosotros. Solo, y sin saber lo que planea Strider, no conseguirás salvarlos, pero sí probablemente morir en el intento.

Rhino.-El gran Bolt jamás morirá.-_dijo sonriendo-_Porque él es un súper perro como ningún otro.

Kurt.-_se acomodó el radio en un cinturón y lo encendió-_Base, sujeto confirmado. Tenemos a Bolt y a sus amigos. Iremos allá de inmediato, cambio.

Radio.-Recibido, Kurt.

Bobby.-Momento. No dijimos que iríamos.

Kurt.-Lo sé, pero si quieren una oportunidad contra Strider, tendrán que venir…lo siento, pero me temo que cuando descubran su propósito no sólo temerán por las vidas de Scott y de Mittens. También albergamos información vital acerca de sus actividades, de sus cómplices, de-

Chris.-¿También de Jean?-_pregunté en un tono muy alto, más alto de lo que yo hubiese querido. Tanto él como los demás me quedaron mirando extrañados de mi reacción. Un par de perros atrás susurraron algo y rompieron a reír-_Eh…yo…

Kurt.-No te dejes engañar, Chris. Parecerá buena, pero te irás de espaldas cuando sepas en qué actividades ha participado. Y, cuidado con su belleza, pues creemos que lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de maldad también.-_dijo mirando al cielo-_Pero en fin…¿Vendrán con nosotros?

Rhino.-_dirigió su mirada a Bolt, esperando su respuesta-_

Bolt.-Yo…-_suspiró-_Un momento.

Chris.-Bolt…no sabemos con qué tratamos. No nos afectará perder un poco de tiempo por saber a qué nos enfrentamos, y podremos prepararnos mejor para lo que venga…-_lo aconsejé-_

Luna.-Si de verdad dicen la verdad acerca de este sitio y de Strider, sabrán más de él que nosotros, y podríamos tener más fácil la tarea del rescate de Mittens, y el de Scott.

Kurt.-Piénsalo, Bolt. Esta decisión no sólo te afectará a ti, sino también a tus seres queridos, a tu familia y amigos…me temo que esta vez enfrentas un desafío nunca antes visto, Bolt…algo que no puedes imaginar…

Bolt.-¿Nunca antes visto?-_nos miró a todos por un largo rato, para luego meditar en silencio-_¿Prometes ayudarme a recuperar mi familia?

Kurt.-_hizo un gesto con la pata deslizándola por el suelo y luego poniéndola en su pecho-_Tienes mi palabra. Ahora, síganme por aquí.-_señaló un camino entre escombros y desperdicios metálicos por el que pasamos con dificultad, hasta llegar bajo un edificio derrumbado parcialmente, cuya estructura mostraba que podría haber estado en llamas hace un tiempo. Nos metimos por allí cuando Kurt levantó una tapa metálica tapada por una alfombra raída-_Entren por aquí.

_Al entrar apreciamos una muy buen cuidada y mantenida sala de controles, donde habían muchos monitores, algunos apagados, otros encendidos, algunos con señal y otros sin ella. Varios perros estaban congregados juntos viendo un plano sobre lo que parecía una mesa de Pool, mientras otros portaban carritos de un lado a otro llevando o bien armas, o bien mapas, cañerías, etc. Un perro más grande que los demás, hablaba con un vozarrón para hacerse escuchar, mientras mostraba con una varilla el plano indicando qué era cada parte, e indicando a la vez un número de equipo. Tras unos minutos de eterna espera allí, el perro que se veía era el líder de la Resistencia, un San Bernardo de gran tamaño. Kurt nos lo presentó, su nombre era Sheldon. Nos dijo que en ese mismo instante estaba ocupadísimo planificando un movimiento crucial, así que sólo pudimos hablar con él por un momento breve. A continuación Kurt nos atendió mejor y nos dimos cuenta de que era en verdad un perro muy amable y gentil, y además nos contó que veía a Sheldon como una figura paterna, y que era un ejemplo a seguir para la Resistencia. Le pregunté si nos informaría acerca de Strider y sus planes, y respondió que sí, pero luego de que nos diese algo de comer. Antes de empezar a comer, ya casi de noche, apareció por la entrada un perro que venía corriendo a toda velocidad, agitado a más no poder._

Kurt.-Eh, cabo, tranquilo. Estás bajo techo amigo, así que cálmate y danos tu informe.

Perro.-S-señor.-_hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-_Kurt…-_levantó un mapa-_

Bolt.-¿Qué es eso?-_preguntó poniéndose de pie rápidamente-_

Perro.-Son las ubicaciones, señor Bolt…de su hijo y su pareja.

_El bullicio y el griterío que se produjo a continuación fue ensordecedor, y, por varios minutos, Bolt acalló los gritos de emoción de los demás, con los suyos de euforia. Cuando estuve consciente de lo que recién había pasado, miré hacia afuera distraído. Era ya de noche y habían estrellas por doquier. Lástima que muchas de esas estrellas ya no existan, pues su brillo procede de su órbita, pero nuestro planeta está a tanta, tanta distancia, que percibimos su brillo aún años después de que hayan desaparecido en su totalidad. En cierto sentido, es como la huella de alguien a quien llegas a amar con toda el alma. Aunque ya no estén allí, con el paso del tiempo aún tenemos su brillo en algún lugar del corazón. La misión entonces, es encontrar ese lugar en nosotros mismos._

-Chapter´s End-

Lamento la demora en este capítulo, pero tuve ciertos problemas durante el fin de semana y no tuve tiempo de subirlo cuando correspondía. El siguiente lo subiré en unos 3-4 días. ¿Es Kurt alguien confiable entonces? ¿Habrán hecho bien los chicos al seguir a la resistencia? ¿A qué se refiere Kurt cuando dice que Bolt enfrentará un reto nunca antes visto? ¿Será Sheldon quien puede ayudar a Bolt? ¿Logrará él salvar a su familia teniendo su locación? ¿Qué es de J.J. y Scott? Sigan leyendo esta historia, amigos míos, y lo averiguarán. Deseándoles a todos muchísima suerte, y, como siempre, dándoles mis mejores deseos, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: No olviden los reviews, por favor!

PD2: Kurt y Sheldon son personajes muy importantes, es buena idea no perderlos de vista.

Un cordial saludo a Angel Slayer F.S. y a Anan1995.


	16. Intenciones y Cuestionamientos

Capítulo 16: Intenciones Y Cuestionamientos

Chris P.O.V.

-Durante la noche-

_Estábamos los chicos y yo descansando en la "base" de la resistencia, cuando Kurtis (o Kurt, aún no le conocía lo suficiente como para darle mi confianza), entró a la habitación y nos dijo que antes de dormir nos mostraría un par de cosas de las que habían averiguado sobre Strider y lo que se traía entre las patas. También nos advirtió que algunas de esas cosas podrían ser bastante difíciles de entender, o, peor, ver. De alguna manera pensé que sabía qué sería, pero era sólo una suposición y preferí callar antes de inducirle a Bolt un miedo injustificado, pues, después de todo, un perro que llegó en la tarde aseguró saber dónde estaban Mittens y Scott. En vez de seguir pensando en esas cosas, me hice el ánimo de bajar e ir donde Kurt, para que nos dijera de una buena vez alguna información que pudiese ser útil para nosotros._

_Cuando bajé, divisé, al fondo de la habitación, a Sheldon, quien simplemente sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la pata. Respondí maquinalmente el gesto y luego me senté en la sala de estar, donde ya estaban mis amigos y mi hermano. Rhino se había mentenido entretenido con un televisor donde estaban pasando la antigua serie de Bolt. Comenzó a reírse y a relatarnos cada parte del episodio, Bolt reía de ven en cuando, recordando (Creo yo) cómo era grabar esas escenas sin tener idea de que no eran para nada reales._

_Kurt llegó luego de un rato, pero con un uniforme: Llevaba un jockey (Gorro con visera) azul, y un cinturón donde llevaba un radio, varias granadas, dos lumas (Bastones de seguridad parecidos a los que usan los polícias), y un táser. Me dije que Kurt parecía un policía, y me hizo gracias pensar que en la ciudad podrían haber perros policía controlando a los que provocasen desordenes. Di un risita luego de aquel pensamiento, y el café que me dieron entonces me dio un fuerte y repentino ánimo, que me alegró parte de la noche._

Kurt.-Chicos, bien…primero que nada, quería agradecerles mucho por cooperar con nosotros, son para la organización de vital importancia.-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

Bolt.-Gracias por ayudarnos, Kurt. ¿Me permitirías ver dónde está mi familia, por favor?-_dijo él en un tono amable y prudente-_

Kurt.-En seguida, Bolt. Antes quisiera que vieran algo interesante.-_dejó sobre una mesita de cristal una tablilla con varios papeles y algunos documentos con fotos-_Ver eso, como ya les había dicho antes, puede resultarles difícil, pero es sumamente necesario que sepan acerca de esto.-_dijo acomodándose en un sofá, observando un reloj-_Si les surge alguna duda, pregunten, ¿Está bien?

_Me acerqué a la mesita para ver los papeles, misma acción que realizaron inmediatamente Bolt, Luna, Rhino y Bobby. Decía en ella, en calidad de título, con letras grandes y claras:_ Datos Recuperados-Importante.

_Bolt abrió la primera página con una cara de clara confusión, mirando sin entender lo que ahí ponía._ _De lo que vi, decía:_

Procesos de Superioridad:

-Creación de la herramienta primaria-Listo

-Difusión programada-Listo

-Obtención de Personal capacitado-Listo

-Derivación de nuevas herramientas evolutivas-Listo

-Pruebas y experimentación-Pendiente, 90% realizado

-Desarrollo de equipo especial-Listo

-Manejo de información clasificada y privada-Listo

-Manejo de información pública-Listo

-Desarrollo de experimentos bio-orgánicos inteligentes-Listo

-Creación de maquinaria utilizable-Listo

-Construcción de maquinaria de tecnología superior y energía ilimitada-Listo

-Nueva forma de vida avanzada e inteligente-Listo

-Nuevo proyecto: Construcción de ser bio-mecánico-En espera de asignación. Conversión pendiente. En busca de sujeto.

-Objetivo primario-_El resto era ilegible. "Típico"-pensé examinando con detención el papel-_

Kurt.-De seguro no lograrán entender eso por ahora…es algo confuso, y no estamos totalmente seguros de lo que signifique esa pauta…pero, sea lo que sea, sí sabemos que tiene relación con el otro documento, que les mostraré ahora…también estamos más que seguros que esa pauta no significa nada bueno.-_dijo desviando la mirada a la mesa otra vez, ajustándose el jockey con aire pensativo-_

Rhino.-¿Qué tiene de malo este papel?-_dijo girando la cabeza, confuso, a él-_

Bobby.-Parece una lista de actividades que quiere desarrollar Strider…y, si la escribió él…

Kurt.-Sería vaya una gran noticia, pero lamentablemente eso lo encontró uno de nuestros agentes en la habitación de su mano derecha.

Chris.-¿Jean?-_le pregunté interesado-_Pero si ella lo tenía, debe de habérselo dictado el mismo Strider en persona, ¿no?

Kurt.-Es una posibilidad, pues ella es la encargada de toda actividad crucial en el complejo, junto a Strider.

Bolt.-Entonces, tenemos que averiguar lo que pretenden, detenerlos, y salvar a mi familia. Ojalá eso antes, si se pudiese.-_dijo él hojeando el expediente-_

Chris.-Antes quisiera poder hablar con esa loba. Algo raro hay en ella, algo que no cuadra.-_dije recordando cuando nos dio las pastillas para Bobby y para Luna-_

Rhino.-Dudo que se pueda, habría que hacer una misión como las de Bolt contra Cálico para poder acercársele sin que nos detectaran, ¿verdad?

Bobby.-Sí, él tiene razón. Debe ser difícil, pero no lo creo imposible. Podríamos intentar…una vez recuperemos a Mittens y a Scott.

Luna.-Exacto, Bobby. Creo que es mejor ir corriendo por ellos antes que intentar algo contra Strider, si ni siquiera sabemos si trama algo, y, si lo trama, tampoco sabemos qué.

Chris.-¿Cuál es el otro expediente, Kurt?-_dije volviendo al tema, puesto que nos habíamos desviado de algo muy importante-_

Kurt.-_se volteó para tomar un expediente en una carpeta azul, girándose dando un suspiro y dejándolo sobre la mesa-_Es aquel. Reitero mi advertencia…yo…eh, mejor sólo lean los documentos, prefiero que no vean aún la parte más fuerte.-_dijo lentamente, bajándose el gorro-_

Chris.-Okey…entonces, mejor leemos.

Kurt.-Claro.-_dijo nervioso, pero sin titubear. Había bajado la cabeza de manera que la visera del gorro le cubría los ojos-_

_En el documento, decía lo siguiente:_

_-Datos acerca de la investigación y el desarrollo. Documento de alta prioridad, mantener en lugar seguro y no accesible comúnmente.-_

"_He investigado acerca de las intenciones de Strider, y, si bien es alguien de pocas palabras, he conseguido que me dicte aquí los planes evolutivos. Según lo que sé, las herramientas evolutivas de Strider son, por el momento, cuatro. O eso es lo que creo, podría estar errada. Son cuatro tipos de infección, virus, o como le llamen los humanos a estas sustancias. Curiosamente casi todos creen que sólo producen efectos dañinos y devastadores, pero lo cierto es que Strider creó una especie de "regalo", para aquellos superiores dignos de ellos. A continuación dejo un listado de los distintos efectos que pueden producir, sean buenos o malos, junto al porcentaje de aceptación, y el de rechazo de cada uno. Puede notarse que a medida que avanzaron los virus y su creación, se produjo un incremento de los que eran rechazados, y…duele decirlo, pero de alguna manera Strider empeoró los efectos dañinos de cada virus que venía después._

_Lista:_

_-Virus No.1-_

_Porcentaje de aceptación: 0,5%_

_Efecto dañino: Produce una especie de infección similar a la rabia, pero esta puede transmitirse por saliva u otros fluidos corporales. _

_Efecto beneficioso: Otorga al portador un sistema inmunológico superior, invulnerable a muchas enfermedades. Según mis hipótesis, extiende la vida de los superiores._

_-Virus No.2-_

_Porcentaje de aceptación: 0,1%_

_Efecto dañino: Necrosis y muerte del tejido, dejando débil y vulnerable a infecciones del aire._

_Efecto beneficioso: Le da al portador un desarrollo muscular excesivo, además de grandes cantidades de calcio en los huesos, protegiendo su cuerpo ampliamente._

_-Virus No.3-_

_Porcentaje de aceptación: 0,05%_

_Efecto dañino: Osteoporosis, daño irreparable a los órganos vitales, meningitis en grado medio, fractura de clavícula y vértebras por un incremento irregular en los huesos, pudiendo quitarle fácilmente la vida al portador._

_Efecto beneficioso: Regeneración de tejido, o bien muerto, o bien dañado. Una herida abierta en el huésped, puede sanar en unos segundos. Fortalecimiento de las células y creación por mitosis de células cada vez más resistentes y duraderas._

_-Virus No.4-_

_Porcentaje de aceptación: 0, 001%_

_Efecto dañino: Muerte acelerada de células y detención de que estas se reproduzcan. El tejido muere rápidamente y no se regenera, no cicatriza, los huesos de las costillas presionan los órganos vitales deteniendo su funcionamiento rápidamente (en la mayoría de los casos)_

_Efecto beneficioso: Liberación en el cuerpo y creación de una sustancia similar a la adrenalina, causando que el metabolismo del individuo se mantenga normal, asegurando un buen período de vida, pero haciéndolo realmente rápido, acelerando los reflejos hasta en un 300%, permitiéndole correr a velocidades inalcanzables, y mejorando la agilidad a un grado casi increíble._

_A pesar de que suene imposible, Strider ha logrado crear estos virus usando bases de otras sustancias que los humanos habían ya hecho aquí. Él las modificó, y, de algún modo, logró que esos virus respondan sólo a ciertas cadenas de ADN. En las cadenas diferentes, o que no pudieran fusionarse correctamente con los virus, serían considerados inferiores, y deberían de sufrir los efectos dañinos de cualquiera de los virus antes mencionados. También, de ser superiores, al ser infectados por otros virus extra, podrían haber dos posibilidades: Si resultaba digno del otro virus otra vez, se fusionarían los efectos beneficiosos dándole características realmente increíbles. De lo contrario, sufriría los efectos dañinos del virus, los que podrían formar una reacción en cadena con el anterior virus, causando estragos graves en el organismo, y casi garantizando una muerte segura, aunque eso no lo hemos comprobado aún, pues uno de los que fueron contagiados, fue el "Reaper", un sujeto de prueba que fue infectado con el Virus No.2, y salió positivo, pero luego, quiso usar el No.1, pero fue rechazado por su ADN, y entonces adquirió los efectos dañinos de ambos virus._

_No he infectado a nadie, y no lo haría, pero Strider sí lo hace, y yo, debo ayudarle siempre, pues así me lo prometí hace ya años._

_Conclusión: El estudio de los virus avanza a pasos de gigante, pero, sin que Strider lo sepa, he intentado desarrollar curas para los virus. Lo he conseguido sólo con el primero, curándolo por completo, si es aplicado antes de 30 horas del momento en que se aplicó la infección. Quise seguir con ello al ver los frutos de mi trabajo, pero me di cuenta de que eso sería faltar a mi promesa, así que lo dejé allí, y así quedó una cura para el primer virus._

Bolt.-Cielo santo…entonces…¿Para qué quiere estos virus? ¿Esparcirlos?

Kurt.-Es lo más lógico, Bolt.

Rhino.-Wow, es como esos científicos locos que salían por la caja mágica, esos que creaban a Drakenstein.

Chris.-Es Frankenstein, Rhino. Sí, es claro que planea expandir su "evolución", por el mundo, pero…la pregunta es cómo.

Luna.-Ni idea, Chris, pero al parecer la loba usó en mí ese antídoto, esa cura que había conseguido crear.

Kurt.-_la miró, asombrado-_¿Fuiste uno de los que tuvieron efectos dañinos? ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo era, qué sentías?

Luna.-_retrocedió, algo alarmada-_¿Eh? Pues…no lo sé, Kurt, no lo recuerdo ya…-_bajó la cabeza-_

Kurt.-Oh…eh…está bien, descuida.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Bobby.-¿Sabes cada cuánto toman prisioneros para experimentar?

Kurt.-Ya no lo hacen, según lo que sé. Al parecer, sea cual sea, han encontrado el medio para esparcir los virus, y no necesitan seguir con las pruebas más.

Chris.-Pero…Jean…ella no es mala, lo veo muy claro.-_dije mirando al piso, pensando en voz alta-_Intentó crear curas, y lo habría logrado, pero…promesa, promesa…es una promesa lo que la mantiene atada a Strider, estoy segurísimo de ello. ¿Por qué una promesa? No lo sé, pero ella no merece estar al lado de ese sujeto…ella no es maldad pura como él…y lo voy a probar.-_levanté la mirada-_

Kurt.-Creo que es una excelente idea, pero no es simple o fácil, Chris. Porque-

Sheldon.-_llegó junto a nosotros, poniendo una pata en el hombro de Kurt, diciendo con voz amable-_Kurtis, ellos deben tener mucho que pensar respecto a esto…no es un tema fácil, y tú y yo lo sabemos. Mejor que vayan a descansar y mañana por la mañana podrán ver qué quieren hacer. Probablemente ahora estén muy cansados, y dudo que quieran dormir pensando en esto, pero para eso tenemos la solución.-_nos entregó un vaso con un líquido azul-_Bébanlo. Les ayudará a conservar la calma y a no pensar en esto por ahora. Espero tengan dulces sueños.-_sonrió-_¡Buenas noches, mis amigos!

_Nos tomamos las pastillas y luego subimos para dormir, pero entonces salí por la ventanilla del tragaluz y me senté a mirar las estrellas._

_Estaba pensando en cómo sería para mí una mejor vida, una vida más feliz, cuando de pronto Luna se sentó a mi lado._

Luna.-Chris, ¿Estás bien? No te noto muy de buenas…

Chris.-No lo sé, Luna, me siento…algo solo…creo que comienzo a extrañar el amor en mi vida.-_dije aún con la vista en las estrellas-_

Luna.-Chris…encontrarás el amor…lo sé…-_se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo. Yo cerré los ojos-_

Chris.-Gracias, Luna…eres muy bonita, ¿sabes?-_dije acariciando su mejilla con una pata-_

Luna.-Oh…Chris…no habría funcionado, ¿verdad?-_dijo ella dejando su cabeza sobre mi hombro-_

Chris.-Jeje…me temo que no, Luna…pero al menos siempre seremos buenos amigos…-_dije con algo de nostalgia-_

Luna.-Tú lo has dicho, Chris…siempre seremos muy buenos amigos, pase lo que pase.-_tomó mi pata y besó mi mejilla. Yo sonreí y besé la de ella-_

Chris.-Luna…me siento mejor, muchas gracias…creo que…mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Luna.-Claro, Chris, vamos.-_tomó mi pata y caminamos ambos hasta el dormitorio donde ya los demás estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Luna se fue a su cama y yo a la mía, quedándome dormido de inmediato al sentir una sensación de calma y felicidad en mi interior._

Jean P.O.V.

_Caminaba por mi habitación con aire distraído, dando vueltas y sentándome para pensar, o bien parándome y viendo por el ventanal de mi habitación. Recordé a Bolt y a sus amigos, y sentí una profunda pena en mi corazón. Estaba siendo partidaria de algo muy malo, pero jamás rompería mi promesa, y si debía dar mi vida por ayudar a Strider, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Me eché sobre mi cama y pensé en mis padres, y en mi manada…mis padres…sentí una profunda tristeza al recordar mi pasado, y pensé que ahora no me iba mucho peor que entonces, de hecho, ahora tenía un hogar nuevamente, y un propósito en mi vida. Muchos le temían a Strider, pero yo no le tenía miedo, y no le guardaba rencores, remordimientos, ni nada así como otros del complejo. Yo era y siempre iba a ser la mano derecha de Strider, y ya me había acostumbrado a ese modo de vida….¿En serio me había acostumbrado? No lo sabía…hace tanto tiempo que no visualizaba mi vida en otra dirección, que ya había asumido que siempre sería así. No quería recordar mi pasado, pues me era doloroso, y, por un momento, un solo dichoso momento en mucho tiempo, pensé que tal vez no todo sería siempre así para mí. Que tal vez podría haber algo mejor en el futuro…pero…para eso tendría que dejar mi hogar…el complejo, tendría que dejar a Strider y romper una promesa importantísima que había hecho, quizás la más importante de toda mi vida. De un tiempo a esta parte Strider me había convencido de su punto de vista, y, yo jamás se lo discutí. A pesar de que casi siempre pensaba de manera distinta, guardaba silencio, e incluso llegué a pensar igual que él en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo…algo raro estaba pasándome…¿Por qué despertó mi antigua forma de ser cuando apareció Bolt y su grupo? ¿Por qué justo ahora volví a creer en algo mejor para mí?_

_Salí a la terraza y miré al cielo, a la luna, que parecía saludar desde su inalcanzable altura. Divisé luego una estrella fugaz y pensé varios segundos un deseo, hasta que los abrí diciendo en voz alta:_

Jean.-Quiero que mi vida cambie. Que llegue mi destino pronto, y que sea como deba ser mi vida de aquí en adelante.

_Un pétalo azul voló por los aires y rozó mi nariz, para luego irse junto al viento, mientras yo miraba ahora el hermoso destello reflejado de la luna sobre el mar. Me gustaba el mar. De alguna manera, ver la luna, y las estrellas, me hacía sentir menos sola. Me hacía sentir que había alguien más que sentía como yo, y que tal vez nuestras almas nacieron con una conexión. Suspiré y apoyé mis patas sobre mis mejillas, dejando mi cuerpo reposar sobre dos patas en el barandal de la terraza. Mi pelo ondulaba al viento, y comenzaba a hacer frío, pero sentía un calor y una calma poco común en ese instante. Sonreí luego y decidí que debía ir a dormir, así que entré nuevamente y me recosté durmiendo muy rápidamente._

Narrador.-Pero lo que Jean no sabía, es que sí había alguien que pensaba y sentía como ella. Un perro sin importancia alguna para el mundo por ahora, pero que pronto sería crucial. Un perro con anteojos, blanco, de nombre Chris. Ninguno de ellos sabía que pronto algo en sus vidas…iba a cambiar.

-Chapter´s End-

Entonces, ¿Es Jean buena o mala? ¿Cuál habrá sido su promesa, y por qué? ¿Por qué es su pasado algo doloroso? Bolt ahora sabe dónde está su familia, y está decidido a recuperarla. ¿Podrán detener al maligno Strider? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones, y por qué? ¿Será que tiene una buena razón, para ser un monstruo? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán. Deseándoles a todos mucha suerte, y, otra vez, lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD1: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!

PD2: Quería agradecer a LEMR, Brandon3712, Angel Slayer F.S., y a EvanTenkatsu, por su gran apoyo, muchas gracias =D!


	17. Reunión Accidental

Capítulo 17: Reunión Accidental

Bolt P.O.V.

-Al otro día-

_Nos despedimos de Kurt y de Sheldon, pues habíamos gastado tiempo valioso en la base de la Resistencia. Kurt le entregó a Chris un aparatito diminuto que nos dijo era como un rastreador, para saber dónde estábamos en caso de algún inconveniente. Chris lo guardó en su collar y nos pusimos en marcha. Le dijimos a Kurt si quería acompañarnos, pero respondió que Sheldon no podía manejar todo solo, y que además planeaban un ataque a las instalaciones militares de Strider. Estuvimos allí reponiéndonos completamente hasta la noche, luego partimos por la colina de tierra, subiendo hasta la entrada del complejo. Nos adentramos a paso seguro, pues Kurt me había entregado un mapa de la ubicación de las celdas donde se supone estaban Mittens y Scott._

-Ya dentro del Complejo, de Noche-

Bolt.-Mm…es…por…aquí.-_dije con la mirada puesta en el mapa, caminando distraído-_

Chris.-Bolt, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que lleve yo el mapa?-_dijo aguantándose una risa sin intención-_

Bolt.-No, sé lo que hago…ahora…eh…tenemos que girar a la derecha, dar dos pasos, volver, dar dos pasos, y girar a la izquierda.

Chris.-…Disculpa si estoy equivocado, Bolt, pero…¿No quedaríamos exactamente en el mismo lugar que estamos ahora si hacemos eso?

Bobby.-Eso si no contamos las coordenadas, sí.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Chris.-Cierto, cierto, las coordenadas.-_sonrió de vuelta-_

Rhino.-¿Las coorde-qué?-_en su rostro se pintó una expresión de confusión bastante amplia-_

Luna.-Las coo-ordenadas.-_le aclaró ella sonriendo dulcemente-_

Bolt.-Bueno, no lo sé, mejor sigamos adelante, hay mucho que hacer. Según el mapa, Mittens estaría…cruzando esta puerta, subiendo, al fondo del pasillo.

Luna.-¿Crees que nos vea alguien, Bolt?

Bolt.-No lo creo. Y aunque así fuera, tenemos que ir por ellos, Scott no soporta estar más de un día sin jugar con nosotros.-_agregué sonriendo como Luna-_

_No perdimos más tiempo y nos aventuramos a la carrera al complejo. Algo me hacía estar seguro de que nadie nos vería, pues era de noche y sabía que en ese horario no había tanta actividad como la que debía haber con la luz del día. Nos acercamos sorprendidos a un elevador operando y seleccionamos el piso 3, donde se supone estaba el pasillo que buscábamos. Al llegar, la luz del elevador se apagó muy repentinamente, y se abrieron las puertas. Era una habitación bastante amplia, con ventanas delgadas y altas, con una luz a modo de proyector en el techo._

_A unos metros de distancia, divisé en la oscuridad dos figuras. Ambas eran de gran tamaño, aunque una no tanto como la otra. Al caer sobre la ventana prácticamente, un relámpago, entonces noté que el brillo de ese último se reflejó a una altura considerable. Entonces lancé un gruñido y me puse en guardia._

Bolt.-¡Grrr, Strider!

Strider.-Mj, al parecer ustedes se empeñan en estorbar ampliamente.

Chris.-_se puso a mi lado frunciendo el ceño, pero diciendo suave, casi cariñosamente-_J-Jean…

Jean.-¿Eh?...Chris.-_dijo ella muy suavemente-_

Luna.-¡Sabemos lo que planeas, Strider!-_chilló ella, roja-_

Strider.-Ustedes los inferiores no saben, ni comprenden nada. No saben lo que es la evolución.

Bobby.-Evolución mis uñas. No dejaremos que infectes gente inocente con tus juguetitos biológicos.

Strider.-Pobres insensatos. Consideran un juguete biológico la clave de la evolución de las especies. Su autodestrucción los consumirá como el fuego a una siembra enorme de inferioridad.

Luna.-¡No queremos oír tu filosofía!-_gritó ella enojadísima-_

Chris.-_la miró como diciéndose "¿Has dicho Filosofía?"-_

Jean.-Si por lo que han venido, es por Mittens, os ruego me dejen aclarar que ella está fuera de peligro, y no muy lejos.

Bolt.-¿Dónde está?-_Jean pareció intentar responder, pero Strider la interrumpió dando un paso-_

Strider.-Además eres ingenuo. No sabrás dónde está hasta que ella te encuentre a ti. Ella porta un objeto de gran poder ahora, así que prepara tu ser.

Bolt.-Estoy preparado para lo que sea al defender a mi familia.-_dije decidido-_No les dejaré en tus manos…

Strider.-No tienes opción, Bolt. Eres un inferior, y eres incapaz de derrotarme. No tienes un gran grupo o alguien que te apoye en tu inútil causa.

Bolt.-Amar no es inútil, amar es parte de nuestra alma y nuestro ser, y tú no amas porque eres vil y cruel, frío e incomprensivo. No puedes decir que es inútil si no lo has intentado.-_dije con el mismo tono de decisión-_

Strider.-Amar es para los débiles. Para los inferiores cuyas debilidades los rigen.

Chris.-¡Basta con eso! ¡Queremos respuestas y las queremos ahora ya!-_dijo adelantándose-_Sabemos lo de los virus y lo de los experimentos. Planeas esparcirlos, pues bien, ¡No te lo permitiremos!

Strider.-Su patético grupo inferior no puede hacer nada para detener la evolución de las especies, o evitar la llegada de la superioridad.-_dijo con una voz, pero que muy grave-_

Luna.-¡No somos inferiores! ¡Prepárate para caer, Strider!

Rhino.-_salió de entre nosotros haciendo una pose ninja-_¡Sí, caer con estilo, Wua-Chau!-_intentó dar una patada per terminó resbalándose, rodando de vuelta con nosotros-_

Strider.-Váyanse y quizás logren resistir por un tiempo más con su existencia injustificada. Mientras, Mittens ha sido un gran apoyo, Bolt.

Bolt.-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-_dije bajando la guardia-_

Strider.-Mittens ha estado asistiéndonos, Bolt. Nos ha ayudado ampliamente con nuestra pequeña investigación biológica.

Bolt.-N-no…no Mittens…¿Qué le has hecho?-_dije gruñendo-_

Strider.-Nos ha apoyado con los experimentos, convino en usar su ADN para nuevas muestras…en fin, ha sido un aporte considerable.

Bobby.-Ggrr…¡Maldito! ¡Ella no haría eso!

Strider.-Oh, ustedes son tan duros para comprender algo que envuelve un cambio…las cosas han cambiado y seguirán cambiando, Bolt. Todo cambiará de una vez, y todo lo que conoces dejará de ser, todo evolucionará y será regido por la nueva era superior y avanzada, grande y evolucionada.

Chris.-No será así si te detenemos antes, Strider.-_dijo caminando hacia él-_Y para eso sólo necesitamos información, una información que tarde o temprano tendremos. ¡Tu imperio caerá!

Strider.-No hay forma de derrocar un imperio de evolución, iluso Chris. A pesar de tu inteligencia te has enfrascado en tu fantasía de mundo actual en el que gastan sus días. Pero pronto esos días tendrán una nueva aura, tendrán un nuevo amanecer, tendrán y serán parte de una nueva era.

Rhino.-…Vaya, está más loco que una cabra de monte…

Chris.-_de pronto miró a la loba, que se había quedado atrás junto a una ventana-_Bien, Strider, entonces. Si te has empeñado en quitarle a Bolt su familia, ¡Veremos qué haces si te hago lo mismo!-_dijo corriendo hacia Jean, quien se puso pálida de la impresión y el temor-_

Chris P.O.V.

_Había escuchado a Strider ya lo suficiente, y, teniendo a Jean allí mismo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Le discutí al Husky varias veces, pero en realidad mi mente estaba centrada en ella, en Jean. Me prometí averiguar qué era en verdad ella, quién era, y por qué, y además me prometí que le salvaría de Strider, pues era obvio que no se mantenía junto a él porque así lo quería y ya. No. Era algo más profundo, algo que pasó hace tiempo, algo que la condenó a estar junto a ese monstruo. Y yo iba a averiguarlo. Esto ya no era un juego, era algo muy serio, y pretendía detener a Strider a cualquier costo. Mientras lo escuchaba debatir a Bolt, fijé mi mirada en Jean._

_Era…tan…hermosa…y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo tan bonito…por varios segundos se fijaron en los míos. Era una loba, sí…pero era realmente preciosa, tanto, que no recuerdo haber visto a otra hembra, ni siquiera de mi especie, con una belleza semejante. Muchos habrían pensado en ese instante "Sí, bueno, pero es malvada, así que en valores no tiene demasiado…"…pero no era el caso. Ella era puramente buena, lo sabía, lo quería creer…quería creer que ella era bondad al lado de un monstruo de maldad pura, frío y cruel. Jean…sus ojos tan profundos…no me gustaba, ni la amaba mucho menos, pero…pero ella tenía algo diferente, algo que no ves en cualquiera…quizás era esa sensación como de "damisela en peligro", o...o, no lo sé realmente, pero finalmente decidí que costara lo que costara, iba a liberarla de Strider._

_De pronto volví a la realidad y noté que Bolt estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Strider le hacía un juego mental muy potente, que hacía a Bolt caer fácilmente. "¡Ya no aguanto más!" –pensé y me lancé a la carrera contra la loba. Ella empalideció de sobremanera, probablemente por el temor. En el camino grité algo, pero no me fijé qué. Sentí una pena y casi dudé al oír que la pobre hembra susurraba algo entre dientes por el miedo._

Jean.-N-no, Chris…por favor, no me dañes…-_cerró los ojos casi acurrucándose, lista para recibir el impacto. Pero yo no quería golpearla. Yo había planeado otra cosa. Estábamos en el tercer piso, pero era mi primer, única y última oportunidad. Le había apuntado a la ventana.-_

_Salté hacia ella y la abracé. Fue como en cámara lenta, pero fue sólo el primer segundo. Pensé que sentiría su pelaje junto al mío por un instante, pero ni eso. Sólo sentí mis patas abrazando su cuerpo, luego recuerdo que, en el aire, me giré y mi cuerpo azotó el vidrio, quebrándolo y saliendo por él, aún abrazando a Jean. Una vez me sentí en el aire, noté que Jean se había soltado de mí. Iba en el aire, cayendo directo al suelo, igual que yo. Pasaron aún unos segundos hasta que me percaté de que estaba gritando. Jean cerró los ojos lista para el impacto. Yo no lo hice. Miré al suelo._

…_Iba a doler._

Bolt P.O.V.

Bobby.-¡CHRIS!-_gritó alterado, corriendo hacia la ventana. Strider se quedó inmóvil un segundo, pero "apareció", tal como antes, frente a Bobby, deteniéndolo-_¡A un lado, Chris y Jean han caído por allí!

Luna.-_llegó junto a Bobby-_Bobby, atrás, lo queramos o no, no puedes ir por él.-_dijo poniendo sus patas en sus hombros-_

Bobby.-¡Chris, no! ¡Iré por ti, hermano!

Strider.-No irás a ningún sitio, inferior.-_dijo él dándole un golpe en el pecho tirándolo atrás con fuerza-_

Luna.-¡Ah, Bobby!-_corrió hacia él-_

Rhino.-Ahora sí que te la has ganado.-_dijo Rhino caminando en un estilo medio "matón", o "brabucón"-_

Bolt.-No, Rhino, no lo hagas.-_le dije poniéndolo tras de mí-_De él me ocuparé yo.-_avancé hacia él-_

Strider.-Mira eso, alguien viene a reencontrarse contigo.-_dijo señalando a mis espaldas-_

Bolt.-¿Qué?-_me giré extrañado, pero en vez de ver algo, sentí un rasguño en mi nariz, y luego una patada en la mejilla, haciéndome girar la cabeza-_¡Ay!

Luna.-¿Bolt?-_dijo ella levantando la cabeza, justo a tiempo para recibir una patada en el rostro de quien me golpeó, tirándola de espaldas. A Rhino le había golpeado en la esfera en el camino a mí-_

_Miré hacia el ser, el que corrió hasta el lado de Strider. Llegó allí y se agachó cerca de él. Al observar mejor al ser, noté que era el mismo ser que habíamos visto en el holograma. Portaba la máscara, la capucha, y el traje que parecía impermeable cubriéndole el cuerpo_

Luna.-¡Grr, toma!-_se levantó e intentó darle una mordida, pero la esquivó con facilidad-_

Bobby.-Wow, qué ágil es…-_dijo levantándose-_

Rhino.-Sí…casi tanto como la gata…

Bolt.-¿La gata? ¿Mittens?-_me levanté y corrí hacia el sujeto, que me recibió de un rasguño en el pecho-_¡Ah!

Bobby.-_mientras me atacaba, el sujeto no se percató de que Bobby se había aproximado, se notaba que no sabía pelear-pensé-entonces el Doberman le asestó un fuerte cabezazo tirándole la máscara lejos de nosotros. Se cubrió el rostro rápidamente con la capucha, y corrió junto a Strider-_

Strider.-¿Es esta manera de tratar a quien amas, Bolt?

Bolt.-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-_me aferré al piso con las uñas-_

Strider.-Mira tú mismo.-_dicho esto, le quitó la capucha. Todos lanzamos una palabra de impresión tremenda. Era Mittens. Tenía la mirada gacha pero decidida, con el ceño levemente fruncido-_

Bolt.-…M-Mittens…¡Mittens, mi vida, soy yo, amor!-_dije corriendo emocionado hacia ella-_

Mittens.-Aléjate.

Bolt.-¿Q-Qué?-_me frené en seco-_

Mittens.-¡Toma!-_saltó hacia mí dándome un rasguño en el cuello-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens, qué haces! ¡Soy Bolt!

Bobby.-¿Qué rayos…?

Rhino.-¡Bolt, la gata, es la gata!-_dijo emocionado, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo-_

Strider.-_se retiró a paso lento, saltando sobre una baranda-_Mittens, atácalos. Demuéstrales que no eres quien creen.

Mittens.-¡Ah!-_saltó hacia nosotros, dándome una patada en el rostro, rasguñando a Bobby en el pecho, y dándole un cabezazo a Luna, aunque esta vez fue Mittens quien sufrió el daño, pues se sobó la cabeza, adolorida-_

Luna.-¿Por qué actúas así? ¡Somos tus amigos!

Mittens.-¡No, fuera!

Bolt.-¿Qué? ¡Mittens, por favor!_-corrí junto a ella para agarrar sus prendas, pero al mismo tiempo Bobby la tomó e intentó arrojar lejos-_¡Bobby! ¡¿Qué haces!

Bobby.-Oh, este…yo pensé que querías arrojarla.-_dijo algo contrariado, al ver que había tirado el impermeable destrozándolo._

_Mittens llevaba una especie de traje, con una cosa en su nuca que tenía un tanque de líquido adosado a ella. Tenía una luz verde parpadeante._

Bolt.-Miren eso, ¿Vieron esa cosa?

Rhino.-¡Ah, oh, santo Dios!-_se cubrió los ojos-_¡La gata lleva ropa!

Bobby.-…Eh…no, no eso, Rhino…es la cosa en su nuca…

Rhino.-Oh, claro, lo sabía. Los engañé, ¿verdad?-_dijo sonriendo-_

Mittens.-¡Mueran!-_gritó corriendo desenfundando una especie de cuchilla a modo de guante-_

Bolt.-¡Amor, no, por favor!-_dije sosteniéndola-_Mittens, mírame a los ojos…te amo, somos una pareja feliz…-_dije mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes-_

Mittens.-¡Gah!-_chilló y me hizo un corte en la pata-_

Bolt.-Ah…s-sólo queda una opción…Bobby…la distraeré, quítale esa cosa en la nuca, te lo ruego.

Luna.-¡Yo te ayudaré!-_dijo saltando hasta donde estábamos, sujetando a Mittens por la espalda-_

Mittens.-¡Suéltame!

Bobby.-¡Ahora, Bolt, es sólo una oportunidad!

Bolt.-Amor…-_tomé a Mittens, y, de un impulso, le di el beso en los labios más profundo y placentero que nunca le había dado.-_

Mittens.-¡Mmhh!-_gritó ella enrabiada, e intentó alejarme de una patada, pero justo Rhino la había sujetado por ahí. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separarse-_

Bobby.-_comenzó a tirar del aparato, poniendo sus patas en los hombros de Mittens-_¡Lo siento pero es por tu bien!

Bolt.-_mientras la besaba, cerré los ojos lamiendo sus labios por dentro, y estiré mi pata hacia su nuca, tirando el aparato con toda mi fuerza-_¡Por cuánto te amo, Mittens!-_como por arte de magia, al pronunciar esto, el dispositivo salió disparado del traje, explotando al caer al piso, desparramándose sus trozos por todos lados-_M-Mittens…

Mittens.-_fijó sus ojos en los míos, puso sus patas en mis mejillas y me besó suavemente-_M-mi orejón…sabía que no me dejarías…-_dijo abrazándome-_Estoy…muy…cansada…-_dijo cerrando los ojos dejando su suave y delicada cabeza sobre mi pecho-_

Luna.-_miró a Strider-_¡Ja! ¡Apuesto a que eso no estaba en tus planes!

Strider.-Jm, jm, jm…qué ingenuos son. Cada paso que dan es un avance para ustedes, pero algo que yo ya esperaba.-_dijo fríamente-_No saben cómo son de previsibles. El plan no ha hecho más que empezar…-_dicho esto, se giró y se fue por una puerta-_

Bobby.-Chris…-_dijo preocupado asomándose a la ventana rota, pero por ella sólo se veía, a una buena altura, un río, muchas piedras abajo, y mucho lodo.-_Hermano…

Luna.-Cielo santo…-_dijo tapándose la boca-_Chris…

_Abajo era casi un acantilado. No veíamos porque era de noche, pero no se veía nada alentador lo que le hubiese pasado a él o a Jean._

Mittens.-Orejón…-_dijo ella difícilmente-_

Bolt.-¿Sí, mi amor?-_la miré a los ojos, sonriendo esperanzado de oírle algo romántico-_

Mittens.-…Necesitas una ducha.

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 17, y uno importante, pues Bolt finalmente recuperó a su pareja, pero…¿Es esto algo bueno? ¿Strider planeó que Bolt la recuperara? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué será de Chris y Jean? ¿Habrán sobrevivido? ¿Qué es de J.J. y Scott? ¿A dónde irán sin saber que Bolt ha reingresado al complejo? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán. Deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide, agradeciéndoles por su tiempo, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!

PD2: Lamento la demora en este capítulo, pero estuve muy ocupado estos días u.u

PD3: Mis cordiales saludos a LEMR, Hairu, AngelSlayerFS, y Brandon3712. Gracias por su apoyo.


	18. Problema Nuevo, Uno Solucionado

Capítulo 18: Problema Nuevo, Uno Solucionado

Junior P.O.V.

_Íbamos corriendo entre la vegetación Scott y yo, él en mi lomo y yo preocupado de que no se me cayera._

J.J.-Niño, me arruinaste la noche.-_dije sin dejar de correr, casi sin aliento ya, claramente molesto-_

Scott.-Es que usted me dijo que-

J.J.-Lo sé, niño, lo sé, ¿Okey?-_dije arrepintiéndome de mi anterior comentario-_

_Observé el bosque por el que íbamos desplazándonos, y me pareció casi un laberinto: Era realmente enorme, y estaba plagado de árboles y vegetación en todos lados. Sumándolo al hecho de que era de noche, podría ser el escenario perfecto para la pesadilla de una niña, o quizá un cachorro pequeño. Scott se veía nervioso, pero no asustado. Pensé que si le decía un chiste malo podría subirle un poco el ánimo._

J.J.-Eh, Scott…

Scott.-¿Sí, señor?-_dijo mirando los árboles con una expresión de nerviosismo muy claro y fácil de notar-_

J.J.-Mira, había una "ve"…y otra "ve"…-_lo miré sonriendo-_E hicieron una doble ve. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Scott.-…-_se mantuvo en silencio, ladeando la cabeza-_

J.J.-No entendiste, ¿Verdad?

Scott.-S-Sí lo entendí…

J.J.-¿Entonces?-_moví la cola-_

Scott.-…¿Tenía que reír, señor?-_dijo rascándose la cabeza, muy confundido-_

J.J.-Eh…no, niño, no hacía falta, era un comentario.-_dije un poco contrariado-_

Scott.-Mamá dice que papá dice chistes muy malos, pero ella ríe cuando está con él…¿Es porque le cuenta chistes, señor?

J.J.-No sé, Scott, quizás sí. O quizás sea porque le agrada estar con él.-_"A todas les agrado yo, eso sí"-pensé sonriendo-_

_No pude seguir perdido en mis pensamientos, porque sentí una brisa descomunal, pero corta y como dirigida por un lado de mi mejilla. No me había percatado de qué había sido hasta que sentí el estrépito producido por el sonido de la madera quebrándose y siendo perforada. Quedé perplejo, parado allí junto al cachorro, observando un tronco quebrarse y desprenderse de él un trozo de madera._

J.J.-¿Qué fue eso?

Scott.-¿Qué cosa?

J.J.-Eso.-_señalé el tronco roto-_

Scott.-_miró el tronco, se encogió de hombros, intercambió miradas entre el tronco y mi rostro, una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó mirando mi nariz, sonriendo-_

J.J.-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?-_pasé mi pata por mi nariz, pero no tenía nada en ella-_¿Qué sucede?

Scott.-_luego de una corta risita, dijo-_¿Es usted Rodolfo, señor?

J.J.-¿Rodolfo? ¿De qué hablas?-_bajé la cabeza, algo confundido, para mirarlo de cerca-_

Scott.-Es que mi mamá me dijo, que para la Navidad la gente decía que Santa tenía un reno de nariz roja. Y que se llamaba Rodolfo.-_dijo sonriendo-_

J.J.-Ya, pero mi nariz es negra, Scott.-_me acerqué a un charco de agua para verme en el reflejo, y entonces noté algo rojo sobre mi nariz, intenté apartarlo con los dedos pero se superpuso a ellos. Entonces comprendí.-_¡Atrás!

_La bala pasó silbando con un fuerte sonido del disparo, incrustándose en un árbol más pequeño que había a mi lado. Scott dio un salto por el sonido y comenzó a temblar. Lo tomé como pude y me lancé a correr, intentando descender la colina llena de lodo sin tropezar, pero me era muy difícil. Pude oír a mis espaldas a alguien decir "Fallé". Apreté los dientes y por fin me tomé la situación en serio. Nos estaban cazando._

Scott.-_temblando fuertemente, a punto de llorar, y, entre sollozos, dijo-_T-Tengo miedo…señor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue eso?

J.J.-Nos están disparando, Scott.-_dije sin siquiera meditar en la posibilidad de no decírselo. Por muy pequeño que fuera tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.-_

Scott.-¿Dis…parando? ¿Por qué? ¿Hicimos algo malo, señor?

J.J.-No, niño, al contrario.-_llegamos a una especie de círculo sin vegetación, en el cual me detuve, jadeando dificultosamente, buscando una ruta que seguir-_Hay que huir de ellos…

Scott.-¿Ellos? ¿Q-Quienes?...Quiero a mi mami…tengo miedo…

J.J.-La verás si afrontas ahora este peligro y me ayudas, Scott, nervioso o asustado no me sirves. Necesito que seas valiente ahora.-_dije con la calma que pude, intentando que él no notase que yo también tenía mucho miedo-_

Scott.-Yo…yo…-_bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Pensé que se había rendido, pero entonces la levantó otra vez, mirándome lleno de decisión-_Yo puedo hacerlo. Papá me enseñó que siempre hay que seguir adelante sin importar qué, siempre podemos tener un amigo o alguien a quien queramos, que nos ayuda a seguir.

J.J.-_"Su padre tiene que ser un tipo valiente"-me dije-_Bien dicho, ahora, ayúdame a buscar un lugar para perderlos.-_Ya podía oírlos acercarse por las plantas a mis espaldas-_

Scott.-Eh…veamos…¡Allí!-_se había subido sobre mi lomo para poder observar mejor, cosa que nos salvó la vida, pues él me señaló, bajo un tronco caído y roído, un escondite natural, lleno de musgo y tierra, pero que no se podía ver desde arriba-_

J.J.-Bien hecho, niño. Vamos.-_me incliné para correr rápido hacia allá, saltando para deslizarme por el lodo y llegar al escondite, bajo el cual me agaché junto a Scott, guardando silencio, con la respiración y los latidos acelerados, mientras intentábamos mantenernos quietos para que no nos descubrieran.-_

X.-Órdenes, señor.

X2.-Siguen siendo las mismas. Encuentren al cachorro. Lo quiero intacto. Si algo le llega a pasar, lo pagarán caro. ¿Queda claro?

X.-Señor, sí señor!

X2.-Despliéguense. Está cerca…lo huelo cerca.

_Asomé la cabeza por un agujero para mirar a quienes habían hablado, y pude observar a dos canes, uno de mediano tamaño y el otro grande. El pequeño llevaba un traje cubriéndole el cuerpo, y una máscara de gas en la cabeza, además de un cinturón con un arma de fuego y varias granadas. El grande, llevaba una armadura parecida, pero ésta estaba rasguñada en el casco, y se le notaba un gran uso. Llevaba un cinturón parecido al del otro can, pero este tenía más herramientas, granadas y…bueno, más de todas las cosas que el otro. Además tenía el traje como unas pulseras en las que se veía un leve brillo._

Perro 1.-Zero, no están por aquí, deben de haber ido hacia el río.

Zero.-Enviaré el primer escuadrón allá. Ustedes verificarán esta área. Están cerca, y cuando los encuentre, se los llevaré directo a Strider.

Perro.-¿Aún quieres que matemos al sujeto ese?

Zero.-No me incumbe. Si molesta, dispárenle. Tienen mi permiso para asesinarle, pero no toquen al cachorro. Es a Scott a quien necesitamos.

Perro.-Okey. Sí, claro.-_dijo distraído-_

Zero.-…¿Sigues aquí? ¡Ve!

Perro.-Oh, sí, lo siento.-_dijo corriendo pasando por el lado del tronco donde estábamos. Lo siguieron unos 12 perros equipados igual que él-_

Zero.-_se sentó sobre la meseta de tierra, bajo la cual estábamos. Un poco de tierra cayó sobre la nariz de Scott, quien casi estornudó, y, para evitarlo, no me quedó más remedio que cubrirle la nariz con una pata, entonces reduje el sonido del estornudo al mínimo, pero sentí algo líquido y pegajoso cubrir mi pata-_

J.J.-Aj…-_no pude disimular una mueca de asco, e intenté limpiar entonces mi pata contra el tronco-_

Zero.-_pareció percatarse del gesto, porque se agachó intentando ver al escondite, pero desde su posición sólo se veía un hoyo pequeño en el lodo, y un par de trozos de madera quebrada. Tomó un radio del cinturón y presionó un par de botones. Luego se quedó expectante-_

J.J.-_"Vete de una vez…"-pensé. Estaba asustado, y tenía razones para estarlo. El grupo de ese perro me buscaba para acabar conmigo, y sólo les servía Scott, por lo que, de intentar yo protegerlo, terminaría muerto en sus manos-_

Zero.-…-_dejó en el piso algo que no pude apreciar bien, y luego se fue a paso tranquilo y lento, sin mirar atrás. Pasaron aún varios minutos desde que desapareció entre la vegetación para que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.-_

J.J.-Entonces…es a ti a quien quieren…-_por el nerviosismo ni me molesté en pensar que le hablaba a un niño-_

Scott.-Lo sé, señor…hay que encontrar a mi papi y a mi mami, ellos pueden ayudarlo…

J.J.-No sé por qué irían a ayudarme, ni me conocen.-_suspiré como resignado-_

Scott.-Pero usted me ayudó a salir de allí…mi papá dice que uno debe ser agradecido de los demás, y siempre tenderle la pata a quien lo necesita.-_dijo con esa voz suave e infantil, que logró tranquilizarme ampliamente-_

J.J.-Yo…está bien. De todas formas no me queda más remedio.-_admití un poco avergonzado de que un niño estuviera comportándose mejor que yo-_

_Me levanté y tomé al pequeño, siguiendo la única ruta que nos pareció segura dentro del bosque. Yo…bueno, no planeaba morir aún. Aún no superaba mi récord de chicas, y me consideraba demasiado apuesto y atractivo para morir._

_Caminamos un largo trecho hasta llegar a un claro, donde nos recostamos a reposar entre los matorrales. Scott no había comido, así que saqué un par de manzanas de un árbol y se las di para que comiera algo. También yo tenía hambre, pero no quería perder tiempo. Mi oportunidad consistía en encontrar al padre de Scott y esperar que pudiera ayudarme, porque, de seguir las cosas como iban, pronto mi cabeza tendría precio. Esperaba que al menos no fuera uno de oferta._

_Scott se había cansado, y era comprensible. Después de todo, hasta yo estaba cansado. No tanto por todo lo que corrí, sino más por enterarme de que mi vida corría peligro. Pero no era sólo MI vida, sino que la del cachorro pendía de un hilo atado a la mía. Si lo desprotegía y huía podría salvarme, pero…¿A qué costo? Sería salvar mi vida dando la de Scott. No iba a permitirlo. A pesar de que siempre quise mi vida y siempre viví al máximo, algo hacía que antepusiera su vida a la mía. Lo observé mientras dormía, con sus patitas apoyadas en mi costado. Se veía muy tranquilo, casi tierno, probablemente estaba soñando con su madre y su padre…momento…su madre…"¿Cómo sería ella? Espero que sea muy linda…"¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaba?...Scott estaba en peligro…y también yo…pero…en tan poco tiempo…pasé a quererlo…como si fuera…no sé, su tío, o…o alguien que lo conociera hace tiempo. En muy poco tiempo Scott pasó a ser alguien muy importante para mí…simplemente no iba a fallarle. No iba a fallarme a mí mismo. Tampoco pretendía morir. No hasta que cumpliera mi meta de parejas._

_Lentamente me fui quedando dormido, con Scott apoyado en mi costado, murmurando cosas que no entendía. Pensé que de seguro las cosas estarían peor al otro día, pues ese escuadrón nos tendría probablemente rodeados. Pensé que si teníamos un poco de suerte podríamos esquivarlos y encontrar al padre del cachorro. Sí, eso iba a hacer. El tema era el tiempo. No podía darme la libertad de demorarme…yo…estaba decidido. Desde el día siguiente no perdería más el tiempo. Correría todo el día si era necesario, pero estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo. Cerré los ojos meditando esto y me quedé profundamente dormido._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Después de que Strider se fue, me quedé ahí sentado, con Mittens finalmente entre mis patas. Su rostro…su hermoso, suave, cálido rostro denotaba cansancio, pero a la vez felicidad. Felicidad de estar juntos de nuevo. Finalmente tenía de vuelta una de las piezas de mi felicidad. Ahora faltaba mi Scott…mi hijo…tenía a Mittens, a mi pareja, a mi amor…sabía que junto a ella podría lograrlo, que podría recuperar a Scott, que tendríamos nuestra amada familia de vuelta. La abracé y lamí su rostro para que se relajara, para que se sintiera ya a salvo de aquel monstruo llamado Strider…para poder transmitirle cuánto la deseaba y cuánto la extrañé. Se había hecho finalmente de noche, y Luna convenció finalmente a Bobby de no lanzarse por la ventana para intentar ayudar a Chris. Si él lo hacía podría morir con el golpe, así que, adolorido, se resignó a esa idea y prefirió esperar a que juntos lo encontráramos de nuevo. Luna y Rhino durmieron juntos, Bobby se quedó casi desvelado pensando cosas extrañas, y Mittens y yo mientras nos habíamos acomodado para dormir juntos otra vez, después de tanto tiempo de separación._

Mittens.-Entonces…¿Dices que Chris se arrojó por la ventana con Jean?

Bolt.-Así es…no sé por qué lo habrá hecho, pero…no creo que le haga daño, Chris es alguien bueno…

Mittens.-Sí que lo es….Jean, la loba…también es buena…intentó…ayudarme cuando Strider me capturó…

Bolt.-Eso estábamos viendo. Ella parece ser buena, pero no creo que realmente lo sea si ayuda a ese monstruo…-_dije acariciando su mejilla-_

Mittens.-_cambiando de tema, dijo con suavidad-_Orejón…te extrañé mucho, ¿Sabes?

Bolt.-¿En serio, amor?-_sonreí ampliamente-_

Mittens.-Claro, no tenía quién me molestara diciendo que una cosa de metal en la cocina está chillando.-_dijo sarcásticamente-_

Bolt.-Jeje, amor mío…nunca cambias, ¿Verdad?

Mittens.-Creo que no. Y tampoco tú, orejón.-_me abrazó acercando su rostro al mío-_¿Siempre serás tan apuesto?

Bolt.-_la atraje a mí rozando su nariz con la mía-_¿Siempre serás así de hermosa?

Mittens.-_sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente, y ella intentó desviar la mirada, pero tomé su mejilla con delicadeza y la hice mirarme a los ojos. Su sonrojo y rubor se incrementó notablemente-_

Bolt.-Amor…me rasguñaste…

Mittens.-S-sí, pero…s-sabes que no quería hacerlo…nunca te haría daño conscientemente…-_admitió un poco apenada-_

Bolt.-Bueno…¿Recuerdas que intentaste golpearme con un bate en la cabeza?

Mittens.-¿Bate?...¡Oh! Sí, pero…me estabas secuestrando, y, además, pensé que eras un perro loco que me iba a arrastrar hasta Hollywood, ¿Sabes?-_dijo excusándose-_

Bolt.-Jajaja, cierto amor.-_sonreí y besé sus labios profundamente, abrazándola, disfrutando su sabor y la suavidad de su pelaje junto al mío.-_

Mittens.-_luego de varios segundos de aquel exquisito beso, se separó de mí para verme a los ojos-_Me hiciste mucha falta, orejón. Tú y el orejón pequeño.-_dijo algo triste-_

Bolt.-Mittens, amor…lo encontraremos, te lo prometo. Ahora estamos juntos, y te prometo que le hallaremos, y estará bien y muy feliz.

Mittens.-…¿Tú crees?

Bolt.-Pero por supuesto. Confía en mí, cielo.-_le sonreí-_

_Ella también sonrió. Ambos nos sonreímos por largos e interminables minutos. Luego de que nos sentimos muy cansados para seguir despiertos, nos recostamos juntos, abrigándonos el uno al otro. Se había abierto una puerta, y dije que quizás podríamos esperar a Chris, pero Rhino y Bobby concordaron en que Chris podía cuidarse solo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros si es que no le había pasado nada, y que, en cambio, Scott era muy pequeño y nos podía necesitar. Habiendo acordado esto, nos quedamos dormidos preocupados, pensando en Chris, y en Scott._

-Chapter´s End-

Bueno, mis amigos, fin del capítulo 18. Pronto, quizás el fin de semana, suba el próximo. Lamento ampliamente la demora en este capítulo, fue por razones de fuerza mayor. El siguiente tardará menos, lo prometo n.n´

Ahora, con respecto a la historia, ¿Qué será de J.J. y Scott? ¿Y de Chris y Jean? ¿Qué hará Strider sin su mano derecha? ¿Habrá alguien más ayudándolo? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán.  
Deseándoles nuevamente mucha suerte en todo, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: No olviden los reviews, por favor!  
PD2: En el siguiente capítulo se retomarán un par de personajes que hace mucho no salen n.n  
PD3: Probablemente en el próximo capítulo se vea que pasó con Chris y Jean.  
PD4: Mis cordiales saludos a Angel Slayer F.S., Brandon3712, S.D., Ratix, y LEMR. Gracias, amigos!


	19. Lazos de Instinto

Capítulo 19: Lazos de Instinto

Chris P.O.V.

_Mientras caía hacia las rocas tuve la sensación de que realmente moriría al caer de cabeza allí. Entrecerré los ojos cuando sentí, de repente, algo suave y cálido abrigar mi pelaje. Miré a mi lado para ver a Jean, quien caía con un gesto de tristeza y cierta entrega al golpe. Sentí pena por ella, la abracé como pude intentando hacerme girar, finalmente lográndolo a la tercera tentativa. Ahora el viento me daba de lleno en el lomo, mientras sostenía entre mis patas a aquella loba suave y cálida. "Jean"-dije en un susurro, y, por un segundo, sus ojos azules y profundos se fijaron en los míos, sin decir nada. En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado el espectáculo que aquellos ojos me ofrecían, pero, al segundo siguiente de su encuentro con los míos, sentí mi columna golpearse muy fuertemente, a la altura de una vértebra, haciéndome exhalar un gemido de dolor ahogado. Sin darme cuenta solté a Jean por un reflejo, y entonces ambos nos precipitamos por el cauce de un río, el que desembocaba en una especie de catarata pequeña, pero llena de rocas. Me golpeé la cabeza esta vez, pero no tan fuerte como había previsto, y Jean simplemente, (no sé si fue por suerte o por su agilidad) pasó por entre las rocas, flotando hasta la orilla, pero tropezando allí y tragando agua._

Chris.-_llegué junto a ella casi arrastrándome, y noté que ya había salido de esa especie de trance en el que se había metido. Respiraba agitada mientras su pecho aumentaba y disminuía.-_

Jean.-Uff…uff…-_jadeó un par de segundos con esa voz suave que casi acariciaba mis orejas-_C-Chris…

Chris.-_sin pensar nada de lo que hacía, salté hacia ella y la abracé-_Tranquila, mira, estamos vivos…no pasó nada…estamos bien…

Jean.-_tosió varias veces por el agua que había tragado, hasta que pudo finalmente hablar-_Ah…p-por poco nos salvamos…fue…una gran caída…

Chris.-Sí…-_dije con la mente en blanco unos segundos. Luego recordé que a quien abrazaba era a Jean, no a Luna u otra amiga, así que rápidamente me separé de ella, mirándola fijamente-_…¿Dónde estamos?

Jean.-…En los bosques del complejo…no caímos directo aquí…el río…tiene que habernos arrastrado hasta este lugar.

Chris.-_miré hacia arriba, y, efectivamente, no vi por ningún lado el ventanal por el que habíamos saltado. Sólo veía, y con gran esfuerzo, pues había aparecido una espesísima niebla, las copas de los árboles bañados por la luz de la luna-_…Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Strider podría venir y encontrarte, así que-_puse una pata sobre su hombro, empezando a caminar, pero luego me di cuenta de que ella no caminaba. Estaba quieta. La miré, confundido-_¿Jean?

Jean.-…¿Irme? ¿Por qué lo haría, Chris?-_dijo mirándome a los ojos-_

Chris.-…Porque Strider te está controlando, ¿Verdad?-_puse mis patas en su pecho y su cuello, buscando algún artefacto-_¿Cómo te está controlando a ti? ¿Medicamentos?

Jean.-Chris, Strider no me controla…-_dijo tomando mi pata con suavidad, dejándola en el piso-_

_Ahora sí estaba muy confundido. ¿Que no la controlaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía que estarle lavando el cerebro a la pobre loba._

Chris.-Oh, te está borrando la memoria…-_dije poniendo mis patas en sus mejillas para verle la cabeza y las orejas-_¿Dónde está?

Jean.-¡Chris!-_me empujó con las patas, haciendo que me quedara sentado, perplejo-_Yo…lo siento, pero…no te conozco bien…no puedes simplemente tocarme así…

Chris.-¿De qué hablas? Busco algún dispositivo de control en tu cuerpo, es todo…-_dije ladeando la cabeza-_

Jean.-Chris, escucha…esto…podrá sonarte muy raro, pero Strider no me está controlando…todo…todo lo que he hecho aquí…-

Chris.-Cielo santo…lo ayudas consciente….-_dije dando un paso atrás-_

Jean.-Por favor, Chris, escucha…-_dijo avanzando-_

Chris.-Jean….yo creí que tú eras alguien buena…-_dije en un tono que no me fue posible reconocer-_

Jean.-Pero…no me conoces…ni yo a ti…

Chris.-_no sé por qué, pero de pronto sentí ganas de llorar. Sentí ganas de dejarla allí y correr lejos, porque…porque me sentí…engañado…yo creí en ella y la protegí, quise ayudarla…todo para darme cuenta que ella lo hacía todo a consciencia-_Me equivoqué respecto a ti, Jean…

Jean.-Yo…-_dio un suspiro-_Es…no es porque lo quiera, Chris…es…es por…una promesa…-_dijo suavemente-_

Chris.-Jean, tú misma lo dijiste. No nos conocemos. ¿Por qué me dices esto, entonces?

Jean.-Es que…s-sólo creí que…po-podríamos conocernos mejor…

Chris.-_mi corazón se ablandó. En el fondo de mi alma sabía que ella no era mala, pero tenía que estar seguro de ello. Levanté la vista a ella-_¿Por qué, Jean?-_dije en una voz suave. La mirada de ella se tranquilizo y suavizó, levantando las orejas-_

Jean.-Si queremos volver al complejo, tendremos al menos tres o cuatro días para conocernos.

Chris.-¿Tres o cuatro días? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo, Jean?-_consulté, alarmado-_

Jean.-Porque Strider desplegó hace poco la unidad de _"Hunters"_, y…si te ven conmigo…te matarán…los vamos a esquivar, ¿De acuerdo?

Chris.-…Yo…seguro, pero…no entiendo por qué te importo tanto…-_dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse muy levemente-_

Jean.-¿Importarme? No es eso, Chris…es que…digo, no es que no me importes, sí me importas, pero…saltaste por esa ventana para intentar salvarme de algo. Si trabajamos juntos podría salvarte, y estaríamos a mano. ¿Entiendes?-_dijo sonriendo…sonriendo…d-dulcemente…-_

Chris.-Oh, claro que sí.-_dije calmándome-_Pero Jean…¿Por qué…no me cuentas de esta…promesa?-_en verdad no esperaba que me lo dijera-_

Jean.-Lo siento, pero…eso es algo muy doloroso de recordar….mi vida ha cambiado mucho de cómo era antes…sobre todo desde que conocí a Strider…

Chris.-¿Y no lo dejas por tu promesa?

Jean.-Así es…me temo que fue una decisión muy fuerte, pero…en cierto sentido…no me arrepiento…

Chris.-Jean…necesito saber cómo fue…qué pasó…quizás pueda ayudarte…

Jean.-Chris…-_me miró a los ojos-_…Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mí, más que Strider…nadie de los que conozco me ha ayudado realmente…-_bajó la cabeza dando un suspiro-_

Chris.-Pues yo sí, Jean.-_dije tomando su mentón para que me viera. Le di una cálida sonrisa-_

Jean.-_fijó sus ojos en los míos directamente…agradecí al cielo tener anteojos para apreciar aquellos ojos…-_Chris…tú…me pareces diferente a los demás…

Chris.-¿Sí?-_sonreí, y, ahora, en vez de sentirme mal…a pesar de estar lejos de Bobby, Bolt y los demás, sentí un calor recorrerme por dentro-_

Jean.-_apartó su mirada de la mía como si nada pasados un par de segundos-_Bueno, Chris…los Hunters son una unidad especial de combate, que emplea Strider cuando alguien, o algunos, estorban mucho. A diferencia del resto de los soldados, ellos usan armas de fuego, granadas, equipo militar especial…en el fondo, si eres objetivo de ellos, probablemente tu tiempo está contado.-_dijo suave, y tristemente-_

Chris.-Oh…ya veo…y dime, Jean…¿Cuántos han sido objetivos de los Hunters?

Jean.-No lo recuerdo, creo que uno o dos…actualmente un can es objetivo de ellos, un tal…Junior…

Chris.-Pobre sujeto…espero no le pase nada.-_dije acercándome a ella-_

Jean.-_miró al cielo-_Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a movilizarnos, Chris.

Chris.-Concuerdo en eso.-_dije mientras miraba hacia adelante y comenzaba a caminar-_Mientras antes vuelva, mejor.

Jean.-_se puso a mi lado y comenzó a caminar a paso calmado y suave-_Si seguimos este camino, deberíamos llegar a un puente, y luego al barranco. Pasando eso, está la playa. Desde allí podemos reubicarnos.

Chris.-De acuerdo. Vamos, entonces.-_dije mientras tomaba la delantera a segundos, para ser alcanzado luego y sobrepasado por Jean. Sonreí y aceleré el paso dejándola atrás. Ella se percató de esto, y, sin decir nada, se lanzó a correr delante de mí, aunque se le veía seria. Corrí a su velocidad hasta llegar a su lado. La miré, pero ella desvió la mirada. Pasados varios minutos, nos detuvimos y caminamos tranquilamente.-_

_Extrañaba a mi hermano, y a mis amigos…pero por alguna razón no me sentía del todo solo. Lo poco que había conseguido hablar con Jean me aclaró que definitivamente era alguien buena, aunque me llamaba mucho la atención el asunto de la promesa. Decidí que necesitaba ganarme la confianza de Jean, y…bueno, conocerla mejor. Fuera del asunto entre ella y Strider, me interesaba mucho conocerla bien…mucho, en verdad. Había caído la noche, la niebla se había espesado más incluso, y comenzaba a hacer frío._

Jean.-…El clima ha empeorado…creo que dormiré…mañana en la mañana voy a seguir viajando.-_dijo ella con suavidad-_

Chris.-Sí…Jean, estaré contigo en esto…si podemos ir juntos, y volver juntos, será mejor…puedo cuidarte si quieres, apoyarte…

Jean.-_me miró por varios segundos, los que me parecieron eternos-_Claro, Chris. Si eso es lo que quieres.-_me había sentido cálido al recibir su mirada, pero al oírla decirme eso sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda-_

Chris.-Mmmm…sí, yo lo quiero.-_desvié la mirada-_

Jean.-_estuvo quieta unos instantes. Luego se me acercó-_Chris…si…si te ofendí, yo…lo siento mucho…

Chris.-No hay problema, Jean…está bien. Ahora, sugiero que durmamos sobre un árbol…

Jean.-Durmiendo en tierra seremos fáciles de encontrar para los Hunters. Están contra el tiempo, así que no les da para revisar todas y cada una de las copas de los árboles.

Chris.-Claro que no, perderían mucho tiempo.-_caminé suavemente por el bosque, buscando algún sitio cómodo para dormir, y no demasiado alto como para ser un riesgo-_

Jean.-Aquí ya hallé uno.-_dijo señalándolo con la nariz. Era un árbol muy alto-_

Chris.-Uh….eh…Jean…¿No crees…que está muy alto?-_dije intentando reír, pero me imaginé el vértigo que debía de sentirse en la copa-_

Jean.-Para nada, Chris. Mientras más alto, más posibilidades tenemos de pasar desapercibidos, ¿No?-_dijo dedicándome una sonrisa extraña. Cálida, pero extraña. Y mucho.-_

Chris.-Pero…esto…yo no sé si pueda-_en ese instante noté que Jean, muy ágilmente, iba escalando por el tronco del árbol valiéndose de sus garras. Quedé maravillado por su tremenda agilidad y destreza. Con mucha dificultad, clavé mis uñas en el tronco e intenté subir, rasgando la madera, gruesa y húmeda, poco a poco con las patas, mientras arrastraba mi cuerpo contra el tronco para no resbalar. Me era difícil, y algo doloroso, pues a veces quedaba sujeto sólo de mis uñas, mientras mi peso me arrojaba hacia abajo. Pensé gritar mi descontento para con la fuerza de gravedad, pero, naturalmente, eso habría sido inmaduro e incoherente, así que mejor me mantuve callado, lanzando suspiros, cerrando los ojos. Empecé a esforzarme, y, apoyando las patas traseras, comencé a escalar más rápida y fluídamente.-_Uff…ya…debe…faltar poco…Jeje…-_abrí los ojos para observar la tremenda altura que debía llevar, sólo para darme cuenta que en verdad seguía a no más de un metro del suelo-_Oh…

Jean.-_me miró, meneó la cabeza con una tierna sonrisa, y bajó del árbol-_Vale, Chris…parece que te cuesta mucho esto, así que creo que te ayudaré, y mejor dormimos sobre un árbol más bajo.

Chris.-Gracias. Me sería muy de utilidad.-_dije algo avergonzado-_¿Qué te parece el de allá?-_señalé uno más bajo, al lado de un manzano.-_

Jean.-Claro. Vamos allá.-_dijo suavemente, corriendo hacia el árbol escalándolo en un dos por tres-_

Chris.-_corrí tras de ella, saltando y escalando con dificultad. Tras pasar unos dos minutos finalmente llegué a la copa-_Uff…costó, pero, lo logré.

Jean.-Wow, Chris, me sorprendes…aunque para mí fuera bajo, un can común no puede escalar así…estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿Sabes? Leí tu expediente.

Chris.-¿Expediente?

Jean.-Sí, ya sabes…la información que manejábamos de ustedes antes de venir aquí…

Chris.-Oh, sí, entiendo…bien…-_miré al piso desde una rama-_Creo que…-_me interrumpió un repentino bostezo-_Creo que mejor dormimos pronto…mañana debemos partir desde temprano…

Jean.-Tienes razón.-_dijo recostándose un poco lejos de mí, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, aún con los ojos abiertos-_¿Extrañas a tu familia, Chris?-_me preguntó con ese mismo tono suave, cálido y agradable natural que tenía-_

Chris.-Sí, Jean…-_miré al suelo-_…Robert, Juliette, Bobby…los quiero a todos, los extraño…-_miré hacia el mar, muy distante. Al cielo no se le podía apreciar por la espesísima vegetación, y en su lugar sólo se veían las copas interminables de los árboles, los cuales parecían estar confabulados para no dejar ver la luna, algunos apostados en desorden y otros estratégicamente. Me hizo pensar en un título como de película "La noche de los árboles cubre luna". Sí, había películas con títulos así de malos hoy en día. Me giré a Jean-_¿Por qué?

Jean.-…¿Se siente bien…vivir con la familia?

Chris.-Creo que sí, es agradable, cálida…y…-_entonces me percaté de que algo allí no estaba bien. Miré a Jean y vi en sus ojos un brillo. No era el brillo que siempre tenían, sino…otro…era uno…uno triste, mucho más triste-_…¿Jean?...

Jean.-Familia…-_dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-_…Strider…

Chris.-Jean, yo…

Jean.-Mira eso, debe ser muy tarde ya…creo que dormiré un poco para reunir fuerzas…la caída…fue dolorosa…-_dicho esto, cerró sus ojos. Yo estaba sentado en el límite de la rama, intentando buscar la luna, infructuosamente-_

Chris.-Escucha…aunque no nos conozcamos…yo…siento mucho haberte tirado por la ventana…

Jean.-No te preocupes, Chris.-_dijo suavemente. Cuando desvié la mirada, la oí decir-_Más me hubiese dolido si algo te hubiese pasado a ti.

Chris.-_giré mi cabeza, incrédulo, hacia ella-_¿Q-Qué?

Jean.-_pero ella ya estaba con los ojos cerrados. Me sentí un poco mal. Quizás había imaginado aquella última frase, porque…de haber sido verdad…me acerqué a ella-_

Chris.-_puse mi pata en su hombro-_Jean…¿Me hablarás…de la promesa?

Jean.-Quizás.-_dijo con los ojos cerrados-_

Chris.-Bien.-_me mantuve así varios minutos, hasta que al fin se quedó totalmente dormida. Me contuve por unos segundos, pero finalmente la besé en la mejilla. Al hacerlo, sentí como si una gran electricidad, un gran calor, me recorrieran. Ella se movió un poco como para despertar, por lo que, alarmado, corrí a donde estaba, me acosté y cerré los ojos. Pasó un largo rato hasta que los abrí de nuevo, y ella ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Recosté la cabeza sobre la rama, con una sensación de calor poco común…a pesar de estar lejos de mis amigos y mi familia, me sentía tranquilo. Bostecé y, dedicándole una última mirada, dije-_Buenas noches, Jean.

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, cayéndome de sueño, cuando oí claramente, que Jean me decía: "Buenas noches…Chris."_

_Me quedé dormido en medio de la brisa y el suave frío de la noche. Al otro día seguiría caminando con Jean, buscando la forma de volver al complejo. Pero no tenía intención de volver sin saber la verdad detrás de ella. La iba a averiguar, y ahora estaba solo con ella para conocerla mejor…mucho mejor. Decidí no pensar más en eso de momento, pero una duda me asaltó en medio del sueño...Soñé con Jean._

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 19, amigos míos. Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve visitas de varios días, y no podía escribir tranquilo n.n´  
Ahora, en cuanto a la historia, ¿Logrará Chris establecer un lazo con Jean, y ganarse su confianza? ¿Por qué él siente un calor y una sensación muy agradable al estar con ella? ¿Sentirá ella lo mismo, sea lo que sea? ¿Es Jean buena, o mala? ¿Es su promesa real, sólo está engañando a Chris? ¿Qué pensará Strider de que su mano derecha ya no está con él? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis amigos, y lo averiguarán.

Sin nada más que agregar, mandándoles saludos y mucha suerte, deseándoles lo mejor una vez más, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!  
PD2: Mis cordiales saludos a Angel Slayer F.S., Evan Tenkatsu, Ratix, Hairu, Brandon3712, y S.D. n.n


	20. Apoyo Perjudicial

Capítulo 20: Apoyo Perjudicial

Esmeralda P.O.V.

Esmeralda.-Blazter, mueve esa caja de allí, por favor.-_dije en el tono más calmado que podía usar. Esa mañana ya había colapsado-_No, al otro lado.

Blazter.-Esmeralda, estoy cansado, dormí mal y tuve una pesadilla…ya sabes…

Esmeralda.-_suspiré-_¿Mojaste el colchón otra vez?

Blazter.-¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no, no soy un niño!-_desvió la mirada intentando correr la caja de comida rápidamente. Se había puesto rojo-_

Esmeralda.-…No le diré a mamá, Billy.

Blazter.-¡Que no soy Billy! ¡No me gusta ese nombre!-_le dio una patada a la caja, quebrando el soporte, haciendo que esta se le viniera sobre una pata, aplastándosela-_¡Uh! ¡Caja mala, caja mala!-_se dispuso a patear la caja para intentar zafarse de ella-_¡Me llamo Blazter! ¡Y sí, mojé el colchón! ¿Estás contenta ya?-_exhaló un suspiro cargado de pesimismo-_

Esmeralda.-Sí, ya lo estoy. Lo estoy, omitiendo el hecho de que no veo a mi novio hace casi una semana…¿Dónde estará metido?-_me pregunté empujando un poco la caja para liberar a mi hermano-_

Blazter.-Estás muy metida en eso, ¿No?-_preguntó mientras retiraba su pata de debajo de la caja-_

Esmeralda.-_suspiré-_…Amo a Bobby…con todo mi corazón…pero…pero llevo tanto sin verlo…-_bajé un poco la cabeza-_…¿Por qué no viene a verme? ¿Será…que él no me ama ya?-_tomé una tuerca y la llevé a mi pecho, fijando mi vista en él-_

Blazter.-Oh, hermanita…claro que no, él te ama, y seguro no ha venido por una muy buena razón…-_puso su pata en mi hombro. Un hilo de saliva le colgaba por un lado de la boca-_

Esmeralda.-Quizás, Blazty, quizá…pero…¿Qué puede ser…tan buena razón…-_miré por la ventana-_Para no venir a ver a quien amas?

Blazter.-Tal vez se haya ido…o hayan salido de viaje con sus personas.-_tomó la tuerca y la dejó sobre la caja-_

Esmeralda.-De haber sido así, me habría avisado…-_suspiré poniendo una de mis patas sobre la ventana-_Oh, Bobby…¿Por qué me dejaste?...

_Al rato dejé a Blazter y bajé hasta mi habitación. Habíamos terminado todos los procesos de restauración del edificio, y habíamos casi doblado la capacidad del edificio. Sin embargo…a pesar de la fiesta…a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho y avanzado…me sentía sola…tan sola…nunca tuve más compañía que en estos momentos, pues…bueno, nunca tuve a nadie más que a Blazter y a mamá…pero ahora tenía mis amigos…mi pareja…lo tenía casi todo…pero nada…si perdí a Bobby…fue…únicamente por mi culpa._

-Flashback-

_Estaba recostada junto a Bobby, abrazándolo y dejando que me abrigara. Era una noche fría, y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Estaba muy feliz allí con él, me sentía feliz y muy cálida, me sentía…finalmente completa. Levanté la mirada para apreciar que la de él se fijaba lentamente en la mía. Sonreí y acaricie su mejilla mientras él deslizaba su pata por mi lomo, acariciándolo._

Esmeralda.-Bobby…¿Me amas, cariño?

Bobby.-Por supuesto, Esmeralda…eres hermosísima…y muy dulce…-_lamió con suavidad y amor mi mejilla. Me sonrojé, y no poco-_

Esmeralda.-Oh, jeje…qué tierno eres, Bobby…-_sonreí y lo besé muy profundamente. Él me correspondió y me abrazó más-_

Bobby.-Cariño…nunca amé, amo o amaré a nadie más que a ti…y pensar que te enamoraste de mí cuando aún era alguien…malo…-_dijo sonrojándose, bajando un poco la mirada-_

Esmeralda.-Sí, bueno…dicen que el amor nunca ha distinguido, ¿Verdad?-_sonreí y lamí su rostro muy alegre-_

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. O al menos así nos quedamos hasta que un ruido, proveniente de los arbustos, hizo que me asustara._

Esmeralda.-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-_abracé a Bobby con mucha fuerza, temblando un poco-_¿Bobby? Tengo miedo…

Bobby.-Tranquila, amor…tranquila…-_sus patas rodearon mi cuerpo mientras levantaba las orejas, mirando atento el lugar del cual provino aquel ruido-_

Esmeralda.-Bobby…sabemos que cerca del edificio ronda una jauría de lobos…una grande…y…no quiero que te pase nada…

Bobby.-Nada me pasará, mi amor. Y, sean uno, o veinte lobos, a todos los he de combatir, por protegerte, cariño.-_sonrió y besó mis labios, abrazándome para transmitirme calor y tranquilidad-_

Esmeralda.-Sí…hasta donde sé…aún no tienen un líder…una pareja alfa, como dicen ellos…

Bobby.-_sonrió más-_Vaya si son desorganizados, ¿No, cielo?-_lamió mi rostro, abrazándome por el cuello, frotando un poco su cuerpo contra el mío-_

Esmeralda.-Oh…Bobby…quiero…quiero…quiero que nos casemos…-_lo miré a los ojos-_Esta semana.

Bobby.-_abrió demasiado sus ojos, se separó muy lentamente de mí. Luego guardó silencio. Un muy largo y frío silencio-_…Esmeralda…esto…

Esmeralda.-_me levanté y di un largo un suspiro. Me di media vuelta, escrutando por un momento el cielo, y luego bajando la mirada hasta mis patas y el suelo. Suspiré nuevamente, mientras dejaba mi cola totalmente tiesa a un lado-_No quieres casarte conmigo…

Bobby.-¿Qué? Eh…n-no, claro que no, no es eso, cariño…es sólo que…b-bueno, ya sabes…nos conocemos de hace poco, y..la verdad no sé si sea bueno, porque podría ser una decisión muy apresurada…y…y…s-sabes que no quiero hacerte daño…si nos casamos y no resulta…eso…me destrozaría, Esmeralda…tienes que comprender…

Esmeralda.-…Hubieras dicho que no, y ya era.-_mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, e intenté pensar en algo, pero definitivamente no podía pensar en absolutamente nada más que el inmenso dolor que sentía-_…Creí que me amabas…

Bobby.-Amor, sabes que-_se levantó y puso su pata sobre mi hombro, la cual yo aparté sin dudarlo un segundo-_…Sabes que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti…quiero que seamos felices juntos, pero reafirmarnos nuestro amor…conociéndonos mejor…antes de dar un paso tan importante como el matrimonio…

Esmeralda.-¿Es por otra, Bobby? ¿Ya no te gusto tanto como antes?-_dije en un tono quebrado, un sollozo que no podía evitar-_

Bobby.-No, Esmeralda…siempre serás la única en mi vida…y te amaré por sobre todo…sólo…sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo. Hay unas cosas que debo arreglar antes.

Esmeralda.-_suspiré-_Está bien Bobby…vete, déjame. Hay cosas que debo hacer también. Sola.-_me levanté y me encaminé rápidamente dentro del edificio, sin voltear atrás. A pesar de que no lo vi hacerlo, sabía que Bobby siguió mirando el sitio por el que había entrado, aún varios minutos después de que yo lo dejé solo.-_

-Fin del Flashback-

Esmeralda.-_me levanté y corrí hasta donde estaba mi hermano-_Blazter…no debí apartarlo de mí…él sólo quería lo mejor para mí, me amaba…y lo traté como basura…debo ir con él, a disculparme. Cuanto antes.-_bajé rápidamente, decidida a ir a la casa de las personas de Bobby, cuando mi hermano menor me detuvo-_

Blazter.-Eh…escucha, hermanita. Seth está por allá, hablé hace poco con él…y me dijo que no hay nadie en esa casa. Digo, están los humanos, pero ni señal de Bobby o de su hermano.

Esmeralda.-Entonces tú y yo iremos a la ciudad, a conseguir información. Alguien tiene que haberlos visto.

Blazter.-Bueno, quizás esto te ayude.-_dijo mientras sacaba de la caja, un periódico, en el cual salía una noticia, no se podía leer bien porque estaba manchado, pero sí alcanzaba a notar el encabezado, y una imagen. "Insólito: Grupo de canes condujeron una camioneta varios kilómetros a través de la ciudad. Se presume que el dueño del vehículo dejó este sin atención, y con el motor encendido, permitiendo a los canes ponerlo en marcha accidentalmente. Por suerte, el camino recorrido por los animales carecía de gran número de curvas, así que no se registraron heridos. Aún así, se halló luego el vehículo, completamente destrozado, dentro de la pista de despegue del aeropuerto local. No se hallaron cuerpos tampoco de los animales, por lo que se presume abandonaron el vehículo antes de que este colapsara. Actualmente se busca al dueño de la camioneta, que ya fue identificado." Abajo, aparecía una foto de una camioneta, dentro de la cual iban Chris, Bolt, Mittens, y, a un costado atrás, vi claramente a Bobby, y lo reconocí de inmediato por el pañuelo en su cuello.-_

Esmeralda.-Oh…Bobby…¿Dónde te has metido?

Blazter.-Ni idea, pero eso sólo puede significar, hermanita, que está lejos, y bien lejos.-_dijo alargando la "e" varios segundos-_

Esmeralda.-_fruncí el ceño-_Pues iré donde sea que esté.-_me di media vuelta, tomé un bolso pequeño y manchado, y me lo ceñí al lomo-_

Blazter.-…Eh…mucha suerte, hermanita, ojalá lo encuentres.-_sonrió-_

Esmeralda.-_me volteé a él rápidamente-_¿Suerte? Oh, no. Tú vienes conmigo.-_me acerqué y lo tomé del lomo con una pata-_

Blazter.-P-Pero….¿Quién se quedará a cargo de la S.A.F.P.A.? Yo…esto…alguien tiene que cuidar esto, y, soy el director, así que…

Esmeralda.-Bueno, señor director, le diremos a Seth que asuma nuestras responsabilidades mientras no estamos. Ahora, mueve esas patas, Blazter, que se nos acaba el tiempo. Tenemos un Doberman, y futuro padre que rescatar.

Blazter.-¿Uh? ¿Q-Qué has dicho?...¿F-Futuro padre?-_me miró, extrañadísimo-_

Esmeralda.-Tal como oíste. Ahora vamos a buscarlo.-_lo agarré con más fuerza y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes me acerqué a la zona de carga, y saqué de allí un bote inflable que a veces usábamos como colchón para otros perros. Lo doblé tan bien como me lo permitió el tiempo, y luego lo puse dentro de mi bolso, junto a varios tarros de comida-_Bien, estamos listos para el viaje.-_sonreí-_¿No te sientes emocionado?

Blazter.-Si asustado y preocupado es sinónimo de eso, creo que sí.-_sonrió nerviosamente-_

Esmeralda.-Bien.-_en un trozo de papel anoté los motivos de nuestra salida, y también una nota afirmando que Seth quedaba a cargo mientras no estábamos. Dejé la nota sobre un saco de comida y luego salí, acompañada…bueno, mejor dicho, arrastrando a mi hermano-_

Blazter.-Pero hermanita, esto…no sabes cómo llegaremos allá, ¿Verdad? ¿Iremos a pie? Porque no me gusta caminar…-_gimió mientras fingía una cojera-_

Esmeralda.-_suspiré-_Qué pesado te pones cuando quieres serlo, Blazter…tomaremos el metro hasta lo más cerca que podamos del aeropuerto. Luego preguntaremos el rumbo y nos iremos allá.

_Y así, recorrimos gran parte de la ciudad, llegando luego de varias horas de viaje y preguntas,…y en medio de gemidos y sollozos de Blazter, quien se quejaba constantemente de que no podía más, finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, aunque para entonces ya estaba comenzando a atardecer._

Esmeralda.-_me acerqué hasta una paloma, que estaba descansando sobre una caja, mirando el horizonte-_Hola. Quiero…-_me acerqué cautelosamente-_Información…

Paloma.-Información..sí, todos los que vienen a mí quieren lo mismo. ¿Qué pagas?

Esmeralda.-_abrí el bolso y dejé junto a ella un tarro de comida-_

Paloma.-Uhm…de acuerdo, labrador. ¿_Come posso__essere utile_?-_preguntó en otro idioma-_

Esmeralda.-Necesito saber a dónde fue, un Doberman, junto a un grupo de perros, y una gata, que llegaron aquí.

Paloma.-Grupo de _cane_, y _gatto_…a ver….sí, recuerdo…tomaron un helicóptero luego de que su vehículo _ha rotto_.

Esmeralda.-¿He-helicóptero?..¿Hacia dónde fue?

Paloma.-Se fue a-

Blazter.-Ay…ay…mis patas…Esmeralda…me voy a…morir…y…ah…veo la luz al final de túnel…-_extendió una pata hacia el cielo, echándose boca arriba-_

Paloma.-…Se fueron hacia allá.-_señaló con el hocico el horizonte-_

Esmeralda.-¿Qué?..¿Y…no sabes hacia dónde podrían haber ido, exactamente?-_pregunté esperanzada-_

Paloma.-_sonrió-_Por el rumbo, no sabría decirte. Sí, por el helicóptero, _cane_.

Esmeralda.-¿Cómo puedes saber a dónde fue, conociendo el helicóptero?

Paloma.-Por las marcas, _cane_, las marcas. Era uno _militare_.

Blazter.-Uff…¿Qué sacamos…-_sacó la lengua, fingiendo un terrible cansancio-_Sabiendo…que…era…militar?

Paloma.-El complejo, _cane_. El complejo. Rockfort, la isla. Tenía las marcas del complejo, o sea, vino de allá…y probablemente, allá irá de vuelta.-_dijo en un tono como de información ultra secreta-_

Esmeralda.-_pensé unos momentos, y luego dejé otro tarro de comida junto a la paloma-_Gracias. ¿De dónde eres?

Paloma.-_levantó la vista a mí-_Italia, _cane._

_Sin pensar nada más, me despedí rápidamente de mi informante, y seguí arrastrando a mi holgazán hermano hasta lo más cerca de la costa que podíamos. Saqué de mi bolso un mapa que me había conseguido con la paloma, a cambio de un nuevo tarro de comida. Seguro iba a tener para comer mucho tiempo. Miré al horizonte, y, con el bolso aún abierto, metí mi cabeza dentro de él, mientras Blazter me miraba, confundido acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Saqué finalmente el bote inflable, lo desdoblé y se lo entregué a Blazter para que lo inflara. Me miró muy extrañado, pero tanto debió intimidarlo mi mirada, que, sin que le dijera nada, comenzó tanto como se lo permitían los pulmones. Me aseguré de que ningún humano nos viera, pues nos quedamos bajo una caleta, pero el tiempo pasaba y el bote no avanzaba gran cosa._

Esmeralda.-Blazter, qué lento eres…-_dije sin poder evitar cierto enojo con él-_

Blazter.-_dejó de soplar unos segundos-_Ufff….uuuff…es que…estoy…tan cansado…me…me voy a morir, hermanita…me voy a morir…-_comenzó un terrible y molesto jadeo. "Si no fuera mi hermano, lo agarraría a patadas"-pensé para mí misma-_

Esmeralda.-Está bien, ya déjalo, que lo inflaré yo.

Blazter.-¿Tú? Pero…pero si estás-

Esmeralda.-Aún así apuesto a que lo inflo antes que tú.-_tomé la boquilla del bote y soplé con toda mi fuerza, una y otra vez, apenas tomando aire. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el bote ya estaba suficientemente inflado para navegarlo. Le puse el seguro y luego miré a Blazter, entregándole el mapa. Era una fotocopia de una foto que algún humano tomó de un noticiero, donde explicaban las vías de escape que habían usado para desalojar una vez se dio la alerta de radiación. Con ayuda de Blazter, ambos empujamos el bote hasta lanzarlo al agua, saltando yo primero.-_Vamos Blazter, no vendrás levitando al bote.-_dije mientras me subía al bote y me sacudía un poco el agua-_

Blazter.-Pero…pero…esto…-_finalmente guardó silencio y comenzó a bajar por entre las rocas, pero perdió pie y se fue de cabeza al agua. Luego de una serie, casi interminable, de protestas y lamentos, llegó junto al bote y se subió con mi ayuda. (Solo no lo habría logrado)_

Esmeralda.-Bien…ahora…vamos a esa isla.-_dije tomando el mapa, metiendo una de mis patas traseras en el agua, usándola de remo_-Ayúdame, Blazter.

Blazter.-_suspiró y metió la mitad del cuerpo al agua, pataleando para movernos más rápido. Miré al horizonte y sonreí-_

Esmeralda.-Bien amor…aquí vamos. Más te vale no haberme cambiado por otra…-_deslicé mi pata suavemente por mi vientre, mientras sentía un tibiecito estremecimiento recorrerme. Sonreí más y me dije que para el otro día, ya estaría con mi amado de nuevo, sin importar el famoso riesgo de radiación, o cualquier otra cosa que se pusiera en mi camino.-_

Narrador P.O.V.

_Mientras estos dos hermanos se aventuran hacia la isla, en esta, hay alguien que está planeando algo, y ese algo es una cosa siniestra que afectará a todo el grupo de héroes que se encuentran en la isla._

Strider.-_pasea de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras sostiene un comunicador entre una pata-_

Zero.-_se oye su voz por el comunicador-_Entonces…¿Realmente quiere deponer la orden contra Junior y Scott?

Strider.-Sí. Nuevo objetivo:-_el cielo truena, la lluvia comienza a abrirse paso-_Bolt y su grupo. Todo aquel que lo acompañe morirá. Y tu equipo se encargará.-_dice en un tono grave e intimidante-_Excepto la gata. Todos los demás han de morir.

Zero.-Yo…d-de acuerdo. Recibido. Cambio y-

Strider.-Zero.

Zero.-¿S-sí?

Strider.-Sin fallos. O me encargaré de corregir tu error personalmente.

Zero.-_su voz llega a sonar asustada-_E-entiendo. C-cambio y fuera.-_la señal se silencia-_

Strider.-_deja el comunicador en la mesa. Se dirige al ventanal a mirar-_…Synth.

X.-_en la oscuridad, tres luces verdes se encienden y se mantienen quietas.-_Señor.-_esa voz suena extraño, como si no fuera de algún perro común-_

Strider.-Tengo una misión para ti.-_se voltea-_Mata al sujeto, Junior. Cuando acabes con él, ve por aquel llamado Chris. Ambos deben estar muertos, y te encargarás de ellos. Cuando mates a Junior, trae al cachorro.

Synth.-Orden recibida satisfactoriamente.-_las luces se voltean y se encaminan a la salida-_

Strider.-Bien.-_vuelve a mirar por el ventanal-_El juego se acabó.

_La lluvia se fortalece mientras Strider observa por la ventana, recordando tiempos antiguos, seres antiguos. Sitios y acontecimientos que lo hicieron lo que es. Bolt está interfiriendo en sus planes, y ha dado mucho por lograr llevarlos a cabo. Ciertamente, sonaba interesante atraparlos y experimentar unas cuantas cosas en ellos, pero los experimentos han finalizado, y todo se ve positivo para sus planes. Sólo queda quitar del medio a sus estorbosos invitados, y finalmente todos conocerán lo que es realmente la superioridad, y la evolución de las especies._

Chris P.O.V.

_Habíamos terminado de cruzar la primera parte del trayecto junto a Jean, pero aún no habíamos recorrido ni la mitad de lo que nos quedaba de camino. La observé a mi lado, y entonces noté que ella iba con la cabeza baja, casi arrastrando su cola entre sus patas, pero sin detenerse. Suavemente puse mi pata en su pecho para detenerla, y, cuando sintió mi pata rozar su pelaje, pareció despertar de un trance, o un mal sueño que llevas mucho tiempo recorriendo._

Chris.-Jean…¿Te encuentras bien?

Jean.-…No, Chris…digo…siempre…he estado…-_me miró a los ojos, luego suspiró y finalmente se recostó contra un árbol-_

Chris.-Por favor, Jean…puedes confiar en mí…dime lo que quieras decir, libérate…dime…dime qué sientes.-_tomé su pata-_

Jean.-_levantó la mirada y las orejas-_…Nunca nadie me había preguntado…por mi sentir…-_su tono denotaba cierta ilusión-_

Chris.-Pues entonces soy el primero, y me alegra sobremanera serlo, Jean…vamos…estaremos mucho tiempo juntos…quisiera saber más de ti…

Jean.-¿Hablas…en serio?-_preguntó incrédula-_

Chris.-Claro que sí, Jean.-_sonreí, intentando inspirarle confianza-_

Jean.-_desvió la mirada, fijándola de reojo en mí-_¿Cómo…cómo sé que cuando sepas lo que quieras saber, no me dejarás sola, o me atacarás?

Chris.-Porque soy sincero contigo, Jean…y quisiera que lo fueras conmigo también…prometo no hacerte daño, y, además, no podría hacerlo, eres mi guía…

Jean.-_me miró a los ojos-_¿Por qué te importo tanto, si sabes que ayudo a Strider, quienes ustedes consideran alguien malo? Siguiendo su lógica, yo debiera serlo por consiguiente…

Chris.-Quizás. Pero veo en ti algo que no en él….en ti…hay bondad, suavidad, cariño…tú no eres como él, Jean…no tienes que serlo.-_me incliné para verla mejor-_

Jean.-Pero…tampoco puedo romper mi promesa…-_bajó las orejas-_No quiero hacerlo…

Chris.-¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas de esta promesa?

Jean.-Porque…porque podrías aprovecharte de mí…hacer que te cuente y luego abandonarme…

Chris.-No lo haré. No soy de esos, y sé que tú también lo sabes. Según lo que he visto, Strider y tú saben todo acerca de nosotros…y sabes que no le haría eso…-_lentamente acaricié su cola con la mía. Ella la apartó casi al instante-_…Nunca le haría eso a una amiga.

Jean.-_se sobresaltó-_¿A-Amiga?

Chris.-Sí, Jean…-_puse mis patas en sus hombros para tranquilizarla-_Yo…te considero mi amiga…y…t-te quiero…-_dije nervioso-_

Jean.-¿En serio me quieres?-_sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo muy especial-_¿Aunque no sepas nada de mí?

Chris.-Sí, Jean. Te quiero.-_sonreí levemente-_

Jean.-_desconfiada aún, se acercó un poco a mí, y extendió sus patas-_

Chris.-_al verla así, me acerqué a ella y le di un cálido abrazo, disfrutando de inmediato la suavidad y calidez de su pelaje-_Vamos Jean…quiero que me cuentes…

Jean.-_suspiró-_Tengo miedo de recordar…

Chris.-Entonces sólo dime lo que recuerdes, sin pensarlo. Cuéntame, Jean…

Jean.-_cerró los ojos-_Si quieres saber de mí…tendría que contarte desde que nací…nunca a nadie le he importado como para que me escuche realmente…-_se separó un poco de mí-_

Chris.-Hasta ahora, Jean.-_puse mi pata en su hombro-_

Jean.-_me miró a los ojos, con los suyos húmedos, suspirando-_Es…es un cuento muy largo…te aburriré…

Chris.-Digamos…que tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo y escucharte.-_sonreí-_

Jean.-_por primera vez, la vi sonreír un poco-_Está bien…aquí vamos.-_puso sus patas en su cabeza, empezando a recordar-_Mi historia…

_Comenzaba a llover en el bosque, pero el follaje de los árboles impedía el paso del agua hacia ellos. Lentamente Jean desempolvó sus recuerdos más antiguos, y, confiando por vez primera en alguien que pensara en sus sentimientos, se preparó a contarle, a su nuevo amigo, a su único amigo, la historia de su vida._

-Chapter´s End-

Capítulo 20, amigos míos. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen aún esta historia, y en especial a aquellos que dejan sus reviews y opiniones, y a aquellos escritores que he tenido el gusto y el placer de conocer. Muchas gracias a todos. Por compartir experiencias conmigo, por ayudarme y ser un muy buen apoyo. Les debo mucho, tanto a mis fieles lectores, como a mis amigos cercanos.

Ahora…respecto a mi gigantesco retraso, es por varios motivos de diversa índole. Entre uno de ellos, cabe destacar que he estado compartiendo con otros escritores de la página, y he estado muy divertido en eso, así que les pido disculpas. Normalizaré las actualizaciones de ahora en adelante.  
Hace poco…un amigo muy cercano me aconsejó que abandonara esta página. Quiero aclarar que, tristemente, consideré la opción, pero la he desechado completamente, y que seguiré actualizando y escribiendo aquí, en esta página. Por último, y respondiendo a otro lector, sí, tengo pensado convertir "Destinos Unidos" en una trilogía, entonces sí habría Destinos Unidos 3, de salir todo bien, aunque eso depende exclusivamente de ustedes, mis lectores y amigos. Si les gustaría ver una tercera parte, que serviría como conclusión, por favor, exprésenmelo en un review. Muchas gracias, y hasta la próxima.  
PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, se los agradeceré eternamente.  
PD2: Un cordial saludo a AngelSlayer F.S., Brandon3712, Shadow Darklight, Hairu, Ratix, y LEMR.


	21. Una Aventura Por Grupos

Capítulo 21: Una Aventura Por Grupos

Bolt P.O.V.

_Habíamos despertado ya, pues había amanecido, y, la verdad, tampoco era demasiado cómodo dormir en un suelo metálico, pero sí que dormí más de la cuenta…gracias a Mittens. Su pelo era muy suave y cálido, por lo que sentía como si abrazara un cojín, sobre la cama de Penny. Bostecé y me levanté con el ánimo que pude reunir, pues, después de todo, aún no recuperaba a mi hijo. Mecí a Mittens con las patas para despertarla también, y, una vez lo conseguí, desperté también a Luna, y a Rhino, quien se levantó en medio de protestas por haberle arruinado no me acuerdo cuál sueño. No hubo necesidad de despertar a Bobby, pues (Hasta donde pude entender) no había dormido en toda la noche, sino que había simulado estarlo para no preocuparnos. Claramente, estaba muy preocupado por Chris, igual que nosotros, pero comprendí que para Bobby, no era sólo extrañarlo. Todos juntos, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que se había abierto, mientras pensaba que éramos como ratones de prueba en un laberinto vigilado por Strider y Jean…eh…bueno, sólo Strider por el momento. Me pregunté qué sería de Chris, y qué habría pasado si él y Jean hubiesen sobrevivido. ¿Trabajarían juntos? ¿O acaso Jean huiría tan pronto como se le presentara la oportunidad?...¿Habrían sobrevivido a la caída realmente? La verdad…para ser sincero al cien por ciento…no estaba seguro de ello, y empezaba a pensar que era improbable. Sin embargo, aprendí que uno debe saber qué cosas decir y qué cosas no, y esa era una opinión que definitivamente era mejor callar. Bobby ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado._

Bolt.-Creo que estamos avanzando…-_dije mientras miraba un cartel puesto al otro lado de la puerta, el que decía "Ingreso al sector norte. Manejo de material biológico y químico."-_

Luna.-Apostaría a que Chris se emocionaría al leer eso.-_al oírla, Bobby hizo una mueca, pero no se veía de mal humor-_

Rhino.-Sí, yo soñé con una puerta…que Calico construía a una estación espacial donde planeaba construir también, un rayo mortal, y lanzárselo a Bolt desde allí, y-

Mittens.-Ese era un capítulo de la serie, roedor.-_explicó tranquilamente, sonriendo-_

Rhino.-Sí, pero en mi sueño se veía mejor, porque yo estaba allí…

Bobby.-Supongo que deberíamos entrar por la puerta, y ver qué nos espera allá.-_dio un suspiro y entró antes que nosotros-_

Luna.-Eh, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? No hemos desayunado…

Bobby.-Porque quiero averiguar qué quiere Strider, y también quiero encontrar a mi hermano. Y creo que también Bolt y Mittens quieren hallar pronto a su hijo. ¿Estoy equivocado?-_volteó la cabeza a nosotros-_

Bolt.-Él tiene razón. Ahora, vamos, chicos, tenemos un cachorro que salvar, y varias intenciones que descubrir.-_sonreí y me encaminé a la puerta, cruzándola y bajando por una escalera bastante inclinada que había luego, la que daba paso a una pasarela metálica, y a un pasillo oscuro y largo, cuyo fin no alcanzábamos a divisar._-

Luna.-_caminaba rápidamente, cuando de pronto, la oímos gritar, aunque no podíamos verla por la oscuridad-_

Bobby.-¡Luna! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-_se giró para escrutar la oscuridad-_

Luna.-S-sí…perdón, chicos…es que…algún torpe dejó tirada una tachuela…-_noté su figura quitarse algo de la pata y arrojarlo a un lado de la pasarela-_

Rhino.-Hey Bolt, ¿Crees que Strider tenga por aquí a Scott?

Bolt.-No lo sé realmente Rhino, pero sí sé…-_giré mi cabeza a él-_Que antes de que se dé cuenta, ya habré rescatado a mi hijo, y no volverá a quitármelo nada ni nadie, en todo el mundo.-_afirmé con decisión-_

Mittens.-Bien dicho, orejón. Ahora, sigámonos moviéndonos, no vaya a ser que aquel sujeto nos encuentre desprevenidos.-_apresuró un poco el paso-_

_Seguimos avanzando, hasta que llegamos a una sala con varias escaleras, donde habían varias cámaras de seguridad, y muchos tableros de control, llenos de botones, en los sectores más altos, que no alcanzábamos ni los chicos ni yo. Para nuestra sorpresa, en medio de la habitación, sentado y con un comunicador en la pata, se encontraba Feuer Jr., quien estaba gritándole cosas a quien fuera que estuviera llamándolo por el comunicador. Altamente sorprendidos, los chicos se mantuvieron mirándolo unos instantes, pero fue finalmente Mittens quien actúo, luego yo. Ambos corrimos hacia él mientras aún nos daba la espalda, y nos arrojamos sobre él al mismo tiempo, tirándolo al suelo, haciendo que soltara el comunicador en medio de un inmenso griterío._

Feuer Jr.-¡Ah! ¡Les juro que no soy quien buscan! ¡Se equivocaron de perro!-_exclamó muy asustado-_

Mittens.-Oh, cachorro, yo creo que sí eres quien buscamos…-_levantó una pata-_Así que ahora nos vas a decir dónde has dejado a nuestro pequeñito, o…lo hablarás personalmente con…estas garras…-_abrió los dedos poniéndolos cerca de su rostro para amenazarlo-_

Feuer Jr.-Por favor, gato, no me asustarás con eso.-_dijo en un tono que denotaba arrogancia-_

Bolt.-_me puse sobre él y comencé a gruñir, poniendo la cara más agresiva e intimidante que me sabía. Al parecer fue suficiente-_Dime dónde está Scott, Feuer…por tu bien…

Feuer Jr.-¡No me ataques! ¡Está bien!...Ustedes ganan…se lo llevó del complejo….un perro…-_dijo con mucha dificultad-_

Bobby.-_llegó a nuestro lado-_¿Qué perro?

Feuer Jr.-No lo sé…creo que…no recuerdo el nombre…pero…creo que era alguien con un nombre corto…

Luna.-¿Qué tan corto?-_se acercó y le pisó la cola por accidente-_

Feuer Jr.-Muy corto…el…apodo…es…bueno, tenía algo así como dos o tres letras cuando mucho, pero-

Rhino.-¡Oh, rufián! Osaste secuestrar al hijo de Bolt el súper perro…así que ahora, tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias, amigo…

Feuer Jr.-¿Consecuencias? Pero…si la culpa la tiene Strider, yo no hice nada…nada, lo juro…

Bobby.-No seas mentiroso, Feuer, que eso ni tú lo crees. Fuiste tú quien lo secuestró en un principio. Ahora, por qué Strider aceptó ayudar a un sujeto como tú…eso no lo sabemos, pero tú fuiste el que inició esto.

Feuer Jr.-_dio un gruñido-_Ustedes no saldrán vivos de aquí…y yo sí…¡Pagarán lo que le hicieron a mi padre!-_sacó un pequeño control de detrás de su lomo, y se apartó de nosotros con un ágil salto-_¡Hasta nunca!-_presionó el botón-_

_Por varios segundos, lo observamos, y no pasaba nada, pero entonces varios hilos, así como lazos, nos golpearon lanzándonos a los lados, y noté que aquellos hilos, eran en verdad cables, que surgían del techo. Nos empujaron sin que pudiéramos defendernos por la sorpresa, y fue recién entonces cuando noté que en el piso habían divisiones. El suelo metálico se abrió rápidamente, como partiéndose en dos, arrojándonos a Mittens, Rhino y a mí por un costado a un enorme agujero, mientras Bobby y Luna caían por el otro lado, separándonos una muralla metálica._

Feuer Jr.-¡Gracias, Strider!-_rió maléficamente, mientras nos veía caer-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens, Rhino, no se separen!-_me enrollé en mi cuerpo como pude, mientras veía que caíamos por unas especies de túneles en bajada, separados nosotros de Bobby y Luna-_¡Ahhh!-_grité asustado y mareado por la rapidez que adquiríamos deslizándonos por aquellos túneles llenos de curvas y desniveles-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt! ¡Ten cuidado!-_exclamó cuando vimos unas partes del metal cortado y levantado, formando como estacas metálicas. A duras penas conseguí evadirlas, misma cosa que hicieron Mittens y Rhino más tarde, aunque este último parecía divertirse sobremanera con aquel "juego".-_

Rhino.-¡Yuju! ¡Esto es mejor que jugar videojuegos y ver la caja mágica!-_gritó mientras su esfera rodaba cada vez más rápido, con él dentro-_

_Tras unos treinta segundos de deslizarnos, vimos la salida del túnel, y salimos disparados por esta, llegando a un cuarto totalmente de piedra, y con muy poca iluminación. Caí yo primero, sin hacerme daño, pues el túnel terminaba en algo similar a una dirección diagonal al suelo. Luego cayó Mittens, a quien recibí en brazos para que no se dañara. Por último, llegó Rhino, rebotando su esfera contra el suelo, ahora de piedra._

Rhino.-¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, chicos? ¿Sí?

Mittens.-_dio un suspiro y me abrazó, pudiendo yo sentir sus latidos y su respiración acelerándose a cada segundo más-_Los…gatos…no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de paseo…-_dijo ella mientras caía abrazándome, apoyándose en mí para no terminar en el suelo-_

Bolt.-No te preocupes, cariño…yo…tampoco…vaya trampa más loca, ¿Verdad?-_solté una pequeña risilla-_

Mittens.-Y que lo digas, orejón…pensé que íbamos a…llegar hechos puré de animales…-_me abrazó y dejó su cabeza en mi pecho-_Ahora…¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde está Scott?

Bolt.-Por eso pierde cuidado, amor, sé que lo veremos más veces, y hallaremos a Scott para antes de que te des cuenta, cielo.-_besé su nariz-_Lo prometo…

Rhino.-¿Qué habrá pasado con Bobby y con Luna? ¿Y Chris y la loba?-_dijo él rascándose la cabeza-_

Bolt.-No lo sé, Rhino, vamos a averiguar, ¿Sí?-_miré a Mittens y lamí su rostro-_

Mittens.-Lo siento, Bolty…aún estoy muy mareada…¿Podemos esperar un poco? Cuando se me pase, ya podremos seguir…

Bolt.-Está bien, Mittens.-_sonreí y besé su mejilla, abrazándola-_No te preocupes…sé que los chicos están bien…Strider…nos separó…

Rhino.-¿Strider? ¿Qué no fue Feuer Jr.?-_preguntó muy confundido-_

Bolt.-Sí, pero…algo me dice que sólo lo está utilizando…

Mittens.-Sólo piénsalo, orejón…con la mentalidad que tiene, fácilmente podría estarlo manipulando Strider…

Rhino.-Sí, entiendo…-_bajó la mirada a sus patas-_Ojalá pudiera tomar el túnel de nuevo…fue divertido…

Junior P.O.V.

_Levanté a Scott, que seguía durmiendo a pesar de ser muy tarde, y rápidamente nos encaminamos por el bosque, para intentar ponernos a salvo de los Hunters._

Scott.-_bostezó con suavidad-_Señor…tengo sueño aún…¿No podemos descansar?

J.J.-No niño, estamos atrasados esta vez. Si te parece puedes descansar sobre mí.-_lo tomé y acosté sobre mi lomo, haciendo que se afirmara bien para que no se fuera a caer-_Recuerda que debes afirmarte de mí, o te vas a caer. ¿Entendido?

Scott.-_para cuando apenas terminé de hablar, ya se había quedado dormido. Suspiré resignado, y me puse a caminar-_

J.J.-Debo comer algo o mi hermosa figura se echará a perder.-_dije pensando en voz alta, recogiendo una manzana medio destrozada del suelo. La miré fijamente varios segundos. "Algo es algo"-me dije al final, y, más resignado aún, le di un mordisco. No sabía muy bien, y al principio me dieron ganas de escupirla, aunque no lo hice. De mala gana seguí mascándola, pues tenía muchísima hambre, y, si no lo hacía, quizás me moriría. Al menos, según lo que yo sabía, un perro no resistía más de un día sin comer. Para disimular el mal gusto de la fruta, comencé a pensar en cualquier cosa que me hiciera distraer y poder comerla sin tomarle mucho el sabor. Me puse a pensar si era cierto que un perro podía amar a un gato, como en el caso de los padres de Scott, y pensé que no tenía mucho sentido. Ningún sentido, de hecho.-_

Scott.-Papi…te quiero mucho…mamá…tío Rhino…-_susurró durmiendo, cosa que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo miré tiernamente dormido sobre mi lomo, y sentí lástima por él. Si sus padres llegaban a meterse en el complejo, o causaban algún problema para el líder, probablemente ya estarían muertos, o en el camino de morir. Le di una nueva mordida a la manzana, y esta vez sentí algo mucho más asqueroso que el sabor de la fruta podrida.-_

J.J.-_asqueado, miré la manzana, y vi en ella un gusano que se había asomado por el lugar mordido. Le había dado una mordida a la cola, y me la había tragado junto al resto de la manzana-_¡Aj! ¿Por qué a mí?-_escupí el trozo del gusano junto a la manzana, y corrí hacia un estanque con Scott aún en mi lomo. Lo dejé acostado a un lado de este, y metí la cabeza en el agua para beberla, intentando quitarme el mal gusto-_

Scott.-¿Se…ñor?...-_me llamó desde mi lado, pero antes de que pudiera sacar la cabeza y mirarlo, noté en el reflejo un perro sosteniendo algo, apuntándome.-_

J.J.-_levanté la mirada-_¿Pasa algo?

_Quien me apuntaba con un arma de fuego, era un Akita Inu, que llevaba sobre la cabeza una gorra, un cinturón lleno de utensilios extraños, una linterna, un par de granadas, y varias otras cosas que no conocía. Me miraba fijamente, pero no vi en su rostro alguna emoción._

Akita Inu.-¿Quién eres, y por qué estás paseando por estos lados?

J.J.-Estoy cuidando a este niño, y-

X.-¡Señor! ¡Es a quien buscamos!-_chilló un perro que estaba al lado de Scott-_

Akita Inu.-Vaya…es…Scott.-_dijo este, cambiando su mirada de seriedad a una de enorme sorpresa. Saltó por sobre mí y se le acercó-_Hola pequeño.-_sonrió inspirándole confianza al cachorro, extendiéndole su pata, la que este en seguida tomó y estrechó.-_

Scott.-Hola señor…¿Cómo se llama?-_dio una pequeña risita ahogada-_

Akita Inu.-Mi nombre es Kurtis, Scott, aunque todos me dicen Kurt. Al menos todos los que son mis amigos.-_dijo este sonriéndole-_Conozco a tus padres, y estarán muy felices de verte.

Scott.-_dio un saltito, muy emocionado-_¡¿Ellos están con usted ahora, sabe dónde están? ¡Genial!

J.J.-Wow, wow, amigo.-_me puse entre el cachorro y él-_Si alguien lo va a llevar con sus padres-"_En especial con su mamá"-pensé para mis adentros-_Voy a ser yo. Y nadie más.

Kurt.-¿Tú? Sé dónde están Bolt y Mittens, y tú, no lo creo. Aún así, si tú lo llevas allá, solo, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten, y que Strider recupere a Scott.-_explicó tranquilo y muy serio-_

J.J.-Vamos…tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy, "Kurt". Ahora, si no te molesta, me llevo al niño, y-

Kurt.-Nos lo llevaremos nosotros. O nos acompañas con él, o te quedas. Tú decides.-_le hizo una seña a uno de sus acompañantes-_

J.J.-¿Y qué te dice que yo te voy a-

Perro.-_uno de los acompañantes del Akita, sacó otra arma de fuego y me apuntó con ella-_

J.J.-Por eso digo que los acompañaré con todo gusto.-_sonreí y junté las patas-_

Kurt.-Bien.-_miró a Scott-_Y tú pequeño, no te preocupes, que te llevaré con mamá y papá antes de lo que crees.-_le sonrió y lo condujo suavemente por una meseta de tierra-_

J.J.-Hey, el sujeto sabe tratar a los cachorros.-_el otro perro me golpeó en la cabeza con el cañón del arma-_¡Ay! ¡Oye!

Perro.-Tú no eres un cachorro, amigo. Así que camina más rápido, que no es nuestra intención que Strider nos descubra por ti.

J.J.-¿Descubra? Pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_pregunté muy confundido-_

Perro.-Somos la..-_iba a decírmelo, pero a un señal de Kurtis guardó silencio y caminó a paso rápido hasta unírsele. Deduje que por ahora les haría caso, y los seguí bajando la meseta, un poco más rápido de lo normal, para no retrasarlos, y, tampoco tan rápido, para no tropezar.-_

_Llegamos al final a una especie de instalación, donde habían muchos perros por aquí y por allá, todos ocupados haciendo cosas, revisando planos, arreglando armas, entre otras cosas. Al entrar, me presentaron al líder y fundador de "La Resistencia", como me explicó que le habían puesto. Estaban todos contra Strider, y esperaban una oportunidad para derrocarlo. Según lo que me contó Sheldon, el líder, ellos creían que la llegada de Bolt a la isla era la señal inconfundible del fin de esa era de oscuridad._

J.J.-Sí, disculpe, abuelo, pero la verdad no confío mucho en profecías y cosas así…¿De casualidad, tienen aquí hembras?

Sheldon.-Sí, hijo, en la Resistencia aceptamos todo tipo de voluntario, incluso Scott podría ser parte de nosotros.

J.J.-Sí, Scott…por cierto, ¿Dónde se lo han llevado?-_miré alrededor-_

Sheldon.-Se quedó con Kurt, quien ya ubicó donde está Bolt. Creo que mañana partirán a buscarlo. ¿Vas a acompañarlo?

J.J.-Claro que sí, no voy a dejar a Scott en las patas de un perro que ni conozco.

Sheldon.-Kurtis es un buen joven, Junior, aunque no te lo parezca a simple vista, al conocerlo mejor me entenderás.-_dijo sonriendo-_

J.J.-Ah, sí, yo creo que-

_De afuera, se escuchó un grito, luego varias armas de fuego disparando. Levanté las orejas, entre alarmado y asustado. Sonó una fuerte alarma donde estábamos, lo que contribuyó a mi sobresalto._

J.J.-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sheldon.-No lo sé, sólo espero que-_un perro llegó corriendo desde afuera, muy agitado. Era un poodle.-_

Poodle.-¡Han venido, señor! ¡Vienen por ellos!

Sheldon.-¿Quién? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién ha venido?-_se levantó tan rápido como se lo permitía su cuerpo-_

Poodle.-_entre jadeos, consiguió proferir al fin un grito desgarrador-_¡Synth!-_dicho esto, cayó al piso de bruces, sin conocimiento-_

_Nunca me di cuenta de qué pasaba, sino hasta que me vi fuera, rodeado de un grupo de perros armados, apuntando a una nube de humo y fuego que se había levantado en medio del –hace unos minutos-tranquilo campo. Apuntaban a la nada, y eso me reafirmaba a cada segundo para no sentirme asustado, pero lo que intentaba apartar de mi mente siempre, volvió de golpe, y todo junto, cuando vi aparecer entre el humo, tres luces de color verde brillante. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, y, tragando saliva, me preparé para lo que fuera que viniera._

-Chapter´s End-

Capítulo 21, amigos míos n_n, y como podrán notar, esta vez me demoré menos en actualizar =D  
Con respecto a la historia, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Bobby y Luna? ¿Están ellos bien? ¿Dónde habrán caído Bolt, Mittens y Rhino? ¿Serán capaces de reunirse con sus amigos? ¿Qué pasará con J.J., Scott, Sheldon, Kurt, y los demás de la Resistencia? ¿Qué será este Synth? ¿Qué hará Chris cuando sepa la historia de Jean, y su promesa? ¡Dense prisa chicos, el tiempo se acaba!  
Y, como algo extra, quisiera escribir el siguiente capítulo acorde a lo que ustedes prefieran ver en él. Y estas son las opciones:  
_**-La historia de Jean, su promesa y cómo conoció a Strider  
-El nuevo trayecto que tomarán Bolt, Mittens y Rhino  
-El nuevo trayecto que tomarán Bobby y Luna  
-El encuentro entre la Resistencia y Synth  
**_Les agradeceré ampliamente puedan dejar su elección en un review, mis amigos y lectores n.n Cuídense mucho, les deseo mucha suerte, y, una vez más, lo mejor.  
Se despide, Xixh4n-Cris. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
PD: Les agradeceré mucho puedan dejar un review expresándome su opinión en cuanto al capítulo y a su elección, muchas gracias n.n  
PD2: Mis cordiales saludos a AngelSlayer F.S., Shadow Darklight, Evan Tenkatsu, Brandon 3712, Hairu, Ratix, y a Anan1995, cuyo nuevo fic os invito a leer n_n  
Hasta pronto!


	22. Historia Entre Luz y Oscuridad

Capítulo 22: Historia Entre Luz y Oscuridad

Narrador.-Muchos años antes del encuentro entre aquel Pastor Blanco, y aquella loba de pelaje azul, comenzó a tomar forma una historia profunda, extensa, directamente relacionada con lo que sería del mundo en poco tiempo. Se trata de la historia de Jean, y esta comienza hace cinco años y medio, en medio de un frondoso bosque, donde la jauría se reunía alrededor de la cueva de la pareja Alfa, pues la hembra dirigente, acababa de dar a luz.

La hembra miró a sus descendientes, y comprobó con enorme felicidad que se trataba de dos hembras, que habían nacido perfectamente sanas y fuertes. "Serán excelentes líderes", pensó aún exhausta por el esfuerzo y el dolor del parto. Se le acercó su pareja, el macho alfa de la manda, para observar a sus recién nacidas. Este sonrió y deslizó su pata por la mejilla de la loba.

Lobo.-Cariño mío…descansa…mira a nuestras hijas…-_dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a las pequeñas-_

Loba.-_entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz, y sintiendo poco a poco, un creciente alivio. Levantó la cabeza para escrutar a sus descendientes, y les dedicó una gran y cálida sonrisa. Ella tenía pelaje azul, y ojos verde esmeralda, era esbelta y atractiva, una excelente cazadora, y no peor recolectora. Aunque entendía que, al ser madre, debería de renunciar a sus antiguas prácticas, pero eso no le incomodaba, en absoluto. Su pareja, Edge, sería capaz de dominar bien la manda y cuidarla, como siempre había hecho.-_

Edge.-Oh, Jess, amor…-_la abrazó suavemente y le dedicó suaves y tiernas mordidas y lamidas al cuello de su hembra-_Debemos ponerles nombre…-_lamió ahora, la diminuta cabeza de su pequeña-_

Jess.-Sí, mi Edge…veremos…serán grandes y fuertes como su padre…

Edge.-Y hermosas, atractivas y encantadoras como su madre.-_respondió él sonriéndole, abrazándola y dejando su cabeza en su pecho. Ella tomó a las recién nacidas y las acercó, examinándolas-_

Jess.-Tú…serás…-_miró la cabecita de su pequeña-_Eve.-_lamió su cabeza y miró luego a Edge-_Tú decidirás el nombre de ella.-_tomó en brazos a la cachorra y se la entregó-_

Edge.-_recibió con cuidado a su hija, y la alzó entre sus patas. La pequeña emitió un tierno sonido con la boca, y luego guardó silencio-_Tu nombre será Jean. Hija.-_bajó a la pequeña y la abrazó, besando su rostro-_

Jess.-Es hora de que la manada conozca a la próxima líder.-_agregó un tono de decisión-_

Edge.-Así es. Y le corresponderá a Jean esa tarea, pues nació unos segundos antes que su hermana, ¿Verdad?

Jess.-Exacto. Es mayor que Eve.-_dijo ella sonriendo, abrazando a ambas cachorras-_Debemos criarla muy bien para que sea una buena líder para la manada.

Edge.-Bien, es hora de salir a presentarle las niñas a la manada.-_aseguró él, y así salió de la cueva, acompañado de Jess. Afuera esperaba ansiosa la manada, la cual comenzó a aullar al unísono apenas lo vieron sostenerse a sus dos hijas, en señal de respeto y obediencia. Él sonrió, y así mismo lo hizo su pareja, la que pensaba en aquellos momentos que Jean sería una excelente líder cuando no estuvieran ni ella ni Edge. Después de todo, ella tenía cinco años, y Edge, siete, lo que significaba que ya ambos comenzaban a jugarse los descuentos de la vida. El pensamiento la molestó un poco, pero no fue suficiente para vulnerar su felicidad. Había sido madre y eso había que celebrarlo, y ya después, podría pensar en el futuro suyo y de su pareja._-

Hubo entonces una gran cacería con motivo de celebrar el nacimiento de Jean y Eve, organizando la manada una gran convivencia en su honor. Fue una jornada de mucho movimiento, y terminó después de la noche, cuando ya daba la madrugada. Entonces Edge y Jess se dispusieron a dormir y pasar la primera noche con sus hijas, pero mientras ingresaban a la cueva, Lind, su consejero, quiso hablar con él, y le comentó que encontraba algo muy malo tener dos hembras de descendientes, pues de esa manera sólo habría una hembra Alfa, sin macho. Edge le contestó que fácilmente podía arreglar ese asunto, si hacía que Jean fuese la pareja del macho alfa de otra manada. Claramente, Lind insistió y le reclamó que algo así no sería bueno para su hija, pero Edge bien sabía que a su consejero poco le importaba el bienestar de su hija, sino que únicamente deseaba verlo muerto a él y a su pareja, y sin descendencia, pues así tomaría para él el cargo que ejercía Edge como macho alfa. Le dijo serenamente que se fuera a dormir, y ya lo verían otro día. De mala gana se marchó mascullando cosas sin sentido, y Edge ingresó a la cueva, donde lo esperaban ya su pareja y sus pequeñas, listas para dormir. Sonrió al notar la enorme felicidad en el rostro de Jess, y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola y dándole calor a ella y a sus hijas, quienes él esperaba llegaran al poder algún día…  
Pero eso no era lo que Jean haría.

-6 Meses Después-

Jean.-Entonces, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-_preguntó ella tiernamente. Ya era una loba joven, de ojos y pelaje azul profundo. Había sacado de su padre, los ojos, y de su madre, el pelaje. Su hermana, Eve, al contrario, tenía pelo entre plateado y azul, y ojos de la misma mezcla. Eve había prosperado en sus entrenamientos, y no tardó en ser una buena cazadora incluso desde pequeña…Lástima que no era algo de familia. Jean no sabía cazar, ni recolectar, mucho menos matar o perseguir a otro animal, si no era un juego. Edge comenzaba a preocuparse de que la futura líder estaba siendo demasiado pasiva para el puesto que iba a ocupar. Cuando todos los demás entrenaban su fortaleza física, Jean se la pasaba nadando en lagos de agua cristalina, o recogiendo flores, o incluso jugando con mariposas, corriendo animada tras ellas.-_

Silver.-Me llamo Silver, y tú eres Jean. Eres muy bonita.-_dijo el lobo a su lado, uno de siete meses, de pelaje claro, desviado a plateado.-_

Jean.-Pues muchas gracias, Silver.-_musitó ella feliz, observando de lejos a sus padres, los que conversaban animadamente con un lobo y una loba que usaban un acento extraño al hablar, de otro sitio. Aquellos lobos eran los padres de Silver, que les había pasado lo mismo que a los de Jean y Eve, sólo que al revés: Habían tenido tres machos y ninguna hembra.-_

Era bastante claro, que Silver y Jean estaban destinados a terminar juntos, y así lo sabía cada uno. Silver estaba muy feliz de saberlo, pues, a su corta edad, se sabía locamente enamorado de Jean, aunque ella no lo correspondiera, no le desagradaba él, y no dudaba de que algún día, de seguirlo viendo tan seguido, se terminaría enamorando de él.

Edge.-Como les digo, el avance de los humanos en nuestro territorio es muy perjudicial, porque si seguimos cazando los animales que ellos consumen, se internarán aquí e intentarán darnos muerte. Ya ha sucedido antes, y es que mi manada ha enfrentado humanos, pero usan artilugios extraños, y muy potentes, contra los cuales no podemos combatir. Estábamos analizando-

Jean ya no le ponía atención, pues ahora veía algo mucho más interesante: Una mariposa. Era de vivos colores y ojos curiosos, y Jean de inmediato partió tras ella, dando brincos de entusiasmo. Le habían enseñado que no debía alejarse de la manada, pero dudaba que los adultos se molestaran si se iba unos cuantos segundos, tras una mariposa. Silver la habría seguido, pero él se había quedado charlando con su hermano, sin darse cuenta del riesgo en el que se estaba metiendo. Avanzaba en dirección contraria a ella, un cazador, carabina en mano, listo a abrir fuego contra algún buen espécimen de lobo, que podría disecar o desollar para hacerse un buen abrigo para el invierno. Tenía toda la autorización de cazarlos, según él pensaba, pues el número de lobos aumentaba incesantemente, y con ello también se reducían los demás animales del bosque, presa de los lobos. Pensó en un lobo joven, de pelaje firme, que pudiera usar para un abrigo, lo cual lo haría ganar mucho dinero. Sabía que había por esos lugares, una manada, y si conseguía cazar varios de una sola vez, ganaría mucho, y sería considerado un héroe por sus vecinos, quienes acusaban a aquellos lobos de estar asustando a los humanos cuando se asomaban a ver qué había más allá del bosque. Le pareció oír algo y se detuvo, quitando el seguro de su arma. Se ajustó bien la gorra y se dispuso a dispararle al primer animal que viera, al menos para obtener una ganancia.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de distancia, Jess se percató de la ausencia de su hija, y, alarmada, le advirtió a su pareja que la pequeña no estaba. Edge se volteó tranquilamente, esperando decirle "No te alarmes, que está aquí mismo", pero ella no estaba allí. La llamó por "Jeanie", luego por su nombre, y también un inmediato pánico lo invadió. Gritó su nombre y no espero más respuesta, pues salió corriendo hacia la dirección equivocada sin saberlo. Jess, con dificultad, pudo pensar antes de moverse, y llevó rápidamente su nariz al suelo, siguiendo el rastro de Jean. Le alegró en ese momento que Eve se hubiera quedado entrenando, pues sintió, además del olor de su hija, otro, un aroma nuevo, que le puso los pelos de punta. Se lanzó a la carrera tras el rastro de su hija, a gran velocidad, preocupadísima por aquel invasor de aroma extraño.

Cazador.-Miren eso…no fue un mal día después de todo.-_aseguró sonriendo, levantando su arma mientras la mariposa pasaba por al lado de su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña lobita salió de entre la maleza, dando saltitos, alegre tras la mariposa-_

Jean.-…-_no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Se frenó en seco, y miró asustada a aquella figura imponente, que sostenía algo con un tubo largo apuntándole. Se estremeció de terror y quiso huir, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Tragó saliva-_¿Quién es usted?-_sollozó-_

Cazador.-Una loba de pelaje azul…valdrá caro.-_pensó en voz alta mientras ponía el dedo en el gatillo-_Si pudiera tener uno más grande de tu color, me sacaría una fortuna, pero qué va.-_apoyó el cañón en el pecho de Jean, y esta profirió un gemido de horror, rompiendo a llorar-_

Jean.-No…no me haga daño, por favor…-_tembló ella, palideciendo-_

Cazador.-_puso su dedo sobre el gatillo, e iba a presionarlo, cuando, para su sorpresa, una segunda loba, esta adulta, saltó de entre los matorrales, lanzándose sobre su pierna y mordiéndola sin piedad, hundiendo sus colmillos en la extremidad del hombre-_¡Agh!-_gritó y pateó a Jess con fuerza en el costado, haciendo que lo soltara-_Jeje, tú si valdrás caro.-_dijo mientras le golpeaba el rostro con el cañón, listo para dispararle-_

Jean.-¡Mami!-_saltó hacia ella y la abrazó, llorando con fuerza-_

Cazador.-Bien, si así lo quieres, las mataré a ambas. Así puedo vender un juego.-_levantó el arma, pero en el mismo instante en que lo hizo, una figura muy grande se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó sin esfuerzo, mordiéndole la mano con la cual sostenía el arma. El hombre la soltó y sacó de su pantalón un cuchillo, con el que atacó a Edge. El lobo recibió el ataque, pero siguió lastimando al hombre como si nada-_

Edge.-¡Saca a Jean de aquí!-_ordenó furioso, poniéndose frente al hombre-_

Cazador.-_se levantó y volvió a tomar el arma, apuntándole a Edge por si intentaba atacar de nuevo-_

Edge.-¡AHORA!

Jess.-_temblando, tomó a su hija y corrió escabulléndose por entre la hierba, oyéndola gritar reiteradas veces "¡Papi!". Llegó sin demora alguna a la cueva, e ingresó en ella, sujetando a Jean y dándole una fuerte cachetada-_¡¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecernos? ¡Pudiste morir!-_chilló histérica, dándole una nueva cachetada-_

Jean.-_las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos azules, por el dolor, pero, sobre todo, el terror que sentía. Intentaba gritarle a su madre que la perdonara, que jamás volvería a hacerlo, que siempre estaría con la manada… pero no podía. Sólo conseguía proferir sollozos quebrados y sin sentido, enrojeciéndose sus ojos de tanto llorar-_

Jess.-_sintió compasión por la pequeña, y, rompiendo a llorar también, la abrazó-_Oh…hija…perdón…yo-_en ese instante, un fuerte ruido hueco y sonoro, inundó el bosque y la isla. Era el sonido de un disparo-_

Jean.-¿P-Papi?-_gimió ella intentando escrutar el exterior de la cueva, pero nada pasaba-_

Jess.-_soltó a la pequeña y se mordió con fuerza una pata, temblando-_…Edge…no…por favor…..oh, cielos….no…-_llevó una de sus patas, la que se estaba mordiendo, a su rostro, y la otra a su pecho, donde sentía que algo se le resquebrajaba con fuerza y rapidez-_

_Pasaron así los segundos, los que pasaron a minutos, y, al cabo de un rato, Jess salió de la cueva lentamente, seguida de Jean. Iba a buscar el cuerpo de su amado, cuando este entró a la cueva, cubriéndose con una pata un costado._

Jess.-¡Edge! ¡Amor!-_se iba a lanzar a abrazarlo, cuando notó su profunda herida. Él estaba serio, pero no molesto-_Oh, no…estás herido…relájate, ¿Sí? No pasa nada-_dijo ella muy nerviosa y asustada, intentando calmar a Edge-_

Edge.-Tranquila, cariño, es sólo una herida leve.-_aseguró con cierta modestia y orgullo-_Sólo un disparo, es todo.-_levantó su pata, dejando ver una herida que sangraba profusamente-_

Jess.-¿Lo…asesinaste?-_interrogó ella, incrédula-_

Edge.-No, escapó. Aún así, no lo habría hecho. Imagino que los humanos deben saber horrible.-_bromeó, tosiendo un poco-_

Jean.-_se sentía preocupada, pero experimentó un gran alivio al notar que su padre no perdía su sentido del humor por nada del mundo-_

Jess.-Jeje, bueno, lobo de hierro, ven aquí, que tengo que curarte.-_recostó a Edge y partió en busca de hojas para sanar su herida-_

Edge.-_cerró los ojos y sonrió-_Siempre voy a defender a mi familia.

_Cuando se supo que a Edge le habían disparado, toda la manada se conmocionó, y hasta de otros lugares llegaban lobos para preguntarle qué hacía día a día para ser tan fuerte. Él les decía que nada fuera de lo común: Se alimentaba bien, hacía ejercicio, y le daba todos los días, su amor a su familia. A toda la manada parecía haberle encantado la noticia de su supervivencia…bueno, casi toda. Cierto consejero golpeaba el suelo con las patas, preguntándose por qué no pudo simplemente morir. Tal como Edge pensaba, Lind únicamente quería muerto a Edge, para tener el cargo. Numerosas veces ordenó que se lo emboscara en sus salidas, pero nunca consiguió asesinarlo. Pasó el tiempo, y Lind sólo pudo reír y ser feliz, dos años después, cuando finalmente Edge murió de longevo._

Cuando su padre murió, Jean ya era una adulta, y también su hermana Eve, quien se había convertido en una chica admirable por toda la manada, pues cazaba grandes animales sola, corría a grandes velocidades sin cansarse, y tenía un gran don de mando. Jean, al contrario, cuando fue (obligada) a entrenar, se torció una pata, y se pinchó con una pequeña astilla, lo que hizo que se pusiera a llorar. A más de un lobo se le salió la risa al ver lo delicada que era. Esa noche, Jean volvió avergonzada a su cueva, llorando muy triste.

Jess.-Hija, ya, no estés triste…dime, ¿A tu padre le habría gustado verte así?

Jean.-Pero mamá…debo ser la loba más inútil que hay…-_dijo entre sollozos-_No sé cazar, ni recolectar, no puedo aguantar más de un golpe sin llorar…creo que es como si siempre fuera una niña…-_suspiró-_

Jess.-Sólo tienes que poner más empeño, querida…sabes que puedes lograrlo. Algún día, serás una chica muy útil para alguien, a quien ayudarás y apoyarás a cumplir sus sueños.-_la abrazó-_Ahora, deja de llorar, hija, y ve a buscar a tu hermana.

Jean.-_oír a su madre decirle eso, hizo que sus ánimos volvieran de golpe, y, sonriendo, se alejó de la cueva-_¡Gracias, mamá!-_agitó la cola y salió apresuradamente, chocando con Silver, quien ya estaba más grande, y que le había traído flores-_Oh, hola Silver.-_como Jean pensaba cuando pequeña, crecer con él seguramente haría que lo aceptara muy feliz como pareja, y sí, Jean sentía algo por él, le gustaba Silver, pero no lo amaba aún, y él, sabiendo esto, se ponía en campaña de lograr conquistarla-_

Silver.-Hola Jean. Te ves preciosa cuando acabas de llorar.-_dijo en un intento casi patético de decirle algo romántico-_

Jean.-…Eh….muchas gracias, Silver, si me permites, debo ir a buscar a Eve para organizar la elección del macho alfa…nunca nadie podrá reemplazar a papá, y eso es lo que mamá dijo.-_pasó por al lado de él-_

Silver.-Y que lo diga, Edge siempre fue un gran líder…-_apoyó a Jean, mirándola alejarse.-_

Y, curiosamente, Silver estaba en lo cierto. Cuando murió Edge, toda la manada lloró su partida, e incluso, tal como aquella vez cuando le dispararon, llegaron lobos de todas partes, algunos conocidos de Jess, y otros que jamás había visto, pero que también sabían de las grandes hazañas, y del gran corazón, que había tenido Edge. Incluso después de su muerte, todos le guardaban respeto y afecto…pero había que seguir. Un nuevo alfa debía ser seleccionado, para ser la pareja de Jess y "gobernar" junto a ella. Para esto, se había organizado una especie de pelea entre todos los que quisieran el cargo, para que así llegara a él el más fuerte y capaz. A Jess no le agradaba la idea, y sabía tan bien como el resto de la manada, que jamás amaría a otro tanto como amó y aún amaba a Edge. Aún así, aceptaría al ganador como pareja, pues ella quería el bien de la manada antes que el suyo. Fue así que Jean fue a buscar a su hermana para coordinar los últimos detalles de aquel "torneo".

Jean.-¿Estás lista, Eve?

Eve.-Sólo un segundo.-_pidió amablemente mientras se alistaba-_Y sólo un poco más…y…ya está.-_se levantó, arreglada y peinada, y se puso al lado de Jean-_Wow, te ves muy bien hoy, hermanita.

Jean.-Gracias Eve, tú te ves reluciente.-_dijo ella sonriendo-_Quizás hasta encuentres pareja allí hoy…

Eve.-No lo creo, pero gracias.-_le sonrió-_Aunque yo tengo que arreglarme, tú sin hacerlo ya tienes varios lobos detrás de ti, ¿Sabes? Todos dicen que eres muy hermosa, Jean, ya te tengo envidia sana.-_rió ella-_¿Cómo te va con Silver?

Jean.-Pues…me va bien, pero no lo amo aún como él a mí…creo que le he tomado un poco más de afecto desde que papá murió…-_suspiró-_Aún así…creo que deberíamos darnos prisa. El evento ya comenzó.-_dicho esto, salió corriendo, ahora acompañada de su hermana, hasta la enorme concentración de roca donde estaba la cueva de su madre, para observar desde allí la pelea que recién comenzaba…-_

Jean P.O.V.

_Me sentía triste y algo melancólica al ver lobos luchando entre sí, pues me recordaba a antes de que papá muriera. Ahora se debatían por ocupar su cargo, pero nunca alguno de ellos iba a llegar a ser lo que papá era para mí. Miré abajo, divisando a una loba joven anunciando quién iba a luchar con quién. No tenía realmente mucho ánimo de oír quién saldría ganador al final, pero esperaba que fuera un lobo bueno y puro como papá había sido. Me senté junto a Eve tomando una manzana y dándole una mordida._

Jean.-¿Quién crees que gane, Eve?-_me rasqué el cuello-_

Eve.-No tengo ni idea, Jean.-_contestó ella imitándome-_

Jean.-¿Algún favorito?

Eve.-¿Y tú?

Jean.-Ninguno la verdad.-_dije mientras me encogía de hombros-_Ojalá papá hubiera vivido más…

Eve.-Vivió lo que correspondía, Jean. Nueve años.-_suspiró-_Cuando mamá se una a él, deberás de comandar la manada, ¿Lo sabes?

Jean.-Sí, Eve…pero…no me gusta pelear, me da miedo…no quiero matar a animales inocentes…tampoco comérmelos…

Eve.-¿Y de qué vives entonces, Jeanie?-_me preguntó mientras sonreía-_

Jean.-Frutas y verduras, Eve, no como carne.

Eve.-Jajaja-_soltó una leve risita-_Una loba que no come carne…papá te regañaría por esto, hermanita.

Jean.-¿Por ser vegetariana? No lo creo…papá era muy bueno conmigo, y no se molestaba si no comía carne.-_sonreí-_

Eve.-¿Y no crees que quizá te sobreprotegía mucho?

Jean.-_iba a responderle, pero recién entonces, hablando con mi hermana, oyendo abajo a la loba anunciar que quedaba la última pelea, me di cuenta de que quizás…yo no podría ser líder…¿Por qué?...Bueno…no sabía cazar…o dirigir…me daba miedo pelear…yo no iba a cambiar, eso lo tenía claro, pues papá nunca me dijo que eso era necesario…entonces me afirmé que no lo era.-_No…no lo creo, Eve…

_Me puse a recordar a mi padre por varios minutos, y sólo volví a la realidad luego de que oí una estruendosa ovación debajo de donde estábamos. Sacudí la cabeza y miré abajo, sin saber qué esperar, y a la vez sí._

Eve.-Oh, cielos…¡Mamá!-_corrió dentro de la cueva, buscando a nuestra madre-_

Jean.-_por mi parte, me asomé a ver qué sucedía, y sentí los pelos de todo mi cuerpo erizarse. Lind había triunfado en el torneo.-_

Lind.-_sonriendo con el ceño fruncido, saludaba a los que lo felicitaban y ya tomaban como su nuevo líder, comenzando a subir por las rocas mientras su contrincante, cansado y derrotado, se sumergía entre el público. Me detuve donde estaba, al verlo llegar a mi altura-_Hola hija.

Jean.-Lind…por favor, te ruego que veas bien las cosas. Que seas el macho alfa ahora…no te hace mi padre. Yo sólo tengo un padre: Edge.

Lind.-Edge está muerto, querida, y bien muerto.-_dijo sonriendo-_Ahora, iré a ver a mi pareja. Con permiso.-_se frotó una pata y entró a la cueva. Al rato salió Eve, y seguido de ella, Lind y mi madre. Ella le tomó la pata con una mirada extraña, y él gritó y juró que ahora era el macho alfa de la manada, y Jess sólo asintió en silencio. Me sentí mal por ella y por la manada, porque yo conocía a Lind, y él era ambicioso y cruel. No pasó mucho para que la manada se diera cuenta de lo mal que organizaba todo, y así se lo hice ver con buenas palabras siempre, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, conseguía que me insultara y se riera de mí. A veces mi madre le llamaba la atención, pero Lind parecía tenerme un particular odio…siempre que hacía algo, me decía "Deberías ser una loba", "Aprende a pelear", "No sirves", e incluso varias veces me dijo que jamás sería una hembra alfa.-_

_Así soporté seis meses, seis largos y agónicos meses, en los que el odio de Lind hacia mí aumentaba cada día más. Finalmente, una noche, harta de sus constantes abusos, lo enfrenté._

Lind.-Oye, Jean, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a hacer algo?

Jean.-Estoy recogiendo flores, Lind, eso es algo.

Lind.-Digo algo útil.-_se puso a mi lado-_Si no puedes hacer nada bien…yo sabía que ese tonto de Edge siempre te malcrió.

Jean.-Papá era bueno, y gobernaba mejor que tú.-_dije sin mirarlo-_

Lind.-_con sus patas tomó mis mejillas y sonrió, apretando mi rostro con sus garras-_No eres más que un estorbo para Eve. Al principio las odié a ambas, pero ahora veo que ella sí vale la pena.-_tenía el ceño fruncido y la voz ronca-_No como tú. ¿Quién dice que serás alfa algún día? ¡No! ¡No lo vales! Una manada gobernada por una inútil que no sabe ni cazar…

Jean.-D-Déjame…-_logré proferir la palabra al borde del llanto-_P-por favor…

Lind.-No, Jean. Eve merece ese cargo, no tú. Creo que…si digo que moriste en un accidente, me lo van a creer, ¿Sabes?

Jean.-_abrí mucho los ojos-_Mamá y Eve…s-se darán cuenta…

Lind.-Por favor, Jean…-_su tono era burlón-_Jess dejó de quererte desde que murió Edge, porque ella jamás te amó, siempre te consideró una inútil, igual que yo. Sólo fingía porque él estaba allí.

Jean.-_me entró un ataque de ira, y traté de liberarme, pero, como no sabía pelear, no lo logré-_

Lind.-Y Eve…ella te quiere muerta, Jean. Ella sabe que eres inútil, y que estaría mejor ella como hembra alfa. Y creo igual.-_mordió mi pata, haciéndome soltar una lágrima de dolor-_Pero te ofrezco una alternativa…serás inútil, sí…pero…-_me susurró-_Como hembra, eres preciosa…tu cuerpo está bien desarrollado…creo…si eres mi hembra, te dejaré ser feliz y gobernar con mi apoyo…no te preocupes por Jess…ella nunca lo sabrá.-_sonrió maléficamente-_

Jean.-_abrí los ojos y, llena de rabia, le di un puñetazo, liberándome. Salí corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, a toda velocidad, pero como no acostumbraba hacer ejercicio, me cansé pronto, y, a la orilla de un lago, rompí a llorar con fuerza. Sentía mi vida quebrarse, mi mundo derrumbarse…"Si tan solo papá estuviera vivo"-pensé. Me sentía sola, abandonada, y así lo estaba. Eve…ella me quería, yo estaba segura de eso, pero…sí…ella tenía que estar celosa de mí…después de todo…ella siempre se había esforzado por demostrar ser una chica muy valiosa, haciendo cosas típicas de lobos…mientras yo perseguía mariposas y recogía flores. Mamá, yo no sabía que creía de mí, pero no podía ser verdad lo que dijo Lind…ella me amaba como a su hija…pero…aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que yo era una inútil…suspiré y me levanté, lavándome en el agua las lágrimas, y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Iba a decirle a mamá lo que Lind me había propuesto, y con esa evidencia dejaría en claro el tipo de alma que tenía. Apresuré el paso, pero, al llegar a donde había hablado con él, me encontré con gran parte de la manada, la mayoría machos, los que me miraban con gran odio. Me detuve, y sentí mucho miedo.-_¿Q-Qué sucede? Yo…necesito ir a ver a Jess…

Lind.-_salió de entre la muchedumbre, sonriendo-_Jeanie, creo en la democracia, así que expuse mi punto de vista, y hemos hecho una votación.-_asintió-_

Jean.-¿Votación? ¿Acerca de…qué?-_retrocedí-_

Lind.-_miró a los lobos, y estos asintieron sonriendo-_Jean. Estás desterrada.

Jean.-_sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se hiciera pedazos, y mi voz se quebró-_P-Pero…yo…p-pensé…que…chicos…creí que ustedes me querían…

Lind.-Nadie te quiere aquí, Jean, esa es la verdad.

Jean.-_bajé la mirada-_No…mi familia…Eve…mamá…

Lind.-_me silenció con una pata-_Ellas están de acuerdo. Vete, Jean.

Jean.-Lind…no…no puedes hacerme esto…te lo ruego…

Lind.-Está decidido. Ahora, escoge: Lárgate, o te haremos irte nosotros.

Jean.-Yo…¡No! ¡Los estás controlando para que hagan lo que quieres!

Lind.-Chicos, quiten a esta inútil de mi vista.-_se rió-_

_Los lobos se acercaron a mí, pero no tuvieron que sacarme. Retrocedí con el corazón completamente partido en miles de trozos._

Jean.-Pero…mi familia…

Lind.-Ya te lo he dicho, Jean. Están de acuerdo.-_miré arriba, y, vi sobre las rocas, a una loba adulta, la que asintió en silencio. Sólo era una sombra, pero…pero…mamá…-_

Jean.-Yo…lo siento…por haberlos molestado…perdón, Eve…perdón, mami…yo…-_suspiré-_Adiós…-_me di media vuelta y caminé alejándome de allí. Mis ojos chorreaban lágrimas, y me sentí tonta e impotente por nunca antes haberme dado cuenta de lo que era para mi manada y mi familia-_

_No me di cuenta cuánto había caminado, sino hasta que llegué a un claro, donde me senté a sollozar con fuerza. Cerca de donde estaba, veía el enorme océano, pero no le di importancia. "Desterrada…"-pensé. Un lobo desterrado es un lobo muerto, según lo que había oído. Cuando te destierran, debes irte y esperar la muerte. Es como una regla. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, temblando de pena y de miedo, en medio de un sitio en el que nunca había estado antes. Ni yo ni nadie de mi manada. Al rato, sentí un olor extraño, y volteé a mirar alrededor. Me estaban acechando._

Jean.-¿Q-Quién…está allí?-_me levanté-_

X.-¡Buuu!-_gritó un perro que salió de entre unos arbustos, junto a otros tres, sonriendo. Dio un silbido-_Vaya, vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Jean.-Por favor, no busco problemas…me iré de inmediato, lo siento mucho…-_quise retroceder, pero uno de ellos se había puesto detrás de mí, y me empujó de vuelta-_

X2.-Miren eso, es como de juguete.-_rió y me dio una mordida en una pata. Di un corto aullido de dolor-_

Jean.-Basta…basta, no quiero morir…-_me cubrí la cabeza-_Por favor…déjenme ir…

X3.-No. ¿Sabes? Tenemos hambre, y te ves muy deliciosa.-_sonrió y me dio una embestida, tirándome atrás-_

Jean.-_aprovechando aquel ataque, me levanté e intenté salir corriendo, pero no pasó casi nada antes de que me alcanzaran de nuevo, y el primero de ellos, al parecer el líder, dijo-_

X.-Jejeje, me daré un buen banquete contigo. Una loba desterrada, ¿Verdad? Qué lástima. Y qué ingenua. Lind nos avisó que vendrías, y déjame contentarte diciendo, pequeña, que tu hermana y tu madre, saben que moriste en un accidente. Eso les dijo.

Jean.-_suspiré, llorando-_Yo…ya no importa…es lo mejor para todos…

X.-Tienes razón, preciosa. También para nosotros, porque tenemos un hambre…-_sonrió y me mordió el lomo.-_

Jean.-Nnnhh…-_intenté aguantar el dolor, y escapar, porque no quería morir, pero me tomaron entre tres perros, y me dejaron echada boca abajo, mordiendo mi cuerpo. Grité y les rogué que me dejaran-_¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir!

X3.-Mala suerte, chica, porque-

X4.-¿Quién e-

_En ese instante, vi pasar volando uno de aquellos perros por sobre mí, impactándose su cuerpo contra un tronco. Los demás, se levantaron muy sorprendidos y molestos, y yo miré, aterrorizada, desde dónde había salido disparado aquel can._

_Estaba de pie, erguido, de enorme tamaño. Era un Husky Siberiano enorme, llevaba anteojos oscuros espejados, y una boina militar de lado sobre la cabeza. Tenía una pata levantada._

Husky.-Atrás.-_dijo en una voz realmente intimidante, fría y grave-_

X2.-¡Cómo te atreves!-_saltó hacia él-_

Husky.-_lo sujetó del cuello y le dio una patada en el estómago, sujetándolo luego de los costados, arrojándolo de cabeza al suelo-_

X3.-Ohh…cielos…-_pareció asustado, pero intentó sonar amenazante, lanzándose contra el Husky, listo para darle un puñetazo-_

Husky.-_ante nuestras miradas, pareció "desaparecer", dejando pasar de largo al can-_

X3 y X.-¿Cómo?

Husky.-_le dio una fuerte patada en la columna, sujetando su nuca antes de que cayera, y golpeándosela con el codo, dejándolo tirado en el piso-_

X.-Estás muerto, perro.-_dijo haciendo sonar sus dedos, corriendo hacia él y lanzándole mordidas-_

Husky.-_lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, y le dio un fortísimo golpe de palma en el pecho y luego en la cabeza. En ambas ocasiones pude oír un horrible crujido, indicando la fractura de los huesos, y el perro cayó inconsciente junto a sus compañeros. El Husky me observó, (O eso creía, por los anteojos no le podía ver la vista), y se acercó a mí-_

Jean.-_cerré los ojos y me dejé, suspirando, esperando que me golpeara como a los demás. Nada pasaba. Temerosa, abrí los ojos-_

Husky.-_lo vi con gesto serio e insensible, con la pata estirada a mí-_

Jean.-_me sorprendí, pero no dudé en tomar su pata. Me levantó rápidamente-_

Husky.-Estás bien.-_dijo afirmando, no preguntando-_

Jean.-Yo…s-sí…muchas gracias…-_dije con el corazón dándome fuertes tumbos-_

Husky.-Vete. Despertarán como en cuatro horas. El líder, en diez, como mínimo.-_se volteó e iba a irse-_

Jean.-¡Espera!-_lo alcancé-_¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Jean…

Husky.-_se detuvo-_Dime Strider.-_siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a un extraño edificio que quedaba cerca de la costa. Era un edificio muy alto.-_

Jean.-Strider, espera, no puedes irte así como así…-_lo detuve, y, sin pensarlo siquiera, lo abracé con fuera y besé su mejilla. Su cuerpo era fuerte y robusto, pero suavizado en parte por su pelo-_¿Qué haces en este lugar?

Strider.-No te interesa.-_se alejó, pero me escabullí en los arbustos para seguirlo. Así pasé unos dos minutos, cuando, de pronto-_Deja de seguirme, Jean.

Jean.-_salí de los arbustos, y me acerqué a él-_No hasta que me digas cómo puedo pagarte.

Strider.-Vine a saldar una vieja cuenta, y a buscar subordinados.

Jean.-Entonces…¿No eres de aquí?

Strider.-No.

Jean.-¿Subordinados? Cuenta conmigo.

Strider.-No te gustará.

Jean.-No importa. Te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Strider.-No. Ve con tu manada.

Jean.-_suspiré-_No tengo manada…me desterraron.

Strider.-_pareció pensar por un segundo-_¿Y hogar?

Jean.-Perdí mi hogar, perdí a mi familia, mis amigos, y-

Strider.-Puedes tener un hogar, pero no te gustará lo que verás donde vivo.

Jean.-No importa, Strider, te debo mi vida, y quiero ir contigo. No tengo otro lugar donde vivir.-_me acerqué a él-_¿Puedo ir contigo?

Strider.-Si lo quieres, sí. Mientras, busca canes que quieran, una nueva oportunidad de pasar a ser superiores, y evolucionar.

Jean.-¿Evolucionar?_-aquello me había dejado en extremo confundida-_

Strider.-Sí. Ve y hazlo, si quieres ayudar. Encuéntrame aquí en veinte minutos.-_dicho esto, pareció "desaparecer", como antes, dejando un rastro de tierra levantado-_

_Sin tardarme nada, corrí a las cercanías, y les dije a los perros que encontraba, lo mismo que Strider me encargó. Muchos me ignoraron, y esta vez me mostré fuerte, para que no se atrevieran a meterse conmigo. Al final, conseguí doce perros, que me siguieron y esperaron en el claro. Saqué la cuenta y pensé que no pasaban aún los veinte minutos, por lo que le pregunté a un Beagle mi gran duda._

Jean.-Disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme qué edificio es ese?-_señalé el edificio donde debía estar Strider-_

Beagle.-Claro, es el cuartel general de la mafia canina.-_dijo serenamente-_

Jean.-¿Mafia…canina?-_observé y vi, en el último piso, un vidrio quebrándose, cayendo los trozos y una figura al suelo. Los canes que me acompañaban no lo vieron, pero yo sí, por lo que me acerqué corriendo. Vi, a la orilla del mar, a Strider, con una pata sumergida. El agua se estaba tiñendo de rojo rápidamente-_Oh, cielos, ¿Estás herido?

Strider.-No. No es mi sangre.-_se oyeron arriba varios gritos-_Ahora, vamos.-_pasó por mi lado, y sentí un poco de miedo, pero Strider me había salvado la vida-_

_Nos condujo a mí y a los demás, a una especie de lancha, en la cual había llegado. Nos tomó un largo rato, pero finalmente llegamos a una extraña y oscura isla, de nombre "RockFort". Strider bajó y lo mismo hicimos nosotros. Nos contó algo acerca de la Bio-Química, de la biología, la evolución, y otros temas extraños, como el odio por los humanos, y el armamento militar. Ingresó a todos los demás, a una habitación, dentro de la cual estuvieron como por treinta minutos. Luego todos salieron con una cara extraña, con mirada decidida. Sólo uno no se quedó, y no sé qué más fue de él. Strider me condujo dentro de lo que él llamó un "Complejo Militar"._

_Me mostró varios como resortes dentro de tubos de vidrio, y me empezó a contar de los virus, de la infección, y de la evolución en el mundo. Al principio, tuve mucho miedo, pero…lo que él me había dicho…era verdad…era todo cierto…él no hacía algo malo, según yo veía, sólo un poco extraño. Me dejó pensar varios momentos, y luego me dijo que podía quedarme y ayudarlo, o irme para siempre. Lo miré fijamente, y, reuniendo todo mi valor, le dije:_

Jean.-Strider…te debo la vida…y…esta noche, juro por mi vida y la de todos los que he querido, que me quedaré aquí, que te ayudaré con tu investigación, y con los experimentos. Lo prometo y lo juro, Strider. Te ayudaré día a día, y a conseguir más subordinados.

Strider.-_pareció sorprendido, pero sólo un segundo-_Bien. Entonces ven conmigo.-_me guió hasta una parte del complejo, y así me fue enseñando todo acerca de sus planes, de lo que iba a hacer, y por qué. Lo comprendí de inmediato, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo…sin embargo, prometí ayudarlo, y así me fui acostumbrando a esas extrañas sensaciones día a día. Pasaron los días, luego las semanas, y fui, acompañada de varios canes, a la ciudad de nuevo, a buscar más subordinados, y sujetos de prueba. Me repugnaba saber que sólo se experimentaría con ellos, pero aceptaban de inmediato cuando sabían qué podían ganar si los diversos virus los aceptaban y se fusionaban con su ADN. Así fuimos ganando adeptos, y finalmente, tras pasar los meses, el complejo se convirtió en una fortaleza plagada de canes fieles a la causa de Strider. Los que no aceptaban ayudar, siendo sujetos de prueba o soldados, o investigadores, eran enviados a vivir al pueblito fuera del complejo. Me relacioné con las máquinas rápidamente, y no me costó aprender acerca del ADN y el material genético. Incluso me gustaba esa materia. Pasó un año y me hice la mano derecha de Strider, y en ese cargo estuve por dos años más, supervisando muchas actividades e investigaciones. Nunca dudé de mi fidelidad a Strider, aunque si bien muchas veces me sentía mal por hacer lo que hacía, le debía mi vida, y jamás rompería mi promesa. Los planes de Strider se iban concretando, y luego del tercer año, estábamos preparando los últimos movimientos para lanzar el ataque…no…no, no estábamos. Strider lo estaba, yo sólo lo apoyaba, y es que si bien casi siempre lo apoyaba, a veces llegaba a dudar de mis intenciones. Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos, esos remordimientos cuando Chris me tiró por esa ventana. Y ahora estábamos juntos. Le había contado todo hasta este punto._

_Me sentía mal, y sola, abandonada, sin propósito. Mi propósito de la vida era ayudar a Strider por mi promesa, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla a cualquier costo, y así se lo expliqué a Chris, cuyos ojos me miraban detenidamente. No soporté más y sentí toda mi vida agolparse en ese momento, por lo que abracé fuertemente a Chris y rompí a llorar en su pecho. Él me abrazó y acarició mi mejilla. Suavemente, me acarició en el lomo, y me besó suavemente…en los labios. Yo se lo permití. Lo abracé llorando, mientras sentía y disfrutaba mi primer beso. Lentamente comencé a quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, feliz de al fin tener a alguien que me entendiese, y me cuidara. Después de tres años, de más de la mitad de mi vida, me sentía plenamente feliz. Con él. Con Chris. No separamos el beso hasta que me quedé dormida, sintiendo mi corazón descansar junto al suyo._

-Chapter´s End-

Este es el capítulo 22, amigos, y uno muy extenso. Se ha comprobado que Jean sólo ayuda a Strider porque está en deuda con él, así que, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué era el asunto de Strider en el edificio de la mafia? ¿Por qué estaba su pata manchada de sangre? ¿Qué hará Chris, ahora que sabe toda la historia detrás de Jean? ¿Qué será de Bolt y los demás? Sigan leyendo esta historia, y lo averiguarán.  
Saludos cordiales a: LEMR, AngelSlayer FS, Shadow Darklight, EvanTenkatsu, Hairu y Ratix.  
Cuídense mucho, y que estén muy bien, mis mejores deseos, como siempre n.n  
PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor. Se los agradeceré enormemente.


	23. La Primera Prueba

Capítulo 23: La Primera Prueba

Rhino P.O.V.

_Habíamos terminado en una especie de subterráneo, al cual llegamos gracias a una trampa de Feuer Jr. Nos habíamos separado de Bobby y de Luna, pero aún estábamos nosotros tres, y yo seguía con mi héroe de toda la vida, así que, de algún modo, sabía que todo iba a salir bien.  
Observando el sitio, nos dimos cuenta de que era similar a una caverna, pero tenía en las paredes y el piso, planchas metálicas, lo que me hizo recordar un capítulo de la antigua serie de Bolt, donde Cálico tenía una base subterránea bajo el mar, en la cual criaba una mezcla de dinosaurios voladores con gatos de ojos verdes. Bolt, como siempre, frustraba sus planes, y terminaba hundiendo la instalación. Recuerdo que ese, era mi capítulo favorito…en verdad todos lo eran.-pensé mientras me rascaba el cuello-_

Bolt.-_se levantó abrazando a la gata, y la puso en pie a su lado. Me observó y me indicó con la mirada que ya debíamos seguir. Asentí con la cabeza y entré en mi esfera-_

Mittens.-Se ve que es un lugar muy acogedor, ¿No es así?-_agregó ese característico tono de sarcasmo de ella-_

Rhino.-Eh…quizás, pero prefiero la casa de Penny, sin duda.

Bolt.-Nuestra casa, querrás decir, Rhino.-_corrigió él con una enorme sonrisa-_

Rhino.-Nuestra, eso fue lo que dije, ¿No?-_sonreí, Bolt me correspondió, y Mittens sólo dio un suspiro y una pequeña risita.-_

Bolt.-Bien, es hora de seguir adelante, cielo.-_lamió la mejilla de Mittens y tomó su pata para comenzar a caminar así, tomados de la pata. Pensé al instante que debía ser algo muy incómodo así, pero la verdad yo no andaba con nadie de la pata, por lo que muy probablemente, no tenía idea de qué se sentía-_

Rhino.-Sí, es hora de aplastar unos cuantos malos…-_dije mientras hacía sonar mis patas-_

Mittens.-Sigue haciendo eso, roedor, y en un año ya no podrás andar.

Rhino.-Bah, yo siempre lo he hecho, y no experimento ningún tipo de molestia, gata.-_expliqué mientras repetía la operación-_

Mittens.-Como quieras, roedor. Sólo espero que no le andes enseñando esas cosas a nuestro pequeño orejón.

Rhino.-Sí, se lo enseñé, y también le enseñé a eructar, y a-

Mittens.-¡¿QUE LE ENSEÑASTE QUÉ?-_chilló furiosa, roja, acercándose a mí con gesto poco amigable-_

Rhino.-Esto…e-era broma, gata, caíste…jeje…eres bastante ingenua como para haber vivido en la calle, ¿Sabes?-_le dediqué una nerviosa sonrisa-_

Mittens.-Más…te…vale.-_dijo mientras ponía una para sobre mí-_

Bolt.-Tranquila, amor, seguro Rhino sólo bromea, ¿Verdad?-_la sostuvo de los hombros y le sonrió cálidamente, lo que le quitó el mal humor de inmediato a la gata. En cambio, apareció en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y le lamió la mejilla a Bolt-_

Mittens.-Lo sé, Bolty…pero…no quiero que el niño aprenda malas costumbres…-_dijo en una voz suave y algo tierna-_

Rhino.-Gracias Bolt, por unos instantes pensé que iba a comerme…-_suspiré aliviado-_

Mittens.-Yo…-_dirigió su mirada a mí-_Nunca dije que no lo había pensado, roedor.

Bolt.-Ya, chicos, calma ambos…estamos juntos los tres, y eso es lo más importante por ahora. Que pase lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos hasta el final.

Mittens.-_cuando lo oyó hablar, se giró y le iba a protestar, pero al terminar la oración, su mirada nuevamente se suavizó, y le dio un abrazo a Bolt. Este la abrazó con cariño y besó su cabeza-_

Rhino.-_"Bolt y Mittens son muy felices juntos…muy felices…¿Quizás…yo podría encontrar…una pareja? ¿Que me quisiera tanto como ellos dos se querían?"-_Chicos, creo que en ese caso…es más divertido estar juntos en casa…

Bolt.-¿Qué no te gustan las aventuras, Rhino?-_me sonrió-_

Rhino.-Claro que sí, pero me gustaría vivir esta al máximo, una vez hayamos encontrado a nuestros amigos, y a Scott.-_expliqué sintiendo una leve pena por no haber sentido amor nunca-_

Mittens.-_abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de Bolt-_El roedor tiene razón, Bolty. Vamos a por Scott.-_usó un tono de seriedad y decisión que, al parecer, contagió a Bolt al instante de aquellas sensaciones-_

Bolt.-Tienes razón, cariño. Vamos.-_se giró y echó a andar hacia una especie de abertura en la cámara, de la cual surgía una potente luz.-_

Rhino.-_me levanté aún un poco asustado, y me puse a caminar tras él, siendo rebasado en cosa de unos segundos por la gata, quien iba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la cabeza en alto.-_

_Apenas hubimos traspuesto aquella abertura, ingresamos a una cámara completamente metálica, la que estaba compuesta de principalmente dos plataformas, las que suspendían sobre un profundo agujero, que conducía a un basurero, por lo que podía apreciar, pues abajo veía restos de vidrio quebrado, agujas, trozos de metal, entre otros desperdicios. Pensé que había hasta allá abajo, al menos unos 20 metros._

Rhino.-¿Quién habrá sido tan amable de dejar estas planchas aquí?-_sonreí alegremente, y me dispuse a cruzar, cuando Bolt me detuvo con una pata-_

Bolt.-Tan oportuno, querrás decir…

Mittens.-Hey, miren, dejaron aquí un video.-_se acercó al otro lado de la primera plataforma, una especie de puente, y presionó un botó verde enorme en una computadora. Pasó entonces un video.-_

_En el video, se veía una sala con varios tubos muy grandes con agua, y otros líquidos extraños dentro. Estaba iluminada de una luz algo verdosa, pero de un tono claro, y también, probablemente lo más importante del video, estaba Strider de pie frente a la cámara._

Bolt.-¿Ahora qué?-_preguntó extrañado-_

Strider.-Bienvenidos a la primera sala de pruebas. Bolt, había enviado a Synth a acabar contigo, pero considero una mejor opción someterte a ciertos…experimentos. Tú, Mittens y Rhino, ahora ingresaron a una serie de pruebas, las que deben superar. ¿Por qué hago esto? Pues por el simple motivo de que me interesa observar bien tus capacidades.

Mittens.-¿Capacidades?-_miró a Bolt-_¿Por qué le interesas a Strider?

Bolt.-No lo sé, quizás por las cosas que he logrado antes…

Rhino.-¿Cuál es el truco? Digo, ¿Qué ganamos?-_observé el monitor-_

Strider.-Seguro estarán con al menos dos o tres interrogantes ya. Lo que ganarán, si consiguen cumplir con éxito todas las pruebas, será poder reencontrarse con Scott, su pequeño hijo. Las pruebas no son muchas, pero cada una será más difícil que la anterior. No sólo planeo poner a prueba tus capacidades físicas, sino también tu mentalidad, Bolt. Hago esto, para ver si eres lo que espero de ti. No agregaré más, sólo dejaré instrucciones para las pruebas. La primera, es muy simple, y sólo necesitas trabajo en equipo. Las plataformas que te sirven de puente hasta el otro lado, sólo bajarán por el peso una vez, y, si hay variación, cualquiera que sea, la plataforma se desprenderá. Como podrán entender, es sólo una oportunidad, y deberán depositar su peso al mismo tiempo en ella. Si fallan, tendrán que dejar atrás a su, o a sus compañeros. Nos veremos…pronto.-_en ese instante, se apagó la cámara-_

Bolt.-No esperes tal cosa, Strider.-_dijo mientras observaba las plataformas-_Entonces tendremos que saltar los tres al mismo tiempo. Vamos.-_se acercó a la orilla, tragó un poco de saliva-_

Mittens.-Vamos, Bolty, tú puedes hacerlo…yo sé que sí.-_tomó su pata y lo besó suavemente-_

Bolt.-Lo sé, amor…nunca te dejaré atrás, Mittens. Lo juro.-_al acercarme, tomó mi esfera con una pata-_Ni tampoco a ti, amigo…ahora, vamos allá.-_se acercó a la orilla y contrajo un poco su cuerpo, preparándose para saltar-_¿Listos?

Mittens.-Cuando quieras, orejón.-_sonrió y lo imitó-_

Bolt.-¿Y tú, Rhino?-_me miró sonriendo, arqueando una ceja-_

Rhino.-¡Ya quiero que empiece!-_grité emocionado-_

Bolt.-Entonces…¡Vamos!-_tomó aire, y saltó hasta la primera plataforma, la que se hundió al mismo tiempo que Mittens llegaba sobre ella. La plancha bajó un poco, y se mantuvo allí. Él le sonrió a Mittens-_Lo hicimos, cariño…ahora, nos falta una más…

Mittens.-Tienes razón, Bolt. Estoy lista.-_se apegó a la orilla, mucho, diría yo-_

Rhino.-Eh, gata, deberías de-

Bolt.-¡Ya!-_sujetó mi esfera y brincó, sin embargo, por cómo había tomado mi transporte, pude quedar viendo hacia atrás, y noté que la gata, por estar muy a la orilla, se había resbalado. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y saltó tras Bolt, pero ya la plataforma había tomado su peso, por lo que, cuando Mittens saltó, esta se derrumbó, y, por suerte, Bolt y yo alcanzamos a saltar (En verdad sólo fue Bolt, pues él me llevaba entre sus patas) hasta el otro puente. La plataforma cayó al abismo, con Mittens junto a ella.-_

Rhino.-¡Gata!

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_exclamó mientras saltaba y extendía una de sus patas hacia él-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens!-_chilló al unísono con ella, extendiendo las suyas hacia la gata que caía-_

Rhino.-¡YO!-_grité, por decir algo-_

Bolt.-_me dejó a salvo en la plataforma, y se lanzó a la orilla, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire. De milagro, alcanzó a sostener una pata de la gata, salvándola al último segundo, al mismo tiempo que la plataforma se soltaba y caía hasta el fondo, golpeando y aplastando los desperdicios-_¡Uff!

Mittens.-¡Jálame, orejón!-_gritó asustada-_

Bolt.-A…a la orden…-_dijo con un gran esfuerzo, sosteniéndola con ambas patas, y comenzando a jalarla, subiéndola al cabo de unos segundos-_

Mittens.-Estuvo…muy cerca…gracias, orejón…yo…te debo una.-_dijo bajando la cabeza lentamente-_Lo siento, estaba muy a la orilla, y yo-

Bolt.-_la sujetó de las mejillas y besó profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Ella se sorprendió, pero lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos también. Al cabo de largos segundos, se separaron-_No me pidas disculpas, cariño…nos tenemos el uno al otro…y eso es lo que importa…te amo, Mittens.

Mittens.-Yo…yo también te amo, Bolty…-_dejó su cabeza en su pecho-_Te debo tanto, cariño…me has salvado varias veces…

Rhino.-Ella tiene razón, Bolt, tú la has salvado al menos unas-

_Mientras hablaba, una puerta con una luz sobre ella, se abrió rápidamente, encendiéndose la luz verde. "Acceso permitido"-dijo una voz mecánica. Sin demora nos alistamos y cruzamos la puerta, mirando del otro lado una suerte de almacén. Había un cartel metálico que nos indicaba que, para avanzar a la siguiente prueba, debíamos escalar unas cajas de color plateado que daban a otro nivel, a una puerta bastante ancha. Antes de proseguir, acordamos descansar unos momentos, pues la gata estaba aún muy asustada por lo que acababa de pasar. Bolt nos dijo que debíamos apresurarnos en las pruebas, pero que había que descansar bien antes de ir a la próxima. Nos sonreímos y acordamos eso, por lo que los chicos se tendieron a dormir. Yo no lo hice, pues me desperté después de un rato solamente. Me levanté y pensé que si los levantaba, podrían enojarse conmigo, así que me fui de allí y pasé por un pasillo pequeño que era la otra opción a la puerta de la otra prueba. Recorrí un largo trayecto como un autómata, pensando en qué sería de mí si pudiera amar a alguien. Suspiré y comencé a caminar con la cabeza gacha, sin darme cuenta. Así, llegué a un sector lleno de cajas con inscripciones raras, y ya iba pensando en voz alta._

Rhino.-Ojalá pudiera amar a alguien algún día…Bolt…él es mi héroe, y ahora es muy feliz con Mittens…y…si yo tuviera pareja…quizás dejaría de ver la caja mágica…o al menos podría verla acompañado…pero…un momento…alto ahí…¿Por qué me pregunto todo esto ahora? Ya hasta estoy hablando solo…-_salí de mi esfera y me puse a andar por ahí, hasta que vi mi camino bloqueado por una caja. La pateé con fuerza a un lado, pero olvidé por el momento mi tamaño, golpeándome con fuerza los dedos, por lo que me puse a refunfuñar y empujé la caja con las patas.-_Oh, ¡Con que un enemigo, un vil esbirro de Cálico se cruza en mi camino! ¡Prepárate, malvada bestia, porque te voy a patear, y me haré contigo un enorme emparedado, y!...-_suspiré-_Es sólo una caja…

X.-No soy una caja, y "Destruiré a todo aquel que sea enemigo del sujeto con el ojo verde"-_dijo una voz, que venía…no, no venía…¡Era la caja, hablándome! ¡Y había pronunciado una frase famosa de los enemigos de Bolt!-_

Rhino.-¡Jaja, entonces te quitaré de mi camino, con el-

X.-¡No, el súper ladrido otra vez!-_chilló, usando la línea que usaba Cálico cuando Penny le ordenaba a Bolt usar el súper ladrido, que siempre frustraba sus planes-_

Rhino.-_me sorprendí ampliamente, y sonreí, dispuesto a seguir diciendo frases célebres de la serie, cuando la caja cayó frente a mí y se abrió. "Alguien" salió de la caja, rodando y abalanzándose sobre mi cuerpo-_¡Ay mamá!-_me cubrí el rostro, sintiendo ese peso sobre mi estómago. Al cabo de unos segundos de que no pasara nada, vi a una hámster de ojos verdes, que llevaba un listón en la cabeza, y una especie de cinturón bastante extraño-_¿Uh?

Hámster.-Hola.-_me sonrió cálidamente, y se puso a un lado de mí-_¿Cómo te llamas?

Rhino.-Pues…Rhino…¿Y tú?-_me levanté y la admiré sorprendido, pues realmente era muy bonita. Su pelaje era de un tono entre rojizo y marrón claro, era delgada y de hermosas facciones-_

Hámster.-Me llamo Michelle.-_me sonrió-_Eres muy guapo, Rhino.

Rhino.-_noté que me estaba sonrojando mucho-_Gracias. Tú…también eres muy bonita, Michelle. Dime, ¿Qué hacías allí?

Michelle.-Te estaba espiando, Rhino. Venía siguiéndote hace ya un buen rato.

Rhino.-Eso es muy curioso…-_la miré detenidamente-_¿Tienes pareja?

Michelle.-No, y tú tampoco, pequeño. ¿Te gusta comer?

Rhino.-Claro que sí, me encanta.-_respondí sin pensar, y fue sólo al cabo de unos segundos que me di cuenta de que esa respuesta me perjudicaba-_

Michelle.-¡Genial! Yo como mucho también.

Rhino.-¿Te gustaba la serie de Bolt el súper perro?-_sonreí-_

Michelle.-Por supuesto, no había capítulo alguno que me perdiera, chico.-_se sentó-_

Rhino.-_"Wow…esta chica es perfecta"…-pensé-"¿Cuál será la falla?-_Umm…¿Te gusta ver la caja mágica? ¿Qué tan seguido?

Michelle.-La verdad es mi vida…-_se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cabeza-_Siempre la estoy viendo…¿Y…tú?

Rhino.-Exactamente lo mismo.-_me acerqué a ella, sonriendo-_Vaya, diría que eres la chica perfecta, ¿Sabes?

Michelle.-_se sonrojó sin control-_Gracias, Rhino…me pareces…la verdad me pareces muy apuesto, y también interesante…te gusta lo mismo que a mí…creo…me gustaría conocerte mejor…

Rhino.-A mí igual, Michelle…a pesar de que te conozco muy poco, creo…que me causas algo similar a ver la caja mágica…un sensación muy cálida y agradable…

Michelle.-¿Puedo ir contigo? Quisiera…pasáramos tiempo juntos, Rhino…¿Me darías una oportunidad de ser tu pareja?

Rhino.-Por supuesto, Michelle…-_dije muy sonrojado-_Pero…lo que sí…apenas nos conocemos…¿Por qué…quieres quedarte conmigo?-_pregunté no intentando disuadirla, sino sólo comprender sus modos de pensar-_

Michelle.-Porque…Rhino…creo…creo que me gustas.-_admitió desviando la mirada, sonrojándose increíblemente, al igual que yo-_

Rhino.-Yo…Michelle…tú también…me gustas…eres bonita, te gusta la comida, te gusta la caja mágica, la serie de Bolt…¡Lo tienes todo!-_exclamé emocionado-_

Michelle.-No, Rhino, no entiendes…yo…te amo…es…es amor a primera vista…venía observándote de hace tiempo…digo…sabiendo cosas de ti, pero ahora además resulta que, cuando finalmente te veo, veo que eres muy guapo también…eres un chico increíble…y me enamoré de ti…perdidamente…

Rhino.-Michelle…-_la miré a los ojos y la abracé-_Creo…también me enamoré de ti…eres hermosa…muy hermosa, realmente…y además nos gustan las mismas cosas. Creo que seremos una pareja realmente muy feliz.-_sonreí y ella me correspondió-_

Michelle.-Rhino…te amo.-_me sonrió y cerró sus ojos, abrazándome y dándome un profundo y cálido beso en los labios. Me sonrojé increíblemente, y la correspondí sin demora. Nos besamos un par de veces más, y luego nos quedamos conversando. Cada palabra de ella, cada gesto, cada expresión, me hacía enamorarme más de ella. Si bien yo no sabía mucho de emociones, creía estar enamorado de ella, y, ¿Qué no es lo que uno crea, lo que importa?._

_Tras unos minutos, decidí ir con Bolt y Mittens, y Michelle me acompañó sin problemas. Llegamos allá y me acosté rápidamente, viendo que los chicos seguían dormidos. Pensé que sería genial despertarlos y contarles de inmediato la noticia, pero Michelle me pidió que los dejáramos dormir, y que les explicaríamos apenas despertaran más tarde. Sonreí y la besé suavemente (Como había visto que Bolt y Mittens se besaban), y me acosté a su lado, sintiendo una desbordante felicidad consumirme por completo. Finalmente, ya no estaba solo._

Michelle P.O.V.

_Me fijé que Rhino se quedara dormido, y entonces me levanté. De mi cinturón sonaba mi comunicador, el que contesté de inmediato._

Michelle.-Michelle, reportándose.

X.-_era una voz de macho, grave y algo fría-_Se lo ha creído.

Michelle.-Completamente, señor.-_asentí con satisfacción-_Hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo se lo creyó.

X.-Bien, maneja tus emociones, no vaya a ser que termines fracasando por corresponderlo realmente.

Michelle.-No hay necesidad de advertencia, señor, dudo que pudiera sentir algo por él.

X.-Bien. Prepáralos para la siguiente prueba. Oh, y Michelle, buen trabajo.

Michelle.-Gracias señor, dé por hecho que todo saldrá como esperamos.

X.-Eso, ya lo veremos con el tiempo.-_y cortó-_

Michelle.-Jm, creo que mejor vuelvo luego…-_me acerqué y me acosté junto a Rhino, cerrando los ojos y quedándome profundamente dormida.-_

-Chapter´s End-

Capítulo 23, amigos míos.  
¿Qué sucederá ahora con los chicos? ¿Cuál será la siguiente prueba? ¿Se dará el pobre Rhino cuenta, en lo que se está metiendo? ¿Cuál será el objetivo de Michelle? ¿Qué es de los demás, mientras tanto? Sigan leyendo esta historia, mis estimados, y lo averiguarán.  
Mucha suerte a todos, cuídense mucho, y que estén muy bien. Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer esta, mi historia.  
Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: Os agradeceré mucho puedan dejarme un review con su opinión acerca de la historia hasta ahora. Me animan y motivan a seguir.  
PD2: Mis cordiales saludos a Angel Slayer F.S, LEMR, EvanTenkatsu, Hairu, y Ratix. Muchas gracias por todo, y hasta pronto!


	24. Amenaza Biónica

Capítulo 24: Amenaza Biónica

J.J. P.O.V.

_Estaba en medio de toda una tropa de perros y gatos armados, Scott estaba no sé dónde, y el tema era que en frente teníamos una cosa que oí se llamaba Synth, __y que-por algún motivo curioso-llegó al mismo tiempo que el niño y yo a la base de la Resistencia. Noté que gran parte del grupo en medio del cual me encontraba temblaba o tragaba saliva, pero se mantenían rígidos en su posición. Sonreí y pensé que quizás sería un sujeto común y corriente que Strider había mandado por ellos…o nosotros, o sea, yo sabía que era un perro famoso y las chicas se derretían por mí, pero eso no me explicaba bien cómo era que eso podía traer al tipo junto a nosotros._

Perro.-¡Atención**, **firmes en las posiciones! ¡Que no avance!-_chilló alzando un arma de fuego lista para ser disparada-_

X.-_las tres luces verdes brillaban en medio del humo, y obviamente se venían acercando, pero no distinguía bien su forma. "Esto sí que es oportuno"-pensé con un inmenso pesimismo, no me apetecía para nada recibir un disparo de alguien que ni siquiera vi. Me di media vuelta e intenté salir de entre ese grupo, pero eran tantos y estaban formados tras una barricada de tal forma que apenas teníamos espacio. Se me fue un gruñido-_

Kurt.-apareció por una puerta, se ajustó la gorra y dio una orden que no alcancé a oír, pero aún así los demás efectivamente lo oyeron, y se separaron un poco. Las luces continuaban acercándose-

J.J.-Uy, qué bien.-_sonreí y me disponía a pasar cuando oí-lo que yo suponía era-una voz-_

X.-Detención ordenada. Objetivo secundario localizado e identificado.-_resonó una voz muy extraña desde el humo. Como dije, era extraña, pero no entendí bien el por qué de eso-_

J.J.-Nos conocemos? O te dijo una chica de mí?-_sonreí y me di vuelta-_

X.-Tu eliminación tomará poco tiempo. Objetivo primario: Scott. Análisis completos. Parentesco: 97, 8%-_recién entonces noté que lo raro de esa voz, era que no sonaba normal, sino algo mecánica, automática-_

J.J.-Oye, no me hace falta que-

Kurt.-¡Atentos todos!

X.-_salió de entre el humo, y por fin vi su forma: Tenía un cuerpo claramente canino, o al menos esa era la forma, pero no era de carne ni tenía pelo, su cuerpo brillaba reflejando el fuego, era completamente metálico, sus ojos eran casi triangulares, inclinados, y de un color verde brillante. En su pecho había una especie de esfera del mismo color que resplandecía con fuerza. A pesar de verse como el típico robot raro, noté que en su cuerpo habían varias divisiones, en sus patas, su pecho, su cuello e incluso su cabeza. Tenía en el lomo algo que estaba seguro había visto antes, pero no recordaba qué era o dónde-_Objetivo reconocido. Junior, alias J.J.

J.J.-¿Qué eres tú?-_retrocedí sin dejar de sentirme…bueno, un poquito, casi nada asustado. Era de gran tamaño, y la verdad su cara no expresaba intenciones de hacer amigos. En verdad no expresaba nada-_

Kurt.-_se puso delante de mí-_Es una máquina que construyó Strider. No es un enemigo fácil.

J.J.-Mira, si me dices eso, supongo que ya lo habías enfrentado antes, ¿No?-_ladeé la cabeza-_Y si así fue, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Kurt.-_suspiró y se puso una pata en la cara-_Uff, no lo enfrenté yo-

X.-Sino yo.-_era un San Bernardo grande y viejo, su rostro mostraba energía muy bien conservada para la edad que yo suponía tenía el can. Llevaba un trozo de leño a modo de bastón. "¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lerdon? ¡Jelton?...Ah, no, era Sheldon"-pensé y sonreí-_Synth me causó una herida en esta pata y ahora ya no la uso mucho.

Synth.-Aquellos que ayuden o protejan al objetivo secundario, sujeto Junior alias J.J. serán destruidos tal como mi directiva indica que deben serlo.

J.J.-Pues para ser un robot yo veo que piensa mucho, ¿No?

Synth.-Suficiente ya ha sido dicho. Exterminación, orden B-52, en proceso de ejecutarse.-_entonces noté que en su pecho, en la esfera, tenía una división que dejaba como dos partes haciendo de su pecho-_

Kurt.-¡Abran fuego a discreción!-_tomó su arma y se puso en posición. Me cubrí las orejas con las patas-_

Synth.-No pueden dañarme.

_Kurt dio un grito y todos en el grupo, como locos, comenzaron a abrir fuego sobre Synth. __Las balas no le hacían nada, lógicamente, se hundían contra él y caían al suelo, reventadas. Synth levantó la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse sin importarle en absoluto que le estuvieran disparando._

J.J.-¡Santo-

Kurt.-¡Atrás, Junior!-_me tomó del cuello y me arrojó atrás. Caí con todo al piso viendo cómo uno de los gatos que se encontraba cerca de mí, pasaba volando sobre Kurt dando un chistoso grito. Aterrizó dentro de una caja con algodón. "Vaya suerte…¿Quién habrá dejado eso ahí?-miré alrededor confundido, y vi que Sheldon, con dificultad, cargaba el arma-_

Synth.-Objetivo primario: Scott. Directiva: Recuperar al ser vivo y sin daños.-_se acercó a un can y tomó el arma con la que le disparaba, torciéndola y arrojándola a un costado. El pobre animal cayó de espaldas, asustado-_

Can.-Oh…e-esto, ¡No puedes atacar a alguien desarmado!-_gritó al borde del llanto. Era un pequeño Beagle-_

Synth.-Negativo.-_dicho esto, se paró sobre las patas traseras y le dio al desdichado Beagle una fuerte patada en el pecho, tirándolo contra la caja de algodones, por la cual se asomaba la cabeza del gato-_

Sheldon.-No eres más que una máquina sin vida…-_con una tremenda dificultad, levantó lo que parecía una escopeta, y abrió fuego contra la cabeza de Synth. Esta se hizo atrás por un segundo y luego volvió en sí, le arrebató el arma a Sheldon y la arrojó lejos-_

Synth.-Muestras claras de hostilidad, atentados contra el satisfactorio cumplimiento de la directiva.-_Sheldon se arrastró hasta una escalera y la subió-_Objetivo secundario al alcance.-_se acercó a mí con una pata en alto, y un gesto mucho más que amenazante. Su cuerpo sonaba permanentemente, como si estuviera por dentro lleno de corriente-_

J.J.-¡Aléjate de mí, robot! ¡Aún no cumplo mi récord de chicas!

Synth.-_las divisiones de su pata se separaron y varios como cables surgieron de ella, pero no era eso lo que pretendía, sino que luego surgió una sierra circular encendida, la que comenzó a acercar a mí-_

Kurt.-¡No lo harás!-_tomó una especie de arma muy grande, y lanzó en el pecho de Synth un explosivo, el que lo arrojó atrás unos dos metros, chocando contra la barricada, aún con todo lo pesado que debía ser. Resonó el golpe sordo y hueco que tuvimos cuando su cuerpo se azotó contra el suelo-_

J.J.-¿Eso es todo? Juraba que daría más desafío…-_me levanté y me sacudí la tierra-_

Kurt.-Claro que no, ve por Scott cuanto antes.-_dijo dejando el arma en el suelo, cansado-_

J.J.-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?-_pregunté muy extrañado-_

Synth.-_se levantó pesadamente, levantando la cabeza, cuando de pronto su pecho se abrió, revelando dentro de él una esfera verde que era la que producía el brillo que salía por su pecho, y esta la rodeaban varios…¿Eran acaso lo que yo creía?-_

Kurt.-Rayos, ¡Hazte abajo!-_para ponerme seguro rápidamente, me dio una patada en el costado-_

Synth.-_del interior de su pecho un cohete pequeño salió disparado hacia nosotros, propulsado por quizás qué, pero pasó derecho hasta una viga de metal reforzada, estallando y creando una onda de fuego pequeña que no tardó en extinguirse. Me levanté presurosamente y pasó corriendo por el costado de la base-_

Kurt.-¡Va por Scott! ¡Tras él!

J.J.-Espera, ¿Qué no podríamos-

Kurt.-¡Muévete!

J.J.-Ay…s-sí, señor!-_corrí tras Synth pero no con todas mis energías, ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado-_

Kurt.-_me rebasó rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha, al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos-_

J.J.-_suspiré y aceleré un poco el paso, dando la vuelta a la base, viendo así que quien lo veía, le disparaba a Synth, mientras este lanzaba dentro esos cohetes con los que había intentado hacernos daño. Seguíamos tras él, casi dándole alcance, a pesar de no tener ningún plan, cuando de pronto saltó por una ventana dentro del lugar, y comenzó a recorrerlo con la vista. Fue tan repentino el salto que Kurt se detuvo e iba ya tras él, cuando me tropecé y caí sobre él al no detenerme-_

Kurt.-¿Me harías el favor de quitarte de encima?

J.J.-Será todo un honor.-_musité de mala gana y salté por la ventana asegurándome de no herirme con el vidrio roto-_

_Synth había subido una escalera, y yo sólo lo seguía, cuando vi en el suelo a un ser pequeño acostado, tapado con una sábana, temblando. La máquina se le acercó rápidamente.-_

J.J.-¡Ni se te ocurra dañarlo!-_salté sobre su lomo y le di una mordida, pero se me rompió un colmillo al rebotar en el metal-_Ay!

Synth.-Objetivo primario recuperado exitosamente.-_sujetó a Scott en el trapito y lo alzó-_

J.J.-¡Scott!

Kurt.-_se puso a mi lado y me hizo señas de que lo siguiera-_

J.J.-¿Estás loco? ¡Lo tiene!

Kurt.-Sólo sígueme, confía en mí.-_me hizo retroceder, y yo me resistí, pero aún así llegamos a la escalera, sin bajar-_

Synth.-Bip! Objetivo primario y principal cumplido. Directiva realizada.-_le quitó el trapo, y entonces solté una fuerte risa. Tenía en la pata un saco lleno de granadas dentro, con una bola de plástico y una cabeza de goma-_Error?

_De inmediato el saco estalló, y volaron los trozos de metal ardiendo por doquier. __Nuevamente, Synth salió disparado por una ventana, esta vez dándose el golpe desde dos pisos de altura. Reí con mucha fuerza, y en ese momento llegó Sheldon con Scott en brazos, a quien me entregó._

Sheldon.-Váyanse y tomen al niño. Lo contendremos todo lo que podamos.

Kurt.-Gracias, Sheldon. Nos veremos luego.-_hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y bajó corriendo. Yo lo seguí-_

Scott.-Señor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?-_preguntó suavemente, bostezando-_

J.J.-No pasa nada, un robot malo que vino a molestar.-_sonreí-_

_Íbamos saliendo apresuradamente cuando varias rocas se hicieron añicos, y de debajo de ellas, Synth surgió, esta vez con una especie de lanzallamas en su pata._

Synth.-Los destruiré a todos…-_se levantó y nos apuntó, pero antes de que nos pudiera hacer daño, ya íbamos corriendo-_

J.J.-¿Es que no se cansa? ¿No necesita aceite o algo así?

Kurt.-Está construido con armamento militar, su inteligencia artificial es de un sistema de defensa militar que no se pudo aplicar, y su cuerpo, armado con titanio, acero, metales comunes y partes de misiles. También le instalaron propulsores de misil para hacerlo más veloz…-_dijo sin dejar de correr, mientras Synth nos perseguía y abría su pecho, del cual surgían varios misiles, los que esta vez sonaban raro, algo como "Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti"-_

J.J.-Vamos, Rambo, haz algo!

Kurt.-_sacó de su cinturón un arma de fuego rápido, jadeando-_

J.J.-¿Qué haces? ¡Con eso no le dañas!

Scott.-¿Qué pasa? Tengo miedo, señor…-_dijo sollozando-_

Kurt.-Separémonos.-_y sin esperar nada, se distanció un poco de mí, y recién noté que los misiles ahora nos seguían-_

J.J.-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo?

Kurt.-Son rastreadores de calor...¡Acércate!

J.J.-_obedecí sin demora, y me puse al lado de Kurt. Este tomó la carga del arma y la sacó, dejando las balas en su pata-_¿Qué no les vas a disparar?

Kurt.-No tengo tan buena puntería.-_apretó las balas en su pata-_

J.J.-¿Entonces qué harás? No comprendo...

Kurt.-Algo simple. Usar la cabeza.-_con lo que se había demorado, los misiles estaban cerca, se dio vuelta y arrojó las balas al aire, impactando estas los misiles, haciéndolos explotar al instante. La onda empujó un poco más allá a Kurt-_

J.J.-¡Jaja, bien hecho!-_"Si yo hiciera cosas así, tendría aún más chicas"-_Sí…es cierto.

Scott.-¿Qué?

J.J.-Eh…nada, olvídalo.

Synth.-_saltó tirando un árbol pequeño, y me dio un potente golpe en el costado, de inmediato pensé que me había fracturado algo. Scott, asustado, puso sus patitas sobre mí-_

Scott.-¡Señor!

Synth.-No huirás ya, Junior, alias-

J.J.-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, "Alias, J.J." Sólo me llaman así mis amigos, no las máquinas.-_dije frunciendo el ceño-_

Kurt.-¡Pero yo no soy tu amigo tampoco!-_exclamó a lo lejos-_

Synth.-Negativo, mis sistemas no han creado lazos contigo.-_me sostuvo del cuello y sacó otra vez la sierra-_

J.J.-Pe-pero, si quieres podemos ser amigos, ¿No?-_tragué saliva-_

Synth.-Negativo.-_repitió, y se alistaba a darme el golpe cuando Kurt cayó sobre él y le estrelló una piedra contra un ojo, trisándoselo-_

Synth.-Daño recibido en sector visual, daños leves y reparables.-_tomó a Kurt del cuello y lo azotó en el piso, donde además le pisó con fuerza el pecho con una pata. Luego se giró hacia mí, e intenté repetir el ataque de Kurt, pero me sostuvo la pata y me la torció. Grité, y me calló de una patada, golpeando una madera, la que quedó sobre mí. Synth desprendió de su pecho otra sierra, y esta quedó cortando la madera sobre mí, a milímetros de tocarme-_

J.J.-¡Ah!-_exclamé asustado, y pateé como pude la madera lejos, haciendo que la sierra, aún girando, fuera andando hasta un tronco, y se quedara clavada ahí. Suspiré aliviado, cuando-_

Scott.-¡Ayuda!

Synth.-Objetivo principal definitivamente cumplido.-_se dio media vuelta con Scott en una pata, se inclinó y se le abrieron unas divisiones de las patas traseras-_

Kurt.-¡No!

J.J.-¡Niño, espera!

Synth.-Adiós.-_surgieron de sus aberturas dos grandes propulsores, y con estos, una vez se encendieron, desapareció en el cielo, entre las hojas de los árboles y los gritos del cachorro-_

Kurt.-Y se ha salido con la suya al final...-_suspiró-_

J.J.-¿Y ahora?

Kurt.-Iré por él.-_dijo decidido-_

J.J.-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Morirás!

Kurt.-Por mi culpa y la tuya Synth se lo llevó. Corregiré mi falta.

J.J.-Pero-

Kurt.-Iré con o sin tu ayuda, Junior.-_se dirigió a paso rápido a la base-_

_Seguí a Kurt no de muy buena gana, pues tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y por primera vez caí en cuenta de que Strider iba, pero que muy en serio. Se hartó de los Hunters y ahora enviaba tras nosotros esa máquina que nos arrebató a Scott sin un solo inconveniente. Al llegar, Kurt le comunicó la noticia a Sheldon, y este la recibió con una reprimenda a Kurt, a quien trataba casi como su hijo. Le comentó este su plan, y muchos se opusieron, pero fueron más los que lo apoyaron. La base estaba destruida, y la esperanza comenzaba a escasear en los espíritus de la Resistencia._

Kurt.-Así que iré y sacaré a Scott de allí, no importa el costo. Junior, él te necesita ahora.-_me miró fijamente a los ojos-_

J.J.-Pero, ¿Qué saco, con todo lo que me costó salir de allí, entrar de nuevo? ¡Seremos presa fácil!

Kurt.-Quizás, pero no por el peligro te tienes que echar atrás. Menos ahora.

J.J.-Sí, pero-

Kurt.-Además, todas las chicas adoran a los héroes.-_sonrió-_

J.J.-¿En serio?...Bueno, entonces...¡Oye! ¿Crees que es todo lo que me importa? ¡Voy por ese niño!-_me di media vuelta-_

Kurt.-Sabía que funcionaría. Scott confiaba en ti.

J.J.-Lo sé, y se lo debo, así que iré por él. Y de paso conozco a su madre.

Kurt.-_caminó conmigo hasta la salida, iba con su cinturón repuesto, una gorra, y todo su equipamiento-_Bien, vamos.

X.-Un momento. También yo voy.-_dijo una voz tras de nosotros. Me volteé al instante-_

J.J.-...¿Sheldon?

Sheldon.-Así es.-_iba con su bastón-_

J.J.-Vamos, abuelo, no me hagas reír.

Sheldon.-Este abuelo le hizo a Synth más daño que tú, así que respeto.-_tomó la delantera-_¿Qué esperan, jóvenes?

Kurt.-Nada, señor, aquí vamos.-_asintió sonriendo-_

J.J.-¡Oh, oh! ¿Seremos como los tres mosqueteros?

Kurt y Sheldon.-¡No!-_gritaron al unísono-_

J.J.-Okey...-_suspiré y lentamente comencé a caminar hacia el complejo, yendo ahora los tres hacia el sitio que me reclamaba con macabra avidez. "Todo sea por mi propósito"-pensé, y me adentré en la oscuridad-_

-Chapter`s End-

Capítulo 24, y siento la gigantesca demora, pero estaba sin computadora (De hecho, este capítulo lo escribí en otra). Siento las inconveniencias que pueda causar esto, como también si el capítulo está diferente (Es otro Word también u.u) Quería agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, y más aún a los que me ayudan comentando y contándome su opinión ^^  
Otra cosa, quisiera darles la bienvenida a todos los Newcomers de la página, que estoy seguro prosperarán ampliamente.  
Quisiera dejar un saludo y un agradecimiento especial a Anan1995, un gran escritor de antaño en la página (Espero no se enoje ni se lo tome por "viejo" u.u)  
Gracias a todos, mis cordiales saludos, y les deseo buena suerte. Traeré pronto el próximo capítulo ^^ Una vez más, se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!


	25. Emociones Complejas

Capítulo 25: Emociones Complejas

Chris P.O.V.

_Aún no amanecía, era de madrugada, y yo aún recordaba aquel beso que le di a Jean. Ella dormía tranquilamente entre mis patas, disfrutando yo de su suave pelaje y su exquisito aroma. Lentamente pasé mi pata por su lomo para acariciarla, lo que hizo que ella se moviera y estremeciera un poco, despertando. Parecía realmente confundida, un tanto preocupada, y…triste…aunque no me hubiera dicho nada aún, podía observar en sus profundos ojos azules que algo andaba mal. Se separó de mí y bajó la cabeza, apenada ya muy notablemente, pues dio un suspiro y luego algo que pudo ser un sollozo._

Chris.-Jean…oye, tranquila…¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Jean.-Chris…-_dijo suavemente-_…No debí besarte…

Chris.-_"Con que eso…eso era…"-_Jean…no…yo…fui yo quién te besó…lo siento…no…no me controlé, pero te prometo que no pasará más…-_le extendí mi pata, pero ella la rechazó retrocediendo-_

Jean.-No es eso…es que…me hiciste recordar y sentir algo tan doloroso…algo que no he querido visualizar desde que perdí a mi familia…-_suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus patas. La oí sollozar-_

Chris.-_no sabía qué decir, pero era ya evidente que yo sentía algo por ella…y no era sólo cariño…-_Jean…-_sin saber qué hacer tampoco, y como un auténtico autómata, me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cuerpo suave y cálido con mis patas-_Yo-

Jean.-¿Alguna vez…has sentido amor?...-_preguntó con la mirada baja-_

Chris.-Pues…no sé si realmente amé…mi sentir a menudo es un misterio…aunque, sí hubo una chica…de nombre Luna…pero las cosas no resultaron, y terminamos nuestra relación…-_suspiré al recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos como amigos…para que al final las cosas no resultaran-_

Jean.-Al menos has amado…-_dijo con la voz quebrada, su tierno y delicado tono era ahora un susurro de amargura y tristeza-_Has sabido lo que es el amor…has tenido amigos buenos…que te quieren y te cuidan…

Chris.-¿Y tú no, Jean?-_pregunté mientras acariciaba su mejilla, aunque ya conocía la respuesta-_

Jean.-No…no los he tenido…nunca en mi vida…a quien más cerca estuve de amar fue Silver…pero me desterraron por ser una inútil…una loba que no sabía cazar…vegetariana…para nada les servía…por lo tanto…nadie…nadie ama a una inútil…

Chris.-Oye, por favor, no digas eso…lo que menos tienes es de inútil. Has ayudado mucho a Strider, ¿No es así?-_pregunté con cierto pesar-_

Jean.-Él es a quien más he llegado a querer en estos años…me ha dado tanto…y sólo por él es que algo de utilidad tiene mi vida…

Chris.-Sabes bien que eso no es verdad, Jean…-_puse mi pata en su hombro-_

Jean.-¿Tú que puedes saber, Chris?-_me miró a los ojos, con los suyos húmedos-_Confié en ti…te considero mi amigo…pero es todo…me caes bien…y eres uno de los pocos que conocen mi vida antes de esto…

Chris.-…¿Pero…?-_pregunté mirando al cielo, huyendo de su mirada-_

Jean.-…Pero ni siquiera me gustas.-_dijo mientras se levantaba-_Dudo que puedas gustarme, y lo siento, pero es así…

Chris.-¿Por qué me dices eso?-_consulté, mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta, y mi corazón apretarse. Claramente, estaba al borde del llanto, pero lo pude controlar…por suerte-_

Jean.-Porque…-_suspiró-_Me temo sólo me estés ayudando para intentar hacer que me enamore de ti…

Chris.-Estás equivocada, Jean, yo jamás…-_tomé su pata-_Jamás haría algo así.

Jean.-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura?-_preguntó en un tono que no supe reconocer-_

Chris.-No te engañes a ti misma, Jean, sé que tú conoces toda mi vida, y también mi personalidad. ¿Te engañaría acaso?

Jean.-…-_desvió la mirada rápidamente-_Supongo…que no…pero…ya…dejemos esto…me hace sentir mal…además tengo mucho frío.

Chris.-Igual yo, Jean.-_sonreí y mordí su cola-_

Jean.-Woh!-_se volteó, realmente extrañada, y sonrojada-_¿Qué…qué ha sido eso?

Chris.-Sabes que la mejor forma de pasar el frío es con abrigo, ¿Verdad? Podemos mantenernos activos un rato, o dormir, pero creo que es mejor lo segundo.

Jean.-No hay tiempo, pronto estará muy frío…dicen que el ejercicio calienta mucho el cuerpo también…-_añadió-_

Chris.-¿Y se te ocurre algo?-_pregunté acercándome a ella-_

Jean.-No en verdad…-_afirmó bajando la mirada, aunque a mí me pareció que sí pensaba en algo-_

Chris.-Comprendo…bueno, en cualquier caso, Jean, debes saber que no te ayudo porque intente algo sentimental. Te quiero y me importas, incluso más ahora, porque…bueno, no sé la razón por la cual Strider sea como es, pero tú has pasado por mucho sin colapsar ni entregarte a los malos sentimientos como el odio o la tristeza infundada…porque…pese a todo lo que has pasado, has seguido siendo buena y…tierna…y no eres como cualquier loba, eres especial, eres muy suave y realmente tierna…

Jean.-_alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos-_¿Tú…de verdad crees así de mí?-_ahora sus ojos no demostraban desconfianza o asomo alguno de dolor, sino una profunda ilusión-_

Chris.-Por supuesto, además de eso eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, también creo la más inteligente, y…seguramente…la más especial que he visto y conocido…y…y es todo un honor y un placer que me llames amigo y me quieras así…-_dije con una leve sonrisa y un ardor en el pecho que en verdad era como una caldera a punto de calcinarme entero, de un modo interno, mil veces más doloroso y agónico que quemarte exteriormente-_

Jean.-Chris…-_tomó mi pata y la estrechó-_Me haces sentir de un modo extraño…me gusta…pero me da miedo…cierta inseguridad, siento que…que no sólo me quieres, y me asusta pensar que…que quizás yo no te corresponda…eres mi amigo, el único y el mejor que he tenido, pero no quiero perderte…porque llegues a sentir algo por mí…y…y deje tus sentimientos sin corresponder…-_dijo con su voz suave como una caricia de algodón en mi oído. "Realmente su tono sonaba dulce incluso para darte una noticia horrible"-pensé mientras juntaba mis dedos y ajustaba bien las dioptrías en mi rostro-_

Chris.-Por eso no debes temer, Jean…sé lo que siento, y…bueno, al menos creo que sí. Que sé lo que siento, pero verdaderamente, si sintiera algo tan fuerte e importante, ya te lo habría dicho…créeme…no quiero aprovecharme de nuestra amistad para algo así, sino conocerte mejor y que lleguemos a tener una relación bonita…-_besé su pata-_…Sin olvidar, lo más importante, alejarte de Strider…

Jean.-_retiró su pata, y la leve sonrisa que me había ofrecido se desvaneció como un susurro que se lo lleva el viento para extinguirlo y ahogarlo bajo la suave brisa del olvido.-_No puedes hacer eso, Chris, ni tú ni nadie más podrá alejarme de aquí, porque…porque es mi hogar, es mi lugar en este mundo, donde por fin le he dado a mi vida un sentido, un propósito, y además tengo-

Chris.-Tu promesa.-_completé lo que era evidente la atormentaba-_

Jean.-…Sí…mi promesa. No soy alguien que rompa sus juramentos, Chris, mi familia me enseñó eso cuando era una cachorra, que uno siempre debía mantener sus promesas, en especial cuando es alguien que te ha ayudado o te ha apoyado en momentos difíciles, y, si no estuve dispuesta a romper promesas que habría hecho de niña, menos voy a quebrantar una como la que he hecho, ahora ya adulta, y con una consciencia completamente formada.-_dijo con la voz firme como pudo, la que aún así terminó siendo aquella suave y dulce que parecía expresar que, pasara lo que pasara, todo estaba bien, la que acompañó con el triste gesto de bajar sus orejas-_

Chris.-Pero Jean, tú has pasado por sobre, y has conocido el dolor, en su máxima expresión. Aún así, mantuviste tu alma y tu corazón puros…con Strider…sólo irás envenenando esas cosas hasta que ya queden como el interior de él, frío e insensible…tú no mereces eso, tú mereces tener una nueva familia, una que te merezca tal como tú a ella, y mereces ser feliz, vivir lejos de este lugar, en un bosque, por ejemplo…con alguien a quien ames con todo tu corazón…-_dije mientras con un dedo le acariciaba la mejilla-_

Jean.-¿Por qué iría yo a merecer algo así? Por mucho tiempo he ayudado a Strider…con cosas que son…-_carraspeó un poco, claramente contrariada, porque sabía la palabra, pero no quería usarla-_

Chris.-Cosas que son malas, Jean, tú misma lo sabes. Sabes que Strider es alguien malo, y quedarte aquí con él sólo te llevará a convertirte en un ser muy parecido a sí mismo…

Jean.-Chris, no puedo irme, no puedo dejarlo, prometí que aquí me quedaría, y aunque lo que Strider haga pueda parecer malo, sé que en el fondo él sólo busca algo mejor para este mundo.-_dijo firme, pero leí en su voz sus dudas-_

Chris.-¿Y qué entonces, Jean? ¿Seguirás aquí, destruyendo tu lindo interior día a día, convirtiéndolo en una esfera oscura, fría como el hielo?-_la tomé por los hombros intentando hacerla entrar en razón-_

Jean.-Esto…yo…n-no lo sé, Chris…realmente no sé qué hacer…en quien confié me traicionó, y por él perdí a mi familia y a mi manada, quienes yo pensé que me querían, que me apoyaban…estuvieron con él, Chris, cuando me desterraron de lo que siempre había sido mi hogar…aunque me fuera, ¿Qué es lo que hay para mí allá afuera?-_me miró interrogándome con su mirada, aquellos ojos azules profundos como una mezcla entre el mar y el cielo, pero que reflejaban una indecisión, una tremenda preocupación por una esperanza que no la había abandonado, no del todo.-_

Chris.-Durante nuestro trayecto, tenemos ciertos desafíos que nos hacen dudar de nuestro destino, de nuestro futuro y de lo que será de nosotros. Construimos nuestro destino en base a lo que hagamos con esos desafíos, porque siempre ha estado en nuestras manos, siempre nos ha pertenecido, y siempre serás tú quien decida cuál será el camino, cuál será el amanecer del día de mañana.

Jean.-_me miró igual varios segundos, hasta que rompimos en un cálido abrazo, realmente uno muy cálido.-_Chris…yo…creo que tienes razón…pero tengo miedo de darle a los demás una nueva oportunidad y equivocarme de nuevo…

Chris.-Bueno, todos sabemos que quien no se arriesga, no consigue cruzar el río, Jean.

Jean.-…Está bien…pero…pero…¿Y Strider?-_bajó la cabeza-_No lo dejaré así como así…

Chris.-Habla con él. Si de verdad lo quieres, háblalo con él cuando puedas.-_en realidad yo tenía ciertas dudas acerca de aquel plan, pero me pareció que opciones era lo que menos teníamos en aquellos momentos.-_

Jean.-Hablarlo…quizás…las cosas no salgan tan mal…-_afirmó ya algo más positiva-_

Chris.-Así se habla, Jean, ya verás que las cosas salen mejor de lo que esperas.-_sonreí inspirándole toda mi confianza-_

Jean.-_asintió con la cabeza, y luego de acordar lo que haríamos, sí, haríamos juntos como amigos, nos fuimos a dormir bajo un árbol muy alto. Nos recostamos a sus pies y ahí nos quedamos dormidos. Esta vez, me puse cerca de ella, pero eso no le molestó, y dormimos bastante cerca uno del otro, y, aún antes de que el sueño me venciera, me sentí…realmente feliz.-_

Mittens P.O.V.

_Lentamente me estiré y abrí los ojos, pero apenas lo hice, reconocí un olor extraño, de alguien que no conocía. Temiendo que fueran subordinados de Strider, me levanté de un salto, y, para mi enorme sorpresa, vi a Rhino durmiendo plácidamente con una hámster a su lado. Ladeé la cabeza, y, al principio pensé que estaba soñando, por lo que me mordí una pata. Di un quejido al sentir el dolor, y noté que en realidad, lo que eso menos tenía era de sueño. Me acerqué, incrédula, al roedor, y con una pata lo desperté._

Rhino.-Nhh…¿Quién es?-_preguntó dando un prolongado bostezo-_

Mittens.-¿Quién es? Papá Noel, Rhino, vine a dejarte tus regalos.-_dije girando los ojos-_

Rhino.-_se incorporó de un salto bastante ágil, considerando la contextura del roedor, y miró emocionado alrededor-_¿Gata? ¿Dónde se fue Santa?

Mittens.-Se aburrió de esperar que te levantaras, y le fue a dejar tus regalos a algún otro. ¿Quién es ella?-_indiqué con la pata a la hámster, que aún dormía-_

Rhino.-Ella, gata, es mi pareja, debes saber que nos amamos, y que somos muy felices juntos.-_aseguró con una gran sonrisa-_

Mittens.-¿Estás bromeando, roedor? ¿De dónde salió?-_pregunté entre irritada y preocupada-_

Rhino.-Oye, cuidado con como la tratas. Me estuvo siguiendo un buen rato, hasta que al fin cayó rendida por mis…-_pasó su pata por su cabeza, como hacen los humanos para hacer ademanes de alguien apuesto-_Encantos, jejeje…

Mittens.-_me golpeé la cara con la pata-_Seguro Rhino, todas desean a alguien como tú de pareja…-_dije sarcásticamente, cosa que al parecer, no notó.-_

Rhino.-Bien…Michelle…-_la sacudió con una pata, y la hámster se levantó dándole un golpe en la cara al incorporarse-_

Michelle.-Oh! Esto…yo…lo…lo siento, amor, no quise-

Rhino.-Descuida, no me dolió, ¡Porque soy un hámster de hierro!-_hizo los gestos que hacían los humanos con los brazos para exhibir su musculatura, aunque lo que Rhino pensaba eran músculos, era en verdad un montón de pelo cualquiera, y, claramente, Rhino estaba a punto de llorar con aquel golpe-_

Mittens.-No me metería con Rhino en una pelea, seguro con esos músculos acaba a quien sea.-_dije manteniendo mi tono, pero ahora mirando a aquella Michelle-_¿Hace cuánto que nos sigues?

Michelle.-Yo a ustedes no los seguía, seguía a este hámster tan apuesto y atractivo…-_dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Por alguna razón, no me dio confianza-_

Rhino.-Jeje, pues me encontraste, preciosa hamstercita…-_aseguró mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con suavidad-_

Mittens.-Rhino, vamos…saliste mientras dormíamos, ¿Verdad?

Rhino.-_alzó la cabeza-_Pues sí.-_dijo con un tono como si lo que hubiese hecho fuera algo netamente heróico-_

Mittens.-¿Y hace cuánto la conoces? Menos de un día, Rhino, apenas un par de horas…

Rhino.-Aún así nos amamos, gata, es amor a primera vista, término que al parecer no conoces…-_dijo sonriendo mientras se miraba las patas. Michelle me miraba, furiosa-_

Mittens.-Conozco ese término, roedor, y creo que no es buena idea. ¿Realmente crees que ella te ama? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, estar seguro?-_sin darme cuenta, preguntaba esas cosas porque estaba muy preocupada por Rhino-_

Rhino.-_ahora el enojado era él-_Déjanos, gata, confío más en Bolt que en ti, ¡Ya me parece que estás celosa de que el gran Rhino también tenga pareja!

Mittens.-_abrí la boca para protestar, pero, como para acentuar lo que Rhino había dicho, apareció Bolt a mi lado-_

Bolt.-Buenos días cielito, buenos días Rhino. Buenos días, pequeña…-_dijo sin percatarse-_…Un momento…¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-_se inclinó para verla, sonriendo-_

Mittens.-Bolty, qué bueno que al fin te levantas, mira, Rhino encontró a alguien, y-

Michelle.-Hola señor Bolt, me llamo Michelle, y soy la pareja de Rhino, ambos nos amamos.-_dijo sonriendo muy tierna, cosa que nunca hizo conmigo-_

Mittens.-Bolt, ¿Qué no es cierto que-

Bolt.-¿En serio? ¿Y hace cuánto se conocen?-_interrogó agitando su cola-_

Rhino.-Desde la noche anterior, Bolt, ¿No es eso genial?-_sonrió emocionado-_

Mittens.-_sonreí sabiendo que Bolt le cuestionaría que era muy poco tiempo, pero para mi sorpresa…-_

Bolt.-Pues es una gran noticia, me alegro mucho por ustedes, y espero siempre se amen así.-_dijo moviendo más la cola-_

Mittens.-¿Qué? ¡Bolt!-_él giró su cabeza hacia mí, confundido y algo asustado por mi grito-_¿Qué estás demente? ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

Bolt.-Bueno, podría haber sido amor a primera vista, cielo, cosa que no me extrañaría, y pienso que deberíamos estar felices por Rhino después de todo, ¿No?-_su sonrisa casi me hizo pensar que era una confabulación contra mí-_

Mittens.-Bolt, por favor…necesito que me apoyes aquí…-_tomé su pata, suplicante-_

Bolt.-Chicos…-_los miró, serio-_Tienen mi aprobación.

Rhino y Michelle.-¡Sí!-_dieron un salto y se abrazaron más-_

Mittens.-_suspiré y me resigné. Quizás todo era mi imaginación, pero aún así no me sentía del todo segura. Observé alrededor, y entonces una puerta blindada se abrió. Decía "Camino a la Prueba". Bolt se preparó, igual nosotros, y, seguido de él, entró la nueva pareja de enamorados. Suspiré otra vez, y estaba entrando ya, decidida a buscar a mi hijo, cuando vi sobre el techo una cámara de seguridad que nos observaba. Me pareció, que no era una mera coincidencia que aquella puerta se abriera luego de que Bolt les diera su aprobación, pero no sabía por qué. Sólo tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal…pero ya era tarde. No me di ni cuenta cuando había entrado a la habitación, y cuando oímos un crujir, y algo que se ponía en marcha. La segunda prueba había comenzado.-_

-Chapter´s End-

Lamento terminar el capítulo justo allí, pero creo que así queda un poco más "En suspenso" n_n Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, siento la demora, pero ayer ingresé al instituto, y lo iba a subir entonces, pero lo terminé reescribiendo =P. Cuídense mucho, les deseo mucha suerte, y que estén todos muy bien. Se despide hasta la próxima, Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, son el mejor apoyo que tengo n.n  
PD2: Saludos cordiales a todos mis amigos, AngelSlayer FS, Thazadar, Evan Tenkatsu, Hairu y Ratix. Gracias por todo!  
PD3: Un grato saludo a LEMR, un excelente amigo que me ha apoyado en momentos de dificultad. ¡Gracias!  
Cuídense, y nos estamos viendo n_n


	26. ¡Al Ataque!

Capítulo 26: ¡Al Ataque!

Luna P.O.V.

Luna.-¡Bobby!-_di un grito de terror al ver que por la inclinación de los túneles íbamos acelerando realmente muy rápido. Cerré los ojos por un momento, temiendo marearme completamente si seguía viendo nuestro trayecto, pero apenas unos segundos después de que cerré los ojos, me sentí suspendida en el aire. Pensé que quizás me había ya librado del túnel, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que así era, pues habíamos salido de este, pero caíamos directamente al bosque fuera del complejo. Sentí el terror renacer cuando vi que caeríamos con un enorme impulso contra unas rocas.-_

Bobby.-¡Inclínate atrás, Luna!-_gritó con fuerza para que lo oyera, e hice todos mis esfuerzos para lograrlo, cumpliendo mi cometido a tan sólo un par de segundos de estrellarme de cabeza contra ellas. Gracias al consejo de Bobby, aterricé duramente, pero a salvo, y sin un solo rasguño proveniente de las rocas. Me levanté y di un salto de alegría, emocionada-_

Luna.-¡Lo logramos, Bobby, lo!-

Bobby.-_pero por su peso, ampliamente superior al mío, él no pudo inclinarse, y pasó directo, con todo el impulso, contra mí, embistiéndome de un golpe directo en la cabeza-_

Luna.-_me tambaleé y terminé en el suelo, "Por qué siempre que me pasa algo que ver con un tubo termino mal"…-pensé recordando cuando Mittens y Rhino salieron disparados por el ducto de la prisión, resultando eso en que ella me diera un tremendo golpe-…"Bueno, creo que lo merecía"…-miré alrededor sintiendo un potente dolor de cabeza, mis ojos entrecerrándose, y vi que a Bobby le iba bastante peor que a mí, pues cayó directamente de cabeza contra las rocas, perdiendo el conocimiento instantáneamente. Cerré los ojos y di un suspiro entrecortado, luego sólo recuerdo que dejé mi rostro contra la tierra y ahí me desmayé.-_

-Quizás cuántas horas después-

Luna.-Auhh…-_di un gemido de dolor, y me levanté mareada aún, sobando mi cabeza con una pata. Bobby estaba despertando al mismo tiempo-_¿Bobby? ¿Estás…bien?

Bobby.-Eso creo…-_se levantó pesadamente, dando un suspiro y estirándose, viendo en un charco de agua su cabeza, la que parecía estar bien, al menos superficialmente-_L-Lo siento Luna, intenté inclinarme, pero-_su mirada se veía triste y avergonzada-_

Luna.-No te preocupes, Bobby…sé que no lo hiciste intencionalmente.-_asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí lo más cálida que pude, agitando mi cola para inspirarle confianza-_

Bobby.-_se puso a mi lado y me dio un suave abrazo-_Me alegro me disculpes…creo que-

X.-¿Y crees que hay chicas a donde vamos?-_sonó una voz a no mucha distancia…bastante cerca, mejor dicho, tras unos arbustos, donde se veía un sendero-_

Bobby.-¿Y eso?-_preguntó ladeando la cabeza, extrañado-_

Luna.-No lo sé, Bobby…¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver quién es?-_lo interrogué con la mirada, aunque la verdad me estaba llenando la curiosidad ya-_

X2.-¿Es eso lo único en lo que piensas? Tenemos una vida en juego, Junior, y eso es bastante más importante, al menos bajo mi punto de vista…-_dijo otra voz, esta sonaba mucho más seria-_

Luna.-¿Junior?...-_suspiré y miré a Bobby nuevamente-_No suena como un nombre para alguien peligroso…

Bobby.-Aún así, no creo que sea una buena idea arriesgarnos a que pueda ser un Hunter, o quizás algo peor…-_se alzó intentando ver por sobre el arbusto, pero este era muy alto-_

Luna.-_me mordí el labio y bajé la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo, cuando, de pronto-_¡Hola!-_salí corriendo, pasando por el lado del arbusto que nos separaba de los desconocidos-_

Bobby.-¡Luna!-_exclamó alarmado, uniéndose a mí sin demora alguna, incluso intentó ponerse delante de mí para protegerme, pero no se lo permití-_

_Vimos a quienes paseaban cerca de nosotros: Un San Bernardo de avanzada edad, robusto, pero con un bastón como apoyo para su pata. A su lado se encontraba un Akita Inu de ojos verdes que ya habíamos visto antes, igual que el San Bernardo, pero esta vez los acompañaba un desconocido, que me miraba sonriendo ampliamente, moviendo la cola._

Kurt.-Vaya vaya, si nos volvemos a encontrar chicos…-_nos dedicó a ambos una sonrisa, y estrechó la pata de cada uno, misma acción que realizó rápidamente Sheldon, sólo que el dijo, en vez de chicos, "Pequeños"-_

X.-_era un Pastor Alemán de mediana edad, que se acercó a mí…demasiado a mi parecer-_Hola preciosa, soy Junior…pero dime J.J.-_se lamió una pata y con ella se peinó-_

Luna.-Eh…hola, soy Luna…-_me hice a un lado poniéndome al lado de Bobby, sin embargo el recién llegado me siguió-_

Kurt.-Es bueno que nos hayamos encontrado…reencontrado, mejor dicho. Estamos buscando a Scott.

Bobby.-_ladeó la cabeza, y su cuerpo pareció tensarse-_¿Scott?...Creí que estaba con ustedes…

Sheldon.-Exactamente, joven, lo estaba, pero Synth programó un ataque a nuestra base, y se lo llevó una vez más…hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no es un enemigo cualquiera.

Luna.-¿Synth? ¿Qué tiene de especial que no pudo con toda la resistencia junta?-_pregunté preocupada más que cualquier otra cosa, y ciertamente, apenada por Bolt, aunque él no hubiese sabido que su hijo había estado a salvo por unos momentos-_

Kurt.-Es una máquina bastante poderosa y peligrosa, inteligente, y de gran potencial destructivo. Según lo que sabemos, Strider lo programó con un sistema de defensa militar nuevo que los humanos no alcanzaron a implementar.-_dijo ajustándose la gorra que llevaba-_

Luna.-Oh…-_alcé la cabeza, ya comprendiendo bien…o al menos creyendo tener una idea de lo difícil que había sido tener una cosa así frente a frente-_

J.J.-Sí, la verdad fui yo quien más lo dañó…-_dijo apoyando una pata en un tronco a mi lado, recostando su cuerpo en este, sonriéndome-_Soy realmente muy bueno peleando…

Kurt.-_suspiró y giró los ojos hacia la derecha-_Como digas…en fin, nuestro objetivo es ingresar al complejo, rescatar a Scott y luego ayudar a Bolt en todo lo que podamos para detener a Strider…

Bobby.-_asintió con una sonrisa, mientras yo me sentía bastante incómoda por la presencia de J.J tan cerca de mí-_Entonces iremos con ustedes, es justo lo que queremos también.

Luna.-Sí, sí, por supuesto, eso mismo. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos en marcha?-_me levanté y le di un empujón con una de mis patas traseras al tronco, haciéndolo rodar, y, por consiguiente, haciendo tropezar y terminar en el suelo al Pastor. No pude evitar soltar una levísima risita-_

Kurt.-_hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-_Me parece una excelente idea, cuanto antes partamos, mejor.

J.J.-No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien…-_se levantó, rojo de vergüenza, pero intentando mostrarse completamente bien-_

Sheldon.-En marcha entonces, jóvenes…-_comenzó a caminar usando su bastón para apoyarse, seguido de él fuimos Bobby y yo, Kurt a nuestro lado, y, por último, J.J., quien se había quedado un momento para sacudirse la tierra-_

_Habíamos caminado por varios minutos, hasta que Kurt nos indicó que nos detuviéramos. A pesar de que habíamos estado caminando en el bosque, ahora unas paredes metálicas hacían más estrecho el paso, y el suelo también presentaba planchas metálicas con cableado debajo. Me sentí ampliamente confundida y algo atemorizada, pero sin saber el por qué. Levanté la mirada y vi que había una enorme puerta metálica, una de las entradas al complejo._

J.J.-Oye, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? Íbamos avanzando tan bien hasta que-

Kurt.-Shht….-_dijo indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio. Nos señaló con un dedo que, sobre la puerta, había una pasarela donde habían varios canes…varios Hunters, mejor dicho, armados y apuntando entre la amplia vegetación del bosque. Había, frente a la puerta, un camión estacionado, y comprendí de inmediato que la entrada estaba muy bien resguardada, ya que además habían postes de luz que iluminaban el suelo que daba a la puerta, es decir, no podíamos salir de entre los arbustos sin que nos vieran.-_Se ve que ahora tenemos ciertas dificultades…no podemos acercarnos así como así, y contar con la buena suerte de que esa puerta pueda abrirse…

J.J.-Pues yo opino que me dejen ir solo, con mis insuperables habilidades de pelea los derrotaré sin ninguna dificultad…-_dijo sonriendo, mirándome, evidentemente intentando impresionarme, cosa que no estaba ni cerca de lograr-_

Sheldon.-Bien, joven, ve entonces…-_con su bastón lo empujó suavemente hacia el límite de los arbustos, y J.J., al verse en ese sitio, comenzó a gritar muy asustado. Sus gritos aumentaban a medida que mi risa también lo hacía, pero tuve que guardar silencio al ver que Bobby y Kurt me miraban extrañados, lo que me hizo silenciar mi risa, avergonzada-_

J.J.-P-prefiero que…eh…cambié de idea, mejor vamos todos. No creo sean dignos de verme luchar.-_alzó la cabeza intentando que no notáramos su sonrojo, cosa que no le funcionó-_

Bobby.-Bien…considerando las circunstancias, creo que tendremos que armar un plan..

Kurt.-_miró su cinturón, como haciendo un inventario mental de las cosas de las cuales disponía-_…Creo que tengo algo…será arriesgado…pero no veo otra opción…-_nos hizo una seña para que nos acercásemos, y luego comenzó a decir en voz baja, pero clara, qué íbamos a hacer para salir de esa-_

Kurt P.O.V.

Kurt.-¿Todos listos?...¡Bien, adelante!-_dije sin poder evitar cierta emoción.-_

Hunter.-Hey, ¿Qué es eso?-_señaló con el hocico a Luna, que iba saliendo, sonriendo de entre los arbustos-_

Luna.-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal la noche?-_sonrió y movió su cola frente a los dos Hunters que se habían acercado a ella-_

Hunter2.-Bastante fría la verdad, creo que-_un golpe de su compañero lo hizo callar-_

Hunter.-¿Quién eres y de dónde viniste? ¿Traes más contigo?-_me apuntó con su arma-_

Luna.-_delicadamente tomó el cañón de su arma y lo hizo bajar-_Por favor, no hay que ser agresivos…vine del bosque, estaba dando una ronda de inspección, pero no hay nada extraño.-_dijo en un tono bastante creíble. Por nuestra parte, todo seguía acorde al plan-_

Hunter.-¿Inspección?...De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu identificación?

Luna.-Identificación…oh, creo que traía una tarjetita, pero la perdí, la verdad es que tengo muy mala memoria…-_puso una pata en su cabeza, mientras yo me aferraba con fuerza a la rama de un árbol, trepándolo, hasta que conseguí llegar a la pasarela sobre la puerta, pero me quedé en la oscuridad esperando que no nos vieran. Para mi mala suerte, J.J., que estaba siguiéndome, quiso subirse en la rama, manteniéndose sobre las dos patas traseras, gritó-_

J.J.-¡Soy el rey del mundo!-_gritó en lo alto del árbol, en el preciso instante en que la rama se partía, dejándolo caer con un alarido, y fue entonces cuando uno de los Hunters en la plataforma tomó un foco e iluminó el árbol, descubriendo a Sheldon-_

Música de Ambientación: .com/watch?v=ZpbBFcobpiE&feature=related

Hunter.-¡Alerta, hay que dar la alerta!-_chilló, y fue corriendo hasta una especie de caseta que estaba al otro extremo de la pasarela, tocando un botón. Al instante una ensordecedora alarma llenó el lugar, y la puerta se abrió un instante sólo para dejar salir una gran tropa de Hunters armados, dispuestos a abatirnos. Dos Hunters con marcas rojizas en sus trajes salieron delante del grupo mayor-_

Kurt.-Rayos…adiós al sigilo.-_me lancé a correr, intentando llegar a la caseta, pero no alcancé a recorrer ni la mitad de la plataforma, pues esta voló en pedazos, obra de uno de los Hunters de traje rojizo, que había lanzado un potente explosivo a ella. El can que había accionado la alarma soltó una burlona risa, y me hizo un gesto de despedida con la pata-_

Sheldon.-_corriendo, salió de entre la vegetación y se lanzó tras unas cajas blindadas, agachándose, misma acción que repitió Bobby, quien se supone iría a hacer un ataque sorpresa por detrás, arruinado ahora por la imprudencia de J.J.-_

J.J.-_se levantó asustado, y, moviéndose como un autómata se lanzó a correr hacia los Hunters, pero al ver que se encontraba con uno frente a frente, retrocedió y fue a inclinarse junto con Sheldon y Bobby-_Lo siento…

Sheldon.-No hay problema, ya se nos ocurrirá algo…-_lo oí decir, mientras Luna me despertaba exclamando mi nombre…pues sí, iba cayendo, y gracias al llamado de ella, fue que me di cuenta, sacando mis garras y clavándolas en la puerta, claro, no frené ni reduje mucho la velocidad de la caída, pero sí le estaba restando potencia al impacto, sin duda-_

_Caí contra el piso, el que, por ser metálico, me hizo algo de daño, pero lo que era más importante en ese momento, era que estaba rodeado de Hunters. Me levanté, y de inmediato uno de los Hunters de mayor rango (O al menos eso supuse por su uniforme), se lanzó a embestirme, pero lo detuve con las patas delanteras, y lo contraataqué de la misma forma, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Este pareció reír._

Hunter.-Parece que sabes algo de pelea, Akita…dime Carlo…-_se quitó el casco, sonriendo maléficamente-_

Kurt.-No me interesa saber tu nombre…Carlo…sin intención de ser descortés…-_me recuperé y me puse en guardia-_

Carlo.-Jajaja…creo que Strider tiene razón en eso de llamarlos inferiores…en fin, eres muy descortés...-_comenzó a caminar en círculos, rodeándome, sacando de su cinturón un cuchillo de combate, el que tomó y puso en posición-_Veamos qué haces ahora…

Sheldon.-¡Kurtis!-_corrió hacia el círculo de Hunters, pero el otro de mayor rango lo detuvo de un puñetazo, entonces Bobby y Luna se lanzaron frente a él-_

Hunter.-Oh, vamos, como si no pudiera con ustedes…

Bobby.-Me he enfrentado a sujetos mucho peores que tú…-_gruñó-_

Luna.-Sí, igual yo…-_se inclinó gruñendo. Bobby la miró extrañado-_

Carlo.-¡Estás en una pelea, pon atención!-_me dio una patada y, blandiendo el cuchillo hacia mi cuello, intentó cortarlo, pero alcancé a reaccionar haciéndome atrás…aunque, aún así, el filo del arma me hizo un leve corte en la pata-_¿Qué pasa, cachorro? ¿Te da miedo ver a tus amiguitos morir?-_dijo jugando con el cuchillo entre sus dedos-_

Kurt.-No me asusta verlos morir…porque aquí ninguno de ellos morirá…-_dije secándome la sangre de la reciente herida-_Si tienes honor, pelea sin eso…

Carlo.-¡Jajaja, te metiste con el sujeto equivocado!-_pero, al ver que también yo portaba uno, y que lo desenfundaba, arrojó lejos el cuchillo, e hizo sonar sus dedos-_Bien entonces…¡Pelea!

Sheldon.-_tomando su bastón, se levantó pesadamente, dando un suspiro-_Llevaba tiempo sin que me golpearan así…

Hunter.-Me gusta conocer a mis enemigos…y que ellos me conozcan, me parece un detalle…"cool"-_dijo mientras se sacaba su casco, revelando sus ojos grises-_Me llamo Al…sí que va a estar buena esta pelea, ¿Verdad?

Bobby.-Entonces, Al…¡Debes saber que no nos va a ganar jamás!-_dio un paso adelante, igual que Luna-_

Kurt.-_asentí, sabiendo que no me quedaba otra que jugar su pequeño juego, pues estaba completamente rodeado de sus tropas, y así, le di una patada en la rodilla para desestabilizarlo, viendo luego que mi estrategia había funcionado, sujeté su cuello y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, lanzándolo atrás-_Parece que no eres tan fuerte como te crees…amigo…

Carlo.-_sonrió y se levantó de un salto, gruñendo-_Buen golpe, pero no es suficiente…

Bobby.-_mientras, él comenzó una fuerte pelea contra el otro mayor, llamado Al. Lanzaba y esquivaba mordidas, intentando golpear al can, pero el otro también luchaba muy bien-_

Kurt.-Entonces voy a tener que usar toda mi fuerza en esto…-_sonreí un poco cansado, y me puse en guardia nuevamente-_

Carlo.-_esta vez fue él quien me atacó, me mordió el cuello, aventándome al piso. Una vez allí, comenzó a presionar con fuerza mi pecho y mi estómago con sus patas, riendo-_

Kurt.-Ugh…-_cerré los ojos intentando retener el dolor, y, a tientas, conseguí encontrar uno de sus talones, al cual le di una patada con toda la potencia que podía estando acostado. Por suerte fue suficiente para que me soltara-_

Carlo.-Tú…¡Pequeño tramposo!-_de una patada en las costillas me hizo retroceder, lanzándome a lo que parecía una zona de carga. El círculo a mi alrededor se dispersó y abrió fuego contra Sheldon, quien alcanzó a refugiarse tras las cajas de munición.-_Ya me quitaste todo mi tiempo…¡Te mataré!-_dijo sacando ahora un cuchillo más grande que el anterior, con el que me hizo un corte en la mejilla-_

Kurt.-_fruncí el ceño, y le di una patada en el estómago, buscando en mi cinturón algo que me ayudase. No tenía algo que sirviera contra el cuchillo que él portaba, sólo los bastones de luma que traía, que aún con su dureza no me habrían ayudado, y mi arma de fuego.-_No…aún no me corresponde morir…-_le di un puñetazo, pero Carlo, sosteniendo mi pata, me hizo un nuevo corte en el costado-_

Carlo.-Qué mala suerte, realmente creí que ibas a hacer más…-_dijo, dándome una patada en el cuello, sacándome el aire-_

Luna.-¡Kurt!-_gritó mirando a lo lejos, pero Al entonces la sostuvo por detrás, y la lanzó con fuerza contra unas cajas-_¡Ay!

Al.-Vamos pequeña, sé que sabes pelear también…-_dijo riendo-_

Bobby.-_aprovechando su distracción, sujetó la cabeza de Al y se la azotó contra el suelo, pero este, dando un suave suspiro de dolor, se incorporó y le golpeó la mandíbula a Bobby con una luma similar a las que yo portaba, haciéndolo quedar de rodillas-_

Carlo.-Bien…¡Despídete, no tienes nada para hacerme frente!-_dijo mientras se cambiaba el cuchillo de una pata a la otra-_

Kurt.-Aún..t-tengo algo…-_dije levantándome, tomando mi linterna del cinturón-_

Carlo.-¡Ja! ¿Una linterna? ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, iluminarme?-_río burlonamente-_

Kurt.-No exactamente…-_le di un golpe con la palma en el cuello, luego tomé su cabeza e hice que la levantara, encendiendo la linterna muy junta a sus ojos, en el modo de máxima luminosidad. Inmediatamente dio un aullido de dolor, y comenzó a blandir su arma contra el aire, totalmente encandilado, sin darse cuenta que yo me había cambiado de sitio, y estaba ahora tras de él-_

Carlo.-¡Ggggrrrrr! ¡Acabaré contigo!-_chilló, agitando su arma como loco, mientras yo subía la escalera, y la desatornillaba para hacer más tiempo-_

Al.-_sostuvo con más fuerza a Bobby y comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos en la cabeza, mientras Luna intentaba levantarse e ir a ayudarlo. Llegué detrás de él, y me preparaba para darle un golpe que lo noqueara cuando me dio una patada en el pecho, tirándome de espaldas-_Ya te había visto…sí, soy alguien muy Groove…-_dijo sonriendo-_

Bobby.-Entonces…-_le agarró la pata y se la torció-_Esquive esto…señor Groove…-_le mordió el cuello y luego le dio un potente cabezazo. El desdichado can retrocedió un par de pasos, y luego se fue de espaldas, completamente aturdido-_Eso lo aprendí de Strider…

_Así, y con ambos Hunters mayores derribados, nos reagrupamos con Sheldon, pero también lo hicieron los Hunters, quienes formaban una hilera entre la puerta y nosotros, impidiéndonos el paso. Cuando me di cuenta, Carlo estaba arriba otra vez, muy mareado, pero al parecer consciente todavía. Al llegó al otro lado de la hilera a los pocos segundos, pero su mejilla tenía una herida sangrante, también sangraba levemente una de sus orejas gracias al ataque de Bobby._

Luna.-Esto no es bueno…

Música de Ambientación: .com/watch?v=RKqi22ZXY6s&feature=related

Carlo.-_gruñendo, dio la orden-_¡Abran fu-

_Entonces, antes de que los Hunters pudieran abrir fuego contra nosotros, el camión que había estado estacionado frente a la puerta nos envió un saludo con un gruñido del motor. Luna se asustó y me abrazó por el ruido, pero la impresión no sólo fue nuestra, sino también de los Hunters, que bajaban sus armas con la boca abierta. Las luces del camión se encendieron, y el motor rugió con fuerza._

Bobby.-¿Acaso es…?

Sheldon.-Me parece que sí, joven.-_dijo sonriendo levemente, apoyándose en su bastón, claramente cansado-_

_Y justo luego de lo que dijo Sheldon, el vehículo se lanzó contra los Hunters a gran velocidad. Los canes lanzaron sus armas, pues eran muy pesadas como para darles agilidad, y saltaron, huyendo despavoridos del camión que por poco los atropelló a todos. Carlo y Al se apartaron saltando a los costados, cubriéndose la cabeza con las patas el primero, el segundo mirando curioso a ver qué sucedía. El vehículo, avanzando furioso, detuvo de golpe su marcha al hundirse contra la puerta metálica, volando gran parte de esta en pedazos._

Luna.-¿Qué…acaba de pasar?-_miraba el vehículo destrozado, incrustado contra la puerta, con la mitad dentro de ella y la mitad fuera. Aún estaban girando los neumáticos, cuando el conductor bajó-_

J.J.-_saltó de la cabina del conductor, sonriendo emocionado-_No se esperaban esa, ¿Eh?

Kurt.-¡J.J, a un lado!-_grité preocupado-_

J.J.-Oh, vamos Kurt, no me arruines mi momento de fama…-_iba a seguir protestando, cuando sintió el combustible del vehículo rociar su pata, observando que el depósito de bencina del camión se había roto, y bañaba rápidamente el suelo metálico. Una chispa saltó de la puerta destruida, pues era eléctrica, y todo el charco de combustible se encendió en llamas dirigiéndose al camión, mientras J.J., gritaba aterrado, saltando tan lejos como pudo, aterrizando tras unas cajas. El fuego finalmente alcanzó al vehículo, y la mitad inferior de este se hizo añicos, volando los trozos de metal ardiendo por doquier, esquivándolos los Hunters, quienes corrían asustados perdiéndose de nuestra vista. Comprendí de inmediato que esa era nuestra última oportunidad.-_

Kurt.-Bobby, Luna…-_los miré a ambos, serio, corriendo hasta la puerta destrozada, la que comenzaba a derrumbarse junto al techo de la entrada-_¡Entren!

Bobby.-_asintió y de un salto pasó por entre el agujero en llamas, mientras las rocas ardiendo del techo caían también-_

Luna.-¡Vamos, Kurt!-_tomó mi pata e intentó saltar, pero la detuve-_

Kurt.-…No, Luna…ni Sheldon ni yo iremos con ustedes…-_estreché su pata-_

Luna.-_bajó las orejas, tragando saliva-_¿P-Por qué? ¡Podemos ir todos, vamos!

Kurt.-Lo siento Luna…deben ir ustedes…Sheldon y yo ya los alcanzaremos luego…-_dije mientras le daba un abrazo-_…Cuídate…vamos, ve con Bolt, él los necesita ahora…

Luna.-No quiero que se queden solos…-_suspiró, con los ojos húmedos, a punto de sollozar-_Si se quedan van a morir…

Kurt.-_sonreí levemente-_Nuestras vidas no valen tanto como todas las que ustedes salvarán de las garras de Strider…ve, Luna…cuídate…y ten buena suerte.-_palmeé su hombro, ella me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me besó en la mejilla-_

Luna.-¿Nos volveremos a ver?...-_preguntó mirándome a los ojos-_

Kurt.-_sonreí-_Te lo juro. Ve.

Luna.-_miró a Sheldon y asintió, estrechando su pata-_Adiós…

Sheldon.-Buena suerte, joven.-_le sonrió a su vez, y entonces ella desapareció tras la puerta que ya era alimento de las llamas.-_

J.J.-Okey, entonces, ¡Vamos por ellos!-_exclamó emocionado, dando un salto mientras los Hunters gruñían, furiosos-_

Kurt.-No, J.J., ve con los chicos, te necesitan más.-_dije extendiéndole la pata-_

J.J.-_miró mi pata y soltó una risa-_Jeje, sí que tienes buenos chistes, ¿Eh?

Kurt.-_por mi parte, no sonreí, tampoco Sheldon-_…Debes ir.

J.J.-Oye, oye, momento. Lo que pasa es que-

Sheldon.-¡Buen viaje!-_lo sostuvo con fuerza, y lo arrojó dentro de la puerta al tiempo que esta se derrumbaba por completo en un desastre de rocas, fierros retorcidos y fuego-_

J.J.-_lo último que oímos de él fue cuando atravesó por la puerta con un alarido-_

Kurt.-_miré alrededor, y los Hunters ya nos estaban rodeando de nuevo. Sonreí levemente y me lancé tras las cajas blindadas, lo mismo hizo Sheldon, con un poco menos de prisa por el uso de su bastón. Ordené tan rápido como pude las cajas, pero aún así sentí un potente ardor en el costado. Me derrumbé, y, al ver mi costado, vi que me habían disparado. Exhalé un suspiro, y pude ver que quien me disparó no era otro que Carlo, que sostenía un arma de fuego en la pata. Antes de que pudiera dispararme de nuevo, Sheldon me arrastró tras las cajas-_

Sheldon.-¡Kurtis!-_miró mi herida, sacudiéndome-_

Kurt.-_con esfuerzo, valiéndome de todas mis energías, me levanté-_…E-Estaré bien…-_cerré los ojos apoyándome en las cajas, sintiendo un fortísimo dolor de cabeza-_Lo lograrán…lo sé…los chicos lograrán detener a Strider…

Sheldon.-Igual yo, Kurt, igual yo.-_sonrió, mirando por sobre las cajas a momentos-_Vaya, nos están acorralando…

Kurt.-Da igual…-_sonreí débilmente-_Cumplimos la misión, Sheldon…cumplimos con nuestra parte…-_cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio inferior, mientras sentía la sangre brotar suavemente de mi costado, manchando mi pata-_Mi consciencia está limpia…

Sheldon.-_asintió-_Opino exactamente igual…misión cumplida, Kurtis, estoy orgulloso.-_revolvió un poco el pelo de mi cabeza con gesto paternal-_

Kurt.-Gracias…-_hice una reverencia con la pata, una especie de saludo militar, y luego suspiré, entrecerrando los ojos-_

_Lo último que recuerdo, fue a los Hunters comenzando a acorralarnos en las cajas. Mi herida era profunda, y las balas ya estaban destrozando las cajas a pesar de su material. Pensé que después de todo no debía estar triste…había tenido una vida plena, y mi mayor misión en la vida había sido cumplida. Strider caería, de eso estaba seguro, y yo fui uno de los que contribuí a ello…jeje…recuerdo que antes de cerrar los ojos, me pareció ver a una perrita, no pude reconocer su raza, pero parecía bastante hermosa. Se estaba acercando a mí, y me extendió su pata. La estreché con suavidad, sintiendo una especie de calor interno._

X.-¿Y qué hay de tu corazón?, ¿Amaste alguna vez?-_dijo una voz suave proveniente de la figura_-

Kurt.-_alcé un poco la mirada, cansado_-No lo creo...no lo recuerdo...auh...-_pasé mi pata por mi herida_-...¿Quién...eres?...-_aquella figura me produjo cierto calor...cierta felicidad. Por un momento mi herida pareció dejar de doler-_

X.-Eso depende, depende de si quieres conocerme o no, y solo hay un modo de que me conozcas, no puedes perecer aquí.-_su suave voz pareciera armonizar todo mi ser-_

Kurt.-_intenté levantarme, le extendí mi pata_-Por favor...d-dime tu nombre...-_me arrastré hacia ella, lentamente-_

X.-¿Prometes que no te rendirás, que continuaras adelante para poder conocernos algún día?

Kurt.-Yo nunca me he rendido...pero...esta vez...jeje...no me va a ser fácil...está bien...me gustan los desafíos...-_sonreí con suavidad y le extendí mi pata_-Al menos...¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

X.-_al fin pude apreciar su raza: Era una preciosa Border Colie, quien estrechó mi pata_-Angie-me sonrío espléndidamente-

Kurt.-¿Angie?..Pues...gracias...-_me levanté y le di un abrazo, pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, otra vez estaba en el campo de batalla, las balas pasaban silvando por sobre mi cabeza, y varios trozos de madera salían disparados al recibir su impacto. Me mordí el labio suavemente-_Angie...por ti...n-no me rendiré...

Sheldon.-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?-_preguntó al ver que me había despertado-_

Kurt.-Nada…sólo…nada…-_cerré los ojos y me apoyé en las cajas, sonriendo, mientras lentamente me iba quedando inmóvil. Después de todo, quería volver a ver a la chica.-_Creo que esto no ha terminado…

Bobby P.O.V.

_Terminamos dentro del complejo, en una especie de bodega, la puerta y el techo de la entrada había colapsado, ya en llamas. Me acerqué a un pasillo largo que allí había, junto a Luna y Junior, quien entró disparado por la puerta en el último momento._

Luna.-Kurtis y Sheldon…hicieron algo muy valiente…les ruego que cuando salgamos de esto, les recordemos…-_dijo con la cabeza gacha-_

Bobby.-_asentí con suavidad-_Prometo que será así.

J.J.-Miren eso…-_señaló apresuradamente una puerta, que decía "Camino a la prueba" estaba cerrada, pero de inmediato sentí tres aromas que conocía bien cruzándola-_

Bobby.-_acerqué mi oreja a la puerta y pude oír un maullido y un suave ladrido. Me volteé y anuncié con emoción, pero aún con cierta pena-_Chicos, los encontramos.

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo 26. Quería agradecer a todos quienes leen esta historia, y más aún a quienes dejan sus reviews expresándome su opinión. Pronto subiré el capítulo 27, y de verdad les agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me dan al leer esta, mi historia n.n  
¡Cuídense mucho, se despide deseándoles a todos lo mejor una vez más, Xixh4n-Cris! =D

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor

PD2: Mis cordiales saludos a Angel Slayer F.S, Shadow Darklight, Thazadar, LEMR, Hairu, Ratix, CapitanPrice y Wolf-Rafael n_n ¡Muchas gracias, y suerte en todo!


	27. La Segunda Prueba

Capítulo 27: La Segunda Prueba

Bolt P.O.V.

_Oímos unos rasguños y un par de voces conocidas tras la puerta, pero apenas ingresamos a la habitación, esta había quedado sellada. Miramos alrededor, y vimos que había una escalera para descender, luego dos puertas con una luz roja, una especie de…era similar a un laberinto de cristal, el que había subido por unas cadenas cuando entramos a la habitación, podíamos ver a través de sus paredes, divisando así dos llaves, las que supuse de inmediato eran las que servían para las puertas de luz roja. Nos volteamos unos instantes e intentamos entablar comunicación con nuestros compañeros._

Mittens.-¡Hola! ¿Quién anda ahí?-_preguntó tocando la puerta-_

Luna.-_no la veía, pero era su voz, de eso estaba seguro-_¡Nosotros! ¡Estamos Bobby, J.J y yo!

Rhino.-¿Quién?-_preguntó extrañado, y yo ya iba a explicarle, cuando recordé que tampoco conocía a alguien llamado así-_

Mittens.-¿Quién es J.J.?-_susurró mirándonos muy confundida, pero al notar en nuestros rostros la misma expresión que ella tenía, simplemente se dio media vuelta-_Creo que no podrán pasar hasta que hayamos terminado la prueba, chicos…lo siento.-_dijo mientras ponía una pata sobre el frío metal-_

Bobby.-No hay problema, esperaremos lo que sea necesario, pero es buena idea que se cuiden de Strider…-_contestó tranquilamente-_

Michelle.-No nos pasará nada, ya nos veremos cuando hayamos terminado la prueba.-_dijo en un tono neutral-_

Luna.-_su voz sonaba ahora algo confundida-_¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Rhino.-Michelle, mi pareja, nos amamos con todo el corazón…-_dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba. Me limité a sonreírles a ambos-_

Bolt.-Sí, es una compañera nueva, amigos, ya la conocerán cuando nos reunamos.-_realmente estaba ansioso por verlos de nuevo, pues llevábamos tiempo sin verles, y no estábamos seguros de su estado-_

X.-¿Está aquí esa…Mittens?-_sonó una voz tras la puerta, luego un sonido de algo hueco siendo golpeado, y una protesta de Luna-_Auch…

Luna.-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en eso? A veces eres irritante…-_dijo en un tono de clara molestia-_

Bobby.-Chicos, no es momento de ponerse a pelear…-_intentó calmarlos, deduje que Luna le había dado una cachetada a ese tal "J.J."-_

Mittens.-Yo creo que-

Voz.-_empezó a sonar un altoparlante sobre aquel laberinto, era la voz de Strider, pero esta vez parecía estar en vivo-_Felicidades por su ingreso a esta prueba. Les explicaré de un modo simple en qué consiste. El laberinto que tienen frente a ustedes, contiene dos llaves, cada una de ellas abrirá la puerta correspondiente, dejando el paso libre. Para ingresar al laberinto, habrán notado que es muy estrecho…su tamaño es tan reducido, que para ir dentro, necesitarán un hámster…-_en ese momento tanto Mittens como yo dirigimos nuestra mirada a Rhino-_Sabiendo cómo piensan los seres como ustedes, sé que no han observado el techo de este lugar, pero, para evitarles tener que verlo, les aclaro…hay explosivos en cada viga que soporta la infraestructura. Tienen tiempo, dos minutos antes de la detonación, y en esos dos minutos tendrán que abrir ambas puertas, es decir, tienen un minuto por cada llave. Sin embargo, Rhino puede irse inmediatamente una vez cruce el laberinto, es tu decisión si volver o no por tus compañeros. Aunque sé lo que harás, y te lo advierto desde ya. Es poco tiempo, no lograrás abrir ambas puertas a menos que seas realmente rápido, característica…que no tienes. Dos minutos, cuando el tiempo haya terminado, el lugar en el que se encuentran explotará. También aprovecharé esta instancia para contarles que Scott, su amado hijo, está nuevamente en nuestro poder, gracias al apoyo de Synth. Si quieren volver a verlo, hagan lo que crean necesario.

Mittens.-¿Entonces sólo Rhino participará en esta prueba?-_preguntó seria, intentando disimular el temor que tenía por Scott-_

Strider.-No. Como verán, el laberinto tiene ciertos obstáculos, los que ustedes pueden desactivar, dejando el camino libre para el hámster. Para hacerlo, hay dos palancas por obstáculo, las que deben jalar los que consideren tengan más fuerza.-_Mittens me observó unos instantes, luego miró mejor el laberinto, y, ciertamente, habían dentro obstáculos como lanzallamas pequeños-_De esta forma, podrán seguir. Suerte.

Bolt.-Espera, ¿Cuántas pruebas son?-_pregunté frunciendo el ceño-_

Strider.-Ya lo verán ustedes mismos.-_dicho esto, cortó la transmisión del altavoz-_

Bolt.-_suspiré y miré el laberinto-_Tendrás que ir tú, Rhino…

Rhino.-_asintió, y me miró a los ojos profundamente, serio, como pocas veces lo había visto…bueno, en verdad no tan serio, sino más solemne-_No los dejaré aquí, Bolt, lo prometo.

Mittens.-Eso ya lo sabemos, roedor.-_dijo ella acercándose al tablero en el cual estaban ubicadas las palancas-_Mejor ve, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Bolt.-_me acerqué a Mittens, y luego le di una sonrisa a Rhino-_Rhino, si ves que el tiempo está por acabarse…sólo ve, ¿Sí?

Rhino.-Eso no sucederá, Bolt, somos un súper equipo, ¿Verdad?-_dijo mientras hacía sonar su cuello-_No me esperen despiertos…-_sonrió, y luego, rodando, ingresó al laberinto ayudando yo a Rhino, y Mittens a Michelle, quien fue tras él inmediatamente-_

_El contador de tiempo sonó y comenzó la cuenta atrás. Eran dos minutos exactos, incluso los milisegundos estaban allí, en aquel pequeño marcador que estaba en el techo, Rhino se movía de una forma bastante ágil, al menos hasta donde yo lo había visto, pero bueno, dicen que alguien es capaz de hacer cosas increíbles ante el peligro…siguió avanzando y escalando pequeños bloques de cristal, hasta que se halló frente a un lanzallamas, que se activó, dejando su peligrosa carga a centímetros de Rhino._

Rhino.-¿B-Bolt?-_indicó el lanzallamas, pero no parecía tener miedo-_

Bolt.-Vamos Mittens…uno, dos….¡Ahora!-_tomé la palanca, ella hizo lo mismo con la otra, y jalándola con un poco de fuerza, la que Mittens sostenía cedió, pero la que yo tenía entre las patas estaba muy dura, y realmente era un desafío desatorarla-_Ah…es…d-difícil…-_suspiré, y en ese momento se me ocurrió que con Bobby allí, las cosas habrían sido bastante más fáciles…y lo peor era que sí estaba, pero al otro lado de la puerta blindada, para nosotros impenetrable. Suspiré y di un grito, esperando así reunir todas mis fuerzas, apoyando mis patas traseras en el tablero, jalando una última vez, y, a los dos segundos de jalar, la palanca finalmente cedió con un chasquido, entonces mordiéndome el labio, giré un poco mi cabeza, para ver que, efectivamente, el lanzallamas se había sido desactivado, por lo que Rhino siguió su camino, bastante apresurado. Al ver el contador, ya quedaba un minuto y treinta segundos para la explosión-_

Mittens.-¡Vamos, roedor, tú puedes hacerlo!-_lo alentó con furor, levantando las patas por unos segundos, haciendo que el dispositivo volviera a encenderse…pero, por suerte, Rhino y Michelle ya habían cruzado y estaban fuera de peligro.-_

Michelle.-Rhino…este sitio…no me gusta…no es romántico..-_protestó dando un bufido-_

Rhino.-Lo sé, Michelle, tú descuida, cuando salgamos de aquí, iremos a cenar y a ver la serie de Bolt juntos…¿Qué te parece?-_sonrió sin detenerse-_

Michelle.-Me parece una excelente idea…-_sonrió a su vez, creo que lo habría abrazado, pero el laberinto era muy estrecho como para eso-_

Bolt.-Eso es, Rhino…¡Ya queda poco!-_exclamé emocionado, al ver que mi amigo se acercaba a una cajita de cristal, sobre la cual se encontraba la primera llave. Rhino, con dificultad, saltó y se aferró al borde, escalando lentamente, hasta que llegó a su objetivo, tomando la llave con energía-_

Rhino.-¡Jaja, sí! ¡Nadie puede contra el gran Rhino!-_exclamó lleno de una palpitante emoción, y dio un salto para seguir cubriendo el laberinto, con Michelle a sus espaldas. Miré el contador casi por reflejo, porque la verdad no quería hacerlo. Quedaban cincuenta segundos para la detonación.-_Vamos…yo puedo hacer esto…-_y así prosiguió hasta encontrar un nuevo obstáculo, una sierra circular que giraba impidiendo el paso-_Chicos…

Bolt.-Un segundo…_-volví a tomar la palanca y repetí la operación, pero, por haberla soltado, esta se había atorado con más fuerza ahora, y ni impulsando mi cuerpo hacia atrás completamente logré sacarla-_Ouch…-_dije entre dientes, cerrando los ojos, presionando con fuerza la palanca entre mis patas, jalándola con todo lo que me quedaba de energía, que tampoco era mucha al haber finalizado la primera prueba, a pesar de haber descansado luego de ella.-_

Mittens.-Vamos orejón…tú puedes hacerlo…hazlo por mí…hazlo por nuestro hijo…-_dijo mientras sostenía su palanca entre los dientes, jalándola con la cabeza hacia atrás, con mucha dificultad. Comprendí que luego de apagar el primer obstáculo, estaban sus patas bastante adoloridas.-_

Bolt.-Yo…lo haré…puedo lograrlo.-_dije lleno de decisión, tomando la palanca con los dientes también, inclinando mi cuerpo y luego haciéndolo atrás tanto como podía, hasta que la palanca nuevamente aflojó, separándose un poco del tablero-_

Michelle.-_al ver que la sierra se detenía y bajaba un poco, saliendo del camino, empujó a Rhino adelante, pues ya nos quedaban sólo treinta segundos.-_¡Vamos, amor, estás frente a Bolt, el súper perro, demuéstrale qué puedes hacer!

Rhino.-_alzó la mirada, y, sonriendo, exclamó-_¡Súper Rhino al ataque!-_y, apenas dijo eso, comenzó a correr con tanta energía como se lo permitía su cuerpo, desplazándose velozmente a través de nuestra segunda prueba, alcanzando el cubo de la segunda llave cuando quedaban veinte segundos. No tuve que mirar mucho, para comprender que ese cubo estaba muy alto. Rhino no iba a alcanzarlo.-_Ah, un obstáculo del maligno Doctor Cálico…-_dijo imitando la pose de lo que era mi "súper ladrido", y, apenas lo hizo, Michelle subió sobre él, y, impulsándose con su lomo, de un salto, se aferró al borde del cubo. Por ser una hembra, y ser más delgada que Rhino, saltó sobre este sin dificultad, y tomó la llave, arrojándosela a Rhino. Quince segundos.-_

Mittens.-Es muy poco tiempo…¡Aprisa, roedor!-_había corrido hasta la primera puerta, yo no lo había notado, pero apenas me percaté corrí tras de ella, imitando sus movimientos-_

Rhino.-¡Ya voy!-_exclamó ahora muy nervioso. Salió por el otro extremo del laberinto, y con las llaves en las patas, subió a Michelle sobre él nuevamente, ella abrió la segunda puerta, pero cuando entraron, a abrir la primera, que era la que nos habría dejado pasar, la que recién habían abierto comenzaba a cerrarse. Diez segundos.-_

Bolt.-_abracé con amor a Mittens y besé su nariz. Sin saber ella por qué lo había hecho, simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Ella rompió a llorar dejando su cabeza en mi pecho-_Ve, Rhino. Depende de ti salvar a Scott ahora.-_dije sonriendo-_

Rhino.-¿Q-Qué?...-_me miró incrédulo, tanto que la segunda llave se le cayó-_No…

Bolt.-Sí, Rhino, ve, estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo.-_sonreí y puse mi pata en la puerta-_Te quiero.

Mittens.-_suspiró y dijo, entre sollozos-_Igual yo…roedor…las veces que te dije que la caja mágica no funcionaba porque Cálico interrumpió la señal…no era verdad, simplemente era yo que la desconectaba…-_dijo, sin poder evitar una risita, yo la miré algo divertido por tan extraña confesión-_

Rhino.-¿Uh?...¡Oh, gata, me las vas a pagar!-_exclamó enardecido, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura magnética. La puerta se abrió al instante…quedaban dos segundos…uno…cero. Cerré los ojos.-_

Bolt.-_bajé las orejas listo para oír las vigas colapsar y destruirse, pero pasaron diez, quince segundos, y nada de eso ocurría. Lentamente, abrí los ojos, y noté que Rhino y Michelle nos estaban abrazando también. Miré al techo, y vi que el contador no había pasado del segundo número dos. Simplemente, se había detenido allí. Incrédulo, mecí un poco a Mittens-_Amor…

Mittens.-_apretando los dientes, abrió primero sólo un ojo, pero al ver que nada había sucedido, abrió el otro, realmente extrañada-_¿Qué…no iba a colapsar el techo?

Bolt.-Quizás la prueba…no era realmente abrir ambas puertas y escapar…-_dije con una sonrisa-_

_Pero antes de que pudiera dar un brinco de alegría y emoción, la puerta tras de nosotros se abrió, y al instante vinieron corriendo Luna, Bobby, y un Pastor Alemán de aspecto curioso, que no conocíamos. Luna se lanzó sobre mí a darme un abrazo, Bobby hizo lo mismo con Mittens, sólo que no tan fuerte como Luna me abrazó a mí, por temor a lastimarla. El Pastor, que deduje era J.J., simplemente sonrió acercándose a Mittens._

J.J.-Hola linda…-_dijo mientras se lamía una pata y se peinaba, sonriendo-_¿Sabes que soy soltero? Junior, pero dime J.J.

Mittens.-_observó al can con una cara de extrañeza e incomodidad-_Pues…felicidades.-_dijo sonriendo, esperando irritar al recién llegado-_

Luna.-Cielos chicos, oímos todo el alboroto…sentimos mucho no haberles ayudado…intentamos de todo, pero la puerta simplemente no quería abrirse…-_por el tono que tenía, me di cuenta de que estaba muy agitada, igual Bobby y el último can, aunque ese no tanto-_

Bobby.-Gracias a…Kurtis…pudimos infiltrarnos…-_dijo entrecortadamente-_

Mittens.-¿Kurtis?-_me miró ladeando la cabeza-_

Bolt.-De la Resistencia…es realmente bueno saberlo, ahora somos más, podemos ganarle a Strider…-_dije sonriendo, emocionado, cuando-_

Luna.-Bolt…él…él no entró. Nos ayudó a entrar…pero antes de que él lo hiciera, el tejado se derrumbó…y…quedó afuera…me temo…-_bajó la cabeza y las orejas-_Que los emboscaron. A él y a Sheldon…

Bolt.-_al oír eso, también bajé las orejas-_Fue un gesto muy noble…

J.J.-Sí, aunque el verdadero héroe aquí…-_una mirada penetrante de Mittens hizo que guardara silencio-_Está bien, está bien, no dije nada, ¿Okey?-_suspiró-_

Strider.-_volvimos a oír su voz por el altoparlante-_Bien hecho. Como habrán notado, la infraestructura no resultó dañada. Se preguntarán por qué. Y es simple la respuesta, al menos para mentes inferiores como las suyas. Lo que han visto, es que su roedor compañero, pudiendo quedar a salvo sólo él, optó por correr el riesgo de volver por ustedes. Algo noble, podrían decir, pero lo que sí es cierto, es que, al estar abiertos ambos seguros de las puertas, se desactivaron los explosivos. ¿Por qué? Las emociones pueden salvarlos, pero también tienen su parte oscura. No crean que por sentir se han salvado, aunque eso podría parecer a primera vista, esto no es más que el inicio de lo que llamo…una gran verdad, para los inferiores. Y es tan simple como, "Si sienten, recibirás algo bueno, pero en el fondo lo que yace esperándote, es una intención oscura, que han de descubrir…muy pronto" No les quitaré más tiempo de su…pequeña reunión familiar. Gocen el tiempo que les queda.-_sin más, la voz se cortó repentinamente-_

Bolt.-_suspiré-_Le demostraremos a Strider que está completamente equivocado…

Luna.-Cuenta conmigo, Bolt.-_dijo con gran decisión, agitando lentamente la cola-_

Mittens.-Con todos nosotros, orejón.-_se me acercó y me abrazó, yo la correspondí y luego nos besamos profunda y largamente, cerrando los ojos, mientras Luna y Bobby sonreían y aplaudían, y Rhino y Michelle, simplemente, nos imitaban.-_

_La puerta que estaba más allá del laberinto se había abierto hace ya unos minutos, había un tablero eléctrico que decía "Prueba Final". Sin embargo, había ahora una puerta blindada de gran grosor, y una especie de abertura con forma cilíndrica en el techo, al observar por ella podíamos ver las estrellas, pero nada más que ellas cubriendo el cielo nocturno. Nos acomodamos a descansar, todos felices de encontrarnos, en especial…J.J, que miraba a Mittens de un modo que me resultaba muy desagradable, pero Bobby me convenció de que estaba de nuestro lado, así que me puse a dormir sin más, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las patas por el esfuerzo físico que tuve que hacer para accionar las palancas. "Menos mal que ya sólo queda una", pensé, sonriendo, segundos antes de caer dormido._

Strider P.O.V.

_Estaba sentado observando por el ventanal de mi habitación la lluviosa noche, acompañada de relámpagos y potentes truenos. Hacía varios minutos que había abandonado el sitio donde aquel grupo de inferiores había sido probado, y, tal como esperaba, noté que se dejaban llevar por simples emociones._

Strider.-¿Creen que se han salvado? No, el apocalipsis recién comienza…

_Y era completamente cierto. Sin Jean, las tareas administrativas eran más lentas, pero estaba en la fase final del plan. Alcé un poco la cabeza, en el mismo instante en que un relámpago caía cerca de la ventana, cubriendo con un flash la habitación por algunos segundos. "Emociones…una de las razones por las cuales este mundo es como es…lleno de inferiores"…-pensé mientras me ajustaba los anteojos. Al ver hacia abajo, contemplé mi plan, que avanzaba sin problema alguno, y consideré que en dos, quizás tres días cuando mucho, se llevaría a cabo. Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí hasta la compuerta, cuando noté sobre el escritorio una foto. En ella estábamos Jean y yo, creo que era mi cumpleaños. Ella me estaba abrazando y sonreía, yo no. Nunca me gustó sonreír o abrazar a los demás. Inevitablemente, uno de los relámpagos pareció iluminar mi mente. Secretos, vivencias de otro ser…dejé la foto sobre el escritorio nuevamente, observando que debajo había un pastel que Jean me había preparado. Decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Strider"…y es que era uno de los dos seres que conocía esa fecha, uno de los cuales ya no vivía. Me acerqué al ventanal una vez más, y lentamente comenzaron a llegar a mi mente imágenes del pasado…imágenes del pasado de-_

Strider.-Un ser que ya no existe.-_y así fui rememorando cada suceso de aquella existencia…desde el comienzo…el auténtico comienzo._

-Chapter´s End-

Este fue el capítulo 27 amigos míos, quería agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, realmente aprecio sus opiniones y su apoyo, actualizaré pronto, y…bueno, quería dar un aviso, es en verdad una votación, y se trata de escoger tu personaje favorito de Destinos Unidos 2. ¿Cuál es tu favorito? ¡Vota ya! =D

-Strider  
-Jean  
-Synth  
-Kurtis  
-Junior (J.J.)  
-Sheldon  
-Zero

Creo que es todo, amigos míos, cuídense mucho, y les deseo una vez más, lo mejor en todo aspecto, se despide cordialmente, Xixh4n-Cris n.n

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!

PD2: Ya se pueden ver en mi profile, los archivos de **Jean, Kurtis **y **Synth.**

PD3: Quisiera saber su opinión, acerca del pasado de Strider. ¿Les interesaría verlo en el próximo capítulo? Su historia consta de tres a cuatro capítulos, y en caso lo quieran, les agradecería de sobremanera me digan si quieren ver la historia completa (De corrido), o entrecortada. ¡Gracias por todo!


	28. Memorias De Un Alma Oscura: Génesis

Capítulo 28: Memorias De Un Alma Oscura, Primera Parte: Génesis

-Diez años, ocho meses antes de la segunda prueba-

¿Cómo se forma un ser? ¿Es la maldad natural, o simplemente es uno quien escoge el camino? ¿Puede la luz perdurar en nuestras vidas luego de haber conocido el más profundo dolor en el alma? La respuesta no es simple, y nunca lo será…

Se acerca el invierno, y en aquella casa sobre la colina, donde duerme tranquilamente un pequeño cachorro, de raza Husky Siberiano pura, comienza la historia de uno de los seres más oscuros del planeta. Está acurrucado en su pequeño colchón, tiene una semana de nacido, sus ojos aún no se han abierto para ver el mundo exterior, pero, ¿Podrá ser luz lo primero que vea?

Strider P.O.V.

_Me estiré con mucha suavidad, tenía hambre, así que empecé a llamar a mi madre, a quien sentí a mi lado inmediatamente. Me abrazó, pero yo no, no sabía cómo abrazar a alguien, ya que, después de todo, aún no podía ver. Sentía su suave voz acariciando mis oídos, pero nunca llegué a conocer su nombre. Tampoco el de mi padre. ¿Podría, siendo un cachorro, imaginar lo que vendría en el futuro? No. Nadie piensa en el futuro cuando es inferior._

_Sentí que mi persona me alzaba y acariciaba mi cabeza, probablemente sonriendo, oí cierta parte de su risa._

Persona.-Buenos días pequeño, ¿Dormiste bien?

_Claramente, habría respondido si hubiese sabido qué decirle, aún no sabía cómo dormía, o si había soñado algo. ¿Qué podría haber soñado si no había visto nada del mundo? Nada, claro. Di un ladrido que en verdad no significaba nada, y me dejó en el suelo, donde llegó mi madre nuevamente, a alimentarme, comentándole a mi padre que era un hermoso ejemplar de la raza. Hasta donde llegué a saber, mis padres eran Husky Siberiano puros, por lo que su descendencia también lo sería._

Husky hembra.-Míralo…¿No es hermoso nuestro pequeñito?-_le comentó a mi padre, que si bien no podía ver, al menos me guiaba por el olfato-_

Husky macho.-Claro que lo es, amor, debemos cuidarlo mucho para que sea luego un joven muy sano y activo. ¿Verdad, hijo?-_sentí una de sus patas acariciarme la cabeza nuevamente.-_

Husky cachorro.-_ladré, moví un poco la cola por reflejo. El escaso tiempo de vida que tenía, me había servido para comprobar que pertenecía a una familia de humanos de clase acomodada, un par de veces que olí humanos desconocidos en la casa, oí a mis personas admirarse de mí a momentos, diciendo cosas que para mí no tenían importancia alguna, ya que, tenía a mis padres, y a ellos debía aprender a querer, no a los humanos que me cuidaban, aunque suponía que de todas formas no iba a tener más remedio que quererlos.-_

_No tenía buena noción del tiempo, todo el día era para mí oscuridad, oscuridad que mis padres ayudaban a disipar cuando me guiaban a través de la casa y hasta mi colchón para que durmiera. También me guiaban para alimentarme, y me dije que sin ellos, y sin esas personas, probablemente no conseguiría nada por mí solo, al menos de momento._

Narrador.-Cierto era que la vida de este cachorro era fácil en cierto sentido. Lo fue en efecto, aquella primera semana. ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Dos días después-

_Había sido como cualquier otro día, la misma rutina de siempre, la que consistía en comer, dormir, y sentir las caricias de mis personas y mis padres, cada vez más emocionados por que abriera los ojos. También sentía ciertas ansias por descubrir el mundo por mí mismo, pero para eso aún debería esperar un par de días más.  
Como había mencionado antes, no distinguía el día de la noche, y eran mis padres quienes me indicaban la hora de dormir, la que yo obedecía de inmediato. Fue una de esas noches en la que mis padres me llevaron hasta mi colchón, cuando aconteció el primer hecho oscuro de mi vida…el primero de toda una sucesión._

_Dormía tranquilamente, cuando un ruido bastante fuerte y extraño me despertó. Quería saber si mis padres estaban cerca, pero claro que así era, dormían siempre conmigo. El ruido que había oído dio paso a otro, como cuando salpica algo, y entonces percibí dos aromas desconocidos, pero que sabía eran de humanos. ¿Teníamos visitas? Era curioso, pues yo estaba durmiendo, eso quería decir que era de noche, quizás ya de madrugada cuando sentí aquellos olores. Mi padre se levantó, luego lo oí gruñir, y entonces uno de los humanos comenzó a hablarle al otro._

Humano 1.-Date prisa, saca todo lo que puedas en poco tiempo, quiero volar de aquí cuanto antes.

Humano 2.-Pero, ¿Qué no habían aquí mascotas?

Humano 1.-¿Qué más da? ¡Date prisa! Si molestan, me encargo yo.

Husky macho.-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡No pueden entrar por una ventana, menos romperla! ¿Acaso son invitados? Nuestras personas están durmiendo ya, y hay un cachorro que pueden asustar.-_dijo alterado, lo noté por su voz, sin embargo escuché a los humanos retroceder cuando él habló-_

Humano 1.-¡Un perro, despierto! ¡Ve ya y saca lo que puedas!-_por cómo sonó el piso, noté que había tomado impulso, luego oí un breve aullido de dolor de mi padre, luego lo oí caer a mi lado. ¿Qué había pasado? Simple: Le habían pateado la mandíbula para callarlo.-_

Husky macho.-Auh…¡No dejaré que se lleven nada!-_gritó y se levantó, ahora gruñendo con fuerza, lo oí lanzarse sobre el hombre, pero este lo hizo retroceder nuevamente, con otro golpe, más fuerte por el sonido que produjo.-_

Husky hembra.-¡Déjalo amor…por favor!-_exclamó mientras me abrazaba, temblando un poco, pero no parecía dispuesta a soltarme-_

Humano 1.-¿Qué tienes?

Humano 2.-De todo un poco, oí pasos arriba, ¡Volemos de aquí!-_exclamó con una mezcla entre júbilo y miedo-_

Humano 1.-Bien, ve al auto-_dijo, oí al segundo hombre producir ese sonido de nuevo, por lo que había dicho mi padre, deduje que habían entrado por una ventana rompiéndola, y el sonido que escuché luego, no había sido otra cosa que los trozos de vidrio roto cayendo sobre la alfombra.-_Espera…

Husky hembra.-¡No, no, por favor!-_dijo con un hilo de voz, que de pronto había sonado como si estuviese realmente aterrada-_

Husky macho.-_lo oí arrastrarse hasta quedar frente al hombre, pero al intentar atacarlo, este lo redujo de un nuevo golpe, y mientras lo oía intentar recuperarse, arañando el piso al caer, sentí que mi madre lloraba y me apretaba contra ella, mientras comenzaba a sacudirse bruscamente-_

Husky cachorro.-M-Mamá…-_articulé preocupado, pero en eso sentí sus patas dejarme a la fuerza, y de un tirón estaba ya en manos del hombre. Quise zafarme, pero no tenía nada de fuerza en comparación.-_

Husky hembra.-¡Hijo!-_dijo en un grito ahogado, mi padre ya se había levantando, y lo oí correr hacia nosotros, pero luego percibí un potentísimo golpe sordo que me retumbó en los oídos, y luego un sonido bastante extraño, que no sabría describir-_

Humano 2.-¿Para qué trajiste a ese cachorro?-_su tono revelaba curiosidad y cierta molestia-_

Humano 1.-No lo sé, quizás podemos venderlo después, los padres eran Husky Siberiano, este pequeño también debe serlo, podemos cobrar caro si es puro de la raza…

Humano 2.-Jejeje, siempre has sido tan inteligente, compañero, pero, vámonos, antes de que venga la policía.

Humano 1.-Claro, no quiero que nos encuentren con tan buen botín…-_un sonido metálico llegó a mis oídos, y luego sentí que estaba dentro de algo, no era una casa, sino más pequeño, pero tenía techo y ventanas, porque el viento no lo sentía, y se movía.-_

Husky cachorro.-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-_pregunté girando la cabeza, quizás esperando sentir allí la pata de mi padre acariciando mi cabeza, o bien las de mi madre abrazándome cariñosamente. Cualquiera de las dos me habría ayudado en ese momento, pero ciertamente, no estaban allí. Ninguno de los dos.-_

Humano 2.-¿Qué acaso está despierto?

Humano 1.-Sí, qué más da, tiene tan poco de nacido que podremos ganar una fortuna…-_dijo en un tono que expresaba sus ansias porque así fuera-_

Humano 2.-¿Y los padres? ¿Los…?-_hizo girar algo, lo percibí por el sonido que hizo, y la cosa en la que íbamos giró, inclinándose un poco había adelante y hacia abajo-_

Humano 1.-No, no lo hice, no valía la pena. Sólo los golpeé para que no estorbaran.-_explicó serio-_

Humano 2.-Ah, qué bien, porque-

Humano 1.-No puede ser…¡Acelera!-_chilló desesperado, de un momento a otro-_

Humano 2.-¿Por qué?-_preguntó con un hilo de voz, aterrado por el grito del otro-_

Humano 1.-¡Porque nos sigue la policía, maldición!

Humano 2.-Te dije que no era buena idea, la estación de policía estaba a una cuadra de la casa…-_dijo en un tono que sonaba, además de aterrado, como si estuviera regañando al otro-_¿Y ahora qué?

Humano 1.-No lo sé…déjame pensar…¡Lo tengo! ¡Perdámoslos en el puente!

Humano 2.-¿El puente?-_hizo una pausa, en la cual pensé que estaba meditando-_Sí, es una buena idea. ¡Vamos!-_comenzó a acelerar la velocidad, alarmado por la sirena policial que ya había yo oído-_

X.-_resonó una voz de humano muy fuerte tras de nosotros, a nuestros lados-_Detengan el vehículo inmediatamente, y salgan con las manos en alto.

Humano 1.-Sí, cómo no.-_agregó en tono sarcástico, mientras apretaba mucho mi cuerpo entre sus manos, quizás por el nerviosismo, al punto que ya me estaba haciendo daño, lo que hizo que diera un quejido de dolor, con lo que el hombre suavizó un poco la forma en la que me sostenía.-_

Humano 2.-Ya estamos en el puente, pero…¡Rayos! ¡Están adelante!-_se refería a la policía, pensé, y estaba en lo correcto-_Estamos perdidos…

Humano 1.-…Entonces al agua…saltemos desde el puente.-_era una mala idea, hasta yo pude percatarme, pero el hombre sonaba bastante determinado-_

Humano 2.-No…espera, debe haber algún otro modo…revisa el botín, quizás los dueños de la casa quieran algo en específico, si lo arrojamos fuera podrá tomarlo la policía, pero nos daría un poco de tiempo adicional para escapar…

Humano 1.-_obedeció de inmediato, tomando algo que deduje era una bolsa, sacudiendo las cosas de su interior, que sonaban como vidrio en su mayoría, y otras cosas que sonaban a metal, probablemente joyas-_Nada muy especial…¿Dices como anillos de compromiso o algo así?

Humano 2.-¡Lo que sea!-_exclamó presa de una gran desesperación, mientras su compañero se rendía y arrojaba con fuerza la bolsa contra el suelo del vehículo (Sabía que eso era por lo que había dicho la policía)-_

Humano 1.-_suspiró-_Nada…sólo una caja de madera, es negra, parece tallada a mano, pero es todo…

Voz.-¡Repito, detengan el vehículo inmediatamente y entreguen las especies que han sustraído!-_insistió aquella voz, y entonces sentí una fuerte corriente de aire golpearme el rostro. ¿Qué había sido? La puerta abierta del vehículo.-_

Humano 1.-¡Tomen su caja si quieren!-_gritó, y arrojó fuera algo, la caja, obviamente, pero al lanzarla, dejó de sostenerme, y dio un alarido muy fuerte. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en salir disparado del vehículo hacia las vigas del puente, pero me pareció una eternidad.-_

Humano 2.-¡El perro! ¡Se te soltó el cachorro, idiota!-_gritó, y entonces fue cuando ya sabía que iba a caer al agua, quizás desde cuánta altura. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Mis personas habían hablado hace poco con unas visitas respecto a ese puente, creo que para darles indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa.-_

_Sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero no tenía miedo, sólo incertidumbre respecto a lo que iba a suceder, cosas como qué tan helada estaría el agua, o cosas así, pero nunca imaginé que podría pasarme lo que aconteció después.  
Todos mis pensamientos quedaron en blanco, sólo una nube de recuerdos dispersa dentro de mi mente, recuerdos que ahora quedaban atrás para siempre…dolor. Eso sentí, un penetrante dolor que me invadió en menos de un segundo. Estaba confuso, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Me había golpeado? ¿Contra qué? Contra una viga que sostenía el puente, y no fue una pata. No, fue la columna. Mi lomo emitió un crujido, y por un momento sentí como si mi cuerpo se quebrara en dos mitades, como si pudiera tocarme las patas traseras con las delanteras…como si estuviera acostada mi parte delantera sobre la otra mitad de mi lomo. Di un suspiro de dolor, y luego caí. Había quedado boca arriba mientras mi cuerpo se abalanzaba hacia el abismo, y comencé a recordar los poco que tenía de memorias…el día en que había nacido, cuando me regalaron esa pelota que mamá decía que era roja…y que nunca podría ver. Suspiré. Me pregunté si mamá y papá me iban a extrañar, y la verdad era que sí, yo también los iba a extrañar. Terminé de meditar en el preciso instante en el que me volví a golpear, esta vez contra algo igual de duro, pero húmedo. Una roca. No sabía qué hacer o pensar, pero la verdad es que luego de aquel golpe no pude ninguna de las dos cosas. Me pareció que mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez, pero no, no era mi mente, era mi cuerpo que estaba rodando hasta el agua, en la que me sumergí inmediatamente, flotando boca arriba mientras la corriente me llevaba. Estaba inmóvil, inerte, arrastrado por la corriente como una roca de pequeño tamaño, como un cachorro que había perdido a sus padres sin haberlos visto jamás…muy probablemente con la columna destrozada y una pata rota…me deslizaba por la corriente._

-Al otro día-

_Tenía el cuerpo muy malherido, tanto que no podía…o quizás simplemente no quería moverme. Ya no sentía el agua bajo mi cuerpo, y pensé que, de no haber corriente, no habría sobrevivido. Por instinto, se supone que debía mirar alrededor, pero no podía, pues mis ojos aún no estaban abiertos. Sentí un potente ardor en la cabeza, ya que me había golpeado nuevamente, pero ni comparablemente fuerte a los dos golpes anteriores, y el ardor que sentía probablemente lo venía teniendo inconscientemente hace mucho tiempo, no menos de seis horas. No me movía ya, de eso me di cuenta, y era porque mi cabeza se había quedado estancada en algo. Eran dos rocas, que no me permitían moverme, pero ni siquiera intenté hacerlo. No fue hasta que oí la voz de un humano que salí de allí yo mismo._

Humana.-¡Cielos! ¡Doctor, venga de inmediato!-_exclamó alarmada una joven, joven sé que era por el tono que usaba…pero no me levanté de allí porque quería ayuda, sino precisamente porque no quería ayuda alguna de un humano. Les tenía cierto recelo después de lo que había sucedido ayer…sin embargo decidí confiar en ellos una vez más, cuando sentí que me sostenía con mucha suavidad y cuidado entre sus manos, con las que acariciaba mi húmedo y recientemente maltratado cuerpo.-_Pobrecito…

Humano.-_esta era una voz de hombre, el doctor, supuse, que ella había llamado-_¿Qué sucede?

Humana.-Encontré a este cachorro…estaba atorado entre unas rocas, lo vi venir con la corriente…-_dijo preocupada-_

Doctor.-Bueno, no creo que..-_ en ese instante debió de ver en mí algo que le llamó la atención en extremo-_¿Cómo puede estar tan herido? ¿Habrá sido una pelea?

Humana.-No lo creo, doctor, es muy joven…no ha abierto los ojos.

Doctor.-Bueno, bueno, en ese caso dejemos de hablar y llevémoslo dentro, necesita ayuda urgente…-_dicho esto, la joven dejó de acariciarme y me entregó al doctor, que me sostuvo y me condujo rápidamente por un trayecto bastante corto, que duró menos de un minuto. Me dejó sobre algo como una cama, era muy suave y esponjosa, y me recordó a mi colchón…pero, a pesar de ser un cachorro apenas, sabía que no volvería a ver mi colchón-_

_Lo que aconteció después no sabría cómo explicarlo, me tomaron nuevos humanos entre sus manos, esta vez con más delicadeza aún, y me trasladaron a otro sitio. Sentí un dolor agudo en una pata, como cuando se pincha uno con algo, y después de eso no recuerdo nada más. Sólo los oí hablar de la salud, que algo estaba en riesgo, y, por último, que se había hecho todo lo que podía, pero debía ser enviado…a nada menos que…un refugio de animales. ¿Qué era un refugio de animales? Me pregunté, antes de perder completamente el conocimiento una vez más._

-Tres días después-

X.-…Vamos…anda, despierta…-_dijo una suave voz cerca de mí-_

Husky.-¿Mamá?-_pregunté suavemente, y…por primera vez pude abrir los ojos. No era lo que yo esperaba ver. Estaba dentro de una jaula, bastante pequeña, a mi lado habían más jaulas, a un costado había un mostrador con un hombre de rostro que parecía aburrido._

X.-Jeje, no, pequeño, pero si lo quieres puedo cuidarte como tu mamá mientras estés aquí.-_me dijo una perrita en la jaula de al lado, ella era adulta, y su jaula era bastante más grande que la mía-_Me llamo Ellie.

Husky.-Yo…no sé cómo me llamo…-_dije, y era verdad, mis personas estaban indecisas acerca de qué nombre darme, en estos días simplemente me llamaban "pequeño", e "hijo" mis padres.-_¿Usted…vive aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Ellie.-Te explico, hijo…-_me sentí extraño cuando me llamó de esa forma, pero por algún motivo no me parecía ella alguien mala, sino muy buena, así que confié en ella y se lo permití-_En este lugar ayudan a perritos que no tengan casa, a encontrar una, y humanos buenos que los cuiden y les den mucho cariño. Mientras estés aquí, podrás conocer a los demás cachorritos en adopción, seguro te cae bien alguno.-_dijo sonriéndome cálidamente-_

Husky.-¿Mis papás están aquí?-_pregunté mirando alrededor, pero con los ojos entrecerrados, pues no hace mucho que veía, y la luz del sol me molestaba un poco. Me molestaba la luz.-_

Ellie.-Me temo que no, pequeño…ellos tienen cosas que hacer, te vinieron a dejar aquí mientras trabajan, y volverán cuando terminen, eso me dijeron cuando vinieron.-_aseguró sonriendo, y es que ella no sabía que yo estaba en conocimiento de lo que había pasado…y que no había llegado allí por mis padres, sino por humanos, sin embargo…hubo una cosa que sí me interesó-_

Husky.-¿En serio?-_pregunté muy emocionado, agitando la cola feliz, pues si bien yo sabía que los humanos me habían llevado allí, quizás mis padres llegaron luego con mis personas a aquel sitio donde me ayudó el doctor…momento. Casi había olvidado que el doctor me había ayudado, pero al ver mi lomo, no noté nada extraño, sólo una pequeña venda que me cubría una parte de él-_¿Y…cuánto van a tardar?-_pregunté sonriendo, dando saltitos de emoción-_

Ellie.-_pero antes de que ella respondiera, vi algo que me llamó la atención profundamente. Había un perro pequeño, un cachorro, de raza Husky Siberiano, que me miraba fijamente con unos ojos celeste claro muy bonitos, pelaje entre plateado y negro, le sonreí y agité la cola emocionado-_

Husky.-¡Hola!-_di un salto, inclinando mi mitad delantera, moviendo la cola, pero, para mi sorpresa, el can dijo lo mismo que yo al mismo tiempo, e incluso imitó mi pose, cosa que me llamó grandemente la atención, pero eso sólo hizo que me emocionara más, y dando un salto, le dije-_¿Cómo te llamas?-_pero el can me imitó una vez más y me preguntó lo mismo, una vez más al unísono. Me sentí realmente confundido-_¿Por qué haces lo mismo que yo?-_en ese momento vi mi cola, y sonriendo, comencé a seguirla, pero por más que aceleraba no la atrapaba, y me terminé tropezando por correr tan rápido en círculos-_Ohh…estoy mareado.-_miré a un costado y ahí estaba, aquel Husky que seguía haciendo lo mismo que yo a cada momento-_

Ellie.-_soltó una suave y agradable risita, y luego pasó su pata por uno de los barrotes, para acariciar y rascar mi cuello-_Jaja, no hijo, lo que estás viendo es un espejo…

Husky.-¿Un qué?-_pregunté más confundido que antes, y ahora mareado-_

Ellie.-Es un vidrio que refleja las cosas, es decir, lo que estás viendo, aquel cachorro del otro lado, no es otro que tú mismo.-_sonrió suavemente-_

Husky.-Wow…-_miré el "espejo", atentamente-_Entonces…¿Así soy yo?-_pasé una pata por mi rostro, moviendo la cola, viendo mis ojos celestes-_Me gusta mi color de ojos…-_dije sonriendo ampliamente-_

Ellie.-Sí hijo, tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos.-_dijo ella sonriendo, acariciando mi cabeza como mi padre solía hacerlo…mis padres…no pude evitar recordarlos al sentir una caricia reiterada, pero me tranquilizó recordar que ellos sólo habían salido, y que volverían por mí en cualquier momento. Miré alrededor para ver a los demás cachorros, pero no hablé con ninguno, pues esperaba a mis padres con grandes ansias…creo que estuve sentado mirando la entrada sin moverme por espacio de más de una hora, cuando ella me interrumpió, con una mirada triste y preocupada-_Pequeño…¿Qué sucede?

Husky.-Espero a mis papás, Ellie…-_dije sonriendo-_¿Cuánto más cree que tarden?

Ellie.-_suspiró, y se acercó a la jaula para tomar con sus patas las mías-_Pequeño…hijo…hay algo que debes saber…y es que…quizás tus padres no vuelvan por ti…

Husky.-_en ese instante di un salto, no de felicidad precisamente-_¿Qué?...Pero…usted dijo que-

Ellie.-¿Ves al humano de allá, en el mostrador?-_me lo señaló con el hocico-_Ayer vimos el noticiero…¿Vivías tú en la casa aquella, sobre la colina?

Husky.-No lo sé, nunca la vi…pero creo que una vez mamá dijo que era muy bonito vivir sobre una colina…

Ellie.-_suspiró otra vez, y me abrazó a través de los barrotes-_Escucha…ellos…hubo un accidente ayer…la policía reportó que un cachorro cayó al río bajo el puente, y que no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarte…lo siento…atraparon a los ladrones…pero la policía…declaró que estabas…estabas…

Husky.-_bajé la cabeza y asentí lentamente. El dolor que había sentido hace unos momentos renació profundamente. No lloré…no sabía cómo llorar-_Entonces…¿Aquí…encontraré una nueva familia?-_pregunté con poca esperanza-_

Ellie.-Claro que sí, y tendrás humanos que te quieran mucho y te cuiden, y que van a jugar siempre contigo todos los días…incluso, puede que tengan más mascotas, ¡Y podrás llevarte bien con todos ellos! Dime, ¿No es genial?-_me levantó el mentón, sonriendo, haciendo que la viera a los ojos, y la sonrisa que me dedicó, hizo que mi dolor fuera desvaneciéndose rápidamente, hasta quedar casi extinto-_Arriba ese ánimo…apenas comienzas tu vida, cachorro.

Husky.-Pero…¿Y si me quitan a esas personas también?-_le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. En verdad no lo creía probable, pero quería oírlo de su parte…su voz me relajaba, también su mirada-_

Ellie.-No lo harán, hijo, ya verás que tendrás una maravillosa vida, una vida muy feliz y llena de emociones, te lo prometo.-_me abrazó, y yo pasé con dificultad mis patitas a través de los barrotes para sentir su pelaje, abrazándola suavemente. Ella acercó su hocico a los barrotes y lo pasó lentamente entre otros dos, besando con cariño mi cabeza. Me recordó a mi madre, pero no de un modo doloroso…quizás algo nostálgico, pero no doloroso. Con ella no sentía tanto dolor, a pesar de que no la conocía de hace mucho, me inspiraba confianza…lentamente me acerqué a ella y reposé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía algo que sonaba cada cierto rato dentro de ella. Yo sabía qué era, pero aún así la miré hacia arriba a los ojos interrogándola con la mirada. Me sonrió dulcemente-_Es mi corazón, hijo, y pretendo usarlo para quererte mucho todo lo que estés aquí…criarte.-_me sonrió otra vez-_

Husky.-Está bien…mamá.-_dije sonriéndole, abrazándola, sintiendo su pelaje a través de los barrotes-_

Humano en el mostrador.-Oigan silencio, es mi-_un ladrido incesante de un cachorro que parecía molesto, a unos seis metros de mí, lo desconcentraba-_¡Ah, sólo cállense!-_dijo mientras arrojaba una revista que leía sobre una silla, la que dio un par de vueltas-_

Husky.-_sonreí al ver a ese hombre, y vi más allá a una mujer de anteojos, bastante baja, que tecleaba frente a una cajita con un teclado (Ahora sé que eso, es una computadora), mientras un hombre entraba por la puerta automática, cargando un gato de pelaje rojizo-_

Hombre del gato.-Buenos días, Esther. Tengo uno nuevo.

Esther.-Bien Lloyd, ve a dejarlo en el sector de gatos, pues.-_dijo sin mirarlo. Había un cartel sobre ellos que decía "Semana de Adopción de su mascota", y unos tubos a su lado del cual habían atados un par de animales de un material extraño (Eran globos de animales). La puerta iba a cerrarse, cuando entró un hombre con un traje de buzo azul, que miraba curioso las jaulas, haciéndole un gesto de saludo a Esther, hasta que avanzó hasta quedar frente a mi jaula, me sonrió suavemente. Tenía frente a mí, a uno de los hombres que iban a destruir mi alma…sólo que aún, no lo sabía._

-Chapter´s End-

Esta es la primera parte del pasado de Strider. Ya ha acontecido algo malo a su escasa edad…¿Qué sucederá con aquel humano ahora? Sigan leyendo esta historia amigos, y lo averiguarán.  
Mucha suerte en todo, y muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, y más aún a quienes me ayudan dejando sus reviews en mi historia n.n Cuídense mucho, y buena suerte! Se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris  
PD: Un gran saludo a AngelSlayer F.S, Shadow DarkLight, EvanTenkatsu5, Hairu, Capitan Price, y CarlosLarry. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
PD2: No olviden sus reviews, por favor.


	29. Memorias De Un Alma Oscura: Oscuridad

Capítulo 29: Memorias De Un Alma Oscura, Segunda Parte: Oscuridad

Strider P.O.V.

_Había estado sentado, sintiendo el suave abrazo de Ellie, cuando un hombre apareció en el refugio. Miró alrededor y le comentó a los empleados algo que no comprendí, ciertamente, porque no le puse atención. Me estaba acostumbrando ya a la idea de que quizás no vería a mis padres…pero al menos tendría a Ellie, aunque no la conociera, notaba que ella era suave y tierna, y que me cuidaría muy bien mientras estuviese en aquel refugio. Mientras me abrazaba, pasando sus patas por los barrotes de la jaula, sentí que la luz que me bañaba de pronto se tornaba oscuridad. Me puse algo nervioso, recordando que en la oscuridad había perdido a mis padres…abrí los ojos girando la cabeza, para observar una figura que se interponía entre la luz y mi jaula, proyectando una gran sombra sobre mí. Era humano, obviamente, y no tardó en arrodillarse frente a mi jaula, sonriendo…a pesar de que su sonrisa no tenía, al menos para mí, nada de calidez o felicidad…me hacía sentirme más nervioso aún, pues habían sido de su raza los que irrumpieron en casa…y me arrebataron a mis personas y a mi familia. Me levanté y retrocedí un poco, no precisamente asustado._

Hombre.-Hola pequeñito…¿Cómo estás?-_pasó su mano por uno de los barrotes, pero yo la esquivé rápidamente-_

Husky.-No me gustan los humanos…-_dije suavemente, bajando un poco las orejas, cuando sentí la pata de Ellie posarse con gran calidez sobre mi lomo. Dirigí mi mirada a ella-_

Ellie.-Cachorrito, no seas así…los humanos son buenos, lo que uno de ellos te haya hecho no significa que todos sean iguales…sólo debes darles una oportunidad.-_aseguró con una gran sonrisa, indicándome con el hocico a que me acercara a la mano de aquel hombre-_

Husky.-Yo…está bien.-_como pude, sonreí, y me acerqué a su mano, la cual comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza y el lomo delicadamente-_

Hombre.-Jeje, qué bueno te guste pequeño…¿Cuánto cuesta este?-_dijo levantándose, acercándose a Esther, quien ahora llevaba anteojos-_

Esther.-_le susurró algo, negando con la cabeza cuando el hombre le preguntó sorprendido algo, finalmente retomando su puesto frente al mostrador de la entrada-_

Hombre.-_se acercó nuevamente a la jaula, inclinándose frente a mí, sonriendo, pero no de la misma forma de antes…era una forma que no sabría describir…al menos no a esa edad-_Ahora tengo un par de cosas que entregar en la camioneta, pequeño…cuando vuelva, vendrás conmigo…a casa.-_dijo viéndose muy feliz, sin embargo saber eso provocó un profundo mal presentimiento en mí, cosa que Ellie notó de inmediato-_

Husky.-Yo…no quiero irme todavía…-_dije bajando la cabeza, pensando en algún modo de evitarlo, cuando Ellie me habló también…otra vez.-_

Ellie.-Mira hijo…tener una persona no es malo, es lo mejor que te puede pasar si es una persona buena y que se preocupe por ti…él me parece alguien bueno, es cosa de simplemente observar su rostro…te gustará ir con él, lo sé.-_me sonrió en un intento de inspirarme confianza-_

Husky.-¿Y si es malo? ¿Y si me deja?-_pregunté acercándome a ella-_No quiero perder mi familia…no quiero perderla a usted…

Ellie.-Dime "Tú", pequeño…y no te preocupes por eso, eres joven, vital, fuerte…ya que has pasado por algo muy duro y sigues en pie…ve, tú podrás ser feliz.-_sonrió, pero noté sus ojos humedecerse-_

Husky.-…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-_pregunté algo triste-_

Ellie.-_suspiró-_Seis meses…ya me he acostumbrado…resignado, mejor dicho…-_dijo en un susurro, obviamente esperando que no la escuchara-_A vivir aquí…he visto a los demás irse, sé que tú serás uno de ellos, que serás muy feliz de aquí en adelante, y que podrás tener una nueva vida, alegre y relajada junto a una persona…confía en mí, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-_acarició con su pata mi cabeza-_

Husky.-No quiero dejarte…quiero que vengas conmigo en ese caso.-_sostuve su pata firmemente-_Por favor…-_bajé las orejas-_

Ellie.-Cachorro, no te sientas mal…aunque quisiera no depende de mí, sino de los personas, y creo que esperaré la hora en que venga la mía…después de todo, la vida puede hacernos felices a todos si se lo, y si nos lo proponemos.-_asintió con una sonrisa-_

Husky.-¿Y tú quieres ser feliz?...-_pregunté agitando la cola lentamente-_

Ellie.-Yo soy feliz aquí, pequeño, cuidando a los cachorros que lleguen, aconsejándolos, para que así puedan seguir su camino junto a sus nuevas personas.

Hombre.-Bien…me voy. Volveré pronto, amigo.-_dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia con la mano a los empleados, retirándose con una sonrisa que seguía sin inspirarme confianza-_

Ellie.-Cuando vuelva tendrás que estar listo, cachorro.

Husky.-Creo que sí…pero le agradeceré mucho por lo que hizo, me sentía inseguro cuando llegué, pero con usted…me sentí mucho mejor.-_sonreí con suavidad, aunque por algún motivo me estaba costando hacerlo-_

Ellie.-_emitió una suave risita, mirándome con una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora-_Ya te dije que me trates de "Tú"…y no debes agradecerme, siento que es mi misión, y realmente disfruto conociendo más canes.-_dijo sinceramente, cosa que pude notar por los gestos que hacía-_

Husky.-_miré hacia el techo, pues el cielo no lo podía ver, a veces había oído a mis padres hablar acerca del cielo, decían que era hermoso, celeste, y tenía flotando unas cosas llamadas "nubes". Me pregunté si podría ver el cielo con mis propios ojos cuando saliera de allí…si es que lo hacía, claro, y es que antes ya había estado fuera, pero la preocupación de caer en manos humanas nuevamente me distrajo lo suficiente para que olvidara hacerlo-_

Ellie.-¿Ves la televisión?-_preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a mi jaula, observando un televisor que estaba atornillado a la pared, el cual veía aquel hombre de nombre Lloyd, cambiando los canales con expresión aburrida-_Ojalá quiera ver un canal de perros…

Husky.-No lo sé…-_ahora miré la televisión, por la cual pasaban varias imágenes que no comprendía, una de ellas parecía una persona, pero era plateada, y estaba lanzándoles cosas a unos humanos, surgiendo de sus ataques grandes efectos luminosos-_¿Qué es eso, Ellie?-_pregunté señalando las cosas que lanzaba la máquina-_

Ellie.-Son misiles, cachorro. Cuando los lanzas, explotan.

Husky.-¡Boom, boom!-_exclamé al oír como sonaban las "explosiones", dando saltitos-_¿Por qué el señor plateado les está lanzando misiles a los humanos?

Ellie.-Debe ser una película, no es algo que suceda de verdad.-_explicó acariciando mi lomo-_

Husky.-Oh…entiendo.-_sonreí, pero en ese instante el hombre cambió de canal, viendo ahora un gran campo donde corrían varios hombres tras una pelota-_¿Y eso qué es?

Ellie.-Eso es fútbol, pequeño. Es un deporte que les gusta mucho a los humanos en general.

Husky.-No sabía que los humanos disfrutaban de correr…yo pensé que se cansaban.-_ladeé la cabeza, algo confundido-_

Ellie.-_rió-_Sí, algunos disfrutan de correr, pero en este caso no es así, ellos corren tras la pelota para patearla, y hacer que entre al área enemiga…es un juego competitivo.

Husky.-Algún día yo voy a correr realmente rápido, más rápido que cualquiera…-_dije decidido, con una sonrisa, frotando mis patas-_

Ellie.-Estoy segura que lo harás, hijo.-_me abrazó con suavidad-_

Husky.-_bostecé, mirando el reloj que estaba en una pared, bastante interesado por el "Tic, tac" que producía a cada segundo…sin embargo, deseé no estar en esa jaula, de esa manera podría jugar, con los demás cachorros que estaban allí, e incluso con Ellie…pero claro, no estaba permitido abrir las jaulas, de lo contrario muchos, si no todos los animales, escaparían…en ese entonces no lo sabía, o quizás no quería entenderlo, lo uno o lo otro, pero ahora ya lo sé.-_

Ellie.-_se acostó dando un bostezo, explicándome que iba a dormir un poco, pues se había quedado despierta casi toda la noche para cuidarme cuando llegué. Comprendí y asentí con la cabeza, asegurando que dentro de poco también iba a dormir.  
Habían pasado dos horas y aquel humano aún no llegaba, por lo que me comencé a sentir tranquilo nuevamente, después de todo, no tendría que dejar a Ellie, a quien le había tomado un inusualmente grande afecto, a pesar de conocerla desde hace muy poco tiempo. Me estiré con lentitud y me acosté, pensando que mi colchón era mucho más suave que el piso de la jaula, pero algo me decía que, al menos por ahora, tendría que acostumbrarme, pues ya no vivía donde vivía antes, ni tampoco con quienes vivía antes…¿Importaba? Creo que sí, sin embargo, sabiendo que despertaría con Ellie a mi lado, pude dormir tranquilo, sintiendo el leve frío que se colaba por una trampilla de ventilación detrás de mí, lo que me hizo acurrucarme, pero aún así sentía aquel frío. No tardé en sentir la suave y cálida pata de Ellie rodearme para que durmiera cerca de ella. Sonreí y me acerqué lo más que pude por los barrotes, durmiendo ahora lleno de calidez y suavidad. "Me alegro de que ese humano no volvió a buscarme"-me dije, y realmente comenzaba a sentirme feliz por eso…creía que el humano no volvería…sin embargo…estaba equivocado.-_

-Al otro día-

_Era de mañana, y sin embargo había un gran alboroto en el refugio: Todos los canes estaban ladrando como locos a los empleados, los que, desesperados, no hallaban qué hacer para calmar la situación. Uno de ellos les pedía amablemente que dejaran de ladrar, pero al poco tiempo perdió la paciencia, y comenzó a gritar tan fuerte pidiendo silencio, que ya estaba haciendo más escándalo que los perros. Oía maullidos de protesta también, pero aquellos eran muy suaves, y los humanos ni siquiera podían escucharlos por sobre los ladridos.  
Me levanté algo mareado, y me apoyé en los barrotes para que Ellie me abrazara, pero, para mi sorpresa, ella también se encontraba ladrando con fuerza a los humanos._

Husky.-Ellie, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todos ladrando así?-_pregunté realmente confundido-_

Ellie.-_me observó unos segundos, y luego dejó de ladrar, sonriéndome. Volvía a ser la de antes-_Pues, ciertos días, cuando queremos molestar a los humanos un poco, nos ponemos todos de acuerdo, y comenzamos a ladrarles hasta que los que terminan ladrando son ellos.-_dijo con una leve y simpática risa-_Es realmente divertido ver cómo se enfadan.

Husky.-Jeje, creo que sí.-_dije sacando la lengua, dirigiéndome a un platito de agua que había dentro de mi jaula, el que pensé que era mágico, pues siempre estaba lleno, y yo nunca me percataba de cuándo era que los humanos lo llenaban. Incluso había terminado llamándolo "El plato mágico"…algo infantil, sí, pero en cierto sentido me hacía gracia.-_

Ellie.-_siguió ladrando al haberme explicado, hasta el punto en que Esther ya estaba roja de cólera, a punto de desmayarse. Cuando hubieron notado esto los perros, finalmente guardaron silencio, sintiéndose triunfantes. Luego de comer, estuve jugando unos momentos con Ellie, pero luego a ella la sacaron de su jaula para hacerle una "Revisión rutinaria", en la veterinaria que había dentro del refugio. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que estuviese tranquilo, y que volvería dentro de poco.-_

_Pasaron los minutos…una hora, dos horas…tres horas, cuando finalmente ella volvió. Me había sentido preocupadísimo cuando vi que pasaba el tiempo y ella no regresaba, pues pensé que quizás podría haber tenido complicaciones…incluso llegué a considerar la idea de no verla más, como a mis padres, pero nada de eso aconteció. Ellie había vuelto a salvo, y con eso sentí una enorme presión abandonarme. Para levantar aún más mi estado anímico, aquella perrita a quien tanto quería, comenzó a contarme chistes. Creo que casi lloré de la risa con algunos, hasta que, cuando terminó de contarlos, la abracé, diciéndole que me estaba divirtiendo como nunca…había dejado mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latir de mi corazón, pero curiosamente nunca sentí realmente el mío, sólo me sentía cansado luego de ejercitar, por ejemplo, pero no sentía mi corazón latir…el punto es que casi me había quedado dormido en esa posición, cuando Ellie me sacudió un poco, con suavidad. Abrí los ojos y la interrogué con la mirada, pero entonces me percaté yo mismo: Había quedado la puerta de mi jaula entreabierta, muy probablemente cuando un humano quiso rellenar mi "Plato mágico", sin que me diera cuenta, pero esta vez había olvidado poner el candado. Sonreí sintiéndome emocionado.-_

Ellie.-Pequeño…¿Te gustaría ver cómo es el mundo fuera?-_me preguntó acariciando mi lomo-_

Husky.-Sí que me gustaría…-_y, habiendo dicho esto, me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Ellie me detuvo-_

Ellie.-No, cachorro…no me refería a eso.-_dijo algo avergonzada, y me señaló una ventana detrás de su jaula, probablemente había guardado la sorpresa para cuando yo quisiera ver el mundo, sin arriesgarme, pero ya había yo saltado a través de la puerta, abriéndola completamente-_¡Pequeño!-_exclamó preocupada-_

Husky.-Sólo daré un vistazo, no tardaré nada…lo prometo.-_dije sonriendo, y, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, me encontraba saliendo del refugio, pues era hora de almuerzo, y los empleados estaban tan sumidos en la televisión que ni siquiera notaron que me había ido. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude por la emoción, e incluso estaba pensando en qué decir, cuando di la vuelta al refugio, y caí por un profundo barranco…sentí que daba vueltas una y otra vez…hasta que caí en medio de un callejón. Estaba oscuro, y realmente sentí nervios de estar allí-_

_Era hora de almuerzo…como ya había dicho, y yo había desayunado, pero aún no tenía mi ración de comida de la tarde. Tenía mucha hambre, más que nada por ser un cachorro, así que me dirigí al sitio del cual venía el olor más delicioso que había sentido antes…un sitio que tenía un cartel encima, y decía "Carnicería". Me acerqué y entré allí, sonriendo._

Carnicero.-¡Miren eso, qué cosa más tierna tenemos aquí!-_exclamó con una gran sonrisa, era un hombre de facciones suaves y aspecto bonachón-_Toma pequeño…te ves bien cuidado…te adoptaría, pero por tu aspecto juraría que ya tienes dueño…-_dijo algo triste, inclinándose para dejar frente a mí un jugoso filete-_

Husky.-¡Wow, gracias señor!-_exclamé bastante emocionado, tomando el filete y saliendo de allí…entrando nuevamente a aquel callejón, dispuesto a comerlo, cuando…-_

X.-Mmm…eso seguro que sabe muy bien…-_oí que dijo una voz detrás de mí, era un perro-_

Husky.-_me volteé, sosteniendo el filete con la boca-_¿Eh?

_Estaba rodeado de perros, los que seguramente habían seguido el rastro del filete…lentamente se acercaron hasta formar un círculo alrededor de mí._

Husky.-¿Qué pasa?...-_dije temeroso, pero sin temblar-_

Perro.-Pasa que tenemos mucha hambre…y tú tienes comida, cachorro…supongo que vas a compartir con nosotros, ¿Verdad?-_exhibió sus colmillos, gruñendo-_

Husky.-Yo…nunca he probado esto, huele bien…quisiera comerlo…-_dije bajando las orejas-_

Perro 2.-Bah, por lo cuidado que te ves…seguro que comes cosas así todos los días, déjalo y vete de aquí.-_en efecto, y al contrario de mí, aquel grupo parecía bastante sucio y descuidado-_

Husky.-_suspiré-_Pero…yo puedo hacerlo durar varios días…

Perro 3.-¡Qué importa! Nosotros no somos tan lentos, pero seguro que lo vamos a disfrutar mucho más que tú. ¡Suéltalo!-_de un solo tirón, me lo arrebató, pero yo lo tenía firmemente sujetado con la boca…sentí un gusto amargo, y uno de mis colmillos se desprendió junto con el filete, cayendo al piso. Mis ojos se humedecieron, pues sentí mucho dolor dentro de la boca, y me la cubrí con las patas-_Auch…

Perro 1.-Oh, disculpe…su alteza…-_dijo en un tono de puro sarcasmo, dándome un empujón. El perro que estaba tras de mí también me empujó, en dirección contraria-_Lárgate, niño…

Husky.-_suspiré, y me estaba girando para volver al refugio, cuando algo metálico cayó directamente sobre mi lomo. Me golpeó con tal fuerza que me dejó tirado en la calle…y entonces sentí un líquido muy espeso recorrerme el cuerpo…lo miré, y noté que era algo rojo, que brotaba de una forma lenta y pesada de un tarro de gran tamaño, tiñendo mi pelaje de rojo-_

Perro 2.-¡Jaja, veremos qué fino se va a ver con pintura encima!-_me pateó, vaciando el contenido del tarro sobre mi rostro y mi cuello, empujándome luego hacia la calle-_¡Vete!

Husky.-_humillado y asustado, corrí, llegando al refugio en poco tiempo…pero, ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba la puerta atorada…o quizás no lo estaba, pero para abrirla se requería de una gran fuerza, cosa que yo no poseía a esa edad. Suspiré y comencé a rasguñarla, esperando así que los humanos me oyeran. Seguí rasguñando la puerta por varios minutos…tal como con la revisión de Ellie, los minutos se convirtieron en horas…la pintura se estaba adhiriendo a mi pelaje, y afuera estaba haciendo frío…rogué porque algún humano me viera y abriera la puerta, y, en efecto, muchos me vieron, pero simplemente pasaban por mi lado, sin prestarme atención. Comencé a sentirme débil por el frío, pues sentía este potenciado por la pintura. Me acerqué a un basurero que estaba por un costado del refugio, y trepando débilmente por él, observé por la ventana…Ellie estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Junto a ella había…¿Era lo que yo creía?...Sí…lo ERAN. Cuatro cachorros recién nacidos estaban abrazando su vientre, durmiendo cálidamente. "Me ha…reemplazado"…lentamente bajé la cabeza, e intenté bajar del contenedor de basura, pero lo único que conseguí fue caer junto a varias latas que se me vinieron encima. Suspiré, y llegué frente a la puerta del refugio una vez más…aunque ni yo sabía para qué. Cerré los ojos, listo para…lo que fuera que iba suceder.  
Cuando desperté, estaba en el aire, entre algo muy cálido. Abrí los ojos sin realmente querer hacerlo, viendo al humano que me había hablado el día anterior…pensé que al verme, me iba a dejar allí, pero me abrigó con una bufanda que él mismo llevaba, a pesar de que la ensució con pintura de mi pelo, me alzó con una sonrisa-_

Humano.-Vaya pequeñito, te encontré…¿Tenías problemas?-_acarició mi rostro con su mano, y yo, por instinto, la lamí-_Bien…vamos a casa…ahora eres mi mascota…pero debo buscarte un nombre.

Husky.-_ladré débilmente, abrazándolo, cuando él me dejó en el suelo, frente a la puerta, poniendo una mano sobre su mentón-_

Humano.-Siento mucho no haber venido por ti ayer…tuve ciertas complicaciones, y…bueno, lo importante es que ya vine por ti. Veamos…¿Qué nombre puedo darte?...¿Chase…Wave…?...Mm…no, no suena como a nombre para ti…

Husky.-_sonreí y miré dentro. Esta vez, Ellie estaba despierta, y me sonreía, asintiendo con la cabeza. Puse mi pata en el cristal de la puerta, como si estuviese tomando la pata de ella-_Adiós…mamá.-_las sensaciones, incluso el pensamiento de haber sido reemplazado desaparecieron de mi mente muy rápido-_

Ellie.-_por obvias razones, no la oí, pero supe lo que dijo por la forma en que movió sus labios:_ Adiós…hijo. Buena suerte.

Humano.-Ahh…ya me confundí, mejor vamos al auto, ahí ya te daré un nombre.-_abrió la puerta de un objeto realmente grande, incluso mucho más que él, tenía cuatro ruedas-_Arriba, muchacho.

Husky.-_sonreí, y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta allá, saltando dentro. Había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a los humanos, y es que con lo que acababa de suceder entre aquel grupo de perros y yo, me había causado una profunda inseguridad, haciendo que no me quedara más opción que confiar en aquel hombre…¿Acaso era real la felicidad que sentía? ¿Quizás…poder rehacer mi vida, como debió haber sido con mis padres y mis personas originales? No lo sabía, claro, pero esperaba conocer la respuesta a esa interrogante pronto.-_

Humano.-Vaya…corres muy rápido, pequeño…creo que te llamaré…-_me alzó en sus brazos, sonriendo-_…Strider. Suena bien…y creo que calza contigo.-_acarició mi cabeza con su pata, haciendo que casi olvidara que tenía el cuerpo lleno de pintura seca. Me sentó a su lado, y puso en marcha aquella cosa tan extraña-_No te asustes por el ruido…así son los automóviles.-_aseguró con un tono que me contagió bastante confianza-_

Strider.-_lo observé unos momentos, luego miré por última vez a Ellie a través de la ventana…seguía despierta, abrazando y acariciando a esos pequeños recién nacidos…¿Serían…sus hijos? ¿Cómo podrían serlo?...La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero sabía que ya no iba a averiguarlo. Suspiré mientras la observaba por aquellos últimos instantes, y pensé que no me habría extrañado nada que ella hubiese tenido pareja antes, pues era muy bonita, y realmente cariñosa, como me había demostrado a mí y a todos los demás cachorros que allí llegaran, los cuales ella cuidaba con dedicación…sonreí pensando que todo saldría bien al final, tanto para mí, como para ella…-  
Sin embargo, todo fin tiene un comienzo._

-Tres años después-

Stan.-¡Corre, Strider, corre!-_gritó mi persona. Apreté un poco los dientes, apresurando el paso lo más que pude…incluso les saqué bastante ventaja a todos los demás competidores. Finalmente, de un salto, rompí la cinta que indicaba la meta, acompañado de una estruendosa ovación. Cerré los ojos sonriendo, agitando la cola, pero sin estar realmente cansado. Varios canes se acercaron a mí para felicitarme, estupefactos, realmente admirados de mi velocidad. Yo simplemente asentí con una sonrisa.-_

_Yo no lo había sabido en el instante en que él me adoptó, sino después de seis meses viviendo con él. Stan, el hombre que me había adoptado, era un deportista reconocido casi en todo el país. ¿Su especialidad? El atletismo. Luego de haber finalizado una de mis tantas carreras, corrí hacia él, y él hacia mí para abrazarnos el uno al otro, mientras una mujer me ponía una medalla en el collar, y Stan recibía el correspondiente trofeo por mi victoria.  
Llevábamos dos años y tres meses en el mundo de las carreras, y es que él siempre se había mostrado orgulloso de mí. Varias veces les decía a sus amigos y visitas, que mi adquisición fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ya que Stan era soltero, tenía bastante dinero, y su mundo siempre había sido el atletismo. A medida que crecí con él, fui generando desconfianza y cierto recelo con los demás humanos, por los ladrones que habían destruido mi vida.  
Aunque, ahora que lo consideraba…¿Realmente la habían arruinado? No sabría decirlo, pues desconocía cómo habría sido mi vida con mi familia original…dudaba mucho que fuese tan buena como ahora, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, gracias a un par de humanos, perdí a mi familia, y a mis padres sin siquiera haberles visto alguna vez._

Stan.-_una vez había ya pasado todo lo rutinario: Felicitaciones, regalos, y demás, volvimos a casa. Vivíamos en un terreno muy espacioso, por el cual Stan me había visto correr en diversas ocasiones, notando mi velocidad superior al promedio. Aprovechando que él también gozaba del deporte, comenzó a pasearme día a día, corriendo él lo más rápido que podía para que yo no lo dejara atrás.-_Vamos Strider, eres un campeón…siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, me has hecho ganar mucho dinero…-_dijo mientras sonreía acariciando mi cabeza-_¿Sabes? Cada trofeo, y premio que traigo a casa gracias a ti, me asegura que fue una muy buena decisión haberte rescatado de ese refugio…

Strider.-Sí, realmente fue algo muy bueno.-_dije asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque él seguramente no me había entendido. Los humanos, nunca entienden-_

_Mi cuerpo, con el entrenamiento, había ido fortaleciéndose. Ya había quedado atrás el cachorro débil que dependía de otros. No. Ahora era yo un ser saludable, fuerte, ágil, y dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de mi persona. Stan siempre había sido para mí un gran amo, aunque no podía evitar pensar, de vez en cuando, que una de las fuentes de dinero más grande que tenía, no era su propia carrera, sino la mía…desde que comprendió mi habilidad física, me había inscrito para participar en carreras contra otros perros…aunque, obviamente, el único beneficiado de aquella práctica, era él, pero eso no cambiaba mi forma de pensar acerca de Stan._

Stan.-_se acercó a mí y dejó un plato de comida, sonriendo-_Come, campeón, ya verás que necesitarás fuerzas luego de lo de hoy…

Strider.-Mis fuerzas nunca han de ser derrotadas.-_me acerqué y comencé a comer lentamente, más que nada por hacer algo, pues ciertamente no tenía hambre, ni estaba cansado, o falto de energías-_

Stan.-Hey, Strider, ¡Ve por él!-_dijo mientras lanzaba con fuerza un muñeco de trapo, hasta el fondo de la casa. Dejé el plato de comida y fui corriendo a atrapar el muñeco, el que pude sostener con el hocico en el aire antes de que cayera, lo que hizo que él riera y aplaudiera-_¡Bravo!

Strider.-_me acerqué a él con el muñeco en la boca, pero por algún motivo, no me sentía bien a pesar de haber ganado ese día…como tantos otros. Me senté junto al sofá, donde él se había instalado para ver la televisión.-_

Stan.-_suspiró y encendió un par de luces en la parte trasera del patio, mientras sintonizaba una película, que no comprendí, básicamente porque no me pareció interesante en absoluto. Mi atención estaba centrada en otra cosa…en un presentimiento. Aquella extraña sensación de que, a pesar de que todo sigue bien e igual que todos los días, sientes que de pronto algo malo sucederá, que el peligro sigue afuera, y que puede seguirte…-_

_Nos habíamos mantenido todo el día frente al televisor, Stan viéndolo, pero yo sólo lo miraba…no lo estaba viendo. Estaba visualizando en mi mente lo que había acontecido en mi vida hasta ese momento: Mi nacimiento, mis padres, cómo los perdí, el golpe en mi columna, el puente…el refugio…Ellie…todo estaba allí, como si hubiese sido el día anterior, y no hace tres años. Sólo volví al presente una vez que Stan acarició mi cabeza con su mano, como despertándome. Miré por la ventana hacia afuera, y sentí como si estuviera viendo el momento en el que aquellos humanos ingresaron a mi antigua casa, rompiendo una ventana…entonces no podía ver, pero ahora sí, y lo estaba reviviendo tal como había sucedido…_

Stan.-Strider, si tuvieras algún amigo por aquí, quizás no tendrías que quedarte en casa siempre, ¿Sabes?-_y era cierto…mi interés nunca fue hacer amigos, eso sin mencionar que vivíamos excepcionalmente lejos de cualquier centro urbano, lo que significaba que nadie tenía mascotas…había estado condenado por años a no relacionarme con los perros. Sólo mantenía dos recuerdos realmente claros: Ellie, y el grupo de perros que me había atacado después. Ellie, una. Aquel grupo, eran tres. ¿Cómo quedaba entonces mi consciencia? Con el grupo mayoritario…había aprendido a desconfiar de los perros, y esa era una de las razones por las que siempre ganaba en las carreras, sin importar si compitiera contra otros de mi raza, o incluso Galgos, a los cuales vencía de igual manera.-_

_Había caído ya la noche, y al observar afuera por la ventana, noté que en esta habían pequeñas gotas de agua, además las nubes estaban grises, y estaba comenzando a llover. Supuse que afuera debía de hacer un frío casi insoportable, por lo que me levanté y me apoyé en la ventana, mirando al cielo. Una última porción de luz solar fue engullida por las nubes, rápidamente. Me había mantenido mirando por un largo rato, cuando sonó el timbre, lo que hizo que despertara…otra vez. Stan apagó el televisor y se levantó, dando un bostezo, y estirándose. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y abrió, saliendo a la lluvia, para ir a recoger un paquete del correo, pues el cartero había presionado el timbre._

Stan.-Strider, ve a recoger tu colchón…-_bostezó largamente-_Ya nos vamos a dormir.

Strider.-_asentí con la cabeza, y me dirigí al patio trasero rápidamente, pues Stan me había enseñado, que cuando él dijera "Recoger" y "Colchón", era porque tenía que entrarlo a casa. No tardé en hallarlo, justo a tiempo para que no se mojase con la lluvia. Lo tomé con el hocico, pero en ese instante noté algo que no había estado allí durante el resto del día: Una de las rejas de jardinería estaba destrozada, y presentaba un gran agujero en ella, "Como si…como si algo hubiese pasado…"-me dije, y entonces oí el grito.-_

Stan.-_oí su voz, tranquila, algo cansada al darme la orden, ahora convertida en un alarido de pánico. Me dirigí corriendo muy rápido adelante, dejando el colchón allí, sin importarme si se mojaba ya o no.-_

_Al llegar al jardín delantero, observé a Stan, usando aquellas rejas blancas de jardinería, para tirar varias cajas vacías, subiendo sobre ellas temblando. ¿La razón del alboroto?: Un enorme San Bernardo, cuya boca espumeaba incesantemente, ladrando y gruñendo sin control. Supe de inmediato que Stan no resistiría una batalla contra el can, y que era cosa de segundos para que a este se le ocurriese romper las rejas a dentelladas, como ya había hecho en el jardín trasero.  
Tal como en la carrera, encogí un poco mi cuerpo, arqueando el lomo, y me abalancé contra el perro, al que derribé sin demora._

San Bernardo.-¡Gaah!-_chilló, dándome un golpe con el lomo en el rostro, haciéndome retroceder. Stan se había acurrucado sobre las cajas, pálido de miedo.-_

Strider.-No le dañarás mientras yo viva…-_dije con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a atacarle. Lo sostuve del cuello con mis colmillos, listo para voltearlo y estrellarlo contra el piso, pero con una pata me golpeó la nuca, embistiéndome con gran potencia en el costado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio-_Ugh…

San Bernardo.-_nuevamente saltó sobre mí, golpeando mi lomo con sus patas, descargando varios arañazos sobre mi cuerpo-_

Strider.-_los golpes del perro me dolían, pero no permitiría que algo le sucediese a Stan, eso jamás. Me volteé con mucha dificultad, mordiendo el rostro del perro, luego su costado, y finalmente su lomo y su cabeza, sacudiéndolo con tanta fuerza, que sentí que en cualquier momento mi mandíbula saldría despedida junto al perro, que aullaba prolongadamente de dolor-_

San Bernardo.-_se sacudió un poco, y me dio dos nuevos arañazos, pero estos con mucha potencia…tanta, que incluso uno de ellos hizo que perdiera el control de mi cuerpo, y me fuera al piso una vez más. Gruñí con suavidad, y me levanté, cansado. No podía perder. Sujeté al perro con fuerza con las patas, mordiendo su cabeza y su nuca, las que sacudí para marearlo, hasta que al fin, perdió pie y cayó, inmóvil. Lo solté y me separé de él, jadeando-_

Strider.-Soy superior a ti…-_dije con una sonrisa de alivio-_

Stan.-¡Strider!-_chilló, casi en una versión humana del chillido emitido por el San Bernardo-_¡NO!

Strider.-¿Q-Qué?-_me volteé, pero ya era tarde…sentí los colmillos del can hundirse en mi cuello, haciendo que mi sangre brotara sin demora. Me arrojó al menos a un metro y medio, pero me levanté una vez más…más débil que nunca, pero…debía ganar. De algún modo iba a ganar.-_No…tu tiempo…se terminó.-_sostuve al San Bernardo con una pata, dándole un potentísimo cabezazo, que, efectivamente, hizo al can dar un par de vueltas, para luego desplomarse…derrotado. Me alcé victorioso, cerrando los ojos, poniendo una pata en mi cuello-_Lo logré…Stan…

Stan.-Santo cielo, Strider…no…-_dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado, arrodillándose, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza-_¿Qué…por qué?...

Strider.-_al oírlo de esa forma, comprendí de inmediato: La espuma de aquel perro, no era otra cosa que rabia. Ya lo sabía…pero me había mordido, y ahora iba a contagiarme…_-Stan…

Stan.-Ven.-_dijo en un tono extraño, entrando a la casa rápidamente, marcando un número telefónico, para luego tomar un bolso, y hacerme subir a su auto, el que encendió y puso en marcha. Me sentía confundido: ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde íbamos?_-

Strider.-_comencé a sentirme de un modo extraño, mi herida ardía, y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que iba en aumento a cada segundo.-_Me siento…extraño…

_Todo sucedió en cosa de segundos, al menos bajo mi percepción: Llegamos a un edificio, donde Stan estacionó, cargándome con dificultad. Me sentía ahora muy mareado, y sólo pude notar que avanzábamos por un pasillo estrecho, donde varias luces adornaban el techo…al parecer iba en una camilla ahora, pues avanzaba muy rápido, y el desfile de brillos y luces que me llegaban no podían indicar otra cosa. Finalmente me detuve, al llegar a una habitación pequeña, donde había un hombre con una bata blanca, que hizo un gesto de negativa con la cabeza. Suspiró, y le dijo en voz baja a una mujer a su lado, que "Siguiera el procedimiento". El procedimiento, consistía en ponerme boca arriba, y sujetarme las patas con unas correas, muy fuertes, para evitar que me moviera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intenté sacudirme, llamar a Stan, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un gemido ahogado, que en verdad no significaba nada de nada. Una quinta correa fue atada alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniéndome con una lámpara muy cerca de los ojos. Luego de eso, oí a Stan decirle que tenía que verme, a lo que el doctor, sólo contestó un "Dígame"._

_Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la luz, sentía algo escurrir por mis encías, pero no sabía si era espuma, o si era algún químico que me hubiese dado el doctor de la bata, de cualquier modo, no me iba a servir averiguarlo. Intenté afinar mi oído, que era el único sentido que mantenía intacto, al menos en esa situación, y logré escuchar las últimas palabras de una conversación entre mi persona y el médico. Lo que oí fueron palabras vagas, sin sentido…o…¿Quizás sí lo tenían? ¿Acaso…Stan? No, era imposible pensar que él podría querer algo así…pero…¿Lo había…aceptado? ¿Se había rendido? ¡Cómo era posible!_

Stan.-Doctor…él es una gran fuente de ingresos para mí, es mi amigo.

Doctor.-Señor Morgan, todos sabemos que usted es un gran deportista, y que quiere al perro…pero, dígame la verdad. ¿Realmente lo quiere, o simplemente le sirve por el dinero?

Stan.-¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo quiero!-_protestó, sin embargo, en su voz noté algo que no era alentador-_Aunque…sí, el dinero es importante, pero no es mi principal razón.

Doctor.-…¿Qué tanto lo quiere?-_preguntó en un tono neutral-_

Stan.-…Mucho, doctor, usted ni se imagina cuánto…

Doctor.-Entonces tendremos que…-_la palabra no la oí, pues en ese instante una mujer iba pasando con un carrito, que producía un molesto sonido metálico, un chirriar de ruedas sobre…¿Cerámica?-_

Stan.-No, eso jamás. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

Doctor.-Ninguna. Como sabrá, no estamos en un lugar urbanizado, no tenemos una cura contra la rabia…si estuviésemos en un sitio…más central, podría lograrlo, pero yo mismo hablé con usted, el primer día que se mudó a su nuevo hogar, y le advertí en esa ocasión que, en casos como este, nada podía hacerse.

Stan.-Entonces démelo. Entréguemelo, doctor, lo llevaré a otro sitio.-_dijo con voz firme-_

Doctor.-No puedes, Stan.-_lo interrumpió-_No tienes tiempo. Antes de que llegues cerca siquiera, estará completamente lleno de la rabia…si lo quieres…es la única opción.-_su voz sonaba algo temerosa-_

Stan.-_suspiró-_¿Cuánto me costará uno nuevo para seguir las carreras?

Doctor.-No lo sé, no creo sea de una buena persona decir cosas así en estos momentos…

Stan.-Usted no entiende. Yo vivo de esto…no puedo retirarme por un perro…digo, lo quiero, sí, es mi mascota y lo ha sido por tres años, pero…hay que seguir adelante, ¿No?

Doctor.-_carraspeó-_¿Aceptará mi propuesta, si o no?

Stan.-…-_por varios segundos no hubo respuesta, incluso temí que se hubiera ido…hasta que-_…¿Sufrirá mucho?

Doctor.-No será nada, Stan, sólo una inyección y se habrá ido…

Stan.-_suspiró-_Bien…sacrifíquelo.

Strider.-Eso era…-_cerré los ojos, repasando nuevamente mi vida, lo que había durado…el futuro que no tendría…recordé súbitamente lo que una vez mi madre me dijo: "Debes cumplir tu destino" ¿Era mi destino morir allí?...-_

Stan.-_se acercó a mí, y acarició mi cabeza-_Adiós, amigo.-_y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, mirando al doctor-_Hágalo.

Doctor.-_se puso a un costado de la camilla, sacando varios tubos pequeños de vidrio de una estantería, los que cargó uno por uno. Puso su mano en mi pecho, suspirando con un gesto triste-_Lo siento, pequeño…-_y lentamente, acercó la inyección a mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí el frío y puntiagudo metal rozar mi pelaje.-_

Strider.-Morir…No…eso…eso no me corresponde…-_dije abriendo los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente "Este no es mi fin"…-me dije-_

Doctor.-Señorita Harkness, necesito-

Strider.-¡Este no es mi destino!-_grité, y me moví tan salvajemente, que conseguí cortar las correas sin esfuerzo, parándome sobre dos patas, dando un grito, cerrando los ojos, levantando las patas delanteras-_

Doctor.-¡Está suelto!-_exclamó asustado, e intentó retroceder, pero salté sobre él, tirándolo de espaldas-_

Strider.-Humanos…-_dije entre dientes, pateando su rostro, abriendo la puerta del pabellón de una sola embestida, a pesar de que estaba con seguro. Algo en mí había muerto, y otra cosa había nacido.-_

Stan.-Sí, necesito otro perro, uno que corra muy rápido, y que ojalá sea…-_estaba hablando por teléfono celular-_¿S-Strider?-_dijo sorprendido, soltando el móvil-_Q-Quieto amigo…

Strider.-Fuera…de mi camino.-_dije arqueando el lomo, mirándolo con un profundo odio, sin embargo, al ver que no se movía, embestí sus piernas tirándolo al suelo, poniéndome sobre él, con una pata en su cuello-_Tú no eres mi persona…¡Nadie es mi persona!-_lo sostuve y le di un puñetazo, mirando atrás, viendo ahora que los guardias de la veterinaria venían a enfrentarme, por lo que de un salto abrí la puerta de la calle, saliendo rápidamente. Me encontraba en la lluvia, pero aún no estaba lejos de la veterinaria, por lo que corrí y me senté tras unos botes de basura, en un callejón muy profundo y oscuro. Miré alrededor, y pensé que aquel sitio no estaba mal, es más, incluso me gustaba un poco.-_…¿Piensan que son superiores a mí? Humanos…sólo…sólo infringen dolor…-_dije levantándome, mirando al cielo-_

_Ciertamente, una parte de mí murió dentro de esa veterinaria. Y otra surgió, pero esa otra parte estaba tomando fuerza con los segundos y los minutos. Comencé a recordar una vez más, pero casi en una despedida, pues sabía que, a partir de ese momento, las cosas iban a quedar atrás. Mi familia, Ellie, Stan, todo iba a quedar en el pasado de un ser que agonizaba dentro de mí. Se había acabado el ser débil, ahora sólo iba a haber en mi ser fortaleza. Comencé a reflexionar, y me percaté que, cada vez que sentí, había perdido esas cosas, y eso me causaba daño…sentir hacía daño, ahora lo veía claro…si algo duele, o te hiere, ¿Por qué continuar con eso? No necesitaba sentir…cierto. Trepé sobre un tejado, saltando de caja en caja, mirando al cielo. Tanteé mi herida, y noté que ya no estaba abierta. La rabia tampoco me había consumido. Pensé en que muchos seres habían sucumbido ante los dolores, o simplemente aguantaban el dolor que los humanos les daban, se sometían a ellos…como…esclavos. Recordé aquel Husky Siberiano, presa de los humanos, esclavo de ellos, aguardando dentro de una jaula a uno para vivir…pero ya no. Yo no era un esclavo, y aquel cachorro, aquel perro joven que les servía, o simplemente hacía "trucos" para que ellos se rieran, había muerto. Ahora no iba a ser el esclavo de nadie, no necesitaba una relación profunda con nadie tampoco, porque iba a hallar mi destino, pero sin otros, y mucho menos…con un humano. Mi destino me pertenecía sólo a mí, y para alcanzarlo, debía ser superior…me alcé mirando la ciudad, con una sonrisa, aún con el ceño fruncido._

Strider.-Ha llegado la hora.-_dije mientras la lluvia bañaba mi cuerpo, y los relámpagos habían comenzando a tronar. Ya no era el Strider, mascota de un humano, ni tampoco el Strider que quería como madre a Ellie. Ahora iba a ser Strider…un ser superior a todos los demás…pero llegar a ser así no era un camino corto, mi senda recién comenzaba…y no iba a dejar que ninguna emoción me desviara de mi destino.-_

-Chapter´s End-

Este es el capítulo 29, mis estimados lectores y amigos. Antes que nada, quería agradecerles a todos los que me han apoyado, leído y comentado, es gracias a ustedes que me siento recompensado cada día, y feliz de que mi historia sea del gusto de mis lectores.  
Otra cosa, esta tiene que ver con la trama: Strider no es un personaje común, ya hemos visto dos partes de su pasado…sin embargo, las cosas no han terminado, y una nueva ola de oscuridad está por azotar su vida…¿Quieren saber qué será? En el próximo capítulo de Destinos Unidos 2, lo averiguarán.  
Muchas gracias por todo, espero estén todos muy bien, y quería aprovechar de mandarles un saludo a mis amigos: Angel Slayer F.S, EvanTenkatsu5, Hairu (Gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus consejos), Ratix, Carlos Larry, y, también un saludo especial a Natsumi Cross, que si bien puede no lea esta historia, quisiera darle la bienvenida, y desearle suerte en todo.  
Cuídense mucho todos, que estén excelentemente. Se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, me ayudan a seguir esta historia al saber sus opiniones acerca de ella.


	30. Memorias De Un Alma Oscura: Abismo

Capítulo 30: Memorias De Un Alma Oscura, Tercera Parte: Abismo

Strider P.O.V.

_Habían pasado varias horas desde que dejé atrás la que había sido mi vida junto a un humano, junto a las emociones. Decidí hacerlas a un lado y concentrarme en lo que realmente era importante en la vida, cumplir nuestro destino. No había amanecido aún, y tampoco me interesaba si lo hacía, pues la luz me incomodaba. Prefería la noche, por motivos que bien no comprendía, pero así era._

Strider.-Comenzaré por recorrer esta ciudad…-_dije en voz alta, percatándome de mi voz. Había cambiado, pues ahora no sonaba dulce o aguda, sino que grave y falta de sentimientos, tal como yo esperaba. Me levanté y carraspeé, sabiendo que no volvería a ser suave en toda mi vida.-_

_Me asomé a una esquina del tejado, y desde allí vi la ciudad, iluminada ampliamente, ya sean las casas, departamentos, etc., todo estaba iluminado. ¿Por qué los humanos siempre querían estar a la luz? ¿Acaso les incomodaba estar en la oscuridad? Era posible…probable, mejor dicho. Presioné con fuerza una de mis patas, cerrando el puño, pensando que sólo mostraban una faceta buena, agradable, pero que en verdad no eran más que máscaras para ocultar lo que de verdad yacía debajo._

Strider.-_lentamente bajé del tejado, aún llovía, y los truenos no cesaban en ningún momento. Corrí una caja de un golpe y llegué al suelo, viendo mi reflejo sobre un charco de agua sucia. Observé mis ojos celestes en este, y se me ocurrió de pronto que aún tenía el aspecto de un ser inferior, por lo que cubrí con una pata el sector del charco en el que me estaba reflejando. Habría preferido decir que ese no era yo, pero ciertamente…lo era…al menos de momento.-_

_Miré al frente y comencé a caminar, deslizándome entre las sombras del callejón sin dificultad alguna. No tardé en salir de este, dejando las posas atrás, pero antes de volver a la calle, recordé que traía el collar que me había dado aquel humano...rápidamente lo sujeté con mi pata y lo corté de un solo tirón, arrojándolo al pavimento, donde lo pisé y restregué contra el suelo._

Strider.-No volveré a portar tal instrumento, prueba de ser un inferior bajo las órdenes de un humano…-_fruncí el ceño, retomando mi camino, aunque esta vez me dije que debía buscar un lugar bajo techo, pues, ni siquiera para mi nuevo yo era algo digno estar bajo la lluvia, solo, con la opción de conseguir un resfrío. Miré adelante y proseguí mi marcha, cuando sentí un trueno golpear estruendosamente el cielo con un sonido sordo y potente. Pensé que no había sabido de los humanos nada, en absoluto desde que nací, sólo había conocido su verdadera faceta con el paso de un breve tiempo, breve, pero que sirvió para que me diese cuenta de lo que eran en verdad, y, si eran capaces de hacer tanto daño y causar tanto dolor en un ser inferior, en tan poco tiempo, ¿Qué podría esperarse de ellos en un plazo extenso, como un año, por ejemplo? No lo sabía…pero iba a averiguarlo. Subí la mirada y vi las letras muy claras cuando un trueno iluminó el cielo: Biblioteca.-_Veré cómo se ha dado la historia…desde que ustedes están aquí…-_dije mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca, cuyas luces parecían ser las únicas que no estaban encendidas, al menos no las de adentro, lo noté por los ventanales, ahora cerrados para evitar que la lluvia entrase en el edificio.-_

"_Parece que me están poniendo a prueba"-me dije mientras observaba los enormes barrotes de la reja que cubría el perímetro del lugar. Me acerqué y pasé mi cabeza por entre medio de ellos, girándola, para repetir el mismo proceso con todo mi cuerpo. Evidentemente, era un espacio reducido, que un humano no habría podido atravesar como yo recién lo había hecho. Una vez dentro, me enfrenté a otra dificultad, y esta era ingresar al edificio. El suelo en el sector trasero de la biblioteca era pegajoso e incómodo, siendo tierra, que ahora se había convertido en lodo. Con cierta repugnancia, despegué mis patas del suelo y me trepé ágilmente por unas tuberías detrás de esta, las que muy probablemente formaban parte de la cocina. Para no resbalar (La caída habría sido de al menos unos diez metros), clavé mis garras por detrás de las tuberías, y así iba trepando mientras me apoyaba contra ellas con las patas traseras. Costaba trabajo, y más aún después de la pelea contra aquel perro infectado, pero al cabo de un par de minutos, conseguí llegar hasta la parte más alta. Me subí sobre el tejado sin mirar atrás, y luego, estando atento de que nadie me viera, embestí con fuerza el ventanal, haciendo que este se trisara, pero no rompiera aún._

Strider.-_moví la cabeza de lado a lado, y luego embestí nuevamente el vidrio, esta vez quebrándolo completamente…sin embargo, pasé este de largo, y me golpeé el costado contra un estante lleno de libros, el cual hice que se cayera junto a mí, desparramando los libros sobre el piso, el que era de cerámica por dentro de la biblioteca. Prontamente me levanté y me estiré, pero sin sentir dolor…después de todo no había sido ni comparable al golpe que me di en el puente, cuando casi se me destrozó la columna. Sacudí la cabeza recordando que ese ya no era yo, sino que había sido otro ser…pero…¿Era realmente otro ser?...No sabría decirlo, seguía con el mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos, sólo un cambio de mentalidad, y eso era todo, por el momento. Poco convencido, aparté esa idea con rapidez de mi mente, y comencé a buscar en los diversos textos que allí habían, desde los comienzos de la humanidad, hasta lo que serían tanto tiempo después.-_Veamos quiénes son realmente, humanos…-_dije mientras recorría la biblioteca, tomando varios libros, los que iba dejando sobre una pequeña caja de color azul que encontré debajo de la recepción, la que era como una especie de "carrito de compras".-_

_Así pasé la noche, recolectando libros de diversos temas, pero que estaba seguro siempre concluían por explicar y dejar al descubierto la verdadera faceta humana, no aquella falsa que prometía felicidad, cuidados y demás, no, esta vez comenzaría a ver todo desde el punto de vista de la verdad, aquella verdad que los humanos jamás podrían esconder…no para siempre. Me dije mientras cerraba el libro que tenía entre las patas: "Auges y caídas de los antiguos imperios", el que arrojé dentro de la caja, presionando un puño mientras me adentraba lentamente a la sección de la biblioteca que me explicó, con claridad, de lo que era capaz el alma humana…_

-Tres meses después-

_Se encontraban dos humanos discutiendo acaloradamente, al parecer por la pérdida del bibliotecario de turno, de numerosos textos de historia. Uno de ellos, el "jefe" del lugar, regañaba a su empleado una y otra vez, sin cambiar de argumento, pues a él le parecía que tenía toda la razón, sin embargo no era así._

Jefe.-Es la última vez, Greg, ¡Última vez! Que permito que pierdas uno de nuestros preciados libros por tu insistente falta de atención e interés en ellos. Muchos de estos textos, si no todos, datan de muchos años de vida, y ahora, ¡¿Pretendes que pase por alto que los extravíes cuando estás de turno?-_era un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello canoso, anteojos, y que fumaba lentamente una pipa, casi como si hiciera el gesto por rutina-_

Greg.-_él era un hombre bastante más joven, de unos veintidós años, de aspecto despistado (Para mí, ningún humano parecía realmente VER el mundo), lo que fácilmente era un punto en contra cuando se le protestaba por sus constantes faltas, tales como quedarse dormido durante el turno que le correspondía como guardia, perder textos o prestarlos sin luego recordar a quién, entre otras cosas de menor importancia. La razón por la cual ahora era regañado, le parecía a él algo muy injusto, pues aseguraba no haber visto en toda su vida los textos que el otro hombre decía que había perdido.-_Señor Williams, le aseguro que-

Sr. Williams.-¡No me asegures nada, muchacho! ¡En mis tiempos a los chicos como tú, despistados, pero tan buenos para responder a sus mayores, los castigábamos con mano dura!-_dijo agitando su bastón ("Como si eso significara algo…") frenéticamente-_

Greg.-Bueno señor, no soy su hijo, no puede decirme algo así…además, y, y, volviendo al tema, le juro que yo no tomé ninguno de esos libros, ni siquiera están registrados en el libro de arriendos o ventas…-_dijo en un tono suave, intentando calmar a su interlocutor-_

Sr. Williams.-¡Seguro también olvidaste registrarlos, muchacho! ¡Yo con mi Alzheimer recuerdo mejor lo que he hecho que tú…

Greg.-_suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras seguía discutiendo con aquel hombre, sin percatarse de que uno de los libros detrás de él, era arrastrado con un hilo, hasta caer de su estantería, comenzando a arrastrarse por la cerámica cada vez más rápido, hasta que una pata lo sujetó y se hundió en la oscuridad, metiéndolo dentro de una ya bastante conocida caja azul.-_

_El conflicto que en este lugar se vivía, era nada menos que la misteriosa desaparición de libros…libros que, claro, yo tomaba para leer. Había estado prácticamente viviendo dentro de la biblioteca esos meses, pues salía de ella únicamente para ir por comida, y luego volvía antes del anochecer. ¿Cómo lo hacía para que no lo notasen los humanos? Simple: usando mis propias garras, pude hacer un pequeño agujero detrás de uno de las estanterías, donde la madera era ya tan vieja que estaba algo blanda y corroída. No fue un trabajo difícil, pero sí era lento, y me tomó dos días…no, dos noches, en hacerlo. Para cubrirlo, empujaba una caja con las revistas de cómics infantiles, las cuales nunca eran arrendadas._

_Salvo los inconvenientes que me produjo tener que soportar a los humanos (Ciertamente, luego de haber investigado por tres meses acerca de lo que hacían durante una guerra, por ejemplo, sus sistemas de gobierno, o incluso otras cosas bastante más sorprendentes, su armamento, sus defensas, su política...y, ¿Por qué no? Aprendí casi todo acerca del material genético, las células, cómo funcionaba el organismo, entre muchas otras cosas), fue un tiempo productivo, pero ya había cumplido allí mi objetivo, había descubierto lo que eran los humanos en realidad, y estaba dispuesto a frenar su juego. ¿Cómo? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Recuerdo que varias noches arranqué páginas de los textos, y usé la fotocopiadora de la biblioteca para quedarme una copia de estas, cosa que nunca necesité realmente, pues me di cuenta con el tiempo, de que poseía algo bastante similar a la "Memoria fotográfica"._

Greg.-_observé a la distancia cómo golpeaba el escritorio con las manos y lo pateaba con los pies sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Al principio pensé que era de ira por la reciente reprimenda, pero al observar mejor me di cuenta de que era en verdad porque estaba usando audífonos, cantando de manera bastante desafinada una canción de Rock. Se me vino a la mente la idea de que se veía idéntico a aquellos chimpancés que golpeaban dos platillos en sus patas, mientras avanzaban moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro del mismo modo que Greg lo hacía ahora.-_

Strider.-Pronto me libraré de todos ustedes…-_dije sin una pizca de gracia, negando con la cabeza, mientras me colaba detrás del distraído recepcionista y bibliotecario, sacando rápidamente una de las bolsas de plástico dorado que les regalaban a los clientes frecuentes. No me interesaba su decoración, sino que el material era resistente a la lluvia, y dentro de la bolsa guardé todas las hojas que había fotocopiado antes, fotocopias de páginas faltantes que habían sido para los humanos verdaderos dolores de cabeza…pero realmente no me molestaba verlos luchar entre sí, así que seguí haciéndolo, pensando únicamente en seguir y conseguir mi destino.-_

_Pocos días después de que llegué a la biblioteca, me puse como plazo dos meses para aprender todo lo que pudiese, sin embargo, en aquellos dos meses no aprendí todo lo que me interesaba saber, por lo que prolongué aquel plazo un mes más, al cabo del cual había conseguido mi objetivo…incluso, aquel día se cumplían tres meses desde que había llegado, por lo que decidí irme como había ingresado: Desde las alturas…_

-Siete horas después-

Strider.-_observé a mi alrededor y supe de inmediato que todo estaba listo para mi partida. Las luces estaban apagadas, y todo estaba en silencio. Los humanos habían reemplazado el vidrio de la última parte de la biblioteca, pero realmente no lo consideré un inconveniente. Sólo se convirtió en uno cuando, cinco minutos después, uno de los guardias cerró absolutamente todas las entradas a la biblioteca, pues sospechaba que quien se llevaba los libros actuaba durante la noche. Di un gruñido al sentirlo, pero no me preocupé, pues la biblioteca había llegado a ser mía en cierto sentido, tanto así que, en la bodega del segundo piso, yo usualmente iba a beber de la máquina de agua que habían instalado, apernada al piso. Subí rápidamente hasta allá, donde había colocado una de mis trampas (Almacenaba los libros en un sector bastante escondido de la bodega, y había armado un sistema de defensa en caso de que un humano estuviese husmeando por ese sector), y me puse a esperar, esquivando la luz de la linterna que el humano llevaba. En ese momento seguro que se sentía todo un héroe de acción-_

Guardia.-Sal de ahí, sé dónde estás…la policía está afuera amigo, dicen que si te entregas tu pena será menor…-_claramente, eso era mentira, ya que la policía no se desgastaba en cosas tan simples como libros-_

_Pero el guardia sólo sintió el sonido de algo moviéndose arriba, por lo que corriendo subió la escalera, sosteniendo un arma con firmeza. Por mi parte, tenía entre mis patas la cabeza de un oso de peluche, que había recogido hace un mes, cuando a una perrita la atacó un grupo de perros, quitándole el oso de peluche para romperlo, diciendo que "Ese era su territorio", pero dejándola ir. Supuse que la chica había conseguido el oso de la basura de alguna niña humana._

Guardia.-_perdió la paciencia, y efectuó un disparo al aire. En ese momento fue que me percaté de que estaba completamente loco, o realmente amaba su trabajo y la sensación de ser un héroe de acción.-_¡Vamos, monstruo, no te temo!-_agitó su linterna haciendo una pose de karate-_

Strider.-_tranquilamente, dejé caer un libro sobre una reforzada cuerda metálica, la que estaba tensa, tras los pies del hombre, junto al ventanal nuevo. Lentamente me acerqué a él-_

Guardia.-_siguió haciendo poses de karate, al parecer aliviado de que no hubiese habido nadie allí. Sin embargo, por seguir su juego, gritó-_¿Dónde estás ahora?

Strider.-_salté de entre la oscuridad, con el ceño fruncido. Una luz que vino de fuera, de color rojo fuerte, entró por el ventanal, iluminando mi figura, haciendo que mis ojos se vieran rojos por un momento, lo que hizo que el guardia, asustadísimo, diese un paso atrás. Sin dudarlo, lancé el ojo del oso de peluche sobre su talón, haciendo que tropezara…cayendo por la ventana.-_

Guardia._-se abalanzó sin oponer resistencia alguna contra el vidrio, agitando los brazos, ávido de terror, quebrando el nuevo ventanal, cayendo fuera, a la caída de al menos diez metros, cuando la cuerda se tensó, sosteniéndolo a apenas unos centímetros del suelo, de cabeza. Estaba temblando, y aún gritaba-_¡Ahhhh!

Strider.-_tomé la bolsa con los libros, y me deslicé por la cuerda hasta abajo, saltando al llegar al guardia, quien me miraba incrédulo-_No eres más que el primero de los que caerán…-_dije serio, dándome la vuelta para retirarme-_

Guardia.-¿Q-Qué…eres tú?-_dijo aún colgando de un pie, temblando mientras me miraba-_

Strider.-_lo miré a los ojos-_Soy un ser superior…-_y dicho esto, me retiré con rapidez.- _

_Iba con la cabeza en alto, ahora sabiendo que lo tenía todo para cumplir mi destino, sin embargo, apenas me hube alejado unos metros, oí, en la esquina de un callejón, un sollozo sonoro, era una voz de hembra. Varios perros salieron corriendo del callejón de donde provenía el sonido, no pude reconocer nada de ellos, sólo una cosa: Todos usaban el mismo collar. Lentamente di la vuelta a la esquina y me acerqué al ser…no, los seres, que producían aquel sonido. Eran dos Husky Siberiano, una hembra y un macho. Ambos muy malheridos, yacían acostados abrazándose el uno al otro. El macho, al verme, me sonrió con suavidad. Mi frío interior sintió de pronto un estremecimiento._

Husky macho.-Ohh…mira, amor…¿No se parece…a él?-_lamió débilmente la mejilla de su acompañante-_

Husky hembra.-Claro que sí, cielo…-_tomó su pata con suavidad-_Creo que en un tiempo habría sido muy parecido…

Strider.-Jm…-_los observé a ambos. Estaban realmente muy heridos, y no alcanzarían a llegar a una veterinaria, ni siquiera a la que yo…el ser aquel, había asistido hace ya meses. Al parecer la habían demolido y había ahora en aquel sitio, otra cosa, que no recuerdo, o quizás no me importa recordar. Lo segundo más que lo primero.-_

Husky macho.-_suspiró y estiró una pata hacia mí. Me acerqué a él y vi que me estaba enseñando una foto, al parecer tomada por un humano, donde aparecían él, su pareja, y un cachorro con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, los dos adultos se veían en aquella fotografía bastante más jóvenes-_¿Has visto…a nuestro pequeño?...

Husky hembra.-Amor…nuestro tiempo se acabó…deberías…decirle lo otro…-_dijo mientras se apoyaba en el macho-_

Strider.-_los observé a ambos por unos momentos, sin decir nada. Estaba claro que los perros que vi huir del callejón eran los que los habían herido mortalmente.-_

Husky macho.-Claro, mi cielo…-_me miró y me ofreció una suave sonrisa. No sabía de dónde, pero por algún motivo aquellos canes me parecían familiares-_Por favor…nuestro pequeño…no sabemos siquiera si está vivo, pero hubo un incidente hace unos años…robaron nuestra casa y se lo llevaron…luego supimos que capturaron a los malhechores, pero nuestro hijo no estaba con ellos…

Husky hembra.-_su voz era suave y cálida-_Nunca perdimos la fe…siempre confiamos en que lo íbamos a encontrar…sin embargo…parece que no lograremos nuestro sueño, mi vida…-_acarició la pata de su pareja con suavidad, frotándola un poco-_

Strider.-_levanté las orejas de inmediato-_…Su hijo…¿Lo perdieron en un puente?...

Husky macho.-Así es…-_dijo en un susurro-_Al menos eso dijo la policía a nuestras personas, incluso salió en las noticias que ven los humanos…-_cerró los ojos por unos instantes-_Siempre quise ver el color de sus ojos…

Husky hembra.-Ya lo veremos desde el cielo, amor…no te preocupes, que siempre lo vamos a cuidar, siempre estaremos a su lado…-_besó sus labios con suavidad-_

Strider.-…El cachorro que perdieron hace años…aquel que vieron los humanos por última vez en el puente…soy yo…soy su hijo…y ustedes mis padres…-_mi tono, frío, ya grave, estaba comenzando a tornarse normal, a pesar de que no lo quería-_

Husky hembra.-Ohhh amor…-_dijo con ternura, abrazándome mientras lamía mis mejillas-_¿De verdad eres tú?...

Strider.-Soy el que cayó por el puente, se golpeó la columna y la cabeza al caer al río, que terminó en un refugio y luego en la casa de un humano…ahora no sirvo a nadie, soy libre…y cumpliré mi destino, como tú dijiste, madre…-_no quería despegar mi mirada de ellos-_

Husky macho.-Eres tal como imaginamos que serías, hijo…no, no eres igual, estás incluso más grande de lo que pensamos que estarías...mírate pequeño, cuánto has crecido…-_palpó débilmente mi hombro con su pata-_

Strider.-_"No puede ser verdad"…-repetí en mi mente una y otra vez…era la primera vez que veía a mis padres,…y los encontraba en aquella situación, muriendo,..sin que pudiera yo hacer nada-_¿Cuánto…tiempo llevan buscándome?-_acaricié la mejilla de mi madre y el cuello de mi padre-_

Husky macho.-Dejamos nuestra casa hace siete meses, hijo, recorrimos mucho para encontrarte, pasamos frío y hambre, pero no nos rendimos, sabíamos que te hallaríamos, y así fue…ahora…que sé que estás vivo y bien…creo…misión cumplida, amor.-_besó a mi madre con mucha suavidad mientras la abrazaba-_

Strider.-No pueden morir…ustedes no lo merecen…-_bajé la cabeza, pero sin llorar-_

Husky hembra.-Hijo, debes dejarnos ir…tienes tu vida ahora, sé que has pasado por mucho, bastante más de lo que nosotros para encontrarte, sé que serás un gran macho, y que siempre nos harás orgullosos. Tu padre y yo te amamos, hijo, y, sin importar lo que pase…allí…estaremos…para ti.-_dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, suspirando-_

Husky macho.-Te amamos…-_estiró su pata a mí-_

Strider.-Strider…ese es mi nombre, padre…-_sujeté su pata con firmeza, esperanzado por un momento en que podría ayudarles, pero, estaban muy heridos, definitivamente no podía hacer nada, pues se encontraban ambos moribundos y muy débiles. Lo odié, pero supe que tenían razón. Su tiempo había acabado-_…No se vayan…

Husky hembra.-Strider…estamos muy felices de volver a verte, después de tanto…cumple tu destino, hijo, tendrás nuestro apoyo en cada etapa de tu vida…te amamos…-_besó mi mejilla y luego mi cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando yo era un cachorro-_Yo te amo…

Husky macho.-Igual yo…mi pequeño…ten un futuro próspero y lleno de emociones, felicidad, y que cumplas todos tus objetivos…

Strider.-_presioné su pata, igual los dientes, pero con suavidad. Sentía como si nada de eso estuviese pasando realmente-_

Husky hembra.-_besó mi nariz-_Hasta siempre, hijo…papá y yo te…a…a…amamos…-_cerró completamente sus ojos, durmiéndose…yéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro-_

Husky macho.-Mira hijo…mami…me está esperando…ahora…cuídate…que tengas muy buena suerte en tu vida, sé próspero…y recuerda…siempre estaremos contigo.-_sonrió, lentamente su pata fue suavizando la fuerza, hasta que ya no presionaba la mía en absoluto-_

Strider.-…Padre…-_intenté moverlo un poco, pero nada, él ya no se movía. Se había ido junto a mi madre, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándola con su cabeza sobre la de ella, como si la estuviese protegiendo. Di un paso atrás, sintiendo por primera vez en mi vida unos enormes impulsos de llorar, impulsos que finalmente dominé, no era de un ser superior llorar, ni mostrar emociones…suspiré, me acerqué a ellos y acaricié sus cabezas dejándolos abrazados, retirándome, internándome en la noche y la oscuridad, hasta que hallé lo que buscaba. Volví con mis padres, y comencé mi tarea. Estaba cavando la tierra con fuerza e ímpetu, me tomó aproximadamente treinta minutos terminar de cavar su tumba, pero cuando la terminé, me sentía satisfecho. Estaba en un lugar de gran atractivo, al parecer la parte trasera de una muy famosa y concurrida florería. Con suavidad tomé los cuerpos de mis progenitores y los dejé dentro, comenzando a cubrir con tierra lo que sería una más de las porciones de oscuridad colándose en mi alma, destruyéndola. Me dirigí luego a la florería, para buscar un ramo que me pareciera adecuado, el que resultó ser un ramo de color celeste profundo, acompañado de flores blancas que tomé de un muestrario fuera de la tienda. Esta cerró pocos minutos después. Me acerqué a la tumba y deposité sobre ella las flores, poniendo mis patas sobre la tierra después.-_Padre…madre…yo…sobre este lugar donde ya reposan…juro solemnemente que no los decepcionaré, haré que estén orgullosos de mí, que cuando vean lo que soy se sientan felices…seré un ser superior, cambiaré este mundo…cumpliré mi destino, madre, padre, seré un adulto para nada común, verán ambos que valió la pena verme una última vez antes de nuestro adiós...descansen en paz…se lo han ganado.-_me levanté y me giré, alejándome con la mirada fija en la nada, hundiendo mis patas en el lodo, pues, como de costumbre, había comenzado a llover. Esa fue la única, y la última vez que vi a mis padres…y ahora pienso que mi madre tenía razón. Mi misión en el mundo, mi propósito, era mi destino, era cumplir mi destino, ser alguien superior, capaz de cambiar el mundo, alguien que no retrocediera por las emociones…alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para seguir a pesar de todo…pero antes de ser superior, había algo que debía hacer…por lo que comencé a correr por entre la lluvia y la neblina…mi siguiente paso estaba ahora claro._

_A lo lejos divisé un puente, por el cual comencé a caminar lentamente. Noté que venía entre la neblina, una Golden Retriever de mirada triste. La lluvia me estaba mojando completamente, pero seguía caminando lentamente, quizás hacia ella, quizás en dirección a la nada…o, seguramente, en dirección a mi destino._

Golden Retriever.-_me miró muy extrañada y, por su mirada, noté que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pues se veía que había estado caminando distraída_-Disculpe... no sé cómo volver a mi casa... ¿Podría ayudarme?-_me preguntó suavemente.-_

Strider.-Sí...dime alguna referencia, te diré donde es...-_dije con voz grave, sin asomo alguno de emociones.-_

Golden Retriever.-No lo sé, es con un grupo de lobos-_dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo.-_

Strider.-Subiendo la colina al este de aquí...unos 20 metros más o menos.

Golden Retriever.-_miró hacia ese lugar y besó mi mejilla en agradecimiento-_Muchas gracias-_se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo en esa dirección, desapareciendo.-_

Strider.-_la observé unos segundos, luego giré mi cabeza-..._Emociones...-_dije desapareciendo entre la niebla, caminando, para, luego de haber recorrido varios metros, comenzar a correr nuevamente.-_

-Una hora después-

_Frené en seco, casi derrapando al salpicar el agua de un charco. Frente a mí había un grupo de canes, que al parecer querían atacar a un Beagle que yacía tirado en el piso. Me acerqué corriendo, retomando mi velocidad, embistiendo a dos de aquellos perros, haciendo que los otros tres me mirasen entre incrédulos y asustados. No tardaron en abalanzarse sobre mí para atacar._

Bull Terrier.-_era uno de los que pretendían atacar al Beagle. Sin demora, se abalanzó sobre mí, para intentar arañar y morder mi lomo. Intento frustrado, pues lo sujeté del estómago mientras saltaba y con fuerza hice que pasara de largo, azotando su cabeza contra el pavimento-_

Presa Canario.-¡Te vamos a hacer pedazos!_-exclamó con una voz muy chillona, que más que intimidar parecía causar gracia. Por haber bloqueado el ataque anterior, había quedado brevemente expuesto…un tiempo más que breve, sí, pero suficiente para que el can tuviese tiempo de asestarme un fuerte golpe en el lomo con su costado, tacleándome.-_

Strider.-_di un bufido sin caer al piso, poniéndome en guardia para prevenir el resto de los ataques. Me habían rodeado completamente-_

Dogo Alemán.-_intentó morderme, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, un Pitbull blandía la tabla hacia mí, corriendo. Debía escoger cuál de los dos golpes frenaba, porque era claro que, por tiempo, no alcanzaría a esquivar ni bloquear ambos. Decidí recibir el golpe con la tabla, pues la mordida abría habilitado otra serie de golpes contra mí. Así, me giré y sostuve con una pata la mandíbula del Dogo, dándole un golpe en el cuello para quitarle el aire, cosa que funcionó bastante bien. Cayó de espaldas, boca arriba, mientras la tabla golpeaba, casi rebotando contra mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos un instante, y noté que había perdido el equilibrio. Me levanté e intenté recuperarlo, pero una nueva serie de golpes cayó sobre mí.-_

Pitbull.-¡Ja! Parece que después de todo, sí vas a acompañarnos…

Strider.-_negué con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. A tientas, casi como si estuviese viendo, me levanté, y di con la cabeza de uno de los perros, la que golpeé con una pata, girándome para asestarle una patada en el costado, dejándolo fuera de combate. El Pitbull exclamó algo que no pude determinar, y dio un salto atrás, para dar paso al Presa Canario, el que se detuvo cuando me vio en pie nuevamente. Se notaba que estaba asustado.-_

Presa Canario.-_tragó un poco de saliva, pero lo disimuló dando varios pasos al frente, gruñendo. Con sólo observar su mirada, deduje lo que haría, por lo que, a mi vez, me adelanté, frenándolo en seco al ver él que me acercaba. Sujeté una de sus patas y la mordí, lanzándome hacia atrás para acercarlo, soltando su pata, para que, con el impulso, cayera hacia adelante, donde le propiné un potente puñetazo con la pata, haciendo que se golpeara con un basurero que había en el costado del callejón.-_¡Agh!

Bull Terrier.-_embistió un viejo televisor que había sobre un basurero a un costado del callejón, al cual había escalado sin que yo me percatase. El televisor se desprendió de su soporte, y se vino abajo, directo sobre mí. Con un ágil salto, lo esquivé, contemplando cómo se hacía pedazos contra el pavimento. Tomé una parte bastante pesada (Se veía como la parte posterior de la pantalla) y la arrojé contra el rostro del desdichado can, que lo recibió directamente, cayendo del basurero inconsciente.-_

Beagle.-_al ver que había acabado con prácticamente todos los perros (El resto había huido), dio un salto, acercándose a mí-_Wow, ¡Gracias por salvarme!

Strider.-_lo observé unos segundos, serio-_No era mi intención salvarte.-_el Beagle, al oír mi voz, se asustó, y terminó huyendo fuera del callejón, dando saltos de terror y emoción al mismo tiempo-_

X.-¡Vaya, vaya, peleas bien, amigo!-_exclamó una voz detrás de mí. Era un perro de raza Rottweiler, acompañado de dos perros más-_

Strider.-No soy tu amigo.-_hice un gesto con la cabeza, y estaba procediendo a irme, cuando-_

Rottweiler.-Hey, hey, no es necesario que te pongas así…creo que tus habilidades de pelea serían muy útiles para nuestro jefe…

Strider.-Yo no sirvo a nadie.-_dije sin voltear, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, y, nuevamente…fui interrumpido por el mismo perro, el que ahora se había puesto frente a mí-_

Rottweiler.-Mira, te conviene…podrías cumplir todos tus sueños si le agradas al jefe…-_dijo en un tono que sonaba más o menos convincente-_

Strider.-He dicho que no sirvo a nadie. Ni a un jefe, ni a un humano.

Rottweiler.-No, no, lo que pasa, es que él es muy listo, quiere cambiar la forma de vida de toda la ciudad…-_asintió con la cabeza, los perros que lo acompañaban lo imitaron rápidamente-_

Strider.-…¿Dónde?

Rottweiler.-Síguenos, está a unos metros de aquí…es un edificio abandonado.-_sonrió con suavidad-_

Strider.-No intentes emboscarme, ni tú ni tus compañeros podrán derrotarme.-_me adelanté a ellos-_

Rottweiler.-_tragó un poco de saliva, pero intentó mostrarse sin temor, no muy bien-_Lo sé…por eso mismo sería genial que fueras.

Strider.-_no dije nada, no quería hablar con aquel perro, no me interesaba, y así fuimos caminando, hasta que divisé sobre unas colinas, un edificio de gran altura, frente al cual nos detuvimos-_¿Y?...

Rottweiler.-Momento, momento…-_tocó una puerta y dio un agudo ladrido. Otro can abrió, valiéndose de un cordel que jaló con el hocico-_

Strider.-_sin decirles nada ni al Rottweiler, ni a ninguno de sus acompañantes, ni siquiera al can que abrió la puerta, entré rápidamente, mirando sobre una silla de color rojo, a un can de una raza que no pude identificar por la distancia-_

Rottweiler.-Adelante, ve, él es el jefe.-_dijo con una sonrisa, yendo hacia el can. Sus acompañantes se quedaron en la puerta, y yo, seguí al otro perro con rapidez-_

Strider.-_una vez llegamos frente al jefe de aquel perro, lo miré unos segundos. Era un Mastín Napolitano, de figura bastante descuidada, llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza, y estaba fumando lo que parecía un cigarrillo "De seguro no sabe que eso destruirá sus pulmones", pensé-_

Mastín Napolitano.-_golpeó con un puño la silla-_¿Quién es este?

Rottweiler.-Señor, nos encontramos con este Husky en un callejón, derrotó a todo el equipo "B", él solo…-_agregó un tono chillón muy cerca de mi oreja, lo que me molestó bastante-_

Mastín Napolitano.-Uh, ya veo…¿Cómo te llamas, joven?-_en eso noté que, desde la oscuridad, muchos perros me observaban.-_

Strider.-Mi nombre es Strider. ¿Qué es esta…organización?-_pregunté sin mucho interés, la verdad. Ya había tenido suficientes vivencias para un día-_

Mastín Napolitano.-Esto…Strider, es la mafia, la mafia canina, y yo soy Stone, su líder mundial…¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros bajo mi mando?

Strider.-No. No obedezco a nadie.-_negué con la cabeza para acentuar mi respuesta-_

Stone.-Pues…escucha, si te unes a nosotros, sabrás lo que es tener poder, respeto, incluso si progresas puedes tener lo que quieras, como terrenos, o…no lo sé, lo que se te dé la gana.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Strider.-No tienen nada que pueda interesarme.

Stone.-_se notaba que estaba comenzando a irritarse por la forma en la que le respondía-_Eres fuerte y ágil, de lo contrario aquel Rottweiler no te habría traído aquí…mira, podrás tener absolutamente todo lo que quieras, lo único que necesitas, es tener fuerza, y voluntad. ¿Cómo funcionamos? Pues, organizamos peleas, casi todos los días. Aquellos con más fuerza y resistencia, serán dignos de subir de rango, y así, puedes incluso llegar a ser líder.

Strider.-No me interesa pelear con otros para ascender de rango. Tampoco me interesa obedecerte a ti.-_di un paso al frente. Todos los murmullos que habían comenzado a oírse, probablemente refiriéndose al "Recién llegado", se detuvieron repentinamente. Se formó un silencio que los humanos llaman incómodo, sin embargo, para mí no lo era, en absoluto.-_

Stone.-…-_me estuvo observando unos momentos, hasta que, riendo estruendosamente, terminó aplaudiendo-_¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Ustedes deberían ser como este sujeto, jajaja!-_se bajó de la silla, palpando mi hombro-_

Strider.-_ni siquiera lo miré, di un rápido vistazo alrededor para percatarme de que, efectivamente, el centro de atención era yo, al menos de momento-_

Stone.-Bueno, Strider…-_me susurró, gruñendo-_Si de mí dependiera te haría matar ahora mismo, pero la verdad necesito de canes como tú, fuertes, decididos, y con voluntad tan fuerte como ellos en sí, no estos…arrastrados, que no se atreverían a contradecirme ni una sola vez…

Strider.-Lo repetiré, Stone, porque al parecer tu inferior mentecilla no es capaz de comprender.-_ahora dije lentamente, palabra por palabra, lo siguiente-_No me interesa luchar.

Stone.-_puso una pata sobre su mentón-_De acuerdo…¿Qué te parece entonces el equipo especial?...

Strider.-Explícate.

Stone.-_se mordió el labio, en sus ojos casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando "¿Quién te crees que eres? Si quisiera te haría pedazos", por lo que comenzó a hablar pesadamente, como escupiendo las palabras-_El equipo especial es eso, un equipo donde no hay que pelear como en los demás, en él únicamente…se les asignan misiones…es algo militar. Enseñamos uso de armamento, tácticas, y eso…aunque siguen bajo mi mando, y prácticamente no hacen nada…es muy probable que los demás estén celosos de los que son parte de ese equipo.

Strider.-_comencé a pensar unos segundos, analizando la propuesta-_Bien…acepto formar parte.

Stone.-_sonrió de un modo que a otros les habría parecido maléfico-_También puedes subir de rango estando en ese nivel, pero no es fácil…nada fácil.

Strider.-Lo fácil es aburrido.-_me alejé de él rápidamente, mientras este presionaba sus puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar. Ni siquiera le presté importancia, así que me allegué al Rotweiller que antes me había conducido, el que sonreía muy emocionado-_

Rotweiller.-¡Wow, el equipo especial! Me pregunto qué habrá visto Stone en ti para dejarte allí de inmediato…sin embargo, es exigente, no te conviene comenzar allí…

Strider.-_me frené un segundo a su lado, mirándolo sin mucho interés-_Puedes decírselo a alguien que no siga su destino.

_Me condujeron luego de eso a otro piso, donde me dijeron que en el equipo especial, se trabajaba en parejas. Se presentaron ante mí los que ya formaban parte de él, y me dijeron cosas cuya única intención era hacerme dudar e irme, a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Había ingresado a la mafia por un solo motivo: Servía a mis planes. Un bono extra serían los beneficios que esta pudiera darme, pero ciertamente, ingresé a ella netamente por la razón ya mencionada. Aquel día me dijeron que descansara, y que al otro día ya comenzaría mi entrenamiento. La mafia nunca me gustó, nunca me hice siquiera a la idea de participar de ella, pero ahora que se presentaba una oportunidad que ayudaría a encaminarme aún mejor a mi destino, no la iba a dejar ir…sin importar el costo._

-Un año después-

Stone.-¡Atención, señores! Tengo noticias…

Strider.-_miraba por el ventanal del cuartel general de la mafia, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que diría Stone. Realmente no me incumbiría…o eso creí.-_

_Durante el año en el que había formado parte del equipo especial, había tenido muy pocas misiones, algunas realmente incoherentes, tales como escoltar a otros perros de la mafia dos calles más arriba, o ayudar a mis compañeros en las prácticas de tiro, etc. Mi compañera era una chica llamada Violet, que siempre estaba tras de mí ofreciéndome las comidas que preparaba. Ella era muy ágil, y sabía cocinar muy bien, por lo que usualmente era ella quien cocinaba para el equipo, siempre preparaba cosas que proporcionaban energía, etc., aunque a mí usualmente me preparaba platillos con más dedicación. Nunca le puse mucha atención a eso. Ni a eso, ni a nada en general que tuviese que ver con la mafia. A la hora de almorzar, lo hacía solo, no me gustaba comer con otros, tampoco hablar con otros. Me sumía en lo que era realmente importante, y eso era todo. Varias veces mis compañeros me aseguraron que "Tal chica está enamorada de ti", "A esa chica le gustas", y cosas así, cosas que tampoco atendí demasiado. ¿Por qué? Porque poco a poco había ido destruyendo mis emociones, siendo quizás la más importante, el amor. Desde aquella noche en la que me uní a la mafia, dejé de creer en eso, en eso, y en muchas otras emociones, las que nunca tuve la necesidad o siquiera la curiosidad de revivir. _

Violet.-_se acercó a mí con un plato, el que llevaba en el hocico, sobre el cual había un pastelillo. Viole era una mezcla entre Alaskan Malamute, y Husky Siberiano. Sus ojos tenían un tono entre azulado a violeta, creo que en alguna ocasión me mencionó que por eso la llamaron así-_Hola Strider...te preparé un poco de comida, ¿Quieres?-_me ofreció con una mirada bastante cálida, mirada que rechace-_

Strider.-No tengo hambre.-_me volteé a ver a Stone-_

Stone.-Bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, quería mencionar que varios canes se han unido a nosotros. Son los siguientes:-_comenzó a dar una lista de nombres, por lo que me giré a seguir viendo por el ventanal, pero ya no podía verlo: Violet se había movido frente a mí.-_

Violet.-Oh, por favor, Strider, yo lo hice para ti…anda, pruébalo, sé que te gustará…-_dijo en un tono casi de súplica, por lo que, resignado, acepté el pastelillo, pero sin comerlo. Al parecer eso fue suficiente para ella-_

Stone.-Y, de los que podrían llegar a ser de sus compañeros, hay un Dogo Argentino, de nombre Feuer…creo que uno de estos días ya lo podrán conocer.-_bostezó-_Bueno, es todo. Adiós.-_se retiró tal como había llegado, dejándonos pensando en qué cambios habría con un nuevo compañero. No lo sabía, y la verdad no me había interesado mucho, pero la verdad que desconocía en ese momento, era que el tal Feuer sí lograría ser parte del equipo, y que gracias a las misiones que tendríamos más adelante, sería que podría cumplir mi propósito…mi destino.-_

-Chapter´s End-

Este es el capítulo 30 de Destinos Unidos 2, y seguimos viendo el pasado de Strider…¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Tendrá que ver alguna de las misiones que tenga con lo que es actualmente? En el próximo capítulo de Destinos Unidos 2, lo averiguarán.  
Cuídense mucho, y quería enviar un gran saludo a mis amigos: Angel Slayer F.S, Thazadar (Carlo), Hairu, EvanTenkatsu5, Carlos Larry, y Shadow Darklight. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!  
Se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris  
PD: Para Salvasupreme Tendré en cuenta lo que me has pedido, pero para coordinar mejor eso, te pido nos contactemos por correo, el que está en mi profile.  
PD2: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!  
PD3: Saludos de Chile mientras nos acercamos a nuestro día de la independencia n.n Hasta pronto!


	31. Memorias De Un Alma Oscura: Op: Re

Capítulo 31: Memorias De Un Alma Oscura, Cuarta Parte: Operación Resurrección

Strider P.O.V.

_Estaba sentado, dentro del casino del edificio. Era hora de almuerzo, y todos los integrantes del equipo estaban sentados en una mesa, por lo general, se sentaban con quienes tenían lazos, se reían, etc. Yo, no me sentaba con ellos. Ni con ellos ni con nadie, porque simplemente no me interesaba conocer a los demás o hablarles. De mis…compañeros, todos parecían entenderme, o al menos respetarme lo suficiente como para no insistir cuando rechazaba sus invitaciones. La única de ellos, que no parecía entenderme, o quizás simplemente no quería estar lejos, no era otra que Violet, quien se sentaba sobre un cojín, cercano a la mesa donde yo estaba. Comí en silencio mi almuerzo y luego me retiré, sin demora, y sin prisa. No había mirado a nadie durante aquel horario, pues lo único que veía cuando miraba a mi alrededor, era lo mismo: Perros que sólo querían pelear para ganar respeto, otros que soñaban con llegar a dirigir la organización, e incluso otros que terminaron allí sin hacer nada realmente, más que realizar las escasas tareas que les eran encomendadas._

Violet.-_me había alcanzado al salir del casino, al parecer se había arreglado, pues, si bien no me importaba ver a los demás, siempre fui observador, y eso no era porque yo lo quisiera, sino que estaba…en mi naturaleza, como estaba en la de los demás ser inferiores y vivir pendientes de las emociones, que no resultaban en nada más que un estorbo para mí. Violet se había peinado, y se notaba que de algún lugar, había conseguido perfume-_Strider…yo…¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-_preguntó mientras tocaba sus dedos, bajando la mirada, nerviosa-_

Strider.-_la observé un momento, no uno breve, pero de ningún modo prolongado-_Me parece que sí.

Violet.-_al oírme, bajó las orejas, pero sonrió-_Oh…ya veo…¿Y mañana?-_en sus ojos se podía notar la esperanza que la invadía-_

Strider.-Mañana tenemos práctica, no lo olvides.

Violet.-Sí, lo tengo presente…pero…¿No tienes tú muy buenos resultados en las pruebas que ha habido?...Quizás podrías ausentarte a una práctica, no será grave…lo prometo.-_dijo alzando una pata-_

Strider.-Aunque quisiera faltar, no lo haría, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo.-_me volteé y me alejé de allí. Escuché a mis espaldas, un suspiro de Violet. Me estaba siguiendo…como casi siempre-_

Violet.-¿Y el baile?...-_dijo poniéndose frente a mí-_

Strider.-Tú y yo, ambos sabemos que no trabajamos en una productora de eventos, Violet, es la mafia canina, y nadie organiza bailes aquí.-_me disponía a pasar por el lado de ella, pero volvió a ponerse frente a mí-_

Violet.-Lo sé…es un pequeño baile que yo organicé…para…bueno, despegarnos un poco de la rutina del equipo…entonces…¿Qué dices?-_tomó mi pata, y por un segundo pensé en apartarla, pero no lo hice. Después de todo, no lo merecía-_

Strider.-…Lo tendré en cuenta.-_asentí con la cabeza, pero intenté demostrarle con mi tono, que la verdad no tenía ganas de ir con ella a ese baile. Quizás por su inocencia fue, que simplemente dio una exclamación de alegría, y me abrazó, besando mi mejilla-_

Violet.-¡Gracias, gracias!-_agitaba su cola emocionada, y se retiró dando pequeños saltos hacia la entrada-_¡Nos veremos entonces!

Strider.-_no respondí, proseguí a retirarme hacia el sector de "Espectáculos", como Stone solía llamarlo, pero no era un escenario, ni nada similar, simplemente era un sector del edificio que destinaban a las peleas a muerte para disputarse los rangos. Tal como él había dicho, las peleas que se daban allí eran bastante fuertes, pero quedaba la opción de dejar con vida al rival, opción que nadie tomaba en cuenta…nadie.-_

X.-Hey Strider, ¿Quién crees que gane?-_me preguntó uno de mis compañeros a mi lado, que me codeó levemente-_

Strider.-_por un segundo consideré decir "No me interesa", pero simplemente le di una pequeña variación a esa respuesta-_No lo sé.

X.-_era un Akita de tamaño mediano, al parecer a él le fascinaba ver las peleas que allí se daban-_¿Sabes quién lucha hoy?

Strider.-Sí…un tal Roy, con Feuer…-_habría sido difícil no reflejar mi poco (Casi nulo) interés en la batalla, por lo que ni siquiera intenté esconderlo-_

Akita.-Pareciera que no te importa mucho, ¿Eh?

Strider.-No, sólo aplico lógica. Si aquel Feuer es el que Stone dijo era uno de los postulantes al equipo, es porque ya ha vencido antes.

Akita.-Sí, aunque pudo ser suerte…

Strider.-Más que suerte, diría que descuido de los rivales.-_me acerqué al barandal, pues estábamos nosotros en el segundo piso, y las batallas se daban en la planta baja, por lo que veíamos desde arriba las peleas-_

Akita.-Mira, ya llegaron los combatientes…-_hizo sonar los dedos de su pata, gesto que a menudo hacía, pero ahora lo hizo de un modo más simple, pues en la otra llevaba una cajita pequeña con comida de perro, muy probablemente para comer mientras disfrutaba el "espectáculo", tal como los humanos comen palomitas de maíz (¿A quién se le ocurrió ese nombre?-me dije algo molesto-) en el cine.-_

Strider.-Mjm.-_asentí sin real interés, viendo quienes lucharían, para hacer un cálculo rápido de quién tenía más posibilidades de vencer. Ya antes lo había hecho, y nunca me había equivocado. Un par de mis compañeros decían que yo prácticamente veía el futuro, al menos cuando se trataba de esas peleas, por lo que a menudo me preguntaban cuál ganaría, seguramente para apostar.-_

_Los canes que ese día se enfrentarían, eran un Dogo Argentino de mediana edad, rostro y ojos inyectos de odio, gruñendo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de su contrincante, un perro que no parecía tener una raza definida, pero que compartía muchas (Casi todas, en verdad) características de los Cane Corso, era de voluminoso tamaño, su rostro no reflejaba tanto odio como el del otro perro, pero sí habrían producido en un perro pequeño, lo que conocen como miedo._

Poodle.-_un perro de pelaje bastante sucio se puso entre medio de ambos, con una sonrisa-_¡Atención! ¡La siguiente batalla está por comenzar! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Será Feuer, o Roy? ¡Sepan cómo esto va a terminar, perros, y no olviden sus apuestas!

Feuer.-¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!-_chilló tan agudamente que incluso se oía desde el segundo piso-_

Roy.-¡Yo te voy a hacer pedazos a ti!-_reclamó por su parte el can, comenzando a gruñir-_

Strider.-_me pareció algo irónico que en medio de peleas a muerte, hubiese como referí a un perro de raza Poodle. En cualquier arranque de ira, podrían haber sostenido al can y haberlo hecho puré sin ningún esfuerzo…es más, estaba seguro de que el pelaje de aquel perro estaba así, producto de que ya le había sucedido antes, pero había salido vivo.-_Feuer ganará…

Akita.-¿Tú crees?-_metía su hocico en la caja de comida, ansioso porque empezara pronto la lucha. Sonrió mientras alzaba el rostro, lleno de comida-_¿Tengo comida en la cara?

Strider.-_lo miré por no más de un segundo, pero no respondí, simplemente miré abajo nuevamente-_

Poodle.-¡Bien, tres, dos, uno, quiero un combate muy violento, eh!-_chilló, casi tan agudo como Feuer, quitándose de en medio justo a tiempo, pues en el mismo instante en que se había movido, los perros se habían abalanzado el uno sobre el otro, dispuestos a matarle-_

Feuer.-_gruñó y le lanzó a Roy una mordida, la que este detuvo con sus propios dientes, dejándonos oír cómo sonó el crujido de varios colmillos al quebrarse. El Akita a mi lado dio un saltó de emoción y comenzó a apoyar, primero al uno y luego al otro, pero, lo cierto era que el crujido no lo produjo la mandíbula de Roy, sino todo lo contrario: El contraataque había dañado seriamente varios colmillos de Feuer, los que este escupió al instante-_¡Te mataré!

Roy.-_se giró, y Feuer, cegado por el momentáneo dolor e ira, le mordió la cola, pero se notaba que esto era precisamente lo que el Corso quería, pues atajó la parte baja de la cabeza de su oponente con una patada, la que lo hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo-_

Akita.-¡Vamos, Feuer, arriba! ¡Mátalo, Roy!-_estaba golpeando con sus patas el barandal, gritando de júbilo, pero a mí eso no me parecía bien. ¿Para qué luchar por un puesto en el que podías morir cualquier día? Pero claro…eso no era algo en lo que pensaran los inferiores, que sólo querían hacer una cosa: Obtener respeto-_

Roy.-_sonrió y dio un salto, listo para descargar su gran peso sobre el Dogo, mas no pudo concretar un ataque que pudo ser el definitivo, al darse directo contra el suelo, al quitarse Feuer de ese lugar, aún escupiendo con rabia fragmentos de colmillo, los que el público se apresuraba a recoger-_¡Deja ya de huir!

Feuer.-_dio un bufido y se lanzó contra Roy, dándole una tacleada en el costado, la que hizo que se diera vuelta completamente, rodando en el piso unos segundos hasta detenerse un metro más allá.-_No me puedes ganar…-_aseguró este, riendo-_

Roy.-_exclamó con fuerza, profiriendo un alarido, tacleando a su vez a Feuer apenas se hubo levantado, dejándolo en el piso, mientras le pisaba con fuerza el pecho con una pata, dando saltos como si intentara aplastarlo-_¡Muere!

Feuer.-¡Ah!-_profirió un profundo lamento, retorciéndose un poco, para luego mirar con aparente dolor y tristeza a Roy-_Por favor…lo siento…no me mates…

Roy.-¿Por qué no debería? Gozaré quitándote la vida…-_sonrió maléficamente-_

Feuer.-Te lo ruego…tengo…tengo un hijo…su mamá ya no está…sólo me tiene a mí…por favor…no lo hagas, por mí…hazlo por él.-_suplicó, con una voz algo suave. Por algún motivo, no me inspiró confianza-_

Roy.-_alzó una pata como para darle un puñetazo, sin embargo sólo suspiró, y lo soltó, enfadado, mientras se volteaba-_Bien…vete entonces. Y que no te vuelva a ve-

Feuer.-_antes de que Roy terminara la frase, saltó sobre su lomo, sosteniéndolo del cuello con fuerza, cargándose a un lado para derribarlo, para luego morderle el cuello con fuerza, gruñendo-_

Roy.-_dio un grito ahogado, pero ya nada podía hacer. Lentamente cerró los ojos mientras Feuer lo soltaba, y de su herida brotaba sangre-_…Ah…

Feuer.-¡Jajaja, sí!-_exclamó, triunfal. Noté que el Akita a mi lado se había cubierto los ojos-_¿Querías matarme, humillarme frente a todos? ¡Ja! ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Yo!-_comenzó a reírse, mientras dos perros se llevaban a Roy rápidamente…era claro que el ataque de Feuer había sido fatal-_

Akita.-Vaya…yo pensé que Roy iba a ganar…-_dijo con un hilo de voz, sonaba como si estuviera asustado.-_

Stone.-_se acercó a Feuer, riendo mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro. Llevaba un cigarrillo-_¡Bien hecho, chico! ¡Todos son testigo de su victoria!

Strider.-_me crucé de patas, mirando al techo. Evidentemente, Feuer no era rival para Roy, pero le quitó la vida por confiar en él-_Tal como dije…simples descuidos del rival.

Stone.-_le dijo a Feuer algo al oído, sonriendo, mientras luego nos apuntaba al Akita y a mí con una pata-_Ellos serán tus compañeros ahora, hijo…más te vale que no me decepciones ni me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión.-_advirtió con una sonrisa, pero claramente aquel gesto escondía peligro, un peligro que Feuer, no notó-_

Feuer.-No te vas a arrepentir, ya verás.-_agregó a su voz un tono algo desafiante, lo que le arrancó a Stone una carcajada, la que casi hizo que perdiera su cigarrillo-_

Stone.-Sí, sí, ya vamos a ver eso.-_rió estruendosamente mientras se retiraba junto a Feuer. "Se ve que Stone consiguió una nueva herramienta"-me dije, mientras también yo me retiraba, en dirección a la sala que correspondía al equipo especial, el que Stone había mencionado pasaría a llamarse "U.C.T.E.", lo que significaría "Unidad de Combate Táctico Especial", aunque sabía que Stone no sabía el significado de aquel nombre, seguro le sonó bien, así que ese fue el nombre definitivo del grupo.-_

Violet.-Hola.-_me dijo, mientras llegaba junto a mí…mientras me alcanzaba, mejor dicho, pues se notaba que me había seguido desde que me fui del sector de "espectáculos" (Para mí no lo eran en absoluto), además llevaba un platito de plástico en el hocico, el que dejó a mi lado-_Te preparé algo…espero que te guste.-_miré sin hambre lo que me había preparado, y noté que era un pastel de chocolate, con una guinda sobre él…tenía forma de corazón-_

Strider.-…Quizá lo coma más tarde, ahora no tengo hambre.-_dije cortante, frío, pues sabía que ya Violet estaba acostumbrada a verme así-_

Violet.-Comprendo…¿Viste…la pelea?-_se sentó junto a mí-_

Strider.-Sí, y claramente se cumplió lo que esperaba.-_miré hacia afuera, por la ventana, observando detenidamente la obra de los humanos en la ciudad, una obra bastante irregular, pues como eran de buenos para hacer ciertas cosas o lugares, otros permanecían abandonados, como un desperdicio de espacio…¿Era realmente un desperdicio? Bajo cierto punto de vista, sí, pero, me pareció que también tenía sus beneficios que fuera así. ¿Cuáles? El sólo y simple hecho de no tener humanos, lo que garantizaba que cosas como la contaminación no les afectaran.-_

Violet.-Ganó Feuer…pero fue muy injusto…-_su voz suave parecía todo lo contrario a la mía…no, no parecía, simplemente lo era-_

Strider.-¿Esperas que haya algo justo si trabajas en la mafia?-_pregunté sin mirarla, en verdad sin mirar a nada específico-_

Violet.-…Pues…no, pero…-_suspiró-_Ni siquiera la vi, no puedo ver sangre…me da…miedo.-_juntó sus patas, bajando la cabeza avergonzada-_

Strider.-_no dije nada, ni tampoco hice gesto alguno. La verdad no me parecía que ella debía estar allí-_

Violet.-_suspiró, con un dedo comenzó a trazar círculos en el suelo, con la mirada perdida-_Strider…¿Alguna vez has sentido amor?-_más que curiosa, su voz sonaba…como siempre, esperanzada-_

Strider.-No.-_me levanté, y me dispuse a cruzar la puerta de la sala de reuniones, cuando Violet me detuvo, al carraspear-_No tenemos tiempo.

Violet.-Lo sé…pero es que…hay algo que debo decirte, algo muy importante…Strider…yo-

Stone.-¡Atención a todo el equipo!-_gritó abriendo la puerta, acercándose sonriendo-_

_Todo el equipo se acercó, aunque Violet parecía preocupada, en verdad, muy nerviosa. Stone sonrió, como siempre, y dijo que no era nada grave, sino al contrario. Después de él, ingresó a la sala Feuer, quien al parecer se había detenido un momento para sanar un poco sus heridas._

Stone.-Como ya les había dicho antes, tendrán un nuevo compañero…y es nada menos que este perro, que hoy, como tanas veces ya, ha salido victorioso en nuestro pequeño…club de lucha, jejeje…-_en ese momento pensé que Stone no habría pasado ni siquiera de una pelea, de haber participado-_

Feuer.-Sí, así que mejor vayan con cuidado, perros…-_sonrió, alzándose-_

Strider.-Nadie aquí da la espalda.-_dije dando un paso al frente, el que el Dogo retrocedió, irritado. Dos perros detrás de mí profirieron una suave risa-_

Stone.-Oh, así que eso se presta a la interpretación…me parece un buen recibimiento, y, Feuer, te presentaré a tus nuevos compañeros.-_sonrió, abrazándolo con una pata mientras le iba presentando uno por uno a los demás miembros del equipo, incluso pasando por Violet, quien seguía nerviosa, pero ahora además, asustada. No me percaté cuándo detuvo su pata frente a mí, quizás porque tampoco me importaba mucho-_Creo que mejor hablamos…sólo los tres.-_dijo pasando a la otra habitación, cerrando la puerta-_Feuer…este can es Strider, y no me cabe duda de que es el mejor en el equipo…tiene una muy buena puntería, tiene también fuerza y bastante ágil…he visto cómo peleas, hijo, y déjame decirte, que se ve que tienes potencial. Es por eso, que decidí que Strider y tú sean compañeros, ¡Jaja! ¿Qué dices?

Feuer.-_se paró a mi lado, dando un leve gruñido-_Me parece…b-bien…

Stone.-¡Ese es el espíritu! Oh, y Strider…obviamente, Violet ya no será tu compañera.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Strider.-_asentí con la cabeza, y, sin mirar a Feuer, le dije-_Bienvenido.-_luego crucé la puerta, dirigiéndome hacia Violet, quien estaba guardando pocas cosas dentro de una bolsa azul, con lágrimas en los ojos-_Violet.

Violet.-Sí…ya lo oí Strider…-_su voz se quebró, y con una pata se secó las lágrimas-_Pero está bien…espero que te vaya muy bien…yo…creo que podré superarlo.-_se acercó a mí, y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, prácticamente aferrándose a mi cuerpo-_Por favor…abrázame…una única y última vez…-_me miró a los ojos, realmente triste-_

Strider.-…Bien.-_casi automáticamente, la rodeé con mis patas, pero sin realmente abrazarla como corresponde, sino que sólo la rodeé y le permití apoyarse en mí unos momentos. Luego de eso, ella dejó de llorar-_

Violet.-Creo que…mejor me retiro…pronto.-_sonrió débilmente, pero fue detenida por Stone, quien ahora llevaba un bastón (Stone no era realmente viejo, pero según él eso lo hacía ver más poderoso)-_¿Eh?

Stone.-No, no, no hace falta que te vayas…seguirás siendo parte del equipo, pero ya no más con Strider…¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Violet.-_lo miró por un instante, luego a mí, pero de un modo más…prolongado, finalmente esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dejando la bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias en el suelo, corriendo luego a abrazar a Stone-_Muchas gracias, señor…

Stone.-Bueno, entonces, está hecho…-_dijo mientras se estiraba, bostezando-_Creo que me iré a dormir…y ustedes también, mañana tienen misiones.-_hizo sonar su cuello, y luego se fue, tal como había llegado-_

_El resto de la tarde-noche fue bastante tranquilo, excepto por Feuer, quien a cada momento intentaba armar una pelea con alguno de la unidad. Sabía que en el fondo él actuaba así porque tenía miedo, y, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué, algo me decía que no tardaría en averiguarlo, y efectivamente, así fue, pero no tardó poco…_

-Un mes después-

Feuer P.O.V.

Feuer.-¿Qué cree que hace ahí sentado? ¿Realmente le tienen miedo?-_pregunté incrédulo al resto de mi grupo, mirando a Strider, quien estaba sentado comiendo solo en una mesa, sin hablar nada-_

Pastor Alemán.-No habla ni socializa con nadie, es más, muchos de la mafia, dicen que si lo miras a los ojos por más de treinta segundos, te quedarás ciego…-_el tono que usó, me demostró que él creía en esa tontería-_

Feuer.-Pero eso es lo más ridículo que he oído…-_volteé la cabeza a verlo, pero él no miraba nuestra mesa, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera, sino al contrario, no miraba nada-_

Fox Terrier.-_ella era una hembra, al parecer era muy buena almacenando las municiones del grupo-_Es posible…pero ciertamente es muy guapo-_sonrió-_

Feuer.-Sí, sí, como digan…-_apreté un vaso entre mis patas, sintiéndome muy irritado-_A pesar de que siempre gané las peleas que me correspondía, no he llegado a ser tan famoso como él…¿Por qué?...

Fox Terrier.-¿Tú estás aquí para conseguir fama, Feuer?-_me miró extrañada-_No me lo esperaba de ti..

Feuer.-_di un gruñido-_Cállate, no quiero eso, no me interesa…sólo me interesa llegar a ser el líder de este lugar alguna vez…además, tengo sólo un propósito aquí…era luchar con todos, pero ya que soy parte de algo mejor, quizás eso me ayude a formar algún proyecto.-_sonreí, bajando un poco la cabeza-_

Pastor Alemán.-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál sería ese proyecto?-_preguntó bastante interesado-_

Feuer.-Pues…es obvio que no lo tengo listo aún, debería trabajar por un buen tiempo aquí, y-

Violet.-Hola chicos…traje un poco más de comida.-_dejó sobre la mesa un envoltorio, del cual salía humo-_

Fox Terrier.-Uy, qué bien, Violet, estoy segura de que sabrá delicioso…

Violet.-_sonrió ampliamente, sacando otro paquetito de comida-_

Feuer.-¿Y eso?-_la miré, y, sin mentir, olía muy bien, tanto, que consideré quitárselo-_

Violet.-Es para Strider…siempre le preparo algo.-_Violet siempre se la pasaba detrás de Strider, lo que en cierto sentido me molestaba, pero no intervine nunca en eso…hasta ese instante-_

Feuer.-¿Por qué sigues detrás de él? ¿No ves que no le importas? Por eso no te habla, y por más que le prepares el mejor plato del mundo, seguirá sin hablarte…-_sonreí, esperando convencerla-_

Violet.-Eso…no es verdad, Strider es alguien tranquilo, y casi no habla, pero eso no significa que sea alguien malo…

Feuer.-Sí, cómo no…dudo que se le puedan sacar más de diez frases en una conversación.-_agité una pata frente a ella, haciendo un gesto como para indicarle que despertara de una vez-_

Pastor Alemán.-Strider es un buen compañero…aunque debo admitir que a menudo me asusta su forma de ser…

Fox Terrier.-Y su voz también es curiosa, es muy grave y fría…como si no sintiera nada…-_lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-_Pero eso…lo hace muy especial…es por eso que muchas hembras de la mafia están enamoradas de él…

Feuer.-_bufé-_Y si así fuera, ¿Por qué ninguna se le declara de una vez?-_le guiñé un ojo, confiando en que no sabría qué responder-_

Fox Terrier.-Porque es toda una leyenda, desde que llegó…tiene mucho talento en las prácticas, y en las misiones…es apuesto, joven, fuerte…ágil, inteligente, culto…sabe cosas de los humanos que ninguno de los demás habíamos oído, o siquiera pensado antes.-_movió la cola-_

Feuer.-…¿Y hace cuánto que no habla?-_dije girando los ojos, a punto de voltear la mesa de irritación-_

Pastor Alemán.-Desde que llegó que ha sido así, es lo que hace que a todos les interese…incluso Stone se ha dado cuenta de cómo es, fue él en persona quien le ofreció unirse a la unidad…

Feuer.-_gruñí "Pero seguro que él no tiene ningún objetivo…no como yo…yo vengué a Amber…¿Y…y ahora?..."-_Como si eso fuera muy importante…

Violet.-Chicos…si me disculpan…vengo en un momento.-_se acercó a la mesa de Strider, dejando el paquetito de comida a su lado, diciéndole un par de cosas. Strider movió la boca, pero noté que dijo algo así como dos o tres palabras, y nada más.-_

Feuer.-Mmm…curioso cómo a la chica le puede gustar un tipo así.-_desvié la mirada, pero la Fox Terrier aún lo miraba con aire soñador-_…Bah, como si fuera mucho.-_me bajé de la mesa, y me dirigí hacia la de Strider, sentándome frente a él. Violet se había retirado lentamente a un cojín cerca de aquella mesa-_Hola.

Strider.-Hola.

Feuer.-…¿Por qué siempre comes tan solo?

Strider.-No me interesa crear lazos aquí.

Feuer.-Bien…¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Quieres subir de rango hasta tener mucho poder aquí?-_sonreí levemente-_

Strider.-Eso no es de mi interés en absoluto.

Feuer.-_la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al instante-_Ya veo…¿Entonces?

Strider.-Aunque lo diga, no entenderás.-_dijo sin mirarme aún-_

Feuer.-_bostecé, y me estiré-_Qué aburrido sería ser tú en ese caso…

Strider.-_no contestó, simplemente siguió comiendo en silencio. Algo en ese…can, me perturbaba…era como si sintieras tu cuerpo helarte al estar cerca-_

Feuer.-_carraspeé, para apartar de mi mente esa idea-_¿Sabes? Dicen que si te ven a los ojos por un rato, se quedan ciegos…muchos también creen que eres mudo.

Strider.-Ya veo.-_siguió comiendo-_

Feuer.-_ya irritado, me levanté, y le lancé un puñetazo directo a la cara. Pensé que habría sido divertido ver su saliva saltar por los aires…pero no fue así…con una pata detuvo mi golpe, y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, sin soltar mi pata-_¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame!

Strider.-Eres como todos los demás…dejas que las emociones te llenen y te controlen…eso será tu perdición, como lo es para todos aquellos que anteponen sus sentimientos a lo demás.

Feuer.-_di un fuerte tirón hacia atrás para liberarme, gruñendo, cuando él soltó mi pata, haciéndome caer sobre Stone, quien se había acercado a nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta-_¡Rayos!

Stone.-_se levantó, recogiendo el bastón-_¿Todo bien?

Feuer.-_me puse en pie rápidamente, rojo de ira y humillación-_Todo…muy bien…-_dije con los dientes apretados, mirando a Strider, quien ni siquiera le contestó-_

Stone.-Mejor que se lleven mal y tengan rivalidad desde ahora, pues es posible que luego tengan que participar de las peleas a muerte…y les toque el uno contra el otro.-_sonrió, palpando con su bastón el piso-_

Feuer.-_los observé a ambos, y luego di un fuerte gruñido, saliendo de allí tan rápido como me lo permitieron las patas, dirigiéndome al salón de la unidad-_

_Más tarde, la rutina siguió igual. A mí no me importaba si era ahora del equipo o no, después de todo, incluso yo sabía que no tenía talento con las armas o las tácticas militares. Las practicaba más que nada por obligación, pues ya había ingresado a la mafia, y uno de los lemas de Stone, era "Nadie, nunca, deja a la mafia", cosa que me parecía muy cierta…sin embargo, mi mayor dificultad no era aprender lo que se supone era esencial para formar parte de la unidad, sino Strider. Yo era muy fuerte y rápido, y había matado a muchos perros, para llegar hasta donde estaba…realmente me irritaba que todos le pusieran atención cuando yo era tan bueno en las luchas…a todos los derrotaba sin dificultad, y nunca me rasguñaban…bueno, quizás exagero un poco, pero la verdad era que YO merecía más atención que ese perro, yo debía ser mejor…y para eso iba a tener que superarlo...no sería fácil, pero qué más daba, después de todo, era difícil…pero no imposible, y eso me afirmé una y otra vez mientras el día avanzaba lentamente, dando finalmente paso a la noche-_

-Cinco horas más tarde-

_Era de noche, y todo el equipo dormía, excepto yo…me levanté y fui por un poco de agua, pues la sed no me dejaba dormir. _

Feuer.-_una vez había llegado frente a un recipiente plástico azul, donde a menudo se almacenaba el agua (Era un tarro como los que los humanos usan para guardarla), comencé a beber, pensando, aunque no en muchas cosas por la pesada somnolencia que no se había ido, ni siquiera luego de que sumergí por completo la cabeza en el líquido, que la verdad estaba muy frío.-_Esto…se siente bien…-_dije sumergiendo la cabeza un par de veces más, aunque no esperaba que se fuera la somnolencia, pues sólo quería dormir para ver si podía matar a alguien en una pelea al día siguiente. Retiré la cabeza y la sacudí, salpicando de agua casi todo el piso, buscando luego, a tientas, algo para secarme. Finalmente sentí entre mis patas una toalla, la que tomé para secarme el rostro, colgándola luego en su lugar-_Mejor me voy a dormir…si llego somnoliento a pelear me harán pedazos.-_me estiré, bostezando tal como Stone, y luego me di media vuelta, cuando sentí a mis espaldas un ruido.-_¿Eh?-_me giré otra vez, pero no había nadie. Me encogí de hombros, y me volteé, esta vez decidido a ir a dormir, cuando vi a Strider frente a mí, bañado por la luz de la luna. Me hice atrás y di un grito por la impresión, viendo que en el ventanal, posiblemente para cubrir una trisadura, había un pequeño papel rojo brillante, el que proyectaba el reflejo sobre el rostro del can, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran rojos por un instante. Di otro grito, pero luego me controlé…más o menos-_¿Q-Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-_dije apenas con un hilo de voz, sin embargo, carraspeé para que sonara lo más grave posible-_

Strider.-_se acercó un paso, ahora sus ojos ya se veían celestes, por lo que di un suspiro de alivio-_Paseaba.

Feuer.-¿Por el edificio? Vete a dormir.-_modifiqué mi tono para que esta vez sonara como una orden, lo que funcionó, por lo que sonreí ampliamente, frunciendo el ceño-_Tú me debes una disculpa…

Strider.-¿Razón?

Feuer.-Me humillaste cuando ingresé al equipo…creo que te metiste con el perro equivocado, amigo…-_me acerqué a él, gruñendo-_No te había visto completamente solo en un mes…al menos no durante el almuerzo…habría sido divertido matarte frente a todos, pero ya ves…si perdía, no estaba dispuesto a ser yo el humillado…nuevamente.-_me acerqué, gruñendo, pensando en atacarlo por eso, y por haberme asustado-_

Strider.-No me asustas, Feuer. No puedes hacerme sentir miedo…ni tú ni ningún otro inferior.-_se acercó a mí, lo que me dejó bastante sorprendido-_

Feuer.-No me interesa si te asusto o no…sólo me interesa demostrar que soy mejor que tú.-_sonreí, inclinándome un poco, listo para atacar-_Encontrarán tu cuerpo sin vida al amanecer…

Strider.-Eres tú quien le teme a algo. Sientes que algo está mal, pero no lo reconoces…es así de simple.

Feuer.-Cállate…tú no sabes nada sobre mí…-_comencé a gruñir de ira-_

Strider.-Quizás es por esa misma razón, por la que no te he atacado.

Feuer.-…Tú…tú no sabes nada…¡Te mataré!-_chillé, y me abalancé contra él, aunque fui detenido de un solo golpe, un puñetazo que me llegó directo en la nariz, lanzándome atrás-_

Strider.-Al parecer es cierto lo de tu hijo.

Feuer.-_en ese instante mi cuerpo se heló. Me levanté y sequé la sangre de mi nariz-_…No…era mentira, sólo lo distraje para-

Strider.-Y lo de su madre.-_se sentó, mirando hacia afuera-_

Feuer.-_apreté con fuerza mi puño, haciéndolo sangrar al enterrarme mis propias garras-_Cállate…¡Cállate!

Strider.-_me miró unos instantes-_Ustedes los inferiores y sus emociones…

Feuer.-_di un gemido de dolor al recordar la noche en la que Amber murió, apretando mis dientes-_Ella no lo merecía…

Strider.-_no me dijo nada, es más, volvió su mirada hacia afuera-_

Feuer.-_suspiré, y decidí que al menos a alguien debía contarle acerca de eso, aún si pretendía matarlo, antes le diría-_…Era…mi esposa.

Strider.-Dicen que a ustedes les alivia hablar de su dolor con los demás.

Feuer.-Sí…así que…-_di un puñetazo al piso, enfadado, sintiéndome realmente torpe, e impotente al no hacer nada para salvarla esa vez-_Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos…yo la amaba…siempre la amé, incluso…tuvimos un hijo, un cachorro, al que le pusimos mi nombre…todo era perfecto, todo iba muy bien…hasta esa noche…-_suspiré nuevamente, y así seguí contándole a Strider todo lo que había pasado, incluso cómo maté luego a sus asesinos, y cómo seguí quitando vidas por el sólo hecho de que vi a mi esposa perder la suya. ¿Podía matar a alguien que no mereciera morir?...Sí, sí era capaz, porque Amber no merecía morir…y aún así perdió la vida…¿Tenía sentido seguir buscando el bien, cuando nadie me impedía matar a los demás, que era algo que realmente disfrutaba? Me pareció que no…de esa, y muchas cosas, hablé…mejor dicho, le conté, pues casi no me contestaba, a Strider. Luego de terminar mi relato, inevitablemente, rompí a llorar, sintiéndome como un tonto, pero repitiendo una y otra vez, que el Feuer débil había quedado atrás, y que a mí no me importaba ya en absoluto buscar ser alguien bueno. Mataría a quien quisiera porque así lo quería, dominaría territorios enteros sólo para mí, tendría subordinados…y finalmente, sería el perro más poderoso de todo el mundo…eso me parecía bien, muy bien de hecho, por lo que sonreí, y simplemente me dejé llevar por mis instintos de ahí en adelante…aunque conseguí algo que la verdad nunca había esperado:…Un compañero…no, más que eso…a pesar de que desde la muerte de Amber nunca busqué uno, esa noche había comenzado a formar un…un amigo…no tenía ni idea, de que a quien le había contado eso, en un breve tiempo después, lo llamaría…mi mejor amigo.-_

-Seis meses después-

Stone P.O.V.

Stone.-_caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación del "trono", preocupado, y enfadado-_¿Cómo que una vez más consiguieron volver?-_miré a uno de mis subordinados, el que temblaba frente a mí. Un pequeño Bulldog Francés que realmente nunca había hecho más que estar sentado y anotar cosas en una libreta-_

Bulldog.-Pues…señor…usted sabe, fue una misión de alto riesgo, pero…ambos volvieron con vida…

Stone.-_golpeé con una pata, la mesa que había en el lugar, accidentalmente volcando un vaso con té caliente, el que me cayó sobre la pata, quemándola. Aullé de dolor e ira-_¡Rayos!

_Los sujetos en cuestión, no eran otros que Strider y Feuer, miembros de la U.C.T.E., que al parecer no morían con nada…mis planes se habían mantenido a la sombra todo el tiempo, o al menos eso hice para que pasaran desapercibidos…los quería muertos. ¿Por qué? Porque habían progresado realmente rápido, más del triple de lo que yo esperaba, y la verdad ya había entrado a preocuparme. Envié a emboscarlos varias veces, pero ninguna había sido exitosa, e incluso varios de mis mejores caza recompensas habían sido asesinados por Feuer (Aunque yo sabía que de los dos, el único con talento era Strider, probablemente Feuer sólo daba el golpe de gracia), así que busqué otro método para asesinarlos…uno que no levantase sospechas…simple…misiones. Así es, muchas veces los envié a sectores que pertenecían a otros grupos y organizaciones, las que manejaban armas de fuego incluso. Sentí mi ira estallar, cuando aquel Bulldog me comentó que nuevamente, habían vuelto sin ningún rasguño. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las ideas se me acababan, y también el tiempo, pues con una misión más que fuera exitosa, cualquiera de los dos entraría a ser candidato a tercero al mando, y, desde allí a ser segundo al mando, no había mucho…¿Cuál era el riesgo de esto? Que si llegaban a las "Ligas mayores", podrían obsesionarse con el poder, y, de ser ese el caso, mi cargo y mi vida peligrarían. Siendo segundo al mando, se podía desafiar al líder a luchar, pero había yo sobornado en numerosas ocasiones al actual segundo al mando, para que no intentara nada así._

Bulldog.-Señor…usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie…sólo les resta a ambos una misión, para-

Stone.-¡Ya lo sé!-_exclamé, furioso, sentándome frente al ventanal, pensando en algún modo de deshacerme de ellos-_Feuer es sólo un tonto que quiere matar…lo que me preocupa es Strider, algo me dice que ya sospecha de mí…o peor aún, que ha venido sospechando de mí desde hace tiempo…tengo entre las patas una bomba de tiempo…que va a estallar en cualquier minuto…no puedo fallar, ya que…si llego a fallar esta vez, todo se acabó, ¡Y adiós a Stone!-_pateé la mesa, con desmedida fuerza, lo que hizo que me torciera un dedo-_¡Ay!

Bulldog.-_tragó un poco de saliva, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír-_Pues…señor, aún queda una opción…

Stone.-_me eché a un lado de un cojín, suspirando, cubriéndome con una pata el rostro-_Dime…y más te vale que sea algo útil…

Bulldog.-_se aclaró la garganta-_Usted…sabe acerca de aquella misión…¿Verdad?-_susurró en un tono misterioso-_

Stone.-Ah…-_froté mi pata contra mi rostro, ya irritado-_Habla claro, me duele la cabeza como para solucionar misterios…claro, a menos que hables de…-_de pronto, me levanté, y sonreí ampliamente, frotando mis patas fuertemente-_Ohh…me parece que tengo una gran idea…

Bulldog.-Pues, señor, la verdad es que fui yo-

Stone.-¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¡Muévete!-_grité, emocionado-_¡Llama a esos dos cuanto antes!-_al ver que mi subordinado se movilizaba, sonreí, frotando con ímpetu mis patas, hasta que ya sentí que estaban bastante calientes-_Veremos si sobreviven a esto…jejeje…

-Strider P.O.V.-

Feuer.-¿Que nos busca Stone?-_dijo mirando alrededor, con gesto de emoción-_Supongo que será para promoción, ¿No?-_sonrió levemente, y se puso a caminar antes de esperar respuesta, yo simplemente lo seguí, aunque sospechaba ya cuáles serían las intenciones de Stone-_

Strider.-_me puse al lado de Feuer, mientras este avanzaba con una confiada sonrisa. Era evidente que él no sabía del riesgo, y, a pesar de que ya le había yo advertido, nunca puso demasiada atención, es decir, nunca lo creyó realmente.-_

_Con el paso del tiempo, Feuer, aunque le costara reconocerlo, me había empezado a estimar mucho, y ya no tenía el mismo comportamiento irritante de antes…no, la verdad aún lo tenía, pero conmigo no lo usaba mucho, incluso, me respetaba bastante, tal como yo a él (Aunque yo seguía sin hablar mucho, él insistía en que tenía el récord del que más me había hecho hablar, lo que creo era cierto…a pesar de que no me importara a mí demasiado.), incluso él a veces me llamaba "amigo". Supuse que era el único que él tenía, por lo que le permití llamarme así. Comenzó a respetarme y a estimarme más desde aquella noche, en la cual me contó sobre la muerte de Amber, su esposa, y cómo lo había afectado estar sin ella. Me dijo luego, que el daño ya estaba hecho, y que la verdad sólo quedaba seguir adelante, pero se notó desde el primer instante que eran palabras vacías, pues Feuer no la olvidaba, ni tampoco el dolor, por más que intentase no demostrarlo._

_Entramos a la habitación de Stone, donde este nos aguardaba, frotando sus patas de la emoción._

Stone.-¡Hola, chicos!-_exclamó, levantándose de un cojín-_¿Listos para su nueva misión?

Feuer.-Siempre y cuando pueda matar a alguien, sí.-_dijo con una leve sonrisa-_

Strider.-_no dije nada, era evidente que debíamos estar preparados para una misión a cualquier momento.-_

Stone.-_río entre dientes, y se acercó a nosotros-_Bien…como todas las demás, esta misión tiene su propio nombre clave…

Feuer.-_bostezó-_¿Sí? ¿Cuál?-_su tono denotaba que realmente no le importaba mucho el nombre de la misión, sino más comprobar si podía arrebatar vidas, como él mismo había dicho.-_

Stone.-_se aclaró la garganta, y me miró a mí mientras sonreía de un modo…sospechoso-_"Operación Resurrección"

Strider.-_lo interrogué con la mirada, por lo que procedió a explicarnos en detalle cómo sería aquella misión.-_

Stone.-Bueno…es en un pequeño terreno, algo lejos de aquí…tenemos un grupo que está dando problemas, dicen que creen en un perro súper poderoso que les dará el control del planeta…un Terranova de nombre extraño.

Strider.-Suena creíble.-_dije con el mismo tono que siempre usaba-_

Stone.-_nuevamente, soltó una carcajada, aunque esta más fuerte que la anterior-_No me interesa lo que piense ese perro, el único problema es que gana adeptos, ¿Entienden? Tiene seguidores que bien podrían ser los míos…-_se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el ventanal, por el cual comenzó a mirar, dando un suspiro-_Es una misión de alto riesgo, y es por eso que los elegí…a mis dos mejores elementos…-_sonrió, y volvió con nosotros, abrazando a Feuer primero, susurrando, muy probablemente deseando que no lo oyera-_Siempre te he querido, Feuer, eres como mi hijo…eres el mejor de toda la mafia, sé que puedes hacer esta misión, y sorprenderme como siempre lo has hecho…-_asintió con la cabeza luego de susurrarle esto al oído, y luego se acercó a mí, pretendiendo abrazarme, sin embargo, con un gesto de la pata, le indiqué que no era necesario-_Creo que tenemos algún vehículo libre, su horario de salida, será como en unos treinta minutos…vayan a arreglar sus cosas, y…claro, lleven armas y munición…según lo que sé, ese grupo porta armas de fuego. Su misión, es traer a ese Terranova con vida…es un estorbo, sí, y les prometió a sus seguidores poderes como los suyos…pero lo mejor es tenerlo con vida. Según ese perro, él puede portar en su cuerpo las almas de sus antepasados, dándole así poderes inimaginables…poca cosa, en verdad.-_explicó, riendo-_

Feuer.-_se estiró-_Será pan comido…como todas las misiones anteriores. Adiós, Stone, volveremos antes de lo que esperas.-_hizo sonar su cuello, y procedió a retirarse, igual que yo, sólo que yo no miré a Stone al salir…aún sin haberlo hecho, estaba seguro de que había…sonreído-_

-Treinta minutos después-

Violet.-_me estaba abrazando, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro-_Buena suerte, Strider…espero que te vaya muy bien…que les vaya muy bien a ambos.-_sonrió, y besó mi mejilla, aferrándose a mí, como si no hubiese querido que me fuera-_Yo…t-te voy a extrañar.-_aseguró, sonriendo ampliamente, claramente sintiendo rubor.-_

Feuer.-¡Ya muévete!-_apresuró, mientras se subía a un pequeño bote, el que nos llevaría hasta el lugar de la misión (Era una especie de hangar, nada realmente peligroso, pero tomar un camino acuático nos ahorraría tiempo).-_

Strider.-Adiós.-_le dije a Violet, sin saber que sería la última vez que la vería. ¿Importaba eso realmente?-_

Violet.-Adiós, Strider…aquí te esperaré.-_sonrió, agitando su pata en señal de despedida, señal que respondí una vez subí al bote, sin mucho entusiasmo. Revisé si llevaba todo mi equipo (Municiones, un arma de fuego, un cuchillo, un par de granadas, y un comunicador).-_

Strider.-_subí sobre el bote, mientras Feuer sonreía, y un Bulldog (El mismo que habíamos visto antes), comenzó a remar para poner el vehículo en marcha. Feuer se le unió de inmediato. Yo lo habría hecho, pero sólo habían dos remos, los que además se sujetaban con el hocico.-_

_Al mirar el sol, ya al atardecer, me vino a la mente la idea de cuántos canes asesinaría Feuer en esa misión. Probablemente unos cinco. Para él, matar era divertido y relajante, parecía disfrutar verdaderamente de ello, lo que varias veces había provocado que nos quedásemos sin testigos para interrogar._

Strider.-Supongo que hoy serán cinco.-_dije sin mirar a nada en específico. Nos habíamos despegado del borde marino del edificio hace unos momentos, y ya comenzábamos a rodearlo por el exterior, para llegar al lugar de la misión.-_

Feuer.-No, la vez pasada fueron cinco…ahora probablemente serán siete o algo así.-_frotó sus patas, de un modo similar al de Stone. Con el tiempo, Feuer había ido admirando cada vez más a Stone, y de él tomaba varias malas costumbres…y modos de pensar.-_

_Feuer parecía tener un inusual gusto por hacer sufrir a los demás (Aunque aún no lo reconociera, era más que nada una venganza ciega), gusto que yo no compartía. Para mí, asesinar, quitar una vida, era algo realmente repugnante. De todas las oportunidades que había tenido para asesinar, ninguna utilicé. ¿Por qué? Porque, de algún modo, nunca me pareció necesario, ni útil._

Feuer.-_miró al horizonte unos instantes, lamiéndose los labios, seguramente imaginándose cómo se sentiría probar la sangre de un enemigo ese día.-_

Strider.-_junté mis patas sobre la madera del bote, y me puse a pensar sobre las intenciones de Stone. Era obvio que no nos quería subiendo tan rápidamente de rango como lo hacíamos, y algo me decía, e insistía a cada momento, que esa misión no era más que una excusa para deshacerse de nosotros. Me había acercado a Feuer ese día, dispuesto a comentárselo, como su…"Amigo", pero no quiso entender, pues decía que él era el favorito de Stone, que jamás le haría daño, etc.-_Bien, has sido avertido.

Feuer.-_suspiró, y golpeó con una pata el borde del bote-_Mira, Strider, no me interesa lo que sea esta misión, es mejor matar a todos y volver antes de la cena.

Strider.-Tu inferioridad será tu fin…por no ver lo que vendrá después, pierdes cualquier opción de salvarte de lo que venga.

Feuer.-_me hizo un gesto con una pata, indicándome que eso no le importaba-_

Strider.-Es lógica, lógica que los inferiores no comprenden. Si sufres de vértigo, entonces no deberías jugar con las alturas.

Feuer.-Quizás, ya lo pensaré cuando volvamos.-_insistió tercamente, pero yo no, ya le había advertido, ahora era asunto suyo lo que le sucediera más adelante-_

_Así, transcurrieron al menos unos cincuenta minutos, hasta que llegamos a una especie de puerto, frente a varias bodegas industriales, al parecer en desuso. Feuer y yo descendimos de nuestro transporte rápidamente, subiendo con unas cuerdas que algún pescador tuvo que haber olvidado allí. Humanos, hasta en eso eran inferiores, evidente su descuido._

Bulldog.-Cuando hayan finalizado la misión, pueden contactarse con Stone o con cualquier otro miembro de la mafia para que venga a recogerlos.-_sacudió la pata de un modo similar a Violet, pero muchas veces, y más rápido que ella-_

Feuer.-Sí, sí, lo que sea.-_hizo sonar sus patas la una contra la otra, sonriendo-_Veamos si valió la pena venir hasta aquí.

Strider.-_asentí en silencio, teniendo en mente que no le quitaría la vida a nadie, ni en esa misión, ni en ninguna otra. Sin embargo…¿Cuántas misiones más me quedarían? No muchas, claro, pues mi único objetivo en la mafia, era aprender tácticas que pudieran servirme (Lo había conseguido, al ingresar a la U.C.T.E.), además de manejar mejor armas de fuego y otras, lo que también había logrado. De momento, se veía que las cosas marchaban como lo tenía planeado.-_

Feuer.-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo va esto de la misión…-_hizo sonar sus dedos, y se acercó a la puerta del hangar, poniendo una pata sobre ella. Curiosamente, estaba entreabierta, pero por dentro no se veía nada, pues estaba oscuro. Hasta cierto punto, ya prefería la oscuridad a la luz.-_

_Ingresamos lentamente al hangar, no sin antes haber recargado todas mis armas y utensilios, recordándole a Feuer que hiciera lo mismo. De mala gana, y protestando, lo hizo. Empujamos la puerta lentamente, hasta abrirla por completo, para luego caminar hasta el centro del lugar, cuyo piso era metálico._

Feuer.-Bah, seguro esto será fácil, si son tan despreocupados para dejar la puerta abierta, entonces-

Strider.-Nos estaban esperando.-_dije sin mirarlo, y, definitivamente tenía razón, pues apenas dije esto, el piso se abrió, yendo cada plancha metálica hacia los muros, los que las levantaron por medio de cadenas dispuestas en el techo. Intenté saltar para aferrarme a los ensambles de estos, pero no alcancé, y me precipité al vacío, junto a Feuer, quien cayó, gritando, casi chillando. Entrecerré los ojos mientras caía para intentar divisar algo, pero sólo pude notar que era un tubo de un material similar al metal, pero sin su dureza, lo que me hizo deducir que se trataba de algo parecido al aluminio. Sabiendo esto, rápidamente desenfundé mi cuchillo, y lo clavé en el tubo mientras caía…-_

Feuer.-_simplemente exclamó mientras iba rebotando por las paredes del tubo, cayendo sin ningún soporte-_

Strider.-_por mi parte, había ya enterrado profundamente el cuchillo al tubo, haciendo que este fuera dejando chispas a medida que caía, sintiendo yo cómo se calentaba la parte afilada por la intensa fricción. Gracias a las chispas producidas, pude divisar el fondo, y noté que no estaba a mucha profundidad. Miré mi arma, y me percaté de que, si seguía empleándolo de ese modo, la hoja se quebraría, haciéndome caer en un mal ángulo, posiblemente de cabeza. Aguanté la respiración por unos momentos, y luego, apenas pude ver la división del tubo, con otra parte de metal, retiré el cuchillo, cayendo directo al piso, pero sin el impulso inicial, lo que me permitió caer sobre un hombro, dando una voltereta hacia adelante, habiéndome detenido sin un rasguño. Feuer cayó a mi lado, prácticamente azotándose en el piso-_

Feuer.-_profirió un profundo alarido, pero luego, para no parecer lastimero, se levantó y se sacudió, diciendo que no le había dolido…aunque lo cierto era que hasta lágrimas se le habían escapado-_Vamos…deberíamos averiguar…dónde estamos…

Strider.-_asentí lentamente, en silencio, y luego empezamos a caminar cautelosamente (Feuer no tanto), hasta llegar a una especie de pasarela, desde la cual se podía observar el resto del lugar.-_

_Nos encontrábamos (Por extraño que pueda parecer), en una suerte de instalación muy antigua, de construcción, podría decirse, por los materiales en desuso que allí se encontraban, y por el suelo y las paredes, completamente llenas de tierra y polvo. Estábamos bajo tierra, no podría especificar cuántos metros bajo ella, pero sí que aquel tubo nos había conducido a una instalación subterránea._

Feuer.-¿Crees que los perros hayan hecho esto?-_preguntó incrédulo, rascándose el mentón con una pata-_

Strider.-Es improbable, pero posible.-_dije comenzando a bajar por unas escaleras, sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios de Feuer. En poco tiempo, llegamos al otro extremo del campo, bloqueado por una puerta bastante mal hecha, apenas un trozo de lata y tres tornillos.-_

Feuer.-_golpeó la puerta con una pata, lo que fue suficiente para que esta se desplomara, estrepitosamente-_

Strider.-_puse una pata frente a él-_Es más fácil si no nos detectan.

Feuer.-_giró los ojos, y luego suspiró-_Bien, bien, tú eres el genio.

_No presté atención a ese comentario tampoco, y ambos descendimos por un túnel de tierra, iluminado por antorchas, las que nos guiaron hasta una zona parecida a la anterior, con paredes y piso lleno de tierra y polvo, pero con maquinaria…así es, allí había maquinaria humana, pero siendo operada por perros. Deduje correctamente, que ese era el grupo que Stone había mencionado, grupo inalcanzable por el momento, pues al final del túnel había una puerta con un candado. Sin otra opción, volvimos a buscar la llave (Si la había), para abrir esa puerta y proseguir con la misión, hasta que hayamos una caseta, dentro de la cual había un pequeño perro con una bocina de gas, mirando por una ventana._

Feuer.-Vamos a darle a este tipo su merecido…-_dijo sonriendo, y se introdujo en la caseta por una abertura en la parte trasera de esta, mientras yo me sentaba a mirar alrededor, sabiendo que, muy probablemente, aquel perro sería asesinado por Feuer. Tal como esperaba, oí un grito sordo, y luego sólo silencio. Tras unos segundos, apareció Feuer, con un juego de llaves en el hocico. Miré por la ventana, sólo para ver al perro que antes allí estaba, tendido, inmóvil-_La tengo…vámonos de aquí.

Strider.-_tomé las llaves y me alejé rápidamente. No era lo mío asesinar, nunca me había gustado, y nunca lo había hecho. Me decía a mí mismo que no correspondía finalizar la existencia de un ser semejante a nosotros, pues, aunque confiara yo en mi superioridad, seguía siendo como ellos, un perro, quizás no común y corriente, pero era uno de ellos al fin y al cabo.-_

_Apresuradamente, procedí a abrir la puerta, llevándome el candado. Feuer me había preguntando por qué me lo había llevado, a lo que respondí simplemente que sería útil después. De eso estaba seguro. Avanzando ahora a la parte baja del sitio donde estaba la maquinaria y los demás perros, nos adentramos en un cuarto muy oscuro, dentro del cual no se veía nada. Ambos íbamos ya cruzándolo, cuando un cuerpo de gran tamaño embistió con fuerza a Feuer hacia una pared del cuarto, encendiéndose las luces. Quien lo había agredido, era un Gran Danés bastante alto, con una mirada amenazante (A otro, le habría producido miedo)._

Gran Danés.-Ustedes no están autorizados a pasar…para los desconocidos, el castigo de mi señor es la muerte.-_dijo muy serio, gruñendo-_

Strider.-No me detendrás, y sugiero que te apartes cuanto antes, si no quieres salir herido.-_mi tono pareció asustarlo un poco, pero luego rió fuertemente-_

Gran Danés.-Jajaja, tu alma le pertenece a mi señor.

Strider.-Pues ven por ella.-_me puse en guardia, en el preciso instante en que el can corría en mi dirección, listo para morderme, sin embargo, me lancé contra él, golpeando una de sus patas, deslizándome por debajo de su cuerpo, para luego, una vez quedé atrás de él, darla una patada que lo impulsó contra la puerta, a la cual le dio un fuerte cabezazo-_

Gran Danés.-_bufó, de un modo similar a Feuer, quien yacía tirado junto a la pared, muy adolorido. El enfurecido can se volteó, y me lanzó un zarpazo, el cual esquivé, sujetando su pata para torcerla y aventarlo al piso, poniendo una de mis patas sobre su pecho luego-_

Strider.-No eres rival para un ser superior.-_dije mirándolo hacia abajo, sosteniéndolo del cuello para luego darle un puñetazo y un cabezazo, golpeándolo contra la dura pared de pavimento. Tras esto, y antes de que recuperara el equilibrio, le di una potente patada en la sien, haciendo que cayera al piso, derrotado.-_

Gran Danés.-_me acerqué a él, y este escupió un poco de sangre, mirándome, claramente asustado-_Por favor…no me mates…s-sólo…acato órdenes de mi señor…-_suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos-_

Strider.-_lo sostuve del cuello y lo levanté muy poco-_¿Cuántos guardias más hay?

Gran Danés.-Pocos…mi hermano está en la planta superior…mi gemelo…salvo él…no hay ningún otro que sea fuerte…

Strider.-Bien…-_lo dejé caer al piso, donde esté suspiró, agradecido-_

Gran Danés.-Oh…muchas…muchas gracias, en ver-

Feuer.-_pero antes de que pudiera finalizar, le golpeó la cabeza con un ladrillo, con mucha fuerza. El perro recostó su cabeza de lado, cerrando los ojos al instante. Feuer rió, triunfal-_¡Sí! ¡Eso te ganas por meterte conmigo!

Strider.-_me volteé y salí de allí, seguido de Feuer, para encontrar una subida de tierra, al parecer usada para llevar elementos rodantes, como barriles. Lenta y sigilosamente, escalamos por ella hasta llegar a la segunda planta, donde habían muchos perros manejando instrumentos y materiales de construcción.-_

Feuer.-Deberíamos ir y matarlos a todos…-_apretó su puño, gruñendo-_

Strider.-No me parece que sea lo más conveniente.-_fue lo único que dije, y luego me aparté, escalando sobre varios desechos de construcción, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un puesto de vigilancia, en el cual entré a través de una ventana rota. Había allí un San Bernardo bastante corpulento, el que tenía un silbato en una pata. Sin demora, me acerqué a él y le di un puñetazo a su pata, lanzando el silbato hacia afuera por la ventana. Este, sorprendido, no alcanzó a reaccionar, por lo que sujeté su cabeza con una pata, e hice que se golpeara contra un tablero de luces que allí había. Al instante, las luces de más abajo comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse rápidamente, por lo que simplemente dejé al perro en el suelo, una vez me aseguré de que estuviese inconsciente. Luego de eso, al oír pasos que se acercaban, me oculté tras una puerta, la que se abrió de una patada, pues un Dálmata, armado con una pistola, la había abierto con fuerza.-_

Dálmata.-¿Rex?...¿Rex, qué pasa?-_se acercó, por lo que sostuve la manilla de la puerta con una pata, y la cerré potentemente, golpeando duramente en el rostro al desdichado can, el que cayó de espaldas, inconsciente también. Salí por la puerta que este había abierto, no sin antes acostar a "Rex", en el panel, para que desde abajo se viera como si estuviese trabajando.-_

Feuer.-_al divisarme, me hizo una señal con la pata, indicando que había matado por lo menos a tres de los operadores de ese lugar. No respondí al gesto, sino que sólo asentí con la cabeza, para descender luego por una cadena que estaba sujeta a una estaca en la parte superior, y por un candado muy pesado en la inferior. Inmediatamente se me vino una idea a la cabeza, pero tendría que esperar hasta poder utilizarla.-_

_El lugar en el que estábamos, parecía, ahora que lo veía bien, una especie de fábrica, pues eso explicaba que estuviesen todos aquellos materiales de construcción, en conjunto con la maquinaria humana que para ello estaba destinada. Unos metros más allá de donde estábamos, había un motor enorme, el cual tenía sobre él dos ruedas con una correa metálica girando alrededor de ellas. A la izquierda de este, se encontraba una gran grúa, la que tenía en un gancho, un tráiler, posiblemente cargado de pavimento._

Strider.-_me acerqué lentamente a una pequeña caja de utensilios que había dejado un perro ahí (Ahora probablemente estaba sin vida, por obra de Feuer), la que abrí, para sacar de allí un cordel, no muy grueso, pero sí lo suficiente para llevar a cabo la tarea que pretendía darle. Era transparente, casi invisible, así que con él volví al lugar donde estaba la cadena, y, tirándola fuertemente, arranqué la estaca de la parte superior, llevándome la cadena y el candado pesado, cerrado, además del liviano que sostenía la puerta, abierto.-_

Feuer.-¿Para qué quieres llevarte esas porquerías?-_me preguntó, enfadado-_

Strider.-Ya lo verás.-_seguí adelante, cuando oímos un potente aullido de rabia, seguido de un gruñido que se iba acercando-_

Feuer.-¿Qué rayos?...-_miró alrededor, temblando levemente-_¿Qué pasa aquí?

Strider.-_rápidamente, procedí a dejar la cadena con el candado sobre el motor, subiendo sobre una caja de cerámicas para colocar bien la cadena en el ángulo que deseaba. Amarré al otro extremo (El que no tenía candado), el cordel que había llevado, el que sujeté firmemente con mi pata. Luego, calculando la distancia necesaria, me quedé de pie, caminando lentamente para disimular. Los gruñidos parecían rodearnos, hasta que sentí que nos adelantaba-_

Feuer.-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-_me miró confundido, deteniéndose, nervioso y asustado por aquellos sonidos que, de ningún modo, significarían algo bueno.-_

_De las sombras, surgió otro Gran Danés. Era realmente parecido al que había derrotado, pero este tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, y sostenía, amenazante, una pistola, con la cual nos apuntaba._

Gran Danés.-¡Ustedes!-_chilló, con la voz quebrada-_Me las pagarán…

Feuer.-¿Quién eres tú?-_preguntó, con la voz entrecortada-_

Gran Danés.-¡Mataron a mi hermano! Morirán…¡Morirán!

Feuer.-Oye, tranquilo, lo-

Gran Danés.-¡Las patas arriba!-_gruñó, quitando el seguro de su arma-_

Feuer.-Por favor, amigo, nosotros-

Gran Danés.-¡Las patas arriba, AHORA!-_exclamó, dando un disparo muy cerca de Feuer, el que hizo volar parte de la tierra que cubría el piso. Feuer, ya realmente asustado, levantó las patas, tragando saliva.-_¡Tú también, Siberiano!

Strider.-_no dije nada, ni siquiera me moví. Sujeté firmemente el cordel atado a la cadena-_

Gran Danés.-¡Ahora!-_repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza-_

Strider.-¿Realmente eso deseas?-_Feuer me miraba con la boca abierta, incrédulo de mi reacción-_

Gran Danés.-¡Te mataré!-_alzó el arma, listo para disparar, cuando puse en marcha mi plan.-_

Strider.-_pateé a Feuer, haciendo que cayera al piso, mientras yo levantaba las patas, tal como él quería, para después agacharme. El cordel que yo sostenía, estaba tenso, y había dispuesto la cadena de modo que, al darle un tirón, cayera a la correa del motor, lo que la haría salir proyectada hacia la dirección que yo quisiera, por estar sosteniendo el cordel. Tal como lo había planeado, la cadena cayó sobre la correa, produciendo un sordo sonido metálico. Rápidamente, esta pasó por sobre Feuer y yo, girando con fuerza. El Gran Danés no alcanzó a hacer lo mismo que nosotros, y la cadena azotó su cuerpo, enrollándose en este, lanzándolo de espaldas, mientras aullaba de dolor. Me acerqué tranquilamente, y cerré los dos candados, uno con el otro, cerrando el liviano en el pesado, dejando al can imposibilitado para moverse. El impacto de la cadena, que había salido volando hacia él, había sido tan fuerte, que se veía le había fracturado una pata.-_

Gran Danés.-_dio un suspiro de dolor-_Ouch…ah…

Feuer.-_se acercó a este, sonriendo, desenfundando su arma de fuego, la que puso en su cuello-_¿Querías dispararme, perrito?

Strider.-Feuer. No es necesario.-_dije sin mirarlo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de esa planta.-_

Feuer.-_gruñó fuertemente-_Bueno…agradece que te salvaron…-_golpeó con fuerza su cabeza, con el cañón del arma, para luego acercarse-_

Strider.-Podríamos haberle interrogado.

Feuer.-Olvídalo, está durmiendo ya.-_se estiró, sonriendo-_Bien hecho con esa cadena.

_No respondí. Sobre aquella planta, había un pasillo largo hecho de metal, similar a un puente colgante. De una puerta que había en el extremo de este, salió un grupo de perros, todos armados con armas de fuego. Rápidamente, corrí hacia el montacargas que había al lado de la grúa (Evidentemente tenía que haber uno, para llevar la carga que debía transportarse hacia arriba, que fuese más liviana), y le dije a Feuer que presionara el botón del primer piso. Este así lo hizo, mientras yo me subía sobre las pesas al lado de este (Para los montacargas y ascensores, hay al lado de estos una especie de metal, en el cual se disponen pesas metálicas para contra restar el peso del aparato), y, cuando este comenzó a bajar, la parte en la que yo estaba, subió, permitiéndome tener control de la grúa una vez llegué arriba. Salté dentro de esta, y dirigí la parte magnética sobre el puente, activándola, haciendo que todas las armas de aquellos canes quedaran adheridas al imán gigante. Luego de ello, comandé la grúa para soltar el tráiler sobre el puente, el que se hizo pedazos por el peso, cayendo todos los perros al agua, en medio de un enorme griterío._

Feuer.-_me miraba irritado desde abajo-_¿Y ahora cómo cruzaremos?-_preguntó indignado-_

Strider.-Del mismo modo con el cual destruí nuestro camino.-_bajé el imán hasta que este tocó el suelo, para que Feuer se subiera sobre él. Luego, comandé este hasta el extremo del puente que no se había caído, para descender yo por la correa del imán. Una vez llegamos al otro extremo, Feuer palpó mi hombro, riendo-_

Feuer.-Jejeje, creo que mereces el puesto que tienes.

Strider.-_asentí con la cabeza, para luego traspasar la última puerta que había en esa zona. Nos encontramos ahora con un sector en el cual se almacenaban municiones y armamento, probablemente militar. Curiosamente, y a pesar de ser bastante más peligrosa que la zona anterior, habían apenas cuatro guardias, todos sobre un nuevo montacargas. Avanzando en zig-zag, conseguimos llegar frente a este. Los guardias, estaban todos frente al lugar donde debía detenerse el montacargas, pues, al parecer, habían sido informados de la táctica que ya antes había usado, así que, esperando que la usara de nuevo, se apostaron allí, listos para dispararme.-_

Feuer.-No nos van a parar ahora.-_dijo decidido, y sacó su arma de fuego una vez más, abriendo fuego contra los canes que estaban bastante más arriba. Descargó completamente el arma, incluso las municiones de recarga, por lo que, desesperado por quitarle la vida a alguien, me quitó mi pistola (Que yo ni siquiera planeaba usar, de todos modos), y vació el cargados contra los perros, pero sin haberle dado a ninguno. Arrojó el arma, irritado-_¿Por qué es que ninguno está muerto?

Strider.-Por tu puntería.-_me acerqué a la parte de las pesas metálicas del montacargas, y, con cierta dificultad, conseguí levantar una, poniendo entre dos de ellas, firmemente, una granada cegadora. A continuación, presioné el botón del primer piso, haciendo que, mientras el montacargas descendía, el contrapeso ascendía, y es que, apenas hubo llegado arriba, los canes comenzaron a disparar, claramente esperando que yo iría ahí. Incluso un par se lanzó, cuchillo en pata, para intentar cortarme. Aunque eso no fue lo que consiguieron…un segundo después de que el montacargas descendió completamente, la granada estalló, produciendo un flash tan fuerte, que a todos los dejó cegados, profiriendo maldiciones y gritos. Aprovechando esto, Feuer y yo subimos rápidamente por el costado, escalando por varias cajas de municiones y explosivos (No nos llevamos ninguno de ellos, porque estaban desactivados, y tampoco teníamos tiempo para parar a abrir una de aquellas cajas, pues seguramente tenían clavos que sostenían la tapa), hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde Feuer empujó a dos de los canes, aún cegados, sobre el montacargas, que ahora iba subiendo. No murieron, pero fue un golpe fuerte, claramente.-_

Feuer.-_rió fuertemente-_¡Adiós, tontos!-_dijo antes de cerrar la puerta por la que entramos, conduciéndonos ahora a una habitación amplia, con paredes metálicas, y tubos que salían de los costados, al parecer trampillas de ventilación. Tras un cristal completamente transparente, se hallaba un Terranova de color negro, llevaba un cetro y una especie de corona, además de una pequeña capa negra con roja, rota.-_

Terranova.-Oh, jóvenes, ¿Por qué realmente quieren destruirme? ¿Acaso temen a mi poder?-_preguntó sonriendo-_

Feuer.-_furioso, corrió hacia él, intentando embestirlo, pero sólo consiguió golpearse duramente contra el cristal, el que ni siquiera se trisó-_

Terranova.-Jeje, no, pequeño, es un cristal a prueba de balas.

Strider.-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-_pregunté sin mucho interés-_

Terranova.-Pues, verás, los humanos traen a este puerto muchas cosas y utensilios, la mayoría abandonados, otros, como las municiones, se las…bueno, "Pedimos prestadas", a los militares que aquí vienen…parece ser que tienen una isla donde llevan esas cosas.

Strider.-Me refiero a tu objetivo…

Terranova.-Me llamo Percion, y soy el tercer descendiente del linaje súper-poderoso de perros que han vivido aquí…lo que planeamos, amigos, es resucitar el alma de mis antepasados a mi cuerpo, para que así, pueda demostrar mis asombrosos poderes…como sabrán, mis poderes van más allá de la imaginación, incluso puedo controlar el fuego, y el agua, y-

Feuer.-Sólo estás mintiendo, no puedes hacer nada de eso.-_se levantó pesadamente, gruñendo-_

Percion.-Oh, claro que puedo, sólo me queda despertar mi poder, en exactamente tres meses, seré el señor de todos los perros...incluido el suyo.-_sonrió ampliamente-_

Strider.-Me parece que tus seguidores tienen mucha fe en ti, es lo único que los mantiene contigo, cuando sepan que eres un fraude, y les has mentido, no sólo querrán abandonarte.-_dije serio-_

Percion.-Oh, ustedes se niegan a contemplar mi poder…entonces deberían morir.

Feuer.-_tomó una granada, gruñendo, dispuesto a utilizarla, clavándola en el cristal, pero antes lo detuve-_¡¿Qué haces?

Strider.-No te has percatado…la habitación está llena de gas, es como una fuga de él…si usas una, provocarás un incendio.

Percion.-Vaya, pero qué observador, Siberiano, creo que tal vez Stone no se equivocó al enviarte…ya había enviado equipos, pero ninguno de ellos aceptó nuestra creencia.-_frotó sus patas-_Así que tuvieron que morir…

Feuer.-Estás muerto, perro…-_gruñó mientras embestía una y otra vez el vidrio, hasta que, sorpresivamente, este comenzó a trisarse. Percion retrocedió, empalideciendo-_

Percion.-¡Mi poder no tendrá límites, y nadie convencerá a mis aprendices de que miento!-_dijo echando a correr, despavorido-_

Strider.-_me acerqué a Feuer, y lo apoyé, dándole puñetazos y patadas al cristal, hasta que terminamos quebrándolo, al menos lo suficiente para pasar-_

Feuer.-¡Vamos a matarlo!-_gruñó con fuerza, y comenzó a correr, igual que yo, para, al salir, ver que había un camino de tierra que bordeaba el puerto-_¡Que no se escape!-_exclamó, señalando con un dedo a Percion, quien corría, doblando en una esquina. Nos dispusimos a seguirlo rápidamente, cuando-_

X.-¡Ajá!-_un perro de mediano tamaño, sin una raza definida, pero de pelaje color rojizo, encendió una especie de cañón, haciendo volar hacia nosotros muchos trozos de vidrio quebrado, los que fallaron, pues sostuve a Feuer con una pata y lo hice atrás justo a tiempo.-_

Strider.-No podremos pasar de frente.-_dije bastante seguro, tras hacer un rápido análisis del área, viendo además que nos habían comenzado a disparar, usando ametralladoras, varios perros desde un puente de madera al otro costado.-_

Feuer.-¿Entonces qué haremos?

Strider.-_revisé nuestro arsenal, viendo que sólo nos quedaban dos granadas explosivas, y una cegadora. Sin dudarlo, y sabiendo que, si no acertaba, Percion escaparía, lancé una granada contra un pilar que sostenía la estructura, haciendo que rebotara, explotando justo debajo del cañón, haciendo que este se levantara un poco, circunstancia que usé para correr de frente contra él, embistiendo con mi lomo el cañón con toda mi fuerza, haciendo que se diera vuelta completamente, disparando su carga hacia el lado contrario, derrumbando con los trozos de vidrio, una viga pequeña que sostenía la base del puente donde estaban los perros que nos disparaban, precipitándolos al mar. El otro perro simplemente huyó-_

Strider.-¡Vamos!-_apresuré a Feuer, corriendo tras de Percion, quien no podía correr muy rápido. Este, asustado, se escondió dentro de la base en la que estábamos, por el otro sector, inaccesible de no tomar el camino exterior, que Feuer y yo habíamos usado, al esquivar el cañón.-_

Feuer.-¡Lo voy a hacer pedazos!-_corrió con fuerza e ira, yendo más rápido que yo, embistiendo la puerta, abalanzándose dentro-_

Strider.-¡Feuer, no!-_exclamé, saltando tras él, cayendo ambos en un círculo azul, el que comenzó a subir rápidamente, llegando finalmente a la parte trasera del hangar, donde toda la base nos esperaba, armados, apuntándonos. Percion estaba frente a nosotros, pero a una distancia prudente, sonriendo.-_

Percion.-Oh, qué agradable visita.-_juntó sus patas, riendo-_¿No esperaban atraparme, o sí? Vamos…soy un súper perro…ustedes no.

Feuer.-_gruñía, con el ceño fruncido, mirando con profundo odio a Percion, pero sabiendo que nada podía hacer contra él-_

Strider.-No creas que has triunfado, Percion…esto recién comienza…

Feuer.-Tenemos nuestros refuerzos, perro…-_se levantó, justo cuando Percion levantaba una pata, indicando que abrieran fuego contra nosotros. Rápidamente, corrimos tras un trozo de metal de gran tamaño, parecido a la pared de un búnker. Los disparos comenzaron a inundar el lugar, en verdad, comenzaron a chocar contra el metal en el que nos refugiamos, haciéndose ensordecedor a momentos, mientras escuchaba además, la risa de Percion.-_

Strider.-_tomé mi comunicador, y lo encendí, hasta rastrear la señal del edificio, al que llamé. Stone, tras unos momentos, contestó-_Stone…tenemos problemas, nos han acorralado, y-

Feuer.-¡Necesitamos refuerzos, ya!-_exclamó por sobre el ruido, temblando una vez más-_

Stone.-_se oía que estaba bebiendo algo, luego rió-_Jejeje, la verdad debo decir que me han sorprendido…no esperaba que pasasen de la entrada, pero qué va…

Feuer.-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?

Stone.-_suspiró-_Qué inocentes…por tanto tiempo se los oculté, incluso pensaba que ya sospechaban…pero veo que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado…esa misión nunca ha sido importante para mí, simplemente los envié allá para deshacerme de ustedes, ¿No lo ven?

Strider.-_apreté mi puño, cerrando los ojos-_

Feuer.-Pero…¡Pero dijiste que era como tu hijo!

Stone.-Por favor, sólo son bienes reemplazables…debo admitirlo, los voy a extrañar, pero…deben saber, que yo, Stone, no cederé mi cargo jamás a uno de ustedes como segundo al mando…disculpen, pero así es la vida…

Strider.-_"Todo el tiempo lo sospeché…y sin embargo nada hice para cambiar las cosas…sabiendo que estaba acatando órdenes de un inferior…sabiendo que no era más que una jugada de Stone, vine a esta misión…yo mismo me sacrifiqué"...-pensé, con los ojos cerrados. Había desperdiciado mi vida sirviendo a un inferior, pretendiendo ser un ser superior, un ser que cambiase al mundo…cuando lo único que había conseguido, era simplemente ser un inferior, comportarme como un humano…sabiendo que las cosas podrían suceder, no las previne…no, simplemente dejé que sucedieran…en un segundo, me vi a mí mismo, de cachorro…vi el puente, el golpe en mi columna…la veterinaria, Ellie, Stan…la pelea con el perro rabioso…mi ingreso a la mafia, Violet…todo, recuerdos rotos que pasaban a formar parte de un inferior cuyo sueño se desmoronaba, gracias a él mismo…había sido mi culpa, había sido yo quien estuvo allí en cada misión y premiación, en cada conversación con Stone, en las que este disimulaba tan mal sus verdaderas intenciones…todo había acabado, me había relajado, sin pensar en el futuro, y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias…finalmente todo había llegado a su fin, no habría más camino a la superioridad, más recuerdos, ni más…frialdad, ni tampoco más edificios de la mafia…simplemente moriría, en manos de un grupo cuya fe era tan ridícula como mis esperanzas de ser un superior cuando toda mi vida había seguido la línea de un inferior…había terminado…-_

Stone.-Bueno, mueran pronto, será un alivio cuando tenga sus cuerpos…si Percion tiene tal gentileza, claro.-_rió con fuerza-_¡Adiós, chicos!

Feuer.-_al terminar la transmisión, furioso, azotó el comunicador contra el piso, rompiendo a llorar de rabia-_

Strider.-_permanecí quieto unos momentos, hasta que abrí los ojos finalmente. ¿Realmente mi existencia acabaría ahí?...No…no, no lo haría…todo aquello me había hecho darme cuenta que, seguir tras un inferior…que guardar lazos, conexiones…me habían hecho débil…no acabaría allí mi existencia…¿Moriría ahí? Una parte de mí lo haría…el ser inferior…pensaba que no sentía nada, pero era mentira…aún podía sentir, y esa había sido mi meta en primer lugar, dejar de sentir…sería totalmente diferente desde ese momento, sería un ser superior, que no se dejara llevar por las emociones, que no necesitase a nadie más para seguir siendo superior…era finalmente la hora de dejar todo atrás, dejar todo ese ser inferior en el pasado, comenzar desde cero, borrar todos los recuerdos que incluso hasta ese instante, aunque lo negase, me producían cierta pena…eso había terminado, dejaría de ser débil y emocional, dejaría de acatar órdenes de un inferior…dejaría de crear lazos con los demás…pues sólo así, conseguiría mi propósito, cumplir mi destino como el ser superior que debía, que me correspondía ser…lentamente me levanté-_Levántate, Feuer.

Feuer.-¿Qué?...-_levantó la cabeza-_Se acabó, Strider, ¿No lo ves? Jamás saldremos de aquí con vida.

Strider.-_de una rápida mirada, comprendí cómo estaban organizados nuestros atacantes. Rápidamente, tomé las últimas granadas que teníamos, mirando a Feuer, entregándole una-_Cuando la solicite, entrégamela.

Feuer.-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?-_me miró extrañado-_

Strider.-_miré al cielo, y sujeté con fuerza una granada cegadora. Varios perros ya se acercaban para rodear el metal, pero no sería así…sería yo quien decidiera cuándo moriría aquel inferior, y eso iba a ser cuando saliera de allí. Aguanté la respiración, y, en un segundo, arrojé la granada hacia arriba y hacia adelante, corriendo contra las balas. Feuer, sorprendido, me siguió, gritando, casi rugiendo, mientras las balas golpeaban el pavimento a nuestro alrededor. Tomé mi cuchillo, y lo lancé contra la granada, aún en el aire. Como en cámara lenta, este acertó, haciendo un corte en ella, produciendo un gran destello blanco, el que evité cubriéndome los ojos, mientras estiraba una pata hacia Feuer, quien me arrojó la granada, la que sostuve con firmeza en mi pata. Abrí los ojos, esquivando las balas que llovían sobre nosotros, ahora sin dirección alguna, pues los perros estaban completamente encandilados, y le quité el seguro a la otra granada, la que arrojé a los pies de un andamio, justo cuando el flash se disipaba, vi a Percion, quien retrocedía, cubriéndose con las patas los ojos. Rápidamente llegué frente a él, y salté, sujetándolo con una pata, hacia la baranda, quebrándola por completo, al mismo tiempo que la granada explotaba, echando abajo completamente el andamio, del cual se desprendieron muchos explosivos y municiones. A continuación, hubo una explosión enorme, la que hizo pedazos todo un trozo del lugar, e incluso hizo estallar por completo la entrada del hangar, mientras Feuer y yo caíamos al agua, cayendo los trozos de metal en llamas a centímetros de nosotros, terminando de colapsar la viga central, la que se vino abajo aplastando el hangar, separándolo definitivamente del techo, el que se desplomó, rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que los perros no pudieran huir. Todos ellos corrieron lejos apenas sintieron la granada, y es que la destrucción había sido enorme. Tras unos momentos, abrí los ojos, y salí del agua, subiendo al puerto, igual que Feuer…y Percion.-_

Feuer.-_se sacudió, golpeando a Percion con mucha fuerza-_Ggrrr…cuando volvamos con Stone, le arrancaré la cabeza…-_dijo furioso-_Puedes hacerlo pedazos si quieres…

Strider.-No, Feuer. No volveré a la mafia.

Feuer.-¿Qué?...-_me miró, confundido-_Vamos, Stone es un asco, hará lo que sea porque no lo matemos…incluso podría nombrarnos líderes, ¿Qué te parece?-_sonrió-_

Strider.-Es posible, pero ese no es mi destino. Quizás sea el tuyo, pero el mío no.-_le extendí mi pata-_

Feuer.-¿De…de qué hablas?...-_preguntó sin tomar mi pata-_

Strider.-El destino une y entrelaza los caminos, Feuer…es aquí donde el mío se separa del tuyo.

Feuer.-_bajó las orejas, a pesar de que intentó mostrarse fuerte-_Pero…pero si eres de los mejores…

Strider.-Feuer, compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, bastantes misiones, pero entiéndelo. He tomado mi decisión, y es que el ser que has conocido muera…porque es un inferior. Mi destino es la superioridad, y el tuyo…el tuyo simplemente será el que tú escojas.

Feuer.-_suspiró, y estrechó mi pata, triste-_Yo…escucha…esto jamás pasó, ¿Está bien?-_apretó mi pata-_…Eres mi mejor amigo…eres el único que he tenido…

Strider.-Tú serás mi mejor amigo, Feuer…no sé de amistad…es hora de dejarla de lado.

Feuer.-_asintió con la cabeza, sujetando a Percion-_Sí…bueno…entonces…supongo que es nuestra despedida.

Strider.-_asentí con la cabeza-_Buena suerte, Feuer…sé cauteloso, y que tengas…un futuro próspero.

Feuer.-Gracias…le diré a mi hijo sobre ti…adiós…Strider-_sonrió levemente, y luego se dio media vuelta, caminando con la cabeza gacha, mientras empujaba a Percion, a quien le había puesto el cinturón en la boca para que no hablase-_¡Camina!...

Strider.-Adiós, Feuer.-_me di media vuelta, yo también, comenzando a caminar-_Adiós…Violet…-_y así, sin mirar a nada en específico, comencé a dejar atrás mi vida…todas mis vivencias y recuerdos, aquel hangar en llamas, a aquel que había llegado a estimar como mi mejor amigo, y a la chica que, a pesar de todo, me había…amado. Pero era hora de comenzar mi superioridad…desde ese momento, comenzaría a construir mi propio horizonte…y esta vez, lo tenía todo para…evolucionar…sí…finalmente mi superioridad se desarrollaría por completo…aún quedaba un último paso para dejar a ese débil ser atrás…y lo que me faltaba era…evolución…sonreí levemente mientras caminaba mirando el horizonte, bañado por la luz del atardecer-_Es hora de construir el nuevo mundo…-_sonreí un poco más, levantando la cabeza-_Es hora de hacer que este mundo…evolucione. -_dije antes de comenzar a correr, perdiéndose mi figura en el difuminado horizonte, desvaneciéndose para siempre aquel ser inferior-_

-Chapter´s End-

Fin del capítulo, amigos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, y les pido disculpas por la demora en este capítulo, les aseguro que el siguiente tardará menos. Mis cordiales saludos a mis amigos: Angel Slayer F.S, EvanTenkatsu 5, Thazadar, Shadow Darklight, y CarlosLarry ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! n.n

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, les agradeceré bastante puedan apoyarme de esta manera n.n


	32. Memorias De Un Alma Oscura: Evolución

**Resentimiento Errado, Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

Caminaba con la cabeza baja, un Dogo Argentino, llevaba amarrado con una correa, probablemente una de un material tan fuerte como una red de pescar, a un Terranova, a quien había dejado inconsciente a golpes. A pesar de que siempre quiso demostrar ser alguien duro, no quería perder a su único y mejor amigo, y sin embargo lo había hecho, él se había ido, buscando un nuevo camino, mientras Feuer se quedaba solo, yendo de vuelta con aquel can que, sin ningún remordimiento, le había traicionado, abandonado y dejado a morir. Suspiró mientras caminaba lentamente, las orejas bajas, y un enorme pesar en su interior. Le dolía perder a Strider, le dolía dejar toda una porción de su vida atrás, como también le dolía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada sin la mafia, sin Stone, que simplemente lo había usado para conseguir sus fines, y que probablemente haría lo mismo una y otra vez si volvía…¿Y, por qué no ir con Strider?_,_pensó, apesadumbrado…quizás no era una mala idea…

Feuer.-No, eso es ridículo…es una pésima idea…es mejor que siga solo, Strider seguirá solo…tengo a mi hijo…-_gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras presionaba con fuerza la correa que llevaba arrastrando con una pata-_Y además…aún me queda un asunto pendiente con Stone…cuando vuelva…deseará no haber nacido…

Y era cierto, a Feuer lo embargaba la sensación de ira, y pena, pena por haber perdido más que a un compañero, Strider había sido su apoyo, y había escuchado su historia cuando nadie más lo hizo, él era, en cierto sentido, especial. ¿Por qué especial? Porque hablar, o contarle algo a Strider era como no decírselo a nadie, si quería hablar de sus dramas de amor, con él podía hablarlo sin sentirse humillado o cursi, pues él sólo oía, o respondía con una o dos palabras, o, con suerte, frases. Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar, y no poco, pero no podía permitir que nadie más lo notara, debía permanecer como un secreto bastante oscuro y extraño, un secreto que, cuando mucho, iba a decirle a su hijo, algún día.

Y así el Dogo prosiguió su camino, sintiendo un vacío por dentro, vacío que quiso llenar con odio, mucho odio, sed de venganza, quería asesinar a Stone y hacerlo sufrir lo más posible, quería que pagara por lo que había hecho, y luego de eso…¿Qué? ¿Qué podía esperar luego de matar al líder de la mafia? ¿Acaso iban a aceptarlo?...Era una posibilidad, después de todo, era la mafia, y si alguien moría, ya fuera el sujeto de menos rango de todos, o si era el líder, era aceptable que muriera si uno más fuerte le tomaba rencor, o simplemente era asesinado por diversión de otros…era aceptable, sí, incluso algo razonable…aún así, no iba a poder matar a Stone así como así, sabía que él tenía guardaespaldas, a los que ciertamente no era fácil de derrotar…no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible, se dijo, justo antes de estrellar su rostro contra un poste, por no estar atento al camino, bastante sumido en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza de mala gana, y echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había visto el humillante accidente que había tenido. Por suerte no se divisaba nadie, así que dio un suspiro, en el cual se notaba algo de alivio, y se puso en marcha nuevamente, sujetando con fuerza a su enemigo, ahora rehén, mientras lo arrastraba. Se preguntó qué iba a decir cuando le preguntaran por Strider, y llegó una conclusión: "Está muerto", diría, y podría aprovechar la sorpresa de Stone al oír la noticia, para clavar una garra en su cuello y terminar su vida, probablemente diciendo luego "Sí, está muerto igual que tú". Se lo imaginó así y lo repasó mentalmente una y otra vez, esbozando una sonrisa cada vez mayor a medida que lo repetía en su mente, la sangre brotando del cuello de Stone mientras este lo observaba, agónico. "¿Querías matarme, eh? Curioso, miren quién se murió primero", diría mientras pisaba su pecho con una pata, riendo. Pasaron las horas, y el Dogo siguió caminando. Hasta que, a la distancia, vio un edificio, un edificio que conocía muy bien…sonrió, frotando sus patas. El trayecto había sido bastante más largo que en bote, pero lo había conseguido, y tampoco fue un periodo realmente largo el que le tomó para volver, aunque sí habían sido un par de horas. Gruñó mientras reía, portando en su rostro una expresión bastante difícil de reconocer, ya que podría haber sido confundida con una felicidad tremenda, una rabia descomunal, una locura naciente que se elevaba con abrumadora rapidez, o bien simplemente una mueca de incertidumbre. Lo más probable es que en su rostro se pintaban y mezclaban todas las anteriores juntas. Todo un espectáculo.

Feuer.-Todo un espectáculo.-_dijo en voz alta a medida que se acercaba, viendo ahora lo que pasaría después del asesinato de Stone. La mafia se revolucionaría, gritos de furor por doquier, otros de odio, de pena, de dolor…en ese instante recordó a Violet, ella probablemente no estaría gritando, al menos no por fuera, pero su corazón sabía cómo se iba a quebrar en mil pedazos, para luego deshacerse, al saber que su amado, aquel amor imposible que ella le profesaba, había terminado. Su sueño había terminado, el sueño de amar a Strider y ser amada por él, porque Strider había muerto. Feuer lo vio en su cabeza, la vio desmayarse tras la noticia, para luego, al despertar, llorar en silencio en un rincón de su habitación, abrazando, pegada a su pecho, una fotografía del Husky Siberiano que tanto había amado. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar…sin hacer ruido, pero sí sintiendo bastante pena, la que se materializó en su llanto, sus escasas lágrimas habían mojado su pata, despertándolo de su propio trance, el que lo había mantenido completamente quieto, como una estatua, mientras observaba el edificio. Recordó que llevaba ya tiempo sin llorar sintiendo mucho dolor, probablemente desde la muerte de su querida Amber, que no había llorado así. Pero recordó también, que estaba bien llorar. No tenía nada de malo llorar. Y sabiendo esto, se sentó, y lloró._

-Treinta minutos más tarde-

C.-_estaba sentado a un costado de la entrada, con un vaso quebrado en la pata. Seguramente había estado bebiendo algo hasta hace poco rato en el momento que llegué-_Hey Feuer…¿Cómo les fue? ¿Y tu compañero?-_preguntó haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.-_

Feuer.-_suspiró, y se hizo a un lado para que viera a Percion amarrado-_Bien, diría yo…¿Está Stone? Me parece que tenemos un asunto pendiente…

C.-_miró con la boca abierta a su interlocutor, por varios segundos, haciendo que Feuer se irritara. Un hilo de saliva caía de la boca del caza recompensas-_

Feuer.-…Bueno, hazte a un lado.-_dijo sin exclamar, pero notablemente molesto. El otro can acató la orden rápidamente, sintiendo ciertos celos de Feuer. Seguramente iba a tener un enorme ascenso por superar con éxito la misión-_

Feuer, con la cabeza en alto, dio un suspiro, y luego tomó aire, para llegar junto a la entrada, a paso lento. Extendió una de sus patas hasta que esta tocó la puerta…y lentamente, la abrió.

Feuer P.O.V.

_Apenas hube entrado, el ensordecedor bullicio que dentro había, se transformó en un realmente frío silencio. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, y en ese momento comprendí cómo debió sentirse Strider, que siempre fue el centro de atención, que cada vez que se acercaba a la entrada, y al salón principal, toda la mafia se mantenía mirándolo, generalmente en silencio, o hablando realmente bajo, susurrando prácticamente. Quizás a él le gustaba el silencio, pero a mí no, prefería que me alabaran, para ser sincero._

Feuer.-_me tembló la voz al principio, pero luego exclamé con un vozarrón-_¡No se queden así! ¿Qué vieron acaso, un fantasma? ¡Sigan con sus propios asuntos!-_grité alzando el cuello, casi en un aullido. De inmediato la multitud siguió con su cuchicheo, subiendo el volumen de sus conversaciones rápidamente, hasta convertirlo en el griterío inicial que mantenían. Divisé, con los ojos abiertos como platos, a Stone al fondo del pasillo, quien me miraba, delatando su mirada que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En ese momento sentí unas tremendas ganas de gritar a todo pulmón "¡Sí, Stone, no estoy muerto, estoy bastante más que vivo, y aquí me tienes de vuelta! ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Deberías tenerlo!", pero claro…eso no habría ayudado en nada, a todos les habría dado absolutamente lo mismo si lo hacía o no, ni tampoco les importaba si Stone traicionaba a sus subordinados. Era obvio después de todo, ¿No? ¿A quién le importaba si eras traicionado por tu jefe, cuando trabajas en la mafia? A nadie, por supuesto…supongo que es parte del trabajo.-_

_Rápidamente, me acerqué al fondo del pasillo, caminando con la mirada fija en Stone, gruñendo suavemente, arrastrando aún al tonto de Percion. Quería golpearlo, realmente lo quería, golpearlo hasta arrancarle la vida, pero no me ayudaría hacerlo, Stone lo quería vivo, y aunque no lo reconociera, realmente era para él importante la "Operación resurrección", y gracias a…Strider, claro…pero ahora Strider no estaba, no estaba ni ese momento, ni volvería a estarlo nunca más. Así que decidí, que la operación la cumplí yo…o al menos sobreviví a ella. Me incliné ante Stone, gruñendo con fuerza, prácticamente rugiendo, por lo que Stone se aferró firmemente a su sofá, temblando levemente. Lo miré por varios segundos, realmente serio, mientras él hacía lo mismo, hasta que, de pronto, estalló en una enormemente potente carcajada. Tan repentina fue, que hasta yo di un salto atrás, sorprendido._

Feuer.-¿Qué rayos…?-_exclamé verdaderamente nervioso-_

Stone.-¡Miren esto, el mejor de toda la mafia está de vuelta!-_rió frotando sus patas, saltando frente a mí-_Ohh..eh…jejeje, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Seis, siete horas?

Feuer.-_lo miré muy enfadado-_Sí…aunque claro, según tú no debí haber vuelto, ¿Verdad?

Stone.-Ohh, Feuer-_rió estruendosamente-_No creíste que de verdad quería que murieran, ¿Verdad?-_preguntó sonriendo-_

Feuer.-Hiciste nos mataran, Stone, realmente nos dejaste morir allí…

Stone.-No, Feuer…era…una broma, nada más que eso, una buena broma.

Feuer.-¿Ah, sí? Pues dile eso a Strider…

Stone.-¿Qué dices?...¡Oh! Dime dónde está ese Siberiano, ¡Le voy a dar un abrazo que va a reventar, jajaja!

Feuer.-Stone…él…-_bajé las orejas-_…Strider está muerto.

Stone.-_la sonrisa que antes tenía, se transformó en una expresión de incredulidad. No sabía por qué, pero recordar eso me dejó sin ningún ánimo de hacer lo que había planeado antes, matarlo al notar su impresión. Lamentablemente era para mí igual de fuerte aquella noticia, a pesar de que ya la conocía yo desde hacía varias horas…aunque aún no la asimilaba completamente-_Eso…eh…

Feuer.-Ya olvídalo Stone, querías hacer que nos mataran, y lo conseguiste con él…y creo que es hora de mi desquite…-_dije gruñendo, levantando una pata-_

Stone.-Esto…Feuer, me parece que es mejor que lo hablemos en la habitación del trono, ¿Sí?-_dijo dándose vuelta, mientras me indicaba con una pata que lo siguiera. Me puse tras de él y lo seguí, con la cabeza baja, y el ceño fruncido. Percion no vino con nosotros, lo había dejado encargado con un grupo de caza recompensas.-_

Feuer.-_entré a la habitación seguido de Stone, quien se sentó en un pequeño sofá raído, que estaba frente a la ventana. Me senté luego frente a él, mientras este suspiraba.-_¿Y bien?..

Stone.-Escucha, Feuer…yo…-_se rascó la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicarlo, o quizás simplemente no podría explicarlo. Me pareció bastante más razonable lo segundo.-_

Feuer.-_me levanté gruñendo y me lancé contra él, justo cuando este me empujó hacia atrás con su bastón, dando un alarido de terror-_

Stone.-¡Feuer, espera!-_chilló-_

Feuer.-¡¿Por qué debería!-_grité, levantándome, listo para lanzarme contra él y destrozarlo en cualquier momento-_

Stone.-Por favor…yo no haría algo así, no lo planeé…fue…fue un accidente…

Feuer.-¿Un accidente?...Stone…-_grité girándome, buscando algo para atacarlo.-_Te haré pedazos…

Stone.-Fue un acuerdo…Feuer, siempre has sido como un hijo para mí, te quiero, sé que eres el mejor en la mafia, jamás te haría daño, eres uno de los elementos más importantes aquí…Feuer…todo lo planeé…para matar a Strider…e-él era mi objetivo…no tú, él se interponía en el camino de todos, hijo…él hacía imposible un ascenso para ti, él no te dejaba progresar…tú y yo…ambos lo necesitábamos muerto, sabes que es verdad…no pueden haber…-_bajó la mirada, extendiendo sus patas a mí-_No pueden haber dos segundos al mando…

Feuer.-_no cambié mi expresión ni ninguno de mis pensamientos.-_¿Qué dices?...

Stone.-Que…de hoy en adelante…tú serás…s-segundo al mando, hijo mío…¿No es genial? Es lo que planeé para ti…lo que te mereces, Feuer, lo que te has ganado…

Feuer.-¿O sea que…todo esto fue tu plan para ascenderme, matando a Strider?..-_estaba incrédulo, realmente Stone había hecho todo para mi bien…bajé la cabeza, avergonzado, retrocediendo, sintiéndome levemente feliz…no completamente, era mi sueño llegar así de alto en la mafia, pero…eso no llenaba del todo el vacío que había quedado sin mi mejor amigo…Strider se había ido, claro, a cambio de que yo pudiera seguir adelante…buscar el destino de cada uno, lo había oído decir, y me pareció que gracias a su ausencia, yo podía por fin cumplir mi destino…parecía que las cosas estaban saliendo…bien, ¿No?...-_

Stone.-Hijo mío…-_dijo mientras me abrazaba, riendo-_Ahora tienes un enorme poder y autoridad…

Feuer.-_estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo. Loco de felicidad, abracé con fuerza a Stone, con mucha fuerza, haciendo sonar mis patas-_Yo…gracias…gracias, Stone…la verdad…nunca esperé algo así…-_dije con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Finalmente iba a cumplir mi destino…se lo debía a Strider, ciertamente, pero ahora él se había ido para siempre, era hora de comenzar a construir mi propio camino, y por fin tenía las herramientas para lograrlo…-_

Stone.-Felicidades por tu ascenso, hijo mío…te felicito y te deseo lo mejor…tú lo mereces.-_dijo mientras se reía, ajustándose el sombrero-_Bien hecho, este era el paso que necesitaba para demostrarte lo que planeé desde el comienzo para ti…

El primer paso al destino de Feuer había sido dado, al mismo tiempo que se daba una pelea en el "sector de espectáculos"…un Doberman de pelaje marrón y azulado, el que acababa de ganar la lucha a muerte…sin embargo él no era como los demás…él no estaba dispuesto a matar a nadie, y eso se lo afirmó tanto a Stone como Feuer una vez ellos fueron a ver la pelea…ya como primero y segundo al mando, respectivamente…

-Un año más tarde-

Stone.-Vaya vaya, ¿Quién está en el show de hoy?-_preguntó mientras frotaba sus patas, habiendo vuelto de presentarme mi nueva habitación, cercana a la de él.-_

Feuer.-No lo sé, vamos a ver…-_asomé la cabeza hacia el círculo que permitía ver desde el segundo piso, para comenzar a observar la pelea que tomaba lugar en ese momento. Un perro sin raza definida, con el cuerpo bastante golpeado, estaba enfrentándose a un Doberman de gran tamaño, pelaje marrón con un negro azulado, y una mirada muy extraña, no se parecía a ninguna otra que había visto, era como una mezcla de odio y rencor, pero a la vez de una extraña tranquilidad, como si se calmara inmediatamente tras haber finalizado una batalla…¿Supe eso por su mirada? Claro que no, simplemente lo supe una vez que aprecié lo que sucedió una vez esta hubo terminado. Había sido una batalla breve, y la verdad era que en ningún momento se había mostrado superior el oponente del Doberman, sino que este pareció tener el control de la pelea desde el inicio de esta. Tras una serie de mordidas que iban y venían, el Doberman acabó con la poca energía que le quedaba a su oponente con una fuerte tacleada, con la que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra un muro. Rendido, el can se dejó caer, respirando muy pesadamente mientras temblaba en silencio. Se notaba en su mirada que tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no me pareció para menos, era seguro que aquel Doberman podía destrozar a un oponente…literalmente destrozarlo, sin ningún esfuerzo…sin embargo, imagino que nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió después, ni siquiera yo, que en mi momento comencé a gritar "¡Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!", para ver un poco de sangre y terminar así el día, el que por cierto se había tornado bastante bueno. Strider había dejado esa parte de su vida atrás, según él, y me pareció que debía hacer lo mismo…aunque la verdad no lo iba a olvidar, pero tampoco iba a recordarlo con fuerza, no podía, a pesar de que habían pasado tres años…iba a sufrir recordándolo, había sido un buen amigo…un muy buen amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero él escogió no seguir en la mafia, yo no, yo quise prosperar aún más en ella, y gracias a ello ahora ostentaba, orgulloso, mi rango de segundo al mando. No sabía cómo le estaría yendo a él en esos momentos, pero sabía, de algún modo, que no le iba, ni entonces, ni le iría en un buen tiempo tan bien como a mí.-_

Perro.-Maldito…agh…-_se mordió los labios, humillado y adolorido, cerrando los ojos. Todos los espectadores comenzaron a gritar una y otra vez "¡Mátalo, mátalo, hazlo sufrir, prolonga su fin!". Inmediatamente me uní a ellos, riendo a medida que el Doberman se acercaba a su ya acabado rival.-_

Doberman.-_profirió un potente gruñido, y se acercó tambaleándose a los lados levemente, hasta llegar frente a su oponente, poniendo una de sus patas sobre su pecho, apretándolo contra el piso.-_Yo…y-yo…-_a pesar de su amenazante postura, comenzaba a dudar, y se notaba el titubeo de su voz. Dio un paso atrás y suspiró, bajando la cabeza lentamente-_…No puedo hacerlo…no puedo matarlo.

Stone.-_no me percaté cuándo fue que bajó, pero ciertamente se había ido antes de finalizada la pelea, pues se aproximaba sonriente al Doberman, agitando su bastón en el aire.-_¡Oh, miren esto, tenemos un tipo bueno de adentro, jojojo!-_exclamó mientras el Doberman, enfadado y humillado, dio un paso al lado, bajando la cabeza y apretando los dientes. Me rasqué el mentón, bastante divertido de la forma en que Stone se burlaba de él, cuando lo abrazó con una pata, señalando con un bastón los bordes del círculo en el segundo piso, en el techo del primero, como indicándole un horizonte imaginario.-_Mira, chico, si quieres que todo esto sea tuyo, no te contengas, sólo deja que tu instinto juegue por tu mente, así somos aquí. Sé bienvenido, pues…no te había visto antes, y si lo hice, no me acuerdo.-_agregó riendo-_Pero te lo digo desde ya, aquí no vas a subir de rango haciendo figuritas…hay que matar, hay que ganar, y respetar las reglas…son batallas a muerte, y lo sabes, si no lo matas, entonces no ganas, ¿Comprendes?-_dijo con un tono de voz bastante agradable y acogedor-_

Doberman.-No lo mataré…-_dijo levantando la mirada hacia él-_No lo haré…ya lo he dejado inconsciente, no es necesario que lo mate…

Stone.-Bueno, si quieres permanecer en un rango bajo, limpiando la entrada del edificio y las habitaciones de los demás, puedes tomar esa opción…-_con una pata me hizo señal de bajar con ellos, orden que acaté de inmediato (Había una escalera al costado del círculo, por la que bajé rápidamente)-_

Doberman.-Sé que no es así, hay que ganar batallas para subir de rango…porque mientras más puedas derrotar, más fuerte eres, ¿No?-_negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente al saber que había descubierto la mentira de Stone. Este apretó con sus dedos el bastón, haciendo una mueca de leve disgusto-_

Stone.-Bien…imagino entonces que te permitiré seguir con esto…-_asintió con la cabeza, como haciendo todo lo contrario al gesto de su interlocutor. Dio un par de pasos al frente, y golpeó el piso dos veces con su bastón, mirando hacia abajo al can que había sido derrotado-_Y tú…tienes suerte, considérate muerto…que él no te haya matado no significa que otro no pueda matarte…así que mejor ve preparándote…-_susurró, golpeando el piso una tercera y última vez, algo más fuerte. Yo llegué a su lado, pudiendo escuchar lo que había dicho.-_

Perro.-Sí…yo…tengo que entrenar más.-_aseguró firmemente, aunque aún muy dolido, tanto por el daño físico de la batalla, como el daño moral por haber sido humillado y casi asesinado (Yo lo habría matado). Lentamente se levantó, temblando, tambaleándose, prácticamente arrastrándose hasta algún lugar seguro, el que era algo así como…cuatro o cinco metros.-_

Stone.-_se acercó a mí, y con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo y hacia adelante, susurró-_Escucha, Feuer…no pensé que sería él, pero al parecer es cierto lo que oí…

Feuer.-Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando?-_pregunté confundido e irritado, pues me irritaba que no me hablaran directamente-_

Stone.-El Doberman…me dijeron que uno de su raza, con la misma personalidad, y la misma definición que me dieron…no lo creí al principio, pero escuché…que sólo hoy ganó veintiocho peleas seguidas…

Feuer.-¡¿Veintiocho?-_exclamé realmente sorprendido, sintiendo una enorme envidia. Yo consideraba un récord enorme ganar dos o tres peleas en un día, mientras aquel perro, que nadie conocía, del que nunca antes había oído hablar, resultaba que podía vencer prácticamente a quien quisiera, uno tras otro. No me fijé que tenía la boca abierta sino hasta que sentí cómo un largo hilillo de saliva pendía de mi hocico. Nervioso, lo escupí-_Bah…no es tanto tampoco…

Doberman.-_se acercó a Stone, haciendo una reverencia carente de significado frente a él.-_Gracias…

Stone.-¿Por qué?-_lo miró algo confundido, al igual que yo-_

Doberman.-Por no obligarme a matar.-_hizo un gesto, el que ambos interpretamos como una despedida, sin embargo, Stone lo detuvo con el bastón, poniéndolo frente a él como un obstáculo-_¿Qué?...

Stone.-Digamos que tienes un gran potencial, hijo…me gustaría saber el nombre de tan talentoso luchador.-_explicó mientras movía la cola muy lentamente, de un lado a otro.-_

Doberman.-_miró al techo, y supe inmediatamente que no lo había pensado antes, lo que ciertamente me llamó mucho la atención, pues para algo así, habría tenido que ingresar a la mafia, y prosperar en ella mucho y muy rápido, pues se notaba que, de ser cierta la cifra de victorias consecutivas, en un periodo tan corto como un día, habría tenido que subir por lo menos diez veces de rango desde el más bajo que había…era como si hubiese estado allí sin darse cuenta siquiera-_Mi nombre es…_-alzó por un momento la mirada-_Bobby…

Feuer.-¿Bobby? ¡Ja! ¡Qué nombre más ridículo!-_exclamé aplaudiendo mientras profería una potente y prolongada carcajada, la que detuve recién al cabo de varios segundos, al notar que Stone no me seguía.-_

Bobby.-_me miró serio, realmente molesto por mi risa, pero, en cierto sentido, humillado por saber que tenía la razón, lo que me reafirmó inmediatamente…-_Tienes razón…ese nombre…ese ya no es mi nombre, lo fue hace tiempo…desde ahora seré…Kaiser.-_dijo decidido, sonriendo con el ceño fruncido. Miré a la distancia, a Percion atado a una esquina de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor desesperado por escapar. No dudé que lo harían puré apenas quisieran hacerlo…y yo iba a estar allí cuando eso sucediera, oh sí…por supuesto que iba a estarlo.-_

Stone.-Kaiser entonces…-_le dio una palmada en el hombro, a la que este respondió con un gruñido. Inmediatamente Stone retiró su pata-_Suena mucho mejor que-

Kaiser.-No lo menciones otra vez…ya no soy Bobby…Bobby está…m-muerto.-_a pesar de su titubeo, su voz se tornó firme al pronunciar la última palabra.-_

Feuer.-Sí, sí, como digas…-_me sentía mucho superior a ese perro, y lo cierto es que lo era precisamente, lo que hizo que sonriera mientras me alejaba…sin embargo, oí a mis espaldas, la risa de Stone, a la que se unió el tal Kaiser.-_

Kaiser.-_se volteó, y acercándose al centro del lugar, gritó a toda voz-_¡Bien! ¡¿Quién quiere pelear contra mí?-_se puso en guardia, en el preciso instante en que un segundo can se lanzó a pelear contra él. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien dar dos peleas seguidas sin ningún descanso…bueno, quizás la segunda, después de Strider, pero él no peleaba nunca, y cuando asistía a peleas así, era más que nada por duelo, o sea, que lo invitaran otros a luchar. No recuerdo haber oído de nadie abandonar una pelea, de nadie…bueno, la verdad yo no me había presentado a una…¿Y qué? Aún tenía mi cargo, aún a pesar de eso era segundo al mando, era la mafia, y todo valía, ¿No? Creo que sí…aunque…Strider a veces hablaba acerca del honor…sin embargo, yo no quería, no necesitaba honor…tenía mi cargo, y con eso era suficiente. Además de que Strider…bueno, lo que él dijera o hiciera era aparte de mí…no lo iba a volver a ver nunca. Pasó el tiempo, y me lo aseguré varias veces…sin embargo…nunca consideré, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, que sí volvería a ver a Strider…en una de las circunstancias que menos creí iba a suceder…_

Capítulo 32: Memorias De Un Alma Oscura, Parte Final: Evolución

Strider P.O.V.

_Sin un rumbo realmente fijo, me mantuve caminando a través del muelle, considerando las opciones que tenía para conseguir mis fines. No tenía, prácticamente, pues aunque mi mentalidad fuese distinta a la de los demás, mi cuerpo, y mis medios no eran diferentes en absoluto. Pensé un momento en todo lo que los humanos tenían, en todo lo que habían conseguido, y sin embargo, no lo aprovechaban, o le daban un uso incorrecto, poco productivo, inútil, dañino…en fin, jamás serían útiles los modos de operación que les brindaban._

_Observé el horizonte unos momentos, sin sentir nada realmente. Sólo me detuve a pensar un momento en Violet, quien se había…enamorado, de mí…y sin embargo yo no planeaba enamorarme, ni de ella, ni de nadie, simplemente no lo veía necesario o productivo…sino al contrario, siempre había pensado que era algo completamente contraproducente. Y precisamente era esa una de las razones, por las que odiaba a los humanos. Porque eran extremistas, muy extremistas, cuando pensaban en hacer daño, causaban un daño excesivo, o uno que se les iba de las manos, y, por el polo opuesto, cuando querían ser "felices", buscaban una pareja, tenían una…familia…y luego vivían apresuradamente, buscando los medios para subsistir, desapareciendo sin dejar un legado digno. Piensan que hay que ser "Malo o bueno", cuando nada de eso es realmente cierto, sino una faceta ficticia que los humanos creaban en su subconsciente. ¿Qué daba si se era malo, o bueno? Veían la maldad como lo peor del mundo, y sin embargo todos los humanos portaban maldad en ellos mismos. Y otro error que cometían a menudo, era fijar una línea de maldad alrededor de ellos mismos, sin detenerse a pensar en nada que no fuese su cerrada forma de ver el mundo. Jm, inferiores…cambiar a los humanos, dicen que es cambiar el mundo…lamentablemente, eso era verdadero, hasta cierto punto. ¿Por qué? Porque lentamente, los humanos habían hecho suyo el mundo…los demás seres vivían allí, en el "Mundo de los humanos". Pero este mundo que habían creado, tenía fallas, fallas muy grandes, que los humanos fomentaban, o ignoraban más cada día. Su mundo se había adueñado del planeta, habían establecido sus dominios por doquier, habían dominado a las demás, los habían convertido, en lo que llamaban "Mascota". Y probablemente lo peor de esto, era que finalmente los habían aceptado…habían aceptado someterse a ellos, y realmente disfrutaban de ser mascotas…de tener una vida, una existencia sin sentido, humillándose ante los humanos para conseguir un poco de comida, o caricias sin ningún sentido. ¿Era eso una existencia, realmente? Para mí no lo era, a pesar de que muchos otros parecían incluso disfrutar de una vida así. Me repugnaban, pues habían perdido todos, y cada uno de sus antiguos sentidos, tales como el de supervivencia, por jamás enfrentar peligros, o jamás hacer nada sin la compañía de un humano. Perros de hogar, que una vez salían a las calles, o se perdían en ellas, se sumían en lo que de verdad era el mundo. Un mundo al que temían, un mundo que odiaban, y que intentaban enterrar en lo más hondo de su mente, como un secreto del que se avergonzaban. Lentamente subí sobre unas cajas metálicas, que debían ser partes de alguna maquinaria, muy probablemente almacenada dentro de las bodegas industriales ubicadas a la orilla del muelle, esperando que algún humano les diera un uso decente. Apilando sin pensar mucho ya, las cajas contra el muro lateral de la bodega, comencé a escalar por ellas, hasta subir al tejado de una de ellas, para sentarme allí luego, cerrando los ojos. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, y me sentía algo molesto por lo que acababa de suceder, pero no en exceso, sino algo irritado por haber sido utilizado…y sin embargo debí haberlo prevenido, tal como los demás podían prevenir que los humanos los domesticaran y los pusieran bajo su control, como juguetes…o…herramientas._

_Estaba con el hocico en dirección al cielo, cuando me pareció oír la voz de un humano, no muy lejos…probablemente justo debajo del sector del techo en el que me encontraba, incluso hablando con otro humano. Lo ignoré, y me mantuve en la misma posición, hasta que me percaté de que habían estado conversando por varios minutos. Entonces, no de muy buen humor, me acerqué hasta la orilla del tejado, inclinándome levemente para observar, y escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban, cuando me percaté de una cosa más: llevaban uniformes, y cascos. ¿Qué tipo de humano llevaría tal indumentaria? Simple: Un militar. Y fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó mi mente, tan veloz y estruendosamente como un trueno. Los humanos tenían una gran debilidad, y esta, no era otra, que ellos mismos. Los humanos pueden hacer cosas, pero nunca esa "cosa", tiene sólo una forma de usarse. Y era ese uno de los más grandes defectos que tenían, además, claro, de que pensaban todos de la misma manera, si se tenía un leve poder de convencimiento. Podían ser guiados como ovejas en un rebaño, si se tenía al adecuado pastor, y, una vez las ideas lograban hacerse camino hasta su cerebro, este se sellaba, negándose a creer otra cosa. Eso, en conjunto, de otro, quizás el más grande defecto que tenían, y que era su enorme dependencia hacia las emociones, viviendo para ellas, descuidando cosas mucho más vitales que esas. ¿Cuál era el mejor ejemplo de ello? Su manía de esperar a que las cosas sucedan, para tomar acciones. Cuando algo malo ocurre, todos corren, preocupados, alarmados, preguntándose "¿Y si me pasa a mí, a mi…f-familia? Tengo que evitarlo", pero nunca se les ocurre hacerlo, antes de que suceda, nunca previenen, sino que simplemente esperan a que se den, para INTENTAR, que no vuelva a suceder, cosa que realmente, no logran casi nunca. También estaba su temor a lo desconocido, su temor a romper la barrera del conocimiento inferior, o bien, excediéndose al querer comprender cosas que, simplemente, no eran capaces de comprender, no estaban hechos para comprender. Y por eso, eran inferiores, por su modo de ver las cosas, por su modo de actuar y de pensar, por su modo de existir, en otras palabras. Miré abajo nuevamente, sólo para seguir oyendo la conversación que mantenían aquellos humanos, pero ahora de un modo diferente…ahora tenía algo en mente, y lo iba a llevar a cabo…porque comprendí, que haciéndolo…estaría cumpliendo…mi destino…_

Soldado 1.-Sí…-_suspiró-_¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan secreto…digo…¿No es algo obvio que si traemos cajas hasta este lugar…no es porque sean cosas para las bodegas?

Soldado 2.-No importa si la gente descubre que traemos municiones…eso es, de hecho, lo que menos importa en estos momentos…y en este asunto…lo que no pueden descubrir, es a dónde las estamos llevando.-_hizo un gesto con las manos para indicar la importancia de eso último.-_

Soldado 1.-¿Y se supone que nadie puede saber lo de la isla? ¿Por qué?

Soldado 2.-Porque no, así de simple. ¿Crees que-_miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía-_Crees que la gente reaccionaría bien si supiera que manejamos todo tipo de químicos allí? Incluso radiactivos…por no hablar del armamento, los misiles…y todo eso…ya sabes, ¿crees ahora que las personas que viven por aquí, estarían tranquilas luego de saberlo? Al menos yo, creo que no…

Soldado 1.-_pareció pensar unos momentos, con una mano sobre su mentón-_¿Y…experimentan con…humanos y cosas así?

Soldado 2.-¿Qué?-_irritado, golpeó con una mano la nuca del otro hombre-_¡Claro que no, tonto! Ni siquiera yo sé todo lo que hacen allí, pero sé que no se experimenta con humanos, eso nunca…

Soldado 1.-Ay…bueno…sólo preguntaba, no te enojes.-_sacudió la cabeza, algo mareado por el golpe-_

Soldado 2.-Bueno…es mejor que nos quedemos aquí mientras tanto, sé que en cuatro horas llegará un cargamento…y tenemos que recibirlo, nos iremos allá apenas llegue, y creo que podrás ver lo que sucede…pero tienes que callarte, ¿Sí? Que nadie sepa lo que allá pasa…

Soldado 1.-Hasta donde sé, es por rangos la forma de organización, o sea, que nosotros estaríamos en una zona, y en otra ya estarían los científicos, y todo…nosotros nos encargaríamos de las armas.-_miró al cielo un momento, por lo que tuve que retroceder para que no me viera-_¿Sabes si nos quedaremos a dormir allá?

Soldado 2.-Por supuesto que sí, no he ido antes, pero me dijeron que es enorme…está llena de suministros de comida, habitaciones, varios pisos…zonas específicas para cada cosa, como prácticas de tiro, casinos…en fin, es como uno de esos cruceros de lujo para navegar, casi es una ciudad…de hecho, es parecido, sólo que tiene aún más sectores.

Soldado 1.-¿Y para distraerse, hay algo así?-_preguntó notablemente interesado-_

Soldado 2.-Bueno, si esperas algo como juegos infantiles, no, pero ciertamente hay sitios para reposar, creo que hay una librería…y otra cosa genial que tiene, es un bosque, ¿Sabes?-_se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra el muro-_Siéntate, creo que estaremos aquí durante varias horas…y no creo que sea más cómodo para ti estar de pie todo el tiempo.

Soldado 1.-Sí…sí, es mejor.-_siguiendo a su compañero, se sentó igual que él, sólo que contra el muro de la otra bodega, pues se formaba entre cada una de ellas, una especie de callejón, en el cual se encontraban.-_¿Un bosque? ¿Y cómo es eso?

Soldado 2.-Sí, creo que-_ya no les prestaba atención. Ahora era claro, era mi destino estar en la Operación Resurrección, mi destino había sido formar parte de la U.C.T.E., para terminar finalmente en ese muelle, el mismo día en que una entrega de armamento tendría lugar allí…parecía que toda una cadena de eventos, me había guiado a ese sitio, y si en esa precisa noche debía enterarme de uno de los tantos secretos que se guardaban los humanos entre sí, un secreto que incluso parecía ir dirigido a mí. Con una leve sonrisa, me acerqué al borde apuesto del tejado, saltando hasta las cajas metálicas para descender finalmente hasta el piso. Miré al horizonte, sabiendo en el fondo que jamás sería capaz de divisar la isla desde allí, pues debía de estar muy lejos…e irónicamente, tendría que llegar a ella, usando una lancha…o un bote. O quizás un avión, pero era bastante poco creíble que aquellos humanos fueran a ser recogidos por un avión para ir allá. Me pareció que les enviarían una lancha para no llamar la atención. Porque, de ir en un avión o un helicóptero (Cerca de ese lugar, yo sabía que había un aeropuerto y helipuerto, bastante útil en otras circunstancias para los militares, pero no en esta), se delatarían a sí mismos, y su secreto sería rápidamente sabido por todos. Deduje que ya les había sucedido una vez, no con esa isla, pero seguro que en algún otro proyecto que no querían que fuera conocido.-_

Strider.-Cuatro horas…-_me senté, para luego echarme sobre el piso-_

Soldado 1.-Oye, ¿Y crees que llegando allá nos den un poco de café?-_"Vaya pregunta", pensé-_

Strider.-Los humanos son así…supongo que al final, su destino es ser destruidos por sí mismos…o por las mismas herramientas que construyeron con un fin tan contraproducente como su propia existencia.

_Echado sobre el piso, me apoyé contra el muro de la bodega, esperando pacientemente a que se cumpliera el plazo de cuatro horas…eso daba un total de doscientos cuarenta minutos, pero eran doscientos cuarenta minutos que estaba dispuesto a aguardar, después de todo, era la ruta a mi destino, e iba a seguirla pasara lo que pasara. Ahora, a pesar de que al principio podía verse como una línea recta hacia mi destino, comprendí inmediatamente que no sería así, y que muy probablemente iba a enfrentar un último, el más grande de los desafíos que en mi vida había habido hasta ese momento. Pero claro…como el ser superior que era, estaba listo para superar toda dificultad, y, exento de emociones, era bastante más fácil. Parecía que mientras más grande, mientras más superior se era, más largo, y complicado era la travesía hasta alcanzar el destino de cada uno. Porque, claro, mientras más superior, un mejor y más grande destino aguardaba, como uno bastante pequeño e irrelevante a quienes no se esforzaban por cambiar, por hacer del mundo un lugar distinto. Vivían y morían en un mundo que iba destruyéndose, tal como había ido formándose bajo el mando humano. Habían formado un mundo destinado a colapsar, por la culpa de los mismos que lo habían creado, y mantenido sin un real interés, sin real dedicación._

_Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que me aguardaba un día, y una noche esencialmente largas, e importantes. En esa jornada iba a decidir finalmente mi camino, y claramente no pretendía convertirlo en uno cualquiera. Sería el destino…de un ser superior._

-Cuatro horas más tarde-

Soldado 3.-¡Muévanse, señores, no tenemos todo el día, y hay que llegar a esa isla rápido, antes de que anochezca, vamos, vamos!-_exclamó, haciendo que los dos soldados, que se habían quedado dormidos apoyados contra las bodegas, despertaran de golpe, incluso golpeándose los cascos de uno contra el otro, dándose un cabezazo-_

Soldado 1.-¡Señor, sí señor!-_puso una mano sobre su frente, haciendo un saludo militar-_

Soldado 3.-¡Bien, muévanse ahora, rápido, rápido, corran al vehículo!-_indicó con una mano, una camioneta que había llegado, con las luces encendidas, y el motor aún encendido, y una manta enorme sobre ella, cubriendo algo de gran tamaño.-_

Soldado 2.-_sin decir nada, al parecer avergonzado, se acercó a la camioneta, la que era una cuatro por cuatro…no, era un Jeep, no una camioneta. Y comenzó a soltar las amarras que sujetaban, lo que de seguro era una lancha sobre el vehículo. El otro soldado también se allegó al jeep, y ayudó al otro a soltar las amarras, hasta que la manta se desprendió, y lentamente cayó al piso, revelando lo que yo ya sabía que allí estaba: Una lancha motorizada, dentro de la cual se encontraban varias cajas, no muy grandes, pero sí muy pesadas, lo que se notaba a simple vista.-_¿Una…lancha?-_preguntó algo decepcionado-_

Soldado 3.-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una limusina?-_protestó molesto, a lo que el otro sólo soltó una carcajada.-_

Soldado 1.-¿Escuchaste? Dijo limusina, jeje…-_se subió a la parte trasera del jeep, y junto a los otros dos, comenzó a tirar de la lancha, haciéndola bajar, apoyándola en el piso, suspirando y gruñendo levemente, de cansancio.-_Uff…esto sí que está pesado.

Strider.-Deberían tener más cuidado, o ser más observadores.-_me había acercado rápidamente, pero lanzándome debajo del jeep, para que no me vieran, mientras tomaba un tornillo bastante grueso (Lo había conseguido al arrancarlo de una de las cajas metálicas sobre las cuales había escalado), y lo atascaba rápidamente en la turbina de la lancha. Sin embargo, luego pensé algo, pero lo medité en un segundo, saltando contra la manta que había en el jeep, cubriéndome con ella-_

Soldado 2.-Oye, ven aquí…ayúdame a lanzarla al agua.

Soldado 3.-Seguro…-_no los veía, pero escuché cómo deslizaron la lancha hasta hacerla descender por la parte inclinada del muelle, haciéndola aterrizar sobre el agua. Luego de eso, uno de ellos se acercó a la manta, y la cargó, para arrojarla sobre la lanza-_

Soldado.-Necesito que reciban las cajas, ¿Okey? Las voy a lanzar ahora.-_lo escuché una vez sentí mi cuerpo golpearse contra el duro piso de la lancha. Mi plan había sido atascar la lancha para poder saltar dentro cuando estuvieran sorprendidos, pero eso no habría sido seguro, ya que podría no haber resultado, lo que hizo que al final decidiera utilizar un método más directo y seguro, el que había funcionado.- _

_Comprimí mi cuerpo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que una caja realmente pesada me caía sobre el costado, haciéndome apretar los dientes fuertemente, evitando un aullido que me habría delatado. Otra caja cayó sobre mí luego, golpeando mi cabeza, la que se sacudió violentamente un segundo, para luego apoyarla contra el piso. Noté que de una de mis orejas empezaba a brotar un poco de sangre. Sin darle importancia, la cubrí lentamente, para luego apegar mi cuerpo al borde de la lancha, poniéndome así fuera del alcance de una nueva caja._

Soldado.-Es hora ya de que nos vayamos…-_suspiró-_Y que sea rápido…esto se está poniendo frío.-_sentí que la turbina de la lancha se encendió rápidamente, cuando un sonido metálico, acompañado de un potente chasquido, tronó desde el sector trasero de la lancha, pudiendo oír luego algo que salía impulsado a gran velocidad desde la lancha, perdiéndose a la distancia.-_¿Y eso?...-_preguntó realmente extrañado-_

Soldado 3.-No lo sé…¿De dónde salió ese tornillo?-_antes no había podido reconocer su voz por el tono que usó, pero ahora era bastante claro que era él quien había hablado antes.-_

Strider.-No van a saberlo…-_dije lentamente, fijando la mirada en la nada, recogiendo con una pata una parte de la manta.-_

_Cerré por un instante los ojos, quedándome quieto para no llamar la atención de los humanos, algo cansado y adolorido por los golpes que me había propinado al ser golpeado por las cajas, pero los aparté de mi mente tan rápido como pude, consiguiéndolo al rato. Nos habíamos puesto en marcha, y sentía como las gotas de agua caían sobre la manta, humedeciéndola, y dejándola bastante helada a momentos. Sabía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes en el lugar al que íbamos una vez yo hubiese llegado. Iba a ser una ardua labor, por lo que me comprimí un poco más, y me dispuse a dormir. Tardé en lograrlo, pero valió la pena, pues una vez el vehículo finalmente llegó a la isla, y abrí los ojos, me sentí realmente activo, el dolor se había ido, pero no la idea de lo que iba a hacer una vez hubiese llegado allí. Me estiré un poco, y me levanté luego, notando que nadie más estaba ya en la lancha. Me sacudí un poco, y aparté la manta, echándola al mar. Luego de eso, levanté la mirada, y sinceramente me sorprendió lo que allí vi: No era un complejo militar cualquiera, sino que era gigantesco, y varios soldados caminaban apresuradamente dentro de él, cargando cajas como las que habían venido en el cargamento de esa lancha. Sin dudarlo, bajé de la lancha, y comencé a correr hacia el complejo, ocultándome detrás de una tubería, la que quedaba entre una de las entradas, y una viga metálica que servía de soporte. Mi respiración estaba algo rápida, y es que, desde allí, no había más que una estrecha línea hacia mi futuro…hacia mi destino. Todo lo que ya había pasado mi ser, todo el dolor, los recuerdos, las decepciones…absolutamente todo, me había conducido hasta esa última cruzada. Y finalmente lo había logrado, finalmente había llegado al último paso para llevar a cabo, aquello para que había existido, para lo que había soportado todo sin rendirme. Ahora era el final, de mi propia travesía, para entrar a ese tramo en el que sólo restaba seguir, un corto camino a lo que siempre había buscado. Era hora de dejar atrás, de una vez, y para siempre, al ser inferior que una vez fui. Comenzaba al fin el verdadero cambio, tanto para mí, como para todos…todo el mundo pronto conocería el nombre…Strider._

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, tomando aire. Ese día cambiaría toda la existencia como los inferiores la habían conocido. Me incorporé de un salto, y comencé a vigilar que ninguno de los militares me viera. No podía descuidarme, no podía ser visto…así que me deslicé con agilidad hacia un extremo sin iluminación de la entrada (Ya no había luz solar), y comencé a desarmar lentamente uno de los ductos de ventilación. Primero que nada, debía planear una estrategia, y ver con qué cosas contaba en ese lugar. Con qué cosas contaba, y cuánto me costaría llegar a ellas, cómo llegaría a ellas, y cuándo. Me arrastré pesadamente por el ducto, el que era de un espacio muy reducido, y así conseguí llegar a lo que parecía ser el hall principal…más parecía una sala de recepción. Había un círculo metálico en el piso, y un escritorio donde una mujer observaba un monitor con detención. Varios militares circulaban de un lado a otro, y a medida que uno nuevo entraba, se proyectaba un holograma._

_Del círculo brillante, el que emitía un destello de luz fuerte, surgió de su centro, una especie de lente, un holograma, el que se proyectó hacia arriba. Una voz femenina comenzó a sonar._

Voz.-_Sean bienvenidos al complejo militar RockFort. Contamos con todo tipo de armamento, material de la milicia, transportes y los sistemas de defensa más avanzados del estado. En este sector de la isla, (Se mostró en el holograma un plano de la isla, la cual era realmente enorme. Una zona era mostrada en rojo, para señalizar) se encuentra además nuestro laboratorio bio-químico de investigación. Muestras útiles para el mundo del mañana se hallan allí, listas para que nuestros antiguos y nuevos científicos construyan un mundo mejor, basado en la tecnología y la ciencia biológica. Contamos además con centros de esparcimiento para no colapsar, casinos dispuestos estratégicamente a través del complejo, campos de tiro y zonas de experimentación. Nota: Los silos de los misiles sólo pueden ser visitados por personal autorizado. Se sugiere mantener una distancia prudente de las muestras del laboratorio si no es un miembro de nuestro equipo científico. Complejo Militar de la Isla RockFort. Trabajamos para mantener las bases de nuestro estado, y para el mañana que nos aguarda. Bienvenidos sean todos, a nuestro complejo.-tras decir eso, el holograma finalizó. Mientras era proyectado, imágenes tanto de armamento, pequeñas cantidades de líquido en tubos, tanques, aviones, y todas las cosas que habían mencionado.-_

Strider.-_de inmediato, una de las cosas que habían sido nombradas, me llamó profundamente la atención.-_¿Silo de misiles?...Me parece que ya tengo mi primera visita aquí…-_dije lentamente, mientras buscaba algo para distraer a la mujer de la entrada.-_

_De inmediato, pensé que estaba demasiado atareada como para mirar a su alrededor aunque fuera un momento, por lo que me aproximé a ella, deslizándome hasta debajo de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Acerqué mi pata a la rueda reguladora que abajo había, y la giré, haciendo que el respaldo de esta quedara suelto. Luego de eso, me incliné sobre el mostrador, apoyándome en este. Di un leve ladrido para llamar su atención, y, la mujer, curiosa, se hizo atrás para ver si había alguien ahí…pero al hacerlo, el respaldo se desprendió, gracias mi intervención, y ella se fue de espaldas, dando un breve grito, pasando a llevar los controles de la puerta, abriendo así una compuerta metálica de gran tamaño, la que crucé sin demora. A lo lejos, colgaba del techo un cartel que rezaba: "Pasillos 0 al 45-Salas de entrenamiento militar, práctica de tiro al fondo a la derecha. Pasillos 46 y 47, casino, sector de recreación. Pasillos 48 y 50, laboratorios experimentales. *Nota: Se prohíbe el ingreso de todo personal no autorizado a las instalaciones. Se revisará que cada funcionario porte suministros de emergencia, y la adecuada protección para el manejo del material radiactivo. Pasillos 51, rotonda B-04, reactor de fusión nuclear. Se realizarán inspecciones a diario para verificar que se cumplan todos los procesos de higiene y mantención adecuados para las tareas de los funcionarios. Se ruega a todos los científicos no ingresar comidas ni bebidas. Prohibidas todas las mascotas."_

Strider.-Jm, no soy una mascota…y sé de química. Así que me imagino que podré entrar.-_me acerqué a la puerta que debía conducir a aquella rotonda, viendo que en la entrada, habían varios cierres metálicos, aislantes también, y un escáner de retina que aseguraba el ingreso sólo a ciertos humanos. Definitivamente el reactor tendría que esperar un tiempo. Me volteé y comencé a caminar en dirección a los pasillos que conducían a los sectores puramente militares, donde se almacenaba el armamento, los que tenían una real seguridad, por lo que pude ingresar en uno de ellos sin demora. Por dentro, la habitación tenía paredes pintadas de verde, y en varias estanterías, tenían todo tipo de armas de fuego, además de armas blancas. Un cartel donde salía un hombre apuntando, decía: "Tú eres el futuro. Constrúyelo bien."-_…Eso haré.-_me giré hacia las armas, y rápidamente, llegué de un salto sobre una de las estanterías, al divisar desde abajo un brillo, proveniente de una caja roja. Al mirar dentro de esta, noté que habían variadas municiones, algunas balas para revólver, otras de rifle, etcétera. Me serían útiles, aunque sólo parcialmente, por lo que comencé a buscar explosivos. Por desgracia, no había en esa habitación, por lo que salí de ella, cargando la caja con una correa (En la que supuse iban granadas y cosas así anteriormente. Probablemente había sido vaciado su contenido aquel mismo día.), hasta que encontré otro sector, al cual pude acceder mediante una tubería. En este ya habían explosivos, detonadores, granadas, en fin, de todo para hacer volar en pedazos algo. Tomé varias granadas, y un detonador, el que puse en mi espalda. Pensando que sería útil desplazarme por el lugar, de noche, y sin ser visto, tomé una manta completamente negra, y la desgarré con mis dientes y mis garras, fabricándome una capa, con capucha incluida, aunque esta estaba algo rota, serviría, ya que aunque me vieran, con la capa nadie sería capaz de ver el armamento que traía. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando oí un leve murmullo proveniente de una tubería. Me acerqué a ver lentamente, sin mucho interés, cuando me percaté de que habían jaulas. Varias jaulas, y de diversos tamaños, conteniendo en su interior perros y algunos gatos, incluso en unas más pequeñas habían hámsters. No había que ser realmente inteligente para saber que eran sujetos de pruebas. Una cosa en particular, que me llamó la atención, era que ninguno de aquellos animales se veía en forma. Se notaba que estaban débiles, y ninguno de ellos pasaba a un tamaño mediano. Todos eran pequeños, y de razas como Poodle, o Chihuahua. Arranqué el extremo de la tubería con la pata (Daba a un respiradero), y escalé hasta ella, introduciéndome en el tubo mientras avanzaba. Había sido justo a tiempo, pues un humano había ingresado a la habitación al mismo tiempo que yo la dejaba. Probablemente el único perjudicado, de haberme visto, habría sido el humano (Aunque yo aún tenía bastante presente la repugnancia que me provocaba pensar en quitar una vida), por lo que simplemente avancé hasta salir por el otro lado del tubo, clavando un poco mis garras contra el muro para descender lentamente. Apenas bajé, los demás animales se arrinconaron en sus jaulas, temerosos. "Inferiores", pensé, y seguí caminando, pues, como ninguno de ellos me había hablado, tampoco tenía yo motivos para hablarles. Me aproximé a una de las puertas que allí había, y la abrí cautelosamente con la cabeza. Varios humanos discutían algo a lo que no presté atención, alrededor de una camilla. En ese cuarto habían varios tubos con un líquido de color algo extraño. "Experimentación genética", pensé cuanto antes, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Caminé lentamente hasta pasar por debajo de la camilla, en dirección a otro respiradero, pero apenas hube entrado, me encontré con que estaba cubierto por un saco envuelto en una bolsa negra. Habiendo memorizado el plano que vi en el holograma (Gracias a lo observador que era), deduje que me encontraba cerca del casino, probablemente justo sobre él. Me escondí unos momentos en el ducto, hasta que, una hora después, una alarmita sonó, y, con ella, se retiraron los humanos, apagando las luces, y cerrando las puertas, aún conmigo dentro. Sólo para estar seguro, me mantuve unos treinta minutos más escondido, hasta que oí desaparecer todo sonido del ambiente. Entonces salí de mi escondite, y salté sobre la silla que uno de los humanos usaba. Encendí la pantalla, viendo que al lado del monitor, una máquina parecía estar procesando uno de los líquidos que antes había visto. Al encenderlo, comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, y mostró una cadena de ADN. Miré fijamente la muestra, y noté entonces que varios fragmentos de la cadena estaban modificados, pero no de un modo compatible. Era una mutación, definitivamente, pero no una positiva. Rasqué lentamente mi mentón, y luego comprendí que planeaban mejorar seres. ¿Perros, gatos? Claro que no, sus experimentos estaban destinados a humanos, pero no podían experimentar con ellos mismos, no hasta estar seguros de que eran compatibles. Di un leve gruñido, pensando en lo cobardes que eran al no arriesgarse ellos mismos a evolucionar de ese modo._

_Sabiendo que, de momento nada más podía hacer con aquel experimento, minimicé la pantalla, y abrí un mapa digital del complejo. Lo memoricé una vez más (Pues este mostraba todos los pisos), y luego lo cerré, actualizando la hoja de registros. En ella aparecían todos los horarios de los trabajadores, su horario de entrada como de salida de las funciones. Habría un breve lapso de tiempo en que el reactor quedaría vacío, un lapso de cinco minutos, nada más que eso, y claro, mi éxito también dependía de no ser detenido por las cámaras de seguridad. Debía tener un buen plan, uno en el que los humanos no fueran a detectarme. ¿Cómo? Creando una distracción…algo grande, que hiciera que los humanos no prestaran atención a los turnos de los demás, sino que…¿Y por qué no? Crear una alarma falsa que los forzara a retirarse momentáneamente…pero…aunque todo resultara, aunque el plan marchase a la perfección…¿Qué haría luego? Si de verdad causaba una fuga en el reactor, este podría estallar, y aunque los humanos pudieran protegerse de las radiaciones y el calor emitido, yo no iba a poder…me mantuve pensando en formas de causar una avería sin tener que salir perjudicado, y sin embargo ninguna de ellas parecía probable. Ninguna, hasta que…se me ocurrió una cosa más. ¿Por qué no podría absorber la radiación, encerrar el calor en un objeto, pero haciendo que los sistemas indicasen lo contrario? Eso me dejaba dos grandes tareas en las que pensar: Una, crear un instrumento capaz de reducir parcialmente el calor del reactor una vez liberado, anulador de la radiación. Y Dos, interrumpir el correcto funcionamiento del sistema eléctrico computacional central. Si lo conseguía, tendría bajo mi control todo el complejo, prácticamente, y podría seguir mi plan a la perfección. Sonreí levemente al imaginarlo…aún sabiendo que estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Apagué el monitor, comenzando a planear, paso a paso, el desarrollo de mi misión. Una buena distracción, de las primeras cosas que necesitaba. Distracción…distracción…Un vehículo. Sí. En ese lugar debía haber más de un helicóptero, o avioneta, además de sistemas de eliminación de basura…trituradores…averiar uno de ellos, hacerlo estallar…causaría tal estremecimiento que no habría humano que no fuera a ver lo que sucedía (Alabada sea su curiosidad-pensé), y entonces podría tener acceso al reactor…bueno…no, aún me quedaba el escáner de retina como una imposibilidad…como un obstáculo, mejor dicho, y sabía que esos sistemas eran aparte del sistema electrónico central, por lo que, aunque consiguiera acceder a este, y destruir parcialmente su núcleo para tenerlo bajo mi poder, aún estaría imposibilitado para cruzar la puerta aquella. Y menos, podía intentar hacerla estallar. Se activaría automáticamente el sistema contra incendios, y me descubrirían. Necesitaba, por lo tanto, un humano, para tener la única forma de abrir esa puerta. Necesitaba forzar a un humano a cooperar, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno con acceso…un científico…debería de observar a cuál de todos ellos correspondía el turno en el que se quedaba solo, y entonces utilizarlo para conseguir mi fin. Froté mis patas una contra la otra, cuando un leve destello de luz comenzó a molestar mi vista. Estaba amaneciendo, y por un momento me pareció que esa había sido una noche perdida, desperdiciada…sin embargo, luego me percaté, que esa había sido una de las noches más importantes de mi vida…la siguiente, sería la cual escogiera para poner en marcha mi plan._

-Varios días después-

Se enciende una pantalla. Sosteniendo un aparato, se ve a un Husky Siberiano bastante serio, con ojos celestes, y mirada atemorizante. De fondo, al menos en esta primera ocasión, no se ve más que una especie de laboratorio, pero en el cual hay maquinaria también. Se aclara la garganta lentamente.

Strider.-Bien…jornada número uno. He hallado este dispositivo en uno de los cuarteles ya más altos del complejo. No me gusta hablar, en absoluto, pero es vital para conseguir mi fin. He observado por un tiempo a los humanos, y he descubierto ciertos obstáculos inesperados. Uno de ellos, quizás el más importante, es que la sala del reactor tiene dos cerraduras. Una de ellas se abre con el escáner de retina. La segunda, parece ser con una muestra de sangre. Esto supone que una gran parte de mi plan está, por ahora, bajo inspección. No tengo mucho tiempo…-_pone una pata sobre su cabeza. Aún lleva la capa-_Y debo actuar pronto. Es todo por ahora.

-Jornada 5-

Strider.-He logrado ciertos avances, uno de ellos referente a la entrada secundaria al reactor. El jefe de seguridad, cuyo apellido en este momento no recuerdo-o no me interesa-, se empeña en forzar a los científicos a cooperar, y entrar tomando la prueba de sangre. Uno de ellos, Simmonds, parece ser el más distraído y descuidado, y usualmente deja la puerta abierta para no tomarse la muestra al volver. Teniendo esto en cuenta, tengo dos opciones: Ingresar gracias al descuido de Simmonds, o quitar del camino al jefe de seguridad. Esto, considerando aún que debería abrir el escáner de retina en primer lugar.

-Jornada 18-

Strider.-Van más de tres semanas desde que llegué, y sinceramente he ido conociendo poco a poco el complejo, hasta memorizar todo lo importante en él. Los experimentos que los humanos llevaban a cabo en la sala C-34, parecen estar basados en nada más que mutación genética, reemplazando genes por otros más fuertes. Lo que no han logrado, claro, pues los genes "artificiales" que han implementado a los sujetos de prueba, son inestables, y no causan daño alguno en el huésped, tampoco ningún cambio. El jefe del proyecto comienza a impacientarse, lo que en cierto sentido me beneficia, ya que he logrado sintetizar un gen que los humanos no tienen, y que puede ser compatible. En cualquier caso, esa es mi herramienta principal, he investigado los químicos que tienen aquí, y creo que es parte esencial de la evolución de las especies. Ahora me parece que tengo dos cosas de gran relevancia entre las patas, pero necesito llevar a cabo para desarrollar la segunda, y, cuando lo haga, el mundo se verá sumido en un caos evolutivo de proporciones inimaginables…porque los inferiores no pueden evolucionar, no están destinados a ello, sino a sucumbir ante el salto evolutivo a gran escala que se avecina. La especie más inferior de todas, no es otra que la humana, aunque mis fundamentos no los expresaré aquí, tardaría bastante en decir todo lo que sé acerca de ellos. Tampoco debieran estar los perros, adoradores de ser llamados "Mascotas", ni los gatos, ni ningún otro animal que acepte a un humano como un "Amo". Una vez logre destruir el orden (Si es que puede llamarse de esa manera) natural que rigen los humanos sobre el mundo que han construido. "El mundo Humano". Una catástrofe que cada vez más se acerca a su fin. Y seré yo mismo quien dé el paso definitivo. Porque es mi destino ser quien decida el rumbo, el futuro, de lo que se formará una vez los humanos hayan desaparecido. De momento, me atendré a seguir investigando acerca de las muestras, pero sin descuidar bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que tiene que suceder para llevarlo a cabo. Y es que hay una última parte del complejo a la cual aún no puedo acceder: El silo de misiles.

-Jornada 30-

Strider.-Todo marcha tal como lo he planeado. He ingresado al silo de misiles, y revisando los inventarios, me he percatado de que lo tengo todo para lograr mi propósito. Lo único y más vital que me falta de momento, es que los humanos abandonen el lugar. Es claro que no puedo comunicarme directamente con ellos, pero no planeo hacerlo. Haré una noche "experimental", donde haré todo paso a paso como lo haría para conseguir mi fin, y anotaré los inconvenientes que puedan producirse, para prontamente eliminarlos…por otra parte, me infiltré hace poco en el sistema central computarizado, y tras varias noches de intento, conseguí crear un dispositivo que puede causar un corto circuito en el sistema, forzándolo a reiniciarse. Los sistemas de seguridad y prevención mediante voz también se producen allí, por lo que tengo en mis patas todos los comandos vocales del complejo, es decir, alarmas, órdenes, llamados, etcétera.  
Pareciera ir bien según mis avances, pero aún mantengo la dificultad del reactor. Me he percatado de que, en construir el aparato que antes había planeado, me demoraría al menos dos meses…y son dos meses de los cuales no dispongo. Tomaré un traje de protección y aislaré el sector para prevenir todo tipo de fuga inesperada. Creo que el proceso para adueñarme de la isla está casi completo, y, como digo, sólo me falta llevarlo a la práctica y ver qué puede fallar entonces. Me parece que es todo…fin de la transmisión.-_apagué el monitor, mirando la hora. 23:40 de la noche. Lo guardé en un ducto mientras me alistaba, y luego comencé a caminar por los pasillos, los que ya estaban oscuros. Hace poco un general había estado regañando a sus subordinados por la desaparición de muestras en el complejo de experimentación, a lo que estos, bastante asustados, sólo respondieron diciendo que no sabían el por qué de aquellas desapariciones, cuya razón no era otra que yo mismo, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que aquel general no era tan tonto como los demás humanos, pues en diversas ocasiones había estado a punto de atraparme.-_

_Sin tomar muchas cosas (Era importante estar bastante ágil), me dirigí hacia el sector del sistema central (Estaba cerrado, así que llegué allí a través de un ducto de ventilación), me senté frente a la computadora central, y comencé a dirigir un par de sistemas sencillos con mi aparato (Que tenía forma similar a un control), los que funcionaron a la perfección incluso a distancia. Anoté el tiempo que me tomaría realizar los procesos de saturación ambiental, el de una alerta de alto grado por radiación, y el de cierre obligatorio del complejo. Todos ellos sumaban un total de cinco minutos y treinta segundos. Apagué mi aparato y luego salí de allí, mirando la hora. 23:50, tomando en cuenta alguna desventaja. Aún teniendo algún inconveniente en el trayecto, disponía de cinco minutos para ajustarlo. Una vez el cierre se hubiese producido, quemaría desde dentro las comunicaciones por radio y satelitales, asegurándome primero de haber evacuado a todo el personal. Si quería que el plan funcionara, debía llevarlo a cabo durante el día, pues de noche algunos humanos estarían durmiendo y no alcanzarían a salir. Calculé el tiempo y saqué la cuenta de que la mejor hora para hacerlo, era a las 18:00. Sonreí levemente, y comencé a caminar ahora hacia la puerta del escáner, cuando de pronto un saco me cayó encima, y sentí inmediatamente algo que me golpeó en la columna con mucha fuerza, haciéndome caer al piso. Luego de eso, un grupo de humanos me levantó, aún con el saco, y me condujeron a una habitación de pruebas. Podía sentir la sangre brotar de mi lomo, y era bastante probable que me hubiese fracturado una vértebra. Cerré un momento los ojos para no pensar en el dolor, y, al momento siguiente, estaba amarrado a una camilla metálica, con las patas hacia atrás en un ángulo incómodo y doloroso, atadas con una cadena por debajo de la camilla, la una con la otra-_

Strider.-…Suéltenme…-_dije pesadamente, mientras acercaban una lámpara a mi rostro, molestándome la vista.-_

Doctor.-_sonreía ampliamente_-Si de verdad lo que dijo el comandante es cierto, nos debería dar resultado con este.

Doctor 2.-_tenía en la mano una inyección, la que rellenaba clavando la aguja dentro de uno de aquellos frascos que había yo visto antes.-_Seguro que dará resultado, los otros están delgados y débiles…este se ve bastante ágil y fuerte.-_golpeó con los dedos la aguja dos veces, para luego alzarla.-_

Doctor 3.-Pero…ese virus nunca ha servido, sólo acabó con la vida de los demás huéspedes…-_dijo con una voz temblorosa.-_

Doctor.-Bah, ¿Qué no escuchaste a Dean? Es seguro probarlo si el perro está en buenas condiciones…

Doctor 3.-¿Y quién dice eso? Lo hemos probado en perros con buena condición, y han muerto de igual manera.-_golpeó con una mano la camilla, apoyándola cerca de mi cabeza.-_

Doctor 2.-No importa, si este se muere, nadie lo va a extrañar…-_dijo sonriendo, mientras me levantaba la cabeza, poniéndome alrededor del cuello un collar, para luego volver a tomar la inyección.-_

Strider.-Ustedes…no saben lo que hacen…¡Quítame esto, no soy la mascota de ningún humano!

Doctor 2.-Ya deja de ladrar, perro, y coopera.-_sacó de un bolsillo de su blanca bata, un control con un botón, el que presionó. De inmediato una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, en especial el cuello y la cabeza, mientras él reía.-_¿Obedecerás ahora?

Strider.-_di un gruñido, intentando quitarme el collar…cosa que era imposible sin mis patas, las que tenía amarradas detrás de la camilla.-_

Doctor 2.-¡Perro idiota, esto es por tu bien y el nuestro!-_alzó la inyección y se lanzó a clavármela, cuando recordé que el otro humano aún tenía su mano al lado de mi cabeza, por lo que se la mordí brutalmente, y luego giré la cabeza en dirección opuesta, pues, sabiendo cómo era la anatomía humana, recordé que siempre se mueven intentando recibir el menor dolor posible, por lo que el tercer hombre, siguiendo la dirección de mi mordida para que no le rompiera la mano, terminó tumbado sobre la camilla, sobre mí…y por lo tanto, recibiendo la inyección en la mitad de la espalda, lo que hizo que profiriera un alarido de dolor.-_¡¿Pero qué rayos?

Doctor 3.-¡Me la has clavado a mí, idiota! ¡Quítamela, quítamela!-_chilló dando saltos.-_

Strider.-_aprovechando la distracción, estiré mi cabeza y le quité la inyección, dándole una mordida a vidrio para trisarlo. Luego de eso, vi que el segundo hombre, furioso, se disponía a presionar el botón de nuevo, por lo que rodé a un lado de la camilla, quedando al revés de cómo antes estaba, quedando mirando al piso, debajo de la camilla, con mis patas amarradas sobre esta. Mordí el vidrio de la inyección, liberando su contenido, y lo lancé haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, quebrándolo por el lado donde estaban mis patas amarradas, con el líquido escurriendo por la cadena.-_

Doctor 2.-¡Agárralo!-_exclamó agudamente, mientras tomaba una nueva inyección, y el tercer hombre se desplomaba contra un muro, sentado, respirando adolorido y asustado. El primer doctor se lanzó contra mí, a agarrarme las patas traseras (Pues yo había lanzado el vidrio por debajo, de modo que no se veía que estaba húmedo), al mismo tiempo que el segundo, preso de la ira, presionara el botón para torturarme. Y sirvió, aunque gracias a mi estrategia, la electricidad siguió el líquido que había desparramado la inyección, guiándose por un húmedo camino hasta las manos del hombre, al que lo golpeó el shock eléctrico mucho más fuerte que a mí por haber estado en contacto con una solución acuosa (La electricidad es conductor eléctrico, obviamente), haciendo que el tipo chillara, saltando hacia atrás en algo que casi podría haber sido definido como convulsión, abalanzándose de espaldas contra el otro hombre, al que empujó, cayendo ambos al piso.-_¡Ugh!

Strider.-_aprovechando la distracción, apoyé mis patas traseras en la parte inferior de la camilla, y comencé a hacer presión para liberarme, finalmente logrando cortar la cadena, mientras caía al piso rodando, incorporándome rápidamente.-_Inferiores…

Doctor 2.-_suspiró, resignado-_¿Cómo es posible que…a ustedes, par de tontos…les haya ganado un perro?...

Strider.-Primero, los he vencido a los tres, y segundo, porque son inferiores a mí.-_dije decidido, para luego salir de allí, dirigiéndome a mi escondite temporal, mientras me echaba.-_Esto fue suficiente…mañana mismo todos ustedes saldrán de aquí…-_me estiré lentamente para alcanzar el monitor de una computadora, en la cual salían los horarios de las pruebas con el reactor, además de su duración. Fijé la que estaba más próxima, que era entre las 18:00 y las 18:30 horas. No era un gran tiempo, pero sí era suficiente. Observé una vez más los planos, cuando vi algo que antes no: "Sector D-01, próximamente"…-_Entonces habrá una ampliación…y eso significa que afuera hay maquinaria…hmm…en fin…-_revisé lo que tenía, verificando el traje de protección contra la radiación, y el casco del mismo. Tenía todo listo, y me froté las patas con una leve sonrisa.-_Se acabó su tiempo, humanos…

-Al día siguiente, 17:50 horas-

Tom.-_se encontraba frente al tablero del circuito central, viendo atentamente una pantalla con los procesos corriendo en ese momento. Estaban todos los que debían estarlo.-_Este calor me está matando, es una suerte que tengamos sistemas de ventilación, ¿Eh, Jerry?

Jerry.-Por supuesto, además de que no tenemos que esperar al camión de la basura.-_rió fuertemente, seguido de su compañero. Eso era en el sistema central, el que vigilaba gracias a mi monitor, el que había conectado a una de las "cámaras oculares", como la llamaban los militares. Yo no me encontraba allí, sino en un lugar más peligroso: Un triturador de basura. Y no era cualquier cosa…observa detenidamente la turbina que giraba, moliendo y destrozando todo lo que ya no servía allí. Más abajo, estaba el compartimiento del incinerador, que acababa con lo que quedaba de basura. Tomé aire, y saqué de detrás de mi capa, un detonador, mientras miraba la hora. 17:53. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que, serio, alcé el detonador sobre el ventilador, y lo dejé caer. Aún habían pasado unos segundos cuando el arma explotó. Un potente tronar metálico remeció el lugar al instante, haciendo temblar el piso, mientras emergía del tubo que conducía a la turbina, surgía una enorme llamarada, acompañada de basura quemada, y metal hirviendo. Intenté aferrarme al piso, pero no hubo caso, este se desprendió y cayó dentro de lo que quedaba de la turbina, conmigo incluido. Dando un grito, clavé mis garras en el tubo, el que ahora quedaba en diagonal, y comenzaban a cortarse sus soportes. El tubo comenzaba a caer completamente hacia la turbina, a la que sólo le habían sido destrozadas dos aspas. Por la posición del tubo, comencé a deslizarme en diagonal hacia la turbina, que vorazmente hacía pedazos todo lo que se precipitaba hacia el abismo. Preocupado, clavé mis garras con fuerza al metal, incluso hasta el punto en que me dolían arduamente. Miré arriba, para ver que una segunda carga de basura se venía abajo, teniendo yo que esquivarla haciéndome a los lados, pues de lo contrario, me golpearían haciéndome caer directo a la turbina. Entrecerrando los ojos, comencé a subir poco a poco, aunque a veces no podía seguir escalando por la enorme cantidad de basura. Una caja metálica se precipitó al vacío, pero por su tamaño no pude esquivarla, lanzándome al abismo._

Strider.-…No…acaba…aquí…-_sin embargo, mis garras comenzaban a romperse, y sentí varios pelos de mi cola ser cortados por las aspas que restaban. Suspiré, y, decidido, comencé a subir de nuevo, esta vez impulsándome con toda mi fuerza, usando las cuatro patas. Era difícil, tanto por mi peso, por la inclinación del tubo, y por la fuerza con que la turbina me atraía hacia ella. Di un grito para armarme de más fuerza aún, y seguí escalando, sintiendo cómo se hacía más débil la fuerza de atracción que la turbina producía, por lo que también iba siendo más ligero el escalarlo. Sonreí, sintiendo que todo había salido tal como lo planeaba, cuando un "Chink!", seguido del sonido que produce el metal al tensarse, vi cómo los soportes del tubo cedían, cortándose, lanzando toda la unidad de basura hacia la turbina y el incinerador. Cayendo ya el tubo, tuve que correr hacia arriba, esquivando los trozos del soporte que comenzaban a caer también…y sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, un trozo del techo, que era el soporte, y que se sostenía con el otro de ellos, colapsó y se vino abajo, justo sobre el tubo. Si no conseguía salir de él cuando el techo cayera, quedaría encerrado, por lo que, juntando todas mis fuerzas, escalé el último tramo, cansado y adolorido, para luego finalmente salir del tubo, lanzándome con un giro al piso, respirando pesadamente. El techo finalmente se vino abajo completamente, apenas unos segundos después de que conseguí salir, destrozándose también potentemente, lanzando trozos de concreto, metal y basura por doquier. El incinerador también recibió una sobrecarga de capacidad, y se partió, produciendo una explosión enorme, esta vez acompañada con una llamarada que atravesó más allá del techo del lugar. Lentamente, me levanté, y vi la hora: 18:02 minutos. Tal como esperaba, los humanos comenzaron a salir del complejo, para ver lo que había sucedido, mientras yo ingresaba, corriendo, para alcanzar la prueba del reactor. Aún me quedaba un detonador, y sabía cómo, y dónde usarlo. Rápidamente, con la mente llena de ideas, corrí hacia la puerta del sistema central, lugar que ahora estaba vacío. Miré alrededor y usé el aparato que había fabricado, poniendo en modo de espera los dos procesos que tenía planeados. Luego de eso, me dirigí tan rápido como me lo permitieron las patas, saltando sobre las tuberías para alcanzar una roca que había dejado yo allí, al lado de la puerta con el escáner. Y fue una suerte que lo hubiera hecho, pues apenas salté allí, varios humanos salieron del lugar. ¿Cuántos eran? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…y faltaba uno. "Simmonds"-pensé de inmediato, y me paré sobre dos patas, listo para atacar. Era mi única y última oportunidad…la que no tardó en aparecer. Apenas me alisté, un hombre de unos treinta y dos años salió corriendo de la habitación, con un gran pánico reflejado en sus ojos. Sin dudarlo, salté sobre sus hombros, lo hice verme un segundo y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, azoté su cabeza con la roca, pues a pesar de que me había visto y tenido frente a él, su miedo lo dormió, y fue lo que le impidió reaccionar. Quedó inconsciente al instante. Lancé la roca a un lado, satisfecho, y luego, parado sobre dos patas, tomé a Simmonds del cuello de su bata, arrastrándolo hasta el escáner, para luego apoyar su cabeza en este, abriéndole yo un ojo para garantizar el acceso. Dos rayos recorrieron su ojo, y luego una voz dijo: "Damian Simmonds. Acceso permitido", y luego, finalmente, la compuerta se abrió. Dejé a Simmonds fuera, y corrí dentro de la habitación, mientras veía la hora. Eran las 18:14. Sonreí, y crucé el umbral en menos de un segundo, cuando un disparo atravesó una de mis patas delanteras, haciendo que me detuviera, cayendo al piso. Frente a mí, estaba el jefe de seguridad. Aquel cuyo nombre no me había importado, aquel que nunca tuve en cuenta, ahora lo arruinaba todo.-_No…

Jefe de Seguridad.-¿Vas a algún lado, perro?-_dicho esto, me tomó del cuello, y me lanzó afuera por la ventana, activando luego un botón, al parecer por posibles roturas del cristal, mientras yo caía afuera, boca abajo, y con una gran mancha de sangre debajo de mi pata. Lentamente, y apenas pude, comencé a levantarme, pero mi herida era profunda, y no me permitía caminar bien. Miré alrededor, para ver dónde había caído, y me di cuenta de que no era otro lugar que el sector nuevo…aquel donde estaban construyendo. Desde allí aún se veía la columna de humo producida por la destrucción del canal primario de eliminación de basura. Di un gruñido, enfadado, cuando miré a mi alrededor, y comprendí que no todo estaba perdido, que mi plan aún podía concretarse. Usaría la maquinaria de los humanos, para ingresar al reactor. Divisé una grúa, varios trailers, y otros que no iban a servir. Me aproximé pesadamente hacia la grúa, y escalé hacia la parte alta, enganchando un tráiler, y cargando la palanca hacia un lado con un pequeño libro de anotaciones que en ella había. Luego bajé, buscando algún modo de escalar al tráiler, sin saber que allí me esperaba incluso otro humano más. Salté detrás del enorme contenedor, y subí por la escalera dificultosamente, pero fui detenido por una voz que profirió un gran grito. Me volteé a ver al humano._

Comandante.-_supe que lo era por su uniforme.-_¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en el complejo de experimentación…oh, y claro…un Husky Siberiano…¿Qué no eras tú el que andaba dándonos problemas ayer?-_me apuntó con una pistola, y comenzó a abrir fuego una y otra vez contra mí, disparos que no me afectaron, pues tomé del techo del contenedor, tres discos metálicos de gran tamaño, uno de los cuales usé a modo de escudo para repeler las balas. El sujeto iba acercándose mientras disparaba, mientras yo retrocedía. Uno de los disparos pasó cerca de mi cabeza, y entonces me fijé en que podía usar a ese humano como medio para deshacerme de aquel molesto collar. Incliné un poco el disco metálico, haciendo que una de las balas rebotara, golpeando mi collar, averiándolo mientras se desprendía.  
El segundo contenedor, que había yo dejado con la grúa, aún no se alineaba junto al cual yo estaba. El humano se acercaba cada vez más, subiendo ahora la escalera, que no le permitía apuntar bien. Aprovechando esto, me acerqué a la escalera, y con otro de los discos, lo golpeé con fuerza en la cabeza, haciéndolo soltarse y caer al piso. Dio un bufido y se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera estar consciente, le lancé el otro, que lo golpeó en la sien, lanzándolo una vez más contra el piso, enterrando su rostro en la tierra prácticamente. Humillado y realmente adolorido, no volvió a levantarse, sino que sólo se sentó, mirando a la nada, intentando encajar las piezas de su visión, que de seguro era de lo más borrosa._

Strider.-_miré la hora. 18:19. El tiempo se agotaba, y el contenedor tardó dos minutos en finalmente alinearse. Tensando mi cuerpo, salté sobre este, y desde ahí miré la parte superior de la sala del reactor, que era una especie de cúpula. Aún girando hacia un lado el contenedor, me preparé, tomé aire, y pronto me vi suspendido en el aire, para luego aterrizar sobre el vidrio, que permitía ver la sala. Sonreí levemente, y quebré uno de los paneles de vidrio, cayendo a la sala de control, donde estaban los trajes. Abrí la puerta de la estantería, y me puse el traje. Pero me quedaba muy grande, así que tuve que buscar por varios minutos uno adecuado, hasta que al fin encontré uno que me serviría. Eran las 18:25 minutos. Apresuradamente, comencé a caminar sobre un barandal, aún sonriendo el jefe de seguridad un poco más abajo. Salté desde el borde, hasta el reactor. Lo miré, y sonreí levemente, mientras sacaba de mi capa el detonador, y lo colocaba sobre este. Finalmente, di un ladrido, mientras el hombre se volteaba a verme, con una profunda incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.-_

Jefe de Seguridad.-¿Cómo es posible?-_chilló, corriendo hacia la salida, de espaldas, tropezando con un par de tubos.-_

Strider.-_lo miré con el ceño fruncido, hablando serio._-Es el fin de su mundo…su tiempo…-_salté al piso, mientras encendía mi aparato, iniciando la cuenta atrás de cinco minutos y medio, luego, apenas el hombre salió huyendo despavorido, caminé tranquilamente hasta la sala de control, y activé el detonador.-_

Humano 1.-¿Qué rayos es eso?

Humana.-¿Qué cosa?

Humano 2.-Oh, cielo santo…¡Huyan!

_El pánico fue total. El reactor pasó, de estar funcionando normalmente como en ya tantos ensayos, a producir una explosión gigantesca. Los vidrios de la sala de control se hicieron pedazos, junto con toda la sala del reactor. La maquinaria de afuera se hizo pedazos, junto con la compuerta metálica. Una onda de calor me azotó, lanzándome contra un muro, pero sin daños. El traje hacía su trabajo bien, por suerte. El techo comenzó a colapsar, por lo que finalmente opté por salir de allí. Si bien la sala de control se hallaba bastante lejos del reactor, comenzaba a hacerse pedazos. Sonreí lentamente mientras caminaba, alejándome. El fuego detrás de mí se extendía, devorando el progreso humano, pero al parecer sin dejarlos como víctimas. Apenas hube salido de la sala (Mejor dicho, de lo que quedaba de ella), noté que Simmonds ya no estaba allí. Alguno de sus compañeros tuvo que haberlo sacado. Mientras gran parte del complejo colapsaba, volando en mil pedazos, en una nube de fuego y radiación, los humanos huían de la isla, aún sin la orden ni la autorización para hacerlo. Me encaminé hasta la sala del sistema eléctrico central, y me senté frente al micrófono. _

Strider.-Su mundo ha acabado. Corran por su existencia, prolonguen lo inevitable. Saben que están destinados a colapsar, pero aún así corren…adelante, háganlo…su destino está sellado.-_dicho esto por altavoz, y controlando el sistema, hice que funcionara una alarma.-_

Voz.-Atención, peligro. Se ha detectado una anomalía en el sector de la rotonda B-04, detección de liberación a niveles críticos de radiación. Se ha perdido la señal del reactor de fusión nuclear. Esto no es un simulacro, se le ordena a todo el personal a retirarse del complejo, se le ordena a todo el personal a abandonar la isla inmediatamente. Dirigirse a la costa más cercana haciendo uso de los vehículos de emergencia, ubicados a cada orilla y salida del complejo. No corra, ayude a niños y discapacitados, y una vez en la costa, espere instrucciones mayores.-_observé una vez más la hora que era. 18:30, y veintisiete segundos.-_..Bip! Alerta, alerta. Se procederá al cierre de las instalaciones, esto no es un simulacro, haga abandono de las instalaciones INMEDIATAMENTE. Procediendo al cierre de todos los sectores.-_hice que el sistema cerrara todas las puertas, excepto las salidas directas, y luego miré en la pantalla, quiénes aún se mantenían en el complejo. Número de personal en incumplimiento de la orden: 0. Todos estaban fuera. Me asomé a una ventana, y vi que todos los humanos se iban, corriendo precipitadamente hacia vehículos similares a barcos, otros en lanchas, para ir más rápido…en fin, todos se iban, todos abandonaban el complejo. Me rasqué la cabeza y luego comencé a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de todo el complejo, para asegurarme. Estuve por lo menos 10 minutos viendo cada sector, y sin ninguna señal de humanos. Los animales que usaban para experimentar no estaban, al parecer se los habían llevado en uno de aquellos barcos. Me levanté y me estiré lentamente.-_

Strider.-_me quité el traje y lo arrojé a un lado, también el casco. La sala del reactor se había sellado, y la radiación debía de haberse ido, pues los sistemas de anulación de esta que poseía el complejo, podían haberla absorbido, convirtiéndola en barras de metal impregnadas de la sustancia. Sin embargo, manipulando el sistema, prolongué la alerta de radiación, colocándola en el nivel más alto. Sería catalogada desastre nuclear, cuando no estaba ni cerca de serlo.-_…Bien…el primer paso de mi destino, lo he cumplido…pero aún queda mucho por hacer.-_diciendo esto, me dirigí hacia el sector que sería prácticamente mi hogar por ese tiempo: El complejo de experimentación.-_

-Siete meses después-

Strider.-_como siempre, me levanté, comí un poco de la comida de los militares (El suministro era, al menos para un perro, infinito, además de ser comida no perecible), luego de eso fui al complejo de experimentación, para dar el paso final a mi creación. Los humanos habían desarrollado varios virus bastante inútiles, incompatibles. Yo no. A pesar de que me tomó tiempo, había logrado construir un virus que afectaba, y era compatible con un 98% del ADN. Salté sobre la silla, pensando por unos instantes lo bueno que era tener una isla, y un complejo militar sólo para uno. Encendí por un momento un transmisor.-_

Voz.-Y el desastre de la Isla RockFort mantiene al estado en jaque. No se sabe qué pudo haber causado la explosión del reactor, y el único de los ex trabajadores que dice tener la explicación, asegura una respuesta que todos los demás han catalogado como increíble. El estado afirma que en el complejo no había nada más que armamento, y muestras de microorganismos simples, pero-_apagué el transmisor.-_

Strider.-Claro, aún después de la explosión del reactor, intentan mantenerlo en secreto.-_me levanté y encendí el monitor. Tomé la muestra que yo mismo había desarrollado, y la examiné, para luego introducirla en la máquina. Mi diaria labor, desde hacía una quincena, era intentar hacerlo completamente compatible, pero era difícil, y cada vez que parecía progresar, daba un paso atrás en el desarrollo. De liviano humor, hice girar la cadena para ver dónde podía haber fallos o imperfecciones. Nada. Sacudí la cabeza, de mala gana, mientras intentaba una nueva receta. Nada. Hasta que, por una de esas cosas de la vida, pensé que debía ser mezclada con la sangre, incluso antes de ser inoculada. Miré mi pata, y rápidamente, sin un instante de duda, clavé en ella un bisturí, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Luego de eso, arranqué la muestra de la máquina, y dejé caer de mi sangre en ella. A continuación volví a colocarla. Mis ojos casi brillaron. Compatibilidad: 100%. Y sin embargo, noté algo extraño: Mi sangre había desaparecido de la muestra, dejándola nula. Extrañado, saqué la muestra, sabiendo que era la única que tenía. La inspeccioné unos momentos, y luego, como un autómata, comencé a rellenar una inyección con el virus. Con mi virus. El líquido, muy espeso, comenzó a llenarla muy lentamente, como si no tuviera fin. La batí un poco, algo preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si el virus fallaba? Lo había construido de un modo extraño, intentando mejorar las habilidades, la destreza, y la curación de células enfermas. Pero…¿Y si fallaba? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? Recordé que el primero de los ingredientes que usé, no lo miré cuando lo puse en ella. Recordaba haber puesto en la muestra 90 compuestos, y sin embargo la pantalla mostraba 89. Uno de ellos era el "Factor sorpresa". Ese compuesto se mezclaba con la sangre, con las células, pero…¿De qué modo? ¿Con qué sangre podía mezclarse? No lo sabía…era imposible determinarlo. ¿Qué haría?...Esperaría un poco. Hasta el anochecer. Me estiré, y volví a guardar la muestra, caminando hacia afuera del complejo, tardándome algo así como veinte minutos. Me senté frente a la playa unos momentos, y cerré los ojos. El horizonte se dibujaba extensamente. Pensé en cómo sería el mundo sin humanos. Un nuevo mundo. Y lo que vi en mi mente, era simplemente la verdad. La verdad de que un mundo con humanos, un mundo construido por humanos, está destinado a colapsar.-_

_Me eché lentamente, pero sin dormir. Ese día iba a decidir mi destino._

_-_Al anochecer-

_Una brisa algo fría cubría el lugar. Y allí estaba yo, de pie, con una inyección, y un misterioso virus en ella. La moví un poco, y luego la toqué con un dedo. Estaba extremadamente fría. Eso me gustaba. La alcé, lentamente, mientras miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero ninguna que tuviera que ver con dar un paso atrás. Tomé aire._

Strider.-Y el siguiente paso a la evolución…está aquí…la evolución ha llegado.-_cerré los ojos, y clavé la inyección en mi cuello, presionando su parte posterior para inocularme el virus. Me dolió enormemente, y sentí como si un shock potentísimo me atravesara el cuerpo. Luego de eso, me quité la inyección del cuello, y la arrojé lejos. Me acerqué a un espejo, viendo mi reflejo. "¿Eso es tod-no pude terminar. Mi cuello comenzó a palpitar, a dolerme mucho. Sentía que me estaba ahogando, y con una pata quería quitarme lo que fuera que me estaba provocando ese dolor, cuando noté que mi pata se estaba desgarrando, partiéndose mi piel poco a poco. Di un alarido mientras miraba al techo.-_¿Qué…me…sucede?-_caí de rodillas, con mis patas sobre mi cabeza. Ahora lo que me ardía y dolía sin control, eran los ojos. Sentía que en cualquier momento iban a estallar. Los cerré un momento, queriendo que se dolor pasará, cuando noté que se me escapaban lágrimas, pero teñidas de una especie de sangre, pero más clara.-_¡GAAHHHH!-_rugí mientras golpeaba el piso con las patas. Mis huesos. Mis huesos, sentía cómo se quebraban, cómo empezaban a estirar mi piel y mi carne hasta desgarrarla un poco. Estaba gritando, cuando abrí los ojos y miré el espejo. Mis ojos ya no eran celestes. Comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. Comenzaban a reventarse las venas de mis ojos. Me levanté, parándome sobre dos patas, aullando de dolor, sintiendo como si mi columna vertebral comenzara a resquebrajarse, y mis ojos iban adquiriendo un color rojo profundo, con un tono algo oscuro. Luego de ver eso, finalmente caí al piso, no inconsciente, pero sin moverme. Pasaron unos veinte minutos así, cuando finalmente, me levanté. Me sentía extraño, muy extraño. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero de algún modo…ágil…como si no incidiera mi masa corporal. Miré el espejo, viendo que ya no era el mismo. Mis patas habían crecido, mis garras eran más fuertes y resistentes, incluso estaba mucho más alto. Observé mis ojos, viendo el color definitivo que tenían. Era un rojo oscuro profundo, que hacía mi mirada notarse intimidante.-_..Entonces-_mi voz también había cambiado. Mi garganta…la sentía más gruesa, mis cuerdas vocales eran más fuertes…mi voz era grave, mucho más incluso que antes. Miré todo mi cuerpo, notando las diferencias que habían entre ese yo, y el yo de antes. Lo había logrado…era un ser superior. Mi mente lo era, mi cuerpo lo era…había conseguido ser un superior completamente. Mis emociones, lo poco que quedó de ellas, fueron destruidas por mí en ese mismo instante. Si antes algo pude sentir, había quedado atrás. Un Strider había muerto, y ahora uno nuevo se alzaba. Debía probar mi cuerpo.-_

_Esa misma noche, corrí hacia las salas de entrenamiento, que eran como gimnasios, y me sorprendió la velocidad con la que podía correr. ¿Qué me había pasado, en verdad? Me acerqué a las bancas donde los militares se sentaban, y le di un puñetazo a una de ellas. Para mi sorpresa, se hizo pedazos, como si mi pata fuese de metal…y claro, sin que yo sintiera dolor alguno. Me alcé, llegando de un salto sobre la más alta de las bancas._

Strider.-…Soy Strider…un ser superior…mi destino…lo he cumplido…-_salté al piso, cayendo con fuerza, sin siquiera sentir molestias.-_…El virus…-_corrí de vuelta a la sala, y alcé la inyección. En ella, una gota de él quedaba. Sonreí levemente, mientras tomaba la inyección.-_…Los humanos creen que ellos son el futuro…no lo son…¡Yo soy el futuro!-_exclamé mientras me paraba en dos patas, apretando los puños, con el ceño fruncido.-_Y es hora de erradicarlos para siempre…a ellos, y a su mundo…-_lancé la inyección al aire, y salté muy alto, sosteniéndola con una pata.-_Pero antes…necesitaré subordinados…

-Un año después-

_Había conseguido crear cinco virus más. Mi aspecto ya no era el mismo. Llevaba en mi cabeza una boina militar, ladeada. Anteojos de sol espejados para que no pareciera realmente evidente que yo era diferente a todos los demás. Esa noche había decidido ir a buscar algunos que estuvieran interesados en la evolución, así que tomé una lancha, y me dirigí sin pensar mucho a la costa. Sin embargo, no era el único motivo por el que había salido. Un día había estado desarrollando los virus, cuando una paloma llegó. Dijo que venía de parte de Feuer, y es que una vez yo le dije, con las mismas palabras "Los humanos temen al cambio. No quieren cambiar. Y es por eso, que cuando algo grande suceda, algo que indique un cambio en su mundo, ten por seguro, que yo estaré ahí.". Me contó que a nadie le había dicho lo de la U.C.T.E, que Violet se había ido de la mafia, donde todos creían que yo estaba muerto, que Stone tenía la organización en una crisis, que un nuevo perro llamado Kaiser aspiraba a ser líder, y que había llegado a ser tercero al mando. Curiosamente, estacioné mi vehículo en la costa, cercana al edificio de la mafia. Bajé de ella y comencé a caminar en dirección al edificio, cuando oí algo que me llamó la atención._

X.-Nnnhh…-_oí la voz de una hembra, algo cerca-_¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir!

X2.-Mala suerte, chica, porque-_había escuchado unos instantes, y llegué a pensar "No me interesa", y sin embargo, dando un suspiro de resignación, me acerqué hasta allá rápidamente.-_

X3.-¿Quién e-_En ese instante, apenas me vio frente a frente, le di un golpe muy fuerte con la palma de la pata en su pecho. Pasó volando por sobre el resto de sus compañeros, impactándose su cuerpo contra un tronco. Los demás, se levantaron muy sorprendidos y molestos, y me miró, aterrorizada, una loba joven, de pelaje y ojos azules.-_

Strider.-Atrás.-_dije con la voz que ya me había acostumbrado a tener.-_

X2.-¡Cómo te atreves!-_saltó hacia mí-_

Strider.-_lo sujeté del cuello y le di una patada en el estómago, sujetándolo luego de los costados, arrojándolo de cabeza al suelo-_

X3.-Ohh…cielos…-_pareció asustado, pero intentó sonar amenazante, lanzándose contra mí, listo para darle un puñetazo-_

Strider.-_ante la mirada incrédula de aquellos inferiores, me moví rápidamente (Mi velocidad había incrementado increíblemente), dejando al can pasar de largo.-_

X3 y X.-¿Cómo?

Strider.-_le di una fuerte patada en la columna, sujetando su nuca antes de que cayera, y golpeándosela con el codo, dejándolo tirado en el piso-_

X.-Estás muerto, perro.-_dijo haciendo sonar sus dedos, corriendo hacia él y lanzándole mordidas-_

Strider.-_lo esquivé sin ninguna dificultad, y le propiné un fortísimo golpe de palma en el pecho y luego en la cabeza. En ambas ocasiones pude oír un crujido, indicando la fractura de los huesos, y el perro cayó inconsciente junto a sus compañeros. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la loba, a pesar de que ella no podía ver mis ojos por los anteojos oscuros.-_

Loba.-_en el piso, temerosa, cerró los ojos.-_

Strider.-_la miré un momento y luego le extendí una pata.-_

Loba.-_abrió los ojos, y algo sorprendida, tomó mi pata. La levanté.-_

Strider.-Estás bien.

Loba.-Yo…s-sí…muchas gracias…-_dijo con el corazón dándole fuertes tumbos, lo que se notaba en su respiración.-_

Strider.-Vete. Despertarán como en cuatro horas. El líder, en diez, como mínimo.-_me volteé, listo para retirarme-_

Loba.-¡Espera!-_me alcanzó-_¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Jean…

Strider.-_me detuve, sin querer hacerlo realmente-_Dime Strider.-_seguí caminando, acercándome al edificio de la mafia.-_

Jean.-Strider, espera, no puedes irte así como así…-_me detuvo nuevamente, y, repentinamente, me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi mejilla.-_¿Qué haces en este lugar?

Strider.-No te interesa.-_dije en un tono cortés. Me alejé, pero sentía cómo Jean me había seguido por los arbustos-_Deja de seguirme, Jean.

Jean.-_salió de los arbustos, y se acercó a mí-_No hasta que me digas cómo puedo pagarte.

Strider.-Vine a saldar una vieja cuenta, y a buscar subordinados.

Jean.-Entonces…¿No eres de aquí?

Strider.-No.

Jean.-¿Subordinados? Cuenta conmigo.

Strider.-No te gustará.

Jean.-No importa. Te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Strider.-No. Ve con tu manada.

Jean.-_suspiró-_No tengo manada…me desterraron.

Strider.-_por un breve segundo, lo pensé-_¿Y hogar?

Jean.-Perdí mi hogar, perdí a mi familia, mis amigos, y-

Strider.-Puedes tener un hogar, pero no te gustará lo que verás donde vivo.

Jean.-No importa, Strider, te debo mi vida, y quiero ir contigo. No tengo otro lugar donde vivir.-_se acercó a mí-_¿Puedo ir contigo?

Strider.-Si lo quieres, sí. Mientras, busca canes que quieran, una nueva oportunidad de pasar a ser superiores, y evolucionar.

Jean.-¿Evolucionar?_-su mirada denotaba lo confundida que estaba.-_

Strider.-Sí. Ve y hazlo, si quieres ayudar. Encuéntrame aquí en veinte minutos.-_dicho esto, me volteé, y salí corriendo hacia el edificio, dejando un poco de tierra en el aire, debido a mi velocidad.-_

_No me costó nada ingresar al edificio, caminando a paso rápido. Los perros que salían a mi encuentro, gruñendo, terminaban inconscientes de tan sólo un golpe. Me acerqué a las escaleras, y comencé a subir, cuando vi a un Doberman con un collar que indicaba que era el tercero al mando. Tenía una expresión triste en el rostro. Seguí subiendo, ignorándolo al pensar en las emociones que sentía, y pasé por el cuarto del segundo al mando, llegando finalmente a la "Habitación del trono". Abrí la puerta de golpe, y dentro, como de costumbre, estaba Stone. Este al verme, no me reconoció. De inmediato otro perro que allí estaba, probablemente su guardaespaldas, se lanzó contra mí, pero lo detuve de un puñetazo en el pecho, luego le torcí una pata, haciéndolo aullar de dolor, para finalmente sujetarlo con fuerza, descargando contra su rostro un fortísimo puñetazo, que lo lanzó de espaldas, inconsciente._

Stone.-¿Quién eres, qué quieres?-_preguntó asustado al ver mi fuerza, retrocediendo hasta que se apoyó contra el vidrio.-_

Strider.-No me recuerdas…-_comencé a acercarme a él-_

Stone.-…¿Strider?-_preguntó pálido de miedo, muy nervioso, mientras abría un cajón buscando algo.-_Yo…esto…todos nosotros pensamos que estabas-

Strider.-Muerto. La parte inferior de mí lo está.-_seguí acercándome.-_

Stone.-_rió nerviosamente-_Strider…tú siempre fuiste como un hijo para mí…siempre fuiste el mejor de la mafia, siempre mereciste llegar alto…mi plan…en esa operación…era simplemente matar a Feuer…no a ti…

Strider.-Deberías notar que eso no me interesa en absoluto.-_dije mientras caminaba.-_¿Sabes lo que es el orden natural de supervivencia?

Stone.-_tragó saliva-_…Yo…

Strider.-Supervivencia del más fuerte. Del superior.-_ya estaba cerca de él.-_

Stone.-_repentinamente, tomó del cajón una pistola, y gruñendo, comenzó a dispararme. La primera bala la esquivé bajando la cabeza, la segunda, dando un paso en diagonal hacia la derecha, la tercera simplemente la salté, y la cuarta, la detuve entre mis garras, mirándolo. Estaba con la boca abierta-_

Strider.-_dejé la bala en la palma de mi pata, donde la apreté cerrando el puño hasta destrozarla. Luego de eso, la dejé caer al piso.-_

Stone.-…Strider…no hagas esto…

Strider.-Es muy tarde para que me digas eso.-_afilé mis garras mientras me acercaba.-_

Stone.-¡Era matar o morir, no fue mi culpa! ¡Ponías en riesgo mi cargo, mi estilo de vida!-_se puso de rodillas, rogando.-_Por favor, no me mates…

Strider.-Te responderé con algo bastante simple. Los roles se han invertido. Antes eras superior a mí. Ahora yo soy el ser superior, y como regla básica de supervivencia…y como inferior que eres, te corresponde morir.

Stone.-_se levantó, tomando del cajón un radio, presionando un botón, pero antes de que dijera algo, corrí, "apareciendo" frente a él, y lancé mi pata hacia su cuerpo. Pude meter mi pata en su pecho con excesiva facilidad, e incluso sentí cuando mi pata lo atravesó completamente, por la espalda. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca abierta, de la cual brotó un poco de sangre.-_…Ah…

Strider.-_lentamente, me quité los anteojos, dejándole ver por unos momentos mis ojos-_Dime, Stone, ¿Qué crees que soy?-_moví un poco mi pata, acelerando su muerte.-_Soy un ser superior…si quieres dominar el mundo, debes ser como yo. Porque ese es mi destino. El mundo entero será mío…-_dicho esto, retiré mi pata de su cuerpo, el que se desplomó, cubriendo de sangre el piso. Había comenzado a llover. Miré mi pata cubierta de sangre, y sentí cierta repulsión. "Sangre inferior", pensé, y luego me acerqué al ventanal. "He quitado una vida", me dije, y sin embargo no me importó. No volvería a matar.-_

Guardias.-¡Señor!-_apareció en la puerta de la habitación, un grupo de al menos seis perros. Entre ellos estaban Feuer, Kaiser, y un cachorro parecido a Feuer. Al ver a Stone muerto, y a mí cerca de su cuerpo, chillaron:-_¡Mátenlo!-_comenzaron a abrir fuego contra mí, esquivando yo todos sus disparos, dejándolos pasar contra el cristal, que se quebró. Feuer me miraba perplejo.-_

Feuer.-…¿Strider?-_musitó, sorprendido. Tras derrotar a dos guardias de tan sólo un golpe en la frente, Kaiser se abalanzó sobre mí. Bloqueé sus ataques, pero lo cierto es que era un perro rápido, y fuerte. Mucho más que Feuer. Logró asestarme un golpe en el costado.-_

Kaiser.-¡Ja!-_gritó, con una leve sonrisa, la que borré de su rostro de inmediato, tomándolo de la cabeza, la que azoté contra el suelo, y luego contra una mesa, arrojándolo finalmente al piso, pisando su pecho con una pata.-_¡Agh!

Strider.-Mejor harías en pensar en qué te estás metiendo, cachorro.-_dije mientras lo pisaba con fuerza.-_

Kaiser.-¡Yo hago lo que hago porque así lo quiero!-_gritó, por lo que simplemente lo golpeé en el pecho una vez más, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la puerta, donde Feuer me miraba sorprendido. Sin demora, más guardias aparecieron.-_

Strider.-Me quedaría, pero no he venido a eso.-_miré a Feuer, y luego, mientras me perseguían los guardias, salté por lo que quedaba de ventana, destrozando por completo el cristal. Llegué al piso rápidamente, pero sin ningún daño. Luego de eso, comencé a caminar rodeando la costa, donde me senté, metiendo mi pata al agua para limpiar la sangre. Jean llegó a mi lado, con un gesto de preocupación.-_

Jean.- Oh, cielos, ¿Estás herido?-_preguntó preocupada.-_

Strider.-No. No es mi sangre.-_desde el edificio, oí varios gritos, a los que no presté importancia.-_Ahora, vamos.-_pasé por al lado de ella, notando que tenía miedo. Luego de eso, sin decir nada más, fui a la lancha, encendiéndola, para ponerme en marcha rumbo a la isla. Había conseguido subordinados, y, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, también a mi mano derecha, Jean.-_

-Tres años después-

_Había pasado ya el tiempo, Jean se acostumbraba al complejo, y había enviado varios viajes a buscar subordinados. Muchos aceptaron y vinieron a la isla, gustosos, mientras otro grupo más pequeño, que se hizo llamar "La Resistencia", se oponía a mis planes. No les di mucha importancia._

_Jean y yo, usando un prototipo de una máquina construida por humanos, estuvimos dos meses cortando láminas de acero, soldándolas, y utilizándolas para ensambles. Muchos tornillos se usaron, e incluso tuvimos que crear un objeto que pudiese contener energía eléctrica ilimitada, implementándole también al ser, un chip de inteligencia militar. Fue un trabajo largo, pues estaba programado para entender el lenguaje humano y trabajar, cumpliendo órdenes en base a estos comandos de voz. Tuve que reiniciar su sistema, y configurar los comandos de voz, con una voz canina, la mía, como también la de Jean. Ella propuso enseñarle todo el idioma, pero tardaríamos bastante, por lo que le enseñé sólo lo necesario. Hecho de acero soldado, y partes de misiles, surgió Synth, nuestro ayudante mecánico. Al principio no era más que un perro metálico, pues lo diseñamos con ese modelo para que pudiera mezclarse con los demás sin el uso de una forma extraña, pero luego decidí agregarle armamento, así que en la cavidad de su pecho donde ubicamos el núcleo de energía, también construimos un sistema rotatorio, en el cual varias armas de diversa potencia iban acomodadas. También hicimos divisiones en sus patas, espalda, y hombros, para almacenar otros elementos pequeños. Ordenadas dentro de su pecho, y en sus patas, instalamos sierras circulares para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que incluimos en sus sistemas, tácticas de combate también. Todo parecía marchar bien, cuando recibí una llamada un día, pues le había encargado a una paloma, que le llevara a Feuer el número telefónico de la isla. Feuer estaba muerto, y pronto me llamaría su hijo._

Jean.-_levantó las orejas, mientras conversaba con un subordinado, que decía que había recibido una llamada.-_Strider, llamaron de parte de-

Strider.-Feuer. Sí.-_me giré y la vi por unos instantes-_Veremos qué es lo que quiere.-_desde nuestro último encuentro, Feuer había enviado una paloma a avisarme de algo: Tras la muerte de Stone, iba a definirse un nuevo líder, y a él le correspondió luchar contra Kaiser, pero este lo derrotó, y era él el nuevo líder de la mafia.-_

_Cuando volvió a llamar, ya tenía un plan, al parecer había secuestrado al hijo de un tal Bolt, que había causado la disolución de la mafia, además de la muerte de Feuer. Me pareció interesante, quizás podría tener talento, por lo que le encargué a mis subordinados, que comenzaran a hacer un seguimiento detallado de cada uno de los canes que conformaran su grupo. Luego de eso, me volteé, y miré por el ventanal, parándome sobre las patas traseras, poniendo mis patas detrás de mi lomo, sintiéndome completo. Sólo quedaba el último paso para que el mundo fuera mío, y claro que iba a resultar. Estaba seguro de ello. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que intentaran detenerme, ya fuera la resistencia, o quien fuera, debían saber que el mundo de los humanos finalmente había alcanzado su límite, y comenzaba a colapsar. La alerta seguía en pie, y en el máximo nivel, por lo que declararían la isla en estado de abandono. Miré hacia afuera, a través del ventanal, viendo cómo acarreaban de un lado a otro, misiles. Alcé la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un momento._

Strider.-Es considerable el hecho de que venga. En ese caso nuestros destinos estarían unidos. Aunque el mío como el ser superior, y el de ellos, como los inferiores. Incluso similar a lo del "Bien y el mal". Habrá que ver qué es lo que sucede.-_dije mientras miraba al cielo a través del ventanal, acomodándome la boina. Sería ese el último recuerdo que tenía. Todo lo anterior en mi mente se había borrado. Y ahora sólo me quedaba saber que la mía, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser un ser superior, de que por mí el mundo se destruiría, para recomenzar de nuevo…en el fondo de mí, sabía que aún tenía un alma…"Un alma Oscura."_

-Chapter´s End-

Amigos míos, gracias por leer este capítulo, siento la demora por él, pero había tenido ciertas inconveniencias. Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora finalmente se conoce todo el pasado de Strider.  
Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y amigos, un cálido saludo para todos, y gracias una vez más, que lean una historia y les guste, es la mejor paga para un escritor n.n

Cuídense mucho, que estén muy bien, le envío un saludo a mis amigos: Diego, Carlo, Julio, Carlos, y Eduardo. Muchas gracias por todo! Se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Cris.

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor!


	33. Designios Finales

Capítulo 33: Designios Finales

Chris P.O.V.

Chris.-Jean, ve más despacio…-_dije con suavidad, caminando a su lado, pero algo preocupado de que estuviera llevando un ritmo que la cansara pronto.-_

Jean.-Descuida, hoy avanzamos mucho, pero preferiría llegar a divisar una de las entradas al complejo, así al menos podría descansar más tranquila.-_respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.-_

_Habíamos caminado todo el día, sin toparnos con muchas dificultades…bueno, en verdad sin ninguna dificultad, ya había anochecido, y yo aún podía sentir en mi cuerpo y en mi mente, en mi corazón, el beso que le había dado a Jean. Me sentía feliz a su lado…sí, pero aún sentía en mi interior algo extraño, como un vacío…quizás la experiencia que había tenido en el pasado con Luna me había marcado de algún modo. Me pareció que lo más lógico era eso, y que me sentía algo incómodo, algo reacio a mi sentir con respecto a Jean, pero…¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque era una loba? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que, loba o no, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Eso, sumado a lo cálida que era, me hacía sentirme insuficiente para ella. La había besado, sí…pero en un momento en el que ella de verdad necesitaba apoyo. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si decirle lo que sentía (Que de algún modo ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro), o si simplemente brindarle mi apoyo, y mi amistad…sabiendo que yo comenzaba a quererla más que como a una amiga. Mucho más._

Jean.-Chris, ¿Sucede algo?-_preguntó algo curiosa, con un leve tono de preocupación en la voz, al ver que yo me había detenido (Tampoco yo me había percatado de que ya no avanzaba), lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad con un brusco sacudimiento de cabeza.-_

Chris.-¿Eh?...Sí, estaba recordando una adivinanza…es todo, ejem…disculpa.-_bajé las orejas un poco avergonzado, sonrojándome fuertemente al pasar por al lado de ella, tosiendo un poco.-_

Jean.-_se mantuvo mirándome con una expresión perpleja por varios segundos, claramente sorprendida por la vaga explicación que le di-_…Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces está bien…creo…

Chris.-_suspiré, mirando hacia adelante y hacia arriba, viendo frente a nosotros un enorme árbol, realmente alto, con ramas gruesas y hojas que impedían ver más allá de ellas.-_

Jean.-Es un lindo árbol, ¿No crees?-_atrajo mi atención, hablándome con esa acariciante y suave voz que ella tenía. Instantáneamente me giré a verla. Su pelaje azul bañado por la luz de la luna parecía resplandecer, sus ojos habían adquirido una profundidad poco común, realmente bella, recordándome a lo alto del cielo, o bien a lo profundo del mar. Su rostro era completamente bello y atractivo, tal como todo el resto de su cuerpo.-_¿Chris?

Chris.-_estaba sonriendo, con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando de pronto volví a despertar, sacudiendo esta vez aún más fuerte la cabeza, lo que hizo que se me salieran los anteojos, que aterrizaron a un metro más o menos.-_Estaba limpiando mis anteojos, Jean…-_comencé a buscarlos con mi pata, pues de verdad que no veía absolutamente nada sin mis anteojos. "Ojalá pudiera hacerme una operación con láser", pensé de mala gana, pero claro, a un perro no se le podía operar de esa manera…¿O sí?...Bueno, ya lo averiguaría una vez volviera a casa…-_

Jean.-_se acercó profiriendo una leve risita, bastante agradable por cierto, tomando mis anteojos y extendiéndolos hacia mí. Pero cuando lo hizo, tomé su pata, y, aunque no la viera, la acaricié suavemente con mis dedos. Ella incluso pareció corresponderme por un momento…bueno, era eso, o simplemente yo lo estaba imaginando (Era posible, por no decir probable…)-_Chris…

Chris.-_al oírla, finalmente dejé su pata, tomando mis anteojos con una sonrisa, aún sin poder verla.-_Gracias…

Jean.-Jeje, sí, tus…anteojos.-_suspiró, y luego miró al árbol, al que se acercó corriendo de súbito. Confundido, pero bastante curioso, la seguí, habiéndome calzado los anteojos una vez más. Ella, al ver que corría detrás, rió de buena gana, y pateó el suelo hacia atrás, lanzando contra mi rostro un poco de tierra.-_

Chris.-¡Oye, eso es-…-_sonreí ampliamente, y me eché a reír junto a ella, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, lo que fue apenas suficiente para rebasarla, siendo que ella corría no muy rápido, al menos no para su capacidad física. Jean tenía una muy buena forma, por cierto, se notaba que era capaz de correr o mantener actividad física por periodos de tiempo muy prolongados. Miré en diagonal hacia ella mientras corría, riendo, cuando me hallé a centímetros del tronco del árbol. Mi nariz casi rozaba este, mientras Jean llegaba corriendo a mi lado, con las orejas erectas.-_

Jean.-Hey, casi te golpeas…ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿Sí?-_puso su pata sobre mi hombro, ofreciéndome una cálida sonrisa. La correspondí de inmediato, y asentí con la cabeza. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por varios momentos.-_…Ejem…Chris…creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿Crees que deberíamos dormir?

Chris.-_asentí nuevamente con la cabeza, algo distraído. Ciertamente estaba disfrutando plenamente de la compañía de Jean, aunque a momentos, como ese, pensaba en mis amigos. Bolt…¿Qué sería de él? ¿Habría logrado encontrar a su familia, y reunirla? Suspiré, comenzando a idear posibilidades, entre las cuales figuraban las más lógicas, que se reducían simplemente a tres: Una, Bolt y los demás habían sido asesinados (Esta idea me produjo un escalofrío instantáneamente), Dos, habían conseguido encontrar a Scott y quedarse a salvo con él (Era un poco improbable, pero podía haberse dado), y Tres…que simplemente hubiesen averiguado el plan de Strider, y sin embargo haberse unido a él (Sabía cómo sonaba de absurdo…pero no dejaba de ser una posibilidad, y es que cuando un ser amado está en peligro, a veces se pierde el control).-_…Jean…

Jean.-¿Sí, Chris?-_preguntó girándose, mientras se inclinaba, para dar un salto y comenzar a escalar aquel árbol. Me estaba mirando fija, casi penetrantemente, con una tierna sonrisa.-_¿Qué es?

Chris.-_la observé por largos momentos, hasta que decidí que podría preguntarle lo que supiera de Bolt una vez llegáramos a la copa del árbol. Sonreí ampliamente.-_¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

Jean.-_ahora su sonrisa se mostró completamente plena, y muy tierna.-_Oh, gracias Chris, eres muy amable.-_se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla, lo que hizo que temblara en ese segundo. Al siguiente, tomé aire y recuperé la compostura, poniéndome junto al tronco para que ella subiera sobre mi lomo. Rápidamente saltó sobre mí, muy ágilmente, pero al sentir yo su peso sobre mi lomo, me percaté de que estaba mal parado, ya que se me torció una pata al juntar el peso de ella junto al mío. Di un aullido de dolor, muy avergonzado por cierto, girándome para quedar boca arriba, cuando Jean tropezó gracias a mi falta, y cayó recostada sobre mí. Ambos quedamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, con nuestros rostros muy juntos. Tragué saliva, intentando disimular lo fuerte que latía mi corazón.-_¿Estás bien?-_preguntó finalmente, quebrando ese silencio.-_

Chris.-…S-Sí…ahora sí lo estoy…-_sonreí levemente, muy sonrojado, causando que las mejillas de ella se cubrieran a su vez de un fuerte rubor.-_Lo sien-

Jean.-Descuida.-_dijo lamiendo mi mejilla para luego levantarse, levantándome luego yo, tan rápido como pude, parándome al lado de ella.-_¿Puedes subir solo, o te ayudo?

Chris.-No, estoy bien…simplemente me torcí una pata…aún tengo otras cuatro, jeje…-_carraspeé un poco, y luego me puse serio (Teniendo en cuenta que "serio" en ese momento era casi no estarlo)-_¿Subimos entonces?

Jean.-_asintió con la cabeza, y luego sonrió-_El primero que suba tendrá que pagar una penitencia.-_y, dicho esto, saltó contra el árbol, clavando sus garras en la corteza de este, comenzando a escalar realmente rápido, inclinando su lomo cada vez, casi como si estuviera corriendo en vertical, lo que me dejó con la boca abierta. Nunca, a pesar de saber cómo era su cuerpo, pensé que ella era así de ágil, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco avergonzado de no poder subir del mismo modo que ella lo estaba haciendo.-_

Chris.-Bueno…cada uno hace lo que puede, jeje…-_suspiré, y con una pata me aferré a la corteza lo mejor que pude, para luego ascender, apoyando cada una de mis patas en las ramas del árbol, dando leves saltos para alcanzar la que estuviera más próxima hacia arriba.-_Uff…esto sí que cansa…-_di un leve bufido, y así seguí escalando, hasta que llegué a una rama enorme del árbol, en la que Jean estaba sentada, mirando la luna. Me senté a su lado intentando no hacer ruido, suspirando al sentir su proximidad. Alcé la cabeza al cielo, y por un momento me pareció recordar el fragmento de una canción que había escuchado, la que decía "Muy lejos, y a la vez tan cerca". Pensé que podía aplicarse a mi caso, y comencé a cantarla en voz baja, sonriendo muy levemente. Una vez hube terminado, Jean sorpresivamente se volteó hacia mí, con una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa.-_

Jean.-Me gusta esa canción.-_dijo sonriente, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sonrojada.-_

Chris.-¡Oh! E-Esto…¿Estabas escuchando?...Eh…yo…mira, la verdad es que-_estaba realmente nervioso.-_

Jean.-No te preocupes, Chris…-_suspiró, mirando al cielo-_Oye…creo que hemos hablado de muchas cosas…¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco…acerca de la parte sentimental del otro?-_consultó, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora de un modo más…profundo.-_

Chris.-Me parece…me parece muy bien, Jean.-_asentí con la cabeza y con el corazón, levantándome para acercarme incluso más.-_¿Quieres-

Jean.-La verdad es que…preferiría que comenzaras tú. Claro…si no hay problema, si lo hay, descuida, podemos-

Chris.-No, no…está bien, de verdad…_-me senté, ahora ya rozando mi pelaje el suyo. Suspiré, y cerré los ojos.-_No me había enamorado antes…pero…en el viaje, el que…tú conoces, que hice con Bolt…conocí a una chica.

Jean.-Luna, ¿No?-_preguntó interesada.-_

Chris.-Exacto…Luna. Al principio ella no me gustaba, fue muy malo lo que nos hizo…pero luego entendí que era sólo un poco inmadura, y que era en verdad una chica buena y dulce…creo que ella se enamoró de mí…y también yo…pero…-_suspiré.-_Lo cierto es que una vez nos hicimos novios…fue cuando comprendimos que simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro. No estábamos hechos para ser una pareja…ahora ella tiene novio, yo no…la verdad es que la quiero mucho, y a veces me cuestiono…¿Valió la pena dejarla ir, y no seguir intentando?...Es como cuando ves que algo ha salido mal, y que a pesar de que las cosas estarán bien a futuro…siempre te queda la incertidumbre de no saber cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubieras hecho algo más…si hubieras puesto más de ti en algo. Es lo que me pasa siempre, cada mañana. Cuando la veo con su pareja, pienso…¿Podrían haber resultado las cosas, si de verdad hubiéramos dado todo por el otro?...Me temo que es un error que casi todos cometemos alguna vez…no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo hemos perdido.-_bajé la cabeza, sentándome.-_Lo peor de todo es que ella siempre será especial para mí, dudo que otra chica pudiera aceptarme como ella lo hizo…

Jean.-Pero, Chris…¿Por qué dices eso?-_preguntó, marcando en su voz un gran tono de incredulidad.-_

Chris.-¿Cómo dices?-_la miré largamente, extrañado.-_

Jean.-Sé de tu informe de personalidad…eres…bueno, Chris, la verdad es que me pareces un muy buen perro, y tienes muchas cualidades…

Chris.-_alcé la mirada al cielo.-_¿Sabes? A veces…a veces quisiera saber qué piensa una chica de mí. Es realmente bonita, es suave, y cálida…y…me parece que lo tiene todo…-_suspiré, casi soñadoramente.-_Pero dudo que pudiera interesarse en mí…

Jean.-¿Y eso, por qué, Chris?-_puso su pata sobre la mía.-_

Chris.-No lo sé…simplemente es demasiado buena para mí…y sí siento algo por ella…ah…el clásico temor de no declararse…ojalá supiera, ojalá tuviera claro qué hacer en situaciones así…

Jean.-¿Dices que no sabes si serás suficiente para ella?-_se levantó lentamente.-_

Chris.-Eso mismo…a veces siento que sólo me ve como un amigo…y no la culpo…me recuerda a Luna…ella es feliz con su pareja, y no me siento mal, no les deseo mal a ellos bajo ningún motivo…sólo que pienso…pienso que ella realmente se había enamorado de mí…tal como soy.-_cerré los ojos, bajando la cabeza.-_Pero Jean, no quiero amargarte con estas cosas…¿Qué tal si hablamos de…ti?

Jean.-_me miró, sonriente, y tomó mi pata, caminando tomados de las patas hasta un sector del árbol desde el cual se veían casi todas las demás.-_

Chris.-¿J-Jean…qué estás?-

Jean.-_de repente, comenzó a cantar, con una voz muy suave y melodiosa, realmente dulce.-  
__Hey…don´t write yourself down yet  
It´s only in your head you feel left out  
Or looked down on.-tomó mi pata, y suavemente lamió mi mejilla-  
Just do your best.  
Try everything you can  
And don´t you worry what they tell themselves, but you´re away-sonrió plenamente, y comenzó a cantar el coro de la canción.-  
It just takes some time, little boy, you´re in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be, alright, alright!_

Chris.-_comencé a seguir a Jean, moviendo la cola muy emocionado. Ambos caminamos hasta una rama donde habían varias hojas a punto de caer.-_

Jean.-_Hey…you know they´re all the same  
You know you´re doing better on your own, so don´t buy in  
Live right now  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
__It doesn´t matter if it´s good enough…to someone else.-tomó la rama y la lanzó al aire, lanzando a volar las hojas por doquier, viendo yo cómo se perdían en el viento, y viendo también que eran muchas en verdad.-  
__It just takes some time, little boy, you´re in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be, alright, alright  
It just takes some time, little boy, you´re in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be, alright, alright!-rió con suavidad, y comenzó a correr a través de la enorme rama en la que estábamos. __Sin demora comencé a correr tras ella, jugando ambos mientras reíamos, hasta que llegamos a un extremo de la rama, apoyándose ella en el tronco del árbol, sonriente. __Mi corazón daba fuertes brincos de alegría-  
Hey…don´t write yourself off yet  
It´s only in your head you feel lef out, or looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can…  
And don´t you worry what the bitter hearts, are gonna say…  
_Chris y Jean.-_ It just takes some time, little boy, you´re in the middle of the ride!  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be, alright, alright.  
It just takes some time, little boy, you´re in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be, alright…_

Jean.-_al cantar juntos la última línea de la canción, ella me abrazó, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. La abracé inmediatamente, realmente feliz, lamiendo sus mejillas y su nariz.-_

Chris.-Jean…g-gracias…de verdad te lo agradezco mucho…-_dije conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir-_

Jean.-No las des, Chris…-_dejó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sonriente.-_Me alegra ver que estás mejor…

Chris.-…Jean…la canción-

Jean.-Es tu caso, sólo déjalo así.-_sonrió ampliamente mientras nos mirábamos ambos a los ojos. Yo muy feliz, y ella…creo…creo que se sentía del mismo modo que yo. Otra cosa era si ella sentía por mí, lo que yo por ella. Algo, muy profundo dentro de mi corazón y de mi mente, insistía en que era muy probable.-_

Chris.-_me mantuve observándola por varios segundos, los que luego pasaron a ser minutos, y, curiosamente, ella no parecía molestarse, incluso me sonrió levemente, algo sonrojada-_Jean…yo…creo que…c-creo…

Jean.-¿Qué es, Chris?-_me miró directamente a los ojos, lo que pensé que me daría valor, pero estaba equivocado, pues al sentir el peso de esa mirada posarse sobre la mía, noté que en verdad me había quedado helado, y un centenar de dudas se abalanzaban contra mi mente de un modo catastrófico. No podía soportarlo, puse mis patas sobre mi cabeza, y suspiré.-_

Chris.-…Yo…nada…sólo quería comentar que hace frío…-_bajé la cabeza y las orejas, sintiéndome un tonto.-_

Jean.-_me miró realmente sorprendida de lo que había terminado diciendo.-_…Pues…sí, hace frío…-_también ella suspiró, y se levantó. Iba a decirme algo, claramente, pero un potente rugido nos sacó a ambos del momento que vivíamos. Se giró, hacia la derecha, mientras yo lo hacía en sentido contrario, pero ninguno de los dos vio algo. Retrocedimos hasta quedar espalda contra espalda (O bien, lomo contra lomo), para vigilar que nadie pudiera atacarnos por la retaguardia, mas grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando volvimos a oír aquel rugido, proveniente (Esta vez no nos fue difícil rastrear su origen), del tronco por el que habíamos escalado. Jean, temerosa, retrocedió un paso, mientras que yo, tomando aire, me adelanté a ver. Un zarpazo me hizo una profunda herida en la nariz, lo que me hizo dar un salto atrás, llegando arriba finalmente mi atacante, quien era también el causante de los rugidos que habíamos oído previamente. Era un perro, parecido al que atacó a Luna cuando llegamos a la isla, con la misma saliva colgando del hocico, la mirada perdida e inyecta de ira y odio hacia cualquier cosa que se moviera, o que pudiera caer como su presa. Puse a Jean detrás de mí rápidamente, frotando con mis dedos mi nariz, la que me ardía bastante luego del golpe. Sin dudarlo, corrí contra el can y lo embestí, lanzándolo justo por donde vino, golpeándose el cuerpo numerosas veces contra las ramas de más abajo, hasta llegar al suelo, donde quedó inmóvil.-_Uf…¿E-Está…?

Chris.-_me quedé observando unos momentos más, pero luego el can comenzó a moverse, y lentamente se incorporó, gruñendo fuertemente.-_No, está vivo…tenemos que salir de aquí, Jean, podrían veni-

Jean.-¡Ah!-_profirió un grito de terror, al ser sostenida del cuello por otro perro, este tenía un aspecto mucho peor que el anterior: Tenía muchos sectores sin pelo en el cuerpo, el lomo arqueado en un ángulo realmente extraño, y gritaba torpemente cosas sin sentido (Ni siquiera eran palabras, sólo gritos y rugidos muy potentes).-_¡No!-_sorpresivamente, sujetó al perro y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el rostro, a punto de llorar. El can sólo intentaba alcanzar su cuello o su rostro para morderla.-_

Chris.-¡Olvida que lo harás!-_salté contra el perro y le di una patada en el lomo, lo que lo hizo aullar de dolor, y fue entonces que comprendí que tenía el lomo en esa posición porque, internamente, tenía la mayoría de las vértebras destrozadas. El solo pensarlo me produjo asco, pero uno que me vi forzado a apartar de mi mente rápidamente y sin vacilación, pues si seguía golpeando al can por detrás, terminaría mordiendo a Jean de todos modos. En cambio, me acerqué más, y lo tomé entre mis dos patas delanteras, girándome para lanzarlo al vacío, cuando sentí sus colmillos hundirse profundamente en mi cuello. Abrí mucho los ojos, y no pude evitar gritar, pero intentando conservar la calma. Muy dificultosamente, logré deslizar mi pata hasta su cuello, dándole un fuerte golpe con dos dedos en el punto de presión sanguínea de este, haciendo que me soltara, para luego darle una patada lo más fuerte que pude en el pecho, lanzándolo al abismo. Por un segundo se me ocurrió gritarle una frase famosa de una película al patearlo al abismo, pero decidí no hacerlo, en parte porque no ayudaría en nada, y en parte porque me dolía aún el cuello como para ponerme a gritar. Cubrí mi herida con una pata, tosiendo un poco, mientras Jean se acercaba.-_

Jean.-¡Chris!-_exclamó preocupadísima-_Oh, no…esto…esto es mi-

Chris.-No es tu culpa, Jean…-_tosí-_Es mejor que nos vayamos…deben de estar escalando por detrás del tronco también…es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar que no los hayamos visto venir.

Jean.-_sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, asintió, y tomando mi pata comenzó a correr, mientras yo la seguía. Quise voltear, y por desgracia mi impulso tuvo lugar inmediatamente. Nos estaban siguiendo muchos perros similares a los dos que habíamos visto, aunque algunos corrían dando alaridos, mientras otros caminaban, otros se peleaban entre sí, y unos pocos simplemente se arrastraban muy lentamente en nuestra dirección. Al llegar al borde de la rama, ambos contemplamos con ávido terror que estábamos a demasiada altura como para saltar (El perro que yo había lanzado de la gruesa rama en la que estábamos se había golpeado con varias otras al caer, lo que había ayudado bastante a frenar la caída), por lo que simplemente Jean se acurrucó contra mí, temblando.-_Chris…tengo miedo…

Chris.-_suspiré-_¿Sabes? Hay momentos en la vida en que no ves una salida…es entonces cuando simplemente haces algo muy tonto, y muy loco.-_dije con una triste sonrisa, y luego miré abajo, apuntándole al río que corría suavemente su cauce. Me pregunté cuánta profundidad tendría, mas luego recordé que allí habíamos caído (No en el mismo sitio, pero sí en el mismo río), cuando saltamos desde la ventana del complejo, por lo que simplemente, tomé a Jean entre mis brazos, y junto a ella, brinqué, cerrando los ojos mientras caíamos. Tomé aire, mordiéndome un labio, mientras veía cómo nos acercábamos más a cada segundo al agua.-_

Jean P.O.V.

_No comprendí bien qué había hecho Chris sino hasta que sentí cómo entrábamos ambos al agua, al mismo tiempo. Estaba muy helada, por lo que, desesperada intenté salir de ella lo más rápido posible, cosa que conseguí. Chris, por su parte, quedó flotando unos momentos, para finalmente acercarse a la orilla con mirada perdida. Tomó sus anteojos, que habían caído cerca de allí, y se los calzó, suspirando._

Jean.-¿Cómo te encuentras?..

Chris.-Bien, gracias Jean.-_sonrió levemente, y luego comenzó a caminar.-_Deberíamos alejarnos de aquí…querrán bajar a por nosotros cuando se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido…si no lo han hecho ya, jeje…-_y, como para acentuar lo que había dicho, oímos cómo dos, tres, cuatro…cinco cuerpos más se abalanzaban al agua, gruñendo y mordiendo el agua torpemente. Al oírlo, y casi como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, ambos comenzamos a correr, cuando noté algo que me llamó la atención en el agua. Ladeé la cabeza, y corrí hacia la "cosa", que había resultado ser un trozo de papel. En él tenía escrito algo, lo que me sorprendió un poco al no haberse borrado la tinta con el agua. Un poco más allá (No cerca, pero alcanzaba a divisarlo), el río iba a parar al mar. Tomé el papel con cuidado, y lo observé, leyendo en voz alta lo que decía.-_

Jean.-"Por siempre a tu lado, Richard"…¿Quién es Richard?-_pregunté en voz alta también, algo confundida, pero sintiendo una extraña sensación cálida. Sin darme cuenta me hallé buscando algo con qué escribir en aquel papel, cuando noté que otra cosa venía hacia mí. Era una flor, de colores azul y blanco, realmente hermosa, que avanzaba hacia la orilla dando suaves giros. Sonreí muy ampliamente, y por un segundo pensé en tomar aquella flor, pero era arriesgado volver a entrar al agua, por lo que suspiré suavemente. Alcé la mirada de la rosa, y divisé a lo lejos, un arbusto moviéndose con lentitud.-_¿Hay alguien ahí?...-_pregunté extrañada, pero luego decidí que era mejor, que si de verdad alguien estaba ahí, que sería mejor que me respondiera, sabiendo que era una loba y estaba bien. Alcé la cabeza al cielo, y tomando aire, di un prolongado aullido a la luna. No pasó nada por unos momentos, pero luego me pareció escuchar, a la distancia, a alguien, un macho, diciendo "¿De acuerdo?". Emocionada, volví a aullar, pero esta vez no tuve respuesta. Bajé las orejas lentamente, y luego tomé un trozo de panal roto en el piso, untando una de mis garras en la miel seca, para luego escribir en el papel, "Por siempre a tu lado, Jean.". No era muy creativo la verdad, pues eso habían escrito del otro lado, pero me emocionaba pensar que alguien podría leer eso. Sonriente, finalmente comencé a alejarme, sintiendo una extraña calma a medida que dejaba el papel sobre el agua, siguiendo su curso. Al rato, me encontré con Chris, que me miraba extrañado.-_

Chris.-Jean, ¿Por qué tardaste?...Me estabas preocupando…

Jean.-Por nada, Chris…simplemente me pareció ver algo bastante bonito.-_sonreí suavemente, escuchando cómo se acercaban los infectados. La sonrisa no duró mucho en mi rostro, pues el cuello de Chris tenía un poco de sangre seca, lo que indicaba que su herida había sido más que decentemente profunda.-_Chris…¿Esa herida, te duele mucho?..

Chris.-No, no me duele, sólo me arde un poco…ay…-_pasó sus dedos por su cuello, los que retiró inmediatamente-_Esto seguro que me va a arruinar el día…-_dijo suspirando tristemente.-_

Jean.-Oh, Chris, no te preocupes, ya verás que-

X.-¡Raaaaahhggh!-_chilló un perro de muy gran tamaño, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado como un loco. Me asusté y di un salto atrás, topando con el lomo de Chris.-_

Chris.-¡Jean!-_exclamó, algo aterrado. Estábamos completamente rodeados de perros así.-_

Jean.-_tragué saliva, temblando tanto por el hecho de lo que querrían hacer esos perros, como también por el horrible aspecto que presentaban. Sentí pena por ellos, suspirando.-_…Pero no voy a morir aún.

Chris.-¿Qué?-_preguntó extrañado, girando únicamente la cabeza hacia mí-_

Jean.-¡Corre!-_tomé su pata, y comencé a correr contra el grupo de perros, pero cuando uno de ellos se cruzó en el camino, sin dudar, salté y le atiné una patada en el rostro con una de mis patas traseras, lanzándolo de cabeza al suelo, mientras le daba a otro can un puñetazo lo más fuerte que pude en el rostro, lanzándolo de espaldas. Sentía cómo mi corazón latía fuertemente.-_

Chris.-Wow…no sabía que sabías pelear tan bien, Jean…-_dijo con un tono de notoria impresión, y alivio.-_

Jean.-Jeje, ni yo tampoco.-_suspiré, algo sonrojada-_Según sé hay compartimientos que dan a almacenes subterráneos por aquí…es nuestra única salida.

Chris.-¿Entonces desde allí podremos acceder al complejo?

Jean.-Exacto.-_asentí con la cabeza, intentando recordar dónde estaba el "pasadizo", que era en verdad un tubo que guiaba a esos almacenes. Mi mente, trabajando mucho más rápido de lo que habría esperado, me recordó que la más próxima estaba a un costado del sector del invernadero (El cual también había sido un sitio de experimentación…con plantas), por lo que me dirigí hacia allá tan rápido como me lo permitían las patas.-_Vamos Chris…es nuestra última oportunidad de salir vivos.-_dije preocupada y agitada, mientras Chris corría a mi ritmo, aunque algo cansado.-_

Chris.-¡Cuidado!-_tomó mi pata y la asió hacia él, esquivando así a uno de los perros, que acabó mordiendo histéricamente un trozo de tierra seca, quizás pensando que era yo.-_

Jean.-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias…-_sonreí agradecida, cuando un segundo perro saltó sobre el lomo de Chris, listo para morderlo en la nuca, cuando este saltó, haciendo que el can se estrellara fuertemente contra un tronco caído, que quedaba en horizontal entre dos franjas de tierra (Chris y yo íbamos corriendo por el medio de esta), lanzándolo de espaldas.-_Bien hecho…

Chris.-Aún nos queda uno…-_y era cierto, pues un último perro se había cruzado en nuestro camino, bloqueándolo. A un par de metros más allá, divisé la antena con una luz roja, y una pequeña especie de escotilla en el piso, que indicaba la entrada al almacén. Chris y yo nos miramos un momento, y luego, asintiendo con la cabeza, nos paramos sobre las dos patas traseras, y una vez quedamos cerca del can, que se preparaba a mordernos, le propinamos ambos un demoledor puñetazo doble, que lo arrojó a un lado del camino, inconsciente, aún babeando un poco. Chris me miró y sonrió bastante.-_Buen golpe, Jean…

Jean.-Sí, igual tú…jeje…-_suspiré algo cansada, con mi pata adolorida por aquel último golpe (Yo no acostumbraba golpear).-_

Chris.-_finalmente se detuvo una vez llegamos a la escotilla, comenzando a girarla tan rápido como pudo. Una segunda horda de perros se aproximaba a gran velocidad, por lo que me lancé a su lado y comencé a girarla también, cerrando los ojos por el gran esfuerzo que requería, ya que al parecer estaba atascada, hasta que finalmente, al cabo de unos treinta segundos interminables, la escotilla cedió, y se abrió. Salté dentro sin dudarlo, suspirando, mientras Chris lo hacía al cabo de uno o dos segundos después, cerrando la escotilla al entrar. Caí fuertemente contra el piso, adolorida.-_¡Ay, cielos, mi oreja!-_aulló de dolor, pataleando en el aire, pues se le había quedado atrapada la oreja bajo la escotilla cuando esta se cerró. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, consiguió liberarse, y cayó dando tumbos contra las delgadas paredes del tubo que conducía al piso inferior. Cayó, prácticamente azotándose en el piso, para luego levantarse, suspirando aliviado. Arriba, en la escotilla, aún se oían los rasguños de aquella jauría completamente invadida y dominada por la ira y la locura.-_Jejeje…lo…lo logramos Jean…estamos a sal-_en ese instante un perro, al parecer un Doberman, se lanzó contra Chris, dándole un brutal puñetazo en el rostro, para luego darle una tacleada que lo lanzó contra el muro metálico.-_Nh…

Jean.-¡Chris!-_exclamé, decidida a atacar a ese can, cuando una Galgo se puso frente a mí, mirándome extrañada.-_…¿Luna?

Luna.-…¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?...-_preguntó con una mirada de incredulidad enorme.-_

Doberman.-¿Eh?...Oh…oh, cielos…perdón, Chris…-_dijo levantándolo, con las orejas bajas, muy apenado. Llevaba un pañuelo atado al cuello.-_

Chris.-Gracias por ese recibimiento, hermano…-_bromeó-_También me alegra verte, Bobby.

Bobby.-De verdad que lo siento, Chris, pensé que eras uno de los malos…

Mittens.-_a ella la reconocí de inmediato-_¡Chris!-_corrió hacia él y lo abrazó firmemente, sonriendo.-_Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado…

Bolt.-Así es, amigo, pero no sabes cuánto nos alegra tenerte aquí…-_agregó él con una sonrisa bastante grande. Aquel Pastor Alemán que ya antes había yo visto, se me acercó lentamente.-_

J.J.-Hola preciosa, ¿Volviste por mí?-_dijo usando un tono que (¿Se supone que así debía sonar?) seductor.-_

Jean.-Aj…-_no pude evitar hacer ese sonido, suspirando para luego acercarme a Rhino, y…¿Era esa Michelle? No podía serlo…-_Hola…

Chris.-Chicos, es muy bueno verlos a todos, estoy tan feliz de-_en ese momento, no pudo seguir hablando. Había una puerta metálica allí, que produjo un sonido algo extraño, para luego abrirse lentamente. En ella se iluminó un holograma, que decía "Prueba Final".-_

Bolt.-_hizo sonar sus patas, mirando hacia allá, decidido.-_Bien chicos…es hora de acabar con esto.

Bolt, Mittens, Bobby, Luna, Rhino y Michelle.-Todos juntos…

Chris.-_me miró y tomó mi pata, besando mi nariz.-_¿Todo saldrá bien?...-_nadie había notado, por la emoción del momento, la herida de Chris.-_

Jean.-…Todo saldrá bien, Chris…-_asentí con la cabeza, luego él sonrió, y cruzó la puerta al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.-_…O…o eso creo…-_comencé a caminar hacia ellos, hacia la resplandeciente luz que nos cegaba a todos al cruzar esa puerta. Lo único que logré distinguir…era un cuerpo de gran tamaño, que me resultaba realmente familiar…llevaba en la cabeza algo…y también en el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos…un escalofrío me recorrió, y al instante recordé, solo una frase en mi mente: "Es hora de evolucionar"._

-Chapter´s End-

Este fue el capítulo 33, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia, y más aún a quienes me apoyan dejando sus comentarios sobre esta.  
Envío cordiales saludos a: Diego, Carlo, Iván, BoltFan 211, Julio, y Sidek.

Les deseo a todos lo mejor, y, ¡Nos vemos pronto!, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris._  
_PD: Les agradezco de corazón a todos quienes dejan sus reviews, es gracias a ustedes que podemos seguir estas historias n.n gracias, y hasta pronto.


	34. La Prueba Final

Capítulo 34: La Prueba Final

Bolt P.O.V.

_Nos adentramos en la habitación rápidamente, la que tenía en el techo, y en el piso, dos círculos metálicos con una división al centro, que probablemente habrían servido en su tiempo para separarse, haciendo una función de ascensor, o algo así. Sobre el círculo del piso, se encontraba Strider, de pie sobre las patas traseras, con las patas delanteras detrás del lomo._

Bolt.-¿Tú?-_gruñí un poco-_Lo logramos Strider, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos por triunfar, no pudiste detenernos…ahora que hemos cumplido tus pruebas…¡Dame a mi hijo!-_exclamé decidido-_

Strider.-Me temo que no accederé a tal petición…-_dijo, como siempre, sin ninguna carga emocional en sus palabras.-_Aún les queda una última prueba…pero no estoy aquí por eso.

Chris.-¿Por qué sino?-_preguntó él adelantándose, con el ceño fruncido.-_

Strider.-Antes de enfrentarse a su última prueba, he venido a ofrecerte algo.-_adelantó una pata, donde había una llave azulada.-_

Bobby.-Bolt, ¿Qué es-

Bolt.-No lo sé, Bobby…-_susurré-_¿Qué es eso?

Strider.-La llave de la habitación donde está tu hijo. Esta prueba no es como nada de lo que antes hayan visto, y puedo asegurarte de que todos ustedes corren un alto riesgo de muerte.

Mittens.-Bien perro, ¿Cuál es el truco?-_preguntó desconfiada, al igual que yo.-_

Strider.-Para ser superiores, deben ser escogidos mediante una sangre superior…o bien una actitud digna de serlo. A pesar de todo, he visto que tienes un gran potencial, Bolt, del que ya sabía desde el comienzo, pero que he comprobado a través de pruebas, y observaciones. Es tu decisión, Bolt. Únete a los superiores, y toda tu familia y amigos vivirán.

Bolt.-Lo siento, pero no he de aceptarlo.-_dije serio-_Caerás Strider…¡Jamás voy a ayudar a un ser como tú!

Strider.-Entonces enfrenta tu extinción, Bolt.-_dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse, pero Jean lo detuvo-_

Jean.-¡Strider!-_exclamó con toda su fuerza, causando que este se volteara hacia ella.-_

Strider.-Jean.

Jean.-Yo…yo…he, he decidido…-_musitó con voz temblorosa.-_

Strider.-Estoy en conocimiento de ello, Jean. ¿Es esto lo que deseas para ti?

Jean.-_corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó fuertemente.-_Sí, Strider…yo…de verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, te quiero mucho, y siempre has sido especial para mí…-_dejó su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Strider, con suavidad.-_Pero…este es el camino que debo seguir.-_se secó una lágrima, hablando con decisión.-_

Strider.-_rodeó su cuerpo con una pata por un segundo, yo iba a adelantarme, pero Mittens me detuvo con una pata.-_Sabes que eso significa, que debes asumir las consecuencias del bando que has decidido tomar.

Jean.-Lo sé, Strider, y las acepto.-_dijo bajando las orejas, para finalmente separarse de él, caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo.-_

Bolt.-Strider, por favor, entra en razón…Jean está haciendo lo correcto, tú puedes-

Strider.-No, mi destino se enfrenta al de ustedes.-_dicho esto, dio un muy ágil salto atrás, hasta una baranda, presionando un botón en un panel de control que allí había.-_Somos polos opuestos Bolt, y todos ustedes saben eso.-_se levantó, mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar.-_Enfrenta tu muerte.-_dicho esto, el piso, que estaba dividido en dos partes, se abrió, igual que el techo, revelando que era mucho más que una habitación, pues hacia arriba, habían tres pisos, conformados únicamente por una pasarela metálica ubicada en los bordes, dejando al centro un hueco. Strider simplemente saltó, sin esfuerzo, hasta el segundo piso, y desde allí al tercero, donde se cruzó de patas.-_

Luna.-Este sujeto me agrada cada vez menos…

Jean.-_bajó las orejas, dando varios pasos atrás-_

Chris.-¿Jean? ¿Sabes qué-

Bolt.-¿Huelen eso?-_pregunté confundido, mientras una alarma comenzó a sonar en la habitación, girando unas balizas de color amarillo, bañándola a momentos intermitentes con aquella luz.-_

Mittens.-¿Oler qué?-_preguntó confundida, olfateando el ambiente, al parecer infructuosamente.-_

Bolt.-Ese olor…es como un olor a…-

Chris.-¿Plantas?-_dijo alzando la cabeza, pues se veía que sí había conseguido sentir ese aroma.-_

Luna.-¿Plantas? ¿Hablas en serio?

Jean.-_puso sus patas sobre su cabeza, como si tuviera miedo.-_¡No!

Rhino.-¿Qué? ¿Una planta? ¿Qué tanto daño nos va a hacer una planta?-_preguntó notablemente confundido.-_

Michelle.-No creo que mucho, escuché que las plantas son buenas, y-

Jean.-No así las plantas infectadas…-_bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.-_

Bolt.-¿Plantas infectadas?-_comencé a pensar, intentando recordar haber oído acerca de eso, sin embargo no lo logré, por lo que levanté la cabeza, viendo, a la altura, varios objetos con forma de tarro (O de spray, la verdad no alcanzaba a verlo), con una etiqueta, pero por la gran altura a la que estaban, me era imposible determinar qué era lo que decían esas etiquetas.-_

Jean.-Sí…para uso experimental, varias plantas fueron rociadas con diversos virus…en un noventa por ciento de los experimentos nada sucedió, pero en algunas pocas…hubo…algo similar a las mutaciones genéticas…

Chris.-¿Mutaciones genéticas en plantas? ¿Cómo?

Jean.-El líquido, el virus con el que eran rociadas…producía alteraciones en las células vegetales, deformaba los organelos, el ADN, todo…al final…resultaba una especie de planta de un tamaño enorme, de los tallos brotaban cosas similares a látigos, pero…casi de la dureza que tiene la corteza de la madera…y…bueno, reaccionaban a ciertos estímulos…-_mencionó con la voz más temblorosa que nunca.-_

Luna.-¿Mutar plantas? Okey…eso no lo esperaba…

Bobby.-Espera, ¿Dices que lo que enfrentaremos, es una planta mutada?

Jean.-No sólo eso…responde a estímulos inducidos por feromonas…las libera en el aire, y según lo que pudimos ver, producían dificultades respiratorias, casi como veneno, pero de acción mucho más lenta, además de que tenían la capacidad…de "oler" seres vivos, de detectarlos a través de esas respuestas, de las feromonas que producen…

Chris.-Jean, cálmate.-_dijo tomándola de los hombros, haciéndola verlo a los ojos.-_¿Qué tiene de peligroso esta planta?

Jean.-Pues…yo…esto-_en ese instante, el piso se abrió por completo, alzándose una plataforma por el hueco que había dejado, y, incluso antes…mucho antes de hecho, de que la plataforma se detuviera, ya podíamos ver una especie de tallo de muy gran tamaño, de un color verde profundo, además de varias esferas de color amarillento adheridas a este, y…¿Era eso lo que estaba viendo realmente? Abrí mucho la boca, al ver que, de aquella cosa, también brotaba un humo de color entre verde y amarillo.-_¡Cuidado!

Bolt.-Mittens-_fue lo único que dije, y la puse detrás de mí, retrocediendo, al igual que ella, al igual que todos, quedándonos en silencio, y quietos por un muy largo momento, hasta que la plataforma finalmente había subido por completo. La estructura de aquella…¿Planta?, era increíble: Su base era muy gruesa, y parecía estar secretando un líquido, a través de varias ramas y raíces, que incluso se estaban moviendo, al igual que lo que parecían tentáculos que salían desde la unión entre la base y el tallo de la planta.-_¿Jean?

Jean.-No…se muevan.-_dijo temblando un poco, respirando agitada.-_

J.J.-_hasta había olvidado por un momento que él estaba con nosotros.-_Cielos, necesitamos un buen jardinero aquí…-_y bueno, concordé con él, ya que aquella planta medía por lo menos quince metros de alto por nueve de ancho, y la parte más alta de esta sobresalía de la plataforma del tercer piso.-_¿Y cómo vamos a salir de esto?

Chris.-No lo sé…¿Jean?-_la miró, preocupado, al igual que todos nosotros.-_

Jean.-Chris…creo que podemos destruirla si tenemos suficiente cantidad de explosivos, y de…bueno, herbicida…

Bobby.-¿Estás diciendo que para matarla tenemos que quemarla, y rociarle herbicida, como a cualquier otra?

Jean.-Eso, si tenemos el suficiente material para-

Chris.-_de pronto, se lanzó contra Jean, dejándola en el piso-_¡Abajo!

Bolt.-¿Qué-_sin embargo, apenas iba a voltearme, fui brutalmente golpeado en el pecho por una especie de tentáculo, el que estaba revestido de madera y raíces, lanzándome contra el muro con mucha fuerza, lo que me dejó sin respiración por un momento.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolty!-_exclamó, corriendo hacia mí, pero agachándose para esquivar el tentáculo, que esta vez iba hacia ella, llegando a mi lado-_Amor, ¿Estás bien?

Bolt.-Auh…estoy…b-bien…

Chris.-_antes de que se levantara, Bobby fue golpeado por un segundo tentáculo, el que había comenzado a girar mucho más rápido que el otro por la habitación, haciéndonos imposible el avanzar de pie, por lo que, agachados, nos reunimos.-_Chicos, tenemos que salir de este nivel antes de que nos haga puré…

Mittens.-Pero, ¿Cómo? Esta cosa no nos dejará levantarnos, y no puedo entender cómo acabaremos con ella subiendo-

Jean.-No se trata de subir, se trata de vivir…si nos quedamos aquí terminará sabiendo dónde estamos…

Bobby.-¡Pero también si subimos!

Bolt.-¡Chicos, calma! No podemos correr por allí sin un plan, esta cosa nos encontrará, y si bien en este nivel tiene estos…tentáculos, ramas, raíces, o lo que sea que son, más arriba puede tener otra cosa con la que atacarnos…

Chris.-Sin embargo está la posibilidad de que o bien no tenga más arriba, o las tenga de menos peligrosidad que estos tentáculos…si nos llega a golpear el segundo nos va a destrozar por dentro…

Mittens.-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?-_preguntó dando un grito al bajar la cabeza, nerviosa por el tentáculo, que casi nos había pasado a llevar a todos.-_

Luna.-No lo sé…me están confundiendo cada vez más.-_dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con las patas.-_

Bolt.-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…Rhino y Michelle, ustedes-_comencé a mirar alrededor-…_¿Y Rhino?

Rhino.-¡Jerónimo!-_exclamó, desde el segundo piso, lanzándose hacia abajo, con lo que parecía un cable, con una terminación de color azul, al lado de Michelle, que sostenía otro extremo del cable, al parecer para conectar ambos.-_

Mittens.-¿Qué está haciendo el roedor?-_preguntó intrigada, mientras Rhino conectaba el cable, junto a Michelle, haciendo que una luz rojiza brillara detrás de ellos, revelando un pequeño montacargas, ahora ya operable.-_¡Lo hizo!

J.J.-Con eso podemos subir, ¿No?

Bolt.-Eso creo…¡Vamos!-_los incité a moverse, pero sin levantarnos aún, pues eso sería equivalente a dejarse matar por aquella planta, de modo que nos arrastramos hasta el montacargas, esquivando unas pequeñas masas verdosas que estaban pegadas al piso.-_Lo lograste, Rhino, con esto podremos subir…

Jean.-Les sugiero que tengan cuidado, el Guardián no sólo puede atacar de esa manera…por debajo.

Bobby.-_la miró confundido, igual que yo-_¿Guardián?

Jean.-Es el nombre clave de este experimento, todos tienen uno, tal como el "Reaper", que no fue otra cosa que un experimento voluntario, que salió mal…muy mal de hecho.-_explicó mientras suspiraba.-_

Chris.-Antes de que nos cuentes cómo fue eso del experimento…¿Por qué lo llaman "Guardián"?-_tomó la pata de Jean para brindarle confianza.-_

Jean.-Pues…es porque se mantiene completamente inmóvil, es decir, no se desplaza del sitio donde sea puesto. Y sirve para resguardar-

Bolt.-¿Entradas?-_giré mi cabeza y mi vista hacia ella.-_

Jean.-_me miró largamente.-_O salidas…

Mittens.-¡Bien, vamos antes de que nos encuentre!-_exclamó, ya impaciente, haciendo que todos volviéramos a la realidad, prosiguiendo nuestro camino hacia el montacargas, donde nos encontramos con nuestro pequeño par de roedores.-_Vaya, muchas gracias..

Michelle.-_suspiró-_Y tú que no confiabas en mí, gata, si no hubiera ayudado a Rhino todos ustedes habrían muerto aquí.-_dijo en un tono tremendamente orgulloso, pero que de algún modo, era cierto.-_

Luna.-_suspiró-_Bueno, creo que…tiene razón, ¿No?

Chris.-_inmediatamente salió en defensa de Mittens, sin ni siquiera haber tenido yo tiempo para ser el primero en hacerlo.-_También tú habrías muerto, genio, el guardián expulsa en pequeñas cantidades un gas venenoso, ¿No, Jean?

Jean.-Es cierto, aunque quisiéramos no podríamos quedarnos mucho tiempo en este sector, pues el gas haría su efecto y nos desmayaríamos, eso sin mencionar que ataca el sistema nervioso y adormece los músculos…seríamos presa fácil.

Michelle.-Como sea, ¿Suben o no?-_nos invitó con una pata, con una leve sonrisa-_Porque si quieren nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche, yo no tengo problemas…

Chris.-No no, ya vamos.-_y así, todos abordamos el montacargas, poniendo este en funcionamiento, ascendiendo lentamente hasta el segundo piso.-_¿Entonces tú y Rhino son pareja?-_sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la pata.-_

Rhino.-Sí…¿Cómo lo supiste?-_preguntó mientras abrazaba a Michelle. Ahora me sentía bastante feliz de haberla conocido.-_

Chris.-No hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta, jeje, pero bueno, me alegro por ustedes.-_el tono de voz que usó indicó que estaba siendo completamente sincero, luego dirigió su mirada a Jean, suspirando. Ella no correspondió su mirada, pues se hallaba mirando al piso, al parecer pensando un modo de salir de esa situación.-_

J.J.-Eh, ya llegamos.-_dijo mientras llegaba de un salto a la plataforma metálica del segundo piso, salto que, sin demora, todos hubimos de seguir.-_

Bobby.-¿Está esa cosa viniendo hacia-

Bolt.-Sí…¡Al segundo piso, rápido, rápido!-_exclamé mientras saltaba, en el preciso instante en que uno de los "Tentáculos" del guardián azotaba la estructura de metal que conformaba el riel del montacargas, volándolo en pedazos sin dificultades, haciendo temblar toda la pasarela sobre la cual estábamos, y precipitándose Mittens al vacío, que había perdido pie.-_¡Aguanta amor!-_grité mientras le tomaba la pata, jalándola para lograr subirla al segundo piso. Suspiré aliviado al ver que no tenía daños, y me sentí muy afortunado de que había sido ella la que había caído y no yo, pues si bien yo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para alzarla, ella no habría podido levantarme, y probablemente habría muerto, o bien al caer, o bien al ser atacado por el guardián, cuyos tentáculos golpeaban fuertemente todo el primer piso, haciendo sonar las vigas que sostenían la pasarela en el segundo.-_¡Vamos!

Jean.-No podremos salir aún, la puerta del tercer piso tiene un cronómetro…-_suspiró.-_

J.J.-¿Y entonces, qué?-_la miró, desesperado, mientras ella volvía a suspirar, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus patas.-_

Jean.-No lo sé…es la única opción que tenemos, de no ser la de eliminar al guardián.

Michelle.-Bueno, yo creo que podríamos-

Rhino.-No hay modo de subir al tercer piso, ¿Verdad?

Bolt.-Debe de haberlo, Rhino, pero antes vamos a tener que revisar toda la pasa-

J.J.-¡Auuh!-_dio un aullido de dolor, recostándose contra un muro, llorando mientras se cubría los ojos con una pata.-_Oh, mundo cruel, te dejo…sigan sin mí, no se arriesguen, olvídenme, yo ya estoy-

Mittens.-_bufando, se acercó y le golpeó la mejilla, dándole una fuerte y muy sonora bofetada-_¿Quieres guardar silencio? Sólo es una espinita.-_dijo de mala gana, indicándonos a todos, que muy confundidos observábamos la escena, que el desdichado can tenía clavada en un hombro, una pequeña espina verde, de apenas uno o dos centímetros de largo, la que arrancó de un tirón, desprendiéndose esta sin esfuerzo.-_

J.J.-¿Eso…era todo?-_suspiró aliviado.-_

Jean.-Menos mal que no era una-_en ese instante, una segunda espina pasó silbando a través de la pasarela, en dirección a la cabeza…no, al cuello, de Jean, sin embargo esta, de un salto atrás, logró esquivarla. La espina se clavó con fuerza en el muro, pudiendo apreciar al acercarme un poco, que esta difería de la otra en color, pues la que iba dirigida hacia Jean era de un tono púrpura profundo.-_¡Venenosas! ¡Cúbranse!

Luna.-¿Veneno?...¡Veneno!-_gritó como si no hubiera comprendido.-_

Bobby.-Pero, ¿Con qué?-_preguntó alarmado, brincando de un lado a otro, mientras un tentáculo golpeaba el piso a su lado, haciéndonos volver la atención hacia este.-_

_Si bien en la primera planta estaba su base, de la cual surgían tentáculos vegetales, ahora, desde la segunda, veíamos una parte más delgada del guardián, pero al parecer más peligrosa, pues tenía adheridas al tronco, varias esferas amarillas, que expulsaban una especie de gas, que dificultaba bastante ver a través de este. Poseía además, en medio de la corteza, varios agujeros de los cuales escurría pesadamente un líquido similar a la savia, desde los cuales estaban siendo expulsadas, a gran velocidad, aquellas espinas. Me agaché justo a tiempo para esquivar otra de las de color púrpura (Que Jean nos había advertido eran venenosas), pero sufrí un profundo corte en la mejilla una vez me hube levantado de nuevo, pues desde el centro del tallo, que tenía una abertura en forma de flor, surgían tres nuevos tentáculos, aunque estos eran mucho más delgados que los que se encontraban en el nivel inferior, pero a su vez más peligrosos, esto debido a que eran más largos, y presentaban en los bordes largas púas afiladas, terminando estos tentáculos en una última espina, aunque alargada, de modo que parecía una navaja. Esto era lo que me había producido el corte, con el sólo hecho de rozar mi piel. Alarmado, retrocedí hasta que toqué la pared, sólo volviendo a ponerme en movimiento una vez sentía la suave y cálida pata de Mittens tomando la mía con firmeza. Despistado, volví la vista hacia ella._

Mittens.-Bolt, tenemos que salir de aquí.-_dijo muy seria, intentando contener el dolor que le producía un extenso corte en su lomo, probablemente causado por el mismo tentáculo que había conseguido herirme.-_

Bolt.-Sí, es lo mejor.-_musité al final, y me lancé a la carrera junto a los demás chicos, quienes se habían quedado refugiados detrás de una caja metálica, la que tenía una inscripción que decía: "Las plantas son amigas del planeta, ¡Cuídalas!"-_Me creo eso…

Chris.-_respiraba agitadamente, con un corte en una de sus patas.-_Igual yo, ya quisiera que viera un vegetariano a esta cosa…

Jean.-Pues yo soy vegetariana, Chris.-_dijo dedicándole una suave mirada, para nada irritada, incluso, bastante agradable.-_

Chris.-…Y no digo que es malo, sólo digo que algunos vegetarianos dicen que cazar animales también es perjudicial para los humanos en sí, pues a veces cazan animales muy peligrosos, y son prácticamente esos animales los que terminan cazando a los humanos, ¿Entiendes?-_replicó mientras la miraba a los ojos.-_

Luna.-Bien hecho, Chris, buena salvada.-_dijo sonriendo, diciendo ella justo lo que yo estaba pensando.-_

Jean.-Jeje, entiendo Chris, descuida. Y sí, creo que tienes razón, los Guardianes son muy peligrosos, y-

Mittens.-¿LOS?-_preguntó con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente a Jean.-_¿Acaso hay más que una de estas cosas?

Jean.-…-_bajó las orejas, avergonzada-_Me temo que sí, deben existir en Hidropónica al menos unos…veinte más…más o menos.

Bolt.-Bien, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos veinte, podemos lograrlo, siempre y cuando nos mantengamos unidos. ¿No, chicos?-_miré alrededor, suspirando al ver que no estábamos más que Mittens, Chris, Jean, Bobby y yo escondidos detrás de la caja.-_¿Y los otros?

Mittens.-Buscando un método de subir.-_señaló con una pata el otro extremo de la pasarela, donde Bobby estaba lanzando a Rhino y a Michelle hacia un ducto de ventilación, un poco más arriba.-_

Bolt.-¿Método de subir? ¿Cómo van a-

Chris.-_antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta, me codeó levemente, señalando con el hocico a una parte del tercer piso, un extremo, donde había una escalera desprendible, como las que instalaban en los departamentos de los humanos.-_Piensan encontrar, a través de las tuberías, un modo de llegar al tercer nivel para poder bajar esa escalera. Es, muy probablemente, nuestro único modo de salir.

Bolt.-Entiendo, pero entonces, ¿Dónde está-_y, nuevamente fui interrumpido-_

J.J.-¡Oye, lechuga súper crecida, por aquí!-_gritó agitando las patas, intentando llamar la atención del guardián para que este no atacara a Bobby, Rhino y Michelle…aunque la planta no parecía detectarlo. A su lado estaba Luna, aunque ella sí esquivaba ataques-_

Mittens.-Ni siquiera una planta siente interés por él.-_dijo riendo suavemente, lo que produjo que todos la quedáramos viendo fijamente.-_¿Qué? Era un chiste…-_giró los ojos.-_

Bolt.-Que…bueno,-

Jean.-Estoy de acuerdo.-_dijo con una sonrisa, moviendo lentamente la cola. Chris hizo lo mismo.-_¿Creen que deberíamos ir a ayudarle? Digo, no está bien que nos quedemos aquí, mientras él se está arriesgando…

Chris.-Creo que tienes razón…sin embargo Mittens, con su herida, debe estar algo más imposibilitada para moverse, ¿O me equivoco?-_tomó con suavidad la pata de Mittens.-_

Mittens.-Estoy bien, creo que-_sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse, cayó al piso, pues claramente le dolía mucho su herida como para moverse.-_…

Jean.-Descuida, nosotros iremos, y tú, Bolt, es mejor que te quedes aquí, no vaya a ser que-

Bolt.-No lo sé, Jean, no quiero que todos ustedes se arriesguen mientras no hago nada por ayudarles, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Mittens…-_la abracé y besé su cabeza, acariciando su lomo con ternura.-_

Mittens.-Gracias, orejón, eres tan dulce…sólo…sólo prométeme una cosa…

Bolt.-Por supuesto, Mittens, lo que sea.-_besé sus labios cálida y profundamente, para luego verla a los ojos.-_

Mittens.-_mientras me miraba, tosió, y finalmente dijo.-_Prométeme que una vez salgamos de aquí, nunca tendré que comer un vegetal…

Chris.-_al oír eso, no pudo contener su risa, la que me contagió, pero sólo un poco, dejando salir una carcajada suave.-_

Bolt.-Cuenta con eso amor.-_besé su nariz y luego sus labios.-_¿Podrás quedarte aquí un momento?

Mittens.-Soy una gata de la calle, Bolt, lo fui…bueno, prácticamente toda mi vida, sé cómo cuidarme sola…si esa planta se atreve a asomar cualquiera de sus partes por aquí, se las verá con…-_comenzó a agitar sus patas frente a mi rostro-_Las garras…

Bolt.-Pero cielo, tú…tú no tienes garras…

Mittens.-_suspiró y giró los ojos una vez más.-_Era una forma de decir, orejón…se ve que aún necesitas aprender mucho del mundo real, ¿Eh?-_me propinó un suave codazo en el pecho, sonriente.-_

Bolt.-Descuida amor, aprenderé todo lo que tenga que aprender. Es imposible no hacerlo teniendo una tan buena maestra.-_lamí su rostro cariñosamente.-_

Mittens.-Gracias orejón, pero creo que si de verdad quieres ayudarles a los chicos, debiste de haberte ido ya…

Bolt.-¿Cómo dices?-_pregunté mientras inspeccionaba mi alrededor con la mirada, bajando las orejas al percatarme que, una vez más, los demás chicos se habían ido.-_Vaya, tengo que ser más observador cuando mis acompañantes se van…

Mittens.-Definitivamente, Bolty. Ahora, ve, no pierdas tiempo.-_con una pata me indicó que fuera hacia allá, por lo que, finalmente, me lancé a la carrera, llegando junto a Chris y Jean, que saltaban de un lado a otro esquivando las diversas espinas que les eran lanzadas desde los agujeros en la corteza del guardián.-_

Bolt.-Oigan, ¡Sigan así, van muy bien!-_exclamé a la distancia, mientras me acercaba, cuando oí a mis espaldas, la voz de Bobby.-_

Bobby.-¡Bolt, échame…una mano aquí!-_gritó mientras se apoyaba en la pared, conteniendo el dolor que le producían tres largos cortes en el cuerpo, por lo que, preocupado, corrí a atender al Doberman, que se veía necesitaba más ayuda, al menos de momento.-_No funcionó…-_dijo algo deprimido, mientras estiraba sus patas hacia arriba, hacia la escalera, la cual estaban tratando de bajar, con todas sus fuerzas, Rhino y Michelle, infructuosamente por lo pequeño que eran ambos.-_

Bolt.-_me mordí el labio inferior, parándome al lado de Bobby-_¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Bobby.-Sube sobre mis hombros, y toma la escalera, con tu peso debería ser suficiente para desprenderla del seguro…-_dijo dificultosamente, por lo que trepé sobre su lomo tan pronto como se hubo agachado.-_No me queda mucha fuerza, Bolt…me levantaré sobre las patas traseras, pero será sólo por un muy breve momento, ¿Está bien?

Bolt.-_asentí con la cabeza, tomando aire.-_Vamos a hacerlo.

Bobby.-Bien, uno…dos…y…¡Tres!-_y apenas hubo exclamado "¡Tres!", se levantó, tal como lo había dicho, pero aún no era suficiente altura como para alcanzar la escalera.-_¡Vamos Bolt! ¿Qué estás esperando?

Bolt.-No…no la alcanzo…-_dije con dificultad, mientras me estiraba todo lo posible, aún sin conseguir sujetar la escalera.-_…No puedo…

Bobby.-¡No digas eso, arriba!-_gritó mientras le temblaban las patas traseras, gruñendo.-_¡Vamos, tienes que-_sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, pues, repentinamente, una espina de gran tamaño se alojó en una de sus patas traseras (Aunque, por suerte, era una verde, o sea, una común y corriente), lo que lo hizo derrumbarse mientras daba un aullido de dolor. Y, en el momento en el que Bobby caía al piso, también lo hacía la escalera. Porque, sin percatarme de en qué momento lo hice, había saltado justo antes de que Bobby se desplomara, logrando sujetar, con una pata, al escalera, la que cedió finalmente, quebrándose el seguro que la sujetaba.-_Vaya…lo conseguiste.-_consiguió decir, mientras sujetaba firmemente la espina clavada en su pata trasera, arrancándola-_…Vámonos de aquí.

J.J.-_de pronto oímos un grito ahogado de su parte, y, al instante siguiente, se encontraba sentado, apoyado contra la pared, con sus patas sobre su cuello y su pecho, indicando que estaba ahogándose.-_A-Ayuda…

Jean.-_preocupada, llegó junto a él, y lo examinó rápidamente.-_¿Qué tienes? ¡Junior!-_exclamó, ya alarmada al ver que no respondía tras unos segundos. Luna había ido junto a Bobby-_

J.J.-Oh…c-creo que me…he tragado una espina…de esas venenosas…no…soy tan joven y tan guapo para morir…Jean…¿Quieres que viva, verdad?

Jean.-Eh…mm…pues claro, Junior…o eso creo_.-susurró-_

J.J.-Entonces…tienes que ayudarme…tienes que sacarme el veneno del cuerpo, Jean…y…como me tragué la espina, entonces…-_se acercó a ella, y lentamente estiró su boca buscando la de ella, cerrando los ojos, pero claro, Jean se hizo a un lado rápidamente.-_

Jean.-Tus funciones motoras están bien, eso significa que el veneno no te hará efecto.-_dijo, para luego irse de allí, esquivando por muy poco un golpe que el guardián había dirigido hacia ella con un tentáculo, el que terminó golpeando a J.J, al no poder este verlo venir (Estaba aún con los ojos cerrados).-_¡Suban!

Bolt.-¡Mittens!-_exclamé al ver que el tentáculo daba la vuelta al piso completo, para finalmente lanzarse con mucha fuerza, en dirección a la caja, la que logró golpear, precipitándola al vacío, y rompiendo la baranda de la pasarela, la que se destrozó al impactar contra el primer piso.-_¡NO!

Mittens.-¡Muévete orejón!-_exclamó desde el tercer piso, con una sonrisa, mientras yo sentía mi alma volver a mi cuerpo lentamente, suspirando de alivio, corriendo hacia la escalera.-_

Bolt.-Pensé que habías caído amor…

Mittens.-Eso nunca, no sin haber recuperado a nuestro pequeño orejón.-_sonrió ampliamente, besándome mientras escalaba, seguido ya de Bobby, de Luna, y de Chris quien aún no comenzaba a subir, pues al parecer, esperaba a Jean para hacerlo.-_

Bolt.-Gracias cielo.-_sonreí ampliamente, terminando de subir por la escalera, subiendo muy rápidamente Bobby tras de mí. Abracé a Mittens, sintiéndome por fin a salvo, mientras J.J., Jean, y finalmente Chris, llegaban al tercer nivel.-_…Sólo queda esperar, ¿No?

Mittens.-Eso creo, súper perro.-_dijo mientras reía suavemente, y Rhino y Michelle se abrazaban.-_

Rhino.-Gracias Michelle, creo que a cada segundo me enamoro más de ti.-_rió y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, feliz.-_

Michelle.-Oh, igual yo a ti mi querido Rhino.-_besó su mejilla y su nariz.-_

Jean.-_repentinamente, y sin previo aviso, abrazó fuertemente a Chris, sonriendo.-_Se acabó, lo logramos…pudimos pasar la prueba.-_y sin embargo, apenas comenzaba a levantar su vista para mirar a Chris a los ojos, un nuevo tentáculo, este mucho más grande que los primeros, y con una parte filosa en el extremo, aún más larga que la de los anteriores, se alzó sobre nosotros, junto a la última parte del guardián, que era similar a la segunda, pero más pequeña, y con menos agujeros por los cuales lanzar púas, pero más de aquellos para producir aquel gas venenoso, que, al sentir directamente en mi rostro al llegar a ese nivel, comenzó a marearme.-_¡Oh, no!

Chris.-_miró a Jean y la apartó de un empujón, saltando hacia atrás para esquivar el brutal golpe que el tentáculo le dio a la pasarela, completamente destrozando el sector en el que se encontraba parado Chris, pasando de largo para romper también la plataforma del segundo piso. Pero él, reaccionando bastante rápido, logró sostenerse de la baranda, que había quedado colgando, junto a varios cables de electricidad, ahora cortados.-_Ugh…

Luna.-¡Cuidado!-_exclamó dando un salto, esquivando una púa del guardián.-_

Jean.-¡Chris, aguanta!-_por un instante hizo ademán de saltar junto a él, pero Bobby la detuvo, lanzándola atrás.-_

Bobby.-¡No, Jean, fue un milagro que consiguiera sostenerse!-_exclamó mientras el tentáculo se alzaba una vez más, impactando contra la pared del segundo nivel, comenzando a girar por este, quebrando sin dificultad alguna las gruesas vigas de metal, que, a su vez, sostenían el tercer piso, el que estaba comenzando a derrumbarse bajo nuestras patas.-_¡A la puerta, ya!

Bolt.-¡Vamos, corran!-_tomé a Mittens delicadamente y la subí sobre mi lomo, comenzando a correr tan rápido como podía, mientras el metal que iba quedando detrás de mí se desmoronaba, haciendo temblar todo en ese lugar. Una vez llegamos a la puerta, vimos que esta tenía un cronómetro, el que marcaba tres minutos. Tres minutos más que tendríamos que resistir allí. Dejé a Mittens a cargo de Bobby.-_Espérame aquí, iré a ayudar a Chris.-_dije decidido, para luego emprender una nueva carrera, esta vez contra las planchas metálicas que iban siendo destrozadas por la colosal fuerza del tentáculo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio en diversas ocasiones, pero, por suerte, sin tropezar en ninguna de ellas. Finalmente conseguí llegar junto a la parte de la cual colgaba la baranda de la cual Chris se sostenía.-_¡Resiste!

Chris.-¡Bolt! ¡Gracias al cielo!-_exclamó, infinitamente agradecido mientras intentaba escalar por la baranda, cosa que no resultaba nada fácil por la inclinación de esta.-_

Bolt.-¡Toma mi pata!-_grité mientras me dejaba caer un poco, acercándome a Chris, que colgaba de una pata sobre la baranda.-_

Chris.-_durante larguísimos segundos, estiró su pata hacia la mía, hasta que finalmente conseguí tomar la suya, jalándolo tan fuerte como podía. Al parecer…no tenía la fuerza suficiente.-_¡Bolt!

Bolt.-¡No, rayos, no!-_grité mientras comenzaba a resbalar-_¡No ahora!-_cerré los ojos con toda mi fuerza, comenzando mi pata a flaquear, comenzando a arrastrarme al abismo.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_exclamó desde el lugar en el que estaba, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, esfuerzos que no tuvieron resultado, pues se desplomó en el piso, temblando un poco.-_Por favor…

Bolt.-Oh…rayos…-_apreté los dientes, listo ya para dejarme caer, pues mis fuerzas se habían agotado, pero, justo cuando mis patas traseras dejaron el piso, un fortísimo tirón en la cola me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y es que Bobby había corrido hacia mí, y me estaba sujetando con toda su fuerza desde atrás, jalándonos a la vez, a Chris y a mí.-_¡Eso es!

Bobby.-_dando un bufido, finalmente dio un tirón mucho más que fuerte, consiguiendo subirnos a ambos a la plataforma…o bueno, a lo que quedaba de ella.-_¡Ahora sí, vámonos!

Jean.-¡Chicos, cuidado atrás!-_nos avisó, y justo a tiempo, ya que nos lanzamos al piso justo un momento antes de que el tentáculo pasara, destruyendo una vez más todo a su paso, incluyendo una de los pilares del techo, provocando que uno de los paneles de vidrio que lo conformaban, colapsara, quebrándose antes de caer, lanzando una lluvia de vidrio, roto y afilado, sobre nosotros. Cada quien esquivó los trozos como pudo, lo que en verdad fue muy difícil de hacer. J.J. y Luna, que habían estado distrayendo a la planta (Quién sabe cómo), también tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para no salir heridos. Ahora quedaba una plataforma pequeña y desigual, que amenazaba con colapsar completamente en cualquier momento.-_

Bolt.-_comencé a correr hacia los chicos, cuando una espina atravesó completamente mi pata, dejándola fija contra la pared, haciéndome aullar de dolor. Bobby, de inmediatamente, tomó un trozo de vidrio.-_¡Auuuh!

Jean.-¡Bobby! Tienes…que destruir las esferas sobre la corteza…son las que producen…aquel…g-gas…-_comenzó a toser, mientras yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por arrancarme la espina de la pata, mas indescriptible fue el terror que sentí, cuando vi que aquel enorme tentáculo se alzaba, enrollado sobre la viga metálica que había hecho colapsar parte del techo. Me estaba…apuntando.-_

Chris.-_bastante mareado por el efecto de aquel gas, comenzó a acercarse a mí, tambaleando, mientras Bobby, en un acto de total heroísmo, o total estupidez, saltó desde la baranda, hasta la parte superior de la planta, haciendo una mueca de profundo asco al sentir ese tipo de "Savia" humedeciendo sus patas, pero, finalmente, tomando aire, profirió un enorme grito, y clavó con fuerza el trozo de vidrio en una de las esferas más grandes de la planta, lo que hizo que esta se retorciera, pero eso sólo embraveció más a Bobby, que siguió clavando el trozo de vidrio en cada una de esas esferas, haciendo que los tentáculos del segundo piso, se extendieran hacia él, agitando las partes afiladas muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero finalmente, el triunfador entre ese frenético forcejeo, fue Bobby, quien a pesar de que había perdido el trozo de vidrio en el último embate, consiguió destrozar la más grande de esas esferas, desgarrándola con sus colmillos, haciendo que todo aquel ser temblara, y, por un instante, incluso pareció proferir un grito, aunque bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación…Bobby, antes de derrumbarse junto al guardián, saltó de vuelta a la plataforma, pero…el tentáculo…el tentáculo aún estaba allí. Y en lo que sería la última acción que aquella planta haría jamás, se puso en posición…y con mucha fuerza…lo lanzó hacia mí.-_

Chris P.O.V.

Chris.-_miré cómo aquel tentáculo se abalanzaba sobre Bolt, lanzando contra él la viga metálica que había arrancado, dejando en esta una filosa y alargada punta. El tiempo pareció ir más lento, a medida que el tentáculo se contraía, y finalmente liberaba la mortal carga contra mi mejor amigo. No iba…no podía permitirlo. Comencé a pensar, en mi vida, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había pasado, incluso todo lo que había tenido, y todo lo que no había tenido también. Suspiré. Había sido una buena vida. Buena…pero incompleta, sin duda alguna. La vida de Bolt estaba en su auge aún, tenía una familia que cuidar y proteger, un ser al que amar, y que lo amara también…Bolt aún tenía un gran objetivo en su vida, aún tenía que salvar a Scott, su amado hijo, y…y no iba a lograrlo. Toda una vida, completa, destrozada. Mittens, Scott, sufriendo por haberle perdido, Luna, Bobby…yo…todo iba a ser un caos si Bolt partía. Definitivamente Bolt lo tenía todo por perder…y sin embargo yo…bueno…simplemente digamos que si había una vida que podía tomar el lugar de la de Bolt…era la mía. Tomé aire, cerrando los ojos, corrí, sentí la brisa que produjo esa breve carrera contra mi rostro…y luego salté. No fue lento, ni doloroso, simplemente sentí cómo mi carrera, cómo mi salto en medio del aire fue interrumpido abruptamente, por algo. Un líquido humedeció mi pata delantera, y fue cuando noté que ya no estaba en la misma posición en la que había saltado. Lo que me había golpeado había conseguido girarme, quedando de espaldas a Bolt. Instintivamente quise gritar, pero lo único que brotó de mi boca fue más de ese líquido, que esta vez humedeció parte de mi pecho. Abrí los ojos, sólo para hallarme aturdido, mareado, desconectado del mundo. A la distancia resonaban los gritos de mis amigos, distorsionados, como si en verdad no estuvieran en ese piso, sino muy lejos, muy muy lejos en verdad. Temblando mi cuerpo, deslicé mi pata hacia mi pecho, donde noté que algo simplemente no estaba bien. Y entonces sentí el dolor. Vino de golpe, como un estruendo cuyo único fin era quebrar mi ser. Fue todo tan rápido, y tan simple, comprendí de inmediato, que la viga metálica había atravesado mi cuerpo completamente. Y sin embargo, me sentí feliz. Porque a pesar de todo, había salvado a Bolt. Había prolongado su vida a costa de la mía…y sin embargo me sentía realmente feliz por eso. Un rugido provino de la distancia, las luces se distorsionaron frente a mis ojos, y luego todo comenzó a apagarse. Mi respiración ya no estaba bien, quizás me había perforado un pulmón aquella viga, pero bueno…el dolor se estaba yendo…también…todo…todo lentamente comenzó a irse.-_

Bolt P.O.V.

Bolt.-…Santo…cielo…-_dije débilmente, viendo cómo Chris se desplomaba frente a mí, con sangre escurriendo lentamente de su boca, y sin los anteojos, los que había perdido al caer uno o dos metros más allá. Un gemido de terror escapó de mi garganta al ver su cuerpo atravesado, desplomándose, el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, que comenzaba a apagarse.-_

Jean.-¡CHRIS!-_gritó con una voz que no parecía la de ella, mientras se acercaba a él, igual que Bobby, Luna, Mittens, J.J, y Rhino, quien le cubrió los ojos a Michelle, con los suyos empapados en lágrimas.-_…No..

Chris.-Ah…-_dijo débilmente, mientras movía un poco sus patas.-_…

Jean.-¡Chris, no, no te vayas, por favor!-_lo abrazó, llorando fuertemente. La espina en mi pata lentamente se ablandó, y cayó al piso, enroscándose. El guardián, durante el "forcejeo" con Bobby, había golpeado los frascos que en el techo se hallaban, haciéndolos precipitarse sobre su moribundo ser. Los frascos no eran otra cosa que herbicida y explosivos, colocados allí, probablemente por Strider, para ayudarnos a…sobrevivir…al encuentro…el guardián había muerto…y también Chris…-_Te vas a poner bien, te vas a poner bien, no pasa nada.-_su voz temblaba mientras las lágrimas la invadían cada vez más fuertemente. Con todos nosotros pasó lo mismo.-_

Chris.-Ouch…jeje…Jean…yo…desde que te conozco…que...he querido decirte algo…eres una gran chica, una gran loba…gracias por enseñarme que lo único que importa es siempre seguir adelante…gracias por brindarme de tu cálido ser…y por dejarme llamarte…amiga…-_tosió un poco de sangre.-_…Yo…je…jeje…qué bueno soy para…darme cuenta de las cosas…cuando ya es tarde…Jean…-_muy débilmente, tomó su pata, mirándola a los ojos.-_…Te amo…

Jean.-Chris…¡Chris!-_gritó ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando ya desgarradoramente, mientras Mittens hacía lo mismo conmigo, y yo, a la vez, dejaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, rompiendo a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.-_…Chris…también yo te amo…lo siento…lamento no habértelo dicho…tenía miedo…no sabía cómo reaccionarías…¡Oh, no, perdóname, por favor!-_chilló, apretándose contra él-_No…no, Chris, por favor no te vayas…

Bobby.-Chris…-_susurró, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.-_…Hermano…

Chris.-Hermano mío…estoy…estoy orgulloso de haberte conocido…de haber conocido a alguien que pudo salir adelante cuando todo le decía que no…por ser mi hermano y por acompañarme…gracias por enseñarme que la vida no es lo mismo si tienes a alguien especial cerca de ti…

Bobby.-_quería seguir hablando, pero el llanto lo consumió, y rompió a llorar también, echándose al lado de Chris.-_

Bolt.-_bajé la cabeza y me acerqué a él, junto a Mittens.-_Chris…¿Por qué?...

Chris.-_rió suavemente.-_Oh, Bolt…porque tú tienes aún grandes cosas por lograr…sé que tu vida no estaba destinada a terminar aquí…sé que tienes mucho por delante…sólo prométeme que en cada instante de tu vida darás gracias por tener…una tan hermosa familia…que siempre la querrás, y siempre vas a cuidarla. ¿Prometido?

Bolt.-Prometido, Chris…-_tomé su pata, estrechándola-_…¡Oh, por favor! ¡No puedes irte, tienes que salir de esta!-_dije desesperado.-_Por favor, haré lo que sea, eres mi mejor amigo…no puedes irte…no así…por favor…

Chris.-Lo siento Bolt…pero te juro…que esto no es un adiós…sólo un..agh…ha-hasta pronto…-_tosió-_Los quiero a todos…gracias por formar parte de mi vida…

J.J.-_se mantuvo a la distancia, con los ojos muy abiertos-_Changos…

Rhino.-_se acercó lentamente a Chris, dejando a Michelle al lado de J.J.-_…Chris…¿Qué no tienes vidas extra?...

Chris.-Jeje…no, Rhino, me temo que no…y en serio, pequeñín…deja un poco la caja mágica, te va a hacer mal…además…tienes ahora una buena razón para dedicarle tu tiempo a algo más.-_señaló con un dedo a Michelle.-_Cuídala, Rhino…y cuídate…te voy a extrañar.

Rhino.-_bajó la cabeza, suspirando.-_Nos veremos en el…c-cielo de los héroes…-_y dicho esto, comenzó a llorar fuertemente, para dar paso a Luna.-_

Chris.-Luna…eh…bueno…¿Qué puedo decir?...Te quiero…eres muy especial para mí, y eres todo un ejemplo de perseverancia, cuando todo te juega en contra…y sigues adelante…-_sonrió, besando su mejilla.-_Eres muy bonita, y mereces ser feliz…sólo…no me olvides, ¿Sí?

Luna.-_sonrió levemente mientras lloraba.-_Nunca te olvidaré, Chris…¿Cómo podría olvidar a un perro que usa anteojos?-_su voz se quebró, rompiendo a llorar muy profundamente.-_

Chris.-Aghh…b-bien chicos…no lloren, tienen que ser fuertes…tienen que seguir adelante…no olviden…que Scott aún los aguarda…los quiero…los quiero…a-a todos…-_suspiró, besando levemente la nariz de Jean.-_Gracias…por todo…-Gracias…por todo…-Gracias…por todo…-_y, dicho esto…finalmente exhaló un último suspiro, para luego cerrar los ojos, dejando de respirar.-_

Jean.-¿Chris?...¡Chris, no! ¡CHRIS!-_lo agitó, como si intentara despertarlo…sin embargo Chris no despertó. No volvería a despertar.-_¡NO!

_El silencio sólo fue roto por el llanto que nos abordó, el dolor, los recuerdos, todo vino de golpe a nuestras mentes. La vida no sería la misma sin Chris, esto le daba un giro total a todo...pasados unos segundos…una puerta se abrió, una vez el cronómetro llegó finalmente a Cero, en su cuenta atrás…sin embargo…eso a nadie le importó. Sólo importaba lo que acababa de suceder…Strider tenía razón, la prueba era un enorme riesgo…pero quise tomarla…y ahora Chris había caído por mi culpa…levanté la vista al cielo nocturno, a través del techo de vidrio, por el cual alcancé a notar, muy alto, a Strider, con una especie de cuaderno en sus patas. Se dio media vuelta y anotó algo, sin darle mucha importancia. Luego de eso, desapareció entre la oscuridad, dejándonos a todos sumidos en una oscuridad igual de profunda…sólo que esta, estaba en nuestros corazones…y allí se quedaría por un largo tiempo…_

-Chapter´s End-

Capítulo número 34, amigos míos. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que el final es…bueno…es bastante trágico. El siguiente lo subiré pronto. Les deseo a todos lo mejor, y gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer esta, mi obra. Un cordial saludo a mis amigos: Diego, Carlo, Iván, Larry, Sidek, y Boltfan 211. Cuídense mucho, saludos, y gracias por todo n.n

Se despide una vez más, deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris. Hasta la próxima!

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, es el mayor apoyo que pueden brindarnos a nosotros los escritores, y el mejor incentivo también.

PD2: Sí, a pesar de que al principio podría pensarse que Strider sería la última prueba, es decir, que se le enfrentaría en este capítulo, la verdad, se nota que no fue así, sin embargo, desde este punto en adelante, comienza la recta final hacia ese evento. Aún queda de Destinos Unidos 2, y prometo que escribiré la parte restante, lo mejor posible, muchas gracias, y hasta pronto.


	35. Un Último Adiós

Capítulo 35: Un Último Adiós

Bolt P.O.V.

_Observaba, estático, el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido mi mejor amigo, muerto ahora…por mi culpa. Aunque intentase buscar excusas o modos de pensar que dijeran lo contrario, sabía que por mí Chris había muerto, que en el fondo, se había sacrificado, entregando su vida a cambio de la mía._

_Comencé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando despertar de una pesadilla…pero claro, esto no era una pesadilla, era algo mucho más grave, profundo, y real. La sangre de Chris que manchaba una de mis patas, no era un mal sueño, ni tampoco generaba mi mente el desgarrador llanto que Jean producía, junto al cuerpo de quien había amado y perdido…por mi culpa. Me dolía, mucho, y sin embargo el dolor no era lo único que me llenaba en ese momento. También miedo, frustración, paranoia, la incertidumbre de no saber qué vendría ahora, de no saber lo que estaba pensando Bobby, o Jean, o cualquiera de los demás…sentía que en cualquier momento todos se girarían hacia mí, llenos de ira, y comenzarían a exclamar una y otra vez: "¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú lo has matado!"…y lo peor de todo, es que eso no sería una mentira. Mi mente se nubló por un momento, volviendo en el tiempo. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiese estado un paso más lejos, cuando el Guardián arrojó esa espina hacia mí? ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese agachado? Saltaba, esquivando la espina, en medio de los gritos eufóricos de mis amigos, viendo al Guardián caer, caer para siempre. Luego corría hacia Mittens, la abrazaba, la besaba, y Chris se acercaba a Jean a paso lento, claramente nervioso. Luego de que todos nos tranquilizábamos, Chris abrazaba a Jean y le decía lo que sentía por ella. Todos nos sorprendíamos, y entonces Jean le confesaba que el amor era mutuo, que ella también lo amaba. Entonces se daban un cálido beso, realmente felices, al igual que nosotros. Aliviado, y realmente feliz y optimista, extendía mi pata hacia el lado, para abrazar a mi amada Mittens y hacer lo mismo con ella…pero ella ya no estaba allí. Ni ella, ni nadie más, sólo estaba yo, de pie en medio de la oscuridad, oyendo susurros que en verdad no decían nada, pero, de golpe, mi mente volvía a la realidad. Yo no esquivé esa espina, no me agaché, ni tampoco Chris pudo abrazar y besar a Jean una vez que ella lo hubiese correspondido. Nada de eso había pasado, sólo había sido un escape momentáneo de mi cerebro, imaginando con lujo de detalles una realidad que ahora se me antojaba tan extremadamente lejos, y a la vez casi tangible, casi a mi alcance…un solo movimiento, un salto, un paso más, y aquella espina no se habría clavado en mi pata. Chris no habría tenido que morir frente a mí, y frente a sus amigos, frente a la chica que amaba en secreto, si yo hubiese reaccionado un poco más rápido,…o un poco antes. Las cosas comenzaban a empeorar, y sin embargo, me sentía impotente, pues lo único que podía hacer era seguir mi…nuestra misión, detener a Strider…pero sin Chris, las cosas se complicaban, demasiado, nuestra energía emocional decaía a cada segundo, recordando, viendo en nuestras mentes una y otra vez lo sucedido hace unos momentos, definitivamente…no íbamos a lograrlo, no sin estar todos juntos…_

Scott P.O.V.

_Desperté lentamente, bostezando y estirándome, buscando con mi patita la pelotita con la que jugábamos mis padres y yo. Me decepcioné un poco al notar que no estaba, y otro poco más cuando recordé que no estaba en casa, sino en aquel lugar donde me había dejado aquel señor hecho de metal, no sin antes haberme dado una pastillita, que me dijeron que eran gomitas de menta. La comí emocionado, pero luego de eso, sólo recuerdo que me dio mucho sueño, por lo que no pude mantenerme despierto mucho más. Había despertado hace poco, tan sólo hace unos momentos, y la verdad se me había olvidado cuánto tiempo dormí. Estaba en una jaula gris, muy fría, que me hizo querer tener a mamá a mi lado para abrazarme y abrigarme, pero ella no estaba conmigo…ni ella ni papá. Me estiré un poco más, cuando el señor de metal vino a buscarme. Abrió la jaula y me tomó de la pata, comenzando a caminar hacia un pasillo muy largo._

_Tomado de la pata del señor hecho de metal, caminamos hacia una habitación bastante amplia. ¿Por qué me llevaría allí? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que había sido amable conmigo, y algo me decía que me llevaba junto a papi y mami, por lo que no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia, y, al parecer por lo bien que me estaba portando, me entregó aquel señor un helado, el que comencé a comer rápidamente, muy feliz._

Synth.-Objetivo cumplido dentro del plazo de tiempo estipulado. Misión cumplida satisfactoriamente.-_dijo mientras me tomaba y me dejaba sobre su lomo.-_

Scott.-¿Sabe? Mami y papi me dijeron que no tenía que hablar con desconocidos, y al principio usted me daba miedo, pero es muy amable, gracias…¿Cuándo veré a papi?-_pregunté mientras lamía mi helado.-_

Synth.-Desconozco esa información.-_finalmente llegamos frente a una puerta muy grande, la que abrió con una pata, con tranquilidad.-_

Scott.-¿Aquí están mis padres?-_lentamente me sujeté del lomo de aquel señor, para comenzar a descender por él hasta el piso, pero mientras lo hacía, por sostenerme, mi helado cayó al piso, quebrándose su cono. Instintivamente, me senté y empecé a llorar, muy triste.-_Mi heladito…

Synth.-Directiva para el objetivo: Guardar silencio.-_se acercó a mí y tomó mi pata, haciéndome caminar hacia el centro de la habitación.-_

Scott.-¿Me dará otro helado?-_lo miré con los ojos húmedos, tallándomelos mientras suspiraba, tranquilizándome un poco el hecho de saber que me darían otro helado.-_

Synth.-Negativo.

Scott.-Pero…pero…mi heladito, no pude-

X.-Guarda silencio, niño, no somos tu niñera.-_dijo una voz que me asustó mucho desde la oscuridad.-_

Scott.-¿Usted es amigo de mami y papi?-_pregunté encogiéndome un poco, sintiendo miedo de ese señor.-_

X.-No, no soy amigo de tus padres, y apenas vengan por ti, los mataré.

Synth.-Esa no es la directiva.-_dio un paso al frente.-_

X.-Tú no te metas, robot, estoy hablando con el niño.-_gruñó un poco, saliendo a la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Al principio pensé que era de color gris y negro, pero luego me di cuenta que llevaba puesto un "traje", como le decía papá, era algo que cubría su cuerpo, llevaba una especie de cinta alrededor del estómago, donde tenía varias cositas interesantes, una de ellas tenía una forma bastante extraña, que me llamó la atención de inmediato. Llevaba también algo que le cubría la cabeza, dejando sólo dos círculos para que pudiera ver, y hablar, aunque no entendía cómo podía hablar con eso puesto.-_¿Scott, cierto?

Scott.-Así me llamo, señor.-_suspiré aliviado de que fuera un perrito, porque por un momento pensé que iba a ser un monstruo muy feo, con dientes y uñas largas.-_¿Qué es lo que tiene allí?-_pregunté extendiendo mi pata hacia lo que me había llamado tanto la atención.-_

X.-¿Esto?-_tomó el objeto y lo alzó para que pudiera verlo mejor, y, aunque pude ver su forma, no entendía aún lo que era.-_Es un arma de fuego, sirve para disparar…

Synth.-Misión cumplida. Sistemas en estado de reposo.-_se levantó, y caminando hasta un rincón de la habitación, se sentó allí.-_

X.-Bueno, como te decía, esto es un arma de fuego, pero sólo las manipulamos nosotros, y créeme que nos darán una gran ventaja sobre tus padres y sus amigos…

Scott.-¿Ventaja? Pero si ellos son buenos…¿Por qué les quiere hacer daño, señor?

X.-¡Me llamo Zero, niño, no señor, así que llámame por mi nombre!-_exclamó golpeando el piso frente a mí con el "arma de fuego".-_

Scott.-_retrocedí de un salto, realmente asustado, temblando mientras me acurrucaba.-_S-Sí señor Zero…lo siento…

Zero.-Así está mejor. Como te decía, tener estas armas nos da una gran ventaja a la hora de aniquilar a Bolt, pero aún no entiendo por qué Strider no nos ha permitido ir por él…-_suspiró, sentándose, con gesto similar al que mami puso cuando quebré el florero de la tía Penny.-_

Scott.-Quizás porque él es un señor bueno.-_dije sonriendo, bastante esperanzado en que fuera así.-_Y creo que-_en ese momento, de la cinta del señor Zero, comenzó a sonar un repetitivo timbre, por lo que él tomó una suerte de cajita pequeña, presionando un par de botones en esta, para luego, quitarse el casco, revelando en su rostro una gran sonrisa.-_

Zero.-Dime pequeño, ¿Tú conocías a Chris?

Scott.-Sí, yo quiero mucho a mi tío Chris.-_sonreí emocionado, agitando la colita.-_¿Él está aquí?

Zero.-No te voy a mentir, chico, tu querido tío pasó a mejor vida, jeje…

Scott.-_ladeé la cabeza, confundido.-_¿Pasó a mejor vida? ¿Eso significa que el tío Chris es rico?

Zero.-_suspiró, poniendo su pata sobre su rostro.-_No, no lo entiendes…

Scott.-¿Entonces ahora vive en una casa muy grande?-_pregunté, pensando en todo lo que se me ocurría, que en verdad no era mucho.-_

Zero.-No…bueno, sólo te diré que tu tío ya se fue de este mundo.-_sonrió, sentándose frente a mí…aunque algo en su modo de sonreír me daba miedo, no era como las sonrisas de papi o de mami, o de tío Chris, ni de tío Bobby, ni tampoco de la tía Luna…no se parecía a ninguna de aquellas sonrisas, lo que me tenía un poquito nervioso.-_

Scott.-_sonriendo, finalmente deduje lo que él quería decir, por lo que me paré sobre las patitas traseras, emocionado.-_¿Tío Chris vive en el espacio?

Zero.-¡Woah! ¿Qué?-_usó un tono bastante agudo, lo que me hizo sonreír, pues estaba seguro que su mal humor había desaparecido cuando yo contesté correctamente a lo que él había dejado como una pregunta…o al menos hasta donde yo podía saber.-_

Scott.-Que si tío Chris se fue al espacio, a vivir a la luna…con uno de esos trajes que usan los espacionautas…

Zero.-Es Astronautas, niño…y no, no fue al espacio…-_dio un bufido, exhalando una gran cantidad de aire frente a mi rostro.-_¿No entiendes, verdad?...Ah…si no hubiese fracasado en encontrar a Jean y a ese tonto cuando me dijeron que lo hiciera, no me tendrían de niñera…

Scott.-Señor, no entiendo…¿Mi tío Chris no se fue al espacio?-_sacudí un poco la cabeza.-_

Zero.-_suspiró nuevamente.-_Tu tío Chris está muerto, hasta donde me dijeron, se fue al salvar a tu papá del Guardián…

Scott.-Pero…pero…¿Muerto? ¿Cómo…cómo es eso?-_bajé la cabeza, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, que hasta cierto punto todavía no lograba entender.-_

Zero.-Ya te lo he dicho, Strider hizo que se enfrentaran al Guardián, un experimento con plantas, y al parecer tu tío no sobrevivió, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tus padres se le unirán muy pronto…también tu tío Bobby, y Luna…por ella es una lástima, al verdad es que es muy bonita, y me habría gustado salir con ella…pero bueno, ya sabes, si te enfrentas a Strider, te enfrentas a tu muerte.-_hizo sonar su pata.-_

Scott.-_me acurruqué lentamente, tal como mami me acurrucaba junto a ella cuando dormíamos, temblando un poco.-_Pero…pero…papá va a rescatarme, ¿Verdad?...Quiero verlo…quiero estar con él, con él y con mami, y con mis tíos…

Zero.-No lo sé, eso depende de si Strider los dejará vivir de ahora en adelante, pero creo que no…sin embargo, no tienes que preocuparte, pequeño, Synth y yo vamos a cuidar muy bien de ti, jejeje…-_sonrió ampliamente.-_

Scott.-¿Cuidarme? Pero…no…a…a mi me agrada más el señor Junior…él me enseñó muchas cosas…

Zero.-Oh, Junior, lo olvidaba…bueno, también nos haremos cargo de él, niño, descuida, no vamos a dejar ningún cabo suelto.-_se apoyó en una mesita de madera, riendo fuertemente.-_Ahora, Synth, ¿Por qué no le muestras a nuestro pequeño invitado dónde va a quedarse?.-_con una pata señaló una cajita, pero muy grande, casi parecía una jaula con forma de cajita.-_

Synth.-Afirmativo.-_apenas dijo eso, se levantó, y, acercándose a mí, me levantó de una pata, para luego comenzar a caminar, cargándome en el aire.-_

Scott.-Señor…señor…¿Le dirá a papi y a mami que estoy aquí?-_pregunté triste, suspirando.-_

Synth.-Negativo.-_sin decir nada más, me lanzó dentro de aquella cajita, cubriendo la tapa con un seguro, mientras yo me acercaba a la parte del frente, donde habían unos palitos de metal que me impedían salir de allí.-_

Scott.-_me asusté mucho, y abrazando un osito de peluche desgastado que allí estaba, me recosté contra los palitos.-_Papá…tengo miedo…por favor, ven a buscarme…

Zero.-No te esfuerces, Scott, no va a venir, y si logra hacerlo, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de él, personalmente.-_rió, y dejó dentro de aquella…jaula, un pocillo con comida, y otro con agua.-_Y si van a venir, más les vale que sea rápido, no quiero quedarme cuidando niños por siempre…y menos en la habitación de la ex mano derecha…pobre Jean, pero ella lo quiso.-_suspiró, y luego se alejó, perdiéndose de mi vista.-_

Scott.-_suspiré, y abracé aquel oso tan fuerte como podía, asustado. ¿De verdad el tío Chris había muerto?...¿Mis padres volverían por mí?...Sí, seguro lo harían…tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero guardaba la esperanza de que, en cualquier momento, aparecerían mis padres por la puerta principal de aquella habitación, sonriendo, corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme, y yo a ellos. Pero estaba seguro de que lo lograrían. Papá era muy valiente y fuerte, así como mamá…todos ellos eran fuertes, pero…pero sin el tío Chris…no podía imaginar que de verdad se había dormido para siempre, sino, tomarlo como si fuera una broma…una mala broma que quería hacerme el señor Zero, porque yo sabía que el tío Chris era tan fuerte como papá, y que no podían haberle ganado…al menos no…al menos no los malos…_

Bolt P.O.V.

Bobby.-_arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su hermano, de pronto me embistió, lanzándome contra la pared, gruñendo.-_Tú…fue tu culpa, por ti Chris murió, por ti fue que tuvo que sacrificarse…¡¿Tú lo vales?-_golpeó potentemente mi mejilla de un puñetazo, haciendo que me diera de rostro contra el frío y metálico muro, dejándome bastante mareado el impacto.-_¡Tú-

Jean.-_tan repentinamente como Bobby se había levantado, ella saltó sobre él, asiendo su cuerpo con gran esfuerzo hacia atrás, lanzándolo contra la baranda, con los ojos llorosos.-_Esto no fue culpa de nadie, Bobby…de nadie, el Guardián-

Bobby.-Entonces es tu culpa…tú creaste a esa cosa y jamás nos advertiste de lo que podía hacer, ¿Ahora, te das cuenta de las consecuencias de que hayas ayudado a ese monstruo?-_gruñó, acercándose a ella, comenzando Jean a respirar pesadamente, como si aquel comentario la hubiese herido mucho…pero algo en su mirada, me decía que de algún modo, le dolía, porque…para ella, lo que Bobby acababa de decir, era cierto.-_

Jean.-Yo…yo…-_suspiró-_Tú no puedes acusar a nadie de lo que sucedió, nosotros, todos…todos perdimos a alguien muy importante, tú perdiste a tu hermano…así como yo al único que he amado en mi vida…y…lo perdí por mi propia obra…¿Sabes cómo me afecta eso?...

Bobby.-No me interesa, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces tú hiciste que muriera, tú-

Mittens.-_saltó en medio de ambos, llorando.-_¡Basta! ¡Basta ya, por favor! ¿Es esto lo que Chris hubiese querido, que comenzaran a pelearse y a echarse la culpa de su muerte entre todos? ¡No! Él habría querido que nos mantuviésemos unidos, que fuéramos fuertes, todos juntos, como compañeros…por favor, Bobby…-_suspiró, tomando su pata, con los ojos húmedos.-_Él era tu hermano…sé cuánto te duele, a todos nos duele mucho…pero esta no es la forma de salir adelante…este no es el modo en el que debemos comportarnos…

Bobby.-_alzó una pata, la que luego azotó contra el piso, gritando…sin embargo, una vez levantó la cabeza, notamos que ya ese odio, esa desenfrenada ira que lo había poseído se había desvanecido, dando paso ahora a una profunda, pero no peligrosa tristeza. Un amargo sollozo escapó de su garganta, el que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logró reprimir. Con el dorso de una pata se secó las lágrimas.-_…Yo…está bien Mittens…tú…tienes razón, ya imagino lo que Chris estaría diciéndome si me viera hablar así…perdona, sólo fue un momento de…de…-_suspiró.-_Olvídenlo, no tengo excusa…pero…gracias por seguir conmigo de todos modos.-_dijo suavemente, mientras extendía sus patas a nosotros. Mittens, Rhino, Luna, y finalmente yo, nos acercamos a darle un abrazo de apoyo y comprensión, el que Bobby recibió con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que las cosas comenzaban a normalizarse, o al menos, a doler un poco menos. Chris se había ido, pero aún éramos más que un grupo, más que amigos, éramos una familia…y teníamos una misión.-_…Yo…quizás deberíamos…seguir…me es…me es muy doloroso estar en este lugar…pero Bolt…voy a llevármelo.-_dijo decidido, acercándose a Chris, suspirando.-_Hermano…te llevaré a casa, lo prometo.

Mittens.-Bobby…siento…siento mucho tener que decirte esto…pero no podemos llevarnos a Chris…-_dijo en una voz suave, sus ojos reflejaban una tierna, pero profunda mezcla de tristeza.-_

Bobby.-Pero…no, no puedo dejarlo aquí, él es mi hermano, el can que cambió mi vida, quien me dio una oportunidad aún cuando no la merecía…él es mucho más que un amigo, mucho más que un mejor amigo…él es mi familia, y no sería capaz de llamarme hermano suyo, si lo dejara aquí así como así…-_su tono de voz sonaba quebrado, pero decidido, reflejando el profundo miedo que sentía de perder a quien había sido su familia desde hace mucho tiempo.-_

Bolt.-Bobby…Mittens, quizás podamos-

Jean.-No, Bolt…lamento mucho todo esto, pero no podemos llevarnos a Chris…si de verdad quieren detener a Strider, no sabemos…y no…ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que él tendrá preparado más adelante, pero…lo más probable es que en algún momento necesitaremos ir rápido, y de manera ágil…tendríamos…que dejarlo allí hasta ese punto…y luego…seguir sin él…-_bajó las orejas, intentando contener las lágrimas.-_

Bobby.-Eso no me importa, es mucho mejor algo que nada, no dejaré que Chris se quede aquí, y lo dejemos atrás como…como…

J.J.-¿Basu-

Luna.-Guarda silencio, perro.-_dijo ella muy seria, con la cabeza baja de modo que no se veían sus ojos llorosos, pero se hacía bastante notorio que estaba llorando, por el tono de voz que usó.-_

Michelle.-La loba tiene razón, no podemos llevárnoslo, terminaríamos dejándolo en un sitio incluso peor que este si seguimos, entonces-

Rhino.-Pero Michelle…sabes que a los héroes caídos se les debe hacer un gran homenaje, se les debe despedir con todas las glorias que ganaron durante su vida, sus logros, lo que aprendimos de ellos…-_saltó sobre un pequeño panel de control eléctrico, levantándose sobre las patas traseras, añadiendo en tono simbólico.-_Él fue nuestro amigo y nuestro compañero, nos acompañó en la misión más difícil que habíamos tenido, no se rindió cuando se vio en líos, cuando supo que estábamos en este lugar, él siempre quiso seguir adelante, y lo recordaremos siempre como lo que fue: Un héroe. Gracias por todo, Chris…y gracias por demostrarnos…-_de pronto comenzó a llorar, pero se secó las lágrimas, parándose firme, decididamente.-_Por demostrarnos, tal como Bolt…que no se necesitan súper poderes para ser más que un héroe…

Bobby.-_se acercó a Chris, y extendió su pata hacia mí, para luego abrazarme.-_

Bolt.-Bobby, lo siento…esto fue mi-

Bobby.-No lo fue. Eso creí yo al principio, pero…bueno…

Bolt.-_confundido, lo interrogué con la mirada, ladeando la cabeza.-_

Bobby.-Estuve pensando…no fue tu culpa, en serio…es más, tú salvaste a Chris antes que él a ti, si tú no hubieras ido a salvarlo, probablemente habría ido yo, o Luna, o Mittens…o cualquiera de nosotros…y sin embargo, Chris habría terminado sacrificándose por uno de nosotros de cualquier manera…debo agradecerte…que lo hayas salvado…independientemente de si vivió o no, pero…tú lo salvaste, y recibiste esa espina por ser tan valiente como él en una situación así…gracias, Bolt.-_sonrió levemente y me extendió la pata.-_Gracias, de todo corazón.

Bolt.-_aliviado tras escuchar eso, lo miré, y luego estreché su pata.-_Cómo deseo que hubiese-

Bobby.-¿Vivido? Sí…todos nosotros lo deseamos…pero en vez…en vez de lamentarnos tanto del modo en que lo perdimos…es mejor que recordemos siempre, el motivo por el cual lo hicimos, el motivo por el cual lo perdimos. Para salvarte a ti, para que puedas completar la misión que ya acarreabas desde antes, en nombre tuyo, de Mittens, de todos nosotros…y en especial…en nombre de Chris, en honor a él…él hubiera querido que detuviéramos a Strider, aún sin él a nuestro lado…pero…pero…-_se acercó a Chris, y lo abrazó con suavidad con una pata.-_Pero es difícil, Chris…sin ti ya no somos lo mismo, jamás volveremos a ser lo que fuimos antes…-_suspiró, bajando la cabeza unos segundos, tomando aire.-_s-sin embargo…y a pesar de que ya no lo tengamos físicamente junto a nosotros…sé que su alma y su corazón permanecerán con nosotros para siempre, más allá de la muerte.-_dijo solemnemente, suspirando nuevamente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa.-_No olvidaré todo lo que me has enseñado, hermano…te quiero…y espero…espero de todo corazón puedas ser feliz donde estás ahora…-_lentamente, deslizó su pata hasta el trozo de viga, suspirando, pero Jean lo detuvo.-_

Jean.-Bobby…sé cuán importante es esto para ti…pero…pero no sé si de verdad quieras hacer eso…

Bobby.-Lo quiero en verdad, Jean…sí, estoy decidido a seguir…pero no puedo dejarlo así.-_dijo indicando con un dedo la viga.-_Déjame…retirarla, ¿Sí?

Jean.-_se acercó a Luna, y le susurró algo, luego ella se llevó a J.J., a Rhino y a Michelle a un rincón, yendo con ellos.-_…Está bien, Bobby…pero te ayudaré.-_se acercó, y, entre ambos, sujetaron fuertemente la viga, tirando de ella con toda su fuerza, mas no era suficiente, por lo que, sin demora alguna, Mittens y yo nos acercamos también, sosteniendo la viga entre los cuatro, jalándola una y otra vez, todos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, tras arduos minutos de esfuerzo, la viga comenzó a desprenderse de la pared, y, rápidamente, empezó a deslizarse sola hacia abajo y hacia adelante, en diagonal, por su gran peso. Tirando un poco más, al fin habíamos conseguido retirarla por completo, lo que provocó que Chris cayera al piso, en una posición mucho más honorable, acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.-_

Luna.-_conteniendo las lágrimas, les estaba hablando a Rhino, a Michelle y a J.J. para que no vieran lo que sucedía, sin embargo, una vez terminamos, y oyó ella el hueco sonido que produjo la viga al caer, desprendiéndose, volvió con nosotros, junto a los demás.-_¿Es…el adiós?...-_secó sus lágrimas con una pata.-_Chris…

Mittens.-_extendió su pata hacia ella, mientras todos nos sujetábamos de las patas alrededor de nuestro amigo, cerrando los ojos. Se produjo entonces un silencio especial, pero no uno que hiriera, sino que poco a poco iba haciéndose menos denso, menos negativo…casi podía sentirse allí el espíritu de Chris, sonriéndonos. Aún teníamos una misión…e íbamos a cumplirla…no sólo en nombre nuestro…sino en nombre de nuestro amigo caído en batalla, aquel que en numerosas ocasiones había demostrado ser más que un amigo…tal como dijo Rhino…despedíamos a quien había sido más que un héroe.-_

_Solemnemente, le dimos nuestro último adiós._

-Narrador P.O.V.-

Y así, mientras Bolt y sus amigos sufrían su gran pérdida, en otro sitio de aquel complejo, se halla frente a un monitor, cierto Husky Siberiano, observando a través de una cámara de vigilancia lo que acontecía.

Strider.-_acercó su pata a un panel táctil, y, sin hacer gesto alguno, presionó un sector de este, marcando con una cruz roja un cuadro con una imagen, al lado de esta, decía "Chris".-_Tal como esperaba…todo marcha de acuerdo a los planes.-_su acompañante, una Collie de ojos color esmeralda, suspiraba, anotando en un pequeño cuaderno un par de apuntes.-_

Collie.-Señor, ¿No…no le da…pena, toda esta situación?...Digo…mire cómo están sus amigos…-_señaló en el monitor, la ronda de animales, tomados de las patas, y con los ojos cerrados.-_

Strider.-Son inferiores, su destino es desaparecer del mundo, más tarde o más temprano.-_sinceramente, para Strider aquella Collie jamás sería lo que Jean fue para él…no era su mano derecha, pero sí una asistente de alto rango. Y aún así, incluso en la parte más oscura de su ser, Strider sabía que iba a extrañar a Jean. ¿Le había tomado afecto? Era posible, pero fue una idea que desechó de su mente sin vacilar, cruzándose de patas.-_Y si anticipo sus débiles e inferiores mentes correctamente…sé que seguirán sin él.-_permaneció serio.-_

Collie.-Entiendo…¿Y…ahora planea quitarles la vida a todos?-_preguntó, notoriamente preocupada.-_

Strider.-No. Aún tenemos varias sorpresas para nuestros…héroes…-_hizo una mueca, y luego, aún sobre dos patas, comenzó a alejarse, pensando en ir por un café, sin darle ninguna importancia a todo el dolor que estaba viendo reflejado en el semblante de aquel grupo, a través del monitor.-_Y Elizabeth…dile a la unidad de Stalkers, que tienen una misión. Que se reporten en la sala de convenciones en diez minutos.-_dijo fríamente, sin voltear. Lo último que pensó, mientras salía de la habitación, era que quizás tomaría su café con crema.-_

_Y sin embargo, cinco minutos después de que Strider se retiró, uno de los monitores comenzó a mostrar una alerta. Se leía en grandes letras rojas: "PRECAUCIÓN, CONTAMINACIÓN BIOLÓGICA. POSITIVO". El mensaje duró varios minutos, y, aún después de que los chicos salieran, tras quince minutos, cabizbajos de aquella sala, aún seguía parpadeando en el monitor._

_Y mientras salían de aquella sala, una nueva amenaza avanzaba hacia ellos, acechando…buscando una nueva víctima. _

-Chapter´s End.-

Hola, primero que nada, lamento mucho la demora por este capítulo…últimamente he tenido cosas que hacer, y no he podido escribir con tranquilidad, pero regularizaré las actualizaciones, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia, en especial a Diego, a Carlo, y a Iván, así como más recientemente a Sidek y a Doky, les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo n.n

Nos estamos viendo amigos, ¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: No olviden dejar sus reviews, por favor, son el mejor apoyo para nosotros los escritores.


	36. Acechados

Capítulo 36: Acechados

Bolt P.O.V.

_Nos adentramos a paso lento a una especie de almacén, pero realmente grade…más que un almacén parecía una bodega industrial, y, a pesar de que tenía muy poca iluminación, me atrevía a decir que las cajas que estaban por doquier, traían (O habían traído) dentro, munición, e implementos militares, como explosivos. De cualquier modo no podríamos saberlo, pues las cajas que allí habían eran de muy gran tamaño, tanto, que apenas alcanzábamos a divisar el techo (Aunque claro, eso podía deberse a que nosotros no teníamos tanta altura como un humano). El techo parecía estar sostenido por varias vigas cruzadas, incluso, a la distancia, me pareció ver una grúa de carga, o al menos el garfio de esta, pero tan vieja que muy probablemente, ya no servía._

Bobby.-_con una pata se estaba secando un par de lágrimas, tomando aire.-_

Bolt.-_al notar lo que él hacía, me le acerqué y puse mi pata sobre su hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza.-_Descuida…

Bobby.-Si tan sólo pudiera-_en ese instante se detuvo, pues Jean iba pasando a su lado, con algo en una pata…algo bastante familiar.-_¿Eso es…?

Jean.-_asintió con la cabeza lentamente, girándose hacia él.-_Sí…-_alzó la pata, mostrando claramente lo que estaba llevando: Los anteojos de Chris. Me pareció un gesto bastante simbólico, por lo que asentí, una vez más conteniendo las lágrimas, al igual que Bobby, quien le dedicó a Jean una triste sonrisa.-_

Bobby.-Ya veo…gracias Jean, estoy seguro de que él estaría feliz con eso.-_sonrió ya de un modo más animado, acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.-_

Mittens.-_me abrazó viendo a Bobby, suspirando, mientras lamía mi mejilla.-_Tranquilo, orejón, ya saldremos de esta…tú me enseñaste que podemos salir adelante sin importar las dificultades…-_reposó su cabeza suavemente sobre mi hombro, la que yo besé sin demora.-_

Bolt.-Gracias Mittens…es difícil seguir, pero lo voy a lograr…por ti, por nuestro hijo…por Chris…por todos nosotros, te prometo que no me rendiré hasta haber derrotado a Strider.-_dije mirándola con decisión, asintiendo con la cabeza para reafirmar lo que le estaba prometiendo a ella, y a mí mismo.-_

Luna.-Y por Penny, Bolt, no olvides a tu persona.-_dijo ella, que nos había alcanzado, junto a J.J., Rhino, y Michelle.-_Bueno, tu persona, y todas las demás también…yo no quiero ver que el futuro de personas como James caiga en las patas de Strider.-_agregó con un tono de preocupación, mirando a la nada, como si estuviera viendo allí a su persona, incluso, parecía que estaba imaginando que él la llamaba, pues alzó las orejas, en señal de alerta, mientras arqueaba el lomo, en clara posición de lanzarse a correr tras su querido humano. Tras recordar a Penny, exhalé un profundo suspiro. Ciertamente la extrañaba, mucho, y quería sentir su cálido abrazo, al menos una vez más…pero sabía que Penny no estaba allí, estaba en extremo lejos, y la idea de pensar que estaba abandonado nubló mi mente por unos momentos, haciéndome sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, la que se alivió sólo una vez Mittens puso su pata sobre este, más precisamente donde se encontraba mi corazón, besando ese sector. La miré unos momentos, desconcertado, mientras ella ronroneaba y besaba mi pecho, dejando ahora su cabeza sobre el lugar en el que antes había estado su pata, mirándome con unos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de ilusión y ternura…llenos de amor por mí. Suspiré, dejando escapar una lágrima, y la atraje a mí, ya sonriente.-_

Bolt.-Gracias amor…necesitaba eso.-_dije sinceramente.-_

Mittens.-No me lo agradezcas, orejón, si tú estás bien, por consiguiente yo voy a estarlo.-_dijo ella con una muy amplia sonrisa, abrazándome, escapando juntos por un momento del mundo, sumiéndonos en los ojos del otro, cargados de afecto y comprensión. La besé con suavidad, y, aunque sabía que Luna estaba viéndome, también sabía que ella no iba a separarnos, incluso, estaba seguro de que nos sonreía. Finalmente separamos nuestro beso, y rompimos ese mágico momento, que fue nuestro refugio.-_¿Listo?

Bolt.-Listo.-_hice sonar mi cuello, tal como Rhino lo había hecho cuando nos conocimos, y yo le había advertido del peligro que nos esperaba en nuestro viaje, lo que me causó una leve risa, rememorando ese acontecimiento muy agraciadamente.-_

Rhino.-Bolt, ¿Estás bien?-_preguntó moviendo una pata frente a mi rostro, habiéndose subido sobre mi lomo.-_

Bolt.-¿Eh?...Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien Rhino, sigamos.-_suspiré, y comencé a caminar lentamente…bueno, la verdad es que pretendía hacerlo, pero él me detuvo.-_

Rhino.-Bolt, ¿Podrías llevar a Michelle un momento?...Ella…está muy cansada…-_bajó la cabeza, apenado por esa petición.-_

Bolt.-Por supuesto Rhino, no hay problema.-_me agaché, hasta el punto en que me comenzaron a doler las rodillas, por lo que simplemente me terminé echando en el piso metálico, mientras Michelle escalaba por mi lomo dificultosamente, con la ayuda de Rhino.-_

Michelle.-Muchas gracias, perro…-_dijo mientras se subía sobre mi cabeza.-_…Digo, Bolt…disculpa, no volverá a pasar…

Bolt.-¿Cómo dices?-_pregunté más que confundido.-_

Michelle.-Nada, es sólo que…los pocos canes que he conocido, digamos que no me tratan muy bien…pero ustedes me…me…agradan.-_dijo lo último en un tono extraño, incluso invadió mi mente la idea de que le molestaba decir algo así, pero luego terminé desechándola tan rápido como había aparecido en mi cerebro. Sonreí ampliamente.-_

Bolt.-Descuida, nosotros no vamos a tratarte mal…¿Por qué iríamos a hacerlo?

Mittens.-Sí, pero es mejor que te cuides, ¿Eh, hámster? Tengo unas garras muy filosas debajo de estas patas, así que…más te vale que no hagas sufrir a nuestro roedor.-_dijo alzando una pata hacia ella, como si estuviera mostrándole sus garras. Ella dio un paso atrás, asustada, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rhino. Luego de eso, Mittens se volteó, y me guiñó un ojo.-_

Rhino.-Ella no va a hacerlo, gata, me ama como yo la amo a ella, y vamos a ser realmente felices juntos, jejeje.

Michelle.-Sí…muy felices juntos…por un muy largo tiempo, ¿No es cierto?.-_rió nerviosamente.-_

Rhino.-Como dicen en las telenovelas, sí, nos amaremos por toda la eternidad, y aún después de ella…-_dijo en un tono bastante solemne, además de grave.-_

Mittens.-_lo miró extrañada, y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, de poder, pues estaba sobre mi cabeza.-_¿Dónde oíste eso, Rhino?

Rhino.-En ese programa de humor que dan en la caja mágica, pero ya se me olvidó cómo se llamaba.-_rió suavemente, imitándolo Michelle, un par de segundos después.-_

Jean.-_de pronto, llegó corriendo hasta nosotros, igual que Bobby, extendiendo hacia nosotros una especie de posavasos metálico, con una luz en medio de este, y una expresión de preocupación.-_

Bolt.-¿Qué sucede, Jean? ¿Qué…qué es eso?-_pregunté viendo el objeto, curioso.-_

Jean.-Es un proyector, lo usan para-

J.J.-Luna, ¿Puedo hablar ya?-_preguntó con la cabeza baja, triste.-_

Luna.-_lo miró, sorprendida, para luego asentir con la cabeza, siendo ahora ella la triste, por el modo en que había ordenado a J.J. que guardara silencio.-_

Jean.-_los observó un momento, quizás uno demasiado largo, por lo que di un paso hacia ella, atrayendo su atención nuevamente.-_

Bolt.-Jean, nos estabas diciendo algo…-_susurré con suavidad, sin poder dejar de lado la pesada sensación que nos perseguía desde la habitación anterior.-_

Jean.-¿Qué?...¡Oh!...El proyector, transmite hologramas, es como un teléfono celular, pero no necesita batería, y además tiene enlace de imagen y audio…

Bolt.-Entonces, ¿Para qué nos habrán dejado esto? ¿Y quién?-_de pronto, el transmisor comenzó a emitir un chirrido, por lo que Jean me lo entregó, diciendo que seguramente era para mí. Asentí, y tomé el transmisor, algo curioso, mientras los demás se acercaban para ver la imagen, la que ya comenzaba a formarse. Finalmente, tras cesar aquel chirrido, y después de haber visto dos minutos de estática y líneas negras, apareció la imagen, en la que se veía a…-_Tú…

Strider.-_hablaba calmadamente.-_Se estarán preguntando cuál es el fin de esta transmisión…iría en "persona", a decírselo, pero lo cierto es que los superiores no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar así.-_eso hizo que yo gruñera levemente.-_En fin, no vivirán lo suficiente para ver a Scott.

Bolt.-Mientes…veré y rescataré a mi hijo de tus garras…¡Lo prometo!

Strider.-Si de verdad estás tan decidido a ello, entonces superarán mi pequeña…"Prueba".

Mittens.-¿Prueba? ¡Pero si dijiste que ya habíamos pasado la última! ¡Nuestro mejor amigo murió en ella!.-_exclamó fuertemente, furiosa, derramando un par de lágrimas.-_

Strider.-Es cierto, lo que vendrá a continuación para ustedes es una especie de obstáculo, más que otra cosa…y por cierto, un amigo suyo está causando problemas afuera del complejo, pero no se preocupen, Synth se encargará de él. Y de su grupo.

Bolt.-¿Grupo?...¿Qué quieres decir?-_pregunté frunciendo el ceño.-_

Strider.-Eso no importa por ahora. Mejor concéntrense en seguir con vida…si es que pueden.-_dijo con una voz que, sinceramente, me hizo sentir escalofríos. Luego de eso, se cortó la transmisión.-_

J.J.-¿O sea que llamó únicamente para dar miedo?...Porque vaya que le resultó.-_dijo temblando, mirando a su alrededor.-_

Luna.-Bolt, ¿A qué se refería con obstáculo?

Rhino.-¿Por qué no iríamos a sobrevivir?

Michelle.-¿Es que acaso quedan más pruebas?

Bobby.-¿Quién estaba causando problemas?

Luna.-¿Enviará a Synth contra nosotros?

Rhino.-¿Por qué hacemos tantas preguntas?

Bobby.-¿Qué hora es?

Jean.-¡Ya basta!-_exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.-_Tantas dudas no van a ayudar en nada, es mejor que estemos alerta, y sigamos avanzando. ¿Tengo razón?.-_nos miró a todos, seria, por lo que, algo avergonzados, asentimos, y comenzamos a caminar tras de ella.-_

Bolt.-_aún algo avergonzado, seguimos caminando hacia el único camino posible, formando una suerte de laberinto entre las cajas. En el techo, con una parpadeante luz rojiza, noté varias cámaras de vigilancia conectadas entre sí.-_Chicos, nos están vigilando…debemos ir con cuidado.

Bobby.-Siempre y cuando no nos aparezca una cosa enorme, con garras y dientes muy filosos, creo que estaremos bien.-_dijo en un tono algo dudoso.-_

Mittens.-En ese caso, nos sería realmente útil un…arma, ¿No creen?-_miró alrededor, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.-_

Jean.-Sí que lo sería, pero encontrar una no debe ser fácil, al menos en este lugar…si pudiéramos llegar al sector…amm…-_puso una pata sobre su cabeza, haciendo una mueca extraña…casi como una mueca de dolor. Preocupado, me acerqué a ella, y ya estaba extendiendo una pata hacia ella, cuando reaccionó.-_Descuida…no es nada…como les decía, deberíamos ir al sector C-56…según recuerdo es el lugar donde se abastece la unidad de Hunters…si llegáramos allí podríamos conseguir un arma de fuego…entre otras cosas…pero…pero…-_de pronto, la emoción que en su rostro se había dibujado, se desvaneció.-_

J.J.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?-_preguntó impaciente, pero una sola mirada de Luna hizo que se disculpara con una pata, susurrando "Lo siento".-_

Jean.-Pero para llegar allí tendríamos que atravesar el complejo de experimentación…

Rhino.-¿Complejo de experimentación?...¿O sea que allí-

Michelle.-Sí, Rhino, es un laboratorio enorme donde se guardan los virus, y algunos experimentos…

Bobby.-¿Expe…rimentos?-_tragó un poco de saliva, y, aunque no lo hice notar, también a mí me producía un gran escalofrío pensar en la cantidad de experimentos, y en verdad en cualquier cosa que pudieran almacenar en ese sector.-_

Bolt.-¿No hay ningún otro método?...Digo, ¿Es realmente necesario que tengamos un arma?...Porque la verdad es que no me gustaría tener que usar una…

J.J.-Yo podría usar una si me enseñan cómo, no tendría inconvenientes-

Luna.-Sería muy extraño que no te hicieras daño a ti mismo portando un arma, ¿Sabes?-_bufó levemente, haciendo sonar su cuello.-_

Rhino.-Jeje, pero si es necesario, podríamos usar un sable láser…o algo así, estoy seguro de que Chris habría preferido un sable láser.

Michelle.-Rhino. Primero: no creo que tu amigo de verdad haya creído que eso existe. Segundo: No me parece oportuno que digas algo así siendo que murió hace poco…y-

Rhino.-Sólo lo dije porque a Chris le gustaba mucho la ciencia, y es posible que hasta haya tenido un sable láser en su sótano, ¿No, chicos?-_sonrió levemente, mirándonos. Nosotros le devolvimos una sonrisa, no muy grande, pero sí sincera.-_

Jean.-Eso creo…de haber vivido, habría sido capaz de grandes cosas…-_suspiró, jugando con sus dedos.-_Yo...¿Seguimos?

Bolt.-Claro, Jean…vamos chicos, hora de moverse.-_y así, reanudamos nuestra marcha. Habíamos estado avanzando tranquilamente por espacio de unos dos minutos, cuando Luna de pronto se quedó quieta, con las orejas levantadas. No me percaté de su estado sino hasta que Mittens me tomó de la cola, susurrando mi nombre. Extrañado, me volteé, descubriendo que la mirada de Luna estaba perdida, como si sólo se estuviera centrando en una cosa, que no estaba viendo.-_¿Luna? ¿Estás-

Luna.-Shht.-_movió la oreja derecha, con una mirada ya en extremo centrada.-_

Rhino.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Oye-

Jean.-También lo oigo…-_dijo ella dando un salto, uniéndose al grupo inmediatamente, pues se había quedado atrás, por unos momentos.-_

J.J.-¿Oír qué? ¿Algo nos está siguiendo?-_de un salto, se giró completamente, temblando, retrocediendo tan rápidamente, y sin ver hacia dónde iba, que estuvo a punto de aplastar a Rhino con una pata, quien lo quedó mirando de un modo extraño, casi como si pensara que lo hizo a propósito…bueno, eso, o realmente le estaba asustando la actitud de Junior.-_

Bolt.-Esperen, ¿Qué?...¿Qué es lo que debería oír?-_sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de que ellas me respondieran. Un crujido llegó a mis oídos…¿Desde dónde? ¿Acaso desde aquellas cajas?...Era posible…pero más que eso, probable, ¿Un sonido proveniente de las cajas? Sí, pero…¿Acaso venía…desde dentro de las cajas? ¿O sería que algo estaba caminando por sobre ellas, y no lo estaba viendo?...O incluso, ¿Algo estaba corriendo por entre ellas, por entre el laberinto, chocando a momentos con las paredes?...No lo sabía, y sinceramente, tampoco quería quedarme mucho tiempo a a averiguarlo.-_Tenemos que irnos, ya…

Michelle.-¿Lo has oído, orejón?...¿Qué puede ser?

Mittens.-No lo sé, pero es claro que, sea lo que sea, no viene a ayudarnos…¡Vamos!-_su repentino grito hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos, y comenzáramos a avanzar a un paso muy rápido, rápido y nervioso, pero de pronto, volvimos a detenernos inesperadamente, cuando Luna profirió un quejido de dolor. Temeroso, volteé esta vez sólo mi cabeza hacia ella, mas, al ver que se estaba mirando una pata, con la cabeza ladeada, terminé girándome entero, acercándome cautelosamente.-_

Bolt.-¿Luna?...-_al ver que no respondía, corrí hacia ella, temiendo que algo le había pasado, algo realmente malo, mas, cuando llegué frente a ella, frenando atropelladamente, y todos los chicos se golpearon contra mi lomo, ella levantó la mirada hacia nosotros.-_

Luna.-…Me…he cortado…

Bobby.-¿Qué dices?...Luna, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, algo nos está acechando, y-

Luna.-Chicos, en serio…algo me ha cortado…no sé qué, pero…estoy segura de que algo se lanzó sobre mí, y me cortó.-_dijo en un tono inusualmente calmado, como si estuviera hablando de un conocido, en vez de sí misma.-_

Michelle.-¿Algo te cortó?...Cielos…¿Qué era? ¿Lo viste?-_preguntó casi sin aire, por lo rápido que había comenzado a respirar.-_

Luna.-No lo vi, sólo…chicos, tienen que creerme, yo no lo hice, algo me cortó…y era rápido…

Bobby.-¡Salgamos de aquí!-_tomó la pata de Luna, la que estaba sangrando, pues se veía era una herida profunda, y se echó a correr, con todos nosotros corriendo a su ritmo, sin importarnos ya qué era lo que estaba allí, pues, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a tenernos allí para abalanzarse sobre nosotros. Si nos manteníamos moviéndonos, no iba a poder atraparnos…¿Verdad?...-_

Bolt.-Vamos, chicos, estoy seguro de que-_sin embargo, fui interrumpido por un nuevo crujido, esta vez más cerca, como si nuestro persecutor se encontrara sobre una de las cajas a nuestro lado, corriendo, saltando ágilmente de caja en caja…pero…¿Era posible? ¿De verdad esa cosa…nos estaba siguiendo…o…o quizás…había más de una de ellas?...Y, claramente, surgió la duda más importante de todas: ¿A qué nos estábamos enfrentando?-_Necesitamos ir más rápido, esta zona está llena de cajas, tiene que haber una salida, pero mientras más recorramos de este laberinto, más cerca deberíamos estar del otro lado…

J.J.-A menos que estemos tomando el camino equivocado, porque en ese caso-

Luna.-¡Junior, cierra la boca!-_esa exclamación me hizo suspirar de alivio. Teníamos a nuestra Luna de vuelta.-_

Rhino.-¡Bolt! ¡Arriba, arriba!-_exclamó, dando saltos, por lo que instintivamente, miré hacia arriba, primero de nosotros, y nada. Sólo el techo, conformado por sus vigas metálicas, gruesas y cruzadas entre sí. Pero…pero sobre las cajas, vi una sombra. No sólo era una sombra, era un ser, un ser consciente, pues en su pata llevaba un objeto, y podría haber jurado, que aquel objeto era un radio. Intenté ver su rostro, pero no podía, sólo se veía una suerte de máscara cubriéndole el rostro, y el hocico. Lo miré unos momentos, y, por un segundo, supe que también me estaba mirando, pero luego, de un salto, desapareció de mi vista, perdiéndose en el contraste luz-oscuridad que se producía sobre las lámparas circulares que colgaban del techo. ¿Sería realmente esa cosa, un…un experimento? Claro, a simple vista se notaba que no era ni siquiera similar al Guardián, pero se movía excesivamente rápido, y algo en mi mente, me decía que había sido aquel mismo ser, quien hirió a Luna. La idea comenzó a hacerse cada vez más profunda, produciendo un eco, como si quisiera que me percatara de algo. Y finalmente, lo hice. "Va a atacar a Mittens", pensé de pronto, y, corriendo hacia ella, la así por la cola, jalando hacia atrás, sabiendo que eso debía de haberle dolido mucho, pero…fue justo a tiempo. El ser que tan sólo un segundo antes había visto persiguiéndonos sobre las cajas, había saltado desde estas, cayendo al piso, en el sector en el que estaría Mittens en ese momento, clavando con enorme fuerza una garra metálica en el piso, y, aunque este era de metal, fue el golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesarlo, sin dificultad. Mittens profirió un grito de dolor y de terror, pero, antes de que aquel sujeto pudiera reaccionar, y antes incluso de que yo me diera cuenta, me encontraba en el aire, acercándome a él muy rápidamente. Y, apenas alcancé el piso, le descargué, debajo de la cabeza, un feroz cabezazo, que lo lanzó contra una caja, moviéndose lentamente, desorientado. Y aprovechando su estado, luego vino Bobby, quien sin dudarlo, le propinó un demoledor puñetazo, que lo dejó con la cabeza incrustada dentro de una caja, inmóvil.-_

J.J.-Oh, cielos…¿Está-

Bobby.-No, sólo aturdido.-_se acercó a aquel ser, y tomándolo firmemente, lo sacó de la caja, arrojándolo al piso, listo para comenzar a interrogarlo, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad no estaba aturdido, sino totalmente inconsciente.-_…Eh…creo que se me pasó la pata con este.

Jean.-Quítale la máscara, así sabremos lo que es.-_dijo ella en un tono suave, mirando a Bobby tranquilamente.-_

Michelle.-Pero si tú ayudabas a Strider…eras su mano derecha incluso, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas esto?-_señaló con una pata al atacante.-_

Jean.-…-_se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para luego suspirar.-_Lo siento…pero no recuerdo muchas cosas…es…es como si-_pero un nuevo crujido, proveniente esta vez de las cajas, cruzando el laberinto, resonó a la distancia.-_

Rhino.-¡Corran!-_exclamó avanzando lo más rápido que podía, pero Bobby no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, sujetó la máscara de nuestro atacante y comenzó a tirar de ella, mas no consiguió revomerla.-_

Bobby.-Rayos…vámonos, chicos.-_y, frunciendo el ceño, se echó a correr siguiéndolo todos nosotros sin demora alguna, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho, pues apenas había comenzado a correr, una sombra se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole un muy profundo corte en la mejilla. Dando un alarido, Bobby lanzó un puñetazo al aire, pero falló, volviendo aquella sombra a cortarlo, esta vez en el pecho, y de un modo aún más profundo.-_¡Agh!

X.-_pareció emitir un sonido extraño, no precisamente un grito, sino…la verdad es que no sabría definirlo, pero ciertamente no sonaba como una voz, lo que hizo que, detrás de mí, Junior comenzara a temblar, mordiéndose nerviosamente una pata. Y llegó a mordérsela tan fuerte que incluso dio un grito, cuando aquel ser se lanzó ahora hacia mí, profiriendo ese extraño tipo de chillido, que hacía que me dolieran los oídos. Apenas podía divisar cómo se movía de lado a lado, pero en un instante, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y entonces me agaché, moviéndome en diagonal hacia la derecha, dejando pasar de largo a aquel ser, notoriamente sorprendido por mi movimiento. Como en cámara lenta, giré sobre mí mismo apenas tuve un buen apoyo (El piso), y, dando un grito, le asesté una potente patada en el rostro, lanzándolo contra una caja, inconsciente.-_

Bolt.-_suspiré, temblando un poco por la emoción.-_Vaya…pa-parece que son-

Jean.-Rápidos, pero muy débiles…entonces-

Bobby.-Yo me encargo de ellos.-_dijo decidido, haciendo sonar sus patas una contra la otra.-_Soy resistente y golpeo fuerte, definitivamente…contendré a los que pueda, mientras, ustedes busquen la salida, y griten cuando la encuentren, ¿Está bien?...Bolt, ya noqueaste a uno, quedas a cargo del grupo…¡Vayan!

Rhino.-No, yo me quedo, ¡Voy a golpearlos a todos, van a ver con quién se enfrentan!-_exclamó, saltando sobre sus patas traseras, comenzando a agitar las delanteras.-_

Bolt.-No, Rhino, es muy peligroso que-

Jean.-Bolt, Bobby, es mejor que ustedes vigilen, Luna, Rhino, Michelle y Junior irán a buscar la salida…según recuerdo, hay un panel eléctrico al lado de la salida, tendrán que interrumpir el sistema.

Bobby.-Espera, Jean, tú también tienes que ir…

Jean.-Yo me quedaré, a pesar de ser hembra, soy una loba, y puedo resistir mucho daño…por favor, quiero desahogar mis sentimientos negativos como la pena…necesito hacer esto, ¿Sí?-_casi suplicó, bajando las orejas mientras suspiraba.-_

Rhino.-Bien…entonces creo…que iré con ellos, después de todo, alguien tiene que defender a la gata, ¿No?-_decididamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el laberinto, mientras Luna se nos acercaba, probablemente para protestar, pero la detuve con una pata, indicándole que debía hacerlo, pues era peligroso para ella que se mantuviera enfrentando a esas cosas. Sin protestar entonces, pero tampoco alegre, se retiró junto a los demás, corriendo.-_

Bobby.-Aquí vienen…estén atentos.-_y, para reafirmar sus palabras, una sombra cayó sobre él, pero Bobby, haciéndose atrás ágilmente, le propinó un puñetazo y un cabezazo, dejándolo tendido en el piso, sin moverse.-_

Bolt.-Bien hecho, Bobby.-_dije con una leve sonrisa, mientras me giraba para ver que Luna y Junior ya estaban combatiendo a otro de esos seres, incluso Jean lo hacía, pero como ella era más ágil, de un zarpazo podía dejarlos inconsciente. "Lucha bastante bien"_-_me dije, pero no pude centrarme por un largo rato en ese pensamiento, pues apenas Jean terminaba de noquear uno de nuestros enemigos, otro saltaba sobre mi lomo, comenzando a arañarme frenéticamente, profiriendo esos gritos…o chillidos, la verdad no era fácil diferenciarlos, y más aún cuando estaban llenándote de cortes el lomo. Adolorido, pero sin vacilar, me lancé contra el piso, rodando, aplastando a mi atacante con mi propio cuerpo, para luego darle un puñetazo en el cuello, sacándole el aire. Un segundo de ellos salió proyectado por los aires, al parecer lanzado por Bobby, cayendo justo sobre el que yo estaba enfrentando, quedando ambos fuera de combate. Mi lomo estaba sangrando levemente, pero no era de preocuparse, al menos no de momento. Lo que sí lo era en cambio, era el hecho de que nos estaban comenzando a acorralar, pues si bien no eran resistentes, sí eran muy rápidos, y de algún modo, con cada golpe que conseguían darnos, nos cortaban. Bobby, que luchaba fieramente contra unos cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo, ya tenía el cuerpo cubierto casi completamente de cortes, yo sólo tenía en el lomo, y Jean no parecía tener ninguno realmente. En ese momento Bobby sujetó firmemente a uno de ellos, y lo lanzó hacia arriba, haciéndolo estrellarse contra una caja, la que incluso se trisó, pero, para no volver a caer al lado de Bobby, se sujetó de una lámpara, iluminando el sector en el que nos encontrábamos. Y recién entonces pude ver con detenimiento cómo eran: Tenían el cuerpo cubierto por una especie de traje, pero no parecía sólido, sino bastante delgado, y aún así, tenía en ciertos sectores, armadura, como en los hombros y las rodillas. Tenían en el lomo también, una suerte de mochila, aunque esta era metálica, y tenía una antena pequeña, además de un tubo que llevaba hasta la máscara, al sector que cubría el hocico. El rostro, no era tanto más diferente, cubierto por una máscara con un visor que no permitía ver sus ojos, y con una luz roja proveniente desde dentro de este. Todo esto no era realmente peligroso, pero sí lo eran sus patas, donde tenían puestos guantes, pero con grandes y filosas garras, las que estaban conectadas con unos cables a las "mochilas", que llevaban. En la cintura llevaban un cinturón, pero en este se encontraban radios, granadas de humo, y una cuchilla, aunque lo único realmente peligroso que había, eran agujas, las que parecían estar cargadas en un tubo, el que seguramente se disparaba desde las patas de aquellos seres.-_¿Qué son ustedes?...-_pregunté dando un paso atrás. Eran animales, claramente, pero por su velocidad no sabría decir qué eran exactamente…aunque…por su tamaño…no podían ser perros, eran demasiado pequeños para eso, y demasiado ágiles…¿Entonces?...Y de pronto la respuesta llegó a mi mente, al mismo tiempo que uno de aquellos…gatos…sí, gatos, saltaba sobre mí, siendo detenido en el último momento por Jean, que, de un cabezazo, lo lanzó de espaldas, recibiéndolo Bobby, sin mirar atrás, con una patada en el lomo, la que lo lanzó hacia mí. Gruñendo, me levanté sobre las patas traseras, y, tomando algo de impulso, le propiné un puñetazo muy fuerte, el que incluso le sacó la máscara, dejando ver que, tal como yo esperaba, aquellos seres eran gatos, y en su máscara tenían un distorsionador de sonido, que convertía la voz a esos extraños chillidos que habíamos oído antesg.-_

Jean.-¿Gatos?...¿Pero qué-_no pudo terminar la frase. Un gato saltó sobre ella, y moviendo una pata, le hizo un profundo corte en la cabeza, mas Jean, sin dudar, saltó haciéndose hacia atrás, para que, una vez aquel gato se separó de ella, lo recibiera con una patada en el estómago, golpeándolo contra una caja, y, aunque cayó de rodillas en el primer instante, se levantó rápidamente, de un salto incluso. Ciertamente ese no era un gato común…bueno, ninguno de ellos era común, pero se notaba que era más resistente que los demás, además de que usaba un traje distinto. "Debe ser su comandante", pensé un momento. Él comenzó a luchar contra Jean, dando y recibiendo puñetazos y zarpazos, pero, repentinamente, empujó a Jean contra una caja, quebrando esta para luego precipitarse dentro, como si hubieran caído en un subterráneo, cubierto por esa caja como camuflaje. Preocupado por ella, y gritando su nombre, me lancé a ayudarla, más uno más de ellos se cruzó en mi camino, y tuve que esquivar uno a uno sus golpes, pero de forma tan rápida, que no tenía tiempo de contraatacar. La única opción, parecía ser recibir sus golpes, para poder brindarlos de vuelta. Era, básicamente, un juego de resistencia.-_

Jean P.O.V.

Jean.-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-_pregunté mientras luchaba contra aquel gato, que tenía en su traje y en su máscara, unas líneas rojas, además de varios cortes. Rió suavemente, y luego, poniendo una pata sobre su máscara, presionó algo en el costado de esta, quitándosela. Para mi sorpresa, quien estaba frente a mí, no era otra cosa que una gata, de pelaje rojizo, y mirada, en cierto sentido, escalofriante.-_

Gata.-¿Qué, ya no nos recuerdas, loba? Somos la unidad conocida como "Stalkers", y somos superiores, toda nuestra unidad ha sido aceptada por el virus que te brinda velocidad excesiva, somos mejores que ustedes entonces, somos superiores, y…creo que tú y tus amigos no van a sobrevivir, al menos, no a nosotros, jejeje.-_rió nuevamente, para luego, de algún modo, "aparecer", detrás de mí, dándome un codazo y un zarpazo, el que logré esquivar, a diferencia del primero.-_Elegiste un mal bando, loba.

Jean.-Yo escogí mi bando porque ese es mi destino…-_dije un tanto adolorida, girándola para darle un puñetazo, el que esquivó, cortando mi pecho de un zarpazo.-_Ah..

Gata.-¿Cuál es tu plan? Sabes que todos ustedes morirán en nuestras garras.-_señalando un monitor, me mostró que, arriba de nosotros, Bolt y Bobby estaban perdiendo la pelea, pues eran demasiados Stalkers, y sus sombras cruzaban la cámara muy rápidamente en dirección a ellos…y cada vez que pasaba una sombra, los chicos tenían un corte más.-_

Jean.-¿Qué quieres?...por favor, no los lastimes…ellos no lo merecen…-_suspiré, sintiéndome muy triste por mis recientes, y únicos amigos.-_

Gata.-Lo siento, me dijeron que los matara, y eso haré…y lamentablemente, creo que haré lo mismo contigo.-_afiló sus garras en el piso, sonriente.-_Por cierto, creo que al menos te gustaría saber el nombre de tu asesina…me llamo Kassy.

Jean.-No me interesa saber tu nombre, ¡Porque tú no vas a asesinarme!-_exclamé, saltando contra ella, esta vez logrando golpearla, pues era rápida, pero ni comparable a lo rápido que se movía Strider, así que, si me mantenía realizando ataques sorpresa, quizás…no, IBA a vencerla.-_Parece, Kassy, que esto ya es una pelea más justa.-_dije mientras la sujetaba del traje, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con una tubería.-_

Kassy.-Grrr…quise ser amable contigo, pero ya no voy a dejarme ganar.-_dicho esto, se escurrió de entre mis patas, y saltando sobre mi lomo, alzó una pata, lista para clavarla en mi cuello. Desafortunadamente para ella, hice la cabeza a un lado en el preciso instante en que lanzaba hacia mí aquel zarpazo mortal, pero que, al no hallar su blanco, se hundió de lleno en la tubería, emanando de esta vapor caliente, que salió despedido en una fuga, directo hacia el rostro de Kassy, quien dio un alarido de dolor e ira, quitándose el guante, el que quedó clavado en la tubería.-_Voy a matarte…

Jean.-_sintiendo mi corazón latir muy fuerte y rápidamente por la adrenalina, comencé a saltar en el lugar.-_Pues ven, estoy esperando…

Kassy.-_dando ya un rugido, corrió hacia mí, con el guante restante en alto, así que levanté una pata para detener el ataque, mas no contaba con que ella había previsto eso, y con su otra pata desarmada, me propinó un feroz puñetazo, sacándome el aire, para luego clavar fuertemente su guante en mi pecho, haciendo brotar mi sangre rápidamente.-_¿Quién está a la cabeza ahora?.-_preguntó sonriendo maléficamente, pero una vez vio el daño que me había causado, su expresión cambió completamente, mostrando una de leve tristeza.-_Yo…

Jean.-Agh…-_cerré los ojos, para luego abrirlos, mirándola con furia.-_Mi turno…-_frunciendo el ceño, sujeté su pata para que no escapara, y comencé a golpear una y otra vez su rostro con la otra pata, acercándola a la tubería cada vez más, y, aunque ella ya se había olvidado de la pena que había sentido hace un instante, y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas mi vientre para liberarse, no le era suficiente, pues por primera vez en mi vida estaba finalmente luchando, luchando por lo que quería, por mis amigos, por su objetivo…porque ellos pudieran cumplir su destino. Finalmente, presioné mi pata, y sujetando a Kassy del cuello, dije, aún adolorida.-_¿Quién está a la cabeza, Kassy?...Estás fuera.-_y una vez dije esto, contemplando su expresión de enorme sorpresa, le di un solo puñetazo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sonar mi pata, y también lo suficiente para dejar a Kassy sentada, inconsciente, apoyada en esa tubería.-_…Lo…logré…-_susurré suavemente, y tomando el guante que estaba clavado en mi pecho, lo retiré, sin hacerme mucho daño en el proceso. Había sido una herida profunda, pero iba a sanar, sin duda. Me levanté, sonriente por mi victoria, y me disponía a buscar un modo de subir nuevamente…sin darme cuenta de que a mis espaldas, cierta gata de color rojizo se levantaba también, mirándome ya no sólo con ira. Ahora era rencor, rencor y odio. Nuestra pelea aún no terminaba.-_

Bobby P.O.V.

Bobby.-Uff…uff..-_me senté un momento, realmente adolorido, apoyando mi lomo contra una de las cajas, cerrando los ojos mientras tragaba saliva.-_Eso…fue…difí…cil…-_respiraba muy agitado, mirando a mi alrededor a todos los gatos que había derrotado, los que de verdad eran bastantes…pero ciertamente, había tenido su precio. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cortes, pero no me importó, pues había cumplido la función de un muro, conteniendo a todos los gatos que habían intentando ir hacia Luna y los demás, aunque también noté que, aunque supuestamente iría con los chicos a buscar una salida, Luna también se había unido a la pelea, y lo hacía bastante bien, derrotando por lo menos a unos cinco o diez enemigos. Suspiré nuevamente, dirigiendo mi mirada ahora a Bolt, quien aún se mantenía en pie, pero muy cansado y agitado, pero claramente feliz de haber sido capaz de resistir toda esa horda de enemigos, y más aún por haber protegido a Mittens de ellos.-_Bolt, debemos…ir con los chicos…y…buscar a Jean…

Bolt.-Eso creo, Bobby…ven…vamos.-_se alzó un momento, cerrando los ojos, adolorido.-_

X.-No irán a ningún lado.-_dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, por lo que, agotado, me giré a ver a nuestro interlocutor. Era un perro de mediano tamaño…pero de aspecto extraño, tenía el pelaje dividido en dos colores, blanco y negro, teniendo la mitad de su cuerpo de un color, y la segunda mitad del otro.-_¿Creen que pueden pasar por sobre mi guardia?

Bobby.-¿Cómo dices?.-_pregunté de mala gana, tosiendo un poco.-_

X.-Soy Cipher, y soy el guardián de toda esta área del complejo. Ustedes cometieron una violación del territorio…y la pena por eso es la de muerte.-_dijo decidido, acercándose amenazante.-_

Bobby.-¿Sí? Pues es una lástima, pero no vas a matarnos, tenemos cosas por hacer en este lugar…-_me levanté, tambaleándome un poco al hacerlo.-_

Cipher.-Usualmente no pelearía con enemigos que ya están agotados…pero me divertiré matándolos.-_dijo sonriente, haciendo tronar su cuello con fuerza, para luego correr hacia Bolt, quien apenas había conseguido levantarse, asestándole tal cabezazo que lo arrojó por lo menos dos metros más allá. Frunciendo el ceño, me abalancé sobre él, sujetándolo del cuello para comenzar a golpear su rostro una y otra vez con mis patas, haciéndolo luego alzar la cabeza, para golpearlo de un cabezazo, pero estaba tan cansado ya, que Cipher apenas sí hizo algún gesto de dolor, en cambio yo, fui quien sufrió todo el daño por el cabezazo, pues por lo cansado que me encontraba, lo di mal.-_Jajaja, ¿Eso es todo, Doberman? -_gruñendo, me dio un puñetazo, sujetándome luego de la piel del lomo para arrojarme junto con Bolt, riendo.-_Parece que me va a ser realmente fácil acabar con ustedes…

Luna.-_de pronto, corriendo por entre (O por sobre) los gatos en el piso, se lanzó sobre él, mordiendo fuertemente su cabeza, sosteniéndolo por el lomo a modo de abrazo, lo que produjo que aquel perro diera un aullido de dolor, y comenzara a correr de un lado a otro, golpeándose los costados duramente contra las cajas, hasta que, imitando lo que ya antes había hecho Bolt, se dejó caer hacia atrás, golpeando a Luna, apretándola entre su lomo y el piso. A la distancia, alguien gritó el nombre de ella, y apenas Cipher comenzaba a levantarse, J.J corrió hacia él, y le propinó tal cabezazo, que Cipher se desplomó completamente, apoyando incluso la cabeza en el piso, mareado.-_

Bobby.-Wow, ese tipo sabe luchar…-_pensé en voz alta, con una muy leve sonrisa.-_

J.J.-_sin embargo, contradiciendo mis pensamientos, comenzaron a temblar sus patas, y sentándose, comenzó a frotar frenéticamente su cabeza con sus patas.-_¡Mi cabeza! ¡Oh, dios mío, cómo DUELE!-_chilló, echándose a llorar. "Con que eso era", me dije en un tono algo pesimista. Y es que la verdad Junior nunca había querido dar aquel golpe, sino que sólo fue corriendo hacia Luna, sin percatarse de que Cipher iba a levantarse, por lo que el brutal cabezazo que le propinó, fue total y completamente accidental.-_¡Ayayayayayayay!

Bobby.-_suspirando, negué con la cabeza, y me levanté lentamente, para que Bolt pudiera tomar aire, pues yo había aterrizado sobre su pecho, sin dejarlo respirar.-_

Bolt-Gracias, Bobby…-_susurró débilmente, respirando de manera acelerada.-_

Cipher.-Se acabó…¡Ustedes están muertos!-_chilló, y corriendo hacia J.J., lo embistió con tal fuerza que este quedó inconsciente en el acto, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Al fondo del laberinto, el que era ya sólo una línea recta a la salida, se encontraban Michelle y Mittens, con las patas dentro de una especie de tablero mecánico, diciéndose cosas la una a la otra, al parecer instrucciones.-_

Bobby.-Ya…ya veremos…-_dije adolorido, levantándome para contenerlo.-_

Bolt.-¡Bobby, no vas a poder, viene demasiado rápido!-_exclamó, sujetándome para indicarme que retrocediéramos.-_

Bobby.-No interesa…sé que puedo.

Cipher.-¡Grrraaahhh!-_gruñó mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, y, aunque Luna nuevamente lo alcanzó, y saltó sobre él, Cipher, sin instante de duda, se volteó, y dándole una bofetada, la dejó en el suelo, inconsciente, junto a J.J.-_

Bobby.-Ya fue suficiente de este sujeto…-_cerré los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes, listo para recibir el impacto. Dejé de oír todo lo demás, resonando todo lo que no estuviera en mi mente, con un eco lejano, sólo pudiendo oír los latidos de mi corazón, acelerando cada vez más. Y justo cuando comenzaba a llegar a su máxima capacidad, sentí el potentísimo choque. Fácilmente, el impacto tuvo que haberme quebrado una costilla, pero no me importó. Estaba sobre las patas traseras, y también él. El golpe había sido mucho más que brutal, pero de algún modo, había conseguido frenarlo. Tomando aire, abrí los ojos, viendo a Cipher, que, gruñendo, seguía caminando, aún conmigo en el afán de contenerlo. Comencé a desesperarme al ver que no estaba siendo capaz, y, sin embargo, de pronto todo se iluminó…literalmente. Miré hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para oír el grito de Rhino y Michelle, avisando de la lámpara colgante que habían cortado con sus propios dientes. Viendo caer la lámpara justo sobre mí, la luz me cegó, pero eso no importó. Ya sabía lo que hacer.-_Adiós, Cipher.-_dije con un hilo de voz, y dejé que mis patas traseras se aflojaran. Cipher, dando un rugido, me dio un puñetazo en el pecho, quebrándome al menos dos costillas más, para luego darme una mordida, quebrando mi pata. Pero su ira había sido su perdición. Porque al golpearme, toda su potencia se frenó, absorbiéndola yo, que salí disparado hacia atrás, respirando débilmente. El sonido de la lámpara cayendo directo sobre la cabeza de Cipher, me hizo suspirar de alivio. Aún se notaba en su mirada la enorme sorpresa, de haber sido derrotado cuando todo indicaba lo contrario. Muy lentamente, Bolt se acercó, poniendo una pata sobre su cuello, para tomar su pulso, tal como Chris le había enseñado a hacerlo…Chris…-_¿Vivió?

Bolt.-Sí…pero no va a despertar en un buen rato.-_dijo con dificultad, para luego acercarse a mí, revisando mis heridas.-_Cielos…sí que era fuerte…

Bobby.-Pero muy impulsivo…-_me levanté muy adolorido, para luego caminar hasta los chicos, cargando a J.J., mientras Bolt cargaba a Luna. Con la mirada y la voz algo distorsionadas, logré preguntar.-_Mittens…¿Cómo…va esa puerta?

Michelle.-No creo que la haya abierto, por-

Rhino.-Bobby…-_hablando sinceramente, extendió su pata hacia mí.-_Eso de verdad, que fue mega increíble…

Bobby.-_adolorido, estreché su pata.-_Gracias amigo…aunque sinceramente, me salvaste…

Mittens.-¡Eh, chicos!-_exclamó a la distancia, emocionada.-_Lo he conseguido, está abierta.

Jean P.O.V.

Kassy.-¡¿Vas a algún lado, loba?-_chilló mientras se incorporaba, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí, golpeando con toda su fuerza todo mi cuerpo, gritando de ira a cada golpe.-_

Jean.-_proferí un grito de dolor, pero rápidamente pude reaccionar, pateándola en el pecho para hacerla hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.-_¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarnos ir?

Kassy.-No, no huirán, todos ustedes van a morir…¡Lo juro que sí!-_gritó, casi rugiendo.-_

Jean.-Por favor, no quiero lastimarte, no tiene que ser así, podemos-

Kassy.-¡Muere!-_exclamó tomando un trozo de la tubería, con una larga punta, saltando contra mí, sujetando el trozo muy cerca de mi rostro. Dificultosamente, conseguí contener su pata justo antes de que consiguiera clavármela.-_Ya…deja…de…¡Resistirte!-_exclamó usando toda su fuerza, la que no era superior a la mía.-_

Jean.-¡Basta, por favor!-_exclamé llorando-_Siento haberte hecho daño, no quise, pero…pero…mi ira-

Kassy.-¡Cierra la boca y muere de una vez!-_gritó, con los ojos inyectos de odio hacia mí. Mirándola unos instantes, comprendí que era ella o yo, por lo que, suspirando, llorando, dije.-_

Jean.-Perdóname…-_lloré con suavidad, y luego torcí su pata, haciendo que soltara el trozo de tubería, el que alcancé con mi otra pata, la que no estaba usando para contenerla, y, cerrando los ojos, lo clavé en su pata, haciéndola gritar de dolor, para luego patearla nuevamente, arrinconándome en la otra tubería, la que, una vez inspeccioné, me ayudaría a subir, pues podía escalar por la parte de los tornillos.-_

Kassy.-...-_gruñendo, se arrancó el trozo de la pata, seria.-_Esa fue tu última estrategia…

Jean.-Siempre…siempre tengo una de reserva…-_dije, titubeando.-_

Kassy.-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es, loba?

Bobby.-Bien, uno, dos, y, ¡Tres!-_oí su voz, y de pronto, por el hueco por el que habíamos entrado Kassy y yo, cayó el cuerpo de un perro, de colores blanco y negro, directo sobre Kassy, dejándola totalmente inmóvil.-_

Kassy.-_furiosa, comenzó a exclamar.-_¡Qué haces, perro! ¡Quítate de encima, no me dejas moverme!-_protestaba, llena de ira.-_

Jean.-…Pues, esa, era mi estrategia de reserva.-_dije suavemente, escalando por la tubería, llegando con mis amigos tras unos segundos, aún oyendo los gritos de Kassy.-_Chicos…

Bolt.-¡Jean! Estás bien…-_dijo con una sonrisa, dándome un suave abrazo.-_

Jean.-Sí, aunque fue por muy poco…muchas gracias por salvarme.-_hice una reverencia, totalmente agradecida.-_¿Qué les pasó a los chicos?

Bolt.-Los noqueó ese perro…espera, ¿Sal-

Bobby.-¿Salvarte?...-_miró confundido a Bolt.-_¿Salvarte por qué, cómo?

Jean.-Pues…por arrojar a ese perro allá abajo, aterrizó sobre la comandante de los Stalkers…-_dije con suavidad.-_…Oh, ya veo…no fue intencional, jeje, pero muchas gracias de todos modos…-_tomé los anteojos de Chris, que se me habían caído cuando me empujó Kassy, abrazándolos con cariño.-_

Bobby.-Sí, Bolt y yo lo arrojamos allí dentro…en fin, debemos irnos, Mittens consiguió anular el código de seguridad.-_sonrió, subiendo sobre su lomo a Rhino y a Michelle.-_Vamos.

Michelle.-Sí, vayan, sólo dame un segundo.

Jean.-Está bien…vamos, chicos.-_sonreí levemente, yendo junto a los demás hacia la puerta.-_

Mittens.-Lamento no haberlos ayudado en esa pelea, la verdad-

Bolt.-Descuida, amor, nos ayudaste mucho con esa puerta.-_dijo con una sonrisa.-_

Mittens.-_sonrió un poco y le dio a Bolt un cálido beso en los labios, para luego girarse y empujar la puerta…pero apenas lo hizo, de esta brotaron chispas, y se cerró. El panel al lado de la puerta, que antes tenía una luz azul, se tornó roja.-_¿Eh?...¡Pero si estaba abierto!

Jean.-…Mmm…quizás sea…-_me acerqué al panel, y de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe dentro de mi mente, como si mi memoria estuviera fallando.-_Ah…¿Qué…qué me pasa?...-_sacudí la cabeza, para luego, unir dos cables muy específicos, como si supiera desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que había que hacer. Al hacerlo, el panel se desarmó, y de este surgió un escáner de retina. Lo observé un momento, y luego acerqué mi ojo a este, el que lo fue recorrido por un láser. Inmediatamente, la luz de la puerta se tornó azul, y esta se abrió, acompañada de una voz.-_

Voz.-Bienvenida,…Jean.

Mittens.-Wow…bien…, ahora ya podemos seguir…

Bolt.-Espera…ya no eres la mano derecha de Strider…

Jean.-_lo observé unos momentos, confundida.-_

Mittens.-…Vaya si eres observador orejón, jamás me habría percatado…-_dijo mientras giraba los ojos.-_

Bolt.-No, no, a lo que me refiero…es que, si tú ya no eres la mano derecha de Strider, entonces-

Bobby.-¿Por qué podemos seguir avanzando con tu identidad?-_terminó la pregunta por él…una muy buena pregunta, en verdad. ¿Por qué aún podía yo abrir puertas, si no estaba ya del bando de Strider?...Pues todas esas puertas se controlaban por computadora, así como los accesos a estas…¿Sería que…?-_

Jean.-Quizás…quizás él no quiere realmente detenernos…quizás quiere que sigamos adentrándonos…pero, ¿Por qué?

Michelle.-_de pronto llegó junto a nosotros nuevamente.-_Ni idea…pero puede ser que a Strider se le haya olvidado cambiar los códigos de apertura…

Jean.-Yo-

Rhino.-Eso es lo más probable…

Bobby.-Chicos, si vamos a discutir sobre esto, es mejor que sea en otro lugar. Luna y Junior siguen inconscientes, y sinceramente me preocupan todos estos gatos aquí. ¿Nos vamos?-_preguntó con amabilidad.-_

Jean.-Yo…eh…está bien Bobby, vamos.-_Bolt abrazó a Mittens, y Rhino a Michelle, y así seguimos avanzando, hasta cruzar esa puerta, sin embargo, al hacerlo, dos dudas golpearon mi mente…-_¿Qué le está pasando a mi memoria?...¿Por qué…mis recuerdos…se están disolviendo?...-_puse una pata sobre mi rostro, suspirando. Cuando intentaba recordar una información específica, me dolía la cabeza, en especial si tenía que ver con el complejo, y con un corto periodo…¿Por qué no había sido capaz de recordar a los Stalkers?...no lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo-_Y peor…¿Por qué Strider quiere que sigamos avanzando?...-_me pregunté mientras seguía caminando, perdiéndome lentamente en la oscuridad de la siguiente sala.-_

-Unos momentos antes.-

Michelle P.O.V.

_Me acerqué lentamente hasta el sector donde habían caído Kassy y Cipher, sonriente, pero no sin antes tomar el guante de uno de los Stalkers, caminando sólo entonces hasta la orilla._

Michelle.-Hola Kassy, ¿Estás cómoda allí?-_pregunté con una sonrisa.-_

Kassy.-¡Sácame de aquí, juro que van a pagar por esto!

Michelle.-Mmm…no, no lo creo. Sin ti y sin Cipher, tendré un mejor rango…además, si dejo que salgas, vas a perseguir a MIS objetivos…así que…adiós.-_sonreí, y tomando el guante, lo puse entre la tubería que había usado la loba y la pared, y haciendo poca presión, esta se soltó, y al estar completamente carcomida por el óxido, al caer, se partió en todas las uniones de los tornillos. Cipher, que estaba sobre Kassy, lentamente comenzó a moverse, a despertar.-_Buena suerte, si es que algún día consiguen salir de allí…los voy a ext-…no, la verdad no.-_sonreí, y saliendo de allí, me encaminé junto a los demás, con una gran sonrisa, fingiendo que nada había pasado, siguiéndolos, ayudándolos en su misión. "Pronto Strider me dará el cargo que me merezco…todos ustedes caminan justo por donde los quiero", me dije a mí misma, sonriendo, para luego subir sobre el lomo de aquel Doberman, fingiendo ser la tierna y cariñosa Michelle que amaba a Rhino, y quería lo mejor para todos ellos. No sabían que los guiaba directo hacia mi trampa._

-Chapter´s End.-

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, en especial a dos amigos míos: Diego, y Carlo, espero les haya gustado la participación especial de sus chicos en este capítulo, y si no es así, les agradeceré me lo hagan saber, pero les agradezco de todo corazón me hayan permitido su aparición aquí.

Un cordial saludo a Iván, Sidek, Carlos, y Julio.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, traeré el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Oh, pero antes, un par de interrogantes, ¿Por qué la memoria de Jean falla? ¿Logrará Michelle concretar sus maléficos planes? Sigan leyendo esta historia, y lo averiguarán.

¡Muchas gracias y suerte a todos! Nos estaremos viendo, y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes mis lectores y amigos n.n


	37. Revolución

Capítulo 37: Revolución

Kurt P.O.V.

Sheldon.-¡Aléjense de él!-_exclamó mientras se levantaba y golpeaba en la cabeza a un Hunter, que se había acercado a nosotros, con clara intención de darnos muerte a disparos. No contaba con que Sheldon estaba ileso, y, aunque siendo ya de edad, aún podía defenderse y golpear con brutal fuerza…probablemente su raza le favorecía en ese ámbito, ya que gracias a esta tenía un gran tamaño.-_

Kurt.-_la verdad es que estaba tremendamente adolorido por el disparo que había recibido, pero había decidido seguir adelante por dos motivos: Primero, por Sheldon, no podía dejarlo cuidando de mí, ya que él, aunque fuerte, no resistiría contra todos los Hunters. Y segundo: Por Angie. Angie…¿quién era ella realmente? No lo sabía, pero la había visto, estaba más que seguro de eso, y también estaba seguro de escuchar claramente de sus labios, que nos encontraríamos, que la conocería si seguía adelante y no me rendía. Si bien nunca fui alguien que tuviese una gran fe, algo me decía que podía…que tenía que ser cierto. Suspiré levemente, tanteando con mis dedos los bordes de mi herida, la que aún estaba sangrando. ¿Por qué nunca había amado en mi vida? La pregunta cruzó fugaz mi mente, dejando de lado (de manera bastante irresponsable e inconsecuente, ahora que lo pienso) los gritos de Sheldon y la feroz batalla que él había comenzado contra la unidad de Hunters, para sumirme en mis propios recuerdos…mis memorias…memorias que había enterrado tan profundo en mi mente que llegué a pensar que jamás recordaría, pero ahora estaba allí, frente a mis ojos, tan claro como cuando lo estaba viviendo, aquella noche lluviosa…mi gorra…¿cómo había conseguido yo mi jockey?...¿lo recordaba?...claro que sí, pero lo importante es que no quería hacerlo.-_¿Papá?-_pregunté a nadie en específico, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos.-_

Sheldon.-¡Kurtis, ayúdame!-_gritó fuertemente, apretando los dientes. Y justo a tiempo, logré salir de aquella red de recuerdos, cuando me parecía volver a vivirlo todo, desde mis primeros días.-_

Kurt.-¡Ya voy!-_exclamé, y, como pude, me levanté apoyándome en tres patas, poniendo mi pata derecha delantera sobre una caja, pero me vi forzado a retirarla inmediatamente, ya que, apenas la puse allí, una bala pasó silbando, cortando el aire por mi lado, volando un trozo de madera de la caja.-_

Sheldon.-_al ver que me había incorporado, sujetó a uno de los Hunters y lo empujó con fuerza hacia mí, esperando que lo golpeara. Di un suspiro de dolor al intentar levantar más la pata, mas, haciendo un esfuerzo, para nada leve por cierto, conseguí alzarla para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo, sujetándolo del cuello con mis dientes para estrellarlo contra la caja.-_¡Bien hecho, Kurtis!

Kurt.-Mi…costado.-_susurré, sin querer bajar la mirada hacia mi herida…pero claro, terminé haciéndolo de cualquier manera, casi a modo de reflejo (en ese momento no deseaba tener reflejo alguno), notando que, a pesar de haber dejado de sangrar en profundidad, aún lo hacía, pero en mucha menor cantidad, y comenzaba ya a detenerse el flujo completamente, lo que me hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa.-_

Sheldon.-Vamos, chico.-_dijo apoyándose en su bastón, asomando la cabeza por un costado de la caja, y, tal como a mí me había pasado, tuvo que echarse atrás de un salto, para esquivar una granada que pasaba volando en dirección a nosotros. Por un pequeño, diminuto instante, quise pensar que estaba con el seguro (o gatillo) aún puesto, pero obviamente no era así, estaba sin seguro, y en un par de segundos estallaría, llevándonos con ella. Sheldon dio un grito, en parte ininteligible, en parte "¡Muévete!".-_

Kurt.-_dificultosamente, iba a comenzar a desplazarme, cuando Sheldon me sujetó firmemente, y me dejó sobre su lomo, corriendo a muy alta velocidad para la edad que tenía, lo que agradecí profundamente, en el mismo instante en que la granada estallaba, lanzando grandes trozos de tierra del piso por doquier. Habíamos escapado a la detonación, pero, ¿y a los Hunters? Claramente no, al menos no todavía…eso, teniendo en cuenta que podríamos escapar de ellos, cosa que yo no creía posible, y que en cierto modo, no esperaba, pues sabía que quedarnos fuera del complejo, con ese equipo enfrentándonos, significaba la muerte. Una muerte que había aceptado, con tal de cometer un último acto de…¿qué? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que con ello, habíamos abierto las esperanzas de que Bolt y sus amigos detuvieran a Strider, que era mi mayor meta en la vida, verlo caer.-_

Sheldon.-No…no puede ser…-_dijo con un hilo de voz, tragando saliva, mientras escuchábamos claramente cómo más Hunters se acercaban a nosotros, y, por el sonido metálico que producían al moverse, supimos de inmediato que estaban armados…y más que eso aún, que a diferencia de los demás, que portaban sus armas en sus cinturones, este grupo traía las armas en las patas, listo para abrir fuego contra nosotros tan pronto como nos vieran.-_

Kurt.-Sheldon…tienes que salir de aquí.-_dije decidido.-_

Sheldon.-¿Qué dices?-_me miró profundamente sorprendido, tanto así que tenía la boca del todo abierta.-_

Kurt.-Que tienes que irte…te daré tiempo para que vuelvas con la base…por favor, tienes que obedecerme…ve…yo voy a estar bien.-_sonreí levemente, sabiendo en el fondo que, muy probablemente, eso no era verdad.-_

Sheldon.-No, ni lo sueñes, Kurt, yo jamás-

Kurt.-Sé que no es lo que quieres…pero no tenemos más opción…-_dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.-_Confía en mí, no pasará nada.

Sheldon.-_observándome por unos interminables momentos, finalmente suspiró, poniendo una pata en su rostro. _-..Yo…-_su voz titubeó, y así se mantuvo, pensando por espacio de un minuto, hasta que se levantó, frunciendo el ceño.-_No podemos abandonar a nuestros compañeros, Kurt. Vamos.-_sujetando una de mis patas, hizo que me levantara, lo que hice de inmediato, sonriendo al ver que Sheldon no quería abandonarme, pero sintiéndome triste interiormente por tener que arrastrarlo conmigo a mi fatal destino, destino que ahora compartiríamos ambos.-_

Kurt.-_miré al cielo, nublado, y de clima poco alentador. Suspiré y rasqué mi costado levemente, aún escuchando los pasos de los Hunters, que se acercaban cada vez más. Ya no debía de haber más de tres metros de distancia entre ellos y nosotros. Era un simple asunto de tiempo antes de que nos dieran muerte. Teniendo eso en cuenta, me levanté, hice sonar mi cuello, y me ajusté el jockey, olvidando completamente el dolor de mi herida.-_Bien…si vamos a morir, caeremos con estilo.-_dije con una sonrisa, decidido a terminar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero no sin antes rendir una batalla al límite, hasta que mis energías se agotaran, y finalmente cayera rendido, para lo que sabía aún faltaba mucho, y hacía falta más que una bala para terminar conmigo.-_

Sheldon.-_con una triste sonrisa me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, alistándose, mientras yo deslizaba mi pata hasta mi cinturón, tanteando con mis dedos el táser que tenía de arma, sintiéndome verdaderamente tonto al no haberlo visto antes, pues me habría ayudado enormemente en la pelea que había tenido hace unos momentos. Lo saqué, mirándolo unos segundos, inspeccionándolo detenidamente, para luego encenderlo.-_

Kurt.-Ya es hora.-_tomé aire, sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora, oyendo a los Hunters ya rodeando la caja, incluso oí la voz de uno de los que había combatido personalmente…pero eso ya no importaba. Dando un salto, llegué al costado de la caja, y desde allí, me lancé directamente contra los Hunters, dando de frente con uno de los que pretendía atacarnos. Sin dudar ni un microsegundo, tomé el táser al revés, golpeándolo duramente en el cuello con la pata, para luego, antes de recuperara el equilibrio, clavar el táser en su casco, generando una potente descarga eléctrica que le dejó inconsciente de inmediato. Sheldon por su parte, había sujetado a otro de ellos del cuello, y así había comenzado a darle una serie de fuertes bastonazos en la cabeza y en el pecho, sin detenerse hasta que lo vio ya inmóvil, inconsciente en el suelo igual que su compañero. Dos fuera. Quedaban…¿cuántos? No importaba, había que seguir adelante. Exhalé un suspiro, algo encandilado por la fuerte luz que provenía desde un foco, permitiéndome ver dos francotiradores sobre la torre de vigilancia en el cual estaba instalado el aparato. También se encontraba ensamblado, debajo de la caseta de vigilancia, un gran altoparlante. Me paré sobre las patas traseras, divisando incluso a los Hunters que, a la distancia, se mantenían apuntándome con sus armas de fuego. A mí y a Sheldon. "Este es el fin", pensé, y luego, frunciendo el ceño, grité con toda mis fuerzas-_¡A-

X.-¡AL ATAQUE!-_exclamó una voz sumamente familiar a lo lejos. Tan familiar, que incluso me estaba volteando, cuando los Hunters dieron la orden por altavoz…no, ni siquiera era una orden, era un aviso para ellos mismos.-_

Hunters (Altoparlante).-Atención, quiebre del perímetro principal, rompan formaciones y acaben con los opositores. Repito, rompan formaciones y acaben con todos los opositores.-_dijeron en un tono de voz que no denotaba tranquilidad, aún cuando debían sonar lo más tranquilos posible para no alarmar a sus compañeros. Pero claro, ninguno de ellos estaba tranquilo.-_

Kurt.-_me giré completamente esta vez, viendo una innumerable horda de perros y gatos, corriendo hacia los Hunters, gritando mientras comenzaban a abrir fuego y lanzar granadas hacia ellos. Y esta vez, era yo quien estaba boquiabierto. Al frente de toda la Resistencia, se encontraba James, quien había sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida, incluso desde cachorro que lo conocía.-_¡James!

James.-_saltando de lado a lado, logró descender hasta donde estaba, sonriendo. Él era un Alaskan Malamute de gran tamaño, de pelaje gris claro, y una personalidad altamente amigable.-_Es hora de-

Kurt.-Terminar con la amenaza de Strider. Wow…nunca pensé que toda la Resistencia iba a-

James.-No, nadie lo pensaba, pero cuando tú y Sheldon salieron a encontrar a ese cachorro, todos quisieron demostrar valentía también, así que nos organizamos y…bueno, yo diría que vinimos a ayudarlos en el momento justo.-_sonrió, mientras se producía en ese lugar una enorme guerra entre nuestros bandos. Los Hunters que apoyaban a Strider, y nosotros, que queríamos detenerlo a cualquier costo.-_¡Ahora vamos!

Sheldon.-¡Bien, joven!-_gritó eufórico, mientras uno de los tantos perros que cruzaban el campo de batalla corriendo, le arrojaba un arma de fuego, la que él tomó sin dudarlo, mismo caso que pasó conmigo. Todo el dolor de mi herida había desaparecido, en ese momento lo único importante era apoyar la revolución, apoyar a mis amigos.-_

Kurt.-¡Vamos, es hora de echar abajo este lugar!-_exclamé pleno de emoción, señalando al complejo. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia un Hunter que, desconcertado, parecía estar mirando todo de un lado a otro, sin poder creerlo. Dándole una tacleada conseguí arrojarlo al piso, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza (o el casco) con el cañón de mi arma, sin dejarlo moverse. La revolución había comenzado, y esta vez era definitivo. Era triunfar o morir.-_

X.-¡Oh, no, tú no vas a ningún lado!-_me detuvo una voz a mi lado, sujetando una de mis patas traseras mientras corría, haciéndome tropezar y caer al piso, dando un leve quejido de dolor.-_¿Crees que tus amigos son suficientes para acabar con nosotros? ¡En este preciso instante una unidad entera de Hunters viene de refuerzo!-_gritó mientras comenzaba a golpearme el lomo y la cabeza con algo tremendamente pesado, muy probablemente hecho de metal. Luego de haberse hartado de golpearme de ese modo, sujetó mi pata y, de un golpe, hizo que me volteara, quedando boca arriba. No era otro que Carlo, a quien había combatido hace no mucho rato atrás.-_

Kurt.-Tú…-_gruñí levemente, dándole un puñetazo para liberarme.-_No puedes querer lo mismo que Strider, ¡él es un monstruo!

Carlo.-_desenvainando uno de sus cuchillos nuevamente, me hizo un profundo corte en el pecho, sonriendo.-_No me importa querer lo mismo que él, mientras pueda encargarme de sujetos como tú…¿te crees un héroe, cachorrito?-_preguntó furioso…gritando más que preguntando, mientras sujetaba el cuchillo con ambas patas, listo para clavarlo en mi pecho.-_

Kurt.-_previendo lo que iba a hacer, rodeé a un costado justo a tiempo para evitar el fatal ataque, clavando Carlo fúricamente el cuchillo en el metal del piso (ahora estábamos ya sobre aquellas planchas metálicas), el que se atascó allí. Sin dejar irse esa oportunidad, tomé mi táser, y, frunciendo el ceño, lo clavé en su mandíbula, enviando fuertes shocks de electricidad a su cuerpo…mas apenas conseguí clavarlo allí, él sujetó mi pata y la torció, profiriendo un potente rugido. Ya no era la energía lo que lo motivaba a seguir, sino el odio que me tenía.-_

Carlo.-Bien…es todo.-_dijo mientras sujetaba mi pata, con la mirada perdida, sumida en un odio incontrolable hacia mí, en una impotencia de no poder matarme cuando pudo haberlo hecho de un modo mucho más fácil…disparándome. Y claramente, él no quería perder más tiempo conmigo. Desenfundando su arma, la apoyó en mi pecho, frunciendo el ceño.-_Estás muerto, Kurt.-_pero no pudo presionar el gatillo. James, que había llegado junto a nosotros, y desde detrás de él, le propinó un demoledor golpe con la pata, seguido de una patada en la cabeza, lanzándolo de cara al piso, donde se quedó por largos momentos más.-_

Kurt.-Gracias por eso.-_suspiré, pero luego tomé la pata de James y lo hice a un lado, provocando que lograra esquivar los trozos metálicos que salieron despedidos de un explosivo, incinerando gran parte de la plancha metálica sobre la que estábamos.-_

James.-¡Muévete!-_exclamó dándome una patada en el costado, sin hacerme daño, sino sólo con la suficiente fuerza para sacarme de la plancha sobre la cual estábamos.-_

Kurt.-_algo desorientado, caí al piso, retumbándome en los oídos el potente ruido que producían el centenar de disparos y explosiones que se estaba produciendo en ese campo de batalla. A la distancia podía apreciar a los miembros de la Resistencia, a mis compañeros, acabando con una barricada hecha por los Hunters, valiéndose de granadas para hacer volar los grandes trozos de meta con los que estaba hecha la barricada, resistente a simple vista, ya probada…no tanto.-_

James.-_me dio un codazo para hacerme despertar.-_¿Qué esperas Kurt? Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.-_indicó el sitio donde estábamos, por lo que, apresurado, corrí hacia un costado, mientras James se dirigía hacia el otro, cubriéndonos mutuamente, aunque, como todos mis demás compañeros, nosotros sólo apuntábamos nuestras armas de fuego a las patas de nuestros oponentes, para así dejarlos fuera de combate, sin necesariamente tener que quitarles la vida. Yo jamás lo haría, ni tampoco James, ni Sheldon…ni ninguno de los miembros de nuestro equipo; ese no era nuestro objetivo.-_

Kurt.-_tomando aire, apunté nuevamente y abrí fuego contra las patas de uno de los Hunters, el que se fue al piso inmediatamente.-_Lo siento…-_susurré lamentando tener que lastimar así a alguien, por lo que, para aliviar mi culpa, corrí junto a él y comencé a frotar su pata herida, arrastrándolo a un costado del campo de batalla, donde antes había estado para cubrir a James. Una vez allí, me puse a buscar algo con qué ayudarle, por desgracia sin resultado.-_¿Puedes resistir?

Hunter.-Creo que sí…-_susurró lentamente, sin moverse. Me levanté y ya estaba preparándome para ir a ayudar a mis compañeros, cuando mi mente quedó en blanco. "Espera, espera"-me dije a mí mismo. ¿Acaso…había sido una voz femenina?...-_¿Cómo dijiste?-_pregunté girándome, preocupado.-_

Hunter.-Dije que estaré bien…deberías ir a ayudar a tus compañeros.-_definitivamente, era una voz femenina, por lo que, acercándome con cautela, le quité el casco. Era una preciosa Samoyedo de ojos azules, y mirada tranquila.-_

Kurt.-¿Tú…qué haces con ellos?-_pregunté arrodillándome a su lado, poniendo una pata sobre su cabeza para que se calmara, en caso de estar asustada.-_

Samoyedo.-Lo siento…no puedo responder a eso por ahora.-_dijo suavemente, arrastrándose hasta el rincón donde antes yo estaba. Me acerqué lentamente a ella.-_Por favor…tengo miedo, no me dejes sola…

Kurt.-_la observé unos momentos, bastante afligido, pero finalmente decidí quedarme a cuidarla, así que me senté a su lado, tranquilizándola mientras observaba a mis compañeros luchar, en una guerra sin igual. Volaban por doquier las balas y los trozos de metal en llamas, producto de las explosiones. Y a pesar de que los Hunters siempre habían tenido fama de "indestructibles", el paisaje no se me antojaba así a mí. Y es que estábamos, aún por raro que pareciera, ganando la batalla. Se notaba a simple vista que teníamos varios soldados, amigos, compañeros, caídos, pero también los tenían ellos, aunque la mayor parte de los Hunter caídos estaban simplemente heridos, no eran más de dos los que habían perdido la vida, quizás incluso por una explosión que ellos mismos ocasionaron. Una vez se conseguía desarmar a un grupo de Hunters, mis compañeros los rodeaban y les apuntaban, haciéndolos sentarse y levantar las patas traseras en señal de rendición. Gran parte de los Hunters que hace unos momentos se burlaban de nosotros, ahora se encontraban acorralados por nuestro equipo, fuera de combate completamente. A la distancia podía divisarse, aunque algo sumida entre sombras, una barricada, detrás de la cual se refugiaban no más de ocho Hunters, los que se asomaban por sobre esta únicamente para disparar contra mis amigos. Estaba nervioso y comenzando a ponerme impaciente, pero sabía que mientras esa chica no se mejorara, no podría ir, pues la culpa me consumía al instante, recordándome a cada momento que estaba herida gracias a mí, que gracias a mí no podía moverse bien. Suspiré y me resigné a quedarme allí un momento más, siendo presa ya del nerviosismo y la impotencia de no estar ayudando a mis compañeros cuando estaban en dificultades. Uno de ellos recibió un disparo en la pata, cayendo al piso duramente, de cara. Me mordí el labio y miré a la chica, bajando las orejas.-_

Samoyedo.-Yo…ya puedes irte.-_dijo con suavidad mientras se incorporaba, sacudiendo la cabeza.-_Estoy bien, ve.

Kurt.-_suspiré, poniendo una pata sobre mi cabeza (jockey).-_Espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-_dicho esto, emprendí una carrera hasta el núcleo de la batalla, esquivando a varios de mis compañeros heridos, así como también a varios Hunters sin moverse, quejándose. Sin tardanza conseguí abrirme paso hasta la barricada que habían hecho mis compañeros restantes, pero tras de esta, sólo se encontraba otro de mis amigos, conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.-_¿Cómo va la situación?

Miles.-No tan bien, Kurt…no podemos avanzar más…-_dijo con su lomo apoyado en la barricada, mientras recargaba su arma, indicando hacia arriba.-_¿Ves la torre de vigilancia ahí? Nos impide pasar, hay francotiradores…

Kurt.-Bien…-_miré arriba un instante, divisando entre el enorme escándalo a los dos francotiradores, ya en acción._-Los voy a detener…esperen mi señal.-_dije en voz baja, mientras Miles asentía. Corriendo en zig-zag, fui esquivando las minas instaladas en el piso, junto a los disparos que los francotiradores intentaban darme. Si bien eran realmente peligrosos, no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, por lo que, luego de disparar una vez, debían esperar varios segundos para recargar, lo que me otorgaba una muy útil ventaja sobre ellos. Luego de eso, apenas llegué debajo, me detuve en seco, tanteando mi cinturón para retirarle el seguro a la granada y lanzarla hacia arriba…y bueno, lo habría hecho de estar la granada allí. Sin haberme percatado, esta se había soltado de mi cinturón cuando estaba saltando hacia los lados para esquivar los disparos, y ahora reposaba en medio de esa locura de peleas y disparos, iluminada fuertemente por los focos del lugar, como si estuviera diciéndome "Ven, Kurtis, ¿qué no ves que me he caído?". "Sí, ya voy", pensé, sacudiendo la cabeza. Si salía de debajo de la torre, estaría en la línea de fuego de los francotiradores…pero de todos modos no tenía opción. Resignado, salté hasta el lugar donde estaba la granada, sin embargo, apenas extendí mi pata para tomarla, supe que algo andaba mal. Y es que Carlo había vuelto, y, cuchillo en mano, intentaba arrebatarme la granada, lanzando cortes al aire mientras se acercaba.-_Debo reconocer que eres muy persistente…o me odias mucho…

Carlo.-Digamos que ambas.-_dijo serio, sujetando el cuchillo por la parte afilada, para luego lanzarlo hacia mi rostro. Por lo cerca que estábamos, me resultó inusualmente difícil esquivarlo, y, aún cuando hube hecho mi cabeza hacia un lado, la punta de este me hizo un corte en el párpado, haciéndome retroceder.-_¡Es todo suyo, amigos!-_exclamó sonriente, dirigiéndose a los francotiradores, quienes de inmediato se dispusieron a acatar su orden, interrumpidos abruptamente por una serie de disparos de Miles, quien me había estado cubriendo desde la barricada, mas se había acercado al ver que mi plan comenzaba a presentar dificultades.-_¿Más de ustedes? Bien.-_hizo una mueca de indiferencia, y sacando su pistola, le apuntó a mi amigo, y, en una fracción de segundo, las cosas se invirtieron completamente. Miles apuntando hacia arriba, abriendo fuego contra los francotiradores, a pesar de no poder dañarlos, y sin ser esa su intención, sino la de cubrirme. Carlo, gritando mientras dejaba caer su pistola, escapándose esta de entre sus dedos. Yo, que, temporalmente (nótese que hablo de un par de segundos) ciego de un ojo, me había abalanzado sobre Carlo, usando el mismo cuchillo que él quiso arrojarme, le había hecho un corte bastante profundo en la pata, lanzando luego el cuchillo al piso, tomando de su otra pata la granada, la que, una vez tuve entre mis patas, vi sin seguro. Movido entonces por la excitación (o el miedo), me giré, y antes de que llegar al piso junto con Carlo, se había desprendido ya de mi pata la granada, la que, por el impulso, se elevó bastante, o al menos lo suficiente, para hacer estallar la parte baja de la torre de vigilancia, la que con un fuerte chasquido, comenzó a colapsar, quebrándose las vigas de soporte debajo de esta.-_No-_dijo en cámara lenta, extendiendo las patas hacia el aire, luego hacia sus compañeros, rugiendo de furia mientras estos caían sin daño visible al piso, donde fueron acorralados por la Resistencia rápidamente.-_¡Tú!-_gritó mientras finalmente caía al piso junto conmigo, rodando ambos.-_

Kurt.-Olvídalo Carlo…has perdido.-_dije serio, mientras mis compañeros, incluidos Miles y Sheldon, lanzaban a su lado a varios Hunters, o bien inconscientes, o bien arrodillados, en clara posición de rendición._-

Carlo.-Tontos…¿creen que por esto han triunfado? Tienen bajas, nosotros no…y si las tenemos, son muy pocas, jejeje…-_sonrió maléficamente mientras se sentaba, levantando las patas traseras, dejando caer las armas que portaba.-_Esto no es ni la quinta parte de todos los Hunters, una nueva tropa viene en camino…y ellos no tendrán piedad alguna con ustedes.-_dijo riendo.-_Todos ustedes van a morir contra ellos…

Sheldon.-Es probable.-_dijo haciendo sonar sus patas.-_Pero aún así no vamos a rendirnos…pudimos ganarle a tu unidad, podremos derrotarlos a ellos también.

Carlo.-¿Sí? Inténtalo.-_dijo tranquilamente.-_Ojalá no te maten, Kurt…preferiría hacerlo yo mismo.

Kurt.-No me matarán ellos, ni me matará ninguno de los suyos…porque aún tengo que encontrar a Angie.

James.-¿A quién?-_preguntó mirándome enormemente confundido, al igual que todos los demás.-_

Kurt.-Nada, estaba recordando algo…-_dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.-_…Bien…

Sheldon.-Me parece que esto es una enorme victoria para nosotros, jóvenes.-_rió levemente mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.-_

Kurt.-Lo es, pero no sé si de verdad tengamos que alegrarnos inmediatamente, bien puede ser verdad lo de la unidad de Hunters…¿saben qué significa eso?

Resistencia.-¡Nunca rendirse frente a la adversidad!-_exclamaron todos al unísono, lo que produjo que Carlo negara con la cabeza, con una mueca de negación, dando un bufido.-_

Kurt.-Nos has oído Carlo, no vamos a detenernos ni ahora, ni nunca.-_dicho eso, me volteé hacia mis amigos, alzando una pata.-_¡Victoria!

Sheldon, James y Miles.-¡Victoria!-_exclamaron, mientras varios de los nuestros lanzaban disparos al aire, emocionados.-_

X.-No contaría con eso aún.-_dijo un perro a mi lado, el que tenía una especie de radar entre las patas.-_Detecto movimiento, mucho movimiento, y cerca de aquí…eso significa-

Carlo.-Que tienen los segundos contados.-_dijo con una sonrisa, y el ceño fruncido.-_¿En verdad son tan tontos para enfrentarnos sabiendo que no van a ganar nunca? Eso no es valentía, es suicidio.-_hizo una nueva mueca, mirándonos con desprecio.-_Además, ¿para qué querrían ganarnos? Aún cuando lo hicieran se enfrentarían a todo el complejo, nadie dijo que somos los únicos soldados allí, hay cientos de soldados que terminarán con ustedes, con algo tan simple, como una única orden.-_suspiró.-_Acéptenlo, ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí.

James.-Cállate.-_musitó secamente, y dando un paso al frente, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo.-_No vas a asustarnos…

Carlo.-Jajaja, ¿asustarlos? Así que le temes a la verdad, a saber que todos ustedes morirán…que fracasarán en su tonta misión, ¿es eso?

Kurt.-Siento decirte que estás muy equivocado, ninguno-

X.-¡Vienen más y más! ¡Son demasiados!-_exclamó con una voz fuerte, pero temblorosa.-_

Kurt.-No teman, es ahora cuando necesitamos probar lo que somos, y lo que buscamos.-_dije con decisión.-_No serán ellos los triunfadores el día de hoy…porque hoy, amigos, haremos historia, hoy acabaremos con un legado de maldad y crueldad que ha acechado esta isla por tanto tiempo. ¿Estamos juntos en esto?-_pregunté girándome para ver a mis demás compañeros.-_

Resistencia.-Juntos.-_dijeron todos al unísono nuevamente. Luego de eso, sonreí y me volteé, mas me detuve en seco al ver una luz que se acercaba en el cielo.-_

Kurt.-¿Qué es eso?-_pregunté intrigado, alerta. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento llegó hasta nosotros, para luego descargar una lluvia de balas contra nuestro equipo, lo que produjo que tuviéramos unas cuatro bajas más.-_¡No!

Carlo.-_rió fuertemente, mientras tomaba una de las granadas cegadoras del piso, la que lanzó hacia mí, sin nadie ya que lo estuviera vigilando (nos habíamos dispersado un poco por los disparos)-_¡Lo dije, no vivirá ninguno de ustedes!

Kurt.-_iba a responder, cuando estalló la granada. Un fuerte pitido invadió mis oídos mientras mi visión se nublaba por completo, dejándome viendo borroso y en un tono blanquecino, caminando desorientado hacia la nada, mientras oía órdenes de alejarse, de mantenerse cerca, de dispersarse, en fin, todo tipo de órdenes sin comprender ninguna, sin saber dónde ir tampoco. Recién pude orientarme una vez pasó el efecto de la granada, y aún así, lo primero que vi fue a Carlo, que venía en carrera hacia mí, con un cuchillo entre las patas. Me giré hacia él listo para enfrentarlo, sin embargo apenas estaba buscando una de mis armas, la tierra del piso voló por doquier en un estallido…no, no era un estallido, simplemente era la "cosa" que seguía disparando, probablemente con algo similar a un cañón Gatling por la fuerza con que azotaban los disparos a mi alrededor. Cubriéndome, salté a un lado, arrastrándome prácticamente entre la tierra quemada y las barricadas en llamas, buscando algo con qué hacerle frente a esa cosa. Agazapado tras la barricada, finalmente pude observar bien lo que era: Una especie de helicóptero militar de combate, conducido por un perro, y manejada su arma por otro. Ambos Hunters. Nerviosísimo, pensé en algún modo de destruirlo, pero claro, no iba a ser posible…pero por otro lado, ¿ese era nuestro fin? ¿Haber dirigido toda la ofensiva sólo para terminar muertos bajo fuego de un helicóptero? No. Pero…¿cómo íbamos a destruir esa cosa? Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien ponía su pata sobre mi hombro. Apenas giré la cabeza vi a la Samoyedo que había…atacado, y luego ayudado.-_

Samoyedo.-Hay una forma de que salgan de aquí…-_dijo ella con suavidad. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar, siguió.-_El camión que incineraron, lo que quedó de la puerta…si trepan por allí pueden llegar hasta la parte alta de la entrada…aún hay un trozo de la plataforma, pero debe de estar hirviendo…tendrían que ir con protección-

Kurt.-No hay tiempo para eso…-_la abracé fuertemente-_Pero gracias…-_sin preguntarle aún por qué nos estaba ayudando, tomé del piso una granada, y guardándola en mi boca, me lancé a correr hacia el sector por el cual habían entrado Bobby, Luna y J.J., que si bien se había derrumbado internamente, seguían trozos de metal doblados en vez de la puerta, pero al menos aún se podía subir.-_

Carlo.-_sin embargo apenas vio lo que intentaba hacer, corrió hacia mí, y dando un salto intentó morder mi cola para echarme abajo, pero ya había yo subido suficiente. Gruñendo, tomó una pistola y comenzó a dispararme, mientras escalaba yo dificultosamente.-_Eres un tonto…¿cuándo vas a rendirte de una vez?

Kurt.-Mientras respire…no me rendiré.-_dije aferrándome fuertemente de un trozo de metal sobresaliente de la pared, el que tenía mucho filo. Apoyé mi pata sobre este, haciéndome daño, "Pero no lo suficiente para pararme", me dije, y seguí escalando entre lo que quedaba de puerta, finalmente llegando al sector de la pasarela metálica que ya antes había habido sobre la entrada, reducida ahora a un trozo de metal de no más de dos metros de largo, y prácticamente al rojo vivo.-_

Carlo.-_agudizando la vista, apuntó con su arma, y, serio, abrió fuego contra mí. Varias veces falló, mientras yo corría sobre el metal hirviendo, hiriendo mis patas a cada paso, pero cerrando los ojos, conteniendo el dolor, siguiendo adelante sin importar nada. Así conseguí llegar hasta el último trozo de baranda que había, cuando una bala impactó mi pata, haciéndome aferrarme al borde de la baranda, colgando mi cuerpo junto al abismo.-_¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Mátenlo ya!-_les gritó a los conductores del helicóptero, quienes inmediatamente voltearon y me apuntaron con el arma, poniendo esta en marcha. Suspirando, comprendí de pronto que una bala, una de las primeras balas que habían disparado se había alojado en mi lomo, por lo que, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, tomé la granada con mi lengua, y poniendo el gatillo en mis dientes, la sujeté con la pata, arrancándola de un tirón de mi boca, sacándole de ese modo el seguro, para luego, lanzarla con todas mis fuerzas hacia la hélice trasera del helicóptero, la que voló en pedazos al instante, en medio de una estruendosa explosión, la que se llevó consigo el trozo de pasarela sobre el cual estaba yo.-_

Kurt.-_una vez sentí colapsando el sector en el que estaba, cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar. Me azoté contra el piso fuertemente, quedándome allí, respirando muy débilmente. Y sin embargo aún no había tiempo de descansar, pues apenas abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba, vi cómo el helicóptero perdía el control y se venía abajo, volando trozos de metal en llamas, y con filo, a mi alrededor. Me incliné sobre mi costado justo para esquivar un trozo de metal de la cola del helicóptero, el que se clavó en el piso fuertemente, aún lloviendo más metal y llamas sobre mí. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que el mismo helicóptero estaba viniéndose abajo, aún con la hélice principal en perfecto estado, convirtiéndose en un mortal riesgo ahora que estaba cayendo, pues caía en diagonal, hacia adelante y hacia abajo.-_Rayos…-_susurré, y luego comencé a arrastrarme hacia atrás, temblando un poco al ver que eso no sería suficiente. Entonces me levanté, dejando de lado de momento el enorme dolor que eso me producía en el lomo, y comencé a avanzar a saltos, cayendo por fin el helicóptero al piso, saliendo expulsados hacia los costados los tripulantes de este. La primera onda expansiva me hizo caer arrodillado, aún mientras corría, pero sin demora seguí corriendo, cuando me golpeó una segunda onda, lanzándome al piso, volando los trozos de la aspa, seguido de una nueva explosión, la que acabó completamente con lo que quedaba del helicóptero, produciendo una lluvia de los componentes de este, los que se desintegraban consumidos por las llamas, al impactar contra el piso. Finalmente quedé rendido boca arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados.-_

Samoyedo.-_llegó corriendo a mi lado, inclinándose.-_Lo…lo lograste…

Kurt.-Eso creo…gracias a ti.-_dije en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.-_¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Samoyedo.-_rió suavemente, acariciando mi cabeza.-_Ay, Kurtis…¿cómo podría olvidarte?

Kurt.-_la miré sorprendido, levantándome realmente adolorido.-_¿C-Cómo dijiste?...

Samoyedo.-¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? Oh, jeje…quizás debería refrescarte la memoria.-_dijo mientras me abrazaba.-_Qué ironía…pensé que nunca volvería a verte, y aquí estamos…en dos polos opuestos, jajaja.

Kurt.-_suspiré-_Yo…-_ahora que lo mencionaba, ella me resultaba sumamente familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde…porque ella formaba parte de la vida que yo había querido olvidar, dejar atrás.-_Mira…si sigues con nosotros podría…podría recordar algo acerca de ti…pero…de momento al menos, no puedo recordarte…-_sacudí la cabeza, mientras Miles y Sheldon traían a Carlo atado de patas, gruñendo este.-_

Carlo.-¿Aún crees que pueden salir con vida?-_me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.-_Eso apenas fue un refuerzo…el plato fuerte ni siquiera ha llegado.-_rió con fuerza, lo que provocó que Miles le diera un puñetazo, callándolo de inmediato.-_

Miles.-¿Este tipo es amigo tuyo?-_preguntó mientras me miraba.-_

Kurt.-No, némesis diría yo.-_suspiré mientras me giraba, apareciendo frente a mí una vez más aquel perro con el radar.-_

Perro.-Vienen muchos…y ya tengo su ubicación…vienen por el sector oeste.-_dijo temblorosamente.-_

Kurt.-_asentí con la cabeza, mirando a mis compañeros-_Necesitaré a tres de ustedes.-_me acerqué al arma del helicóptero, que había salido despedida en la explosión de este. Era increíblemente pesada, y aún sin estar herido de bala habría podido levantarla.-_Sheldon…acércate, este es el plan.

Miles P.O.V.

_Nos habíamos encaminado al sector oeste del complejo, lamentando nuestras pérdidas, pero celebrando en silencio nuestra mini-victoria. Aunque me resultaba terriblemente emocionante el hecho de estar en una revolución contra el complejo, contra Strider. Kurt nos había dirigido hasta una parte del complejo donde la entrada era un puente, debajo de este corría un río, en una caída de por lo menos diez metros. Estábamos todos los compañeros, los amigos, en fin, toda la Resistencia frente al complejo, por esa entrada. Y el detector de movimiento nos indicaba que una tropa enorme de Hunters venía saliendo del complejo, en dirección a esa salida. El plan era cargar el arma del helicóptero derribado y dejarla sobre una pequeña barricada, lo que formaría una línea recta de fuego (si es que los Hunters nos creían que estaba cargada). Kurt por su parte estaba colgando del puente, con una cuerda atada alrededor de su estómago, cuerda que habíamos sacado de los cinturones de seguridad del helicóptero, cortándolos. James y yo teníamos que sostener la cuerda mientras él colocaba el explosivo debajo del puente, forzando a los Hunters a caminar sólo por un sector de este, una línea recta pequeña, la que luego haría estallar para dejarlos caer debajo._

Miles.-¿Cómo va?-_pregunté mientras James me indicaba que guardara silencio, pues estaban saliendo finalmente los Hunters. Serían unos cuarenta, apuntándonos con armas de fuego, listos para dispararnos. De hecho comenzaron a hacerlo inmediatamente, por lo que James y yo tuvimos que acercarnos más a la orilla del puente, mientras Kurt seguía en su tarea de adosar el explosivo. Sheldon se puso de pie detrás del cañón Gatling, lo que obligó a los Hunters a correr sólo por el sector derecho del puente (tal como Kurt había dicho, pues por suerte, sí habían creído que podíamos dispararla).-_

Kurt.-¡Ya!_-exclamó mientras nosotros comenzábamos a tirar fuertemente de la cuerda, subiéndolo. James y yo saltamos entonces detrás de Sheldon, donde no podían llegar las balas, mientras Kurt, sonriendo, sostenía el detonador.-_Adiós.-_dijo sonriendo, para luego presionar el botón, haciendo estallar la parte baja del puente, precipitando a toda la tropa de Hunters al abismo, cayendo al agua en medio de un enorme griterío, muchos de ellos sosteniéndose de los bordes del colapsado puente, pero soltándose de todos modos al ver cuántos miembros de la Resistencia estábamos allí.-_

_A continuación comenzamos a hablar con nuestros prisioneros, dejando quedarse únicamente a los que estuvieran decididos a ayudarnos. A los otros…los lanzamos al agua por el enorme agujero que había quedado en el puente._

Kurt P.O.V.

Kurt.-Bien Carlo…-_le extendí la pata, adolorido aún por los disparos, los que me había vendado aquella chica Samoyedo.-_Puedes venir con nosotros, y-

Carlo.-Ya quisieras, perro.-_dijo serio.-_Pero no te preocupes…nos veremos de nuevo, y entonces terminaré el trabajo.

Kurt.-…Si es lo que quieres…-_suspiré y me di media vuelta, sólo para voltearme luego y darle un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza en el rostro, seguido de una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo al vacío, cayendo finalmente al agua debajo de este, arrastrándolo la corriente rápidamente. Aunque estaba vivo, de eso estaba seguro.-_Chicos…¿cuántos detonadores nos quedan?-_pregunté sin voltear.-_

Perro.-Tenemos dos detonadores aún, Kurt…¿y ahora?

Kurt.-_me volteé hacia ellos, sonriendo, señalando la gigantesca puerta de la entrada oeste.-_Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera revolución.

Strider P.O.V.

Elizabeth.-Señor…-_dijo mirándome con un gesto de preocupación.-_Es la entrada oeste…hay una brecha en el perímetro, detectamos movimiento, mucho movimiento, y no es de nuestros equipos…he perdido la señal de dos tropas de Hunters…-_en su voz se notaba temor.-_

Strider.-Sí. Es la Resistencia.-_dije tranquilamente, sin darle mayor importancia.-_

Elizabeth.-¿O sea…que no le importa?-_preguntó sorprendida.-_

Strider.-Por supuesto que no. Si comienzan a destruir el complejo bien por ellos. Mi victoria es ya inevitable.-_me crucé de patas.-_

Elizabeth.-¿Usted…esperaba que ellos ingresaran al complejo?

Strider.-Sí.-_caminando, empecé a alejarme.-_Estaré en el silo de misiles.

Elizabeth.-_miraba preocupada las cámaras de seguridad, por las cuales se veían aquellos inferiores ingresando, corriendo.-_S-Sí señor…

Strider.-Bien. Todo sigue marchando según lo he planeado…-_suspiré-_Los inferiores son tan predecibles…-_dicho eso, salí de allí. Tanto Bolt como la resistencia encontrarían su fatal destino en el siguiente paso que dieran. Sólo era…una cuestión de tiempo.-_

Narrador.-Y aún cuando él lo ignoraba, en una pantalla al rincón de la sala, se encendió el aviso: "Advertencia: Contagio viral, ADN…POSITIVO, POSITIVO". El aviso siguió parpadeando fuertemente, y sólo se apagó cuando, cerca del lugar donde estaban Bolt y sus amigos, algo comenzó a moverse entre la penumbra.

-Chapter´s End.-

Hola, este fue el capítulo 37, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, igual es bienvenido su review expresándome sus comentarios n.n  
Un saludo a mis amigos: Diego, Carlo, Iván, Sidek, Doki y Carlos. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris n.n ¡Hasta la próxima!


	38. Más Allá del Punto Crítico

Capítulo 38: Más Allá Del Punto Crítico

Bolt P.O.V.

_Apenas salimos del almacén en el cual habíamos enfrentado a los Stalkers, Jean comenzó a actuar de un modo extraño. Caminaba tambaleándose y a veces, cuando le hablaba, ponía sus patas sobre su cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor bastante notorio. Supuse que debía de ser por Chris, y la verdad es que me parecía lo más lógico, después de todo, lo había visto morir frente a ella, al único que había llegado a amar._

Bolt.-Jean…si hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar…puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tu equipo ahora…y estamos aquí para apoyarte…-_dije muy suavemente, mientras ponía una de mis patas sobre su hombro, para intentar hacerla sentir mejor.-_

Jean.-No te preocupes Bolt…sólo…estoy teniendo un par de problemas últimamente…-_puso su pata sobre su cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos.-_C-Cielos…duele tanto cuando intento…recordar…

Bobby.-_Jean se estrelló contra él cuando quiso seguir caminando, mirándolo desorientada, yéndose hacia un lado repentinamente, apoyándose en la pared.-_¿Qué sucede?

Jean.-Yo…es mi mente, mi memoria…siento que puedo recordar hasta cierto punto…y desde allí…sólo…unos momentos antes de que…de que Chris me arrojara por la ventana.-_bajó ella las orejas, dando un profundo suspiro._-No lo entiendo…es como si hubiera un vacío en mi memoria…como si simplemente ya no estuviera allí parte de ella…cuando intento recordar más acerca del…del lapso que está tan borroso…simplemente me bloqueo…no logro recordar nada de ello…-_se sentó, frotándose la frente con un dedo, claramente triste.-_Siento…siento ser una molestia para ustedes…

Mittens.-_parándose junto a Jean, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y una mirada plena de comprensión y apoyo.-_Tranquila, averiguaremos qué fue lo que sucedió con tu mente.

Michelle.-¿Creen que haya sido Strider?-_preguntó haciendo un gesto, poniendo una pata sobre su cabeza, moviendo el dedo en círculos-_

Rhino.-¿Cómo podría borrarle la memoria?-_se sentó, suspirando mientras se estiraba un poco.-_O mejor, ¿para qué le serviría borrarle la memoria si Jean era su ayudante?

Jean.-No lo sé, Rhino…Strider es poco predecible…no sé si fue él, no lo recuerdo…pero…¿por qué comienza a hacerme efecto ahora?-_se frotó la pata en la cabeza, suspirando nuevamente.-_

Bolt.-Quizás…porque quizás es ahora que estás intentando recordar realmente.-_la miré a los ojos, notando la gran impresión que se dibujó en el rostro de ella, mientras se levantaba de un salto.-_

Jean.-Eso es…por eso es que surte efecto ahora, porque he intentado recordar luego de que murió Chris, quería ayudarles y por eso comencé a recordar, para decirles lo que sabía…-_levantó la mirada.-_Eso significa…que Strider sabía que yo…que yo me cambiaría de equipo…-_dijo con la voz entrecortada, incrédula.-_

Mittens.-¿Qué? Espera, ¿estás intentando decir que Strider te anticipó incluso a ti?-_me miró sumamente desconcertada, bajando las orejas.-_

Bolt.-Como sea, si lo haya hecho o no, debemos continuar y detenerlo…-

Rhino.-Sí, pero…¿qué es lo que Strider planea?-_se rascó el cuello, interrumpiéndome.-_Aún no lo sabemos, ¿o sí?

Mittens.-_observó de reojo a Jean, claramente con la idea ya en mente de preguntarle acerca de los planes de Strider. Con una mirada, le indiqué que no nos era posible saberlo a través de ella, debido al problema de su memoria.-_

Jean.-Yo…¿seguimos? Me siento un poco mal estando cerca del almacén…además de que podrían despertar los Stalkers…y eso no sería nada bueno considerando que ya hemos perdido fuerzas…-_comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo, que conducía finalmente a un ascensor.-_

_El ascensor al cual ingresamos era bastante amplio, de un color blanco reluciente, y, extrañamente, parecía haber sido limpiado hace muy poco. En el tablero de botones sólo había una opción disponible, y era la de subir. Algo resignados, presionamos el botón, poniéndose en marcha inmediatamente nuestro transporte. Pero mientras ascendíamos por una especie de tubo transparente, a través del cual se veían muchos mecanismos, una fuerte alarma nos hizo dar un salto, tornándose roja por unos momentos la luz del ascensor._

Altavoz.-Atención, se ha detectado una brecha de seguridad en el perímetro oeste del complejo. Se ruega tomar rutas alternativas en caso de dirigirse a las siguientes ubicaciones: Almacén de transportes, fundición, centro de energía-generador A-2, e instalaciones subterráneas. Seguridad ha sido notificada.

Jean.-¿Una brecha?-_preguntó confundida.-_

Mittens.-Bolt, ¿qué significa eso?-_me abrazó un tanto preocupada.-_

Bolt.-No lo sé amor…-_la rodeé con mis patas para tranquilizarla.-_Pero no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

Rhino.-_por su parte, abrazó a Michelle, notando yo en una de las pequeñas cosas en su cinturón, algo parecido a los teléfonos celulares que usaban los humanos, tenía un brillo parpadeante, además de un leve sonido similar a las alarmas contra incendios. Ella, al ver que ya había yo notado eso, dejó ver en su rostro una sensación de pánico, apagando inmediatamente el aparato.-_¿Michelle? ¿Sucede algo?

Michelle.-Nada, nada…-_se quedó mirándome por varios segundos.-_Esto…suena cuando hay alarmas, es un…receptor de sonido. Sí. Eso.-_tosió y desvió la mirada, recostando su cabeza sobre Rhino.-_

Rhino.-¿Un receptor de sonido?-_rió suavemente y besó la cabeza de ella. No sabría explicar por qué, pero desde ese instante algo estuvo molestando en mi mente, como si una mano imaginaria estuviera tocando mi cerebro una y otra vez, como si…quisiera que me percatara de algo…pero, ¿qué? Michelle era una buena chica, amaba a Rhino y nos había ayudado ya bastante…así que reafirmándome eso una y otra vez, terminé descartando cualquier idea que tuviera que ver con ella haciendo algo malo.-_

Bolt.-Mittens, ¿qué es una brecha?-_pregunté repentinamente, mirando al techo, cuya luz parpadeaba levemente de vez en cuando.-_

Bobby.-Creo que-

Jean.-Una brecha en el perímetro significa que alguien…o más de alguien, irrumpió en el complejo sin tener autorización para ello, en ese caso se enviaban tropas a retener al, o a los intrusos.-_suspiró.-_

Mittens.-_lentamente, entrecerró los ojos.-_Dime Jean…¿no que ya no podías recordar?-_se dirigió a ella en un tono anormalmente extraño, sonaba…como si estuviera culpándola.-_

Jean.-Yo…sí…lo que pasa es que…-_comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, preocupada, mirándonos casi con terror.-_No…yo no…no…yo no estoy planeando nada malo, chicos…

Bobby.-Disculpa, pero, ¿quién dijo eso?-_se acercó a ella lentamente.-_

Jean.-¿Q-Qué?...E-Esperen…yo…ahhh…-_cerró los ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas.-_Es…es cuando intento recordar ciertas cosas…

Michelle.-No comprendo, ¿o sea que…?-_se cruzó de patas, separándose de Rhino.-_

Bolt.-Jean, necesitamos que te concentres…

Jean.-Bolt, yo-_en ese momento llegamos al nivel superior, deteniéndonos abruptamente. Las puertas se abrieron admirablemente lento, como si estuvieran atascadas con algo entre los soportes de las puertas.-_¿Por qué no se abren?-_preguntó poniendo su pata sobre el frío metal de las puertas, asomándose para ver por la abertura entre estas. Súbitamente, las puertas se cerraron violentamente, para luego abrirse tanto o más rápido, con un chasquido metálico sobre el ascensor, produciendo que, de este, saltaran varias chispas, ladeándose hacia la izquierda, y ya sin luz en absoluto.-_Son…son los frenos…-_dijo alarmada, saliendo del ascensor de un salto, siguiéndola todos nosotros inmediatamente, saliendo tan rápido como se podía. El ruido del metal raspándose contra el tubo invadió todo el lugar, estallando en pedazos la base superior del ascensor, donde estaban montados los frenos y los soportes de este. Entre Bobby y yo tuvimos que sujetar a Luna, que seguía inconsciente.-_¡Rápido!

Bolt.-Ya…ya casi…-_cerrando los ojos, tomé aire, y con un fuerte impulso conseguí lanzar a Luna fuera del ascensor, arrastrándome hasta la salida de este (intentar saltar fuera habría sido profundamente peligroso, ya que por la inclinación que presentaba la superficie, podía provocar que perdiera pie al llegar al borde).-_¡Lo logré!

X.-¡Vuelen esa puerta, chicos!-_gritó una voz que me sonaba enormemente familiar, pero que en ese momento no podía reconocer plenamente.-_

Bolt.-¿Qué di-_la explosión de la puerta, en la sala a la que recién habíamos llegado, provocó que dos trozos de metal bastante gruesos salieron despedidos a una enorme velocidad, el segundo de ellos directo al piso, rebotando en este con dureza para luego salir proyectado hacia nosotros, forzándonos a saltar para esquivarlo, y agacharnos para evadir el segundo tan pronto como volvimos a entrar en contacto con el piso. En no más de un par de segundos después, comenzó una encarnizada batalla en ese lugar, sucedida por explosiones en los costados, cayendo del techo trozos de metal roto, junto con cables cortados, inundando de electricidad la mayoría del piso, lo que hizo que nos refugiáramos detrás de un trozo de pared que se había desprendido, el que sirvió para contener las balas, y el cristal que, quebrado, se venía abajo sobre nosotros, contenido apenas a centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo, detenido o bien al clavarse en el trozo de la pared, o bien al quebrarse completamente.-_

_Sin previo aviso, habíamos terminado en medio de una fiera batalla entre dos bandos. Uno, era una tropa de Hunters que había llegado desde el núcleo del complejo, y el otro…¿era? Ni idea, desde el trozo de pared metálico detrás del cual nos encontrábamos sólo podía alcanzar a divisar a ese equipo, cuyos integrantes, una vez me veían, abrían fuego contra mí, e incluso intentaban llegar hasta nosotros, pero caían víctimas del fuego enemigo antes de lograr cubrir la mitad del camino. Lo que me llamó la atención profundamente, era que cuando los Hunters eran heridos, estos caían al piso, gritando mientras se cubrían las rodillas con las patas, rugiendo de dolor e ira. Mittens se acurrucó contra mí, temblando realmente asustada, por lo que puse mi pata sobre su lomo y su cabeza, abrazándola mientras le cubría los oídos. Jean también estaba temblando, y por un instante me sentí muy seguro de que, de estar Chris con nosotros, ella le estaría abrazando, pidiéndole que la calmara. Rhino y Michelle se encontraban arrinconados junto a la esquina del trozo de pared, fascinado él al ver cómo se empleaban las armas. Ella, recostada contra el metal en actitud reflexiva, como si no le pareciera realmente extraña la situación. Así pasamos unos cinco minutos, cubriéndonos lo mejor posible tanto de los disparos, como del campo visual de ambos bandos, ya totalmente incinerado un sesenta por ciento del piso, más o menos._

Jean.-¡Bolt, no podremos estar aquí por mucho tiempo más!-_exclamó por sobre el enorme bullicio que se estaba produciendo, cubriéndose las orejas. Algo totalmente quemado, y casi derretido, alguna vez un motor, pasó dando tumbos por el piso, deteniéndose al impactar contra lo que quedaba del soporte del elevador.-_

Bolt.-En eso estoy de acuerdo, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ni tampoco permitir que los Hunters nos vean…ni…ni tampoco el otro equipo.

Mittens.-¿Sabes, orejón? Hay un dicho que dice: "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo".-_dijo arqueando las cejas, claramente cansada de verse atrapada en medio de esa guerra.-_

Bolt.-¿Y si tampoco son amigables?

Bobby.-Ni idea, Bolt, pero entre morir arriesgándonos a averiguarlo, y morir sentados aquí…creo que prefiero lo primero.-_suspiró, rascándose el costado.-_

Jean.-Igual yo…-_se levantó lentamente, peinándose un poco el pelaje de la cabeza, mirándonos con unos ojos bastante curiosos, expectantes.-_

Rhino.-Bien, en ese caso es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.-_se subió sobre la cabeza de Luna, trepando, para luego, con un dedo, empezar a tocar su frente varias veces.-_Luna, ¿ya despertaste?

Bobby.-No ha despertado Rhino, va a hacerlo en un rato, pero de momento no.-_se estiró, dando un suspiro de dolor.-_Rayos…ese tal Cipher golpeaba fuerte…-_cargó a Luna, respirando pesadamente, dejándola sobre su lomo.-_

Jean.-Yo digo que avancemos un tramo y le avisemos a Bobby si es seguro, con Luna desmayada será difícil progresar.-_agregó suavemente, poniendo una de sus patas en el trozo metálico tras el cual nos escondíamos, ya muy desgastado.-_

Bobby.-_asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose un poco mientras un cargador de arma de fuego volaba por sobre él.-_

Bolt.-Está bien, entonces…uno, dos…¡vamos!-_exclamé decidido, para luego comenzar a correr con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo.-_

_Tan pronto como nos pusimos en marcha, un radio cayó junto a nosotros, sorprendentemente aún encendido y funcionando. Fuera del lugar donde estábamos, parecía estarse moviendo algo de muy gran tamaño, probablemente un helicóptero…o…o quizás…bueno, en verdad no sabría qué más que un helicóptero, pero algo me decía que no era eso, sino otra cosa, pues por el sonido que producía, indicaba que era de un tamaño verdaderamente enorme. A través de las ventanas, comenzaron a llegar disparos y bombas de aquella "cosa", la que al fin pude ver a través del vidrio: Era una suerte de nave de combate, claramente militar, pero ahora muy seguramente conducida por algún perro. Y sin embargo no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, sino el hecho de que alguien le estaba disparando al vehículo._

Radio.-¡Atención, tropa, estamos recibiendo fuego enemigo desde las torretas de contención del nivel D-94, repito, un Bulldog nos está disparando desde nuestro propio bando, perdemos-_en ese momento se produjo una interferencia, mientras yo observaba boquiabierto cómo una bomba se precipitaba contra uno de los propulsores de la gigantesca nave, la que comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, regando chispas por doquier.-_¡Nos dio, estamos cayendo! ¡Unidad abajo!

Bolt.-Oh, cielos…-_dije temblando.-_¡Cúbranse!-_tomando a Mittens entre mis patas, comencé a correr, seguido de Jean rápidamente, volviendo a nuestro refugio, justo cuando todo el techo colapsaba, destrozándose por completo al venirse abajo la nave que había visto disparando hacia el bando que se oponía a los Hunters. Una enorme nube de fuego se alzó cuando esta se estrelló contra el piso, e incluso una vez colapsó, se arrastró fuertemente por el gran impulso que traía, chocando contra el trozo metálico detrás del cual nos habíamos refugiado, propulsándolo hacia la pared. Nos habría aplastado de no habernos agachado, estallando lo que quedaba de la nave, quedando nosotros justo debajo de los fierros doblados y quemados que antes habían conformado el temible vehículo de combate.-_…Uff….uff…¿están todos bien?-_quise levantarme, pero volví a echarme completamente cuando sentí una de mis orejas entrando en contacto con una parte del motor, la cual estaba al rojo vivo.-_¡Auch!...ay…

Mittens.-_tosió un poco, y con la pata hizo a un lado un pedazo de metal para poder verme.-_Bolty…

Bolt.-Amor, no te levantes…-_extendí mi pata hacia ella, acariciándola.-_¿Jean, Bobby, Rhino?...

Bobby.-Estoy bien…-_susurró con lentitud.-_Mejor salimos de debajo de esta cosa antes de que vuelva a estallar…

Rhino.-Los apoyo, desde aquí puedo ver que está goteando algo por el costado.-_dijo él, ya libre de la nave, junto a Michelle. En ese momento envidié su tamaño.-_

Jean.-_dando un suspiro, se arrastró fuera de la nave, poniendo una pata sobre su cabeza. Luego de eso, se aproximó y ayudó a Bobby a retirar de allí a J.J. y a Luna.-_Al menos…al menos estamos bien…eso estuvo muy cerca…-_dijo con suavidad, mirando a su alrededor.-_Chicos…deberían venir a ver esto.

Bolt.-_algo alarmado por el tono que usó al decir lo último, tomé la pata de Mittens y luego comencé a arrastrarme, consiguiendo liberarme al mismo tiempo que Bobby.-_¿Q-Qué?

Jean.-_con una pata, me indicó que, al estrellarse la nave contra el techo, esta se desarmó completamente, lloviendo sus trozos sobre el lugar. Uno de ellos se hallaba bloqueando una puerta muy ancha, con un cartel que decía "Complejo de Experimentación S-T 1." El otro gran trozo de la nave había caído contra un ascensor enorme, bloqueando su funcionamiento. Y aún a pesar de la explosión y del potente colapso de la nave, aún se observaban sombras moviéndose hacia el complejo de experimentación, sombras que claramente pertenecían al grupo opositor a los Hunters, de los cuales ya no se veía a ninguno…bueno, a ninguno consciente al menos.-_Si queríamos ir al cuartel de los Hunters, era a través de ese pasillo…esta nave dividió completamente este lugar, sólo podrá ese grupo ir hacia el complejo de experimentación…tendrá que atravesarlo, y nosotros…-_suspiró.-_Bueno…tenemos de opción ir a los niveles superiores, pues…si queríamos tener un arma por seguridad…tenemos bastantes para escoger.-_dijo señalando el campo de batalla, completamente regado de armas de fuego, ya sea de las que hubieran usado los Hunters, el otro equipo, o incluso algunas que pudieron caer desde el interior de la nave.-_

Bolt.-¿Sólo tenemos esas opciones?-_pregunté bajando las orejas.-_

Jean.-Así me parece, eso o dirigirnos a la fundición que está en el sector debajo de este…de todos modos ir allí no nos será de ayuda en lo absoluto.-_dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el centro del lugar, recogiendo lentamente una pistola del piso, tomándola con dos dedos como si le diera miedo tener una. Volteándose, no hizo falta que preguntara quién iba a llevarla. Bobby se adelantó y la tomó, suspirando.-_

Bobby.-_cargando a J.J, me indicó que le ayudara con Luna, para poder cargar el arma, por lo que dirigiéndome hacia él, le ayude tomando con suavidad a Luna, recostándola sobre mi lomo.-_¿Y bien?...¿qué nos conviene para hallar lo más pronto posible a Scott?

Jean.-Pues…supongo que dirigirnos hacia los niveles superiores, no tenemos otra opción de todos modos…-_suspirando, comenzando a andar a paso rápido hacia allá, sin esperarnos.-_

Mittens.-Bolt…¿soy yo, o Jean se ve…ansiosa, por llegar allí?-_me preguntó en un susurro.-_

Michelle.-Me parece lógico que lo esté, en los niveles superiores están sus habitaciones.

Rhino y Bolt.-_ambos volteamos a verla, confundidos.-_¿SUS habitaciones?

Michelle.-_asintió lentamente con la cabeza.-_Por supuesto, también está allá arriba la habitación de Strider.

Mittens.-En ese caso, vamos.-_dijo mirando hacia arriba, donde podía llegarse sólo de un modo, pues, de los dos que allí se encontraban, había sólo un ascensor operativo, el segundo estaba atascado con un trozo de la nave entre los circuitos.-_Quizás podamos averiguar lo que Strider planea…o…o al menos comprender por qué le borró a Jean la memoria.-_me miró a los ojos, preguntándome de ese modo mi opinión. Asentí con la cabeza mirándola igual.-_

Bolt.-Tiene razón, además, si lo que Jean dice es cierto, estaremos más cerca de Scott que nunca.-_sonreí levemente al recordar a mi hijo, imaginando por un instante dónde estaría, un sitio para nada alentador.-_Yo…en marcha, chicos.

Rhino y Michelle.-_abrazados, siguieron nuestro paso, sin detenernos hasta que hubimos llegado al elevador.-_Y bien, ¿Strider estará allá arriba?-_hizo sonar su cuello.-_Porque si es así le demostraré que nunca debió meterse con el gran Rhino…

Jean.-_con una pata le indicó que guardara silencio, mientras acercaba su cabeza al panel del elevador, pasando inmediatamente el escáner de retina. Cuando subimos, habían cuatro botones que podían presionarse, mas cuando Jean acercó su ojo, un quinto se iluminó.-_Esa es mi habitación…iremos allá…quiero averiguar por qué Strider me borró la memoria, debo tener algún respaldo de información, o algo así…si es que él quería que olvidara algo importante acerca del complejo, o de sus planes…

Bobby.-Espera, ¿estás hablando de una debilidad?-_preguntó bastante interesado. Mittens y yo cruzamos una mirada y luego, juntos, la dirigimos hacia Jean.-_

Jean.-…No lo sé Bobby, no sé qué podré hallar allá arriba.-_suspiró con lentitud, cerrando los ojos.-_Sólo espero que esto termine pronto…

Kurt P.O.V.

Kurt.-Bien hecho tropa, han demostrado tener mucho valor y entusiasmo en nuestro triunfo, debo decir que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes, y de lo decididos que están a luchar por un cambio.-_sonreí ampliamente, girándome.-_Si bien la explosión de esta nave arruinó la principal vía de transporte, aún podemos pasar por aquí.-_dije señalando el "Complejo de Experimentación". Ciertamente no era un nombre que me inspirara confianza, pero habíamos llegado hasta allí, y estaba seguro de que ninguno del equipo iba a echarse atrás en ese momento, ni en ese, ni en ninguno que viniera por delante, por lo que me acerqué lentamente al panel de apertura de la puerta, el que, aun estando destruido en parte, se puso en marcha inmediatamente, abriéndose la puerta, conformada por lo menos por tres capas de metal, uno reforzado a prueba de frío, lo que me hizo suponer al instante que trabajan con criogenia.-_¡Adelante!

Sheldon.-_sonriendo, se acercó a mí mientras el resto del grupo entraba apresuradamente al lugar, poniendo una pata sobre mi hombro.-_A pesar de que no hemos triunfado del todo aún, Kurtis, esto es más de lo que hemos avanzado en años. Te felicito…estoy seguro de que tus padres estarían orgullosos.-_dijo con una sonrisa, palpando mi cabeza con suavidad, para luego alejarse. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se habían humedecido al escuchar a Sheldon mencionar a mis padres. Los había perdido siendo muy pequeño, y ese era un recuerdo que siempre había querido reprimir, que me había atormentado por meses luego de que él me encontró. Recordé también que el jockey que yo siempre llevaba, y que ya me identificaba, había pertenecido a mi padre, y él me lo había dado…esa noche…-_¿Papi?...¿Mami, dónde van, qué pasa?-_pregunté en voz alta, lo mismo que había preguntado esa fatídica noche que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Casi podía sentir, verme a mí mismo de cachorro mientras sucedía, mas, justo cuando sentí un nudo en mi garganta, e iba a romper a llorar, dos voces muy familiares me hicieron volver a la realidad, siendo yo sacudido por ellos.-_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-_sacudiendo la cabeza, desperté, viendo frente a mí a James y a Miles.-_

James.-Kurt, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste atrás…

Miles.-Pensamos que te había disparado un Hunter o algo así…

Kurt.-_los miré a ambos, sonriendo levemente.-_No pasa nada, estoy bien.

_James había sido mi mejor amigo desde que Sheldon me adoptó. Jugamos juntos desde muy pequeños, y aprendimos a querer y respetar al otro enormemente, prácticamente éramos hermanos. Crecimos juntos, siendo criados por Sheldon, aunque a diferencia de mí, a los padres de James no les había pasado nada, sino que simplemente eran amigos de Sheldon, y cuando salieron de viaje muy lejos, le dijeron que no podían llevarse a James por lo que pequeño que era, así que él se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras tanto. Sus padres habían vuelto, según lo que él me contó, pero que él mismo quiso quedarse un tiempo más con Sheldon, a lo que sus padres accedieron. Recuerdo que de pequeño, lo odié un par de veces porque él tenía padres, y yo no.  
Con Miles, era un tema aparte. Era un Labrador de color dorado y una actitud bastante agradable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera de sus compañeros en la resistencia. En el ámbito del combate, era bastante hábil luchando, y si bien sabía cómo disparar un arma, nunca le gustaron, por lo que se dedicó a ser especialista en explosivos. _

Kurt.-Vamos, deben estarnos esperando.-_esbocé una sonrisa y señalé el complejo de experimentación, caminando dentro apresuradamente, algo avergonzado por haber estado guiando al grupo, y luego desaparecer como si nada. En efecto, nadie había seguido avanzando sino hasta que yo llegué, recibiendo indicaciones de ponerme a la cabeza nuevamente. Emocionado, me aproximé y tomé el lugar que ya la misma Resistencia me había otorgado honorablemente.-_¿Qué…es este lugar?-_no era una pregunta realmente inteligente, pues por el nombre uno ya podía imaginarse cómo era, pero de todos modos me llamó la atención ver cómo era: Era una especie de pasillos estrechos interconectados entre sí en sectores un tanto más amplios, donde habían computadoras y frascos con líquidos bastante extraños dentro. En los pasillos, junto a las paredes, había grandes tubos de cristal reforzado, pero la mayoría de estos estaban quebrados, mientras otros parecían haber sido arañados brutalmente desde fuera. Una gruesa capa de hielo se hallaba formada por la parte interna del cristal, pues aún queriendo desempañar el vidrio con la pata, este no dejaba ver a través de él por el hielo.-_…Vamos, y…estén atentos.-_dije sin un "buen" motivo en particular, más que un mal presentimiento que me estaba invadiendo. Pues desde que empezamos a movernos, de pronto me parecía escuchar leves rasguños en las paredes, o en el piso, el que no eran más que delgadas planchas metálicas conectadas entre sí. El aire dentro era pesado y tremendamente frío, lo que hacía muy incómodo estar allí por mucho rato. Tanto por eso, como por los…sonidos.-_

Samoyedo.-_ella había llegado a mi lado, y lentamente me abrazó, besando mi mejilla, lo que hizo que me ruborizara levemente.-_Kurtis, tengo miedo…

Kurt.-Lo siento…-_con suavidad la aparté, mirándola a los ojos. Era bellísima, pero más que por eso, me ponía nervioso tenerla cerca, porque estaba más que seguro de que la conocía desde antes, desde hace mucho antes, y que simplemente nos habíamos reencontrado, en vez de habernos conocido casualmente.-_Este lugar…es normal que dé miedo.

James.-_de pronto, se giró, alzando su arma.-_¡Alto ahí!

Kurt.-_dando un salto por el grito, me giré a mi vez, viendo preocupado a un can que estaba parado sobre dos patas, con la cabeza hacia abajo de tal modo que no se le podía ver el rostro. Respiraba de un modo extraño, de lo cual me percaté por el modo en que se hinchaba su pecho al inspirar, tosiendo casi imperceptiblemente. Temblando, dio un paso al frente.-_

Miles.-¡Ya le dijeron, alto ahí o abriremos fuego!-_al verle el lomo, recién me percaté de que Miles portaba varios explosivos, haciéndole honor a su cargo, "Especialista en explosiones".-_

X.-Los…los experimentos…el futuro…está aquí…-_rió frenéticamente, mirándonos con un rostro sumamente preocupado.-_Strider…él…los experimentos están libres…libres…el complejo…el complejo…

Kurt.-¿Qué está tratando de decir?-_me le acerqué, sumamente preocupado y confundido.-_¿Los experimentos, libres? ¿Aquí?

X.-Ya es tarde…-_dijo mientras se desmayaba, siendo sostenido por Miles.-_

Miles.-Cielos…¿habrá dicho la verdad?-_todos voltearon a verme, haciéndome sentir un leve escalofrío, tanto por la situación en la que me encontraba, vale decir, por el lugar y la incertidumbre, como por la presión de sentir todas esas miradas desconcertadas sobre mí.-_

Kurt.-…Seguiremos avanzando. Tengan sus armas cargadas, y estén atentos a cualquier movimiento. Pase lo que pase, no nos separamos. Apunten e interroguen a quien sea que encuentren, y que no sea de nuestro equipo. No queremos bajas, nosotros no asesinamos, y es lo que nos diferencia de esos monstruos…-_dije frunciendo levemente el ceño.-_Ahora, sigamos en movimiento, y recuerden mis indicaciones. Si estamos organizados y no nos desesperamos, todo saldrá bien.-_asentí con la cabeza y me puse en marcha, siendo seguido muy de cerca por los demás, que se encontraban alertar a cualquier sonido.-_

_No hubimos avanzado mucho, cuando un perro se precipitó contra nosotros, gruñendo alocadamente, por lo que, a mi señal, abrimos fuego contra sus patas, derribándolo. Aún en el suelo, sin moverse, seguía lanzándonos mordidas, intentando agarrar a alguno de nosotros, sin éxito por suerte. Ahora aún más alerta, seguimos avanzando, aunque listos a disparar ya sin preguntar por lo que habíamos vivido recién._

Samoyedo.-_me miró a los ojos.-_Kurt, soy Kate, ¿no me recuerdas, en serio?

Kurt.-…Kate, lo lamento, pero siento que este no es el momento más apropiado para intentar recordar el pasado, estamos intentando guiar el futuro.-_dije mirándola con suavidad, sin dejar de avanzar, cuando un enorme…¿perro?, cayó frente a nosotros, gruñendo, rugiendo prácticamente.-_¡Alto, iden-

Perro.-¡Rguuarrghhh!-_chilló mientras corría hacia nosotros. Tomando la pata de Kate, salté hacia el lado, aguantando la respiración para propinarle una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que cayera al piso, agitando su pata brutalmente, desgarrando los cables que se encontraban conectados a los tubos de las paredes, provocando un corte de luz.-_

Kurt.-¡Atención, usen iluminación de emergencia!-_exclamé con fuerza, tomando mi linterna, la que puse en mi boca, apuntando con mi pistola, respirando agitadamente.-_Kate, detrás de mí.-_apenas y pude sentir el abrazo que ella me dio por la espalda, temblando, cuando los tubos comenzaron a trisarse, quebrándose el cristal luego para salir de ellos un par de canes similares al que antes habíamos visto, pero con partes metálicas ensambladas al cuerpo, en la cabeza, una lámina metálica que le cubría un ojo, con un visor verde en este, y otra en la pata, de la cual surgían unas garras largas y curvas, además de tener al lomo una especie de caja, la que conectaba directo con su pata, la que además poseía un tipo de arma de fuego. Bajo el tubo del cual había salido, se podía leer: "Chaser-Activo"._-¿Qué…?

Chaser.-_apenas me vio, dio un salto hacia el techo, colgándose de este ágilmente con sus garras, usando su otra pata para comenzar a dispararme, balanceándose sobre esta, produciendo un chirriar metálico muy desagradable. Lanzándome al piso, tuve que rodar a un costado para esquivar sus disparos, tomando mi arma para dispararle en la pata sobre la cual estaba colgado, pero meramente por reflejo, sin resultar él dañado de ningún tipo, pues su pata era metálica, por lo que, tomando aire, tuve que dispararle en el pecho, haciendo que se soltara. Me acerqué a él sin dejar de apuntar, temblando un poco, cuando se levantó de un salto, lanzándome un zarpazo que me alcanzó en el pecho, haciéndome retroceder.-_Grr…

Kurt.-¡Muévanse!-_les grité a mis compañeros mientras me lanzaba contra el "Chaser", que me esquivó haciéndose a un lado tal como yo lo había hecho antes, pero no por eso pudo esquivar una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le di tan pronto como llegué al piso, lanzándolo de cara contra otro tubo.-_

Miles.-¡James, no podemos ver nada!-_gritó a lo lejos, por lo que, tomando mi linterna, se la arrojé, quedando sólo yo en penumbras.-_

Kurt.-¡Lleva al equipo fuera de aquí, yo los alcanzo luego, los contendré!-_grité fuertemente mientras Kate se paraba a mi lado, temblando aún.-_

Kate.-¿Me das un arma?-_pidió con suavidad, por lo que le entregué una pistola que había recogido de los Hunters (ella había perdido la suya en el ataque contra nosotros).-_

Kurt.-_apuntando con el arma, prácticamente a ciegas, comencé a recorrer el pasillo, sin ver por dónde iba.-_Tranquila…si no hacemos ruido…es posible que…no nos vean…-_susurré cuidándome de no alzar la voz, caminando lentamente también, por dos motivos: No quería que me detectaran aquellos experimentos, y segundo: no podía ver por dónde iba, por lo que me podría haber caído si tropezaba con algo.-_…Quizás-_de pronto un ensordecedor sonido a mi lado llamó mi atención, mas apenas me giré a ver, un gas hizo que mis ojos se enrojecieran e irritaran fuertemente, era claramente un gas lacrimógeno.-_¡Ahh, no puedo ver!-_grité corriendo hacia atrás por el intenso dolor, derramando varias lágrimas en el proceso.-_

Kate.-¡Kurt, ya nos oyeron, muévete!-_comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia atrás, disparando hacia los experimentos, en vista de que no estaba yo habilitado para disparar, momentáneamente.-_

Kurt.-Tenemos…que salir de aquí.-_dije adolorido, comenzando a correr sin poder ver aún, cubriéndome los ojos. A cada paso que daba, oía cómo los tubos se quebraban, liberándose más de esos experimentos, los que comenzaron a correr tras nosotros inmediatamente.-_¡Kate, huye!

Kate.-Pero Kurt-

Kurt.-¡Vete!-_exclamé mientras abría uno de mis ojos, viendo borroso, y con grandes dificultades por el dolor que esto ocasionaba. Tras unos cinco segundos, conseguí orientarme, viendo con sólo mi ojo izquierdo mientras huía a través de los pasillos, disparando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, misma acción que Kate imitó luego, solo que en un ángulo más dirigido hacia arriba que yo, que aún intentaba atinar únicamente a las patas.-_

_Tras un minuto de loca carrera por entre los pasillos, y un par de mis compañeros caídos, conseguí llegar junto a los demás, los que estaban evacuando el lugar de dos en dos muy lentamente, por lo estrecho de la salida. Sheldon llegó a mi lado, cargando un arma más pesada._

Sheldon.-Kurt, sobreviviste…me alegro tanto…-_dijo sonriendo, pasando por su lado Kate, respirando muy agitada y cansada por la carrera.-_

Kate.-¡Cuidado atrás!-_gritó volteándose, disparando hacia atrás de mí, lo mismo que hizo Sheldon. Limpiándome el otro ojo, finalmente pude abrir ambos, mirando hacia atrás con cierto temor. Una gran horda de infectados y experimentos corrían hacia nosotros.-_

Kurt.-Mi…arma…-_susurré, tomando mi pistola. No iba a poder con todos, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a quitarles la vida, pues, experimentos o no, seguían siendo perros.-_Yo…yo…-_suspirando, apunté hacia arriba, disparando a una tubería del techo, la que se derrumbó quedando en diagonal por el pasillo, bloqueando así el paso. Y aún así, dos experimentos consiguieron cruzar a tiempo, uno de ellos el Chaser, y otro parecido a él, pero que portaba una armadura en las patas y el lomo. Este último se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pero antes de que yo pudiera dispararle en las patas como de costumbre, Sheldon, sujetando su arma, abrió fuego contra él, disparándole en el pecho, haciéndolo caer. El Chaser por su parte, saltó sobre el techo, rompiendo una de las planchas metálicas para luego escabullirse por entre las tuberías. Podría jurar que, luego de que se vio allí, me miró, y dijo en voz realmente clara: "Nos volveremos a ver".-_

Sheldon.-_acercándose al otro perro, que yacía en el piso, le apuntó nuevamente.-_

Kurt.-¡Sheldon, espera!-_me puse frente a él.-_¿Qué haces?...¡él es un perro igual que tú y que-

Sheldon.-Él es un experimento, Kurt, son ellos o nosotros.-_dijo serio, impasible.-_

Kurt.-¡No es verdad, Sheldon, esto no es necesario!-_grité irritado, agitando mis patas frente a él.-_¿Quieres ser un asesino, que te llamen así, eh? ¡No seas como ellos, como tus enemigos!-_fruncí el ceño.-_

Sheldon.-_me miró unos instantes. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, pues nunca antes le había gritado a Sheldon así, por lo que guardó su arma lentamente, retirándose sin decirme nada junto a los demás.-_

Miles.-_me entregó mi linterna mientras llegaba a mi lado, suspirando.-_No te preocupes Kurt…sólo está un poco presionado por esta situación…

Kurt.-Quizás…pero…nunca pensé que él quisiera quitar una vida.-_suspiré, saliendo de allí rápidamente, sellándose las puertas tras de mí. Yo fui el último en salir, junto a Miles.-_

_Llegamos entonces a un hall central del complejo, deteniéndonos muy cansados y temerosos aún por lo que habíamos enfrentado (si bien yo había huido de un par de experimentos, y me había enfrentado directa y brevemente contra el Chaser, mis compañeros debieron haber peleado con más aún a medida que se abrían camino a la salida). James vino corriendo hacia mí, sonriendo al ver que no me había pasado nada, dándome un amistoso abrazo._

James.-Y bien, señor líder…-_dijo sonriente.-_¿Y ahora?

X.-Ahora corresponde su destrucción.-_dijo una voz…familiar…una voz…-_

Kurt.-¡¿Synth?-_di un salto atrás, mientras la máquina, que había llegado volando desde el elevador, lanzaba una bomba en medio de nosotros, la que estalló mandando por los aires a varios de mis compañeros, los que caían inconscientes de inmediato, algunos bastante heridos.-_Gggr…¡tú!

James.-No será tanto desafío, Kurt.-_dijo corriendo hacia un lado, mientras Miles, bastante terca y confiadamente, saltaba contra Synth, siendo noqueado por este de un solo golpe con la pata, lanzándolo contra mí con fuerza demoledora, lanzándonos a ambos a la distancia, en el piso.-_Rayos…Miles…¡es mío!-_exclamó frunciendo el ceño, mientras, a lo lejos, Sheldon se escondía detrás de un trozo de metal. Sacudiendo la cabeza, alcé la vista muy lentamente.-_Ahora…prepárate, máquina-

Synth.-Objetivo designado.-_dijo mientras se giraba, y, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, abrió su pata sacando de esta un lanzallamas, con el cual proyectó una gran llamarada hacia mi compañero, cubriéndolo por completo.-_

Kurt.-¡James, NO!-_grité quedándome casi sin voz, cubriéndose Kate los ojos.-_

James.-¡Aggghh!-_exclamó mientras corría en círculos, completamente cubierto de fuego, hasta que, finalmente, cayó de rodillas, desplomándose aún en llamas, quedándose inmóvil.-_

Kurt.-James…-_extendí mi pata hacia él, bajando las orejas, viendo morir a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, incinerado por Synth.-_…No…esto…esto no es verdad…

Synth.-_se acercó a James rápidamente, moviéndolo un poco con sus patas traseras. Furioso, tomé un explosivo del lomo de Miles, y, rugiendo de dolor e ira, salté sobre el lomo de Synth, adosando el explosivo en su cabeza, en el sector del ojo dañado, por lo que, sacando una sierra circular de su otra pata, se giró, haciéndome un corte muy profundo en el costado, intentando sostenerme, mas, al extender su pata, lo único que encontró, fue una granada que tomé de mi cinturón, haciendo que la tomara en mi lugar, para luego patearlo en el pecho, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás.-_Error, el objetivo-_pero en ese instante, la granada en su pata estalló, destrozando los circuitos en esta. Y eso no era todo, pues apenas sintió la ausencia de su pata, el explosivo en su cabeza estalló también, volándole toda la parte derecha del rostro, dejando así al aire sus circuitos, comenzando a caminar muy desorientado. Lamentablemente, aún le quedaba un ojo intacto.-_Error…misión primaria: Escape.-_corriendo, se acercó al hueco del elevador, para luego encender sus propulsores, chocando contra las paredes en su desesperado intento por escapar. Furioso, corrí tras él y tomé una segunda granada, la que lancé hacia arriba intentando hacerlo caer, pero ya era tarde, Synth había escapado.-_

Kurt.-_pateando con fuerza la pared, me acerqué a James, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.-_James…no…por favor, no mueras…no ahora…tú mereces vivir libre, feliz…yo…-_rompí a llorar con fuerza.-_No…no puedes morir…

Kate.-_se acercó a mí, con una manta que había sacado de unas cajas de munición, extinguiendo las llamas del cuerpo de mi hermano. Pero era ya tarde.-_…Kurt…lo siento…lo siento tanto…

Sheldon.-_lentamente, se aproximó a nosotros, mirando el cuerpo cubierto de James.-_…Es una lástima…todos-

James.-Ahh…agh…-_lo escuché quejarse, por lo que, sorprendido, le quité la manta de encima. No se podía ver movimiento en su cuerpo, pero al escuchar más cerca de su pecho, noté que, aunque con mucha dificultad, estaba respirando.-_

Kurt.-_levanté la cabeza, dando un salto. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado, pero estaba vivo.-_¡Está vivo! ¡Mi hermano está vivo!-_grité de emoción, cargándolo sobre mí, no sin que él diera un leve quejido de molestia.-_Descuida, te llevaré a una enfermería…

Sheldon.-¿Qué?-_se puso frente a mí, haciéndome soltar a James.-_Kurt…no estás pensando…¿viste sus heridas? No sobrevivirá…déjalo, no llegamos tan lejos para perder tiempo con UN herido, ¡el tiempo se nos va por entre los dedos!

Kurt.-_lo miré furioso.-_No me interesa ser un líder, me interesa ser un buen perro, un buen compañero y un buen hermano, ¡eso es lo que yo anhelo!-_grité mientras lo veía con mucho enojo.-_Ahora…si quieres seguir…adelante…sigan sin mí, no dejaré a mi hermano.-_pasé por su lado, con los ojos húmedos.-_¿Alguien me sigue?

Kate.-_se quedó con la mirada en el suelo. Luego, lentamente, se acercó a mí, asintiendo con la cabeza, ayudándome a cargar a James.-_

Sheldon.-Kurt…por favor, demuéstrame que sabes hacer lo correcto…-_dijo bajando la cabeza.-_¿Todo lo que hemos logrado, lo tirarás a la basura?...

Kurt.-_me volteé a verlo, con toda la Resistencia tras de mí, negando con la cabeza.-_…No sé cómo puedes ser un líder…-_dije tristemente, para luego voltearme y salir de allí en dirección al norte, nuestra única salida posible. Al llegar, encontramos dos carteles. "Enfermería", y segundo, en grandes letras rojas, "Cuartel General-Hunters".-_

Bolt P.O.V.

_Finalmente habíamos llegado a la habitación de Jean, corriendo todos dentro una vez ella abrió la puerta con un nuevo escáner._

Bolt.-¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué estamos buscando?

Jean.-_acercándose a un velador, notamos que había un televisor en la pared, con un lector de DVD debajo. Sobre la cama, se encontraba un peluche de un Pastor Alemán con una sonrisa, lo que me llamó profundamente la atención.-_Pues…la verdad…no lo sé…

Rhino.-_acercándose a la cama para ver al peluche, trepó sobre esta, viéndolo detenidamente. Michelle, al intentar hacer lo mismo, hizo que las sábanas resbalaran, haciendo que Rhino cayera debajo de esta.-_Ay…

Michelle.-Oh, p-perdón amor…-_dijo avergonzada.-_

Rhino.-…Hey, hay algo aquí.-_de debajo de la cama, surgió su pata, que sostenía un disco.-_

Jean.-_al ver el disco, abrió mucho los ojos, poniendo su pata sobre su cabeza.-_…Cielos…creo…creo que eso es…

Mittens.-¿Sí?-_me miró emocionada.-_¿Qué esperamos? Ponlo en esa máquina para que podamos ver de qué se trata.-_sonrió muy levemente.-_

Rhino.-Jean…sólo por casualidad, ¿no tienes la edición de colección en DVD de la serie de Bolt, el su-

Bobby.-Estoy seguro, pero ya podremos verla más tarde, Rhino.-_dijo interrumpiéndolo, aunque amablemente.-_

Rhino.-Pues…está bien.-_sonrió.-_

Jean.-_tomando el disco, suspiró, introduciéndolo en el lector DVD, para luego presionar "Play". Bobby dejó a Luna y a J.J. sobre la cama para que reposaran.-_…Creo que ya está empezando.

_En el televisor, apareció de pronto Jean, mirando a la pantalla, como si estuviera grabando directo al disco con una cámara, o algo así._

Jean (Video).-_se le veía enormemente cansada, tenía los ojos levemente rojos, y una voz suave, aunque aterrada.-_No puedo…no puedo seguir con esto…todo lo que he hecho…-_suspiró.-_Es como si estuviera…es como si todo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos aquí…toda mi vida, mi niñez creyendo en ser alguien buena en el futuro…y…y resulta que soy uno de los seres que más daño ha hecho en toda la historia…todo lo que he hecho ayudando a Strider, los experimentos, los virus…las curas en secreto que hice no borran mi culpa…la alimentan más…como si no fuera otra cosa que una excusa…y eso es lo que es…nunca me consideré cobarde, pero tengo tanto miedo…no puedo, las memorias, los recuerdos me están acechando, siento que mi mente va a colapsar en cualquier momento…-_puso sus dos patas sobre su rostro, llorando suavemente.-_Y es por eso que tomé una decisión…es arriesgado, y nunca antes se había usado…pero hay una máquina en este lugar…cuyo fin es alterar la memoria…no sé cómo funciona, pero…no puedo seguir con esto…esa máquina puede borrar recuerdos, y es mi única salida…no sé si sobreviva o si de verdad la máquina funcione, pero…pero no seguiré, así de simple no seguiré con esto. Creo que tomando esta decisión, al menos seré capaz de olvidar una parte de mi trágica existencia…es todo. Probablemente no voy a encontrar este video después, le encargué a uno de mis subordinados que lo escondiera…pero en fin, supongo que…que esto es el adiós a mi memoria…y al menos…a una parte de mi culpa. Es todo, Jean fuera.-_en ese momento se congeló la imagen.-_

Bobby.-…Entonces no fue Strider quien borró tu memoria…fuiste tú misma…

Jean.-Sí…y ahora al ver el video…toda está de vuelta…mi memoria…ya lo recuerdo todo…-_en ese momento la abracé con suavidad.-_

Bolt.-No te preocupes, tú no tienes que sentir culpa, sólo hiciste lo que hiciste por agradecimiento, porque estabas en deuda con él…y estoy seguro de que todos nosotros habríamos hecho lo mismo, sin pensarlo, de estar en tu caso.-_sonreí levemente, mientras ella se secaba un par de lágrimas. Tras unos momentos de reflexión, pareció convencerse a sí misma de algo.-_

Mittens.-Descuida Jean…ahora estás del bando correcto.-_sonrió a su vez, inspirándole confianza.-_

Jean.-Gracias…yo…-_miró a su alrededor.-_Este lugar ya no es mi habitación…-_dijo decididamente.-_Junto a ustedes, encontraré el lugar en el que deba estar…pero ya no aquí. Mi vida aquí terminó.-_dijo mientras veía los anteojos de Chris, sonriendo.-_

Bobby.-_Se acercó a la cama, volviendo a cargar a nuestros amigos, aunque algo apesadumbrado por haber descansado tan poco. Rhino y Michelle, sin decir palabra alguna, se acercaron.-_

Jean.-Sugiero que descansemos un poco, aquí estamos a salvo…además de que mi mente aún está un tanto extraña, creo que con un rato de relajo podrá arreglarse completamente…-_se echó, muy cansada.-_Por favor…durmamos un poco…

Bolt y Mittens.-_cruzamos una mirada.-_…¿Es seguro?

Jean.-Claro que lo es.

Bobby.-Yo voto porque descansemos un poco…estoy tan cansado…-_suspiró levemente.-_

Bolt.-Mmm…pues…está bien, descansemos un momento.

_Así, nos recostamos, sin muchas ganas de querer hacerlo la verdad, pues me parecía irresponsable, pero si Jean conseguía recordar y poner en orden su mente, quizás podría saber algún lugar donde sería probable que tuvieran a mi hijo, así que accedí, abrazando a Mittens mientras comenzaba a invadirme un cansancio muy grande._

Bolt.-Te prometo que Scott va a estar bien amor…-_la besé con suavidad, para luego lamer su cabeza.-_

Mittens.-Lo sé, Bolty…te amo…-_me besó profundamente.-_No considero buena idea descansar ahora, pero…si Jean lo necesita…supongo que es lo mejor.

Bolt.-Creo exactamente lo mismo.-_dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre la de ella, tiernamente.-_Ahora…descansemos…-_bostecé-_

Mittens.-Por supuesto, orejón.-_lamió mis mejillas suavemente.-_Que duermas bien.

Bolt.-Igual tú Mittens.-_dije mientras la acurrucaba conmigo, quedándome dormido rápidamente, por el cansancio.-_

-3 horas después.-

_Nos despertamos de golpe cuando Jean nos dijo, emocionada, que había conseguido recordar dónde podrían tener a Scott, y que no había tiempo que perder. Emocionado yo también, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, despertando a Mittens (aunque muy a mi pesar por lo tierna que se veía), y a Bobby. Curiosamente, Rhino y Michelle vinieron con nosotros tras un minuto de espera, diciéndonos que ellos no habían dormido, pues Rhino quería mostrarle algo a ella, quien se veían enormemente pensativa, como si tuviera un dilema en su mente. Curioso por eso, pero sin tiempo para averiguar, por lo que corriendo, abordamos el elevador, cargando yo ahora a J.J. y Bobby a Luna, que pesaba bastante menos. Nos tomó un minuto bajar._

_Apenas salimos, doblamos a la izquierda, y seguimos corriendo, llegando al sector donde la nave se había hecho pedazos, aunque ahora los trozos de habían derretido en gran parte por las llamas, y el líquido que antes había estado goteando, que resultó ser combustible. Nos dirigimos hacia el segundo elevador. Al lado de este, había un pasillo muy largo, y, antes de que nuestro transporte llegara hasta donde estábamos, una alarma comenzó a sonar.-_

Alarma.-Atención, atención, fusión de ADN positiva confirmada. Es posible que se encuentren en el sector, experimentos biológicos de alto peligro. Se ruega a los trabajadores obrar con sumo cuidado.

Mittens.-¿Qué significa eso?-_preguntó mientras algo producía un quejido poco natural detrás de nosotros.-_

Bolt.-No lo sé…Jean, ¿estamos aún en el camino correcto?-_pregunté pensando que ese sonido lo había producido un infectado, pero, por algún motivo…no quería voltear a ver.-_

Jean.-Sí, tendremos…tendremos que pasar por la fundición…irónicamente…es justo el sitio que les dije que no tendríamos que cruzar.-_temblando un poco, escuchó el quejido, y, aguantó la respiración. Volteándose, levantó una pata lista para empujar al infectado, empuñando su otra pata para darle un puñetazo, cuando, sorpresivamente, la pata de él sujetó la de ella, haciéndola desempuñar su pata, retrocediendo increíblemente sorprendida, al igual que todos nosotros, que observábamos con la boca abierta…al ser que teníamos frente a nuestros ojos.-_¿C-Chris?...

-Chapter´s End.-

Este fue el capítulo 38, espero que les haya gustado mis amigos, y si no, espero sus comentarios de todos modos, sus reviews son realmente importantes para mí.  
Quiero enviar un saludo a mis amigos: Carlo, Iván, Carlos, Doky y Sidek. Y también, agradecerle a mi gran amigo Diego por su ayuda y su apoyo, muchas gracias por todo.  
Les deseo lo mejor, y hasta la próxima n.n se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: Originalmente en este capítulo habían dos escenas extras, que al final fueron descartadas, pero que se usarán en el siguiente capítulo.


	39. Ambiciones Profundas

Capítulo 39: Ambiciones Profundas

Jean P.O.V.

_Todo me daba vueltas, definitivamente no estaba bien ya de la cabeza. Quizás habría sido por haber borrado parte de mi memoria que ahora estaba generando mi mente visiones. Visiones que, sin duda, me atormentaban. Frente a mí, intacto, se encontraba el único perro al que había amado en mi vida…y estaba vivo. Vivo en mi mente, para mí lo estaba, para mí aún estaba con nosotros, sosteniendo mi pata con toda naturalidad. Me estaba mirando a los ojos, lo que me llenó de pavor en un segundo, era como un fantasma, o una ilusión…o lo que fuera, pero estaba destrozando mi mente casi tanto como mi corazón._

_Quise decir algo, pero nada brotó de mi garganta que no fuera un gemido ahogado, estaba estupefacta. Quizás hasta-_

Chris.-Tú tienes algo que me pertenece.-_dijo con la misma voz que siempre había tenido, al parecer mi mente la atesoró muy hondo en mi ser, era algo que jamás olvidaría. Y sin embargo me centré en su voz, tardé unos diez segundos más o menos en intentar darle un significado a lo que había dicho, finalmente no lo logré. ¿Algo que le pertenecía?...-_Por favor Jean, es en serio, sin mis anteojos no veo nada.-_bajó las orejas.-_

Jean.-¡Basta! ¡Tú no estás aquí, es sólo mi imaginación!-_exclamé cubriéndome las orejas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando que de un momento a otro él desapareciera, como por arte de magia (o milagro). Esperé, esperé…lo que me pareció más que una eternidad, y sin embargo al abrir los ojos, seguía allí, mirándome con enorme curiosidad, casi como si le hiciera gracia mi actitud, o al menos bajo mi punto de vista, eso parecía.-_…Por favor-

Bobby.-_corriendo por mi lado a toda velocidad, se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, apretándolo contra él. Ahora que lo pienso, si Bobby hubiese perdido el equilibrio, o se hubiese lanzado a correr cinco centímetros más a su derecha, me habría dislocado entera por la emoción con la que se lanzó a la carrera.-_¡HERMANO!-_prácticamente rugió esa palabra, presionando tanto a Chris contra él que me pareció que en cualquier momento este iba a estallar como un globo. Definitivamente, no me estaba yo volviendo loca, lo que en cierto sentido era un alivio…eso, o todos simplemente entramos en una locura colectiva y Bobby me seguía el juego…pero en ese caso no habría soltado a Chris cuando la cara de este comenzó a cambiar de color por la falta de oxígeno.-_¿Cómo…cómo es posible que-

Chris.-_con una pata le hizo una seña de que nos lo explicaría después, y, sonriendo, se acercó, rascándose la cabeza.-_Yo…¿hola?

Bolt.-Imposible…-_murmuró viéndolo incrédulo, con la boca abierta. Mittens y Rhino estaban igual, Luna, y J.J….seguían desmayados.-_C-Chris…nosotros…te vimos…morir…

Jean.-¿Cómo?-_me acerqué a él mirándolo a los ojos, de pronto convertidos los míos en un mar de lágrimas. Suspirando, lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía, temblando.-_Chris…habías dejado de respirar…

Chris.-_asintió con suavidad, sonriendo.-_Jean, el virus que causaba regeneración de ser positivo el ADN…no sólo es regeneración…varía según los tipos de sangre que se fusionen correctamente…en sangre como la mía…al parecer…reanima el cuerpo.-_dijo mirándome con suavidad, pero de un modo extraño. Casi parecía como que no se estaba dando cuenta de que hace muy poco rato, había muerto, MUERTO, atravesado por una viga metálica.-_

Jean.-¿Cómo puedes recordarnos? ¿Cómo es que todo tu cuerpo sigue funcionando como si nada? ¿Cómo-_él me detuvo con la pata, suspirando.-_

Chris.-Sé que no suena posible…pero así fue como sucedió…si no me creen…intenten buscar mi herida.-_señaló con una pata su pecho, el que tenía incluso pelo, y estaba intacto, como si nunca lo hubiera atravesado aquella viga.-_

Jean.-¿Se regeneró?-_lo miré sin poder creer lo que veía.-_

Chris.-Es lo que estoy diciendo…pero pudo sanarse…una vez… bueno, quedó el…agujero, en mi cuerpo. Cuando desperté, todo fue un horrible dolor…mi sangre se sentía extraña, no como cuando tienes una herida…sino…no sabría explicarlo. Sentía como si mi piel se quemara…-_bajó la cabeza, rascando esta. -_Se sintió horrible.

-Flashback-

Chris P.O.V.

_Recostado boca arriba, lentamente sentí cómo mis ojos podían abrirse. No podía respirar bien sin embargo, ni tampoco tenía la fuerza para levantarme._

Chris.-¿Qué…?-_quise suspirar, y sin embargo, al hacerlo, sentí un punzante dolor en mi pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar bien…ni siquiera pensar podía hacerlo con claridad. Sentía un dolor de cabeza como nunca antes, además de que me costaba mucho mover una de mis patas, como si simplemente no respondiera. Con un sobrenatural esfuerzo, conseguí alzar un poco el cuello, y noté que mi herida allí estaba, y también estaba mi pecho manchado con sangre, la sangre que yo mismo había escupido cuando intenté gritar. Y entonces noté que algo en mi pecho no estaba bien…bueno, aparte de la enorme herida. Todo mi interior parecía estar sacudiéndose…no lo estaba, pero esa era la sensación, más o menos. No quería ya ver mi pecho, no quería ver el interior de mi herida, o iba a desmayarme. Recordé que a veces Robert, mi persona, encendía el televisor a la hora de almuerzo, y siempre en el Discovery Chanel estaban transmitiendo programas de operaciones, o insectos bastante…asquerosos, por lo que Juliette muchas veces le reclamaba, a lo que él sólo reía. Yo comía con ellos…bueno, no sentado a la mesa, pero sí al lado de esta, o debajo de ella. Suponía que, con tantas veces que había visto esos programas, ver algo así e la vida real no me sería para nada complicado, pero claro…ver ese tipo de cosas en la televisión no era lo mismo que verte a ti mismo con esas heridas. Comencé a imaginar que en el siguiente episodio de ese programa, aparecería yo. Ya casi lo podía ver en mi mente:_

Doctor 1.-Señor, el can sufrió una herida profundísima, tanto que pudo atravesarlo por completo. Pero aún tiene pulso, aún respira.

Doctor 2.-_de quién sabe dónde, tomaba una especie de sierra circular.-_Entonces vamos a echar un vistazo ahí dentro.-_y encendió la sierra.-_

Chris.-¡NOOOO!-_exclamé con fuerza, tanto que incluso me quedé sentado. "Vaya tontería"-me dije. Siempre había querido aparecer en Discovery Chanel, pero claramente no de ese modo. Me rasqué la cabeza, dándome cuenta por cómo sentía mi cuerpo, que luego de imaginar lo de los doctores, me había desmayado, y recién vine a despertar horas después, aún nervioso por el sonido del aparato, que aún resonaba en mis orejas como si tuviera enfrente aquella sierra._-Cielos, creo que mejor comienzo a ver National Geographic.-_me levanté y me sacudí, intentando echar un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor. No veía nada, y lo que podía divisar, lo apreciaba de un modo borroso y distante.-_¿Qué sucedió aquí?-_pregunté a nadie en verdad, para luego incluso levantarme sobre las patas traseras, apoyándome en el barandal, para observar hacia abajo lo que quedaba del Guardián. Sorprendido, me aparté de allí, rascándome la cabeza, pensando que de ese modo la jaqueca se ablandaría un poco. No fue así.-_

_Fue al cabo de dos minutos que me di cuenta de que mi herida ya, prácticamente, no existía. Ya no respiraba con dificultad, y podía hablar y moverme bastante bien. Aterrado, pensé que después de todo había muerto definitivamente, y que mi alma se había quedado atrapada en la tierra. Este pensamiento se negó a abandonar mi mente por un largo rato, incluso tardé como media hora, aproximadamente, para ponerme de pie, decidido a encontrar a mis amigos, estando vivo o muerto, los encontraría. No podía perder tiempo, pues sabía que estaban avanzando, y mientras más tardara yo en concentrarme y salir de allí, más se alejaban, y más difícil se me haría después encontrarlos. Estirándome, tanteé mi pecho y mi costado. No sentía nada, mi corazón estaba latiendo normalmente…bueno, quizás un poco más acelerado de lo normal, pero dentro de los límites normales por lo menos. Sinceramente me era difícil dejar de lado el hecho de haber muerto…porque en efecto, lo había hecho, había muerto, y aunque ahora estuviera vivo, simplemente…reviví. Gracias al virus. Gracias a la mordida de aquel perro. Viendo todo desde un punto más simbólico, había ganado una segunda oportunidad, para todo. Para vivir, para disfrutar de toda pequeña y gran oportunidad que se me presentara, para corregir mis errores y arreglarlos. _

Chris.-_respiraba lentamente mientras pensaba en todo esto, hasta que, finalmente, decidido, alcé la cabeza, y me eché a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Debía encontrar a mis amigos. No, no debía. IBA, a hacerlo.-_

-Fin del Flashback-

Chris.-…Y así es como sucedió.-_concluí un tanto emocionado, viendo a mis amigos.-_

Jean.-_me miraba negando un par de veces con la cabeza, como si no pudiera terminar de creerlo. Tras unos momentos en los que se produjo aquel famoso silencio incómodo, rompió el silencio.-_Es…es increíble tenerte de vuelta, Chris…yo…pensé que…-_bajó la cabeza lentamente, acercándose a mí, susurrando de modo que sólo yo pudiera oírla.-_Pensé que te había perdido…

Chris.-_la abracé con mucha fuerza, susurrando suavemente.-_Jean…yo-

Jean.-_puso su pata sobre mi boca, callándome.-_Podemos hablar más tarde…por el momento es estrictamente necesario que sigamos moviéndonos…¿sí?

Chris.-Concuerdo completamente.-_dije con una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento no había mirado a mi alrededor. Y ahora que lo hacía, me di cuenta de que el lugar era un desastre de metal quemado, vidrio roto, etc.-_

Rhino.-Chris, entonces, ¿tienes algo así…como una vida extra?-_preguntó sonriendo.-_

Chris.-¿Vida extra?...-_reí levemente.-_Supongo, probablemente tenía guardado uno de esos champiñones verdes…

Michelle.-Je…es bueno que no hayas muerto Chris…¿te gustaría que siguiéramos?-_ella, sin duda, no tenía intención ninguna de seguir allí por un momento más.-_

Chris.-_asentí con la cabeza, dirigiéndome a Bolt y a Mittens. Ella rápidamente me abrazó, derramando un par de lágrimas.-_Tranquila Mittens…también me alegra mucho verte.-_sonreí acariciándole un poco la cabeza.-_

Mittens.-Jeje, ya extrañaba al orejón número dos.-_me dio un suave codazo en el pecho, secándose una lágrima mientras reía.-_

Chris.-_reí de buena gana por el comentario, estrechando luego la pata de Bolt. Era bueno estar de vuelta. E incluso mi vista había mejorado un poco, ahora que me percataba.-_Hola amigo.

Bolt.-Hola Chris…-_él también me dio un abrazo prontamente, dándome una palmada en el hombro.-_Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste…fue muy heró-…¿qué tienes en los ojos?-_preguntó ladeando la cabeza, con un gesto de preocupación que ciertamente, llegó a alarmarme un tanto.-_

Chris.-_pensé que eran lágrimas, porque las había derramado, estaba seguro. Pero no, por la expresión que Bolt tenía en el rostro, deduje, y correctamente, que algo más había cambiado.-_…¿Perdona?...¿tengo algo?

Bolt.-Tus ojos…tienen un tono amarillo.-_dijo lentamente, rascándose el cuello mientras se mordía un labio en expresión pensativa.-_

Jean.-Eso es un efecto secundario del virus…-_se acercó a mí, tanto que incluso su costado llegó a rozar el mío, lo que me produjo una sensación bastante agradable.-_Pero es posible…probable mejor dicho, que se quite pronto.

Rhino.-¿O sea que con los virus cambian los ojos de color?-_se recostó al lado de Bolt y Mittens.-_

Jean.-No exactamente, eso pasa en muy pocas ocasiones…cuando se genera una fusión total del ADN, entonces se producen este tipo de efectos…eso significa que el virus no sólo afecta el cuerpo en sí, sino que entra al sistema nervioso, el respiratorio…lo afecta todo en el fondo, por eso se pueden producir colores poco comunes en los ojos.-_explicó con una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que el sitio sobre el que estábamos daba una sacudida, como si algo se hubiese estrellado desde abajo contra el metal.-_

Rhino.-_cayó de costado, abrazando a Michelle.-_Wow, ¿qué sucede?

Bolt.-No lo sé…pero digamos que no es la mejor idea quedarnos a averiguarlo.-_"En eso te apoyo", pensé. Un par de metros más allá estaban Luna y Junior, ambos aparentemente desmayados, por lo que, acercándome a Luna, susurré.-_

Chris.-Hola Luna.-_le besé la mejilla con suavidad, cargándola sobre mi lomo. Luego, me giré.-_Te eché de menos.-_pero al girarme, ya estaba Jean frente a mí, extendiendo su pata frente a mi rostro. En ella estaban nada más ni nada menos que mis anteojos, los que pensé en calzarme inmediatamente. No hizo falta, debido a que ella misma se acercó a mí y, cuidadosamente, me los puso en el rostro, sonriente.-_Gracias, Jean…déjame adivinar…¿de recuerdo?-_sonreí, había dado en el clavo.-_

Jean.-Sí…pero bueno, prefiero tenerte…digo, que estés con nosotros, es mucho mejor que un recuerdo.-_sonriendo, me indicó con la pata que los siguiera, mientras los chicos se encaminaban a un ascensor, bastante amplio, redondo, y de unos quince metros, más o menos. Ella me dedicó una suave sonrisa y luego subió, junto a los demás. No era necesario preguntar dónde íbamos. Era claro que era hora de rescatar a Scott.-_

Strider P.O.V.

Elizabeth.-Señor, el sujeto Chris…está vivo.

Strider.-Lo sé. Es lo que esperaba.-_dije de espaldas a ella, viendo sobre el puente metálico el arma que había construido para darle el golpe final al patético mundo humano.-_Está dentro de mis planes.

Elizabeth.-¿Sabía usted que iba a salir positivo con uno de los virus?-_preguntó con un tono de extrañeza.-_

Strider.-_asentí con la cabeza, con la pata señalé, a un lado de una camilla de operaciones, un tubo de cristal, con varios tubos conectados a este. A los costados tenía tanques de nitrógeno, tal como el mecanismo en sí. Su cuerpo era similar al de Synth, aunque lo había construido con materiales más avanzados, era más rápido, más liviano y más resistente. También a diferencia de Synth, sus ojos eran de un tono azul claro, era, abreviadamente, una mejor máquina teniendo en cuenta que tenía memoria, y podía pensar como un ser orgánico.-_

Elizabeth.-¿Pero…eso…necesita…de verdad necesita órganos de verdad?

Strider.-_no me volteé ni giré la cabeza.-_El cerebro y el corazón.

Elizabeth.-_puso una pata sobre su boca como si la idea le produjera cierto asco.-_Pero para eso hay que matarle…

Strider.-El cuerpo orgánico, sí.-_me acerqué al tubo, viendo mi reflejo en este. A los pies de aquel tubo estaba un pequeño cartel que decía: "Proyecto Cyber".-_

Elizabeth.-_se volteó a ver un monitor, alarmada por el rumbo que tomaban aquellos inferiores.-_Oh, cielos…

Strider.-_llegando al lado de ella, puse mi pata sobre el tablero de control, haciendo que sonaran un poco mis garras en este.-_Siento tu miedo…

Elizabeth.-_retrocedió de un salto, cubriéndose.-_Pero…es que…¿y si llegan…aquí?

Strider.-Lo harán sin duda. Y es lo que espero.-_me encaminé hacia el sector donde almacenábamos los misiles, observándolos levemente, poniendo mis patas tras mi lomo.-_Como también es claro que enfrentarán a Synth dentro de muy poco.

Elizabeth.-_tragó saliva.-_¿No le molesta…matarlos?

Strider.-Son inferiores, no me interesa si mueren o no. De cualquier modo han escogido vivir en un mundo destinado a colapsar. Un mundo que destruiré con ellos incluidos.-_salté hasta la parte más alta del silo, mirando desde allí al cielo.-_Y saben que su destino, no es otro que morir.

Elizabeth.-_asintió con la cabeza, viendo aún el monitor, tremendamente asustada.-_

Strider.-Y claro…-_me apoyé en una rodilla, viéndose mi sombra contra la luz lunar. Observé mi pata, la que hice sonar contra un misil.-_Si prueban ser dignos de mi nueva era…quizás no mueran. Veremos si sobreviven hasta aquí.-_me levanté, rasgando levemente las garras de mi pata contra el propulsor.-_Inicien la operación.

Bolt P.O.V

Bolt.-Y a grandes rasgos, es todo lo que ha pasado desde que…te fuiste.

Chris.-Vaya, qué interesante…o sea que me perdí la guerra, jeje. ¿De verdad derribaron un avión de los malos?-_preguntó muy interesado.-_

Bolt.-Jeje, sí, al caer destruyó el techo y aterrizó cerca de nosotros, nos tuvimos que refugiar detrás de una porción del mismo.

Chris.-Eso suena muy emocionante…¿y después?

Mittens.-Llegamos a la habitación de Jean, ella-_en ese momento Jean le hizo un gesto con la pata, indicándole que por favor, se detuviera. Probablemente no quería que Chris supiera lo de su memoria.-_Allí descansamos un momento, luego volvimos a bajar, y-

Rhino.-Y entonces nos encontramos contigo de nuevo.-_sonrió.-_

Michelle.-Re-encontramos, Rhino.-_corrigió con una leve sonrisa.-_

_El ascensor iba bastante más lento en descenso que en ascenso. No teníamos claro el por qué de esto, ni tampoco le dimos realmente muchas vueltas al asunto. Simplemente esperábamos llegar cuanto antes con nuestro pequeño Scott, y, por muchas ganas que tuviéramos por verlo, no estaba en nuestras patas cuánto nos tardaríamos, pues no podíamos apresurar el elevador. Claro, no podíamos apresurarlo y eso era seguro, pero no lo era el hecho de que nos hubiésemos detenido. Y es que de un segundo a otro, dio una violenta sacudida, casi como si los soportes se hubiesen cortado, y parte del techo cayera sobre el ascensor junto con estos. Luna y J.J. cayeron a un costado de este por el impacto._

Mittens.-¿Qué fue eso?-_preguntó en el segundo mismo en que la luz en el elevador se apagó por completo, dejándonos sumidos en la penumbra.-_¿Bolt?...Bolt, tengo miedo…-_susurró, buscando a tientas mi pata. Tomé la de ella estrechándola con la mía, y la acerqué a mí, dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.-_

Bolt.-No te preocupes, creo que…Chris, ¿por qué pasan estas cosas?-_pregunté un tanto avergonzado.-_

Chris.-Vaya si me extrañaron, chicos…-_suspiró.-_Quizás fue un corte de luz programado…o pusieron el elevador en modo de inspección.

Jean.-Eso no tiene sentido, Strider nos permitió avanzar mucho, ¿con qué fin nos detendría ahora?

Rhino.-Quizás todo esto fue una vil ironía, quizás quiso llenar nuestras mentes de esperanza para luego ¡bum!-_la exclamación de Rhino hizo que Mittens diera un salto. Si no la hubiese tenido abrazada en ese momento, seguramente habría buscado entre las sombras al pobre roedor para comérselo.-_la destroza sin problemas, dejándonos sumidos en la oscuridad, abandonados a nuestra suerte…sin un rumbo, sin esperanzas, sin lugares a donde ir…-_su voz adoptó un acento bastante dramático en ese momento.-_

Bobby.-Rhino…¿dónde oíste eso?-_fue el primero en formular la pregunta que muy probablemente todos teníamos en mente. O al menos yo sí, y estaba seguro de que Mittens también…además de "¿Quieres que te coma con carne o con ensalada?".-_

Michelle.-En televisión, ¿verdad?-_suspiró, anticipándose a la respuesta de él.-_

Rhino.-No, fue en una película…

Mittens.-Una película que viste en televisión, ¿no?

Rhino.-¡Bueno, está bien, no hablo más!-_exclamó, casi podía verlo cruzándose de patas, frunciendo el ceño.-_

Mittens.-Gracias al señor de los gatos por ese favor…-_y ahora prácticamente podía ver a Mittens apoyando su cabeza contra mí, girando los ojos.-_

_Nos mantuvimos así unos segundos, estáticos, sin hablar ni pensar mucho. Hasta que un chasquido resonó a lo alto, probablemente eran los soportes del ascensor._

Chris.-…¿Alguien recuerda esa película de-

Mittens.-Chris, por favor ya para.-_dijo un tanto harta de oír de películas y televisión.-_

Chris.-No, es en serio, ¿recuerdan esa película donde habían tres tipos y dos mujeres que se quedaban encerrados en un ascensor?...esa que se llamaba…ah…bueno, no me acuerdo, pero eran cinco personas que se quedaban atrapadas en un elevador, y luego-

Rhino.-Comienzan a suceder cosas muy raras, intentan rescatarlos…pero no se puede, y sospechan que uno de ellos es-

Jean.-¿Por qué no cantamos algo para pasar el rato?...-_no sabría decir si ella estaba asustada o simplemente harta como Mittens, aunque tendía a pensar que estaba en ese momento bajo ambas sensaciones.-_

Chris.-¿Qué les parece si cantamos "La-

Bolt.-Ya cantamos esa canción una vez, Chris.-_miré hacia donde se supone que él estaba.-_

Chris.-Bueno…entonces…juguemos a algo. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos al "Veo veo"?

Jean.-Bien, yo empiezo…veo oscuridad…y…metal…

Mittens.-Es el piso.

Bobby.-No, son las paredes.-_resonó su voz desde el otro extremo.-_

Jean.-Jeje, perdieron, era el techo.

Rhino.-Eso es trampa, desde que aquí no se ve el techo…

Michelle.-Yo sí lo veo, Rhino.

Jean.-Yo también.-_dijo agraciadamente.-_

Bolt.-Yo no puedo.

Rhino.-Gracias por el apoyo, Bolt. Por eso eres mi héroe.-_rió levemente.-_

Mittens.-Pensé que era por sus poderes, por su valor, por-

Rhino.-Por todo eso, también.-_y luego vino el silencio. Aquel silencio incómodo que aparecía cada vez que tenía la ocasión. Tenía que decir algo, e irónicamente, no sabía qué.-_…Michelle, te amo.

Michelle.-Y yo a ti, Rhino.

Bolt.-_suspiré, y comencé a silbar unos momentos. Luego de eso me rasqué el cuello, y seguidamente, le levanté el rostro a Mittens, besándola profundamente.-_Te amo, Mittens.

Mittens.-Y yo a ti mi orejón…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.-_lamió mi mejilla, correspondiéndola yo de inmediato.-_

Bobby.-¿Saben?...creo que iré a echar un vistazo, quizás pueda poner el elevador en marcha.-_se levantó, y al parecer iba a asomarse a una de las "ventanas" del elevador, cuando…algo, no sabía decir qué, rozó el cristal de este, desapareciendo inmediatamente. Él dio un salto atrás, profiriendo un grito.-_…no fue terror, fue sorpresa, ¿okey?...es diferente.

_El nerviosismo inicial había vuelto. Algo estaba fuera del elevador, y lo que fuera que resultara ser ese algo, era lo que nos había detenido, de eso estaba seguro._

Mittens.-¿Bolt?...¿Qué pasa?

Chris.-Veamos…-_levantándose, se apoyó en el cristal, pero fue impulsado hacia atrás tan pronto como un rostro metálico apareció, produciendo un sonido similar a un rugido. Tenía los ojos de color rojo, y la boca dividida en tres partes, similares a colmillos. De su cabeza brotaban varios tubos hasta su cuello, el que tenía varias divisiones metálicas, igual que el resto de su cuerpo (del cual en verdad sólo se podía divisar, al menos sin acercarnos más, su cabeza y su cuello, pues era enorme, realmente. No podíamos ver sus brazos, patas, garras…o lo que sea que tuviera, pero definitivamente estaba aferrado al elevador usándolas.-_¡Cielos!-_exclamó una vez estuvo sentado en el piso, desconcertado.-_¿Qué es eso?

Jean.-_puso sus patas sobre su cabeza.-_¿Sus ojos eran rojos?

Rhino.-¡Claro que lo eran!-_exclamó dando vueltas de aquí a allá, como si protegiera a Michelle.-_¿No los viste?

Jean.-Es un modelo mecánico de combate…

Bobby.-¿Es un robot entonces?-_el elevador dio un golpe a un lado, por lo que él, de un salto, se cambió de extremo rápidamente.-_

Jean.-Podría decirse que sí, si tenía los ojos rojos entonces era el SC-028.

Chris.-Vaya si tienes buena memoria, Jean…-_dijo apoyando su lomo contra una pared.-_Yo no podría recordar todos esos modelos…

Jean.-Lo recuerdo porque todos tienen un nombre clave según su función o características…

Mittens.-¿Y cómo se llama este?-_preguntó separándose de mí, agachándose en caso de que sucediera algo. La seguí sin demora.-_

Jean.-_nos miró, al mismo tiempo que oíamos cómo la máquina rasgaba con fuerza la base del elevador.-_…SC-028…Crawler.

Mittens.-¿Y eso qué significa más exactamente?-_preguntó aferrándose a mí mientras uno de los cristales del elevador se hacía pedazos, introduciéndose por este una especie de brazo, pero tenía garras muy largas y afiladas, con las que perforó sin dificultad la pared del elevador, llevándose un par de cables de por medio, aún emitiendo aquellos rugidos.-_

Bolt.-Manténgase agachados, de ese modo no podrá hacernos daño.-_pero, muy contrario a lo que yo creía, un segundo brazo hizo volar uno de los paneles metálicos del piso, rozando la cabeza de Mittens, y la mía, lo que nos obligó a retroceder.-_

Mittens.-Gracias por el consejo, orejón.-_giró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, pero no del todo enfadada, sólo…alarmada.-_

Chris.-Lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos en movimiento, movernos en círculos, pues sus brazos son largos, y gracias a eso, no los puede doblar bien…eso significa que cada vez que atraviese el elevador de lado a lado, sólo podrá ser capaz luego de retirarlo, pues si bien es fuerte…no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y duro como para romper los pilares de soporte de la base…

Bobby.-…Nos hacías falta, hermano.-_susurró, sonriendo levemente. Tenía toda la razón.-_

Bolt.-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos…apenas lo veamos o escuchemos nos moveremos en círculos, así no podrá asestarnos.

Michelle.-Pero si dejamos que golpee mucho el elevador va a terminar destruyéndolo con nosotros dentro de todos modos…yo digo que hay que atacarlo.

Rhino.-Pues bien entonces, vamos a-_el brazo volvió a atravesar un cristal, lanzando los trozos sobre nosotros de modo que nos produjeron pequeños cortes en el cuerpo. Esta vez las aberturas que poseía, similares a divisiones, estaban abiertas, pero de estas surgían una suerte de cable, el que en los bordes poseía una cadena como las que usaban las sierras que empleaban los humanos.-_Eh…tú vas primero, amor.-_dijo avergonzado, retrocediendo Michelle incluso más que él.-_

Michelle.-Yo sólo di la idea…no creo ser capaz de acabar con…esa cosa, yo sola.

Bolt.-Y nadie dijo que lo harás.-_me acerqué al centro del elevador.-_Estamos juntos en esto, todos estamos en peligro, y si todos debemos cooperar por lo mejor para el grupo, entonces, por lo menos yo, estoy dispuesto.-_dije lleno de decisión, hablando pausadamente. Una mirada cruzó cada uno de mis compañeros, asintiendo todos con la cabeza, aunque Michelle haciéndolo sin mucho convencimiento, casi me pareció que lo hacía por mera obligación, aunque bien podía estar equivocado, y ciertamente esperaba estarlo.-_

Michelle.-Está bien…¿alguna idea de cómo destruirlo?-_preguntó girando su mirada a Jean (la luz había vuelto al elevador aunque de un modo muy débil, y sólo duraba un par de segundos, luego volvía a sumirse en penumbras, luego luz, y así sucesivamente).-_

Jean.-Hasta donde sé, las debilidades que tiene son sus brazos, usa explosivos, armas corto-punzantes…es una máquina bastante completa.-_se agachó justo para esquivar un trozo de vidrio, el que fue a parar junto a Rhino, quebrándose en el piso.-_

Bolt.-Bien, los brazos…¿otra idea?-_no era que no confiara en Jean, todo lo contrario, necesitaba saber las opiniones de todos antes de lanzarnos contra nuestro rival sin saber qué hacer.-_

Chris.-…Jean, dijiste explosivos…¿son instantáneos? ¿O usan cronómetros?

Jean.-…No lo sé, Chris. No lo recuerdo la verdad.-_suspiró, triste.-_

Bobby.-¿Tienes alguna idea, hermano?-_se puso a su lado, mirando a su alrededor, pendiente de cualquier anormalidad.-_

Chris.-_se rascó el mentón.-_Pongámonos en el supuesto caso de que use explosivos cronometrados, es decir…de tiempo. Si lanza uno hacia nosotros, y nos da el tiempo suficiente…podríamos instalar esos explosivos en él mismo, ¿no?-_nos miró uno a uno. Era sin duda una idea muy arriesgada, pero probablemente la mejor que teníamos en el momento.-_Pero no podemos emocionarnos aún, puede ser que los explosivos sean instantáneos, y en ese caso tendríamos que optar por otra cosa.-_se hizo a un lado, pero sin poder evitar un corte producido por un trozo de vidrio roto. El que sin embargo, y ante mi mirada incrédula, comenzó a sanar muy rápidamente, desapareciendo casi tan rápido como surgió en la piel de Chris.-_Vaya, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…

Mittens.-¡Bolt, cuidado!-_saltó hacia mí, empujándome con sus patas traseras, salvándome de ser aplastado por uno de los brazos, el que esta vez no atravesó de lado a lado el elevador, sino que, atravesando uno de los cristales, sujetó la baranda del otro extremo, comenzando a mecerlo fuertemente. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se soltaron los frenos del elevador, y bajamos anormalmente rápido un tramo bastante considerable. No sabía si era por el nerviosismo o por mareo, pero estaba casi seguro de que ya no estábamos en la ruta correcta hacia Scott.-_Cielos…¡Si no acabamos con ese robot va a cortar el elevador!-_exclamó mordiéndose una pata hasta el punto de dar un leve gemido de dolor una vez hubo comenzado a brotar sangre de esta, sólo deteniéndose entonces.-_

Bolt.-Gracias Mittens…-_la abracé y besé su pata.-_Lo siento…-_luego alcé la cabeza, viendo a la cara a aquella máquina, que profirió un nuevo rugido, y esta vez, cambiando de táctica, abrió la boca, y de esta brotó lo que parecía una lengua, la que se estrelló contra el cristal, quebrándolo al segundo embate. Introdujo entonces su lengua en el elevador, sacudiéndola de lado a lado. En los bordes de esta había filo, e incluso lo que podría decirse era su saliva, parecía estar a muy alta temperatura, pues apenas rozó un cristal con esta, comenzó a derretirse.-_

Bobby.-¿Qué rayos?-_de un salto se apartó, mirando muy confundido a la máquina. Al saltar, perdió pie, y soltó la pistola que llevaba, la que se precipitó al agujero muy rápidamente, perdiéndose de vista.-_

Crawler.-¡Rooaaaghh!-_rugió nuevamente, guardando su lengua ahora. Pareció incluso reír, y luego desapareció, dándole embates desde fuera al elevador, provocando que comenzara a mecerse peligrosamente de lado a lado.-_

Bolt.-¡Jean!-_grité acercándome a ella, aunque yéndome hacia los costados a momentos.-_no hay posibilidad alguna de que corte el cable del elevador, ¿cierto?...¿Cierto?-_pero la expresión en su rostro me decía lo contrario. Sí podía hacerlo, y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se le ocurriera cortar el cable que nos sostenía.-_P-Pero…pero si lo hace él no podría salvarse, ¿verdad?-_pregunté aún con una remota esperanza.-_

Jean.-Sí puede…con el largo de sus brazos alcanza a sujetarse del tubo antes de que caigamos.-_bajó la cabeza.-_

Michelle.-…No vamos a lograrlo.-_susurró, cerrando los ojos.-_

Bobby.-Sí, ¡sí lo lograremos!-_gruñendo, tomó un trozo de vidrio, y apenas apareció el "Crawler", por uno de los ya quebrados cristales, se lo arrojó con toda su fuerza. Y tal como esperaba, simplemente rebotó el trozo de vidrio contra su cabeza.-_…Rayos.

Crawler.-_ladeó la cabeza, escupiendo más de esa saliva que comenzaba a corroer el costado derecho del elevador, desapareciendo luego entre algún lugar del tubo que nos conducía, haciéndolo temblar a cada golpe que le propinaba. "A este paso, los frenos no durarán", me dije, y claramente estaba en lo cierto. No resistirían muchos más embates de aquel ser, ni tampoco nosotros.-_

Bolt.-_parándome firme frente a uno de los cristales (ya ventanas más que cristales), tomé el trozo de vidrio más grande que encontré. No tardó nuestro atacante en aparecer, y, confiado completamente en que sería su presa, golpeó con su brazo la ventana, rompiendo incluso el marco ya sin cristal, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para golpearme luego de que, alocadamente, y sin pensarlo ni discutirlo con nadie, salté sobre su brazo, corriendo por este hasta llegar a su pecho, el que era, de algún modo, similar al de Synth. Dando un fuerte grito entonces, clavé el trozo de vidrio que traía en su pecho, abriéndolo al hacer de palanca con este. Entonces logré apreciar que tenía dentro una especie de esfera de color morado, rodeada de muchos explosivos parecidos a las pelotas que las personas usaban para ese juego donde se usan raquetas…tenis, así se llamaba. Pero por la gran sorpresa que eso me produjo, no hice nada más que sentir el potente golpe que me propinó con el dorso de la pata, lanzándome volando de vuelta dentro del ascensor, golpeándome duramente el lomo contra una pared, lo que fue muy afortunado, pues era una de las pocas que quedaban, y de haberme arrojado hacia uno de las ventanas, habría pasado de largo, cayendo por el hueco del ascensor.-_Ya lo tengo…¡Mittens, ya lo-

Mittens.-_con los ojos con lágrimas, me había dado un golpe en el pecho con una pata, mirándome enojada.-_¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Tienes idea cuán cerca estuviste de morir?-_más que preguntar estaba gritando, totalmente fuera de sí.-_

Bolt.-_al meditar un poco la situación, asentí con la cabeza, bajando las orejas.-_Está bien…perdona, amor.

Jean.-¡Ya lo recuerdo!-_exclamó de pronto, sonriente.-_No usa un núcleo de energía como Synth, sino un generador de corriente similar a un corazón…

Chris.-Bien, eso significa que, o bien podemos destruirle ambos brazos, o ese…corazón, ¿no?

Bobby.-Así es.-_asintió con la cabeza, lanzándose al piso para esquivar parte de la "saliva" que producía nuestro rival.-_Pero…habrá que distraerlo, ¿verdad?

Bolt.-Eso creo, si trabajamos individualmente, jamás conseguiremos ganar.-_me levanté lleno de decisión.-_

Crawler.-Rghhh…-_un estruendo sacudió el lugar, y luego, para sorpresa de todos, apareció su pecho frente a una de las ventanas, el que se abrió, lanzando dentro cuatro agujas pequeñas, con una parte redonda al fondo, la que brillaba, emitiendo un pitido.-_

Chris.-¿Qué son-

Jean.-¡Bombas!-_exclamó cubriéndose. Cada una de las agujas estalló, una tras otra, generando una explosión no muy amplia, pero sí riesgosa, sin duda. Bobby se quemó una pata, pero sólo brotó de su garganta un grito ahogado, mirando a su alrededor con expresión desconcertada.-_

Bobby.-Esta cosa nos hará trizas si no actuamos pronto…-_levantándose, miró a Chris, quien parecía estar pensando…demasiado profundamente, pues no se movió ni siquiera cuando el enemigo atravesó, una vez más, el elevador con uno de sus brazos.-_¿Cuál es el plan?

Michelle.-_en un instante, el que no pudimos apreciar del todo bien, fue golpeada fuertemente por la parte derecha del brazo del "Crawler", el golpe la arrojó a un costado del elevador, cayendo inconsciente al instante. Rhino, estupefacto, comenzó a temblar, mientras presionaba sus puños.-_

Rhino.-Okey…esto ya es personal.-_dijo mientras hacía sonar su cuello de lado a lado.-_

Jean.-Chris, necesito que me ayudes aquí.-_dijo señalando varios cables, de uno de los costados ya destrozados del elevador. Chris de inmediato se acercó a ella, pero justo entonces, alzó las orejas y la cabeza, sonriendo.-_

Chris.-¡Ya lo tengo!-_corrió hacia una de las agujas, y usando una de sus uñas, consiguió abrir un pequeño panel en estas.-_Ya está…sólo…necesitamos que haga eso de nuevo.

Bolt.-Tenlo por seguro.-_sonreí y me acerqué, reptando, a una de las ventanas, esperando pacientemente a que la máquina apareciera por ese lado. Tras unos dos o tres embates más, finalmente apareció frente a mí, mas apenas me levanté y salté en su dirección, se hizo atrás, abriendo su pecho, del cual brotaron más de esas agujas, clavándose en el piso.-_¡Ahora!

Chris.-_moviéndose muy rápido por entre trozos de metal quemado y cortado, tomó cada una de las agujas, las que en esta ocasión habían sido tres, y procedió a desactivarlas dándole un suave tirón a los cables que tenían por dentro. Las esferas que tenían en la parte superior, se apagaron, y la luz que tenían se extinguió.-_Bien…ahora son nuestros.

Bobby.-Tomando…-_se sostuvo de una pared mientras el elevador se mecía fuertemente.-_tomando en cuenta la explosión anterior…duran tres segundos encendidos y luego estallan…

Mittens.-Sí…pero, ¿cómo haremos para mantenerlo quieto?

Rhino.-_alzó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba a Michelle.-_No tendrá opción…-_dijo mientras tomaba un cable cortado y se lo ataba en la cabeza.-_Es hora de que conozca el poder de Rhimbo.

Bolt.-¿Qué?-_lo miré confuso.-_

_Un nuevo golpe sacudió por completo el elevador, haciéndonos descender, a la fuerza, un poco más. De pronto, sin previo aviso, uno de los brazos de la máquina, destrozó por completo al menos una cuarta parte del piso sobre el cuál estábamos. Y eso no fue lo peor: había destrozado el lugar donde estaban recostados Luna y J.J, comenzando ambos a rodar hacia el abismo, inconscientes._

Chris.-¡Bolt, sostén a Luna, yo iré por Junior!-_gritó por sobre el ensordecedor ruido que producían los frenos, dando su máximo esfuerzo por no soltar el elevador.-_

Bolt.-Es un hecho…-_dije apretando los dientes, llegando de un salto junto a Luna, sujetándola de las patas para subirla de nuevo sobre el elevador, mientras Chris hacía lo mismo con J.J., aunque ayudado por Bobby.-_Listo…¿y ahora?

Crawler.-_apareció frente a nosotros esta vez, y, nuevamente, pareció reír.-_Objetivos debilitándose.

Rhino.-¡Ya quisieras, robot!-_exclamó una vez estuvo…sobre su cabeza. Sí, Rhino, mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera creído, había escalado por uno de sus brazos, llegando sobre él sin demora.-_

Crawler.-Error, ubicación del objetivo dentro del perímetro prohibido.-_sacudiéndose violentamente de lado a lado, comenzó a agitar uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, quedando de ese modo aferrado al elevador valiéndose sólo del brazo restante, incluso golpeándose a sí mismo en un afán de deshacerse de Rhino.-_

Bolt.-¡Rhino!-_exclamé corriendo hacia ellos, solo para salir disparado hacia atrás al ser golpeado por una suerte de cola que tenía el Crawler. En vez de tener patas traseras o piernas, simplemente terminaba su cuerpo en una larga cola, la que poseía en ciertos sectores divisiones (como casi todo su cuerpo), además de púas. Fue sin duda una suerte el que me golpeara exactamente una de las pocas partes que no las tenían.-_¡Auh!

Rhino.-¡Esto es por atacar a mi novia!-_exclamó mientras se soltaba de su cabeza, aterrizando sobre uno de sus brazos, al que se aferró con fuerza.-_¡CHRIS! ¡¿Cómo enciendo esto?

Chris.-¡Oh! Ehm…pues…el…ah..-_puso sus patas sobre su cabeza.-_¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Conecta el cable rojo en el lado azul!

Rhino.-Espera, ¿qué eso no es-

Bobby.-¡Hazlo ya!-_exclamó mientras lanzaba trozos de vidrio contra el rostro de nuestro enorme contendiente, consiguiendo distraerlo.-_

Rhino.-Sí, sí, ya voy…Michelle…esto es por ti.-_sujetando entre sus dientes una de las agujas, se introdujo en parte de los circuitos de la máquina, consiguiendo llegar hasta su brazo izquierdo. Entonces, sin vacilación alguna, conectó los cables en el sitio opuesto tal como Chris se lo había indicado, causando de ese modo que la aguja que tenía en la pata, se encendiera, emitiendo rápidamente su pitido.-_

Crawler.-¡Ataque inminente, curso de-_pero no pudo seguir. Tan pronto como giraba su cabeza, abriendo la boca listo, o bien para engullir a Rhino, o bien para escupir sobre él parte de su saliva, su brazo izquierdo voló en pedazos, desprendiéndose de su cuerpo desde la base, precipitándose de ese modo al abismo, golpeando contra las paredes del tubo del elevador, produciendo un sonido sordo al golpear, al final, el piso debajo de nosotros…muy debajo de nosotros.-_Daños graves al sistema…-_dijo mientras se aferraba a nuestro transporte con el brazo que le quedaba, sujetándose con fuerza a él, Rhino.-_

Chris.-¡Rhino, déjate caer!-_exclamó mientras llegaba de un salto sobre el borde de una de las ventanas.-_

Rhino.-¡Aún no!-_frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a saltar sobre el cuello del Crawler, para luego quedar frente a frente, encendiendo una segunda aguja.-_…Hola, máquina.-_dijo sonriente, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sin tardar, dejó caer la aguja entre lo que sería la cuenca ocular derecha de la máquina. Luego de eso se soltó, siendo propulsado lejos por la explosión que se sucedió, la que terminó destruyendo el ojo del Crawler, el que, furioso, comenzó a derramar de su saliva sobre todo el elevador, fundiendo de esta manera parta de sus circuitos.-_

Mittens.-¡Rhino!-_profundamente preocupada, se lanzó en carrera hacia Bobby, llegando de un salto sobre su lomo. Inmediatamente después, saltó desde allí, alzando su pata para sostener a Rhino, salvándolo de ese modo de caer.-_Te tengo…

Rhino.-Gracias Mittens…pero ya puedes soltarme, jejeje…-_rió un tanto nervioso, pues Mittens, por el impulso, lo había sujetado con mucha fuerza, apretándolo entre su pata por el sobresalto. Ella, avergonzada, lo bajó rápidamente.-_Ahora sí…

Crawler.-Misión: ¡Matarlos a todos!-_exclamó mientras saltaba, quedando apoyada la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre el ascensor, y su cola blandiéndose peligrosamente dentro del elevador, causando que las pocas paredes que quedaban se aboyaran como si fueran de cartón.-_

Bobby.-Hay que terminar con esto…-_aseguró con decisión, poniéndose de pie. Ágilmente avanzó esquivando los coletazos del Crawler, para luego saltar, sosteniéndose de su cola con firmeza.-_¡Rhino, dame la aguja!-_gritó mientras comenzaba a sacudirse de un lado a otro, sin soltarse. Rhino iba a correr hacia él, pero anticipándolo, tomé la aguja de entre sus patas y se la arrojé a Bobby, quien trepó sin demora por esta, consiguiendo llegar hasta el pecho del enemigo. Y sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues justo cuando intentaba reconectar los cables, fue empujado fuertemente por la cola de este, lanzándolo de vuelta al elevador, desconcertado.-_

Chris.-_se puso tras de él en el mismo momento que caía dentro del ascensor, usando de este modo su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída del pesado Doberman.-_¿Estás bien?

Bobby.-Sí…eso creo.-_se levantó, saltando a un costado apresuradamente para esquivar un chorro de saliva que brotó desde la boca del Crawler, quemando gran parte del piso.-_Cielos…de verdad que quiere acabar con nosotros…

Bolt.-_por mi parte, yo me mantenía con la cabeza gacha, pensativo.-_…Chris…¿no hay un modo de darles más tiempo a las agujas explosivas?...

Chris.-_me miró, confundido.-_¿Más tiempo?...no lo creo…digo, es posible, pero debe ser difícil…

Jean.-Necesitamos hacerlo.-_dijo seria.-_Necesitamos contraatacar.

Mittens.-_tomó la aguja que Bobby había soltado, inspeccionándola.-_Aquí tiene algo, debajo del panel pequeño…

Bobby.-_le pidió con la mirada a Mittens que se la devolviera, lo que ella hizo tras unos segundos más de inspección. Él, tan pronto como la tuvo entre sus patas nuevamente, le dio una mordida a un diminuto panel sobre la parte superior, arrancándolo. Luego de eso, su expresión cambió a una de emoción, sonriente.-_Ya está, con esto ganaremos.

Chris.-_curioso, se acercó a él, tomando la aguja. Inmediatamente, sonrió también.-_Tiene un botón…con esto se regula el tiempo manualmente…tiene las opciones de tres, cinco, y diez segundos.-_dijo mientras me miraba.-_

Bolt.-Bien…eso será suficiente.-_tomé a Mittens, y con mi cola golpeé levemente a Rhino, lanzándolo a un costado mientras cinco agujas más caían al centro de (lo que quedaba) del elevador. Estallaron fuertemente, lanzando a Rhino por los aires por ser el más cercano a la explosión. Afortunadamente, chocó contra el costado de Jean, deteniéndose por completo.-_¡Allá voy!-_exclamé mientras me agachaba, dejando pasar de largo la cola de nuestro atacante. Entonces, me sujeté de esta al mismo tiempo que la retiraba, saltando tras de mí, Rhino._

Crawler.-¿Otra vez?-_nuevamente, aunque esta vez con mucha más dificultad, comenzó a sacudirse. Claramente no le era nada fácil moverse de esa manera usando sólo un brazo de apoyo, por lo que no le era suficiente esa fuerza para hacer que nos soltáramos.-_

Bolt.-Rhino, tenemos que ir por el otro brazo-

Rhino.-¡No, Bolt, entrégamela!-_exclamó mientras saltaba a mi lado, mirándome profundamente.-_

Bolt.-¿Qué?...Rhino, tenemos sólo una…-_vacilé.-_

Rhino.-Lo sé…Bolt…soy tu más grande fan…y tu mejor amigo… ¿confías en mí?-_me miró con una expresión un tanto triste.-_

Bolt.-Yo…es que…-_suspiré, sonriendo levemente.-_Está bien, Rhino. Es tuya.-_le entregué la aguja, pero apenas levanté la cabeza, recibí un brutal golpe en esta.-_

Rhino.-¡Bolt!-_gritó preocupado mientras yo me precipitaba al abismo, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el cráneo.-_

Chris.-_junto a Jean, me sujetó de una pata antes de que cayera, presionando los dientes.-_¡Vamos Bolt! ¡Arriba!

Bolt.-_casi inconsciente, me arrastré dentro nuevamente, recostándome boca arriba.-_Auch…-_Mittens de inmediato corrió a mi lado, abrazándome.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt! ¡Bolt, háblame!-_exclamó con los ojos con lágrimas.-_

Bolt.-…Eso no fue muy agradable.-_dije sonriendo levemente, mientras ella suspiraba secándose las lágrimas, aliviada.-_

Rhino.-¡Sayonara, robot!-_exclamó mientras clavaba, sorprendentemente, la aguja en el pecho del robot, estallando esta sin causar mucho daño, aparentemente. Pero claro…no era causar daño lo que Rhino pretendía al hacer ese ataque. Su pecho, ya destruido, dejó caer muchos de los explosivos similares a pelotas de tenis que antes había yo visto. Y mientras estas iban cayendo, Rhino aprovechaba la oportunidad para sostener algunas. Sonriendo, y sin soltarse aún, arrojó una de vuelta al interior de su pecho, pero encendida, y la otra la arrojó a su cabeza, soltándose solo cuando la primera explotó. No destruyó el "corazón" de la máquina, pero sí lo dañó bastante, y su cabeza, quedó quemada en gran parte, por lo que comenzaron a saltar chispas de todo su cuerpo. La parte mala, fue que una vez sintió la primera explosión, abrió la boca en un gesto de dolor, escupiendo más saliva, la que esta vez, por desgracia, cayó sobre el cable que sostenía elevador, cortándose justo mientras Rhino llegaba junto a nosotros.-_

Bolt.-Oh-oh.-_miré al Crawler, que, notoriamente sorprendido, intentaba sostenerse del elevador, mientras este caía con toda la fuerza de su peso al abismo, con nosotros dentro.-_¡Ahh!

Chris.-_se sostuvo de un trozo de cable, tomando la pata de Luna, mientras Bobby sujetaba del cuello a J.J., jalándolo hacia él. Por la fuerza de gravedad, nuestro atacante estaba quedando debajo del elevador, pero aún no lo suficiente. Entonces, tomando un cable de la base del elevador, Chris lo cortó, tomándolo por el lado a prueba de corriente, lanzándolo contra el rostro del Crawler.-_Esto producirá un leve corto circuito…¡sujétense!-_gritó mientras arrancaba el resto del cable, lanzándolo tal como el trozo anterior. El Crawler, tal como Chris lo dijo, sufrió una potente descarga eléctrica, haciendo que se soltara completamente del elevador, quedando debajo de este. Sin embargo, tal como esperábamos (era nuestra única y última esperanza), el Crawler siguió intentando aferrarse al tubo con su brazo y su cola, deteniendo poco a poco así, el elevador. La gran velocidad inicial con que había caído, se había reducido enormemente, y casi estábamos completamente detenidos, cuando Chris nos dijo que no sería suficiente, y que tendríamos que saltar hasta el piso que buscábamos.-_

Bolt.-_abracé a Mittens, atrayéndola hacia mí mientras, temeroso, me aproximaba al borde del elevador, mirando hacia abajo.-_¿Lista, Mittens?

Mittens.-_me abrazó, muy nerviosa.-_Siempre, orejón.

_Chris y Jean se abrazaron, mirando hacia abajo, pero sin que Chris soltara Luna, sosteniendo Bobby a J.J. con fuerza. Rápidamente, Rhino y Michelle se aproximaron al lado de nosotros, aunque Rhino estaba cargando a Michelle._

Mittens.-Bien hecho, roedor…yo…estoy muy… agradecida.-_bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.-_

Bolt.-¿Sólo agradecida, amor?-_la miré con una sonrisa.-_

Mittens.-Bueno…no…yo…estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rhino…y que conste que eso no es fácil de decir para un gato, ¿eh?-_tal como ella dijo, era evidente que le resultaba muy difícil mostrarse agradecida, u orgullosa de un roedor, pues era bastante innatural…pero de todos modos, ¿era nuestra relación natural de algún modo?.-_

Rhino.-_asintió con la cabeza, quitándose el cable enrollado de la cabeza.-_No más Rhimbo por hoy.-_sonrió ampliamente, abrazando a Michelle y apoyándola sobre su cuerpo.-_

Jean.-¡Se nos agota el tiempo, hay que saltar ya!-_exclamó con mucha fuerza, y, acatando de inmediato su orden, Bobby saltó, desapareciendo de nuestra vista junto a J.J., siguiéndolo luego Chris, Jean, y Luna, inconsciente.-_

Bolt.-¡Vamos!-_tomé a Rhino con una pata y lo arrojé fuera, corriendo hacia el borde junto a Mittens, tomando impulso para saltar junto a ella, aterrizando sobre un piso metálico incluso antes que el elevador mismo.-_¡Lo logramos!

_Pero sin aviso, el Crawler cayó junto a nosotros, rugiendo fúricamente, con un ojo apagado, y el pecho despidiendo chispas sin cesar. De un salto nos pusimos fuera de su alcance, mas, antes de que pudiera lanzarse hacia adelante para acabar con nosotros, el elevador pasó estremecedoramente hacia abajo, aplastando el cuerpo del Crawler entre el elevador y el piso de metal sobre el cual estábamos, destruyendo su cola y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, haciéndolo producir un fuerte rugido, dejando salir de su boca mucho aceite hirviendo, apagándose finalmente su ojo restante. Sin tardanza, comenzó a arrastrarse su pesadísimo cuerpo hacia el hueco del ascensor._

Bobby.-Vaya, a esto le llamo yo suerte después de la mala suerte.-_dijo recogiendo del piso el arma de fuego que habíamos tomado en el nivel superior.-_

Rhino.-Pienso exactamente igual.-_dijo sonriendo, volteándose. Íbamos a comenzar a movernos cuando de pronto la máquina volvió a encenderse.-_

Crawler.-Última misión…preparándose...

Michelle.-¿Rhino?-_preguntó despertando, poniendo una pata sobre su cabeza.-_¿Amor?_..._

Crawler.-¡Ruuuaaghh!-_exclamó mientras extendía su brazo, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza a Michelle, para luego caer, junto a ella.-_

Michelle.-¡RHINO!-_exclamó antes de caer por el hueco del ascensor.-_

Rhino.-Michelle…-_frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo, corrió hasta el borde, y saltó. Oímos algo metálico, y luego nada…sólo silencio.-_

Bolt.-¡Rhino!-_grité abriendo los ojos como platos. Chris se puso a mi lado y me entregó un cable que antes había formado parte del elevador, arrojándolo. Tras unos segundos, este se tensó. Algo se había sostenido de él.-_¿Rhino?...-_tras unos interminables momentos, Rhino finalmente apareció, abrazado con Michelle, quien temblaba de miedo, aún cuando los hubimos dejado junto a nosotros.-_

Michelle.-Me…me salvaste la vida…-_murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.-_

Rhino.-Y lo haría una y otra vez…incluso a costa de la mía.-_la miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella quedara con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que oía.-_

Chris.-Esa es una buena frase que decirle a la pareja que uno ama…-_dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Jean, suspirando. Luego se volteó a ella, respirando difícil y apresuradamente.-_Jean...¿dónde estamos?

Jean.-_señaló con una pata una parte metálica del sitio donde estábamos, similar a una pared.-_Justo donde deberíamos estar.-_la pared tenía escrito, en grandes letras blancas, "FUNDICIÓN".-_

Feuer Jr. P.O.V.

_Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. El hecho de que Bolt y sus amigos hubiesen sobrevivido tanto tiempo me tenía altamente preocupado, pues esperaba en verdad que Strider los mataría tan pronto como los tuviera enfrente. Y claro, eso no sucedió. Strider me asustaba y no quería estar mucho tiempo junto a él, como tampoco quería permanecer ya en esa isla. Por dos motivos, más que nada: Primero, el hecho de que Bolt se acercaba. Si me encontraba, estaba seguro de que me haría pedazos en una pelea, si la tuviéramos, así que lo que más quería era evitarlo, al menos mientras estuviera en desventaja. Lo segundo, era el tema de la "Resistencia". Hasta donde pude apreciar, se habían revelado, y estaban acabando con la unidad de Hunters, incluso destruían el complejo en ciertos sectores. Temía que, en cualquier momento, un trozo de la pared saldría disparado hacia quién sabe dónde, viéndome de pronto atrapado en una celda, sin ni siquiera haber podido cumplir la promesa a mi padre._

Feuer Jr.-_comencé a observar una cámara de seguridad. En ella se veía a un perro que portaba un tipo de traje, además de un arma de fuego rápido. Se dirigía a la fundición, si es que no estaba ya allí.-_Strider, tengo que hablar contigo.-_dije un tanto temeroso.-_

Strider.-_no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió, simplemente se mantuvo sobre dos patas, en silencio y sin moverse en absoluto.-_

Feuer Jr.-_gruñí un poco, y ni siquiera pensé en controlarme.-_¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡Bolt va a matarme si me encuentra, secuestré a su hijo y pensé que en este sitio iba a poder vengarme de él, pero me equivoqué! ¡Todo eso de la superioridad no es nada, sólo quiero-

Strider.-_repentinamente, "apareció", frente a mí, cubriéndome con su sombra. Retrocedí tres pasos instintivamente, tragando un poco de saliva.-_No me interesan tus metas. Te brindé ayuda porque conocí a tu padre, únicamente.-_dijo secamente, en un tono frío.-_A mí no me interesan temas de inferiores como la venganza.

Feuer Jr.-_tragué saliva.-_…Por favor…no quiero estar aquí…quiero irme, quiero matar a Bolt, quiero-

Strider.-Tienes miedo.-_dijo aterrándome enormemente.-_Casi puedo oler el miedo que sientes…el miedo te hace dudar, retroceder…porque es, sencillamente, una emoción. Y toda emoción juega en contra cuando sigues tu destino. El tuyo simplemente es fracasar si temes.-_dijo volteándose, supervisando un grupo de perros.-_

Feuer Jr.-_bajé la cabeza, alejándome, volviendo al monitor.-_Hay un perro en la fundición…creo que Bolt y su grupo están allí también.

Strider.-Es Zero. Desobedeció mi orden y busca vengarse de Bolt porque, bajo su percepción, lo considera responsable de que lo destituyera.

Feuer Jr.-_fruncí el ceño y me giré a verlo.-_¿Cómo sabes eso?

Strider.-Porque es un inferior. Y los inferiores siempre han sido predecibles. Se mueven en base a emociones y sentimientos.

Feuer Jr.-_me mordí un labio, bajando del sitio en el que estábamos, un tipo de puente colgante metálico. Tenía que escapar de allí, y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, pero antes…tenía que tomar algo…que me ayudara en mi futura venganza.-_

_Para mí era difícil, pero sencillamente no había logrado mi objetivo, sólo Strider había logrado el suyo, y se notaba de cualquier forma que él lo planeó absolutamente todo, había movido a Bolt como una figurita cualquiera en su propio tablero de ajedrez, los había movido a todos haciéndolos pensar que de ese modo, estaban avanzando, estaban ganándole. Pero lo cierto era que Strider había anticipado todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban, y que pensarían realizar en el futuro. También había previsto lo que haría la Resistencia, y había permitido que sucediera. Pero lo que en verdad me había sorprendido, era que Strider sabía incluso lo que yo había hecho, por qué, y para qué lo haría. Sabía desde el principio que yo conduciría a Bolt a la isla, y también sabía que no sería yo capaz de vengarme de él._

_Esperaba que Strider lo matara, sinceramente. Pero no lo hizo, prácticamente jugó con él hasta que se aburrió, y luego lo dejó avanzar en el momento en que ya era tarde. Y sí, era verdad. El plan de Strider se estaba llevando ya a cabo, y Bolt no iba a poder detenerlo. Al menos era un consuelo saber que Strider aniquilaría a todos los humanos, incluyendo a esa Penny que tanto amaba Bolt. Era un tipo de venganza indirecta._

_Me acerqué al silo de misiles, y noté, bajo uno de ellos, algo que llamó mi atención. Era un tubito con un líquido verdoso dentro. Sonreí levemente, y lo tomé, escondiéndolo. "Tú serás mi nueva arma", me dije a mí mismo, mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del complejo. Ahora sólo me faltaba hallar un transporte, para dejar atrás aquella isla. "Me las pagarás, Bolt"-me dije, frunciendo el ceño.-"Aunque sobrevivas a la catástrofe que causará Strider…quedo yo…me vengaré de ti…quizás un poco después de lo que esperaba…pero que no te quepa duda…tu tiempo se acaba". Fue lo último que pensé mientras ingresaba al hangar. Una nueva época de mi vida había comenzado._

Bolt P.O.V.

Bolt.-Entonces, ¿atravesando este lugar hallaremos el ascensor para ir con Scott?-_pregunté mirando a Jean, aunque sin dejar de caminar.-_

Jean.-Así es, Bolt. No nos tardaremos mucho, a menos que-_de pronto toda la fundición se puso en marcha, comenzando a moverse varias cajas hacia un incinerador, además de funcionar, un poco más allá, máquinas que parecían estar quemando planchas de metal para armamento.-_…esto no debería estar encendido, no a estas alturas…

Chris.-_alzó las orejas, pegándose a la pared.-_Hay alguien aquí…

Bolt.-Vamos, chicos, no podemos perder-_no pude terminar. Un profundo estremecimiento me recorrió entero, pero centrándose en un punto de mi cuerpo: Mi pata derecha. Estaba sangrando profundamente, y no tardé mucho en comprender que había recibido un disparo, cayendo al piso cubriendo mi pata para detener un poco el sangrado, y el dolor.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_exclamó llena de preocupación, pero sin poder acercarse, pues los disparos daban contra la pared, cerca de mí. A lo lejos, divisé a un perro que usaba un traje parecido al de los Hunters, aunque tenía un par de pequeñas diferencias. Estaba disparando no sólo contra mí, sino contra todos nosotros, aunque no conseguía acertar, por fortuna.-_

Perro.-¡Hasta aquí has llegado, Bolt!-_exclamó mientras tomaba una granada, alzándola. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Jean le quitó a Bobby la pistola, disparándole a la granada que sostenía aquel can. Esta estalló inmediatamente, cubriendo en llamas su casco.-_¡Agh!-_muy rápidamente, sujetó su casco con su pata, quitándoselo y arrojándolo lejos, sin daños su cabeza. Luego de eso, Jean no volvió a disparar el arma, devolviéndosela a Bobby.-_

Bolt.-_me levanté muy dificultosamente, con ayuda de Chris, quien me ayudó a caminar, descendiendo por una escalerilla hasta un sector lleno de incineradores y cintas transportadoras cargadas con láminas de metal y cajas del mismo material, las que eran incineradas, al parecer inintencionadamente.-_

Perro.-¡Soy Zero, y a diferencia de ti, Bolt, todo lo que yo tuve, me lo gané!-_exclamó mientras presionaba un botón desde el sitio en el que estaba, haciendo que una barrera metálica se levantara entre mis amigos y yo, incluido Chris, quien se había devuelto para ayudar a bajar a Luna y a J.J.-_Ahora, cachorrito…vamos a saldar deudas.-_dijo sombríamente mientras corría hacia mí. Desorientado levemente, y aún muy adolorido por mi pata, conseguí echarme a un costado en el preciso instante en que Zero arremetía contra mí, usando un cuchillo alojado entre sus dedos, el que surgía desde una suerte de muñequera.-_¡Quédate quieto, rayos!

Bolt.-¡Mitte-

Zero.-_me dio una patada en el rostro, callándome inmediatamente.-_Esta pelea es entre tú y yo…ellos no pueden ya interferir.-_sonriendo, me dio un codazo en el pecho y el cuello, pisando con fuerza mi pata herida.-_¡Toma!

Bolt.-¡Nhh!-_fruncí el ceño, apretando mis dientes. Sujetando su pata sobre la mía, di un salto, asestándole de ese modo un fuerte cabezazo en la quijada, lo que lo obligó a retroceder un paso. La pelea estaba teniendo lugar sobre cintas de transporte, las que avanzaban hacia los incineradores.-_

Zero.-Vamos, cachorrito…muéstrame qué tienes.-_dijo mientras reía, poniéndose en guardia para luego engañarme, saltando de un lado hacia el otro, dejándome así completamente expuesto a un ataque. El segundo, no lo falló, y el cuchillo se hundió profundamente en mi hombro, haciéndome aullar de dolor.-_¿Quién lleva la delantera ahora, eh, Bolt?

Bolt.-_tomando el cuchillo débilmente, tiré del mango de este hasta que lo hube retirado completamente, lanzándolo lejos.-_Aún…aún no me has ganado…

Zero.-¿Ah, no? Bien, veo que tienes agallas…eso es algo.-_riendo, se acercó a mí, y levantó una pata, sosteniendo en esta otra granada, sin seguro.-_

Bolt.-_serio, y sabiendo que no sólo estaba en juego mi futuro, sino el de Scott, el de Mittens, el de todos mis amigos, mi persona, todo se iría abajo si fracasaba en ese momento. Muy decidido, proferí un rugido que jamás me creí capaz de hacer, dándole un puñetazo más que con fuerza, con toda mi ira a Zero, para luego torcer su pata, haciéndolo soltar la granada, la que explotó a poca distancia de nosotros, sorpresivamente. Por estar centrados ambos en la pelea, no habíamos notado que estábamos sobre una cinta transportadora que iba incluso más rápido que las demás, y nos hallábamos en ese momento muy cerca ya del incinerador. Eso hacía más entendible que la granada hubiese estallado, pues fue por entrar a una temperatura muy alta.-_

Zero.-¡Suéltame!-_gritó mientras sacaba de su cinturón un arma de fuego, la que sujeté con fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza repetidas veces con esta, para luego hacer que le disparara a un tubo rojo detrás de él, el que explotó arrojándonos a ambos muy cerca ya del incinerador. Tomando aire, lo pateé, y comencé a correr por la cinta, alejándome rápidamente. Tras de Zero, pasó una caja que decía "herramientas de construcción y varios". Él no se movía. Al comprobar esto, salí corriendo para ganar tiempo. Por cómo estaba, supuse que había quedado inconsciente. Pero no iba a dejarlo morir.-_

Bolt.-_corriendo a toda velocidad por entre cinta y cinta, terminé saltando sobre un panel de control.-_Cielos… ¿cómo paro esta cosa?-_pregunté en voz alta, mordiéndome un labio. Giré mi vista a Zero, pero cuando lo divisé, estaba prácticamente dentro del incinerador.-_¡No!-_grité, y me lancé a la carrera nuevamente. El calor era insoportable, y sentía cómo comenzaba a cansarme muy rápido a medida que me acercaba, pero no era momento de detenerse. Llegando junto a Zero, conseguí cargarlo, alejándome tan rápido como me lo permitían las patas, llegando más o menos al nacimiento de la cinta, muy cansado ya. Pero una sorpresa me esperaba allí.-_

Zero.-_apenas salimos de la zona de peligro, él despertó…no, no despertó, simplemente dejó de fingir, y dando un salto contra mí, me tumbó, quitándose el cinturón, el que puso contra mi cuello, sacando de este una pequeña pistola de clavos, la cual usó para dejar puestos dos clavos, uno a cada extremo del cinturón, dejando mi cabeza pegada a la cinta, sin poder moverme.-_Jeje, gracias amigo, sabía que no me dejarías morir.

Bolt.-_no podía creerlo, estaba con la boca abierta, sin dejar de forcejear contra el cinturón.-_¡Zero! ¡Te salvé la vida!

Zero.-No me interesa, cachorro, es divertido ver que al fin me vengué de ti…y claro, quizá no perdí mi unidad por tu culpa directamente, pero…-_aplastó con fuerza mi cuello.-_Si tú no te hubieras aparecido por estos lugares, esos tontos de la Resistencia jamás se habrían revelado…si no fuera por ti no me habrían tenido de niñera…te metiste con el perro equivocado, Bolt.-_me dio una larga serie de puñetazos, gruñendo.-_¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? Que no me será necesario matarte rápido. Podré verte sufrir.

Bolt.-No puedo creerlo…¡yo nunca quise nada malo para ti! ¡Yo vine a esta isla por mi hijo, Zero, mi familia! No es mi culpa el que te hayan destituido, el que hayas perdido a tu unidad…

Zero.-¡Cállate!-_gritó pateando mi rostro.-_Adiós, Bolt. Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida.-_rió mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el panel, mas su sonrisa se esfumó inmediatamente, viendo a alguien que yo no alcanzaba a divisar por mi posición.-_¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes tú estar aquí?-_pero el golpe que se sucedió a continuación lo dejó sin habla, sin conocimiento para ser más exactos. Luego la sombra salió del lugar, sin dejar rastros.-_

_Me estaba sofocando, no podía respirar bien, y mi visión comenzaba a nublarse. Pero todo se detuvo por un segundo, al romperse parte de la ventilación, saliendo de este ducto Chris y Jean, dirigiéndose ella corriendo al panel, presionando un par de botones, los cuales no sólo detuvieron la cinta, sino que incluso la hicieron retroceder. Chris por su parte, corrió hacia mí, y, jalando con toda su fuerza, consiguió cortar el cinturón, liberándome._

Bolt.-Chi-chicos…-_tosí. El humo me tenía muy mareado.-_

Chris.-Sentimos haber tardado tanto, habíamos escalado por la tubería incorrecta…¿estás bien?

Bolt.-_me senté, sacudiendo la cabeza.-_Fresco como una lechuga…

Chris.-Jeje, bien dicho. Vamos, Bolt. Aún tenemos un cachorro que rescatar.-_tomó mi pata y me ayudó a levantarme, y a apoyarme luego al notar la herida en mi hombro.-_¿Sabes? A veces pienso que aún hay en ti algo de súper perro.

Bolt.-_reí suavemente.-_Sí, pero yo no me regenero…ni tampoco revivo.

Chris.-_rió de buena gana con el comentario, ayudándome a subir sobre la placa en la cual estaba instalada el panel.-_Bien, Bolt…deberíamos irnos.

Rhino, Michelle y Bobby.-Apoyamos eso.-_dijeron haciendo una mueca de cansancio, hablando al unísono, y haciendo los tres al mismo tiempo la mueca, lo que me produjo cierta gracia.-_

Mittens.-_corrió a abrazarme tan rápido como me vio, lamiendo mis mejillas.-_Mi pobre Bolty…

Bolt.-Ya, Mittens…estoy bien…-_sonreí mientras la abrazaba.-_Aunque por un momento creí que no podría ver tu precioso rostro una vez más…-_mi comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara tiernamente.-_

Mittens.-_asintió con la cabeza, codeándome un poco.-_Gracias por el cumplido mi orejón preferido…

Jean.-Chicos, tengo el elevador.-_dijo mientras presionaba un par de botones en el tablero, mirando un pequeño monitor.-_Estará aquí en una hora, eso le tomará salir del modo de inspección.

Rhino y Michelle.-_asintieron con la cabeza, pasando por al lado de Luna y J.J., quienes comenzaban a despertar, finalmente. Aunque J.J. volvió a desmayarse cuando vio a Chris vivo. Por otra parte, la reacción de Luna…digamos que se podría describir en dos palabras, las que se sucedieron inmediatamente: Sorpresa, y luego felicidad a tal punto que casi confundimos con locura. Tanto así que estuvo cerca de besarlo de la emoción. No es necesario aclarar, creo, que fue Jean…a estas alturas ya me parece algo lógico.-_

Michelle P.O.V.

Michelle.-Rhino…yo…no suelo decir estas cosas…pero la verdad…hoy fuiste muy valiente al saltar junto al Crawler…a momentos creo…que no debiste hacerlo…-_suspiré, bajando la cabeza.-_

Rhino.-Michelle…-_acarició mi mejilla y me besó con suavidad, y con ternura. Antes de que me percatara, yo lo estaba abrazando, con los ojos cerrados.-_Tú eres la chica más especial que he conocido en mi vida…eres perfecta: te gusta la caja mágica, eres fan de Bolt, te gustan las hamburguesas, la pizza…siento…que somos tal para cual…-_dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.-_Que somos el uno para el otro…

Michelle.-_ladeé la cabeza, la que terminé recostando en su pecho, suspirando al sentir los latidos de su corazón por debajo de esa gruesa capa de…pelo.-_Rhino…yo…te amo…-_y a diferencia de las demás veces…esta se sintió diferente. Sentí que no mentía como antes, y eso me aterró. ¿Realmente me estaba enamorando de Rhino?...Digo…¿qué podría gustarme de él?...la respuesta era lo más sencilla, y a la vez compleja que pude haber imaginado: Todo. Así era, Rhino era apuesto…bueno, al menos para una hámster, sí lo era. Era divertido, poco común…gracioso, compartíamos los mismos gustos…definitivamente estaba comenzando a amar a Rhino…y lo…no, no era lo peor. Era lo mejor. El hecho de que lo amara era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida. Porque sabía que él me amaba también. En este caso era yo quien tenía que corresponderlo, y lo estaba haciendo. Estaba aceptando la verdad, estaba aceptando que amaba al hámster que se supone iba a traicionar y llevar a una emboscada.-_Está decidido.-_dije seria, a lo que él me miró, confundido.-_

Rhino.-¿Decidida qué cosa?-_me miró a los ojos con una expresión de extrañeza bastante…divertida.-_

Michelle.-Nada, amor, estaba pensando.-_y esta vez, al llamarlo "amor", me sentí tremendamente feliz. No mentiré, comencé a dudar de lo que sentía por él poco después de que lo conocí, pero no podía dejar que ni Kassy ni Cipher me vieran más blanda, podrían haberme delatado. En fin…cuando fuimos a la habitación de Jean, ni él ni yo estuvimos durmiendo, él me llamó a un costado del lugar mientras los demás dormían, y me recitó un poema de amor. No era muy bueno ni muy profundo, pero para mí, era el mejor que había oído en mi vida, más allá de si hablaba o no de la caja mágica y de las patatas fritas, lo que me encantó del poema, fue que lo hizo Rhino, y que puso todo su esfuerzo en él. Eso me bastaba. Tras unos minutos de estar así con Rhino, finalmente decidí darle a mi vida un nuevo rumbo, un rumbo que tomaría junto a él. Iba a dejar a Strider.-_

Chris P.O.V.

_Tras unos minutos de hablar con una enormemente optimista Luna, me dirigí a hablar con Jean, no sin antes recibir un abrazo tan fuerte que casi sentí que me quebró algo (es en serio), por parte de Bobby. Sonriendo, le dije que estaba muy feliz de haber vuelto, y eso era total y completamente cierto. Tras despedirme de momento de Bobby, me acerqué a Jean, quien estaba acurrucada en un rincón del lugar, dándome la espalda._

Chris.-Jean…yo…me gustaría hablar sobre algo contigo.

Jean.-_antes de que pudiera decir media palabra más, se lanzó contra mí, abrazándome con toda su fuerza.-_Chris, no sé si oíste lo que dije…cuando estabas muriendo…

Chris.-_besé su cabeza.-_Lo oí perfectamente claro, Jean.

Jean.-¿Y…qué…qué piensas acerca de ello?-_preguntó mirándome a los ojos, muy esperanzada. Sonriendo, acaricié su lomo.-_

Chris.-Que te amo con todo mi corazón, Jean. Desde que te conocí que comencé a amarte. Siempre supe que no eras como Strider, y me sentí tan feliz cuando comprobé que así era efectivamente…te amo, Jean…y…y si lo permites…me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.-_dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.-_

Jean.-_sonriendo, rompió a llorar, besándome. La correspondí inmediatamente mientras acariciaba su lomo, cerrando los ojos. Tanto ella como yo sentíamos que habíamos hallado finalmente lo que tanto habíamos buscado, y que tanto nos costó encontrar. El amor.-_

Luna P.O.V.

_Miraba a Chris y a Jean abrazados, besándose de un modo muy cálido, lo que me hizo dar un suspiro. Me sentía muy feliz por ellos._

J.J.-_de pronto se sentó a mi lado, con una flor hecha de lata.-_Hola Luna…míralos…tal vez sería bueno que nos besáramos también, ¿no?-_puso en su rostro una expresión que (supuse) él consideraba la de un galán.-_

Luna.-Osh.-_me levanté y me alejé, sacudiendo la cabeza.-_

J.J.-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?...rayos.-_dijo mientras se levantaba, al tiempo que el elevador que necesitábamos llegaba al piso, abriéndose sus puertas.-_

_Habíamos alcanzado al fin el trayecto definitivo de nuestra aventura._

-Chapter´s End.-

Este fue el capítulo 39, espero les haya gustado amigos míos, y si no, igual les agradezco sus opiniones y comentarios en un review n.n

También aclaro que esta historia ya se acerca a su fin, espero que les haya gustado hasta este punto, los siguientes capítulos son los decisivos, y, claramente, finales.

Oh, una curiosidad. Mientras revisaba los lectores mensuales de esta historia, me percaté de que la mayor parte de estos eran de E.E.U.U, lo que me impulsa a pedirles que me digan cómo hacen para leer esta historia, si es que entienden español, o usan traductores, les agradecería mucho si me dejaran su opinión ya sea en un review, o por PM.

Quiero darle las gracias a mis hermanos Diego y Julio, su apoyo es vital para mí, muchas gracias por todo. Mis saludos cordiales también a mis muy buenos amigos Carlo, Iván, Sidek, Doky, Carlos, y Arluna n.n

Que estén muy bien y gracias a todos, se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris, ¡hasta la próxima!


	40. Una Búsqueda ¿Exitosa?

Capítulo 40: Una Búsqueda ¿Exitosa?

Blazter P.O.V.

_Se enciende una cámara de video, en ella aparece un Bulldog Inglés mirando a la pantalla, con la cabeza ladeada.-_

Blazter.-¿Esto está encendido?...¿hola?

Esmeralda.-_llega a su lado, tomando la cámara.-_Dice "rec", así que creo que sí, Billy…

Blazter.-_suspira, cargando la cámara de lado.-_¿Es tan difícil para ti llamarme Blazter, siempre?...sabes que si hay un nombre que odio es Billy...y es precisamente el nombre que me dieron.-_bufa levemente.-_

Esmeralda.-No lo sé…lo único que me importa en este momento es hallar a Bobby…pues si nos dijeron la verdad aquellos soldados…se encuentra bien…-_suspira, bajando las orejas.-_

Blazter.-¿Tendremos que subir?

Esmeralda.-_hace sonar su cuello, y es cuando se nota dónde están: una tubería de aire acondicionado, aunque bastante amplia.-_Blazter…-_observa hacia arriba, por un tubo muy largo que se prolonga hasta el punto en que no se ve su fin.-_no podemos llevar eso más…tienes que dejarla.

Blazter.-Bien…al menos si algo nos pasa alguien tendrá que encontrar lo que captamos en video…yo…dejaré corriendo las grabaciones, por si…acaso, ¿sí?.-_dice indicando la cámara. Tras unos segundos de profundo silencio, finalmente toca un par de botones en la cámara, causando que la imagen se vea difusa por unos momentos. Los números en la pantalla comienzan a descender rápidamente, hasta terminar mostrando una imagen (aunque sin sonido), de dos figuras charlando. Son canes, aunque sus rostros no se ven, y aún cuando una leve iluminación comienza a llegar a la escena, esta se corta de pronto. Ahora muestra la imagen de Blazter tomando la cámara, examinándola. El audio se oye desfasado, pero tras unos momentos, la imagen finalmente comienza a verse nítida, y con el sonido bien configurado.-_

-Día Número Uno-

Blazter.-Eh…bueno, esto no está bien, pero tomé una pequeña cámara de un sitio que decía "sala de conferencias". Creo que será bueno, ya que al llegar, un perro armado quiso arrestarnos…bueno, para ser sincero lo logró, pero Esmeralda lo engañó, y apenas nos dio la espalda, estaba noqueado en el piso.-_sonríe ampliamente.-_sí que tengo una hermanita extrema…lo malo es cuando se enfada contigo.

Esmeralda.-Billy, ven aquí, ¿sí?-_ladea la cabeza haciendo una mueca, expresando una irritación que, aunque leve, amenaza con tornarse una más profunda en cualquier momento.-_

Blazter.-Blazter.-_corrige, acercándose.-_¿Pretendes que entremos allí?...

Esmeralda.-No lo pretendo, es lo que vamos a hacer…ya escuchaste al guardia aquel, si nos ven aquí van a arrestarnos…-_suspira.-_esto simplemente no puede ser bueno…si Bobby está aquí…quizás ya lo han arrestado…

Blazter.-No digas eso, creo que tú y yo sabemos muy bien que puede cuidarse solo…después de todo…entrenó…en la mafia…

Esmeralda.-Tú también fuiste parte de la mafia y no aprendiste a pelear, hermanito…-_sacude la cabeza, hablando con un tono un tanto más molesto que antes.-_

Blazter.-Sabes que ese no era mi trabajo, era supervisar-

Esmeralda.-Billy, me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy de mal humor, ¿me ayudarás aquí o no?-_pone una pata sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.-_cielos…

Blazter.-_notoriamente avergonzado, se acerca más, sosteniendo con sus patas "algo", jalando de este objeto con toda su fuerza. La cámara mientras tanto, parece estar apoyada en el piso, pues se ven sólo las patas traseras de ambos. Al cabo de un rato, y tras varios quejidos, un tornillo cae al piso, rebotando para luego perderse de vista. Pasados unos momentos, un segundo tornillo se desprende y cae, rodando este hasta quedar justo frente al lente de la cámara.-_Bien, vamos.-_tras decir eso, se oye cómo se acerca, levantando esta, la que emplea para enfocar un tubo estrecho y muy oscuro, el que ilumina un poco con la linterna de la cámara.-_vaya, parece que es un pasadizo muy largo…

Esmeralda.-Sí, pero por suerte ninguno de nosotros es claustrofóbico, ¿o sí?-_se gira a verlo, y al parecer nota en su rostro algo que le desagrada mucho.-_no puedes estar hablando en serio…

Blazter.-No es mi culpa ser tan miedoso, ¿sí?-_suspira.-_

Esmeralda.-Bien, bien…descuida, yo iré primero, pero tan pronto como tengas espacio suficiente, me sigues, ¿okey?-_la cámara de mueve de arriba abajo, acentuando la respuesta de quien la sostiene.-_así está mucho mejor…-_con una leve sonrisa, apoya sus patas sobre una caja, para luego saltar dentro del tubo, perdiéndose de vista incluso su cola rápidamente.-_

Blazter.-…¿Esmeralda?...¿estás bien?-_pregunta, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Traga saliva, y, claramente asustado, comienza a subirse sobre la misma caja que ya antes ella había empleado, trepando, temblando un poco.-_¿Es-

Esmeralda.-¿Qué?-_de pronto asoma su cabeza por el tubo, haciendo que Blazter caiga de espaldas, gritando con mucha fuerza, y de un modo prolongado.-_¡Billy, ya basta, por favor, harás que vengan los guardias!

Blazter.-_con grandes dificultades, se oye cómo va bajando su tono hasta tranquilizarse.-_…Está bien…perdona, es que-

Esmeralda.-Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no debí salir así…pero en fin…¿vienes?-_le extiende la pata, la que él toma presurosamente, aún sosteniendo la cámara. Apoyándose en una de las paredes del tubo, ella jala con fuerza hacia atrás y hacia arriba, subiendo de ese modo a su hermano junto a ella.-_cambio de planes, tú irás adelante…quise ir yo al principio, pero está demasiado oscuro…sin la cámara no podremos avanzar.

Blazter.-_deja la cámara en el piso, mirándola muy nervioso.-_¿Y-Yo?...¿ir…adelante? Es que…-

Esmeralda.-_suspira.-_Bien, dame la cámara, yo la llevaré e iré delante…pero que conste…luego no quiero que me pidas llevarla porque te aterra no saber lo que hay detrás de ti…¿tenemos un trato?

Blazter.-_asiente con la cabeza, tomando la cámara mientras se la entrega a ella, suspirando. Tan pronto como comienza ella a avanzar, no tarda su hermano en pegarse a sus espaldas, sin querer voltearse a ver atrás, a ver la entrada al tubo que, a medida que van avanzando, va haciéndose más distante y más pequeña, para quedar sumidos pronto en penumbras.-_…¿Esmeralda?...¿cómo vas?

Esmeralda.-Bien, Bi-

Blazter.-Por favor empieza a llamarme Blazter definitivamente, ¿acaso tengo que dibujártelo para-_pero en ese momento, suena algo rechinando contra el tubo, por fuera, haciendo que él se aferre a ella con fuerza, temblando.-_¿o-oíste eso?...

Esmeralda.-Relájate, sólo debe ser un…bueno, algo. Pero no va a hacernos nada, sólo cálmate y sigue avanzando conmigo, ¿está bien?-_gira su cabeza y la cámara hacia él, indicándole con la pata que asienta. Un tanto dudoso, decide obedecer, acatando la orden prontamente.-_

_Pasan varios segundos, inclusive minutos, y lo único que se ve es un muy largo túnel iluminado por la cámara. Ruidos bastante estremecedores (o al menos para él) recorren el tubo a momentos, haciendo que Blazter dé un grito alarmante, el que en una ocasión Esmeralda incluso calla valiéndose de un puñetazo, rogándole con los pelos de punta, que mantenga la compostura. Transcurre una hora y siguen en el mismo tubo, aunque ya han recorrido gran parte de este. Y si bien por su estrechez debería estar a una temperatura desagradablemente alta, se mantiene baja gracias a la utilidad para la cual fue construido: transportar y propagar por el complejo el aire acondicionado._

_No hay cambios de momento, ni de día. Tras dos horas y veintidós minutos de largo recorrido, la grabación se detiene, saltando a otra imagen._

-Día Número Dos-

Blazter P.O.V.

_Amanecimos muy cansados y hambrientos, sinceramente me preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiéramos comido nada salvo el desayuno el día de ayer, y es que no era por mí que me sentía un tanto inquieto, sino por Esmeralda, pues ella estaba embarazada y no podía descuidar algo tan vital como la alimentación…la que ella sin embargo parecía estar dispuesta a dejar de lado si era por Bobby._

Esmeralda.-Blazter, arriba…ya es de día…hay que seguir…

_Nos detuvimos para dormir en una parte del tubo mucho más gruesa, sin ni siquiera saber si era de día o de noche, pues la cámara podría estar equivocada en la hora que mostraba. Teniendo eso en cuenta, pensé que era bastante mejor que avanzáramos durante la noche, pues en el día habían más posibilidades de que nos encontraran (si bien no sabíamos del todo si eran o no malos los guardias, parecía lo más lógico, o de lo contrario Bobby habría vuelto…eso, o al menos habríamos tenido noticias de él por medio e Chris o Bolt, pero a ellos tampoco los habíamos visto hace varios días, incluso…la última vez que vimos a Bobby, él estaba junto a Chris, intentando descifrar un asunto referente a Feuer Jr., el que al final resultó en una especie de conspiración…¿es esa palabra?...bueno, mejor, plan de venganza, que había ideado confiando en la ayuda de alguien más, o al menos eso fue lo que les entendí, pues de cualquier manera estaba muy somnoliento y no ponía demasiada atención…ese día dormí algo así como cuatro horas).-_

Blazter.-Lo sé…v-vamos.-_no quería comentar demasiadas cosas, o de lo contrario pondría a Esmeralda aún más nerviosa, lo que no deseaba bajo ningún motivo. Me levanté pesadamente, olvidando por un momento el sitio donde estaba, razón por la cual me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al topar contra el techo, cuya baja altura había olvidado por completo. Proferí un quejido leve y luego me rasqué con la pata la cabeza, adolorido.-_¿lista?

Esmeralda.-Sí…es hora de moverse.-_dijo con una sonrisa. Tomó la cámara y encendió la linterna, haciendo una mueca al percatarse de que el tubo seguía oscuro, fuera de día o de noche. Dependíamos de la cámara aún cuando en el tubo no hubiese nada, pues en los bordes tenía salientes un tanto afilados, y no sería la mejor idea pisar uno de ellos. Así, seguimos avanzando, sin saber del todo lo que nos esperaba. Ese día transcurrió sin muchos cambios, salvo que tuvimos que detenernos por veinte minutos cuando llegamos a un mini-almacén, donde había unos soldados que portaban un traje y un casco bastante extraño. Estaban armados y no parecían ser muy amigables, por lo que fue bastante aterrador el momento en el cual comenzaron a apuntar hacia el tubo: nos habían descubierto. O por lo menos eso creí, pero tras una pausa bastante prolongada, finalmente se retiraron de la sala, al oír lo que parecía un walkie-talkie. Di gracias al cielo por eso, pues en verdad creí que nos habían encontrado…afortunadamente no fue así, y me lo dejó muy claro Esmeralda luego de eso, pues me dijo "Vamos Blazter, seguimos vivos, así que hay que seguir". Y sí, a veces me llamaba Billy y otras Blazter, parecía que como me llamara dependía de su estado anímico._

Blazter.-¿Alguna idea de cómo notaron que algo pasaba en el tubo?-_pregunté mirándola con una leve sonrisa, más de alivio que de felicidad.-_

Esmeralda.-El ruido sin duda…estamos haciendo mucho ruido, tenemos que ir más rápido…y hablando menos.

Blazter.-_suspiré, y luego asentí con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar la cámara.-_Está bien…sigamos…y prometo ya dejar de gritar cuando oiga esos ruidos.

_Tal como ya dije antes, no sucedió nada más que fuera digno de mención en ese día. Salvo el hambre, mi estómago comenzaba ya a rugir a momentos, y, aunque intentara ocultarlo, también el de Esmeralda. Dormimos esa noche cuando hubimos llegado a un sector de carga donde no había absolutamente nadie. Fue la primera vez que bajamos del tubo, y aunque hubo una segunda, esa fue bastante más grata, y…bueno, riesgosa a la vez._

-Día Número Tres-

_Al despertar quisimos seguir recorriendo el lugar por medio de los pasillos, pero estos estaban llenos de aquellos extraños soldados. No tuvimos más opción que volver al tubo, valiéndonos esta vez de una escalera metálica que habían dejado junto a unas cajas de embalaje de herramientas para la construcción. Fue muy difícil colocar la escalera en posición, incluso estando trabajando los dos en ello. Tras una media hora de esfuerzo más o menos, durante la cual Esmeralda consideró abandonar la idea dos veces, logramos posicionar la escalera, subiendo por esta hasta el tubo nuevamente. Conseguimos también orientarnos finalmente, y gracias a esto fue que calculamos los días previos, y es que si bien la cámara podía tener mal configurada la hora, contábamos el tiempo según la que indicara, separando los días por las veinticuatro horas._

_Durante la mañana-tarde de ese día, tuvimos un hallazgo que nos ayudó enormemente, y fue cuando transitábamos aún por el tubo…_

Blazter.-Uf…qué…hambre tengo…-_dije en un susurro, cubriendo mi estómago con mi pata, masajeándolo para ver si de ese modo podía controlar un poco las molestias que me estaba causando. Esmeralda seguía delante de mí, aunque a momentos hacía lo mismo que yo, suspirando. Si no encontrábamos alimento pronto íbamos a comenzar a debilitarnos, pues si bien no habíamos comido, sí habíamos bebido agua, gracias a una especie de caja metálica alojada dentro del tubo, al parecer regulaba la temperatura así como también el agua que ayudaba a esta misma tarea. No fue muy difícil beber del charco de agua que se formaba debajo de la máquina, la que estaba fresca, por suerte.-_

Esmeralda.-…Blazter, detente.-_dijo de pronto, levantando la cabeza mientras abría los ojos muy ampliamente, casi en forma de platos.-_

Blazter.-¿Qué?...¿qué sucede?-_me puse delante de ella, tomando la cámara, la que estaba presionando contra el piso sin darse cuenta (como el tubo seguía oscuro, aún nos valíamos de la cámara para iluminar, y ella llevaba la cámara en la pata, pues intentamos llevarla en el hocico, pero generalmente terminábamos apagándola cuando se resbalaba de entre nuestros dientes, así que simplemente la llevamos…bueno, la llevó ella, en la pata, ahorrándonos así bastantes problemas.)-_¿Esmeralda?

Esmeralda.-¿Lo hueles?...¡es comida!-_exclamó emocionada, dando un salto, siendo ahora ella quien se golpeó contra el tubo, aunque ni remotamente tan fuerte como yo.-_auch…¿puedes olerla?...

Blazter.-_agudizando el olfato, pude finalmente sentir el aroma que ella me indicaba, el que por cierto era bastante agradable.-_Vaya, pero si tienes razón…es comida…-_sonreí muy contento, dando un brinco bastante leve, cuidándome de no golpearme contra el techo del tubo.-_pero, ¿de dónde provendrá ese aroma?...

Esmeralda.-Tendremos que averiguar…-_dijo sonriente, pegando su nariz al piso, olfateando tanto como podía, al igual que yo. Nos tomó un momento muy breve localizar la proveniencia del aroma, y es que justo debajo de nosotros, se encontraba lo que parecía un casino. En este no había animal ninguno, pues se veía que estaban todos bastante ocupados. Como una curiosidad, ese día habíamos visto menos perros que el anterior, lo que significaba entonces que estaban trabajando en algo importante, y que demandaba cada vez más atención…o al menos es lo que podía suponer.-_mira este lugar…estoy segurísima de que hay mucha comida allí abajo…-_suspiró.-_¿cómo vamos a bajar sin hacernos daño?...

Blazter.-_puse una pata sobre mi mentón, pensando.-_…Podría quedarme aquí arriba y bajarte todo lo que pueda para que luego te sueltes…

Esmeralda.-Es una buena idea…-_sonrió, aguantando una mueca por el hambre.-_y por lo visto tendré que ir yo…pues tú pesas mucho para mí.-_lentamente tomó la rejilla de ventilación por la cual estábamos mirando, y de un tirón la arrancó, dejándola a un costado del tubo. Luego, se dio media vuelta, y, quedando frente a mí, retrocedió, extendiendo sus patas. Tomé las suyas inmediatamente, rogando porque no se me resbalara cuando la estuviese bajando.-_okey…bájame.-_me miró a los ojos, dejándose caer suavemente, colgando la mitad de su cuerpo ya fuera del tubo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, conseguí bajarla poco a poco, deslizando mis patas traseras hacia adelante para facilitarme esta tarea. Pero a cierto punto, comencé a cansarme, y además, no tenía las patas más largas que eso, por lo que no podría bajar más a Esmeralda.-_¿Blazter?...yo…aún estoy muy alto…-_en su voz se notaba que comenzaba a asustarse.-_

Blazter.-Lo sé…sólo…-_suspiré.-_voy a balancearte, ¿sí? Cuando puedas saltar sobre algo que esté más alto, o que frene tu caída, vas a tener que soltarme, ¿entiendes?-_pregunté preocupado, y ya entrando a sentir dolor en las patas.-_

Esmeralda.-Sí…luego…buscaré algo para bajarte…-_asintiendo ambos con la cabeza, la sujeté con toda mi fuerza, y casi clavando mis patas traseras al tubo, comencé a agitar mi mitad superior hacia adelante y hacia atrás, suspirando de cansancio. Así me mantuve por unos minutos.-_ya casi…

Blazter.-Esmeralda…ya no…resisto…-_dije entre dientes, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sostenerla un tiempo más, pero era inútil, mis patas no respondían, tal como la mayor parte de mi cuerpo.-_

Esmeralda.-_pero antes que yo la soltara, ella misma se dejó llevar, saltando sobre unas sillas de plástico que estaban apiladas al lado de una mesa. Estaba intacta.-_¡Bien, Blazter!-_exclamó emocionada, para luego bajar cuidadosamente de las sillas, las que empujó con su costado hasta dejarlas justo debajo del tubo.-_ven, hermano.

Blazter.-_sonriente, me acerqué al agujero que había dejado aquella rejilla, y me dejé caer sobre las sillas, para luego bajar aferrándome a las uniones entre estas.-_Wow…eso fue emocionante.-_dije mirando al techo.-_

Esmeralda.-Sí que lo fue, ahora…-_casi corriendo, se aproximó a un contenedor circular bastante grande, del cual surgía gran parte del aroma que antes habíamos sentido.-_apuesto lo que sea a que está con comida hasta el fondo…-_muy contenta, saltó sobre la tapa, removiendo esta. Dentro había mucha comida, tal como ella dijo…y ciertamente, estaba completamente lleno de ella. Se lamió los labios, y yo no tardé demasiado en seguirla.-_huele delicioso…-_dijo mientras comenzaba a comer. Apoyando mis patas sobre el contenedor, probé la comida, la que sabía a fideos con salsa, un sabor realmente exquisito, tanto así que ambos comimos hasta saciarnos completamente, de lo que no habíamos comido el día anterior.-_

_Tras una media hora, aún seguíamos en ese lugar, aunque no comiendo, sino sólo reposando, la verdad no queríamos irnos pronto de ahí, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que no encontráramos a Bobby en otro par de días, lo que habría sido sin duda muy malo. Tanto por el modo de actuar, como por la mirada que portaba, supe que Esmeralda no quería seguir transitando por aquel tubo de ventilación, y yo estaba profundamente de acuerdo con ella._

Esmeralda.-Tenemos que idear un plan…¿qué tal si nos vestimos de trabajadores de este lugar?

Blazter.-Me parece bien, va-

X.-_entró de pronto, azotando la puerta, un can de apariencia extraña: portaba un traje similar a una armadura, y un casco con lentes.-_No puedo creer que me hayan enviado a cuidar a ese chico con Synth…-_suspiró, claramente enojado, golpeando con la pata la mesa.-_¿qué rayos…?-_preguntó en voz alta, acercándose a las sillas que habíamos apilado justo debajo del tubo. Al instante tomó de un cinturón que portaba, un radio, el que encendió tan rápido como pudo, casi resbalándose de entre sus dedos.-_atención, central, tenemos-_apenas se giró, Esmeralda lo golpeó con mucha fuerza, valiéndose de la tapa metálica del contenedor, dejándolo tirado en el piso. Luego de eso, temblando un poco, revisó una placa que llevaba, la que decía "Zero".-_ugh…me las…vas a…-_apoyó la cabeza en el piso, sin decir nada más.-_

Esmeralda.-Eso…no se supone que tenía que pasar, pero ya que estaba poniéndonos en peligro…-_con dificultad lo sujetó de las patas traseras, arrastrándolo hasta debajo de una mesa, con mi ayuda.-_fue lo mejor…¡ahora salgamos de aquí!-_exclamó señalando la puerta, saliendo ambos tan rápido como pudimos. Ya no era seguro estar allí y de eso nos habíamos dado cuenta ambos perfectamente. Mas apenas tomamos la salida, nos dimos cuenta de que se oían, aunque a lo lejos, disparos, y…¿explosiones?...¿qué estaba pasando?-_

Blazter.-¿Qué es eso?-_pregunté tomando la cámara lentamente, suspirando.-_

Esmeralda.-No lo sé…pero es mejor que nos vayamos, y pronto.-_tomó mi pata y así ambos comenzamos a escabullirnos entre varias bodegas industriales muy pequeñas, similares a almacenes, los que ahora yacían vacíos. Tras atravesar tres o cuatro de estos almacenes interconectados entre sí, hallamos un elevador.-_No tiene muchas opciones de piso…

Altavoz.-¡Atención, se ha detectado al sujeto Bolt en la planta baja del complejo! Miembros de la organización denominada "Resistencia" están en el área, se ordena ataque aéreo inmediato.

Blazter.-¿Bolt?...¡Bobby está aquí entonces!-_exclamé emocionado.-_

Esmeralda.-_suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.-_¿Qué no has oído?...los quieren atacar…no podemos dejar que eso pase.-_decidida, detuvo el elevador con el botón de parada de emergencia, bajando de este en el piso más cercano.-_

Blazter.-Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?-_pregunté preocupado y muy nervioso al ver a un gran grupo de perros correr a través del pasillo, los que simplemente nos evitaban, muy probablemente pensando que estábamos de su lado.-_

Esmeralda.-A acabar esos refuerzos aéreos…-_dijo seria mientras señalaba una puerta con un cartel, que decía "defensas secundarias-fuego a distancia, puesto de artillería D-9"-_justo lo que necesitamos…-_empujó la puerta, la que sorprendentemente estaba abierta. Era una especie de pasarela, pero muy delgada, por lo que tuve que avanzar con cuidado, dejando la cámara a un lado mientras Esmeralda tomaba un tubo quemado en parte del piso, quedándose en la puerta.-_tan pronto como veas un avión o algo así, d-

Blazter.-¡Mira, son Bolt y los demás…y Bobby está allí con ellos!-_salté muy emocionado, señalando a través del vidrio del techo.-_

Esmeralda.-¿Sí?-_corrió hacia el vidrio, apoyando sus patas en este.-_¡amor! ¡amor mío, Bobby!-_gritó con toda su fuerza, pero no nos oían. Otra cosa de la cual nos percatamos, es que casi un ejército de perros parecidos al que mi hermana había noqueado se encontraba allí, apuntándole a Bolt y a los demás. Sentí cómo un escalofrío me recorría el lomo, el que se detuvo…mejor dicho, se pausó, abruptamente cuando un segundo grupo ingresó al lugar, abriendo fuego contra los atacantes de nuestros amigos.-_¡Blazter, al puesto de artillería!-_señaló con su pata una pequeña cabina en la cual estaba instalada un arma de fuego muy grande, la que se operaba desde una silla con un control similar a una palanca.-_derriba a lo que sea que venga, yo mientras tanto vigilaré que nadie venga.-_sonriendo emocionada, corrió hacia la puerta, apoyándose en esta, haciendo guardia.-_

Blazter.-Yo…-_en ese momento, desde un costado del complejo, apareció lo que se asemejaba a un avión de combate, aunque volaba de lado a lado, como si el o los conductores no supieran conducirlo del todo. Aprovechando esto, sujeté con fuerza la palanca, sonriente.-_blanco a la vista…-_presionando la palanca, la moví hacia arriba, subiendo de este modo también la mira que tenía mi arma. Tan pronto como lo tuve fijado como blanco, tragué saliva, e incluso dudé de disparar. Porque nunca antes había lastimado a alguien, pero…súbitamente una explosión a mis espaldas me hizo dar un salto, presionando el botón que activaba el fuego por reflejo, descargando una lluvia de balas sobre el vehículo, al que le volé un trozo de turbina sin querer, haciendo que se fuera abajo muy rápidamente, sin lograr recuperar el control.-_¡lo hice, Esmy, lo-_la hélice trasera del avión se había ladeado, y venía directo hacia mí, dando vueltas el parcialmente destruido vehículo.-_oh-oh…-_mordiéndome un labio, me quedé paralizado de miedo, tanto así que Esmeralda tuvo que sacarme de allí a tirones, suspirando por mi peso.-_

Esmeralda.-¡Vámonos de aquí!-_gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta, siguiéndola yo a saltos.-_por cierto…bien hecho…-_dijo respirando muy agitada, mirándome con una sonrisa.-_

Blazter.-Gracias…-_susurré, sintiendo que en cualquier momento mi corazón se detendría por la adrenalina.-_

Esmeralda.-Deberíamos…ya sabes…buscar a Bolt, ¿no?-_la pasarela sobre la cual había yo estado de pronto se hizo pedazos, volando sus componentes por doquier, desapareciendo junto a la mitad del techo, entrando violentamente el avión ya destruido en el sector donde Bolt y los demás estaban.-_oh…oh no…¡Bobby!

Blazter.-¡Cálmate, no le pasó nada, lo juro!-_grité por sobre ese estruendo para calmarla, aunque ni yo creía lo que estaba diciendo.-_

Esmeralda.-Tenemos que ir a verlo…-_dijo bajando las orejas, suspirando.-_por favor…

Blazter.-Yo…está bien…pero hay que ir con cuidado…-_me levanté y la ayudé a hacer lo mismo, mirando alrededor con un enorme gesto de preocupación, pues las explosiones ya se hacían muy fuertes y mucho más frecuentes que antes.-_

Esmeralda.-Pero si queremos bajar…deberíamos usar un tubo, ¿no?-_preguntó señalando una nueva trampilla de ventilación, la que retiró tras arrancarle los tornillos, introduciéndose por esta lentamente.-_veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar por aquí…

Mittens P.O.V.

_Me mantenía abrazada a Bolt, muy ansiosa de encontrar por fin a nuestro cachorrito. Mucho habíamos vivido ya, y todas las dificultades las superamos, incluso cuando Strider me utilizó para sus…experimentos. Por suerte los sobreviví, aunque nunca comprendí del todo para qué eran…y gracias a Jean, fue que los virus desaparecieron de mi cuerpo, debido a las curas que había desarrollado…eso me recordaba…le debía un agradecimiento por eso. Me levanté decidida a darle las gracias, pero desistí al llegar cerca de ella, pues estaba abrazando a Chris, ambos con los ojos cerrados, sonrientes. "Se ven muy bien juntos"-pensé, sonriendo. Ya le daría las gracias cuando subiéramos al ascensor, lo que sucedió en menos de dos minutos, pues Bolt se había levantado ya, y exclamaba a todo pulmón "¡el elevador está aquí, el elevador ya llegó!". Abordamos el elevador todos con nuestras respectivas parejas, salvo Bobby, quien no estaba con Esmeralda, por obvias razones. Y claro, estaban Luna y J.J., aunque se notaba que Luna no sentía ningún interés por él._

Jean.-_sin decir nada, y con Chris a su lado, presionó varios botones, iluminándose luego un último botón, el que utilizó para ponernos en movimiento.-_Tardaremos un poco en llegar…mientras tanto…quizás les interesaría conocer la historia del Reaper…-_pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, comenzó a relatarla.-_era un perro de raza grande, aunque en verdad un…"inferior", como se les denomina…era realmente muy torpe, no hacía demasiadas cosas y se reía por casi todo…como se habrán dado cuenta, él empleaba una sierra para cortar árboles…y esta es la explicación:…-_tomó aire.-_cuando llegó aquí, no quiso colaborar con la milicia ni con los laboratorios…así que fue enviado al pueblo, donde todos los "inferiores" viven…allí encontró un trabajo, que consistía en cortar árboles para la leña…era un leñador, para no extenderme más. El tema es que un día los Hunters fueron allí…a pedir voluntarios para someterse a pruebas con los virus…como podrán imaginar…él fue uno de los primeros en aceptar, pues quería tener "súper fuerza"…curiosamente resultó positivo en el primer experimento, en el cual se le aplicó el virus número 2…tuvo un desarrollo muscular excesivo, su tamaño aumentó, y con eso…claramente era más interesante para los demás, y para las chicas…muy emocionado con esto, quiso ser voluntario para un segundo experimento…yo misma le dije los riesgos, le dije que podría morir si no era beneficiado…no me hizo caso, y ordenó que le fuera inoculado el virus 3…-_suspiró.-_supongo que no es una novedad a estas alturas decir que ese segundo experimentó resultó negativo…el resultado fue catastrófico…recibió los efectos negativos de ambos virus, el nuevo y el antiguo, sin perder los beneficios que le había ya brindado el primero…perdió además gran parte de su memoria y su capacidad de razonar…varias veces cuando se enojaba agredía a sus compañeros, por lo que tuvieron que enseñarle de nuevo cómo usar aquella sierra eléctrica…para cortar leña, claro está…pero por su gran fuerza y peligrosidad, fue usado como una defensa…como un…exterminador, de los extranjeros que pudieran llegar. Y bueno, su nombre…se llamaba Howard, incluso tenía apellido: Rivers. Sus mismos amigos modificaron un poco su apellido, y así surgió su nuevo apodo: "Reaper", pues suena parecido a cómo solía llamarse antes…-_puso una pata sobre su cabeza, por lo que Chris la abrazó.-_sé que no es agradable contarlo, pero…no está de más, ¿o sí?...

Rhino.-_miró a Michelle, confundido.-_Al menos tuvieron la delicadeza de darle un nuevo nombre, ¿no?

Michelle.-Eso creo…-_sonriente, la abrazó, besándola con suavidad.-_

Bobby.-Pues a mí me parece una historia interesante…-_sonrió-_y creo que explica entonces cómo es que terminó viéndose así…

Chris.-Creo igual…-_cuando Chris terminó de hablar, el elevador se detuvo, abriéndose sus puertas. Habíamos llegado a un cuarto con muy poca iluminación, en el fondo se encontraba lo que parecía una jaula, dentro de la cual había un bulto cubierto con sábanas.-_

Luna.-¡Ahí está Scott!

J.J.-Al fin…-_suspiró, harto de buscar.-_

Bolt.-¡Hijo!-_muy feliz, corrió hacia la jaula, casi tropezando de la emoción.-_

X.-¡Ghhrrgh!-_algo metálico resonó desde la oscuridad, y de inmediato un cuerpo cayó sobre Bolt, sujetándolo del cuello fuertemente, golpeándole la cabeza contra el piso.-_Objetivo primario, objetivo primario…

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_exclamé corriendo hacia él, girando aquel ser su cabeza hacia mí, brillando una luz verde en la oscuridad, la que pude deducir sin dificultad que se trataba de su ojo.-_¿Qué?...

Jean.-¡Synth, déjalo, te lo ordeno!-_gritó adelantándose, estando ya todos muy cerca de aquel robot.-_

Synth.-¡Bip! Mis sistemas ya no reciben órdenes de ti…-_dijo levantando a Bolt, desarmando su otro brazo, del cual surgió una sierra circular, comenzando a asfixiarlo por la presión en su cuello-_

Chris.-¡Entonces lo soltarás a la fuerza!-_gritó corriendo hacia Synth, dándole tal tacleada que lo hizo caer a un lado, soltando a Bolt.-_

Bobby.-_sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, se aproximó junto a la máquina, sujetando su pata para golpearse a sí mismo, saltando chispas de su cuerpo al golpear el metal contra la sierra.-_

Synth.-Daños leves…-_alzando la cabeza, abrió su pecho, lanzando un pequeño misil en dirección a Bobby, el que este esquivó rápidamente. Rhino y Michelle ya corrían a ayudarle, cuando los detuve.-_

Mittens.-Quédense aquí….refúgiense, nosotros nos encargaremos…-_Rhino, frunciendo el ceño, iba a protestar, pero no lo permití.-_roedor, por una vez en tu vida, no me discutas, ¿sí?...confía en mí.-_lo miré a los ojos.-_

Rhino.-…Está…bien…-_de mal humor, tomó de la pata a Michelle, desapareciendo juntos tras una caja muy grande, metálica.-_

Luna.-¡Synth, vamos, atácame!-_comenzó a dar saltos para llamar su atención.-_

J.J.-Oye robot, ¡ven y pelea conmigo!-_dijo a todo pulmón.-_

Bolt.-¡Hey Synth, estoy aquí!-_exclamó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Synth de pronto desarmara su otra pata, de la cual surgió un tubo rojizo con una llama en la punta. Con los pelos de punta, sabiendo ya lo que iba a suceder, me apresuré a sujetar su pata, haciéndolo levantarla justo cuando encendió su lanzallamas, quemándose con este su propia cabeza, haciendo que retrocediera, lanzando de su pecho misiles sin dirección alguna, incluso varios de ellos se estrellaron contra el techo, destruyendo gran parte de este, dejando de ese modo, cables cortados colgando.-_Daños moderados…-_con mucha fuerza, sujetó mi pecho, lanzándome contra un escritorio. El golpe fue brutal, e incluso pude sentir cómo me dislocaba una costilla, cayendo de costado sobre el escritorio, respirando pesadamente.-_¡Mittens! ¡No!

Bolt P.O.V.

Chris.-_frunciendo el ceño, tomó de una estantería cerca de Mittens varios libros, los que comenzó a arrojar contra Synth, bloqueando así los misiles que este enviaba, estallando al alcanzar los libros como blanco.-_

Bobby.-No puede ver con un ojo…hay que atacarlo por ese costado entonces.-_dijo rodando a un lado, brincando sobre Synth. Aferrándose a sus hombros, le propinó una muy fuerte mordida en el rostro, sujetando con sus colmillos con firmeza parte de sus circuitos, haciendo que Synth comenzara a agitarse de un lado a otro, moviendo su brazo sin pata contra Bobby, enredando de este modo sus cables en la cabeza de él, dándole un potente shock eléctrico. La expresión de dolor no tardó en hacerse presente en el rostro de Bobby, pero esta sólo alimentó más su furia, mordiendo con ímpetu su rostro. Cuando ya se hubieron cansado sus mandíbulas, se hizo atrás de un salto, arrancando de ese modo gran parte del metal en la mitad dañada de su rostro, del cual caían ocasionalmente un par de tuercas.-_

Synth.-…-_cayó apoyado sobre una rodilla, caminando luego hacia atrás muy desorientado, tropezando, quedando apoyado en una ventanilla que decía "al depósito de basura"-_Daños…considerables…-_sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie nuevamente, ya me encontraba yo frente a él, dándole puñetazos más que nada en el sector ya muy dañado de su cabeza. Me dolía atacarlo de ese modo, pues en ese sitio habían trozos de metal saliente, el que además era realmente duro, y en algunas partes ya más dañadas, filoso. Levantando la cabeza, fijó su mirada en mí, y sosteniendo mi pata, me propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndome quedar sin aire, y en el suelo. Se levantó, listo para comenzar a pisotear fuertemente mi cuerpo.-_

Rhino.-¡Oh, no, nadie toca a Bolt el súper perro!-_exclamó desde la parte superior de la estantería. Al parecer había llegado allí escalando por los libros.-_¡Michelle, Chris, ahora!-_Bobby corrió para sacar a Mittens de allí, cargándola sobre su lomo para alejarse de un salto. Chris, sujetando con toda su fuerza la estantería, hizo que se viniera abajo, justo sobre Synth, aplastándolo fuertemente, dejándolo quieto entre el piso y el mueble caído, a muy poca distancia de mí.-_¡sí! ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Súper Rhino es el mejor!

Michelle.-Sí que lo eres amor…-_lo abrazó y lo besó profundamente, sonriente.-_

Synth.-Aún…no…-_sacando su pata de debajo de la estantería, tocó algo en su otra muñeca, activando de este modo sus propulsores, logrando levantarse de ese modo, ante nuestra incrédula mirada.-_

Bolt.-No…es posible…

Synth.-Morirán…-_abrió su pecho, apuntándonos con los misiles que le quedaban. Bobby no alcanzaría a detenerlo…pero sí alcanzó Luna, quien dándole una patada en el pecho, logró lanzarlo hacia atrás un poco. J.J. había estado siguiendo a Bobby durante toda la pelea, por lo que quedó junto a nosotros._

Jean.-¡Synth, tienes vacaciones un poco forzadas!-_gritó saltando sobre su lomo, mordiendo una parte específica de su nuca, provocando que de pronto comenzara a moverse de un lado a otro, agitando la sierra y lanzando los misiles contra el techo nuevamente, del cual cayó colgando un nuevo y mucho más grande cable, el que se movía con fuerza debido a la potente carga que transportaba.-_¡Bolt, sal de ahí!-_exclamó señalando a Synth, quien iba girando hacia nosotros. De un salto, desaparecimos de su camino, haciendo que se estrellara brutalmente contra la pared, dañándose una pata trasera.-_el cable…-_susurró cansada.-_

Bolt.-El cable…¡oh, el cable!-_sabiendo que era nuestra última oportunidad, me abalancé contra Synth, tomando el cable, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica potentísima, la que por un segundo pensé me mataría. Mordiéndome el labio, logré sobreponerme al dolor, y, en el preciso momento en que Synth abría su pecho en su frenesí, clavé el extremo del cable en su núcleo de energía, saliendo despedido yo en dirección a mis amigos muy fuertemente…tanto así que tuvieron que detenerme entre Bobby y Chris, y aún así se arrastraron un poco hacia atrás.-_

Synth.-_de pronto se cortó la luz, quedando sólo el ojo y el pecho de Synth, el que se apagó sin embargo, iluminando. Caminó hacia atrás dos pasos meneando la muy dañada cabeza como si le costase creer lo que había sucedido. Por unos instantes, todos estuvimos con el corazón en la garganta, expectantes. Finalmente, todo terminó, y Synth dijo su última palabra:-_Volveré...-_dicho esto, cayó de espaldas, quebrando la rejilla de la basura, precipitándose dentro de esta. Un par de segundos luego, volvió la electricidad.-_

Bolt.-Se ha ido…-_dije sonriendo, aunque muy adolorido por el shock que había recibido…casi arrastrándome llegué junto a Mittens, quien me sonrió feliz.-_

Mittens.-Ese es mi Bolty…-_bajó del escritorio, recargándose en mí.-_

Bolt.-_sostuve a mi amada sonriendo, besándola. Todos juntos, nos acercamos a la jaula, sin comentar nada acerca de la pelea por el enorme cansancio que sentíamos.-_¿Scott?...¿hijo?

J.J.-Niño, ¿no me extrañabas?-_preguntó sonriendo.-…_¿eh?...

Bolt.-_preocupado, pasé mi pata por entre los barrotes, quitando las sábanas. Para mi sorpresa y horror, allí sólo había un cojín, nada más que eso.-_..N-No…esto no está pasando…hi-hijo…-_suspiré, cayendo apoyado en la jaula.-_Jean…dijiste que estaría aquí…

Jean.-Synth…él era su guardián, debía de custodiar que-

Mittens.-Pero no está aquí…-_dijo rompiendo a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las patas.-_todo nuestro esfuerzo para nada…

Chris.-Chicos, tranquilos…-_se acercó mientras Bobby bajaba las orejas, y Jean desviaba la mirada, secándose una lágrima.-_tiene que estar por aquí cerca…ya verán…ya verán que está aquí…seguramente está escondido en algún lugar en esta misma habitación…

X.-¡Ya!-_sonó el eco a través de una rejilla de ventilación a la entrada de la habitación. Esta salió despedida con fuerza a un lado.-_

Bolt.-…¿S-Scott?...-_pregunté sonriendo, levantándome.-_¡hijo mío!

_Pero muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, quien surgió de aquel ducto de ventilación era…¿Esmeralda?...sé que debía sentirme feliz de verla…a ella y a su hermano…pero no sentía felicidad…sólo sorpresa, Mittens se había desmayado por completo, y sentía que iba a seguirla en cualquier momento._

Bobby.-¿Esmeralda?...-_incrédulo, corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.-_¡amor mío!...¿cómo llegaste aquí?-_preguntó confundido.-_

Esmeralda.-Bobby…-_lo abrazó con fuerza.-_siento haber tardado tanto en encontrarte…tuvimos que detenernos en uno de los pisos inferiores para darle una paliza a un tipo que antes había visto…un tal…Zero…

Chris.-Vaya, Esmeralda…salvaste a Bolt…sin querer, jeje…

Esmeralda.-_suspiró.-_Sólo golpeé a ese perro porque antes nos había visto y pensé que iba a delatarnos…es realmente difícil escalar por un ducto de ventilación, ya sabes…tienes que ir apoyado en los bordes…

Blazter.-Sí…por cierto chicos…¿quién es ella?-_preguntó mirando a Jean.-_¿y él?-_señaló a J.J., quien iba a presentarse, cuando formuló una nueva pregunta.-_y…¿dónde está Scott?

_Pero repentinamente todo el ambiente se trastornó. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, el elevador había descendido, pues lo habían llamado. Las puertas se abrieron, y de este surgió una gran tropa de perros armados, los que nos acorralaron, sonriendo. _

Perro 1.-Vaya, no creí que funcionaría…pero Strider tenía razón…caerían justo en la trampa.-_dijo mientras nos apuntaba. Sentía que el mundo comenzaba a apagarse, y de pronto me sentí un cachorro indefenso en medio de mis amigos…tenía miedo e incertidumbre…quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?", pero mi voz ya no brotaba de mi garganta, simplemente todo había terminado. Nuestra gran aventura había terminado sin más-_Arréstenlos…y no opongan resistencia…somos muchos más que ustedes.

_No tengo claro lo que sucedió a continuación. Sólo recuerdo que me quedé echado junto a Mittens, abrazándola, oyendo todo muy distante y apagado. Los gritos de mis amigos resistiendo, el golpe que le dieron a Bobby en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, el alarido que Luna dio cuando uno de aquellos perros intentó electrocutarla con un arma, fallando en su intento…J.J. que sólo intentaba pedirles a aquellos perros que no nos hicieran nada…Chris que en mi lugar preguntaba dónde estaba Scott…luego me levantaron. Inconscientemente intenté resistir, gritando y pataleando, pero ya era tarde. El seco golpe de bastón en mi cabeza hizo que todo se viera difuminado, borroso…hasta que finalmente…viendo que no habíamos sido nada más que una presa…todo se apagó. Nuestro destino había sido sellado._

-Chapter´s End.-

Este fue el capítulo 40, y el antepenúltimo capítulo de Destinos Unidos 2…eso significa que quedan sólo dos…espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado, cualquier opinión acerca de este es bienvenida, les agradezco profundamente a todos quienes me han brindado su apoyo, mis amigos Diego, Carlo, Julio, Carlos, Doky, Iván, Mr. Sidek, y Light Resurrection, muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me alegró mucho saber tu opinión n.n

Les deseo a todos lo mejor, y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, hasta la próxima!

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, todo comentario acerca del capítulo es bienvenido.


	41. Destinos Unidos 2

Capítulo 41: Destinos Unidos 2

-**Parte 1: El Siniestro Plan de Strider-**

Bolt P.O.V.

_Sacudí la cabeza repentinamente, exhalando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados. A continuación, bostecé por unos cinco segundos más o menos, para luego, estirándome, ver lo que me rodeaba._

_Me encontraba en lo que parecía un parque, lleno de verdes praderas y tierra suave y delgada, agradable incluso a la vista. A lo lejos, podía divisarse un lago, uno de agua cristalina, en el cual se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas. Era un lugar simplemente hermoso, y al instante supe que, de haber tenido la oportunidad, me habría quedado a vivir allí. Si tan solo tuviera aquí a…_

Mittens.-_sin que me percatara de su presencia sino hasta ese momento, me abrazó, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre mi pecho, ronroneando con suavidad.-_Mi Bolty…te amo tanto…tú eres mi vida, ¿lo sabes?-_lamió mi mejilla y mis labios, mientras yo la miraba desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía no haberla visto ni olido si estuvo allí todo el tiempo?...quizás por lo bello del paisaje, pero aún así "algo" allí había que no me daba buena espina.-_¿Qué sucede, Bolt?...¿pasa algo?-_bajó la cabeza y las orejas, lo que me hizo sentir muy mal. Como pude, intenté enmendar mi error.-_

Bolt.-Nada amor…no me pasa nada…es sólo que aún no podía creer que estaba en un sitio tan bello contigo…con la gatita más hermosa del universo._-dije sonriente, olvidando al verla a los ojos las dudas que había sentido hace un momento.-_

Mittens.-Oh, pero no estamos sólo nosotros, orejón…-_sonrió ampliamente, abrazándome con mucha fuerza.-_¿Cierto, hijo?-_apenas lo dijo, cayó sobre mi lomo, riendo muy agradablemente mi pequeño hijo, a quien no tenía en mis patas desde hacía mucho.-_Dile "hola" a papi, cariño, jeje.

Scott.-¡Hola papi!-_acató la orden de Mittens con gran entusiasmo, dando suaves brinquitos sobre mi lomo, los que casi parecían estarme masajeando por la suavidad y pequeñez que tenían sus patitas.-_Te extrañé mucho.-_susurró lamiendo mi cabeza con mucho cariño. Quería abrazarlo ciertamente, dejarlo caer y aprisionarlo entre mis brazos diciéndole cuánto lo quería…pero estaba abrazando a Mittens…y haberme separado de ella habría causado que el pequeño cayera al piso, por lo que sólo me limité a sonreírle, feliz.-_

Bolt.-Hijo…mi pequeñito…le prometí a mami, y a mí mismo…que te encontraría y te llevaría a salvo a casa…y vaya si lo cumplí, ¿verdad?-_moví mi cabeza haciendo que se recostara sobre esta, acariciando, no exento de dificultades sin embargo, su cuellito con mi cabeza, sonriéndole mientras agitaba la cola. Pero súbitamente me entraron unas enormes ganas de dejar salir un suspiro, las que no retuve por un largo rato…sino uno brevísimo, para ser sincero. Todo en ese lugar parecía perfecto. E incluso yo sabía, muy en el fondo, que no podía ser real…no del todo. ¿Dónde había terminado con los chicos? No lo recordaba…pero…-_No…

Mittens.-¿Dijiste algo, Bolty?-_sonrió besando mi cuello suavemente.-_

Scott.-Sí, papi, pareces un poco triste…-_abrazó mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos.-_

Bolt.-Mittens…Scott…¿dónde están?

Mittens.-¿Están?...¿Q-Quiénes?-_me miró confundida, dando un paso atrás._-Bolt, ¿qué suce-

Bolt.-Sabes de qué hablo…-_bajé la cabeza, suspirando.-_Sé que esto no es real…tardé en darme cuenta, sí…pero esto no está sucediendo, y lo sé. No estamos en un sitio tan bonito como este…estamos en esa isla…en el complejo-

Mittens.-Bolty, me estás asustando…-_dijo temblando levemente, mientras Scott bajaba de mi lomo y se quedaba a su lado, abrazándola, ocultando su rostro en su vientre._-Y también al pequeño…amor…¿ya no nos reconoces?

Bolt.-Mittens, te amo, pero-_un potentísimo estruendo, seguido de un chirrido, resonó por todo el lugar. Parecía no tener un verdadero origen, sino que…procedía…¿acaso podía ser cierto?...procedía…de todos lados…parecía surgir del piso, pero también se oía su eco en el cielo, el que repentinamente comenzó a tornarse de un azul claro, iluminado por la luna, a uno totalmente negro, brillando a momentos por lo que parecía truenos.-_¿Qué…qué sucede?

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_gritó de pronto, pero su voz sonaba a la distancia, como si se hubiera alejado realmente rápido…tanto así que no pude darme cuenta del momento en que se movió, encontrándose ahora por lo menos a diez metros de distancia.-_¡Bolty, ayúdame!

Scott.-¡Papi!-_exclamó temblando y llorando de miedo. Sentí mi sangre helarse al darme cuenta de que, al correr, no estaba avanzando, sino que me mantenía en el mismo lugar, por mucho que acelerara…o intentara acelerar.-_¡Sálvanos, papi!

Bolt.-_sin importarme si era realidad o fantasía, di todo mi esfuerzo en una carrera, con la cual sorpresivamente comencé a moverme, aunque muy lentamente.-_¡Aguanta, hijo!-_aunque estuviera en un cuadro bastante bien logrado de mi propia imaginación, no estaba dispuesto a que algo le sucediera a mi familia…y aunque no se veía peligro alguno en ese instante…casi podía oler que algo malo se avecinaba. Pero nunca pensé que atacaría cuando estaba a dos metros de mi amada y mi hijo.-_¡Espe-

_Sin que viera de dónde provino, de pronto apareció frente a mi vista lo que parecía una reja metálica muy gruesa, con divisiones en forma de X, que volaba a toda velocidad hacia Mittens y Scott, desde detrás de ellos._

Scott.-¡Papá!-_profirió un grito ahogado, dando un salto.-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens! ¡MITTENS! ¡Toma al pequeño y agáchate! ¡O hazte a un lado, pero YA!-_grité con todas mis fuerzas, temblando al ver que ambos me miraban impasibles, como si no entendieran lo que estaba diciendo.-_¡La reja! ¡Va a-_pero cuando se giraron finalmente, logrando verla, ya era tarde…tarde…¿para qué?...justo cuando mi garganta parecía congelarse, para luego saltar a un grito increíblemente fuerte y agudo, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero de un modo en el que se veía podría detenerse en cualquier minuto, la reja los atravesó sin hacerles daño alguno…simplemente los pasó de largo como si hubieran sido fantasmas…pero sin detenerse…ni reducir la velocidad con la que ahora se dirigía a mí. Simplemente pasó, como si ellos no hubieran estado allí, haciendo sin embargo que ambos se vieran difuminados momentáneamente, como cuando metías la pata al agua mientras veías tu reflejo en ella.-_No…no puede ser-_abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, vi cómo se giraban hacia mí, encogiéndose de hombros. La reja avanzaba hacia mí todavía, y antes de que me diera cuenta, la tenía frente a mí.-_Yo…-_suspiré. Tan pronto como me alcanzó la reja, sentí un demoledor golpe en el rostro, el que me hizo caer de espaldas, devuelto a la realidad por fin. A mis espaldas algo peludo detuvo mi caída, aunque por el sonido que hizo, junto con el impulso que tuvo que recibir, sentí cómo se precipitaba al piso rápidamente, mientras mis ojos, cansados sin duda, comenzaban a ajustarse a la realidad.-_

_Estaba en una jaula con mis amigos, y el golpe que sentí, no había sido otro que la puerta de esta al cerrarse, dejándonos encerrados dentro. La jaula en sí se encontraba ubicada en un cuarto con poca iluminación, la que apenas permitía ver a los soldados que nos habían apresado, los que sonreían, triunfantes._

Bolt.-¿Qué…qué pasa, dónde estamos?-_me levanté lentamente, muy adolorido.-_

Hunter.-Donde deberían estar, jeje…-_a pesar de estar usando un casco, pude notar que sonreía.-_Al menos deberían estar complacidos de permanecer vivos…yo personalmente habría tomado otra decisión.

_Suspiré, y miré a mi alrededor. Todos estaban allí, todos mis amigos, en un espacio que, aunque pequeño era suficiente para que no estuviésemos apretados o incómodos, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía una expresión alentadora. Jean se encontraba abrazando a Chris con los ojos cerrados, mientras él se mantenía rodeando su cuerpo con una pata, aunque con una expresión vacía, perdida. Más allá se encontraban Luna y J.J., ella sin moverse ni decir nada, con la cabeza baja, y él, expectante, buscando algo que decir en ese momento para animarla. Bobby no se hallaba mucho mejor, aunque mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa al recibir la noticia de que sería padre, lo que por cierto a todos nos sorprendió…primero de buen modo…luego de uno menos agradable al recordar dónde estábamos. Rhino y Michelle estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin embargo el primero en actitud contemplativa, mientras ella se veía nerviosa, por no decir asustada._

_Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, una voz fría, grave y exenta de todo sentimiento que ya conocía muy bien. Frente a mí se encontraba Strider._

Strider.-Así que finalmente terminaron justo donde los quería.-_dijo sin sonreír como esperaba que lo hiciera. Después de todo, había ganado.-_

Bolt.-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-_pregunté mirándolo tristemente.-_

Strider.-Aún no lo han encontrado, pero descuida. Es cuestión de tiempo únicamente.

Mittens.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_preguntó furiosa, golpeando con sus patas la reja, haciendo que los guardias dieran un paso atrás. No así Strider, quien parecía indiferente.-_

Jean.-_se separó lentamente de Chris, acercándose a la reja.-_Strider…por favor…tienes que detener esto…-_dijo suplicante.-_Sé que aún hay bondad en ti…

Strider.-La línea que separa el bien del mal es relativa a la percepción de cada ser. A ustedes les parecerá malvado lo que hago, pero lo cierto es que estoy salvando al mundo.

Luna.-¿Salvando al mundo? ¿En qué manera?-_preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras él se volteaba y se cruzaba de brazos, levantándose sobre las patas traseras.-_

Strider.-Simple. ¿Cuál es la raza más autodestructiva y dañina hoy en día?-_preguntó sin voltearse.-_

Chris.-Eso no es cierto…-_dijo frunciendo el ceño, aún cuando Strider aún no la decía, pues ya todos sabíamos a quiénes se refería.-_

Strider.-¿Intentas defenderlos porque son buenos contigo? Despierta, para los humanos ustedes no son más que juguetes, herramientas que abandonarán al cabo de un tiempo.

Rhino.-Penny es muy buena con nosotros, ¡nunca nos abandonaría!-_gritó enfadado. A pesar de su tamaño, él tampoco podía pasar a través de los agujeros de la reja.-_

Strider.-Eso dicen. Quisiera ver cuando llegue el día en que se den cuenta que el monstruo no soy yo…¡son ellos!-_el tono de voz que usó logró inspirarme cierto miedo, pero di todo de mí para controlarlo.-_Su mundo se autodestruye, colapsa cada día más…y mientras sigan existiendo, eso seguirá así hasta el punto donde no habrá retorno…

Chris.-¿De qué estás hablando?-_levantándose se acercó, desconcertado.-_

Esmeralda.-Este perro está loco…-_murmuró junto a Bobby, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.-_

Strider.-¿Sabes lo que es una guerra, Bolt?-_bajó su cabeza hasta mí.-_Creo que no…¿sabes por qué los humanos crean armas?... para defenderse, supuestamente. ¿Y qué tal para luchar entre sí? Los humanos han provocado numerosas guerras…numerosas batallas sólo por la sed de poder, o de más territorios…no sólo se destruyen entre sí, destruyen el planeta que creen que les pertenece…

Chris.-_tragó saliva.-_Eso…no puedes usarlo como un fundamento…el…el mundo ya no es así, ellos han cambiado-

Strider.-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Es una máscara falsa que inventan para engañar a inferiores como ustedes…sólo esperan a que se presente la oportunidad, bajo cualquier motivo, para comenzar una nueva autodestrucción…

Michelle.-Pero…pero ellos…no ha habido-

Strider.-Guerras, siempre las habrá. Porque es su naturaleza inferior…así como la de ustedes.

J.J.-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_levantó las orejas-_

Strider.-Los perros como ustedes no son otra cosa que esclavos de los humanos…los lobos, hace tiempo eran quienes merecían vivir, debían valerse de sus instintos, cazaban, trabajan en grupo…¿qué hacen ustedes? Rodar y denigrarse por un poco de comida y agua. Pero no les importa, porque esos son ustedes, inferiores que se guían únicamente por emociones absurdas.

Bolt.-_fruncí el ceño.-_No puedes hablar así de nosotros…no sabes cómo es nuestra vida…-_dije irritado.-_¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso lo has vivido antes? ¿Y por qué tanto odio contra los humanos?

Strider.-Sé lo que es su patética vida…vivir como una herramienta…dándole tu afecto a quien crees que lo corresponde…sólo para que te abandone y te deje a morir…¿eso es vida, Bolt? ¿Lo es, puede llamársele así?...¿o sólo estás existiendo?

Bolt.-_abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido.-_Tuviste una persona…tú tuviste una persona que te hizo daño…

Strider.-No. Ese fue el inferior que está muerto, yo no tengo un humano, jamás lo tuve, y…-_golpeando la reja sorpresivamente, consiguió hacer un agujero en esta, tomándome del cuello-_Jamás lo tendré…yo soy el dueño de mi destino, nadie lo escogerá por mí…el mundo será mío…y no pueden detenerme…

Bobby.-¿Mundo?...pensé que sólo querías eliminar a los humanos…-_se levantó, sorprendido, mientras Chris se acercaba para intentar ayudarme, retrocediendo al ser apuntado por el arma de fuego de uno de los guardias. Strider me soltó y me dejó caer hacia atrás.-_

Strider.-Es más que eso. Sin los humanos, otra raza tendrá que dominar el mundo…y esa será MI raza…una raza de superiores que haga progresar al planeta…una raza que en definitiva, lo merece.

Michelle.-_sonrió.-_Hay muchos millones de humanos en el mundo…¿cómo pretendes acabar con todos?

Strider.-Ellos mismos lo harán.-_dijo fríamente.-_

Jean.-_bajó la cabeza, suspirando.-_¿Aún quieres causarla?

Chris.-¿Causar qué?-_la miró sumamente preocupado, al igual que nosotros.-_

Strider.-La guerra definitiva.-_al oír eso, sentí como si la palabra retumbara en mis oídos.-_

Bolt.-¿D-Definitiva?...

Strider.-Han llegado hasta aquí, así que me parece que merecen al menos saber mi plan.-_dijo siniestramente.-_

Chris.-Jean, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?-_preguntó mirándola tristemente.-_

Jean.-No lo recordaba…no podía recordarlo…mi memoria se fragmentó completamente…y sólo pude recordarlo cuando él mencionó lo de que los humanos se destruirían a sí mismos…

Bolt.-_sacudí la cabeza, ya muy confundido.-_¿Guerra definitiva?...¡Dinos cómo es eso!

Strider.-Simple. El NPT.

Bolt.-¿NP-qué?-_lo miré intrigado, gruñendo.-_

Chris.-_con la cabeza gacha, susurró.-_El Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear. Sus siglas significan en inglés _Nuclear_ _Non-Proliferation Treaty._

Strider.-Al menos hay uno de ustedes que sabe algo de historia.

Bolt.-Chris…¿qué…sobre qué es ese tratado?

Chris.-_no respondió, por lo que Strider, volteándose una vez más, se alejó un par de pasos.-_

Strider.-El 1 de Julio de 1968, se firmó un tratado abierto sobre la restricción de armas nucleares. 188 estados soberanos lo firmaron, y cinco estados fueron escogidos como _NWS, _los que fueron llamados Estados Nuclearmente Armados. Estos eran los Estados Unidos en 1968, el Reino Unido en el mismo año, Francia en el 92, La República Popular de China en el mismo año, el 92, y la Unión Soviética, actualmente Rusia, en el 68 también. Estos países ya habían realizado pruebas nucleares hasta el 67. Hacia el 2006, Rusia estaba en posesión de unas 16.000 ojivas nucleares, mientras los Estados Unidos poseían 9.960, como un aproximado. Lo cierto es que este país ha alcanzado un alto desarrollo de arsenal nuclear en los últimos años, por lo que Rusia y los Estados Unidos son los únicos países que entran en competencia como primer lugar.

Rhino.-Sí, pero…¿qué hay con eso?...digo, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con tus planes?...no lo entiendo…

Strider.-Se los diré sólo una vez, ya que están aquí, y no tienen más opción que ver a través del ventanal cómo llevo a cabo mi plan.-_señaló, detrás de la jaula, un ventanal bastante amplio, por el cual se podía ver hacia afuera sin dificultad, aunque apreciándose sólo un cielo negro y sin estrellas.-_Los virus que he desarrollado se contagian a través de cualquier fluido corporal. Tengo en mi poder misiles que he cargado con estos virus.

Michelle.-Pero-

Chris.-_le indicó con una pata que no interrumpiera, con la boca abierta.-_

Strider.-Estos misiles serán lanzados en unos minutos, y el primer objetivo es este mismo país.

Bobby.-¿Con qué fin harías eso?-_preguntó tan desconcertado como nosotros.-_

Jean.-Para desestabilizar al país, por supuesto…de ese modo bajarían las defensas del mismo para averiguar qué sucedió o de dónde vino el ataque…

Strider.-_asintió con la cabeza.-_Tan pronto como el primer misil impacte, los virus comenzarán a ser propagados por las calles, infectando de ese modo a todos los perros y gatos inferiores…y para antes de que el gobierno pueda hacer algo, una segunda horda de misiles irá directo hacia Rusia. Apenas estos impacten, comenzará la desesperación y el pánico entre los humanos…el gobierno sabrá en unas horas que el ataque vino desde la isla…pero ya será tarde. Más misiles habrán caído sobre Reino Unido, Francia, y La República de China. Y si es que esos países no declaran la guerra y el contraataque inmediatamente, querrán enviar a algún representante a averiguar qué sucedió. Cuando lleguen, encontrarán todo el arsenal nuclear disponible de este complejo listo para ser disparado contra ellos nuevamente, además de todas las armas biológicas que he desarrollado, por las que culparán al gobierno. Mientras tanto los virus seguirán causando estragos en los inferiores, los que irán muriendo en cada vez mayor medida al ser contagiados. El mundo comenzará a desmoronarse, la guerra será inminente, y cuando esta se dé, los humanos comenzarán a caer. Claro, los inferiores infectados también contribuirán a esto.

_No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Strider realmente lo había planeado todo, y si las cosas salían como él las estaba relatando, sin duda habría una nueva guerra, esta vez mucho más fiera debido al arsenal nuclear._

Chris.-_finalmente, tomando aire, logró preguntar, aunque le temblaba la voz.-_¿Cómo sabes que podrás disparar sin que el gobierno lo sepa?...tienen radares…y…todo eso, no serás capaz de iniciar la ofensiva…

Strider.-_sin voltearse, dijo aún más fríamente.-_Ya lo había pensado. El ordenador principal que rige todo el complejo avisa cuando se prepara un ataque de esa magnitud…pero lo he corrompido personalmente. Tengo la autorización permanente de iniciar una ofensiva tan grande como lo desee.

Jean.-Pero…pero…cientos…morirán…gente inocente, Strider, no puedes-

Strider.-¿Matarlos? No los mataré yo. Será su propia inferioridad la que acabará con ellos, y los destruirá uno por uno.

Chris.-Y…si lograras tu cometido…si de verdad pudieras provocar la guerra…¿qué pasaría…si consigues destruirlos a todos?

Strider.-Reconstrucción. En nuestras patas estará el futuro, y la reconstrucción de lo que se perdió. El planeta dejará de ser agobiado por el maltrato que los humanos le dan, la contaminación que producen y el desgaste que le han imprimido en todos estos años.

J.J.-Pero…¿eso no tardaría años?

Strider.-Sin duda. Aunque usaremos los principios que los humanos amablemente dejaron atrás…sabremos cómo armar sus máquinas, cómo construirlas, y cómo corregir cada error que hayan cometido en el pasado. Y por los inferiores que queden luego de su exterminio…serán destruidos por los superiores, pues ya no nos harán falta.

Bobby.-Estás loco…piensas…¿realmente piensas que serás capaz de causar tanta destrucción? ¿Tanto dolor?...

Strider.-¿Por qué habría de interesarme? No siento nada con respecto a ello, más que satisfacción de mi plan.

Chris.-_se mordió el labio, llorando de ira.-_No…no te dejaremos triunfar…

Strider.-Es tarde. No pueden detenerme. Verán colapsar su mundo, y ustedes con él. Pero alégrense, si de verdad les interesa lo que es lo correcto, en un par de años habrá un mundo exento de humanos, sin contaminación, y mucho más avanzado. En simples palabras, un mundo superior. Y estoy aquí precisamente por ello.

Rhino.-Suena como a uno de esos programas de la caja mágica…pero…espera, ¿qué?

Strider.-Esta es su última oportunidad.-_dijo aún sin voltearse.-_Bolt, acepta ayudarme y prometo que tú y tus amigos estarán a salvo durante la guerra…de lo contrario…simplemente morirán, todos ustedes.

Bolt.-Yo jamás te ayudaría a hacer daño…-_dije con el ceño fruncido, y lleno de decisión.-_Y estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros lo haría. Preferimos morir antes que ser tan crueles y malvados como tú…lo siento Strider…pero no seré un monstruo.-_lo miré fijamente.-_

Strider.-Qué inconsciente eres…debo decir que estoy decepcionado…habrías sido un gran aporte, de haber estado del lado correcto.

Bolt.-Estoy donde debo estar…todos nosotros lo estamos. En oposición a los malvados como tú.-_me paré firme, asintiendo con la cabeza.-_

Strider.-Bien.-_fue lo único que dijo. Tan pronto como terminó de decir esa única palabra, un grupo de Hunters entró a la habitación, apuntándonos con armas de fuego.-_

Hunter.-¡Sáquenlo rápido, vamos, vamos!-_exclamó mientras los demás nos apuntaban, y uno de ellos entraba a la jaula, con una pistola en la pata. Se acercó a Chris.-_¡Sáquenlo, hay que llevarlo al laboratorio!

Chris.-¿Q-Qué? ¡No!-_mordiéndose el labio, comenzó a forcejear con el perro, sin embargo un disparo resonó dentro de la jaula, lo que lo hizo detenerse repentinamente, prácticamente congelado. Había impactado a Bobby en un costado mientras este intentaba ayudarlo. Cayó al piso sin emitir sonido alguno.-_¡Hermano!

Hunter.-¡Coopera o los mataremos a todos, lo juro!-_dio otro disparo, solo que esta vez, al aire.-_

Chris.-_nos miró a todos perdidamente, para luego bajar la cabeza. Ante nuestra sorprendida mirada, comenzó a caminar fuera de la jaula.-_Los quiero a todos…

Jean.-¡Chris, no!-_gritó muy agudamente, saltando hacia él, aunque siendo detenida al último instante.-_

Hunter.-_sostuvo en alto el arma, la que apuntó a Jean. Por un segundo pensé que iba a dispararle, por lo que me puse frente a ella. Rhino y Michelle se habían abrazado, mientras Luna y J.J. temblaban en el fondo de la jaula. Esmeralda estaba detrás de Bobby, llorando sobre él a un lado de Blazter, quien aún no despertaba.-_Vamos…ya saben lo que dijo el doctor.-_cerraron la jaula con nosotros dentro, mientras Mittens rompía a llorar desconsolada, y yo le daba un fuerte puñetazo a la reja, el que incluso hizo sangrar mi pata.-_

Bolt.-¡NO!-_grité mientras me mordía el labio tan fuerte que también lo hice sangrar, derramando lágrimas de ira e impotencia.-_Debí ayudarlo…

Mittens.-Bolt…no…te habrían matado…no podíamos hacer nada…-_susurró llorando en mi pecho, temblando con fuerza.-_Tengo miedo…

Chris.-_de pronto, se asomó por el agujero que había quedado, por lo que Jean corrió hacia él, besándolo profundamente sin dejar de llorar. Tras unos segundos, se separaron, llorando él también.-_Te amo Jean…chicos…gracias por todo lo que me han dado…por favor…cuiden a Bobby…y díganle que lo siento. No dejaré que todos mueran por mí…hasta pronto.-_dicho esto, lo sujetaron del cuello nuevamente los Hunters, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.-_

Rhino.-_frunciendo el ceño, hizo sonar su cuello con decisión.-_Se acabó…les haré probar el poder de ¡Súper Rhino!-_hizo una pose que tuvo que haber visto en una revista de tiras cómicas…o en la televisión. Por mi parte, no dije nada. Me sentía fatal: Strider había triunfado, y ahora que al fin sabíamos sus planes, no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlo…también Chris…lo habíamos perdido por segunda vez…y algo que me decía…que en esta ocasión…no volveríamos a verlo…-_¡Voy a tomar a ese Strider y lo voy a hacer picadillo!-_se preparó para trepar y salir por el agujero, pero antes de que Mittens dijera algo, Strider habló.-_

Strider.-Quizás deberías comenzar a preguntarte cómo fue que supimos donde estaban.-_dijo mientras se iba, lo que nos dejó a todos más confundidos aún. Y claro, ahora que empezaba a pensarlo…¿cómo nos había encontrado? Jean nos había guiado, y ella estaba absolutamente de nuestra parte, entonces...¿entonces?...-_

Rhino.-Eh…pues…sí…ahora que lo menciona…¿cómo pudieron? Digo…teníamos activado incluso el modo de maniobras silenciosas…-_preguntó girándose, rasguñando con sus dedos parte del piso, donde había estado parado Chris antes de salir.-_

Michelle.-Yo…yo…-_tragó saliva.-_Amor…¿tú…me amas?...-_lo miró a los ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Mittens se separaba de mí con los ojos muy abiertos.-_

Rhino.-Por supuesto que sí, con todo mi ser…¿por qué?...

Mittens.-_sin decir nada, se acercó a Bobby y a Esmeralda. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad, aún cuando habían llegado a ayudarle también Luna y J.J.-_

Michelle.-_con la cabeza gacha, ignoró a Mittens.-_¿Aún cuando te dijera que…hice algo muy malo…sin querer?-_sonrió esperanzada mirando a Rhino, aunque la sonrisa de este fue desvaneciéndose cada vez más.-_

Rhino.-¿A qué…te refieres con eso?-_en la jaula reinó un silencio inusualmente frío e incómodo.-_

Michelle.-Yo…Rhino…-_tomó aire.-_Por mí los encontraron…me enviaron con ustedes para engañarte…para hacerte creer que te amaba…así podría haberlos llevado al camino donde sabía Strider que los atraparía…a pesar de que Jean estaba con nosotros…nunca interrumpí la ruta porque sabía que íbamos por la correcta…

Rhino.-_se separó de ella, mirándola incrédula.-_¿Cómo…cómo dices? ¿O sea que…no me amas? Nunca lo hiciste…

Michelle.-¡No! ¡Claro que no es eso, Rhino! Ustedes…al principio sólo quería cumplir con mi misión…sólo deseaba hacer que cayeras…pero cuando te conocí mejor…me fui enamorando de ti realmente…tanto…que finalmente lo que tenía que fingir por ti era puro…terminé amándote, Rhino…y…a tu lado todo se veía tan perfecto…que olvidé completamente por qué me habían enviado…quería estar contigo para siempre, porque sólo eso importaba…pero cuando me di cuenta de que ya era tarde…de que Jean, inconscientemente los había conducido al sitio donde iban a ser capturados…te juro…que nunca quise entregarlos, amor, yo…lo lamento tanto…

Rhino.-_la miró con la boca abierta, pero luego frunció el ceño, bajando la cabeza.-_Me usaste, Michelle…

Mittens.-Siempre lo supe…siempre supe que no debíamos confiar en ella…-_susurró, aunque yo sí pude escucharla. Luego, se levantó, girándose con una mirada de furia que nunca había visto en su rostro.-_

Michelle.-¡No, Rhino! Yo sólo…¡tienes que creerme, no quería delatarlos!

Esmeralda.-Entonces, ¿por qué nos encontraron de todos modos?-_se giró de patas cruzadas.-_

Michelle.-_suspiró.-_Por mi torpeza…por esto.-_señaló en su cinturón un objeto circular pequeño, con una lucecita que parpadeaba.-_Es un rastreador…olvidé…olvidé quitármelo…

Mittens.-En un par de ocasiones quise comerme a Rhino, teniendo en cuenta nuestra naturaleza…al final decidí no hacerlo…sin embargo siento unas enormes ganas de devorar a cierta hámster en este momento.-_dijo enojada, mientras Esmeralda lloraba junto a Bobby, quien muy lentamente comenzó a levantarse.-_

Bolt.-_repentinamente levanté la cabeza, poniéndome entre Mittens y Michelle.-_No la culpes, Mittens…yo le creo…y aunque se hubiese quitado el rastreador, fue Jean quien nos condujo hasta Synth para recuperar a nuestro hijo.-_Mittens entonces se giró, lista para lanzarse sobre Jean, por lo que tuve que poner mi pata frente a ella, deteniéndola.-_Y no, tampoco fue su culpa…no fue culpa de nadie…sólo nos dejamos llevar por nuestra preocupación y por eso consiguió atraparnos…pero sólo por eso, amor…-_puse mis patas sobre sus hombros para calmarla.-_Necesito que estés tranquila ahora, ¿sí?-_la miré a los ojos, mientras ella rompía a llorar, al igual que Esmeralda y Luna, Jean se mantenía de pie aunque con la cabeza gacha, y Bobby, mordiéndose una pata, murmuraba algo acerca de Chris con mucha impotencia. Blazter comenzaba a despertarse, y Rhino estaba sentado a mi lado, sin mirar a Michelle, quien sólo suspiró y se recostó en el piso, cerrando los ojos. El último golpe que se necesitaba para quebrarnos había sido finalmente dado. "Chris…lo siento amigo…"-me dije a mí mismo, mientras me apoyaba en la fría pared metálica, dejando que mi cuerpo se deslizara por esta lentamente hasta terminar en el suelo, donde me quedé inmóvil, esperando en cualquier momento una detonación, y el lanzamiento de los primeros misiles. Una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla, sintiendo como si me atravesaran el corazón.-_Penny…-_susurré con suavidad.-_

-**Parte 2: Un Rescate Desesperado-**

-Diez minutos más tarde-

_Desperté de mi trance de un salto, cuando un Hunter golpeó con fuerza la reja, llevando un plato de agua, detrás de él venían otro con un plato de comida._

Hunter 1.-Despierta cachorro, no sería divertido para nosotros que te durmieras mientras Strider lleva a cabo su plan.-_dijo cruelmente, mientras el segundo agitaba el plato de agua, mojándome con parte de esta, la que estaba muy fría.-_¿Así está bien o le ponemos más hielo?

Hunter 2.-Oye, te dejo el plato, ¿sí? Quiero volar de este sitio cuanto antes.-_dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su compañero.-_

Bobby.-¿Volar de este sitio?...-_preguntó sin ánimos, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Esmeralda, quien sólo dejaba su cabeza reposar sobre su pecho con suavidad, aunque sin mirar a nadie en específico.-_

Hunter 1.-¿Qué acaso todos ustedes dormían? Strider ordenó que se diera una alerta de evacuación…todos vamos a salir de esta isla, excepto un equipo de científicos que querían probar a su amigo para no sé cuál experimento…-_sonrió ampliamente, mientras el segundo se retiraba apresuradamente, y en su lugar entraban tres más._-¿Ustedes se quedan también?

Hunter 3.-_acercándose a la jaula, golpeó esta con fuerza con un arma de fuego, riendo.-_¿Qué harán ahora ustedes, eh?-_pero repentinamente, uno de los Hunters detrás de él le apuntó a la cabeza con una pistola, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con el que había llegado a su lado.-_¿Qué rayos-

Hunter 4.-Vamos a salir de aquí y a detener a Strider.-_dijo mientras, para nuestra enorme sorpresa, se quitaba el casco, revelando su identidad.-_

Luna.-_se levantó con la boca abierta, titubeando.-_¿K-Kurt?...

Kurt.-Hola, chicos.-_sonrió levemente, sacando de detrás de su traje su jockey, el que se puso de inmediato.-_Adelante Sheldon.-_sonrió un poco más, mientras el otro Hunter que apuntaba le daba tal golpe con el cañón del arma a su víctima, que esta cayó inconsciente inmediatamente, mientras su atacante se quitaba el casco, arrojándolo a un lado.-_

Sheldon.-Bien, jóvenes, hora de irnos.

Kurt.-Así es…ábrela.-_dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro al arma, por lo que el primer Hunter lentamente se acercó a la reja, cuyo cerrojo abrió con una llave.-_Bien…retrocede…y pon ambas patas delanteras sobre esa mesa.-_la indicó, a un costado.-_¡Rápido!

Hunter.-Rayos…c-como quieras…pero no me mates, sólo sigo órdenes…-_ahora se veía bastante acobardado, mientras yo me acercaba a la reja, la que abrí con tal solo empujarla suavemente hacia adelante con la pata.-_

Kurt.-Es hora de moverse.-_hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos, sacando de su cinturón un arma con la cual le dio un shock eléctrico en la nuca al Hunter, que quedó prácticamente acostado en la mesa, sin conocimiento. Kurt por su parte no se veía igual que siempre, pues en su rostro se denotaba cierta tristeza, la que lograba ocultar…bueno, no del todo, pues alguien que no lo hubiese visto antes no se habría percatado de ello.-_

Rhino.-¡Hurra!-_dio un salto, muy feliz, mientras Bobby se acercaba preocupado, con Esmeralda a su lado.-_

Bobby.-Se llevaron a Chris…tenemos que salvarlo.

Sheldon.-No hay tiempo para eso, Strider está por-

Kurt.-¿Dijeron a dónde se lo llevaron?-_preguntó mirándolo mientras recargaba una pistola.-_

Luna.-A un laboratorio…pero debe haber muchísimos en este lugar…-_suspiró, bajando las orejas.-_

Kurt.-Es posible…pero según los mapas que vimos sólo en uno se estaban usando aparatos eléctricos…lo más probable es que esté allí.

Sheldon.-Jóvenes, ustedes no entienden…hay una vida en juego, sí, pero si Strider no es detenido, ¡perderemos cientos de miles, incluso millones!-_el grito que dio hizo saltar a J.J y a Michelle.-_

Bobby.-Entonces iré solo por él.-_vociferó casi tan fuerte como Sheldon, mirándolo desafiante.-_Agradezco que nos hayan salvado…pero mi hermano está en peligro, y no lo dejaré así.-_frunció el ceño, pero no con enfado, sino con decisión.-_

Jean.-Si quieren hallarlo…van a necesitar alguien que conozca bien este lugar.-_sonrió, subiendo a Michelle sobre su lomo.-_Y a alguien con el tamaño y el conocimiento suficiente.

Michelle.-Eso teniendo en cuenta…que puedan darme otra oportunidad.-_murmuró en voz baja, mientras Mittens me miraba encogiéndose de hombros.-_No espero que lo hagan, pero-

Rhino.-Te perdonamos.-_sonrió cálidamente, rascándose la cabeza.-_Sé que no fue el mejor modo ni por el mejor motivo el hecho de que nos conociéramos…pero te amo, y tú a mí…quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas y que podamos-

Bobby.-_tosió un poco.-_Rhino, sé que es tu momento romántico, pero…Chris está en peligro…y…bueno, tú sabes, cuanto antes, mejor.-_sonrió.-_

Rhino.-¿Eh? ¡Pero claro!-_trepó sobre el lomo de Jean, subiéndose sobre su cabeza, apuntando con una pata hacia adelante.-_¡Vamos a salvarlo! ¡A la carga!

Michelle.-_lo abrazó por detrás, riendo con suavidad, muy contenta ahora.-_Ese es el Rhino que amo.

_Y así todos nos pusimos en marcha, corriendo a toda velocidad, deseando muy en el fondo de nuestros corazones que no llegáramos tarde._

**-Parte 3: Cyber Chris-**

Chris P.O.V.

Chris.-¡Agh, suéltenme!-_grité a muy alto volumen, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacudía todo mi cuerpo fuertemente, pataleando.-_

Hunter.-¡Cierra la boca ya, perro!-_me golpeó en la cabeza con un trozo de tubería bastante grueso, gruñendo.-_

Chris.-¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo? ¡Fui infectado por un virus y mi ADN se fusionó correctamente con él!-_indignado apoyé mi lomo sobre la camilla metálica en la que estaba atado de las patas, cuello y cola, haciendo fuerza para estirar mis patas hacia arriba tanto como podía, pero aún así no lograba zafarme, ya que estaba atado muy firmemente, con cadenas muy pesadas y resistentes.-_

_Para contestar mi pregunta, apareció de entre las sombras un lobo de mirada serena y pelaje plateado y blanco, el que se acercó lentamente a la camilla, sonriendo levemente._

Lobo.-Tranquilo, no te dolerá…bueno, no por un largo rato, probablemente sólo vas a sentirlo por unos segundos…-_dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la pata, encendiendo un tipo de máquina que se encontraba en la habitación, la que no pude ver sin embargo, pues antes de que me diera cuenta tenía atada al cuello una nueva cadena, la que no me permitía ni siquiera mover la cabeza.-_Necesito sierras circulares aquí.-_dicho eso, entró al cuarto otro lobo similar a él, aunque gris.-_Bien hecho Stross, sabía que estarías pendiente.

Stross.-Como digas…sabes que no apoyo estas cosas.-_no lo miró ni tampoco a mí, sino que sólo caminó hasta una escalerilla, la que puso más allá de mi campo visual, subiéndose sobre esta (lo supe por el sonido metálico de los escalones).-_Lo siento…si de mí dependiera no haría esto…-_su voz sonaba triste, incluso pude oír su suspiro. Mientras el otro lobo lo miraba con una expresión muy poco amigable, se acercó a mí.-_En verdad no me gusta hacer esto…perdón.-_se volteó luego, y salió de la habitación. Me llamó especialmente la atención su actitud, considerando cómo actuaban los demás en ese lugar conmigo.-_

Lobo.-Probablemente va a irse del complejo, hay una orden de evacuación pendiente. Stross es nuestro ingeniero, pero nunca nos sirvió mucho…siente mucha lástima por nuestros…voluntarios.-_luego de decir eso, presionó un par de botones en un panel metálico que se encontraba junto a la camilla, llenando el laboratorio de un sonido agudo, similar al que producía un engranaje. Con asombrosa lentitud, entró a ser visible para mí la máquina que había encendido, la cual se asemejaba a las usadas por los dentistas humanos, sólo que en esta se encontraban instalados diversos instrumentos como sierras circulares, bisturíes, y varios frascos con sustancias dentro, sustancias que no podía reconocer y que no me brindaban confianza alguna.-_

Chris.-No has respondido mi pregunta…¿por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué pueden esperar?-_miré nervioso a aquel aparato, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiera tener.-_

Lobo.-Sí, bueno…chicos, tráiganlo.-_sonrió siniestramente a los Hunters que lo acompañaban, los que se retiraron con rapidez. No tardaron más de dos minutos en volver, durante los cuales él sólo se mantuvo mirándome, sonriendo.-_Esto es el motivo por el cual estás aquí. Saluda a tu yo futuro.-_tomó mi cabeza y bruscamente me hizo girarla a un costado, haciendo sonar mi cuello, ocasionándome bastante dolor. Pero el dolor no fue en verdad lo que me causó esa extraña sensación de repentino miedo, sino que lo que tenía frente a mis ojos: parecía tener un cuerpo canino, pero este era completamente metálico, de un tono azul claro. Estaba en la misma posición que yo, con la cabeza hacia un costado, observándome con unos ojos apagados (sí, apagados, teñidos de negro completamente). En las muñecas tenía divisiones delgadas, y su pecho estaba abierto, enseñando su interior vacío. Otra cosa muy importante que resaltar en…eso, era que su cabeza tenía también divisiones, las que seguramente se abrían, pero…¿para qué? Era obvio, pues. Para colocar algo dentro, tal como en su pecho.-_¿Listo?

Chris.-¿Qué rayos planean hacer?-_sin querer, mi voz había sido invadida por un tono preocupado y titubeante.-_¿Acaso-

Lobo.-Oh, vaya modales los míos…casi se me olvida. Mi nombre es Neil. Doctor Neil. Y bueno, eso que ves frente a ti es, como ya dije, tu futuro cuerpo. Escucha, Chris, sabemos que te gusta la ciencia y la anatomía…¿crees en algo llamado automatización?

Chris.-¿De un cuerpo orgánico? Es imposible…¡imposible!-_grité con toda mi fuerza, temblando un poco de ira.-_¿De verdad van a experimentar eso conmigo? No…no conseguirán nada…

Neil.-Bueno, como dice un viejo refrán, "Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río". Además, ¿qué perdemos si no resulta?-_sonrió mientras tomaba un par de pinzas.-_

Chris.-Quieren transferir mis órganos, ¿verdad?...¿a ese cuerpo? ¿Y cómo…van a activarlo?-_había olvidado por un momento que la víctima era yo, pues sinceramente el experimento sonaba muy interesante…siempre y cuando no fueras el sujeto de prueba…a la fuerza.-_

Neil.-Sabía que te darías cuenta, aunque pensé que te ibas a tardar más…-_suspiró-_Sí, necesitamos un par…exactamente un par. Tu corazón y tu cerebro, nada más que eso. Simple, ¿verdad?

Chris.-¿Mi cerebro…para qué?-_miré al robot…¿o debería decir…futuro ser bio-mecánico?-_Eso no servirá para-

Neil.-Pretendemos que tengas parte de tu memoria e inteligencia…tú serás la versión evolucionada de Synth. ¿Por qué? Porque él sólo pensaba de acuerdo a un sistema operativo de defensa militar, pero no podía usar bien la lógica, ni calcular otras maniobras que sin duda nos ayudarían bastante…

Chris.-_suspiré.-_Entiendo que esto te emocione, pero…¿haces esto para ayudar a Strider? ¿Qué ganas tú si lo ayudas?

Neil.-Pues…estaría de su lado…así podría pedirle que proteja a mi familia, no tendrían que sufrir las mismas consecuencias que los demás inferiores.-_suspiró.-_Debes entenderlo…no quiero que mi esposa ni mi hija-

Chris.-_fruncí el ceño.-_Strider es inteligente…sabe que puede controlar a todos los que se dejan llevar por las emociones…no va a proteger a tu familia, y aunque lo haga, nadie va a estar a salvo cuando se propaguen los virus a nivel mundial…

Neil.-Eso no es algo que discutiré contigo. Mi familia es lo más importante para mí, y sé que si estoy de su lado tendré más posibilidades de salvarla.-_cerró los ojos, indicando que trajeran una mascarilla.-_Ahora quédate quieto…quiero terminar con esto.

Chris.-¡No! ¡No me dejaré destruir así!-_pero apenas comencé a forcejear nuevamente, dos Hunters me golpearon, uno en el estómago y el otro en la cabeza, en un intento por dejarme inconsciente.-_

Neil.-Eres tú o ellos…y no es una opción.-_se levantó, mientras los Hunters me sujetaban con firmeza, gritando yo con desesperación el nombre Jean una y otra vez. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quedarme sin voz, y cuando pude finalmente volver a tener todos mis sentidos puestos en el momento, una sierra circular giraba cerca de mi cabeza mientras la otra en mi pecho, lista para cortarme. Nunca quise hacerlo, pero estaba llorando.-_

Chris.-Lo siento Jean…de verdad lo siento, amor.-_dije entrecortadamente por la anestesia que me habían suministrado a través de la mascarilla. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Y antes de caer dormido, escuché el botón de activación de las sierras.-_

**-Parte 4: La Parte Oscura de Sheldon-**

Kurt P.O.V.

_Corría tan rápido como podía por un pasillo, evadiendo trozos de metal quemado y balas que, sin rumbo exacto, habían destruido a su paso vidrios, plástico, e incluso habían abollado parte de las paredes y el techo. Lo que antes había sido un campo de batalla ahora estaba en silencio, el que era interrumpido única e intermitentemente por la alarma de evacuación que Strider había ordenado._

_Mi mente no estaba del todo en el momento que vivíamos, sino más bien en recuerdos. Desde muy pequeño noté que Sheldon tenía una extraña obsesión con el poder. Siempre me cuidó de manera amable y afectiva, pero como dicen, siempre que se comparte un tiempo con alguien, notas tanto lo bueno como lo malo que tiene. Él no era un perro de muchos defectos, a decir verdad. Pero el (probablemente) único defecto que yo podía hallarle, era uno muy grave. Y es que su obsesión con el poder le había costado perder varias amistades a lo largo de su vida. Casi parecía otro perro cuando le daban esos ataques, los que sin embargo era muy poco comunes…lamentablemente había visto el anticipo de uno de ellos cuando James fue herido de gravedad por Synth, pues nos desviamos hacia la enfermería para ayudarlo, lo que bajo el punto de vista de Sheldon, nos había hecho "perder tiempo valiosísimo". Miles había sido el encargado de seguir con la ofensiva, y no tuve otra opción que enviar a Kate con él, muy a su pesar._

Bolt.-Kurt, espera.-_dijo en voz baja, pero eso no evitó que me diera un cabezazo contra una pared, donde el pasillo doblaba hacia la izquierda.-_Ouch…¿estás bien?

Kurt.-Estoy bien, descuida.-_sonreí. James aún estaría en la enfermería, y mentiría si dijera que sabía que estaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a él, lo que me tenía enormemente afligido.-_

Sheldon.-¡Vamos, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra!-_gritó mientras señalaba hacia adelante, corriendo inusualmente rápido a pesar de valerse de un bastón para esto.-_

Rhino.-Es extraño que no hayamos tenido dificultades con los Hunters o con los demás soldados…-_dijo pensante. Michelle lo abrazó y asintió con la cabeza.-_Pero eso es mejor, ¿no?

Luna.-Mucho mejor, sin duda.-_Jean por su parte estaba cabizbaja, con una mirada triste y sumamente preocupada. No había tenido nunca una buena imagen de ella, pero si estaba con los chicos, entonces eso significaba que estaba de su parte, además de que Bobby me había explicado brevemente cómo había sido lo de su promesa a Strider, y que en realidad nunca había QUERIDO ayudarlo, sino que se lo debía. Una vez supe eso me sentí mal, y muy culpable por lo que había pasado…me recordaba en cierto sentido a mí mismo, cuando era más joven._-

J.J.-Increíblemente mejor…ni siquiera tenemos un arma para enfrentar guardias en este momento, ¿o sí?

Esmeralda.-No las tenemos, ciertamente.-_ella iba sobre el lomo de Bobby, abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados.-_Bueno, sólo una, la que tiene él.-_me señaló.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolty, cuidado!-_se lanzó sobre él, tumbándolo justo a tiempo para evadir varios disparos, los que impactaron contra una gruesa baranda gris que cubría parte del puente al cual habíamos llegado sin que yo me diera cuenta por mi distracción mental.-_

Hunters.-¡Ahí están, mátenlos!-_un grupo pequeño de Hunters que aún se mantenía en el complejo, estaba abriendo fuego sobre nosotros. Probablemente estaban en camino a irse, pues se encontraban sobre un segundo puente a nuestra derecha, pero más alto, y más alejado que el nuestro.-_

Sheldon.-_gruñó mientras arqueaba el lomo, rasguñando parte del piso con sus garras. Claramente estaba furioso.-_No dejaré que estos tontos echen por tierra todo nuestro progreso…-_momentáneamente fuera de sí, profirió un gutural rugido mientras se abalanzaba contra mí, lanzándome de espaldas para arrebatarme de un tirón la pistola.-_Me cansé de ellos…-_pero cuando pude levantarme, dificultosamente y con ayuda de Bolt, él estaba disparando contra los Hunters. Uno de ellos fue alcanzado por el disparo en el costado, y otro en el pecho, cayendo al piso donde se perdieron de nuestra visa, al estar cubiertos por la misma baranda que nosotros. Era incierto si habían sobrevivido o no.-_¿Acaso molestarán ahora?-_chilló colérico, golpeando con una pata la baranda. Los Hunters restantes, aterrados, abandonaron el lugar inmediatamente.-_

Kurt.-¡Ya basta, Sheldon!-_grité sujetando su pata, desviándola justo a tiempo para evitar que le disparara a uno de los Hunters que iba huyendo._-¡Este no es el modo en que nosotros hacemos las cosas!

Sheldon.-Todo este tiempo tuve que ser suave porque a los ojos de todos no era más que un perro viejo y sin mucha utilidad…ahora eso va a cambiar, Kurtis. Tú y yo sabemos que no tengo lo que merezco aún cuando he sido un excelente líder con ustedes…¿no lo entiendes, hijo?...lo único que realmente quiero es que todos me vean como lo que soy…y para eso necesito poder, autoridad. Si sigo actuando como hasta ahora…no obtendré lo que he soñado toda mi vida.-_me miró bajando la cabeza, lo que hizo que me doliera el corazón por haber pensado mal de él. Desde un punto de vista él tenía razón, pues en La Resistencia siempre le habíamos querido, pero a pesar de que se le declaró líder, con el paso del tiempo él iba envejeciendo y se estaba poniendo más débil…y podría decirse que…no tenía progreso alguno en su vida. ¿Alguna vez me había preguntado si él tenía un sueño?...por supuesto, muchas veces. Pero, ¿le pregunté a él si lo tenía?...bueno, para ser sincero, no. Nunca hallé las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle si era feliz con esa vida, con lo que había logrado. Que si en ese momento, o en cualquier otro de su vida había anhelado algo más. No, nunca lo pregunté, y ahora me daba cuenta de que fue uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida. Había dejado solo al perro que consideraba mi padre, no había estado a su lado cuando me necesitaba, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias: un Sheldon sediento de poder, que había dejado de lado la suavidad característica de su ser, reemplazada ahora por un manto de odio y obsesión, una tan grande que, de haber sido por él, habría dejado a James allí, sin ayudarle, y contándolo inmediatamente como una víctima, una baja más de la Resistencia durante la guerra.-_

Kurt.-Yo…yo nunca lo había pensado…de ese modo…-_tartamudeé. Bolt, quien me había ayudado a levantarme, nos miraba confundido, Mittens en cambio, se veía indignada.-_

Luna.-Si tienes un sueño tienes que decírselo a quienes amas…-_dijo frunciendo el ceño.-_Yo nunca tuve uno…pero se hizo realidad porque, con el apoyo de mis buenos amigos…-_miró a Bolt, Rhino y Mittens, sonriéndoles con afecto, ternura incluso. Pero cuando volvió su vista a Sheldon nuevamente, estas expresiones habían desaparecido por completo.-_Pero yo los tenía y podía contar con ellos…tú también contabas con Kurt…fue TU culpa no haberle hablado nunca de tus sueños y anhelos futuros…

Sheldon.-Él nunca me preguntó si-

Mittens.-¿Y por qué él tenía que preguntarte?-_suspiró.-_Mira, sé que te duele ver hacia atrás, por todo lo que has pasado…pero yo también sufrí mucho en el pasado…sin embargo aprendí a confiar en mis muy buenos amigos…uno de ellos llegó a ser mucho más que eso, incluso.-_dijo con suavidad mientras observaba a Bolt a su lado.-_Si de verdad quieres poder…si de verdad quieres que te respeten…si quieres fama…todo eso lo conseguirás si nos ayudas ahora…por favor…un muy buen perro está en peligro ahora…y si no vamos a ayudarlo…morirá…

Sheldon.-Es mejor uno que millones.-_sacudió la cabeza.-_Me da lástima si era su amigo o no, pero tengo prioridades, y él no está entre ellas.-_su rostro había adquirido una expresión pálida y, a mi parecer, demasiado seria.-_

Bobby.-_suspiró.-_Bien…entonces hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar…si no contamos contigo…iremos nosotros solos a salvarlo.-_se adelantó, pero tan pronto como llegó junto a Sheldon, este sorpresivamente le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza, luego uno en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder con un rugido.-_¡¿Pero qué-

Sheldon.-No lo creo…necesitaré ayudantes para detener a Strider…ya saben, no podré solo contra él…-_alzó hacia nosotros la pistola, sin cambiar su expresión.-_Así que ustedes vendrán conmigo…

Kurt.-Sheldon, no puedes hacer esto…-_murmuré. Busqué en mi cinturón algo que me ayudara, pero lamentablemente no encontré en este nada útil. En ese momento lamenté en demasía no haber tomado el arma de uno de los Hunters.-_

Sheldon.-¿Quién dice que no puedo? Tengo suficientes balas para acabar con todos ustedes…así que espero que cooperen por las buenas…ahora, ¡entren por ese pasillo!-_nos ordenó furioso, dando un disparo cerca de Mittens y Bolt, haciéndolos brincar hacia atrás.-_¡Hablo en serio, muévanse!

Michelle.-_caminando hacia atrás, había tomado de su cinturón algo con mucho sigilo. Por la mirada que tenía, supe de inmediato que era algo bastante útil en ese momento. Pero por desgracia, antes de que lo pudiera lanzar, Rhino se lo arrebató, presionando un botón en el artefacto, arrojándolo hacia la mitad del puente, donde aún nos encontrábamos Sheldon, Bolt, y yo.-_¡Rhino!

Rhino.-¡Toma esto, rufián, jaja!-_exclamó triunfal. Luego, con una sonrisa un tanto más ligera, se volteó a Michelle. -_Eh, amor…¿qué hacía eso?

Michelle.-Era un explosivo…-_susurró. La explosión que se sucedió fue enormemente fuerte, y antes de que pudiera orientarme, estaba en el aire, sobre un trozo del puente en llamas, cayendo al vacío junto a Bolt y a Sheldon. Los gritos de Mittens y Jean se hicieron presentes al instante, pero ni siquiera ellas fueron capaces de opacar el enorme ruido que se produjo al colapsar las vigas de soporte, las que caían en picado hacia el nivel inferior, junto a unas cadenas.-_

_Sentía que estaba rodando, y en efecto así era, pues al colapsar el puente, terminé acostado de costado sobre una parte de esta que iba en diagonal, por lo que, de no aferrarme a la baranda (o lo que quedaba de esta en verdad), caería al vacío, y peor aún, la porción metálica, enormemente pesada sobre la que estaba, me aplastaría. Por un segundo decidí dejarme caer, deslizándome así hasta el borde exterior de la baranda, sujetándome de esta con fuerza, incluso con el hocico también. Bolt iba a mi lado, aunque se veía que estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para sostenerse, ladeándose peligrosamente a izquierda y derecha. Sheldon por su parte había hallado el modo de sostenerse de una de las cadenas, llegando al suelo intacto, aunque había perdido la pistola durante la caída. Tomé aire y finalmente me decidí a mirar debajo de nosotros, reaccionando con tremendo terror al notar que en un par de segundos impactaríamos contra el suelo. Cerrando los ojos, me dije "Lo que tenga que venir, que venga", y me solté, pasando a llevar a Bolt en el camino, quien también finalmente se dejó ir._

**-Parte 5: ¿Dónde está Scott?-**

Scott P.O.V.

Scott.-Uy…nh…¡listo!-_exclamé feliz tras conseguir sacar la tapita de un tubo de ventilación por el cual me había metido para salir del cuarto donde estaban el señor Zero y el señor Synth. Mis papás me habían enseñado que había que obedecerle a los mayores, pero no soportaba más estar con ellos, y cuando el señor Synth salió, el señor Zero lo siguió poco rato después. Aún estaba en una pequeña jaula, y no tuve otra opción que subir y salir por entre los barrotes, que eran un poquito más delgados en esa parte. Tan pronto como me vi fuera de allí, di un saltito y comencé a cantar la canción "Estrellita dónde estás, yo te quiero ver brillar", pues me recordaba a mis papás, o lo que ellos estarían pensando de mí. Sonriente aún, me acerqué a un ducto de ventilación, por el cual me metí, aunque tuve que pasar por al lado de uno que al parecer llevaba a la basura. Por varios minutos estuve avanzando por esos tubos, lo que me hizo sentir como el señor de bigote y gorro rojo que usaba tuberías para viajar. Esperaba que no apareciera ese señor que lanzaba fuego, pues me daba miedo pensar en ello, así que mejor seguí cantando, ahora descendiendo por el tubito, que me llevó a un sector muy bajo, donde había algo en el piso.-_¿Papi y mami estarán aquí?-_me pregunté mientras miraba al suelo, el que estaba mojado casi entero por una especie de agua, pero olía muy mal.-_Yo creo que van a castigar a alguien aquí…-_pensé en voz alta, mientras dirigía mi mirada un poco más allá, a una pared…donde estaba clavado un auto. Porque así se llamaban, ¿verdad? Esas cosas grandes con ruedas como la que tenía el dueño de tía Luna. Sí, autos se llamaban. Había uno de esos con la mitad en la pared, y la otra fuera de ella, derramando por un costado ese líquido que estaba manchando el piso.-_Me pregunto cómo sabe…-_dije mientras me acercaba al borde del ducto, sosteniéndome con las patas delanteras, para luego dejarme caer al piso, que estaba manchado con aquel líquido. Curioso, miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me viera, y luego acerqué mi rostro a este, lamiéndolo un poco.-_Ay, sabe mal…-_me lamenté, sentándome mientras sobaba mi lengüita con mis patas.-_

_Allí estuve dando vueltas por un rato, buscando a papá y a mamá, pero no estaban allí. Suspiré un poco triste, y me volteé listo para buscar algún modo para volver al ducto (ahora me quedaba muy alto como para alcanzarlo), cuando oí arriba algo que me llamó la atención, pues sonó muy fuerte. Pero no fue un sonido, sino varios del mismo. Me detuve y miré hacia arriba, lleno de curiosidad. Habían dos cosas como puentes, aunque estaban separados. No alcanzaba a ver si había alguien en ellos pues los veía desde abajo, pero tras unos segundos, un destello provino desde el puente. ¡Una estrella!, pensé emocionado, creyendo que mi canción la había hecho aparecer ahí. Pero lo cierto es que no era una estrella, sino una luz enorme, la que luego se tornó roja con amarillo. Ladeé la cabeza justo a tiempo cuando un fierro caía a mi lado, seguido de muchos más, incluso uno muy grande venía cayendo, con dos perros encima…me pareció emocionante y divertido intentar algo así. "Tengo que hacer eso algún día", me dije sonriente, para luego alejarme cantando. Aunque cuando me alejaba, una plancha de metal cayó frente a mí, por lo que me subí sobre ella, sonriendo._

Scott.-¡Arre, metalcito, llévame de aquí, a-_pero de un segundo a otro, algo más grande cayó en el otro extremo de la plancha, lo que me hizo salir volando hacia arriba.-_¡Wiiii!-_agité mis patas divertido y emocionado, quedando colgando de una cadena.-_¡Qué divertido! ¡De nuevo, de-_en eso, una cosa metálica cayó en mis patas. Era pesada, y tenía una parte delgada y alargada, y otra un poco más gruesa, al parecer por allí se tomaba.-_¿Y esto?-_la miré extrañado. Tenía un hoyito adelante, y una palanca chiquita debajo, por lo que me puse a mirar por el hoyito, pero por este no se veía nada, sólo estaba oscuro adentro.-_Qué raro…-_la di vuelta, y comencé a agitarla. Repentinamente se soltó algo de la cosa, y quedó en mis patas. Ahora sí totalmente curioso, tomé aquel objeto, que era más delgado y un poco largo, con unas cositas amarillas dentro. Me lo puse en la oreja, dejando caer la cosa más pesada.-_Hola Houston. Quiero autorizar un viaje a la estrellita que brilla…

_-_**Parte 5: Automatización Interrumpida.-**

Mittens P.O.V.

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_exclamé asustadísima, al ver desaparecer a mi orejón junto a gran parte del puente, junto a Kurt y a Sheldon, quien nos apuntaba con un arma de fuego. Yo no conocía del todo a Kurt, pero Luna me había contado de él, diciéndome que era en verdad un perro muy valiente y honorable. Por Sheldon…no le deseaba mal a los demás usualmente, pero esperaba sinceramente que no hubiese sobrevivido a la caída.-_

Jean.-_de un saltó llegó junto a la parte del puente que se había desprendido, dejando en su lugar sólo un agujero con cables cortados y fuego en los bordes. Se giró luego a vernos, emocionada.-_¡Mittens, sobrevivieron a la caída, los tres!

Blazter.-¿L-Los tres dices?-_ahora que me fijaba, él no había dicho nada desde que despertó, sino que sólo se mantenía detrás de nosotros, con la cabeza gacha y temblando, tartamudeando cada vez que iba a decir algo, optando al final por no hacerlo, simplemente.-_

Jean.-_pensó un segundo, para luego suspirar.-_Sí, los tres…Sheldon también sobrevivió…pero descuiden chicos, tenemos que seguir adelante-

Mittens.-¿Y dejar a Bolt solo allá abajo?-_fruncí el ceño, en clara oposición a la idea.-_

J.J.-Vamos, gatita, no creo que no pueda con Sheldon, además Kurt está con él, y si logró sobrevivir hasta aquí, supongo que podrá con él…

Rhino.-_hizo crujir su cuello, intentando mostrarse rudo. La cara de dolor que puso luego no era precisamente lo que estaba en sus planes, pues al mover su cuello hacia el lado, este sonó muy fuertemente. "Eso seguro que dolió", pensé, y claramente así era, pues Rhino no pudo devolver su cuello a la posición original en que estaba, sino que quedó con la cabeza hacia el lado, sin poder mover el cuello por el dolor que, torpemente, se produjo a sí mismo.-_E-El gran Rhino irá a ayudar…lo…-_murmuró, caminando hacia el agujero. Por suerte Michelle lo detuvo.-_

Michelle.-Yo pienso lo mismo, si Bolt pudo sobrevivir a todas las pruebas de Strider, podrá con Sheldon sin duda alguna. ¿No es verdad?-_miró alrededor, buscando apoyo. No tardaron en dárselo Luna y J.J., a quienes se sumaron luego Esmeralda y Bobby, y finalmente Blazter, quien parecía tener fija su atención en otra cosa en el momento. Jean simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza de "Adelante".-_Entonces…¿qué dices, Mittens?-_se acercó a mí y me extendió su pata.-_

Mittens.-_la miré unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, entrecerrando los míos. Quería estar completamente segura de que de verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo, y, al comprobar que no había rastro de duda en ella, finalmente accedí, suspirando.-_Está bien…aún tenemos que salvar a Chris.

Jean.-¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora, vamos!-_tomando ella el puesto de líder del grupo, salió corriendo muy rápidamente hacia una puerta doble muy ancha, de la cual ahora sólo quedaba una puerta, la otra yacía en el piso, quemada y destruida parcialmente por disparos. Todos la siguieron corriendo, salvo Rhino, que se quedó a mi lado.-_

Rhino.-Confía en él, Mittens…así como yo.-_sonrió inspirándome confianza, dándome un suave golpe en una pata.-_Tenemos que ir por Chris.

Mittens.-Okey, Rhino…-_miré hacia abajo, y tomando aire, grité con todas mis fuerzas.-_¡AGUANTA OREJÓN, IREMOS POR TI!-_luego de exclamar eso, me dolió un poco la garganta, pero nada grave. Miré a Rhino, y lo abracé con una pata.-_Gracias roedor…por ayudarme y apoyarme…

Rhino.-_hizo un gesto con la pata de "De nada", sonriendo. Pero cayó al piso luego de que lo golpeara en el estómago, sin aire.-_Augh…¿y eso por qué?-_preguntó al borde del llanto.-_

Mittens.-Porque nunca te autoricé a golpear a mi pata.-_giré mis ojos, y lo subí luego sobre mi lomo, decidida a hallar a Chris lo antes posible, para luego ir con mi Bolty, quien seguro que tenía dificultades allá abajo.-_

_Sin más demora, corrí siguiendo a mis compañeros, con Rhino firmemente sostenido sobre mi lomo, de donde lo bajé tan pronto como llegamos con los demás. Frente a nosotros se encontraba una especie de instalación en altura, con mucha, MUCHA agua debajo de esta. Al parecer el lugar estaba inundándose, y el único modo para cruzar era por el agua, pues a pesar de haber una puerta al lado, esta estaba cerrada, y decía "Sólo personal autorizado". No nos quedaba otra que atravesar nadando, haciendo a un lado los obstáculos, esto ya que en el líquido se encontraban flotando piezas de metal, muebles, ruedas, cajas, e incluso algunas armas._

Luna.-Al parecer nos conviene ir nadando.-_dijo sonriendo, pero antes de que metiera su pata al agua, Jean la detuvo, seria.-_

Jean.-El agua está electrificada.-_señaló con su pata un grueso cable cortado, cuya punta terminaba dentro de esta.-_Si te sumerges aquí te dará un shock tremendo…no tenemos más opción que ir saltando de cosa en cosa.-_tragó saliva, mirando al frente, señalando con su pata una pasarela lejana, en la cual había un letrero, que decía "Trabajo en progreso".-_Seguramente ese es el laboratorio…

Mittens.-Bien…no hay tiempo que perder.-_subí a Rhino y a Michelle sobre mi lomo, y muy ágilmente salté primero sobre lo que parecía un refrigerador, desde allí a un trozo de caja, el que casi se hundió luego de mi paso, luego tuve que tomar impulso para alcanzar una rueda rota, y finalmente, tras aterrizar apenas sobre un motor (que por suerte no funcionaba, y al parecer llevaba así un buen tiempo), conseguí hacerme paso hasta la pasarela, sonriendo.-_¡Lo hice! Aún tengo buenos reflejos…

Jean.-_no más de cinco segundos después, ella llegó a mi lado de un salto, con una sonrisa también. -_Bien hecho Mittens, tardaste muy poco-

Bobby.-¡Allá vamos!-_se preparó a saltar al refrigerador, pero repentinamente una bomba cayó en medio del agua, obligándolo a retroceder. Tras detonar esta, salpicó mucho, pero lo más importante fue que dispersó los objetos que flotaban a tal nivel en que ya ninguno podía ser alcanzado desde ese extremo, dejándolos aislados.-_¡Maldición!

Mittens.-_me giré para buscar el origen de aquella bomba, y no tardé en encontrarlo: Un Hunter aún estaba allí, preparando una segunda bomba.-_¡Oh, no, no lo harás!-_exclamé corriendo hacia él. Su expresión cambió a una de total sorpresa, y una aún mayor cuando Rhino saltó sobre su rostro a golpearlo con las patas, y Michelle le mordía las patas traseras, haciendo que se cayera.-_

Hunter.-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta, basta!-_aulló, pero antes de que pudiera yo noquearlo, Jean llegó a su lado, y de un puñetazo lo dejó quieto, con los ojos cerrados.-_

Mittens.-Buen golpe.-_sonreí, para luego girarme hacia mis demás compañeros.-_¡Vuelvan al puente, nosotros nos encargaremos!

Bobby.-Pero-

Jean.-¡Si los ven allí serán blanco fácil, vuelvan, nosotras podremos lograrlo!-_tras ese grito, Esmeralda le dijo a Bobby algo que no alcanzamos a oír. Suspiró, y muy falto de ánimos se dirigió de vuelta al puente.-_

Mittens.-Bien, tenemos que entrar por sorpresa, rescatar a Chris, y-

Rhino.-Les damos una paliza a todos.-_sonrió ampliamente, moviendo su cuello de modo que este volvió a crujir, pero esta vez quedando en su posición natural.-_

Jean.-Me gusta ese plan.-_sonrió a su vez, corriendo por un pasillo sin iluminación, el que brillaba de vez en cuando debido a los destellos provenientes de una habitación. Al llegar junto a esta, tomamos aire, pues oíamos algo similar a una sierra dentro.-_¿Listos, chicos?

Rhino y Michelle.-Listos.-_asintieron con la cabeza, poniéndose ambos en posición.-_

Mittens.-Así se habla, jeje. Ahora…uno…dos…-_al llegar mentalmente a "tres", hice una señal, y Jean, embistiendo con fuerza la puerta, consiguió abrirla, aunque cayendo al piso. Eso fue justo lo que tuvo que haber hecho, pues tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, y pudimos entrar, uno de los guardias allí abrió fuego, obligándome a quedarme fuera, apoyada en el umbral de la entrada.-_¡Jean!

Jean.-_por su parte, tan pronto como se lanzó al piso, se deslizó por debajo de una mesa de operaciones, y al levantarse, sujetó el arma de fuego del guardia, desviándola hacia el techo para permitirme entrar. En una fracción de segundo, estaba ya sobre el guardia, rasguñándole el rostro con fuerza, lo que me mantuve haciendo hasta que quedó inconsciente, sentado contra la pared.-_¡Sí!

Rhino.-Bien…¿dónde está Chris?-_se rascó la cabeza. Por la emoción, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Chris no se encontraba allí.-_

Mittens.-¿No está…aquí?-_pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya estaba comenzando a enfurecerme, cuando noté que había una habitación contigua, desde la cual provenía sin duda el sonido de la sierra. La puerta tenía una parte de vidrio polarizado, es decir, nos dejaba ver a nosotros, pero no se podía ver desde esa habitación a la nuestra. Un guardia se acercó con rapidez, alarmado por los disparos. Me dirigía a tomar el arma del guardia inconsciente, cuando Jean, actuando mucho más rápido de lo que yo habría creído, rompió el cristal de un cabezazo, noqueando al instante al guardia tanto por el cabezazo, como por el portazo que le dio en la cabeza al abrirse esta, reventado su cerrojo por la fuerza.-_Wow…

Jean.-_tomando ella el arma del guardia, entró a la habitación, corriendo nosotros tras de ella.-_¡Oh, cielos!-_exclamó tapándose la boca, dejando caer el arma al ver a Chris sobre una camilla de operaciones.-_

_Chris se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, teniendo un corte muy grande y profundo en el pecho, y otro en la sien, aunque sólo sangraba la primera herida. Frente a él estaba un lobo con unas herramientas en las patas._

Lobo.-Bueno, le he hecho este corte por tercera vez, se regenera demasiado rápido…-_pero al notar nuestra presencia, se quedó perplejo.-_¿Qué rayos?

Rhino.-¡Siente la furia de Rhino! ¡Ñaaah!-_chilló saltando contra una de sus patas traseras, mordiéndosela con toda su fuerza, y, teniendo en cuenta lo grande que eran sus dientes, el ataque me dolió hasta a mí.-_

Lobo.-¡Ahh, suéltame!-_comenzó a agitar su pata trasera, pero cuando Rhino parecía aflojar la mordida, Michelle se unió al ataque, mordiendo con furia su otra pata trasera. Jean, saltando por un lado de la camilla, le asestó un cabezazo en el pecho, dejándolo acostado sobre el lomo, chillando, cuando yo, llegando junto a su cabeza, le sonreí.-_

Mittens.-Buenas noches, doctor. Puede retirarse temprano del trabajo hoy.-_luego fruncí el ceño, y sujetando su cuello, le di dos patadas en la cabeza, valiéndome de mis patas traseras. Respiró agitadamente por unos momentos, luego sólo se quedó ahí, tirado. Ciertamente era un lobo robusto, y habría sido capaz de darnos bastantes problemas, pero contra una Jean enfurecida, y unos Rhino y Michelle muy concentrados, sencillamente no tuvo oportunidad.-_¡Chris!

Jean.-_observando pálida cómo una sierra hacía una muy poco delicada incisión en el costado de Chris, tocó un par de botones en el panel de la camilla, deteniendo esta.-_Oh, Chris…

Chris.-_súbitamente, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Tanto Jean como yo dimos un grito de horror, mirándolo aterradas.-_¡Chicas!-_exclamó mientras veíamos las heridas en él cerrarse y comenzar a sanarse muy rápidamente. Tosió.-_Gracias al cielo que están aquí…libérenme, por favor.-_pidió triste.-_

Jean.-_asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo emocionada mientras se secaba una lágrima. Moviendo ahora una palanca en el panel, soltó las cadenas que lo mantenían atado.-_¿Estás…bien?

Chris.-_se quitó una mascarilla, sacudiendo la cabeza.-_Fresco como una lechuga, sin duda…

Rhino.-Eh, Chris, ¿qué es esto?-_preguntó sobre una segunda camilla, al lado de la de Chris. En esta se encontraba un tipo de máquina, pero con forma canina, parecida a la que tenía Synth, pero de otro color, más o menos azul, aunque con los ojos apagados, y el pecho y la cabeza abiertos.-_

Chris.-Digamos que sólo…un mal experimento que nunca verá la vida…-_dijo mientras veía sus ojos reflejados en los de aquella máquina, tragando saliva.-_Me salvaron…

Jean.-_llorando, lo abrazó, muy emocionada. Lo besó aún llorando, mientras Michelle sonreía y abrazaba a Rhino, y yo me mantenía mirando aquella máquina.-_

Mittens.-Deberíamos irnos…antes de que despierte.-_señalé al lobo. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y nos marchamos rápidamente, aunque no sin antes tomar la tarjeta que aquel lobo tenía, en la que aparecía el rostro de un humano.-_

_Tras volver corriendo al sector inundado, abrimos la puerta que pedía una identificación, usando la tarjeta del lobo (la puerta estaba en ambos extremos, pues era un pasillo que atravesaba todo el sector). Una vez volvimos con Bobby y los demás, notamos que uno de los extremos del puente se había hecho añicos, y colapsando, había hecho que este quedara en diagonal hacia abajo, por lo que podríamos deslizarnos hasta el nivel donde se encontraban Bolt y Kurt. Tan pronto como vimos aquella inclinación corrimos a lanzarnos hacia allá, no sin que antes Bobby le diera un muy fuerte abrazo a Chris, sonriendo, llorando de felicidad. Su hermano estaba a salvo finalmente._

_Con entusiasmo nos lanzamos juntos, tomados de las patas, y altamente expectantes. Pero lo cierto es que cuando conseguimos bajar, nos topamos con una sorpresa muy grande._

**-Parte 6: La Última Misión de La Resistencia-**

Bolt P.O.V.

_Íbamos cayendo junto a una parte importante del puente en llamas, cuando Kurt se soltó, y empujándome, hizo lo mismo. Ambos caímos rodando a un lado, golpeándonos duramente contra el piso, pero frenando nuestra caída un líquido que humedecía este, el que hizo que nos deslizáramos junto a una puerta metálica muy gruesa. Iba a levantarme, muy mareado, cuando Kurt se lanzó sobre mí, haciéndome bajar la cabeza. Y es que al caer el trozo del puente sobre aquel líquido, este se encendió en llamas completamente, destrozándose la porción de metal en la que antes habíamos estado, regando sus componentes por doquiera. Una viga con gran filo en la punta pasó volando hacia la puerta, haciéndola añicos._

Bolt.-Eso no me trae buenos recuerdos…-_murmuré suspirando. Kurt me miró extrañado, por lo que le hice una seña de "Olvídalo".-_

Kurt.-Levántate, Bolt…tenemos que salir de este lugar.-_cojeando, llegamos a un lugar enorme, con focos que iluminaban tanto que a momentos dificultaban la vista. Entrecerrando los ojos conseguí divisar lo que se encontraba más allá, y realmente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi lomo.-_

_Estábamos nada más y nada menos que en el lugar donde se almacenaban los misiles militares. Muchos de ellos tenían marcadores que decían "1", "2", "3", "4", y "Génesis"._

Bolt.-¿Qué…qué es este lugar?-_estaba paralizado completamente.-_

Sheldon.-_de pronto apareció desde detrás de nosotros, sosteniendo la pistola. Al parecer había ido a buscarla antes de acercarse.-_No seguirán metiéndose en mis planes…

Kurt.-¡Sheldon, detente, ya!-_gritó tomando una de sus patas, al parecer se la había fracturado.-_

Sheldon.-¿Por qué lo haría?-_alzó la vista, contemplando lentamente los misiles, ordenados muy detenidamente.-_Oh, entiendo…así que los quieres para ti, ¿verdad?

Kurt.-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Agh!-_cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el piso. Su pata no se veía nada bien.-_

Bolt.-Kurt, ¿estás-

Sheldon.-Quieres todo el poder para no compartir nada conmigo, ¿verdad? Qué tonto fui…¿cómo no lo vi antes? Todo el tiempo te mantuviste en mi sombra, esperando el momento exacto en que descubriría esto…ibas a matarme y luego reclamar todo ese poder para ti, ¿no? Ibas a detener a Strider y quedarte con toda la fama y el crédito…y claro no ibas a darme a mí nada…¿o no es así, Kurt?-_sus ojos casi despedían llamas, y era realmente evidente que había perdido por completo la razón.-_

Bolt.-Estás loco…-_murmuré sin poder evitarlo.-_

Sheldon.-Y tú…-_me apuntó con la pistola, entrecerrando los ojos.-_Tú eres su cómplice…querían aliarse y acabar conmigo para, ¿qué? ¿Repartirse la fama, el poder, a la mitad para cada uno? Oh, maravilloso plan…es una lástima que nunca contaron con que los atraparía…que en este punto sería yo el armado y ustedes las víctimas…-_rió delirantemente, poniendo su pata sobre su cabeza.-_¿Saben? Por un segundo me dije que no eran capaces de tal cosa…pero ya veo que no dicen nada en su defensa…

Bolt.-Sheldon, por favor, baja el arma…Kurt está herido, y si no lo atienden-

Sheldon.-¿Como su amigo James? ¿Tú crees que él aporta algo, Bolt? Y otra cosa, ¿por qué dejaría vivo a este can, que sólo quiso usarme para luego quedarse con todo? ¿Eh?

Kurt.-Sheldon…no sé qué fue lo que hice mal…pero lo siento…siento mucho que hayas llegado a este extremo…-_susurró, levantándose lentamente.-_Te quiero…y a pesar de todo…siempre te querré.

Sheldon.-Como quieras. Pero primero, tengo que liquidar al líder de ese famoso grupito que quiso quedarse con lo que es mío.-_dicho esto, apuntó hacia mí, y jaló el gatillo…-_

…_Pero nada pasó. Sólo un "chic" vacío desde dentro del arma. Mi corazón aún seguía sin palpitar, totalmente paralizado por el miedo y el nerviosismo._

Sheldon.-No…esto no puede ser…no…-_frunciendo el ceño, volvió a jalar el gatillo, una y otra vez, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo. Furioso, comenzó a morder el arma.-_¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO!

X.-Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? Yo te quiero ver brillar.-_escuché una voz suave y muy conocida por mí en lo alto, por lo que, sorprendido, miré hacia arriba. No podía creer lo que veía…era Scott…¡por todos los cielos, era Scott!.-_

Bolt.-¡Hijo!-_grité emocionado, tallándome los ojos para asegurarme de que no era una ilusión nuevamente.-_

Scott.-¡Papi!-_exclamó sonriente, mientras bajaba por una cadena, entre sus patas delanteras tenía el cargador de la pistola de Sheldon.-_

Sheldon.-¡Grrr, muere!-_antes de que pudiera tener a mi hijo nuevamente entre mis patas, me dio una embestida en el pecho, para luego morder lleno de furia mi cuello.-_¡Te mataré! ¡TE MAT-

Kurt.-_apretando los dientes, se levantó de pronto, y sin dudarlo, tomó un bastón de luma de su cinturón, descargando sobre la cabeza de Sheldon tal golpe, que oí algo crujir, quedándose el voluminoso San Bernardo inmóvil un momento, para luego desplomarse a mi lado.-_Lo siento…lo siento mucho…

Bolt.-Kurt…¿lo…lo has…?-_no me atreví a terminar la pregunta.-_

Kurt.-_asintió con la cabeza, pero sin mirarme. La parte delantera de su jockey me impedía ver sus ojos. Aún así, noté que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de ellos.-_

Scott.-_habiendo descendido lo más posible de la cadena, me hizo señas para que fuera a recogerlo, por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí, recibiéndolo entre mis patas cuando se hubo soltado. Me miró con ternura, riéndose.-_¡Papi!

Bolt.-Hijo…-_susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-_Al fin…al fin te tengo conmigo de nuevo…

Scott.-Papi, te extrañé mucho…-_me abrazó con infinita calidez. Podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado junto al mío. Tomé su cabecita y la apoyé en mi pecho para que no viera a Sheldon, quien yacía inmóvil a un lado de Kurt, apenas distanciado de varios trozos de metal muy filosos, que habían terminado allí luego de la explosión.-_Tenía miedo…

Bolt.-Tranquilo, pequeño…todo está bien…está bien, estamos juntos de nuevo.-_besé su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Sentía mi corazón lleno de felicidad y alivio, finalmente tenía a mi hijo de vuelta.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt! ¡Scott!-_oí que nos llamaba a lo lejos, deslizándose por lo que quedaba del puente cuesta abajo, debido a la inclinación que presentaba. Junto a ellos, venía…¿Chris? ¡Lo habían salvado! Sin embargo el rostro de Mittens fue invadido por una preocupación enorme, viendo hacia…¿nosotros?...no, sus ojos apuntaban un poco más allá. Sorpresivamente, su grito quebró el silencio.-_¡Kurt! ¡Detrás de ti!

Kurt.-¿Qué?-_se giró, igual yo, pero no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque. El trozo de metal que Sheldon tenía en la pata se hundió profundamente en su pecho, haciéndolo sangrar mientras caía de costado, temblando, con las patas alrededor de su herida, intentando decir algo. No podía lograrlo; había entrado en shock.-_

Sheldon.-No es suficiente para matarme, Kurtis…supuse que tan pronto como te diera la espalda intentarías quitarme la vida para quedarte con todo.-_dijo con un rictus totalmente enloquecido, mirándonos luego a nosotros con furia.-_Esto fue culpa suya…-_murmuró mientras tomaba un segundo trozo de metal, acercándose amenazante.-_

Bolt.-_dejé a Scott en el piso, detrás de mí.-_Ve con mamá, hijo…

Scott.-Pero papi-

Bolt.-Ahora.-_lo miré serio, por lo que corrió a las patas de Mittens, quien se mantenía con la boca abierta viendo el ataque de Sheldon. Luna en cambio, gritaba con ambas patas sobre la cabeza. Blazter se había desmayado nuevamente.-_

Sheldon.-Fueron ustedes, ¿verdad? Él era un buen perro…yo siempre quise a Kurt, era como mi hijo…pero ustedes lo engañaron, le dijeron que podría quitármelo todo, y el muy inocente les creyó…_-gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos.-_Ahora es su turno de morir…

Bolt.-Sheldon…-_una gota cayó sobre mi nariz. Extrañado, miré hacia arriba, notando que las uniones del techo comenzaban a quebrarse, cayendo de estas más agua.-_¿Qué sucede?

Sheldon.-¡No desvíes tu atención, perro!-_exclamó furioso, arremetiendo contra mí. Por suerte conseguí hacerme a un lado, pero aún así no pude evitar un pequeño corte en la cabeza.-_¡Esto será mío! ¡Mataré a Strider y todo el crédito y el poder serán míos!

Bolt.-Sheldon, tenemos que salir de aquí…-_dije indicando hacia arriba. Al notar los demás lo que estaba sucediendo…o mejor dicho, lo que iba a suceder, corrieron de vuelta al puente, intentando escalar por este. Resultaba imposible, estaba demasiado inclinado como para subir.-_

Sheldon.-Oh, así que ahora quieres distraerme, ¿verdad? No te resultará…

Kurt.-Sheldon…-_tosió, acercándose mientras retiraba el trozo de metal de su pecho.-_Si te quedas…morirás…tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora…

Bolt.-¡Kurt!-_corrí hacia él, y empujándolo conseguí quitarlo del medio, justo cuando una plancha de metal del techo caía estrepitosamente, chorreando por el agujero que había dejado mucha agua.-_Tenemos que irnos…

Sheldon.-Váyanse, cobardes…lo mataré yo solo…-_sonrió mientras corría junto a los misiles, levantándose frente a estos.-_Al fin tengo lo que merezco…

Kurt.-¡Sheldon! ¡Sheldon, vámonos de aquí!-_gritó mientras corría dificultosamente hacia él, cojeando.-_

Bolt.-_llegué junto a Kurt, mirándolo tristemente.-_Kurt…él…no vendrá…

Kurt.-¿Qué?...n-no, no lo dejaré aquí…-_negó con la cabeza varias veces, respirando con agitación. El agua que se filtraba desde arriba estaba comenzando a inundar el lugar.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt! ¡Sal de ahí!-_se hizo atrás, evadiendo de ese modo un nuevo trozo de metal, mucho más grueso que el anterior.-_

_Era bastante claro lo que sucedía: Uno de los niveles superiores seguramente estaba inundado, y el techo (que correspondería al piso de ese nivel) no podía soportar la presión que ejercía tanta cantidad del líquido, aflojándose así las placas que lo conformaban, cediendo al enorme peso que les era imprimido._

Bolt.-Kurt…_-lo miré a los ojos, suspirando.-_Déjalo…

Kurt.-_me miró unos segundos, luego se mordió el labio, gritando de ira, y de dolor.-_Papá…

Sheldon.-_sonrió siniestramente, parándose sobre las patas traseras.-_Todo va a ser para mí…-_comenzó a caminar hacia los misiles, sonriendo aún.-_

Kurt.-¡Papá!-_estiró su pata hacia él, pero no había ya nada que hacer. Lo tomé de la cola y lo atraje hacia mí, empujándolo luego en dirección contraria, lanzándonos a correr. Él lloraba con fuerza, y sin levantar la cabeza.-_Papá, lo siento…

X.-_de entre los escombros, saltó ágilmente una sombra, un can. Tenía pelaje claro y mirada tranquila, incluso, a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos, parecía sonreír.-_Oh, cielos…chicos, ¡por aquí!-_con la cabeza nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, por entre lo que quedaba del puente colapsado. Había allí un agujero, con una tubería por la cual se filtraba agua, pero muy poca.-_¡Salten!

Kurt.-_tosió, mirándolo levemente.-_Estás loco, Sky…saltar por ahí es morir.

_Curiosos, todos nos acercamos, mientras el agua comenzaba ya a llenar el lugar peligrosamente._

Bolt.-¿Saltar…por allí?

Bobby.-Eso-

Sky.-Es simple, lo haremos al estilo Skull.-_dijo sonriendo mientras se preparaba para saltar. Él estaba detrás de todos nosotros.-_

Esmeralda.-¿Qué? No, no, espe-

Sky.-¡Fuera abajo!-_sin preguntarle a nadie, y sin dudar tampoco, saltó, empujando a Bobby, quien empujó también a Esmeralda y J.J., que a su vez empujó a Chris y a Mittens. Rhino y Michelle prácticamente rodaron hasta el tubo con el impulso. Mittens perdió pie inmediatamente, y se precipitó al tubo arrastrando a un inconsciente Blazter, gritando mi nombre, mientras aquel perro, sonriendo, saltaba, exclamando como si estuviera emocionado, más que asustado.-_

Bolt.-_miré preocupado hacia el tubo, sin saber por un momento qué hacer. Mordiéndome una pata por el nerviosismo, finalmente decidí seguirlos, saltando Jean al ver que en mis ojos ya se pintaba la decisión, en reemplazo del nerviosismo anterior. Pero antes de saltar, miré hacia atrás. Sheldon se mantenía parado sobre las patas traseras, con las delanteras abiertas. El agua se filtraba ya por todos lados, y comenzó a golpear tan fuertemente el sector de los misiles, que estos finalmente se desprendieron de sus soportes. Cerrando los ojos, me giré, y salté hacia el vacío.-_

Sheldon.-_alcancé a oír las que sin duda fueron sus últimas palabras.-_¡Yo soy-_y eso fue todo. Cuando abrí los ojos, me hallaba deslizándome a toda velocidad por una tubería con agua, la que bajaba muy rápido por este, tal como en uno de los toboganes que los humanos usaban en sus parques acuáticos (Penny me había llevado hace poco a uno, y en un momento en que ningún guardia estaba viendo, subió en un tobogán, abrazándome. Nos lanzamos juntos por el tubo, y recuerdo que estaba tan asustado que casi salté del tobogán). Involuntariamente ya me hallaba gritando, y vaya si tenía motivos, pues el enorme sitio en el que antes habíamos estado, repentinamente había estallado con mucha fuerza, salpicando agua por doquier. No había necesidad de demasiada inteligencia para darse cuenta de que todos los misiles que allí estaban habían explotado por la fuerza del agua.-_

Sky.-¡Ahora, en esa curva, salten!-_exclamó de pronto, pero antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle a qué se refería, saltó en una curva que presentaba el tubo…esperen, no era una curva, ¡estaba cortado!-_

Bolt.-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Salten chicos, SALTEN!-_grité temblando de miedo, casi sentía que estaba transpirando adrenalina.-_

_Uno tras otro saltamos, aunque por la velocidad que llevábamos no fue realmente mucho tiempo que estuvimos en el aire, sino que tras tan sólo unos segundos de vuelo, aterrizamos sobre algo sumamente suave, lo que incluso hizo que rebotáramos. Habíamos caído exactamente sobre una tienda muy grande, cuya tela era muy suave, y nos permitió frenar la caída ampliamente, cayendo a su lado luego, intactos. Bueno…la mayoría de nosotros. Bobby había caído sobre J.J., quien se quejaba enérgicamente. Él y Blazter en verdad, ya que este último por estar inconsciente, había terminado cayendo sobre la tienda también, pero más a la orilla, por lo que se había golpeado al rebotar contra una pequeña piedra, y no muy fuertemente a decir verdad._

Bolt.-Eso fue increíble…¿cómo lo calculaste?-_pregunté levantándome de un salto, abrazando a Mittens que estaba a mi lado, por la emoción.-_

Sky.-_se sacudió, quitándose un poco el agua del pelaje, sonriendo.-_No lo calculé.

Chris.-¿Qué?-_se le acercó, tosiendo agua. Jean estaba a su lado.-_

Sky.-Que no lo calcule, no sabía qué iba a pasar.-_sonriendo ampliamente, como si no dimensionara lo extremo de lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó a Kurt, quien estaba acostado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados.-_

Bolt.-Esperen…¿Y Scott?-_ciertamente no lo había visto al saltar a la tubería…no…no se había quedado arriba, ¿verdad?-_

Scott.-¡Yuuuuupi!-_exclamó mientras volaba por los aires, dando vueltas, cayendo sobre la tienda. Rebotando, cayó justo en mis patas, entre Mittens y yo.-_¡Qué divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, papi?

Mittens.-_llorando, lo abrazó con fuerza.-_Mi cachorrito…mi Scott…al fin…-_por las lágrimas, no le salían las palabras.-_Al fin estás a salvo…tranquilo…ya papi y mami están aquí…-_delicada y cariñosamente comenzó a lamer su rostro.-_

Scott.-Jiji, yo también te eché de menos, mami.-_sonrió abrazándola tanto como se lo permitían sus patas.-_Te quiero mucho.

_La emoción que sentía por Scott era enorme, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt. Mirando hacia arriba, comprobé que la parte del complejo donde habíamos estado había desaparecido por completo, aún cayendo mucha agua desde allí. Sheldon había muerto, sin duda alguna._

Bolt.-_bajando la cabeza, me acerqué a Kurt.-_Kurt…

Kurt.-_abrió lentamente los ojos, tosiendo agua tal como Chris, aunque de un modo un tanto más débil.-_Papá…

Bolt.-Lo siento mucho…-_susurré mientras bajaba las orejas. Rhino y Michelle se tomaron de las patas, así como Jean y Chris, y Bobby con Esmeralda. Estábamos haciendo lo que los humanos llamaban un "minuto de silencio", en respeto a Kurt, y a su gran pérdida.-_

Kurt.-_cuando vio a Sky acercarse, dijo lentamente.-_Sky…¿cómo…nos encontraste?

Sky.-Kate me envió a revisar que estuvieras bien…diría que llegué a tiempo, al menos.-_dijo sonriendo amistosamente.-_

Kurt.-Sky…yo…necesito encomendarte una última misión.-_dijo en tono solemne mientras lo miraba a los ojos.-_

**-Parte Final: Un Virus Raíz, el Último Paso-**

Chris P.O.V.

**-Diez minutos después-**

_Con la mirada en alto, nos encontrábamos corriendo por un pasillo plateado y negro, el que estaba intacto. El cielo fuera de este lugar era negro, y amenazaba con comenzar a llover en cualquier momento, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya. Luna era la que más afectada estaba por haber dejado atrás a Kurt, por orden de él mismo. Tras haberse herido la pata, nos dijo que éramos la última oportunidad de detener a Strider, lo que hasta cierto punto era verdadero. Opusimos resistencia a esa idea, e incluso intentamos cargarlo, pero él mismo, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, dijo que quería quedarse cerca del lugar donde su padre había perdido la vida. Ante eso, simplemente no pudimos objetar nada._

Sky.-Si Kurt tenía razón…si siguen por este pasillo en línea recta llegarán al silo…donde está…Strider…

Luna.-Creo que diviso algo…-_murmuró con un hilo de voz, suspirando, y sin muchos ánimos. Ciertamente, alcanzábamos a visualizar una puerta enorme al fondo del pasillo, la que estaba cerrada.-_

Bolt.-Bien, ¡vamos entonces!-_exclamó decidido, corriendo.-_Por todo el daño que ha hecho, por Sheldon, por Kurt…¡detendremos a-

Jean.-¡Alto!-_repentinamente, tomó otro rumbo, corriendo por otra parte del pasillo, llegando junto a una puerta más pequeña.-_

Chris.-¡Jean! ¡Jean, no hay tiempo!

Jean.-No tardaré nada…-_dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara, por lo que, suspirando, la seguí.-_

_La puerta por la cual Jean había entrado estaba destruida en gran parte, y el seguro eléctrico estaba estropeado. Tras unos segundos, llegaron junto a nosotros los demás chicos._

Chris.-¿Y bien?-_mirando alrededor, noté que el lugar era un laboratorio.-_¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Jean.-_sentándose frente a un ordenador, comenzó a teclear algo. Sorpresivamente, en la pantalla aparecieron cinco opciones, y, muy pequeña en una esquina del monitor, se encontraba una ventana minimizada. Jean, al notarla, la expandió. Inmediatamente apareció un anuncio que decía "Alta seguridad".-_

Bolt.-¿Qué es este lugar?-_preguntó acercándose.-_

Jean. _-sin dejar de teclear, respondió.-_Es el único laboratorio al que nunca pude ingresar…ni yo ni nadie del complejo.

Mittens.-¿Y eso por qué?-_preguntó extrañada.-_

Jean.-Es lo que voy a averiguar…-_siguió tecleando, mientras Rhino suspiraba.-_

Rhino.-Jean, tenemos un tipo malo al que darle una paliza, y-

Jean.-¡Eureka!-_gritó llamando la atención de todos. Nos indicó con una pata que nos acercáramos, abriendo un archivo en la computadora. En este se veía la inscripción "Virus Raíz".-_Por esto es que nadie entró aquí nunca…

Michelle.-Eh…no sé los demás, pero yo no entiendo nada…-_dijo mientras se acercaba más.-_

Jean.-_presionó un botón que decía "Obtener muestra", el que luego cambió a uno de "Cartucho de muestras vacío". Se giró hacia nosotros, sorprendida.-_No…no hay más…

Bolt.-¿Cómo dices?-_ladeó la cabeza.-_

Jean.-Todos los virus surgieron de un virus inicial, el virus raíz, que es el que debe tener Strider…eso era…por eso es que hay un virus llamado Génesis…que difiere de los demás…porque miren…del virus raíz surgió el virus número 1, del 1 surgió el 2, del 2 el 3, y así sucesivamente…pero el Génesis, el que afecta a las plantas para causar mutaciones como la del Guardián, es derivado directamente del virus raíz…que en ese caso sería el más potente que hay…-_dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no lo creyera.-_

Bobby.-¿Y eso…qué quiere decir más precisamente?-_atrajo a Esmeralda hacia él, quien sólo se mantenía en silencio.-_

Jean.-Que los misiles que fueron destruidos dentro del complejo eran la última reserva de Strider…sin contar los del silo.-_dijo sonriendo.-_Eso significa que si lo detenemos, o si destruimos los misiles que tiene en el silo, no tendrá posibilidad alguna de recuperarlos…

Rhino.-Pero supuestamente él tiene un virus, ¿no? El virus raíz…¿no puede simplemente extraer parte de su sangre para reconstruir todos los demás virus?-_¿Cómo sabía Rhino de ciencia? Mittens y Bolt se miraron intrigados, encogiéndose de hombros. Scott iba durmiendo sobre el lomo de él.-_

Jean.-Exacto, Strider es un superior gracias a ese virus, pero no puede extraerlo de su sangre, pues esa muestra estaría ya combinada con la suya, y no podría usarla para generar otro virus. ¿Entienden? Strider no tiene el virus, él-

Chris.-Él ES el virus…-_dije sin poder creerlo.-_

Michelle.-Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Para qué querría Strider que todos los demás lo vieran como un monstruo, por el ser el único que lo tiene?-_preguntó desconcertada.-_

Chris.-_me ajusté los anteojos, los que tuve que limpiar muchas veces después de lanzarme por la tubería de agua, idea de Sky.-_Porque de ese modo no podrá haber nunca alguien que tenga suficiente poder para destronarlo…no habrá nadie lo suficientemente superior para desafiarlo y quitarle el control del mundo, que es lo que planea…-_abrí mucho los ojos.-_Por Dios, lo planeó todo desde el principio…por muchos superiores que hayan jamás habrá uno que pueda ganarle si tiene el mejor virus de todos…

Bolt.-_frunció el ceño con decisión.-_Y es por eso que vamos a frenarlo…

Jean.-_apagando el monitor, saltó frente a nosotros. Luego de eso nos comenzó a examinar, y luego salió, indicándonos con las patas que nos detuviéramos. Confundidos, obedecimos. Repentinamente, Jean empujó dentro del laboratorio a J.J, y dejó a Scott dentro, acurrucado.-_

Bolt.-Jean, ¿qué ha-

Jean.-_sin decir nada, conectó dos cables que se hallaban separados, cayendo una segunda puerta, mucho más gruesa que la primera, sellando el lugar.-_Lo siento…

Bolt.-¡Jean!-_furioso, corrió hacia la puerta, apoyando sus patas fuertemente en esta.-_¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Jean.-_suspiró.-_Bolt, pasando esa puerta.-_señaló la que estaba al final del pasillo.-_Te enfrentarás al reto más grande de tu vida…¿qué pasa si mueres? ¿O si Scott sale herido?

Bobby.-_miró a través de una muy pequeña ventana dentro del laboratorio. Atrapados dentro se encontraban Esmeralda, Scott, Blazter (aún inconsciente), y J.J., que simplemente se quedó sentado con expresión aturdida.-_Yo la apoyo…

Mittens.-¿Qué?-_sacudió la cabeza.-_

Bobby.-_se dio media vuelta.-_Esmeralda está embarazada…no la expondré a ningún riesgo…si alguien va a enfrentar a Strider seré yo.

Rhino.-_miró a Michelle, encogiéndose de hombros.-_Pues entonces Michelle debió quedarse…

Michelle.-_frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que Rhino simplemente levantara ambas patas cerrando los ojos.-_

Rhino.-Está bien, está bien…pero…si algo pasa te irás en seguida, ¿de acuerdo?-_Michelle suspiró, girando los ojos.-_

Bolt.-Pero…Scott…

Chris.-_suspiré.-_Créeme, Bolt…es mejor que se quede allí…estará a salvo.

Bolt.-_bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Luego se acercó a la puerta, suspirando.-_Volveré por ti, hijo…te lo prometo.-_por lo grueso del metal, no se escuchaba lo que decían del otro lado, pero sí sus rasguños.-_Luna…¿tú qué crees?-_se giró, igual yo.-_¿Luna?...

Luna.-_estaba bastante lejos, junto a Sky incluso, quien se había quedado inspeccionando la puerta.-_Kurt me caía muy bien…si terminó herido fue por culpa de Strider…pero ya se las verá conmigo.-_dijo imitando un tono rudo.-_

Chris.-_acercándome a ella, puse mi pata en alto.-_Prometo dar todo de mí por quienes amo…para protegerlos siempre del mal, para estar allí cuando me necesiten…hoy ganaremos.-_dije con decisión, mirando a mis compañeros.-_¿Quién está conmigo?

_Emotivamente, todos nos miramos con profundidad. Bolt, que se sentía mal por haber dejado a Scott, finalmente se paró firme, y puso su pata sobre la mía. Mittens y Bobby no tardaron en unirse, y tampoco los hámster Rhino y Michelle, aunque tuvimos que bajar nuestras patas casi al nivel del suelo para que ellos las alcanzaran. Jean finalmente, suspiró, y añadió su pata. _

Chris.-Vamos a terminar con esto.-_dije sonriente.-_

Luna.-Por Kurt.-_se acercó, seria.-_

Bolt.-Por todo lo que le hizo a pasar a Scott.

Mittens.-Por todo lo que tú tuviste que pasar, orejón.-_le dijo a Bolt, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.-_

Chris.-Por hacer que me matara una planta…-_dije un tanto avergonzado.-_

Rhino.-Por Michelle.

Michelle.-Por Rhino.

Jean.-Por el futuro de todo el mundo…-_salió corriendo, llegando junto a Sky, quien estaba silbando, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción en su mente.-_

Sky.-Vaya, pensé que nunca volverían, jeje, me estaba empezando a aburrir.-_sonrió.-_Esperen, ¿y los demás?

Bolt.-_llegó junto con él.-_Esperarán en un lugar seguro…por cierto, nunca nos dijiste quién eras…

Sky.-_sonrió aún más.-_Digamos que sólo un amigo…y bueno, un teniente de la Resistencia.

Mittens.-¿Teniente?-_ladeó la cabeza.-_Bueno…tú…¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-_señaló la puerta.-_Creo que serías de gran ayuda…

Sky.-Lo haría con gusto…pero alguien tiene que abrir esa puerta, y mantenerla así con esto.-_señaló un botón rojo en la pared.-_Además, debo ir por Kurt para atenderlo…estaba muy herido.

Chris.-_puse mi pata sobre su hombro, sonriendo.-_Muchas gracias…a pesar de que no nos conozcamos mucho…se ve que eres un gran perro.-_le dije con toda sinceridad, por lo que rió.-_

Sky.-Gracias. Oigan…les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo. Ustedes pueden lograrlo.-_dicho esto, presionó el botón con la pata, manteniéndolo así.-_No quiero presionarlos…pero quizás sería bueno que supieran que el destino del mundo humano está en sus patas.

Chris.-Lo sabemos, jeje.-_miré hacia atrás. Bolt, Mittens, Luna, Jean, Rhino, Michelle, y yo. ¿Podíamos lograrlo?...habrá que ver.-_

Bolt.-Sé que nos veremos de nuevo.-_le dijo a Sky, quien asintiendo con la cabeza, sonrió.-_

Sky.-Estoy seguro de ello. Será un hasta pronto, entonces.-_hizo una reverencia.-_

Chris.-Hasta pronto, amigo.-_miré hacia el frente, tomando aire. Todos al mismo tiempo salimos corriendo, cruzando la puerta de un salto, la que se cerró tras nuestro paso. Estaba lloviendo, y los truenos resonaban en el cielo. En este también se encontraban volando helicópteros, los cuales no llevaban una buena estabilidad (al ser sus tripulantes perros, claramente no debían saber conducir muy bien), y en el mar, lanchas, en las cuales estaban huyendo todos los perros que allí, en esa isla, en ese complejo, habían vivido.-_

_Parado sobre las patas traseras, con las delanteras detrás de su cuerpo, sin molestarle la lluvia, se encontraba Strider, quien miraba un silo cargado de misiles, apuntados y listos para ser disparados. El equipo de siete animales dispuestos a detenerlo para siempre, conformado por nosotros, se puso en guardia._

_La batalla estaba por comenzar._

_-_Chapter´s End.-

Este fue el penúltimo capítulo de Destinos Unidos 2. Espero que les haya gustado, y si hay algún error o tiene algo que no les haya gustado, les pido disculpas, por las fechas no he podido escribir muy bien debido a que siempre estaba ocupado u.u

Quiero agradecerles cálidamente a mis muy buenos amigos Diego, Julio y Carlo, también a Carlos, Iván, Sidek, Doky LightResurrection, y Hairu. Gracias por todo su apoyo n.n

Esta historia significa mucho para mí, les agradezco que me hayan ayudado a salir adelante cuando tuve dificultades, muchísimas gracias y que estén excelentemente.

Ahora, deseándoles lo mejor y un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo, se despide, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: El chiste malo del día: No los veré hasta el otro año XD ¡Cuídense y suerte a todos!


	42. Batalla Por El Destino Del Mundo

Destinos Unidos 2

Capítulo 42 y Final: Batalla por el Destino del Mundo

Bolt P.O.V.

Bolt.-¡Ríndete, Strider, todo termina aquí!-_exclamé con fuerza, completamente decidido a ponerle fin a los planes de aquel monstruo.-_

Strider.-Debo admitir que no esperaba que llegaran hasta aquí…al parecer han llegado a convertirse en una verdadera molestia para mí.-_tenía las patas apoyadas sobre la baranda, y nos estaba dando la espalda.-_

Bobby.-¡No perderé más tiempo en esto!-_profiriendo un gutural gruñido, avanzó dando saltos hacia el imponente Husky, quien se volteó lentamente.-_

Strider.-No aprenden, ¿verdad?-_inclinando su cuerpo, "apareció" frente a Bobby, y poniendo una pata hacia adelante lo frenó por completo, lanzándolo hacia atrás al golpear su cabeza con la palma de esta.-_

Bobby.-_se incorporó de un salto, aunque gruñendo aún, con el lomo arqueado.-_Maldito…

Luna.-_separándose de nosotros, dio un brinco, pasando por encima de Bobby, y cayendo frente a Strider. Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzarle mordidas, las que él esquivaba con suma facilidad. Finalmente, tras agotarse al cabo de un par de tentativas más, Luna retrocedió, suspirando.-_No pude tocarle un pelo…

Bolt.-No importa, hoy la victoria será nuestra, ¡tú caerás, así como todos tus planes!-_mirando de reojo a Mittens, me preparé para atacar.-_

Strider.-Ustedes los inferiores y sus emociones…¿realmente te parece que su mundo vale la pena? ¿Que merece ser salvado?-_dio un paso adelante lentamente, sin importarle en absoluto la lluvia.-_El de los humanos es un mundo que se autodestruye cada día, un mundo inestable, inferior…todo lo que yo quiero es crear un nuevo mundo, exento de inferioridad…exento de errores…

Chris.-¿Matando a todos los humanos?-_caminaba en círculos, como intentando rodearlo.-_

Strider.-Destruiré a las especies que haga falta para conseguir mi propósito.-_lo dijo como si realmente no le importara…momento, de hecho, no le importaba.-_

Luna.-¡Estás loco! ¡Quieres matar millones de inocentes!

Strider.-Siempre le han temido al cambio, es por eso que siguen cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez…la existencia humana es de por sí, un error colosal.

Rhino.-Como sea, no tienes oportunidad, Strider, somos ocho y tú uno, y-

Strider.-En efecto, ocho inferiores contra un superior.

Jean.-¿Por qué quieres matarlos a todos?-_bajó la cabeza, acercándose. Muy en el fondo, aún quería a Strider, y no poco.-_Quizá…haya otra forma.

Strider.-Muchos humanos hablan del daño que le producen al mundo, mas no hacen nada para cambiarlo…no parecen percatarse que el mundo está destinado a morir al ser gobernado por seres tan dañinos e inconsecuentes como la inmunda raza humana.-_se paró sobre las patas traseras, justo cuando un relámpago iluminaba el negro cielo. Mittens dio un paso atrás, y difícilmente consiguió contener un segundo, incluso un tercero.-_El planeta será mío, y sólo será habitado por seres superiores a mi mando, es así como el mundo debió ser, y es así como será.

Mittens.-Los humanos no son todos iguales…yo lo sé.-_dio un paso al frente, más que nada para no retroceder, inconscientemente.-_Puede parecerte que todos son malos, pero no es así…mis antiguos dueños me abandonaron…-_suspiró.-_Nunca creí que podría sentir afecto por un humano luego de eso, pero Penny…Penny es diferente. Ella y su madre me demostraron que la imagen que yo tenía de los humanos en general estaba equivocada, me demostraron que podía confiar en ellos una vez más. Lo hice, y ahora soy feliz, tengo una hermosa familia, amigos, y-

Strider.-Y cada uno de tus argumentos es irrelevante. No pueden simplemente convencerme de dejar a esa especie vivir. No lo merecen.-_dijo mientras se hacía hacia un lado levemente, esquivando de ese modo un embate de Chris, a quien propinó una patada mientras iba aún en el aire, lanzándolo de vuelta con nosotros.-_

Chris.-¡Ugh!-_rodó al impactar contra el piso para evitar un poco el dolor.-_

Strider.-¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo? En unas pocas horas el mundo como lo conocen se extinguirá, toda la humanidad entrará en guerra. Al fin el salto evolutivo que se ha necesitado por tanto tiempo tendrá lugar, y todo será como debía ser.-_se acercó nuevamente a la baranda, poniendo sus patas detrás de su lomo.-_El nuevo amanecer, el nuevo mundo es inevitable…

Bolt.-Tu derrota lo es. ¡Y si es necesario para detenerte, llegaré hasta el fin del mundo!-_frunciendo el ceño, y sacando la fuerza de voluntad más grande que alguna vez hubiera sentido en mi vida, me lancé corriendo hacia Strider, arqueando el lomo listo para asestarle la mordida más dañina que pudiera otorgarme mi quijada. Incluso Strider pareció sorprenderse por mi velocidad, pues apenas se había volteado cuando lo alcancé. Aunque por desgracia, no pude morderlo, sino que sólo empujarlo con mis patas delanteras, lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerlo contra la baranda.-_

Strider.-Iluso.-_dijo secamente, y, sujetando mi cuello, le dio un apretón, quitándome el aire con enorme facilidad. Tras eso, simplemente me dejó caer más allá de la baranda, hacia una plataforma metálica más baja. Tosiendo, busqué algún modo de orientarme aún durante la caída.-_

Bolt.-¡Mit-_sorpresivamente se frenó mi caída contra el metal del suelo, haciéndome dar un leve grito de dolor, mirando hacia arriba. No era mucha altura ciertamente, poco más de un metro, y ahora me hallaba directamente en el silo, donde habían varios misiles en posición para ser lanzados.-_

Chris.-¡Bolt, aguarda!-_preocupado, Chris saltó tras de mí, junto a Rhino, Jean, Mittens y Luna, aterrizando todos sin dificultad alguna. Pero no fue igual con Bobby, quien furioso arremetió contra Strider, acompañado de Rhino y Michelle, los que parecían estar intentando morderle las patas traseras. Strider sujetó la pata con la cual Bobby pretendía darle un puñetazo, haciéndole tal llave que lo dejó de cabeza, lanzándolo hacia el vacío junto a nosotros. Con el golpe llegó a rebotar incluso, dando un fuerte quejido.-_

Rhino.-Ven, amor.-_susurró abrazando a Michelle, dejándose caer por entre los barrotes de la baranda. Luna, dando un salto hacia la orilla del relieve metálico, consiguió atraparlos antes de que aterrizaran sobre el metal, como yo.-_Wow, gracias.

Chris.-¡Allí!-_señaló un tablero junto a varios misiles.-_¡Desde allí se controlan, vamos a destruirlos!

Bobby.-Maldito Strider…vas a pagarlas todas juntas.-_levantándose, emprendió una carrera en esa dirección, aunque tambaleando. Todos lo seguimos con rapidez.-_

Bolt.-_di un quejido, pues me dolía bastante una costilla, probablemente me la había dañado al caer, debido a la fuerza. "Basta, no es hora de pensar en eso", me dije al instante, por lo que sacudí la cabeza, corriendo, ignorando de momento el dolor.-_

_Pero al parecer el destino no quería dejarnos ganar esta vez._

Strider.-_saltando desde la plataforma superior, cayó directo frente a nosotros, haciéndonos retroceder. Alzó muy lentamente la cabeza, aunque sus ojos seguían cubiertos por los anteojos oscuros, por lo que no podía deducir a quién estaba viendo. Pero lo cierto es que la ira y el valor que había sentido hace unos momentos, se había esfumado por completo. A la luz de un relámpago, su enorme figura pareció adquirir proporciones monstruosas, y ellas, combinadas con la expresión en su rostro, realmente me hicieron dudar por un segundo.-_Nunca ganarán, porque simplemente no están hechos para ello. Son inferiores, y fueron hechos para servir a los humanos, para ser sus esclavos-_ahora su tono sonó incluso más grave y frío, atemorizante.-_Y para sucumbir junto a ellos.

Mittens.-No hay espacio para ti y para nosotros en este lugar…-_dio un paso al frente, frunciendo el ceño.-_

Bobby.-Admítelo, Strider, tienes miedo…sabes que te detendremos.-_sonrió con el ceño fruncido.-_

Rhino.-_comenzó a dar saltitos, agitando las patas delanteras.-_Hora de usar algo de Kung-fu contra este tipo. ¡Wuaa-chau!-_dio una patada hacia adelante, casi tropezando.-_

Strider.-_simplemente se mantuvo de pie, sin cambiar su expresión.-_Entonces vengan y enfrenten su destino. La extinción.

Jean.-_tomó aire, y se irguió, firme y decidida.-_Lo siento, Strider…¡al ataque!-_exclamaciones de cada uno de nosotros, gritando, chillando. Strider ni siquiera se inmutó, pero eso no importaba. Era tiempo de terminar con él. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, todos estábamos ya sobre él, lanzando zarpazos, mordidas, o puñetazos…de los cuales ninguno acertó. Agachándose, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Chris, a quien sujetó luego para lanzarlo contra Bobby. Por mi parte, tampoco tuve mejor suerte. A pesar de que me había lanzado con la intención de morderlo en la sien con todas mis fuerzas, nunca me di cuenta de que tenía el pecho totalmente descubierto, expuesto a un golpe…y vaya que Strider lo hizo notar: veloz al punto en que ni siquiera pude verlo, me dio un brutal golpe en el pecho, justo sobre mi corazón, el que pareció detenerse por un segundo inclusive, además de que, por la presión que sentía en este, pensé que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.-_¡Bolt!-_ella había saltado hacia Strider con las patas extendidas, al parecer intentando empujarlo. Él, simplemente, se hizo a un lado con rapidez, dejándola pasar de largo, sin golpearla.-_Es muy rápido…-_murmuró palideciendo, mientras se deslizaba por la plataforma.-_

Strider.-Ríndanse ya.-_dijo a la distancia, repentinamente mientras un nuevo relámpago lo iluminaba todo, estando él con las patas cruzadas.-_

Chris.-Jamás…-_levantándose, corrió hacia él, sólo para ser detenida su pata, que iba directo hacia la frente, por la de Strider, la que frenó la del pobre pastor con un horrible crujido.-_¡Ah!

Strider.-Tal como los humanos, caen en su error…¡No aprenden!.-_sujetándolo del cuello, lo alzó, dándole luego un golpe con la palma de la pata, sacándole el aire, lanzándolo casi tan rápido como él había saltado, de vuelta.-_

Bobby.-Esto no está funcionando…-_susurró, adolorido.-_Tenemos que cansarlo, ir uno por uno…

Bolt.-Bien, ¡yo voy primero!-_grité lleno de energía, adelantándome, sin notar de momento que Rhino y Michelle me seguían.-_

Rhino.-¡Estrategia del súper ladrido, Bolt!-_sonrió, respirando agitado por el gran esfuerzo que tenía que imprimirle a sus patas para moverse más velozmente que de costumbre.-_

Bolt.-No sé si funcione…pero vamos a intentarlo.-_"Después de todo, no es como que tenga demasiadas opciones…"-me dije. Cuando me hube acercado lo suficiente a Strider, me detuve bruscamente, casi lanzándome al piso. Él simplemente me miró (o eso creo), sin hacer nada. Era mi oportunidad, y no iba a desaprovecharla, así que arqueando mi lomo, y agachando mi cabeza, tomé aire, y de un enorme salto cubrí la distancia que nos separaba, mas apenas aterrice, Strider aplastó brutalmente mi pata con la suya…casi sentí que la mía la había enterrado en el metal .-_…¡Grhaau!-_aullé con todas mis fuerzas, por el dolor, cuando sucedió algo inesperado. Para mi sorpresa, y la de todos los demás, Strider se cubrió una oreja, dando un paso atrás.-_¿Qué rayos-

Strider.-_Hizo un gesto de negativa con la pata, y apareciendo frente a mí, me asestó un rodillazo bajo la quijada, haciendo que me mordiera la lengua con tanta fuerza, que estuve a punto de sangrar.-_

Rhino.-¡Bolt!-_separándose de Michelle, acudió en mi ayuda.-_¿Estás bien?

Bolt.-Me…mohdí…da dengua-_puse mi pata sobre esta, levantándome con dificultad.-_

Bobby.-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-_preguntó sorprendido, llegando junto a mí, aunque cojeando levemente de su pata izquierda.-_

Bolt.-¿Eh?...¿hacer qué?-_levanté la mirada, confundido.-_

Mittens.-Eso, el aullido que diste…pareció molestarle.-_indicó con sus dedos sus orejas, sonriendo.-_

Luna.-_suspiró-_Si tan sólo…¿qué…qué puede hacer él? Tiene fuerza, rapidez, ¿qué más?..._-parecía tener una idea, por la expresión que delataban sus ojos.-_

Jean.-Pues, para la velocidad que tiene, también tiene muy buenos reflejos, y-

Chris.-Y por lo tanto…¿Buenos sentidos?-_abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que Jean, quien asintió con la cabeza.-_¡Eso es! Sus sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los de un can común, eso significa que sus oídos son más sensibles, así como sus ojos pueden también ver mejor, y de más lejos…-_golpeó con su pata el suelo, emocionado.-_¡Eso es, podemos ganar!

Rhino.-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-_dio un salto, sonriente. Strider sólo se mantenía de pie, mirándonos sin preocupación alguna, siendo empapado por la lluvia y la luz proveniente de los relámpagos. Prácticamente, parecía esperar a que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para atacarlo de nuevo.-_

Chris.-Usando sus propias habilidades contra él…si de verdad sus sentidos son tan avanzados, un sonido fuerte debería molestarle…si ese es el caso, entonces podemos confundirlo o desestabilizarlo con cosas tan simples como gritando.-_murmuró pensativo.-_

Luna.-Bien dicho, Sherlock, pero para eso tendríamos que acercarnos.-_parecía molesta, aunque sólo levemente.-_

Bolt.-Y lo haremos.-_sonreí, alzando una ceja.-_No creo que pueda contenernos a todos si vamos hacia ese tablero al mismo tiempo.-_señalé con mi nariz, el tablero de control del otro lado de la plataforma.-_

Michelle.-Bien pues, entonces está claro qué tenemos que hacer.-_sonrió astutamente.-_Pero chicos, no podemos ir demasiado juntos o podría hacer que nos golpeáramos entre nosotros…es mejor que guarden su distancia.

Jean.-Ella tiene razón, es mejor que lo hagamos así.-_ladeó un poco su cuerpo, mirando no a Strider, sino más allá de él, al tablero del cual dependíamos para detenerlo. No iba a ser fácil llegar hasta allí, pero si no lo intentábamos todo estaría perdido, y los grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios realizados habrían sido en vano. No íbamos…no podíamos permitir que eso sucediera. Finalmente habíamos alcanzado el punto crítico, donde estábamos frente a la situación de "todo o nada": si ganábamos, lograríamos frenar la destrucción de nuestros amados humanos, así como de todos los perros y gatos inocentes que morirían gracias a la obra de Strider. Muy por el contrario, si perdíamos…¿qué? ¿Qué iba a suceder si perdíamos? Era un poco obvio y a la vez no tanto, pues lo más seguro es que habría una gran guerra entre los humanos, potenciada por los infectados y los virus…luego de eso probablemente el mundo entero se vería sumergido en una oscuridad de la cual no saldría jamás.-_¿Listos?

_Pero no hubo necesidad de respuesta. Ante el tronar de un relámpago que azotó la plataforma, no muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos de nosotros, saltamos juntos hacia adelante, y mirándonos como si lo hubiéramos calculado todo, a cierta distancia de Strider nos separamos. Jean, Chris y Bobby fueron por la derecha mientras Mittens, Luna, Rhino, Michelle, y yo tomábamos la izquierda, esperando con todo nuestro corazón que esta vez pudiéramos pasar más allá de él. Una mirada cruzó la mía, era la de Bobby, y si bien no dijo nada supe inmediatamente qué es lo que estaba cuestionando. Asentí entonces con la cabeza, mientras él le hacía un gesto a Chris. Tomé aire y tragué un poco de saliva, volviendo al centro donde estaba Strider, listo para darle el no ladrido, sino rugido más fuerte que pudiera, al igual que Chris que hizo lo propio desde el sitio contrario._

Strider.-_apenas movió un poco la cabeza, desapareciendo cuando ya estaba yo resbalando, resultando la carrera en un terrible cabezazo contra Chris, quien muy desorientado se desplomó por un segundo, poniendo una pata sobre su cabeza.-_Qué inútil esfuerzo hacen…¿no lo ven? No pueden ganar. Y cuando esto acabe, los superiores verán renacer de las cenizas el mundo que les pertenece. Que ME pertenece.-_volteó la cabeza en dirección a Jean y a Mittens, apareciendo frente a estas, de pie sobre las patas traseras.-_

Mittens.-_arqueando el entrecejo en un gesto similar al de concentración, se levantó, estirando su pata derecha hacia el rostro de Strider en un intento por arañarlo. Él, sin vacilar, esquivó el ataque y luego sujetó la pata de Mittens, arrojándola de vuelta con un leve impulso, como…como si no quisiera herirla.-_Ay…

Jean.-Strider, te quiero…p-pero…esto ha ido demasiado lejos ya, más de lo que puede permitirse…sé que te ayudé todo este tiempo, y sigo en deuda contigo por haberme salvado, pero es hora de que dejes ya esta locura…-_bajó las orejas, suspirando.-_Millones de inocentes morirán, gente con familias, con hijos…

Strider.-Eso es completamente irrelevante para mí.-_dicho eso, apareció frente a Bobby, que había ya avanzado más hacia el tablero. Lo frenó de una patada en pleno rostro, dejándolo sentado con expresión sorprendida y aturdida. Luego, fue tras Luna, aunque no la golpeó, sino que le dio una leve patada baja, haciéndola tropezar. Pero antes de que cayera, la sujetó de los costados y la arrojó contra Rhino y Michelle, quienes salieron despedidos hacia un lado al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Luna.-_¿En serio es todo lo que pueden hacer? Vaya decepción…tras todo lo que superaron, imaginé que darían más de sí en esta batalla.-_su tono de voz se tornó sombrío, y si bien Jean intentó correr tras de él, no logró alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera yo pude, siendo que estaba a mucha menos distancia del enloquecido Husky. Ambos contemplamos con horror, que se acercaba a la consola de mando de los misiles.-_

Jean.-¡Bolt, por favor, detenlo!-_exclamó con la voz quebrada, a punto de romper en llanto. Ella corría más rápido que yo, eso estaba claro, pero aún cuando hubiese dado todo el esfuerzo posible, no habría conseguido detener a Strider a tiempo.-_

Bolt.-_fruncí el ceño, cerrando los ojos por la incomodidad que me producía tener que ver a través de la (casi) torrencial lluvia que azotaba la plataforma. Cuando los abrí, sentía mis sienes a punto de reventar, así como mis pulmones quejándose por el intenso trabajo que realizaban. Sin que me diera cuenta, me había hallado en una frenética carrera, con el lomo arqueado, el ceño fruncido, y una sensación de electricidad que me recorría hasta el último pelo del cuerpo. Pasé corriendo junto a mis compañeros, que aún no podían levantarse, y, unos cuatro metros antes de llegar con Strider, quien me estaba dando la espalda, di un brinco, el brinco más largo de toda mi vida. Y si no lo era, al menos así me lo pareció en aquel momento.-_¡STRIDER!-_rugí con un tono que me sorprendió incluso a mí. Tenía ambas patas delanteras hacia adelante, con mis garras listas para aferrarme al lomo del can y darle mi mejor mordida en la cabeza.-_¡Te-

Strider.-_se giró con rapidez, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dio un brutal puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciéndome caer con un gran estruendo. Sentí que en cualquier segundo, iba a vomitar.-_Después de todo, esto es lo que eres, Bolt. Un inferior como cualquier otro, defendiendo una causa absurda, inútil.-_poniendo su pata sobre mi cuello, cerró esta, causándome una respiración lenta y dolorosa. Y para antes que pudiera hacer algo, sentí mis patas traseras patalear en el aire. Strider estaba sobre dos patas nuevamente, y me alzaba del cuello.-_¿Te parece que vale la pena luchar por un mundo que se autodestruye día a día? ¿Qué vale la pena salvar a causantes de tanto dolor y miseria?

Bolt.-No…n-no todos son así…Strider…-_di un quejido, escupiendo un poco. Por suerte mi saliva no llegó al rostro de él, o de lo contrario, quizá me habría arrancado la lengua.-_No sé qué te hayan hecho los humanos…pero no todos son así…aún hay esperanza…

Strider.-¿Esperanza? Viven albergando una esperanza vacía, ridícula. Creen que esperar es la clave, que el tiempo hará que las cosas mejoren…o peor aún…dejan que los humanos los hagan sus esclavos, sus…mascotas…-_aquella palabra la dijo con un frío desdén-_Un ser que disfrute de la esclavitud otorgada por los humanos, merece ser destruido tal como ellos.-_le dio un apretón a mi cuello, y luego me soltó, dejándome caer al piso.-_

Bolt.-¡Strider, detente, no!-_chillé extendiendo una pata hacia él. Pero era tarde.-_

Strider.-Este es el fin.-_Jean estaba a un metro de distancia, cuando Strider presionó el botón de lanzamiento.-_El nuevo mundo ya está aquí…

Narrador P.O.V.

Mientras el grupo de animales intentaban con todas sus fuerzas detener a aquel monstruo llamado Strider, cierta chica paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro en la estación de policía local de Los Ángeles. El hombre sentado en el escritorio frente a ella hacía girar un lápiz con expresión aburrida y cansada, y suspiraba mirando su reloj de pulsera. Claramente, el problema que aquella chica tenía lo había obligado a trabajar por lo menos dos horas extra, cuando lo que más deseaba él era llegar a su hogar y ver una película para luego dormir. Pero esta noche no podría, claro, pues frente a él una adolescente le reclamaba que, por tercera vez, había perdido a su perro, y le recordaba a cada momento que su obligación era ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Sheriff.-Escucha, Penny, sé que Bolt es importante para ti, pero de ningún modo enviaré todas las patrullar que tengo a dispersarse por la ciudad para encontrar a un perro…no sé si me entiendes…

Penny.-Entiendo, pero…tiene que comprender que Bolt no es cualquier perro, y que no sólo él se perdió: tampoco están las mascotas de mis vecinos, y creemos que quizá estén juntos, señor.-_hablaba en tono pausado y con calma, a pesar de que ya era de noche, y ella tenía casi tanto sueño y cansancio acumulados como el oficial de policía. Su incesante lucha por hallar a sus amadas mascotas había sido hasta el momento infructuosa, y en su desesperación optó finalmente por pedirle ayuda a la policía, con la esperanza de que todas las unidades en la estación saldrían a buscarlas. No contaba sin embargo, con que el sheriff ya tenía su velada planeada, y que lo que menos quería, sobre todo a aquellas horas, era encabezar la búsqueda de un perro cualquiera. Pero para ella, Penny, aquel no era un perro cualquiera.-_

Sheriff.-Lo entiendo a la vez, pequeña, pero…sabes que estamos a altas horas de la noche, y sinceramente…no puedo hacer nada por tu mascota.-_intentaba sonar triste, pero lo cierto es que de su rostro no se despegaba la expresión de aburrimiento e impaciencia.-_

Penny.-Bien, entonces si usted no hará nada, los demás oficiales sí. ¿O me equivoco?-_probablemente sin que se diera cuenta, el tono de su voz se había tornado de pronto en uno desafiante.-_

Sheriff.-_dio un bufido y se ajustó el sombrero, pasando su mano por sobre el lado derecho de su pálido rostro, haciendo una mueca con los labios hacia un costado y hacia abajo.-_Pero-

Penny._-lo interrumpió.-_Y debo recordarle que no sólo es mi perro, con él se perdieron también una gatita negra con blanco, un hámster marrón, algo pasadito de peso, y el hijo de el perro y la gata, señor.-_ante la incrédula mirada del sheriff, suspiró.-_Sí, Bolt y Mittens son pareja, señor, y tienen un hijo.

Sheriff.-De acuerdo, ya lo anotaré…en algún lado.-_sonrió un poco, pues el comentario de la joven que tenía enfrente lo hizo sumirse en sus pensamientos, intentando imaginar cómo se vería la cruza de un perro y una gata. Pues si bien en sus años de servicio había visto muchas cosas raras, nunca había siquiera considerado la posibilidad de que existiera dicho animal. Para él, la idea resultaba tan interesante como excitante. En ese instante incluso, habría enviado por lo menos dos patrullas a buscar a los extraviados animales, sólo por el interés de ver al pequeño Scott.-_¿Cómo dices que era?

Penny.-_tomó aire y se preparó a contarle (por lo menos por quinta vez) al oficial la descripción de cada una de sus mascotas, aún cuando era evidente que la atención del hombre estaba fija en el más pequeño de todos ellos (en edad, pues de tamaño vendría ocupando ese puesto el hámster Rhino)-_Bolt es-

Mamá de Penny.-_durante la visita a la comisaría, la mujer había apoyado en todo momento a su hija, pero tras dos horas de pie junto a un mostrador, esperando a que las atendieran, se había sentido cansada y finalmente no tuvo más opción que retirarse al fondo de la estación, donde reposó unos momentos en un sofá. Una vez instalada allí, comenzó a invadirla el sueño. No podía…no, no debía quedarse dormida, así que se levantó y fue en busca de un vaso de agua, el que por poco tiró al tropezar con un bolso, probablemente de alguien que allí lo había olvidado.-_Cielos…la gente debería ser más cuidadosa con sus pertenencias.

Sheriff.-_"Dígamelo a mí, señora". Por lo menos la cuarta parte de las denuncias que recibía aquel hombre al día, eran por el extravío de bienes personales. Cosas tan inusuales como un par de zapatos, unos anteojos de sol, hasta algunas más graves como el extravío de la billetera de alguien, eran lo más habitual.-_

Penny.-Sí que debería…-_"Yo debí serlo", se dijo mientras el cabello pelirrojo le caía en un mechón sobre el rostro, cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Lo apartó apenada.-_Pero ya ves…quizá tenían algo más importante que hacer y se fueron con mucha prisa, ¿no?-_aquello se le antojaba más como una excusa que otra cosa. Después de todo, ella misma sabía que en parte, era su culpa que sus mascotas se perdieran. Quizá…no. A pesar de sus intentos de convencerse de que era inocente, seguía sintiéndose mal por no haber tomado medidas tras el retorno de Bolt.-_Me extraña…-_murmuró mientras se rascaba el cuello con aire ausente.-_

Mamá de Penny.-¿Hija?-_se le acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. La mayor parte del tiempo, aquel gesto aliviaba enormemente la pena de su hija, mas no parecía dar resultado, al menos no esta noche.-_

Penny.-Digo que me extraña que Bolt se haya ido de nuevo…es decir, siempre me pareció que…bueno, que desde que abandonamos el show de televisión, que estaba muy feliz en casa…pero esta ya es la tercera vez que se pierde, y…mamá, ¿crees que Bolt prefiera vivir en la calle que vivir con nosotros?-_la miró con unos ojos que ella misma sabía, eran el punto débil de su madre.-_

Mamá de Penny.-_suspiró, y notando que Penny ya no se dirigía al sheriff, se dispuso a retirarse.-_Bueno oficial, nosotras-

_Un desagradable silbido inundó el lugar, llenando este por un prolongado instante, el que sin embargo pareció interminable._

_No habían pasado más de siete segundos, cuando un misterioso objeto atravesó el cielo con aquel agudo silbido, cubriendo de oscuridad una pequeña porción de la ciudad. Se oyeron un par de exclamaciones de sorpresa, y algunas otras de terror…pero ni el oficial, ni Penny ni su madre pudieron divisar el objeto, sino que sólo sintieron el ensordecedor estruendo que se produjo cuando este impactó de lleno contra un edificio._

_El pánico se hizo presente tan pronto como fue posible, y la gente comenzó a correr aterrada en todas direcciones, dispersándose, refugiándose de lo que creían era un ataque masivo._

Penny.-_tras el impacto del proyectil, cayó de rodillas, apenas logrando apoyarse en el escritorio del sheriff no con miedo, sino con confusión, y preocupación por su madre, quien parecía entender mejor lo que sucedía.-_¡Mamá!

Mamá de Penny.-¡Hija, cúbrete, no te levantes!-_chilló tropezándose, por suerte cayendo sentada en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado. No así el sheriff, quien se incorporó de un salto sólo para golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra el escritorio, al perder pie y caer hacia adelante.-_

Sheriff.-_avergonzado, se levantó con el rostro enrojecido, saliendo a saltos a la calle.-_¡Cálmense, mantengan la calma, señores!

Penny.-_ella por su parte, se había retirado de la comisaría pese a las súplicas de su madre de que no la dejara. Con el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante, llegó junto al sheriff, sacudiendo la cabeza y echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.-_¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sheriff.-Parece un atentado…por suerte dio en el edificio ese, lleva abandonado como dos años, y lo iban a demoler.-_señaló con el dedo un edificio que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, del que emanaba una nube gris pequeña.-_No fue un atentado terrorista, no con proyectiles así…sin em-¡¿pero qué rayos?!-_dio un salto atrás, al notar que desde la nube de humo caían lo que parecían trozos de diamante, aunque de colores muy vivos, además de nuevas emanaciones, estas de un tono verdoso, y que el viento empujó hacia abajo sin demora. Antes de que el hombre pudiese terminar de gritar, ya la nube envolvía el lugar a ras de suelo, mas no parecía haber efecto alguno. El aire aún era respirable y no parecía cargado de alguna sustancia, aunque este hecho era algo obvio considerando el color que había adquirido la nube antes de descender.-_Maldición, hay que contactar a la milicia.-_se giró, y presurosamente se largó a correr de vuelta a la comisaría, olvidándose de momento de la joven que aún seguía en medio de aquella nube. "Es joven, pero no creo que sea tonta", se dijo el hombre mientras corría, aunque de todos modos su conciencia lo obligó a frenar, sólo para gritarle a Penny.-_¡Niña, no te quedes ahí, puede ser venenoso!

Penny.-Ya voy.-_murmuró extrañada, mirando sus manos. Seguían del mismo color, lo que en cierto sentido le brindó alivio, aunque no sabía bien por qué.-_Esto…es extraño…-

X.-¡Gahj!-_se escuchó un quejido bastante gutural desde la espalda de Penny. Ella dio un salto, comenzando a sentir el pánico…lo que había producido aquel sonido no era humano, simplemente no podía serlo.-_

Penny.-_antes de voltearse, corrió un par de pasos hacia adelante, para luego mirar atrás, girándose de un salto. Frente a ella se encontraba un Pastor Alemán, policial, a juzgar por la manta que llevaba sobre el lomo. Pero la manta era lo menos que ella estaba mirando en ese momento, sino que su hocico. De este brotaba una espesa saliva que caía en un largo hilo hacia el suelo. El can también cerraba un ojo con frenesí, sin duda alguna sufriendo fuertes espasmos musculares.-_T-Tranquilo, perrito…tranquilo, no te haré daño…-_comenzó a decir entrecortadamente, retrocediendo temblorosa. El perro seguía babeando de aquel modo tan preocupante, y ahora presentaba un notorio temblor en el cuerpo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado tal como si estuviese diciendo "No".-_¿A-Ahora…qué? ¿Qué hago?-_siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el edificio, y solamente entonces notó que la nube que emergía desde la parte superior de este comenzaba a hacerse más densa, y estaba dificultando la vista, la que aún siendo de noche era bastante clara. Tosió un poco, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Luego, y esforzando un poco la vista, observó con enorme sorpresa cómo el perro, que hace unos momentos se comportaba de manera muy extraña, ahora corría en círculos, gruñendo y dando saltos como si persiguiera algo. "Es mi oportunidad" pensó, y se lanzó a la carrera, mas no pudo avanzar demasiado, ya que tan pronto como divisó la comisaría, algo tacleó sus piernas, haciéndola caer con estrépito.-_¡Ah!

_Lo que había causado su caída había sido un segundo can, el que se incorporó en menos de un segundo (para la gran sorpresa de ella), y se desvaneció entre la nube de…¿humo? ¿Gas? Humo, le sonaba mejor. Se levantó con un quejido, al comprobar que una de sus rodillas tenía ahora un rasmillón producto de la caída, y estaba sangrando levemente. A saltos consiguió recorrer la mitad del camino, gritando desde la calle a su madre, advirtiéndole que no saliera de la comisaría. Por suerte para ambas así fue, y la mujer se quedó dentro aunque sin perder de vista a su hija, quien ya estaba bastante cerca de su madre._

Mamá de Penny.-¡Hija!, ¿estás bien?-_preguntó mientras apretaba a su hija contra ella, muy nerviosa.-_Dios, vi esos perros…pensé que iban a atacarte, y…-_repentinamente la interrumpió el llanto, abrazando a su hija.-_Lo siento tanto, Penny…

_En ese instante una patrulla de policía llegó al lugar con la sirena encendida, despertando a los pocos (por no decir nulos) vecinos que aún dormían pese a la explosión del misil contra el edificio. La siguió de cerca lo que parecía un vehículo militar, desde el cual descendieron un par de soldados, aunque sin armas._

Penny.-¿Qué está pasando?-_se aferró a su madre, temblando levemente.-_

Mamá de Penny.-Creo…creo que va a ser un ataque, cariño. Uno terrorista.-_suspiró. Al principio se había negado a la idea, pero al divisar a los militares ya en el área, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.-_

Penny.-Ven, mamá…-_le tomó la mano a la mujer, levantándola-_No sé por qué…pero…tengo un presentimiento…es…-_la miró, preocupada-_¿Aún eres amiga de aquel pescador del puerto?...

Mamá de Penny.-Yo…claro hija…¿por…qué?..-_la interrogó con la mirada, mas su hija sólo sonrió. No fue hasta que los militares empezaron a cercar el área, que respondió al fin.-_

Penny.-Vamos a hacerle una visita…-_y, sonriendo, se desvaneció entre la nube de humo, corriendo en dirección al puerto.-_

Y mientras tanto el caos empezaba a ser muy lentamente puesto bajo control en la ciudad, bastante lejos de esta proseguía una fiera lucha por el destino del mundo, aquel mundo que puesto en juego, dependía únicamente de un pequeño grupo de animales. Pequeño, pero decidido a triunfar.

Bolt.-_gruñó, sintiendo más que preocupación un gran enfado hacia aquel monstruo que se encontraba de pie junto al panel de control, a través del cual había iniciado la ofensiva nuclear. Se incorporó tan rápido como le fue posible por el cansancio y la lluvia, que dificultaba aún más la pelea al mantener resbaloso el piso metálico sobre el cual estaban. Quería decirle algo al ser que tenía enfrente, mas no podía, simplemente había comenzado a temblar de ira, sin un plan en mente, sin embargo…-_

_Un trueno resonó a la distancia._

_No supo ni siquiera cuándo se le ocurrió, simplemente algo se activó en su mente, y alzó la mirada ignorando la molestia que le ocasionaba la fuerte lluvia sobre el rostro. Tomó aire, y se echó adelante de un paso._

Bolt.-Strider, detente…yo…yo te desafío a un duelo…-_su voz consiguió sonar firme, pero incluso el mismo Bolt sintió un potente escalofrío recorrerle cuando Strider se volteó a él.-_Sólo tú y yo…déjalos a ellos fuera de esto.

Mittens.-¡Bolty, no, te matará!-_iba a correr hacia ambos cuando fue detenida por Luna, quien sólo hizo una negativa con la cabeza.-_

Chris.-¡Déjanos ayudarte, Bolt, solo no podrás!

Strider.-_siniestramente pareció sonreír, saltando hasta una plataforma situada sobre el panel, donde presionó un par de botones. Inmediatamente sintió el pastor el agua bajo sus patas comenzar a fluir en otra dirección, derramándose por una abertura del piso…este, literalmente, se estaba separando en varias piezas, por entre las cuales el agua iba cayendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Antes de que sus amigos pudieran alcanzarle, la plataforma sobre la que estaban él y Strider se elevó varios metros, quedando sus compañeros muy por debajo, sobre otra.-_

Bolt.-¿Q-Qué?...¿qué está sucediendo?-_su voz temblaba. Retrocedió hasta llegar a la orilla de la plataforma, mas no le era posible bajar: estarían por lo menos a siete metros de altura de la última plataforma.-_¿Ya..ya lo sabías?

Strider.-Los inferiores son tan predecibles…siempre supe que lo harías.-_se acercó lentamente, amenazante.-_

Bolt.-Bien…¡entonces iré con todo!-_rugió y se lanzó contra Strider, preparándose para embestirlo. El monstruoso Husky simplemente dio un salto, pateando la cabeza de su atacante con brutalidad, haciendo que se diera un cabezazo contra el piso. Strider había saltado y dado el golpe en menos de un segundo, sin exageración alguna.-_Agh…eso…con eso no será suficiente…no voy a caer tan fácil…

Strider.-¿Realmente crees representar una dificultad a la hora de luchar?...Además de inferior…tienes mucho ego.-_se cruzó de patas, aunque no sonreía. A diferencia de Feuer, no parecía ser burlón.-_Sigo bastante decepcionado con lo que has hecho hasta el momento…

Bolt.-¡Te acabaré, y todos tus planes se irán abajo!-_exclamó con un tono que esperaba, intimidase a su enemigo. Este ni siquiera se inmutó, por lo que Bolt arremetió una vez más contra él, yéndole esta vez aún peor que la anterior, pues ahora Strider simplemente puso una pata al frente, impactándose el pastor contra esta con dureza al no alcanzar a frenar.-_

Strider.-…Aunque quizás fue mi error pensar que serías útil.-_"apareció" frente a él, esquivando un puñetazo y una mordida con magistral velocidad y facilidad. Sujetó luego del cuello a Bolt y comenzó a presionarlo, cuando súbitamente tuvo una idea. Aquel perro claramente era dependiente total de sus emociones, por lo que de pronto recordó la regla básica de todo inferior: "Trabajar bajo emociones". Él podía hacer que Bolt demostrara sus verdaderas habilidades, vaya que podía…sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.-_No he experimentado con cachorros jamás…Scott tiene ADN canino y felino…creo que será un buen sujeto de pruebas, una vez haya acabado contigo.-_Strider no actuaba burlonamente, sino que en verdad quería ver de lo que era capaz el can. La respuesta fue inmediata.-_

Bolt.-_abrió los ojos, los que había cerrado por el dolor. Mordió la pata de Strider, y consiguió liberarse al mover su cuerpo espasmódicamente, con brusquedad.-_¡No tocarás a mi hijo!-_chilló lanzándose a la carga con el puñetazo más fuerte que se sentía capaz de dar, el que no impactó en ningún blanco, al esquivarlo Strider. No le fue a este difícil evitar el golpe, pero se notaba a simple vista, que había sido más rápido e iba cargado con más fuerza de la que había visto a Bolt usar antes.-_

Strider.-Lo veremos.-_giró la cabeza en dirección a una vieja grúa que se mantenía aún operable, antaño usada para el transporte de misiles, o incluso para dejar botes y demás vehículos en el mar, cuando decidió algo.-_Hora de hacer esta pelea más interesante…-_apareció frente a Bolt, y sujetándolo nuevamente del cuello dio un leve salto atrás, tomando impulso para luego mover su pata en un ángulo hacia arriba, soltando al pastor justo cuando esta alcanzó su punto más alto.-_

Bolt.-¡Ahhh!-_gritó al verse suspendido en el aire, elevándose más a cada segundo, ensordecido por los fuertes relámpagos que tronaban.-_¡MITTENS!-_para su sorpresa, al salir de la plataforma en que se encontraba, divisó a sus amigos reunidos junto a un tipo de caseta, gritándose unos a otros. No podía oírles, pero por su expresión estaba claro que usaban un tono bastante alto para hablarse.-_Voy a morir…-_murmuró con un quejido, cuando se golpeó duramente el costado con algo metálico (lo supo por el sonido que produjo tras el golpe), sosteniéndose con el hocico de un saliente metálico, temblando.-_¡Cielos!-_con gran esfuerzo lanzó sus patas hacia adelante, las que a tientas consiguieron dar con la base del lugar donde estaba, trepando. El aire estaba más pesado en ese sitio, debido a la enorme altitud que tenía…pues se encontraba sobre una grúa, parado cerca del borde donde estaba colgado el gancho metálico. El vértigo no tardó en hacerse presente.-_Rayos…no me conviene estar aquí…-_musitó con cansancio.-_

Strider.-_mientras, él ágilmente había trepado por la grúa, usando los soportes entrecruzados que conformaban su estructura. Al llegar a uno, lo "pateaba", impulsándose hacia arriba y en diagonal, alcanzando otro, y otro. En cuatro segundos ya se hallaba junto a Bolt, quien aún sabiendo su desventaja, se mantenía firme al verlo.-_¿No te parece que ya es hora de terminar, Bolt?...

Bolt.-Voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento…y lo sabes bien…-_separó un poco sus patas traseras para ganar estabilidad.-_

Strider.-Es una lástima el hecho de que ese último aliento lo exhalarás en cosa de segundos.-_dio un fortísimo paso al frente, empleando tanta potencia en esta que la grúa entera se estremeció. El pastor por poco perdió pie, pero consiguió estabilizarse una vez más y mantenerse erguido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. La lluvia ahora lo azotaba incesante, y por la altura a la que estaban, también se había vuelto más pesada.-_

Bolt.-Se acabó…¡iré a por todas!-_exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño al punto en el que casi no podía ver, y se lanzó hacia adelante, a enfrentar al enorme monstruo que frente a él se hallaba. Un relámpago cubrió el cielo mientras aún iba en el aire, no sólo ladrando, rugiendo. Iba a destruir a Strider y a frenar sus planes, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera.-_

Mittens P.O.V.

Mittens.-¡Dios, ¿ven algo?!-_salté de un lado a otro, forzando la vista para ver si así conseguía divisar a Bolt, a quien sólo vimos desaparecer en el aire, con Strider siguiéndolo. ¿Estaría…?...No, no lo estaba, definitivamente no, pues aún podía oír un par de ladridos a gran altitud…Bolt tenía que estar bien…pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más?-_No podemos dejarlo solo allá arriba…

Chris.-Concuerdo en eso…-_tosió un poco, cansado.-_Pero no podremos subir…antes de que lo hagamos Bolt estará muerto…

Luna.-¡No digas eso, Chris!-_le dio un leve golpe en la sien, suspirando.-_Yo creo que lo logrará…

Bobby.-No, no sin ayuda.-_frunció el ceño, mas no alcanzó a proseguir su oración, pues Jean pasó a su lado como un rayo, empujándolo con poca fuerza.-_Woah, ¿a dónde vas?

Jean.-Hay cerca de este lugar un par de herramientas…si vamos a echarle a Bolt una pata, tendrá que ser con algo que pueda herir a Strider-_su tono de voz se mantenía suave como de costumbre, aunque ahora se notaba que estaba seria.-_

Rhino.-¿Y qué puede herirlo?-_bufó, agotado llegando junto a nosotros. A su lado llegó Michelle, apoyándose en él. Se le veía agitada, pero no tanto como Rhino, quien de un momento a otro comenzó a jadear.-_

Michelle.-¿Piensas golpearlo así simplemente? No va a funcionar, está claro que los golpes no le hacen daño…

Mittens.-_al oír el comentario de la hámster, sentí un espontáneo impulso de golpearle. Quizás tenía razón, pero ser pesimista no nos ayudaba en nada, y Jean al menos algo estaba intentando hacer.-_No he oído una mejor idea de tu parte, Michelle…

Bobby.-Ya, no se pongan a pelear, no es el momento…con quien tienen que pelear es con él.-_molesto, indicó con el hocico hacia arriba, donde pude ver algo blanco saliendo despedido con fuerza, azotándose contra la estructura metálica.-_Rayos, lo está haciendo trizas…

Luna.-Lo que no entiendo es: si odia tanto a Bolt, ¿por qué no lo ha matado aún?-_se miró las patas, levantando una ceja.-_

Chris.-Quizá simplemente no le odia, nunca lo he oído decirlo…sin embargo…tampoco lo entiendo, si él puede arruinar sus planes, ¿por qué no acabar con él de una vez? No tiene sentido…-_golpeó el suelo con una pata, gruñendo.-_

Jean.-_sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se había subido sobre una especie de caja metálica, de la cual estaba tirando fuera un montón de cables y pequeñas piezas de metal, las que me recordaron a los legos con los que jugaba Scott…mi pequeñito…-_Strider no es tonto, si no lo ha matado sólo puede ser por dos razones: Una-_comenzó a contar con sus dedos-_Simplemente quiere jugar con él, lo que no es de su estilo, o Dos: Dándole una paliza para así intimidarnos, y renunciar a nuestros intentos por pararlo.

Rhino.-_frunció el ceño, suspirando mientras un grito de Bolt llenaba todo el ambiente. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de impotencia.-_Lo está matando, gata…lo está matando y nosotros aquí abajo sin hacer nada…

Chris.-Por ahora, Rhino, por ahora.-_corrió junto a Jean, examinando a la rápida varias piezas de metal.-_Esto es filoso, podría cortarlo quizá.

Bobby.-Recuerda que él tiene la misma capacidad que tú, Chris, no podrás dañarlo y que se quede así…a menos que sea algo tan potente que acabe con él por completo, sin dejar ni un trocito.

Mittens.-¿Quizá con un explosivo fuerte?-_sugerí tan pronto como se vino a la mente, mordiéndome el labio superior con la mirada baja, al oír un nuevo grito de dolor de Bolt, el que sonó más como un aullido esta vez.-_

Michelle.-Oh, ¿hola? Seguimos aquí…así que, a menos que quieras que todos muramos con una explosión gigante, esa idea no sirve.-_cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.-_

Mittens.-"_Cielos, cómo la odio"-me dije a mí misma con desdén.-_¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Chris.-Es rápido en tierra porque ahí sus patas le ayudan, pero si pudiéramos atacarlo mientras está en el aire…podríamos acabarlo…-_hizo sonar los dedos de su pata, sonriente.-_Eso es…si logramos que Strider se quede sobre esa grúa por un rato más, podremos volarla con él encima…¡Jean!-_el grito que dio hizo que la loba se sobresaltara, mirándolo con expresión de incredulidad. Jean estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, por lo que el grito le extrañó tanto como a nosotros.-_¿Esa grúa sólo tiene un garfio?

Jean.-Ahora que lo preguntas…creo que también tiene un imán, para subir búnkers…¿qué tienes en men-_tal como él, sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con emoción.-_Cielos, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Si usáramos ese imán, podríamos subir hasta allá un búnker lleno de explosivos, o quizá metales filosos…

Bobby.-¿Por qué no ambas?-_preguntó astutamente, mientras tomaba un rollo de cables, sonriente.-_Vamos a volar a este "superior" más allá del cielo.

Rhino.-Tienes mi apoyo en eso, chico-_se acostó boca arriba, suspirando muy cansado.-_

Luna.-Entonces hay que ponerse en marcha ahora mismo, ¿qué esperamos?-_le dio un codazo a Bobby, corriendo en dirección hacia el panel de control.-_

Mittens P.O.V.

Chris.-Mittens, ¿estás lista para esto?-_me miró profundamente, al parecer sin saber qué esperar como respuesta.-_

Mittens.-_miré hacia arriba, viendo a Bolt golpearse contra la grúa con fuerza, arrastrándose por la superficie de esta. Casi podía sentir mi cuerpo adolorido, como si fuera el de él.-_Chris…lo dejo en tus patas…has lo que tengas que hacer.-_asentí con la cabeza ante la mirada de perplejidad de él.-_

Chris.-Distráelo…te juro que lo acabaremos.-_murmuró girándose, corriendo a la distancia junto a los demás. Sólo una pequeña patita se posó sobre mi costado. Era Rhino.-_

Rhino.-Voy contigo, gata.-_me miró seriamente, cosa muy poco habitual en él.-_

Mittens.-Rhino, no puedo dejarte subir…sabes…sabes que aunque lo intentes, y…bueno, te aseguro que tanto Bolt como yo valoraríamos mucho los esfuerzos que hicieras, pero no podrás herir a Strider…-_expliqué en un tono suave y amable.-_

Rhino.-Quizás, Mittens, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes se enfrenten solos a él, si pudiera ayudar-

Mittens.-Rhino…puedes ayudarnos, echándole una pata a los chicos.-_puse un dedo sobre su hombro.-_Has todo lo que te sea posible para contribuir, pues…necesitamos algo que nos ayude a combatirlo. ¿Puedes prometerme que te quedarás?...-_lo miré a los ojos.-_

Rhino.-Pero…pero yo…

Mittens.-Piensa en Michelle, Rhino…-_suspiré.-_

Rhino.-Amo a Michelle, pero sé que ella entenderá si voy con Bolt, él es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero…siempre lo ha sido, y no puedo dejar que le estén ganando, no sin que antes me hayan derrotado a mí también.-_frunció el ceño con decisión.-_

Mittens.-Rhino…si vas allá arriba, puedes tropezar…o puede matarte él de un solo pisotón…por favor, piensa en Bolt…¿cómo se sentiría él si te viera morir?

Rhino.-_alzó una pata, abriendo la boca. Ningún sonido salió de esta. Tras dos segundos de permanecer inmóvil, bajó la mirada, suspirando.-_En eso…en eso sí tienes razón…Mittens…pero…prométeme que lo cuidarás hasta que pueda subir, ¿sí?-_tomó mi pata.-_Terminaré lo antes posible y luego iré con ustedes…lo juro.

Mittens.-_le sonreí, y, por raro que pareciera, lo puse contra mi pecho, abrazándolo.-_Está bien, roedor…yo…t-te quiero…

Rhino.-Y yo a ti, Mittens…-_sonrió, secándose un par de lágrimas._-B-Bueno,…¿qué esperas? ¡Ve a salvar al súper perro!-_dio un salto, acentuando su exclamación.-_

Mittens.-_asentí con la cabeza, sonriente.-_Sí, señor.-_hice un gesto como el de los militares, poniendo mi pata sobre mi frente, para luego dirigirme a toda velocidad hacia la grúa. El tiempo se estaba agotando.-_

Bolt P.O.V.

_Nuevamente suspendido en el aire, grité extendiendo mis patas hacia adelante para frenar en algo la fuerza del impacto. Mi estrategia no resultó, y en lugar de eso sólo sentí un profundo dolor en la pata derecha, el que pronto fue dirigido a mi cabeza al estrellarse esta contra el metal húmedo de la grúa. Sin poder evitarlo, rocé con mis dedos mi oreja, viendo horrorizado cómo esta estaba manchado de sangre._

Strider.-Es una pérdida lamentable. Tenías cierto potencial. Al menos para resistir el daño.-_apareció frente a mí, haciéndome tropezar cayendo hacia atrás.-_

Bolt.-Eres…un maldito…matando gente inocente…¡¿qué podrías ganar?!-_chillé enfurecido, mas Strider permanecía impasible.-_

Strider.-Destruir de una vez por todas a esa raza inferior que contamina el mundo…demostrarles que no son ni los mejores ni los más evolucionados.-_su tono de voz seguía muy grave, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.-_El daño que han causado ya fue suficiente, es hora de pararlo para siempre.-_dio un fuerte paso adelante, haciendo temblar toda la estructura.-_

Bolt.-No vas a poder…no mientras vivamos…y aunque logres destruir a todos los humanos y gobernar el planeta…-_alcé la mirada, con un ojo ya totalmente cerrado.-_Siempre estaremos nosotros, siempre iremos tras de ti, y siempre…SIEMPRE, tendrás seres que lucharán por lo justo y que no descansarán hasta acabar contigo.-_murmuré estabilizándome a duras penas.-_Nunca te vamos a dejar en paz…

Strider.-Cuento con ello, y la verdad no me interesa.-_apareció frente a mí nuevamente, dándome un fuerte puñetazo lanzándome nuevamente entre los soportes de la grúa, sosteniéndome sólo con mis patas delanteras y mi hocico. El resto de mi cuerpo estaba suspendido en el abismo.-_

Bolt.-"_Dios, si...si me suelto…me haré puré allá abajo…n-no puedo permitir que eso pase…no ahora…no habiendo llegado tan lejos…oh…Mittens…si tan sólo pudiera verte de nuevo…"-_¡Maldito!

Strider.-No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo aquí…no contigo.-_se acercó y me miró hacia abajo, y, aunque esperaba que lo hiciera, no sonrió.-_Muere.

X.-¡Poder felino!-_oí un fuerte grito, una voz muy familiar.-_

Bolt.-_alcé las orejas, incrédulo.-_¿Mittens? ¡¿Mittens, eres tú?!

_No hizo falta que me respondiera, pues tan pronto como oí la exclamación, vi aparecer en escena a mi amada gatita negra sobre la grúa. Valerosamente, ella cargó contra Strider, saltando y dándole una tacleada en el lomo tan fuerte que pensé que Mittens caería al abismo. Por suerte no fue así, y aterrizó bien (por ser una gata, evidentemente), pero no consiguió mover a Strider, quien sólo se giró con gesto paciente._

Strider.-Supuse que vendrías…-_se le acercó amenazante, mientras yo me subía nuevamente sobre la viga de la grúa.-_

Bolt.-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-_grité lleno de furia, acercándome a grandes zancadas hacia él. Para mi sorpresa, no se hizo problemas, y me lanzó de vuelta por donde había venido con una patada.-_¡Agh!

Strider.-Aún a pesar de su inferioridad, esperaba cierto desafío de su parte…veo que sólo saben dar decepciones, y más decepciones…

Mittens.-¡Ja! O sea que al menos nos tenías una esperanza, ¿eh?-_sonrió subiendo levemente una ceja, con expresión astuta.-_

Strider.-Expectativa.-_apareció frente a ella, y aunque ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas asestarle zarpazos, sólo parecía estar bailando en el aire, pues él sin ningún esfuerzo esquivaba todos sus ataques.-_Si alguno de ustedes tuviera los sentidos como debiera ser, quizá harían algo más que el ridículo en esta pelea.-_sujetó la pata de Mittens, torciéndola hacia un lado. No fue una técnica con fuerza, pero tuvo la suficiente para hacer que ella se desplomara, gritando, intentando alejarse. Por un segundo mi mente se despejó, y recordé que era lo que Chris llamaba "Aikido".-_

Bolt.-¡Strider!-_fruncí el ceño, balanceando mi cuerpo de atrás a adelante aún sujeto de la viga. Cuando me vi con el suficiente impulso, me solté, saliendo en diagonal hacia Strider. Claramente fui más rápido de lo que él mismo esperaba, pues, gritando, extendí una de mis patas traseras descargando toda mi fuerza y mi impulso en esta. Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, cuando sentí mi pata contra el rostro de Strider. Había atinado el golpe.-_¡Toma eso!

Mittens.-_tras mi golpe, Strider la soltó, y ella trepó por su lomo con gran rapidez, dándole un fuerte y profundo arañazo en el cuello, empujándolo luego hacia mí, aunque el Husky sólo dio un paso y luego se detuvo.-_

Strider.-…Así que eso es todo. No sé por qué pensé que serían capaces de sorprenderme.-_dijo en voz alta, girando su cabeza hacia mí. Antes de que pudiese levantar las patas para ponerme en guardia, me dio un fortísimo puñetazo, desgarrando parte de mi pómulo. Caí como un saco contra el metálico suelo húmedo, rebotando levemente incluso con un desagradable gusto a sangre en la boca. Apenas levanté la cabeza, lo vi sujetando a Mittens en alto, aunque sin hacerle daño.-_Ya me he cansado de ustedes…quizás…la muerte de ella te enseñe a aceptar las proposiciones cuando te son tan favorables...-_desde donde yo estaba, podía observar perfectamente cómo la estaba asfixiando.-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens, no!-_escupí un poco de sangre, viendo esta caer al abismo con enorme lentitud.-_

Mittens.-¡B-Bolty!-_gritó cerrando los ojos, forcejeando inútilmente contra Strider.-_

Bolt.-_me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que hice que sangrara aún más. Fruncí el ceño gruñendo, iracundo, más que nunca en mi vida…estaba totalmente furioso. Miré con unos ojos desorbitados a Strider, y arqueando el lomo cargué contra él. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Y cuando dio su patada, me hice a un lado esquivándola. Ya no iba a caer en su juego.-_¡Cómete esto!-_rugí como nunca creí que podría hacerlo, propinándole al sorprendido Husky el puñetazo más potente de mi vida. Sentí los huesos de mi pata crujir contra su rostro, duro como una roca…pero quizá no tan resistente. Soltó a Mittens y desvió la cabeza por la enorme fuerza de mi golpe, saliendo sus anteojos volando lejos, precipitándose por uno de los soportes de la viga.-_Grrr…-_tomé a Mittens entre mis patas apenas la soltó, dando unos saltos atrás.-_Amor, ¿estás bien?

Mittens.-S-Sí, Bolt…lo estoy…-_murmuró aterrada. Mi mirada en ese momento tuvo que haberse visto como la de una bestia, pues ella me escrutaba con unos ojos pequeños, con un gesto vacilante.-_Bolty…

Bolt.-Shht, tranquila, no estoy enfadado contigo.-_dije con voz áspera, pero lo más suave que pude para calmarla. Con suerte, lo logré._-

Mittens.-¿Acaso… le habrá dolido?-_preguntó poniéndose a mi lado, mientras Strider, que se había encogido, volvía a alzarse, dándonos la espalda. Cuando se irguió por completo, un gran trueno atravesó el cielo, girándose él lentamente. Para ese entonces, no sabría decir si Mittens tenía más miedo que yo…pero podría apostar estando casi seguro, a que yo me sentí aún más asustado que ella.-_

Strider.-_me miró penetrantemente, con unos horribles ojos rojos iguales a los de un monstruo, como los que salían en las películas que veía Rhino. Por primera vez los veía, pero jamás imaginé que serían tan horriblemente atemorizantes…tanto Mittens como yo dimos un paso atrás..-_Insolente...-_lentamente frunció el ceño, comenzando a acercarse…_

Chris P.O.V.

_Corríamos a toda velocidad, cuidando de no resbalarnos por el piso húmedo. Pero era difícil. ¿Hacia dónde íbamos? Ninguno de nosotros sabía, aunque desde el sector en el que nos separamos de Mittens sólo había un camino que podíamos seguir, por lo que nos aventuramos a adentrarnos por una larga plataforma de metal que conducía hacia lo que, sin duda, era un búnker…o algo así._

Luna.-_tan pronto como llegamos junto al búnker, hizo un quiebre a a la derecha, aproximándose a un contenedor destapado. Se irguió sobre las patas traseras apoyando las delanteras en la pared de este, en un intento por ver. No lo consiguió pues el contenedor era bastante alto.-_Bueno, ¿y ahora?

Chris.-Ahora…buscamos algo que nos ayude a detenerlo.-_me acerqué al bunker dando saltos, llegando Bobby a mi lado. En el interior de este, similar a un almacén, había varios sacos amarrados con cuerdas transparentes.-_Quizá deberíamos revisar esto, podría haber-

Jean.-_antes de que me diese cuenta, había saltado dentro, y de una tacleada echó abajo las bolsas, las que se rompieron liberándose su contenido. Eran muchas piezas claramente de metal, unidas entre sí, además de cables, y un rollo enorme de alambre muy grueso. También habían unos círculos metálicos de muy gran tamaño, tan pesados que no los podíamos levantar ni siquiera entre varios.-_¿Para qué será esto?...

Rhino.-Quizá sea para mantener unidas las bolsas.-_dijo serenamente, con Michelle a su lado. Ella le dio una mirada de desaprobación, acompañada de una negativa con la cabeza.-_

Michelle.-Si son tan grandes…sólo pueden servir para una cosa.-_al mismo tiempo, todos nos giramos hacia la grúa, mientras estallaba un ensordecedor relámpago en el cielo.-_

Bobby.-Deben ser repuestos de la grúa…¿entonces eso es?_-me miró ladeando la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.-_

Chris.-Sí, Bobby, estoy convencido de que es un imán.-_murmuré desviando la mirada a Jean.-_¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?

Jean.-No lo sé…si tuviéramos un misil podríamos atraerlo con el imán, pero…Strider ya debió cargarlos todos…

Bobby.-¿Y no podemos simplemente destruir el silo?

Michelle.-No, cachorro, a menos que quieras que muramos.-_tosió, pegándose al costado de Rhino.-_

Chris.-_suspiré, bajando la cabeza.-_No nos sirve, tenemos que buscar otra cosa…Luna, ¿tú qué crees?...¿Luna?-_miré alrededor.-_

Luna.-¡Hey chicos, deleiten sus ojos con esto!-_exclamó en tono solemne, empujando una caja que se hallaba sobre el contenedor. De algún modo había logrado subir.-_

Chris.-¡Cuidado!-_empujé a Jean para que la caja no la golpeara. Al caer esta, se abrió, desparramándose en el suelo una gran cantidad de herramientas, clavos, encendedores, más cables, un martillo, adhesivo líquido, e incluso una sierra circular con un cable muy largo.-_Wow…creo que tengo una idea de qué podemos hacer.-_sonreí.-_Pero todos tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto, ¿okey?-_puse mi pata al frente.-_

Bobby.-_sin pensarlo, puso su pata sobre la mía.-_Cuentas conmigo siempre, hermano.

Rhino.-_trepó por sobre uno de los hombros de Bobby, mientras Michelle hacía lo mismo con su otro hombro. Ambos, con dificultad, lograron inclinarse hacia adelante, poniendo sus patitas con la mía.-_

Jean.-_ella me miró profundamente a los ojos, haciéndome recordar los primeros días que estuve con ella. Tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan cálida y dulce…y ahora era mía. Mi pareja, mi amada lobita…Jean era sin duda, gran parte de mi vida.-_Estamos juntos.-_suavemente puso su pata junto a las nuestras. Luna hizo lo propio una vez hubo bajado del contenedor.-_

Chris.-Bien, pongámonos a trabajar.-_sonreí.-_Strider podrá ser resistente, pero veamos si puede sobrevivir a una lluvia de herramientas filosas…

Rhino P.O.V.

Rhino.-_caminaba con el ceño fruncido, con Michelle a mi lado.-_¿Por qué no me dejan ayudarlos?

Michelle.-Porque somos muy pequeños, lindo, no podíamos ayudar en mucho.-_se sentó a mi lado, tomando un pequeño trozo de cartón que estaba en el suelo para intentar cubrirse de la lluvia.-_

Rhino.-Sí, pero ellos nunca confían en mí…el tamaño nunca ha sido importante, lo que importa es lo que tenemos adentro. Y yo tengo dentro a un gran héroe dispuesto a hacerlo todo por quienes ama, dispuesto a volar hacia el ocaso luego de un arduo día de combatir el crimen…-_tomé aire.-_Luego de salvar a cientos de niños y que me digan "lo hiciste Rhino, tú salvaste el día"…-_suspiré.-_Algún día…

Michelle.-_asintió con la cabeza.-_Ajá…Rhino, quizás deberías dejar la televisión un poco, ya sabes…te hace ver cosas…cosas ilógicas.

Rhino.-Oh, así que tú tampoco crees en mí, ¿verdad?-_me puse en guardia.-_Siempre lo supe, una infiltrada de Cálico junto a-

Michelle.-Cielo, sabes que…no es agradable que juegues con eso cuando en verdad pasó…-_se rascó la cabeza, suspirando con la mirada baja.-_

Rhino.-¿Eh?...¿P-Pero qué dices? Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-_caminé hasta llegar junto a ella, abrazándola.-_

Michelle.-Sí Rhino, como yo te amo a ti, pero…aún me pesa el hecho de que al principio haya tenido que traicionarlos. No deja mi conciencia tranquila.-_apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.-_

Rhino.-_miré al piso, pensando en qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. "Rayos…si viera más películas románticas y menos de acción supongo que no me sería tan difícil"-pensé.-_Michelle…no importa lo malo que hayas hecho antes. Es lo genial de amar, ¿no? Que cuando amamos, amamos al otro tal como es, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, sus aficiones, sus rarezas…su color de pelo, o el de sus ojos, o sus malas costumbres…-_me puse a pensar.-_O su odio por cosas ilógicas, o que te controle, o que te haya traicionado, o-

Michelle.-¡Bien, bien, ya para!-_bufó.-_Ya entendí el punto…gracias, supongo…

Rhino.-De nada…-_sonreí ampliamente. Le había subido el ánimo, ¿eh?-_Deberíamos ir con los chicos, quizá necesiten a alguien que conecte los cables más pequeños…o algo así. ¿Qué dices, amor?-_tomé su pata, ayudándola a levantarse.-_

Michelle.-Opino que es buena idea…si insistimos más seguro que nos dan algo que hacer.-_más, al levantarse, noté que pasaba a llevar una pequeña correa. Esta colgaba desde la baranda de la plataforma…pero hacia abajo. "¿Qué puede estar sujetando esa correa?.."-me pregunté vivamente extrañado. Me aproximé a la orilla de la baranda, viendo que, oculta bajo una manta negra, se hallaba una segunda plataforma, ésta más pequeña y cercana al nivel del mar.-_¿Qué miras tanto, Rhino? Tenemos-

Rhino.-Dame un segundo…-_murmuré, trepando por la baranda, sujetando la correa, nervioso por la altitud.-_

Michelle.-¡Rhino! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baja de ahí, si caes al mar seguro te das contra una roca y-

Rhino.-¡Hey, calma!-_vociferé temblando.-_Me pones nervioso…s-sólo voy a bajar a ver qué hay ahí, y volveré, ¿sí? Cuando lo haga iremos con los demás…

Michelle.-_se cruzó de patas.-_No Rhino, no te voy a dejar ir solo. Vamos a buscar a Chris.

Rhino.-No va a querer venir, seguro va a estar ocupado-

Michelle.-Rhino, es una ORDEN.-_me miró seriamente.-_

Rhino.-…Pero si sólo voy a-

Michelle.-Cinco…cuatro…

Rhino.-_sonreí.-_Ay, por favor, no creerás en serio que eso de contar me asustará, ¿o sí?-_mas su rostro seguía igual.-_

Michelle.-Tres…DOS…

Rhino.-Amor, yo…-_murmuré entrecortadamente.-_

Michelle.-UNO…

Rhino.-¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy!-_corrí de vuelta con ella, trepando por la correa con rapidez. Suspiré una vez había vuelto.-_

Michelle.-Ese es el Rhino que amo, tierno y obediente.-_me abrazó besándome profundamente, caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.-_

Rhino.-Sí…pero que conste que volví porque me dio frío, ¿eh? Brr…-_simulé temblar.-_

Michelle.-_rió suavemente.-_Claro, como digas, mi amor.

_Tardamos no más de dos minutos en volver. Chris y Luna sostenían juntos dos anillos metálicos de más o menos medio metro de largo por uno de alto, en posición vertical. Era de metal, y Bobby lo estaba pegando con una botellita pequeña, seguramente algo similar a adhesivo. Jean armaba con unos cables una conexión y juntaba diversos clavos y encendedores, a los que les amarraba una cinta roja pequeña, de esas que usaban las personas en las "mudanzas" (lo sabíamos porque cuando Chris se mudó, traían las cosas embaladas con esa cinta)._

Rhino.-Todos se ven muy ocupados…¿a quién crees que sería mejor preguntarle?

Michelle.-Bobby me da miedo, Jean no sé, Luna tampoco…mejor Chris.-_se puso detrás de mí, dándome un leve empujoncito.-_

Rhino.-_tropecé, por suerte recuperando el equilibrio antes de caer.-_Estuvo cerca…ejem…chicos…¿chicos?

Chris.-No, Luna, ese eje tiene que estar pegado a este…no, del otro lado.

Luna.-¡Esto no me gusta! ¿No lo puedo pegar yo mejor?

Bobby.-Nop. Eso lo estoy haciendo yo.-_sonrió suavemente.-_

Luna.-Sí, pero, ¿no podemos cambiar?

Jean.-Si quieres yo te cambio, Luna.-_le sonrió con gran calidez.-_

Luna.-No, a mí no me gustan los cables y esas cosas…lo siento…

Chris.-Entonces no puedes hacer otra cosa, Luna, disculpa.-_frunció el ceño, claramente intentando no perder la paciencia. Por su expresión, adiviné que no le era fácil.-_

Rhino.-Chris…_-me aproximé a él y toqué su pata trasera con un dedo.-_Chris.

Chris.-Ahora no, Rhino, ¿por qué no le ayudas a Jean con esas cintas? Son muy pequeñas, y-

Rhino.-Es que es algo importante…necesito que vengas.-_lo miré tan serio como pude, lo que lo extrañó notoriamente.-_

Chris.-…Pero es que aquí-

Michelle.-Te juro que puede ser algo útil, no es una broma, allá atrás…había algo cubierto con unas mantas, algo grande…

Chris.-_levantó las orejas, mirándonos, interrogándonos mentalmente. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio por parte de todos, suspiró, bajando los anillos.-_Está bien…pero por favor, no mientan, ahora estamos muy ocupados…¿okey?

Rhino.-_asentí con la cabeza con gran emoción. Sin decirle nada, salí disparado en dirección al final de la baranda, por el cual trepé como antes, descendiendo por la correa.-_

Chris.-_al llegar junto a la correa, dio un paso atrás y vaciló por un momento, aunque luego de que Michelle le dijo algo que no escuché al oído, pareció decidirse, y bajó usando las divisiones de la baranda.-_Y bien, ¿qué…-_abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que yo.-_¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

_Frente a nosotros, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un…¿avión? Entero. No, no era un avión…era como una nave. A los costados de esta se encontraban varias cajas, todas vacías sin embargo. El vehículo, por otro lado, parecía estar en buenas condiciones, o al menos desde el exterior así se veía. En el piso había, dispersas, varias herramientas manchadas con grasa._

Chris.-Así que las partes con imanes eran repuestos para la grúa, y estas de aquí las estaban usando para reparar un avión…la pregunta es…¿para qué?-_me miró ladeando la cabeza.-_¿Para qué necesita una nave militar si tiene un silo desde el cual lanzarlos en este mismo sitio?

Rhino.-No lo sé…es extraño, ¿no?-_en ese instante, oímos claramente proveniente desde el avión, un sonido.-_¿Qué fue eso?...-_retrocedí un poco.-_

Chris.-También lo oí…ven, vamos a ver.-_antes de que pudiera yo decir algo, se adentró en el vehículo por el costado, donde había una puerta abierta.-_Rayos, qué oscuro está aquí…-_murmuró, segundos antes de que yo oyera un sonido metálico bastante fuerte. Chris se había dado un cabezazo contra una pared por no poder ver.-_Ay…¡Rhino, ven, lo encontré!

X.-¡Nhhmghj! ¡Ajnmmh!-_escuchamos de nuevo aquel sonido, esta vez más cerca al habernos aproximado. Corrí dentro con Chris, bastante sorprendido por nuestro hallazgo: una persona. Dentro del avión, había un hombre de unos treinta años, amarrado de pies y manos, con un paño en la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?-_¡Mnggnh, mhnnhh!

Chris.-Shhht, cállate, nos vas a delatar…-_murmuró tanto o más sorprendido que yo. Se giró a verme, estupefacto.-_¿Para qué quiere Strider un humano? Creí que los odiaba, que no había ninguno en la isla…

Rhino.-Ni idea, pero seguro que para nada bueno… Chris, mira, hay algo detrás del avión.-_señalé con una pata algo brillante y de gran tamaño que estaba sujeto al vehículo, pero por fuera.-_¿Qué será?

Chris.-Es mejor que vayamos a ver…-_salió del avión rápidamente, conmigo pegado detrás de él. Ambos avanzamos un momento hasta toparnos con una nueva sorpresa: Lo que estaba sujeto al avión era una especie de mini-bodega, llena de cajas y unas extrañas esferas grises, claramente de metal. Estas tenían unas divisiones y algunas partes sobresalientes, como desniveles, además de un pequeño círculo al medio, el que era de diferente color según cada una.-_¿Y esto es...?-_se acercó tomando una de las esferas.-_No es pesada…-_el extraño objeto era de más o menos la cuarta parte del tamaño de Chris.-_¿Para qué será esto?

Rhino.-Ni idea…-_sonriente, comencé a andar en círculos dentro de aquella mini-bodega, cuando de súbito me pareció notar, entre las cajas, algo que…bueno, si era lo que creía que era, podía garantizarnos la victoria.-_Vaya…¿sabes, Chris? Quizá ni siquiera teníamos que esforzarnos tanto para ganar….

Chris.-_se giró a mí, aún con una esfera entre las patas.-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rhino.-_sonriente, señalé con la pata, por lo que Chris se quedó con la boca abierta.-_

_Dentro de la caja que había encontrado, se encontraban, y no pocos, misiles militares. Seguramente de largo alcance. Sonreí haciendo una mueca._

Chris.-Misiles…rayos, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué Strider tiene todo esto aquí?-_se preguntó en voz alta, confundido.-_

Rhino.-No lo sé…pero si me preguntas…-_miré unas cuerdas quemadas, otras rotas, y unas cuantas menos en buen estado.-_Creo que es hora de enviar al superior por los cielos…

Bolt P.O.V.

_Grité con fuerza cuando Strider me pateó en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que él esquivaba un ataque de Mittens._

Bolt.-_rodé un metro más o menos por sobre la grúa, furioso.-_Mo-Monstruo…

Strider.-_esquivó un zarpazo de Mittens, sujetando su pata y haciéndole una llave, lanzándola con su propia fuerza a mi lado.-_La esperanza es una cosa tan ridícula cuando luchas contra tu destino…

Mittens.-¿Destino? Je…-_se levantó, adolorida.-_Tú no sabes nada del destino…sólo eres un loco que quiere destruir inocentes…¡vidas!-_exclamó tambaleándose brevemente.-_

Bolt.-Así es…y aunque lo intentes por años, jamás te dejaremos ganar. No sin una pelea hasta que un bando haya caído.-_lo miré frunciendo el ceño, aunque aún intimidado por su horrenda mirada.-_

Strider.-No lo entienden…el destino de todo inferior es ser destruido, no son más que un desperdicio…

Mittens.-¡Desperdicio! ¡No lo creo, amigo! ¡Veremos quién lo es, pues!-_se abalanzó contra él, aunque Strider sólo saltó, dejándola pasar de largo.-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens! ¡Mittens, recoge tu pata!-_chillé alarmado cuando vi a Mittens lanzar sus patas hacia adelante, aún en posición de ataque. Ella profirió un grito.-_¡AMOR, NO!

Mittens.-_cerró los ojos, consiguiendo recuperar el equilibrio al último segundo antes de caer a la grúa. Una de sus patas sin embargo, la derecha delantera, quedó atascada entre las vigas por el impulso, torciéndose con fuerza cuando finalmente se detuvo, quedando como único freno su pata, la que había hecho de palanca entre los metales.-_¡Ah!.. ¡D-Duele, duele mucho!-_gritó acurrucándose, sobando su pata torcida. La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante sobre ella, limpiando la sangre que comenzaba a brotar.-_B-Bolty…

Bolt.-¡Grr, maldito, me las vas a pagar!-_chillé corriendo hacia Strider, quien en todo momento se mantenía de pie sobre las patas traseras. Cegado por la ira, sólo corrí directo hacia él, listo para darle una mordida en el cuello.-_

Strider.-Ustedes los inferiores y sus emociones.-_alzó su pata, sosteniendo mi cuello en el preciso instante en que estaba ya saltando. Me levantó un poco y luego me soltó, pero antes de que mis patas traseras consiguieran llegar al suelo, me golpeó con una fuerza brutal en el pecho, con un potente crujido.-_

Bolt.-_con la mirada perdida y las sienes que ya me estallaban, escupí un chorro de sangre, sintiendo claramente los huesos de mi cuerpo retumbar tras el golpe. No me di cuenta cuando caí al piso, simplemente…no lo sentí. Sabía que si me quedaba en el piso tirado, iba a desmayarme, y quizá a morir. Con fuerzas que surgieron de no sé dónde, comencé a levantarme, aún mareado y sumamente adolorido.-_Agh…M-Mittens…

Strider.-_se cruzó de patas, acercándose con lentitud.-_Se recuperará.

Bolt.-_miré con gran odio al husky, intentando mantenerme en pie…pero me era muy difícil.-_…Eres…eres un…monstruo…

Strider.-Soy un superior…ustedes los inferiores son sólo un estorbo.-_seguía acercándose.-_No soy alguien que saque cosas en cara…pero piénsalo, Bolt, tú tuviste la decisión de unirte a mí y formar parte de un nuevo mundo. En cambio preferiste seguir en el bando equivocado, con los humanos…y por lo tanto…morirás como uno de ellos.-_levantó la pata trasera, posicionándola sobre mi pecho.-_Matarte haciéndote sufrir no servirá de nada…así que sólo lo haré rápidamente.

Bolt.-_suspiré, entrecerrando los ojos. Puso su pata sobre mi pecho y me empujó hacia atrás, haciéndome quedar boca arriba, agotado.-_N-No…-_intenté girarme, pero no lo conseguía…estaba demasiado malherido.-_

Strider.-_puso su pata sobre mi pecho, cuando de súbito Mittens saltó sobre él, comenzando a arañarle el lomo con fiereza. Strider ni se inmutó.-_

Mittens.-¡Muere, muere, monstruo!-_gritó llorando de ira y dolor por su pata.-_

X.-¡Bueno, bueno, creo que tenemos un show de fuegos artificiales aquí!-_exclamó una potentísima voz, la que definitivamente me sonó familiar…y mucho. Abrí los ojos, rodando a un costado.-_

Strider.-_se quitó a Mittens de encima con un movimiento, mirando hacia abajo, de donde provenía la voz. Tanto Mittens como yo hicimos lo mismo.-_

Luna.-_sostenía frente a ella Bobby, un altavoz, el que estaba conectado a un montón de cables.-_¡Chicos, agárrense de lo que puedan!

_La advertencia no fue clara sino hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Chris, tranquilamente, procedía a dejar una extraña caja junto a la base de la grúa, tirando de lo que parecía una cuerda._

Mittens.-¿Pero qué?...

Bolt.-¡Mittens, junto a mí!-_pasé por al lado de Strider, abrazando a Mittens, sujetándome con todas mis fuerzas a las vigas del piso. Era obvio ya lo que sucedería.-_

Strider.-¿Realmente creen que funcionará?-_se giró a nosotros, serio.-_

Bolt.-_sonreí.-_Hay que averiguarlo, ¿no?

Luna.-¡AL SUELO!-_oímos su voz, antes del estallido. Esperaba que fuera una explosión devastadora, que causara una enorme bola de fuego…y en cambio sólo sentimos un leve temblor en la estructura.-_

Mittens.-¿Qué…eso es todo?-_preguntó incrédula. Strider no se movía.-_

Bolt.-No…no lo creo, no puede ser…-_tragué saliva.-_

_Iba a soltarme. No tuve el tiempo siquiera para eso. Toda la estructura se agitó fieramente hacia un costado, comenzando a inclinarse. Literalmente, la grúa se estaba yendo abajo._

Bolt._-_¡Oh, santo dios de los perros!-_me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a las vigas, con Mittens bien sujeta entre mi cuerpo y estas.-_¡No te sueltes amor!

_Un nuevo estallido, y esta vez fue suficiente. La base de la grúa colapsó por completo, volando los trozos de metal con las explosiones. El sitio donde estábamos comenzó a ponerse en diagonal con gran rapidez, mientras Strider llegaba de un salto a la parte superior de esta, la que se iba poniendo en posición horizontal._

_Cerré los ojos para no mirar abajo, pero el vértigo era demasiado fuerte. Ya la viga de donde estábamos sujetos Mittens y yo había quedado totalmente vertical, mientras Strider se mantenía de pie sobre la viga como si nada._

Bolt.-A-Aguan…ta…aguanta…-_murmuré tomando aire.-_

Mittens.-Sí…estoy aguantando…Bolt…vamos a caer…

Bolt.-Lo sé, lo sé…tranquila…mira, esto es lo que haremos…cuando la grúa caiga, pensaremos en el recuerdo más feliz que tengamos, ¿sí? Un recuerdo que nos llene de alegría y esperanza…el mejor recuerdo de nuestras vidas…-_la miré a los ojos, asustado, tragando saliva.-_Y…cuando ya estemos viviendo ese momento…nos vamos a soltar.

Mittens.-¿A soltar?...Pero…Bolty…-_me miró incrédula, palideciendo-_

Bolt.-Shht…-_la callé con un suave beso.-_Sólo hazlo, te prometo que estaremos bien. Te lo juro, Mittens.

Mittens.-…¿Por tu vida?-_dejó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, únicamente para no ver abajo.-_

Bolt.-Sí, Mittens…te lo juro por mi vida, que eres tú y Scott…los amo.-_apreté los dientes.-_Los amo…

_Y finalmente, sucedió. Con un chirrido de metal cortándose, partiéndose y retorciéndose bajo la lluvia, la parte superior de la grúa se destrozó sin soportar más ya el peso. Mittens, Strider, yo…suspendidos en el aire, cayendo…cayendo al abismo. A la muerte._

"_Mi recuerdo…mi recuerdo"…_

_Mittens estaba dando a luz. A nuestro hijo, nuestro hermoso hijo Scott. Lo estaba viendo con vida por primera vez._

"Uff…otro…orejón que soportar." Lo primero que me dijo tras nacer nuestro pequeñito…tenía ese momento tan claro en mi memoria, tan nítido…como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese mismo instante una vez más. Estaba tan feliz, tan dichoso…no podía creerlo.

.-¡DESPIERTA BOLT! ¡DESPIERTA, TIENES QUE SALTAR!

Bolt.-N-No quiero…Mittens…no quiero dejarte…

.-¡En serio tienes que hacerlo, lo tenemos planeado!-_exclamó la voz de antes, esta vez más nítida.-_

Bolt.-Mittens…-_abrí los ojos, soltándome, simplemente…dejando mi cuerpo caer. Súbitamente sentí algo haciendo presión contra mi lomo, algo más bien duro. Extrañado, abracé a Mittens con mucha fuerza, mas ella se liberó, extendiendo sus patas hacia atrás de mí.-_¿Qué?..

Mittens.-¡Sujétala!-_gritó aferrándose con ambas a "algo" detrás de mí.-_¡Vamos Bolty, esta no será nuestra última aventura!-_jaló el objeto del cual se sostenía, permitiéndome ver que era una soga gris…parecía resistente…o al menos lo suficiente.-_

Bolt.-…S-Sí…t-tienes razón-_atontado, me giré y sujeté la soga, sin tener claro qué iba a pasar. Tan pronto como estuvo cargada con el peso de ambos, esta se cortó, cayendo hacia adelante con nosotros agarrados del extremo cortado, igual…igual que en aquella vez, con el tren…me sujeté con el hocico firmemente a ella. Estábamos cayendo demasiado rápido, con el viento y la lluvia sin permitirme ver bien.-_¡Oh, cielos!

Mittens.-¡Ahora, Bolt!-_sin esperarme, simplemente se soltó.-_

Bolt.-¡Amor, esp-_la grúa se había venido abajo, pero no sólo la parte superior donde estábamos, sino la grúa ENTERA. La enorme estructura iba cayendo estrepitosamente, y la cuerda aquella me salvó de ser aplastado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dejé llevar, y me solté. Caí deslizándome sobre la plataforma del principio, destrozándose con fuerza la otra en la que había estado antes…junto con el panel de control de los misiles, el que fue aplastado por la parte superior de la grúa, cayendo al oscuro mar en medio de un enorme lío de cables y metal destrozado. Apenas toqué el piso, comencé a gritar, ensordecido, cuando sentí las patas de mis compañeros tomándome, ayudándome a ponerme en pie.-_¿Qué rayos?... Ch-Chicos…-_los miré, estupefacto.-_¿Cómo…?

Rhino.-¡Ya, Michelle!-_me señaló con una pata, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba diciendo, a Strider, que iba cayendo.-_

Michelle.-_sonrió. Para mi enorme sorpresa, Strider cayó al suelo de pie, como si nada…era imposible…mas cuando la grúa había caído justo sobre el complejo, destruyendo el techo del sector donde antes estábamos con Sky…d-donde…donde habíamos dejado a los demás…y a Scott…oh…-_¡Toma esto, superior!

Chris P.O.V.

_El plan había resultado tal como lo esperábamos. Jean y yo habíamos atado una soga más o menos a la mitad de la altura de la grúa, calculando más o menos que tuviese el largo suficiente para no romperse antes de tiempo. Jean consiguió crear pequeños explosivos que se activaban al arrancarles un pedazo de cable, lo que accionaba una chispa junto al encendedor que tenían dentro, al que además le habíamos añadido una gran cantidad de pólvora. ¿De dónde salió? Pues del avión que Rhino me había enseñado. Dentro de este, fija, se hallaba instalada una torreta en la parte posterior de la aeronave. Conseguimos abrir el depósito a la fuerza, y tan pronto como pudimos hacerlo, tomamos la pólvora y volvimos con los demás. Ahora restaba que Bolt hiciera su parte, al igual que Mittens…aunque ellos únicamente tenían que presionar un botón._

Chris.-_corrí hacia Bolt y Mittens, quienes consiguieron salvarse saltando hacia la cuerda, la que se cortó cuando la grúa se vino abajo, en el ángulo exacto que esperábamos. El extremo de esta osciló en diagonal hacia adelante, soltándose los chicos en el momento justo, aterrizando junto a nosotros sin hacerse ningún daño. Mittens se incorporó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor nerviosa, mientras Bolt sólo seguía echado en el piso, con expresión atónita.-_¡Bien hecho, chicos, ahora arriba, tenemos un superior que echar abajo!-_sonreí, entregándole a Bolt un control.-_

Bolt.-C-Chris…estoy herido…-_escupió un poco de sangre, levantándose.-_¿Pudieron…hallar algo?...

Chris.-Por supuesto, Bolt…-_Strider había ya caído, de pie… "Este sujeto es indestructible"…-pensé, sacudiendo la cabeza.-_

Strider.-_iba a dar un paso adelante, cuando súbitamente Luna tacleó la caja de herramientas que habíamos preparado, al mismo tiempo que Jean derribaba el imán gigante del otro extremo.-_

_Para explicarlo mejor, Luna, los chicos y yo, estábamos del extremo izquierdo de la plataforma, Jean en el derecho usando el imán, y Strider en medio de ambos, justo donde lo queríamos._

Luna.-_sonrió suavemente.-_¡Eh, Strider, cómete esto!-_la expresión de sorpresa del husky lo dijo todo. Claramente no esperaba ese recibimiento de nuestra parte, y…tampoco esperaba lo que vendría luego.-_

_Tan pronto como Luna dejó caer las herramientas, estas volaron a toda velocidad hacia donde Jean estaba…pasando primero…por Strider…sí, le había llegado la hora, al fin._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Incrédulo, vi las herramientas que los chicos habían preparado volar contra Strider, quien rápidamente comenzó a esquivarlas una a una, agachándose, inclinándose a un costado, o simplemente desviándolas con un golpe de pata._

Bolt.-¿Es todo lo que tenemos?-_pregunté girándome, mas los chicos ya no estaban ahí, sólo estábamos Mittens y yo, aún con el control que Chris me había dado en la pata.-_¿Qué?...

Strider.-_un martillo lo golpeó fuertemente en el costado, pero fue lo único que lo hirió, pues todo lo demás lo esquivó como dije anteriormente. Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que lo hice sangrar.-_…Sus intentos por triunfar me dan lástima…

Luna.-_de entre las sombras, surgió corriendo con…esperen…¿era realmente lo que creía?...Sí..sí, lo era…Luna corrió hacia él sosteniendo entre las patas una gran sierra circular, de esas que usan los humanos…pero extrañamente, la tenía encendida, conectada a un bulto de cables que soltaban chispas profusamente.-_¡TOMA!

Strider.-_tras esquivar el último clavo que voló hacia él, demasiado grande por cierto, quedó en una posición totalmente vulnerable, con el lomo al descubierto.-_

_Lo que sucedió a continuación me puso los pelos de punta: Luna hundió casi en su totalidad el arma en el lomo de Strider, desgarrando esta su carne y su piel fieramente._

Luna.-¡Muere, muere ya, maldito!-_gruño cerrando los ojos, empujando tanto como podía aquella sierra dentro de la espalda de Strider, todo esto siendo visto por unos horrorizados Mittens y yo.-_

_Cerré los ojos, sin querer seguir viendo. Evidentemente Luna le había cercenado por completo la columna a Strider, y este se desplomaría en medio de un charco de sangre, gritando cosas como "¡Es imposible!". _

Luna.-¿Q-Qué? ¡Suéltame!-_oí que gritaba, por lo que abrí los ojos una vez más. Strider se mantenía de pie, sujetando firmemente la pata de Luna, con una línea roja en su lomo, la que desapareció en un par de segundos, regenerándose su cuerpo increíblemente rápido.-_¡Déjame!

Strider.-_ahora, y para la sorpresa de todos, sujetó no la pata de Luna, sino la sierra en sí, aún girando esta…y la detuvo. Sí, la detuvo con su propia pata, sosteniéndola.-_Ya han interferido demasiado en mis planes.-_frunció el ceño, y, con un movimiento, destrozó por completo la sierra, aún la hoja, al apretar su puño. Los trozos de metal afilado se desparramaron por el suelo.-_

Luna.-_miró lo poco que le quedaba de la sierra, ahora reducida a un par de fierros delgados doblados y humeantes, y unos cables cortados.-_Bueno…eso no lo esperaba…

Strider.-Se acabó…-_Luna tropezó, cubriéndose con sus patas.-_Su insolencia es prueba de su aprovechamiento, es hora de acabarla de una vez por todas.-_dio un paso al frente, cuando Luna sonrió.-_

Luna.-_me miró a lo lejos y sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.-_

Bolt.-¿Qué?...-_murmuré sin comprender lo que sucedía. Ninguno de los chicos se encontraba cerca, ni alcance de mi vista, sólo Luna.-_

Luna.-_asintió con la cabeza disimuladamente, cuando de súbito comprendí lo que quería decirme: Con un dedo había señalado debajo de Strider, quien sin darse cuenta ponía la pata alrededor de un círculo gris.-_

Bolt.-_miré el control con la boca abierta, realmente sorprendido, y, antes de presionar el botón, tomé aire.-_¡STRIDER!

Strider.-_Apenas giró la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a zafarse.-_

Bolt.-_sin saber qué sucedería, pero intuyendo que sería algo que lo acabaría por completo y para siempre, presioné el botón.-_

_Un leve pitido, y luego vi pasar desde detrás de mí, un misil encendido, avanzando a una velocidad increíble. Mittens arrojó una llave inglesa al aire con mucho esfuerzo, la que voló en dirección al husky, que la destrozó con un solo golpe de su pata, pero esto le valió la defensa de su espalda. Luna se levantó, y, sonriente, pateó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Strider, quien parecía no comprender lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Mittens y yo. Un relámpago tronó con fuerza en el cielo._

Strider.-_no dijo nada, mas sólo miró al piso, percatándose de lo que iba a pasar…pero cuando ya era muy tarde. El círculo que rodeaba su pata se cerró de golpe, sin que pudiese escapar aún con su enorme velocidad. El cable que estaba en su pata iba amarrado a la parte posterior del misil. Intentó aferrarse al piso con sus garras.-_

Mittens.-Hasta nunca…-_sonrió levemente, pegándose a mí.-_

Strider.-_No parecía furioso, ni tampoco preocupado, sino sólo pensativo. El misil simplemente avanzó ya mucho más rápido, arrastrando al que había sido nuestro más grande enemigo por la plataforma. Al fondo de esta, se levantó una plancha metálica en diagonal. Bobby y Chris se hallaban bajo la plancha, haciendo de ese modo una especie de rampa, alzándola apoyando esta sobre sus lomos.-_

Chris.-¡Bien hecho!-_gritó sonriente.-_

_Strider clavó sus garras en el piso, consiguiendo frenar por un segundo el misil, sacando muchas chispas del piso. El proyectil pareció tomar aún más impulso, y lo arrastró aún así, golpeándose contra la rampa, la que lo hizo cambiar de dirección…ahora…ahora iba hacia arriba._

Strider.-_frunció el ceño, quedando de cabeza por el fuerte impulso y la extrema velocidad que el misil llevaba. Intentaba cortar el cable, pero estaba perdido…el misil lo llevaba directo al cielo.-_

Bolt.-_salté.-_¡Eso es! ¡Sí!

Chris.-¡Buen viaje, Strider!-_gritó haciéndose a un costado, dejando caer la plancha metálica al igual que Bobby. Desde detrás de ellos salió Jean.-_

Strider.-_no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos, haciéndose más y más pequeño a medida que el misil se alejaba, internándose en el lluvioso cielo. Pocos segundos después, se desvaneció por completo de nuestra vista, con un potente relámpago de acompañamiento.-_

_Todos nos quedamos mirando al cielo, expectantes…pero nada sucedió. La rojiza luz que se veía desde detrás del misil desapareció completamente, más allá de las nubes, o al menos eso parecía. Finalmente…finalmente todo había acabado._

-Música de Ambientación: watch?v=0NoevtVvmIE&feature=related

Bolt.-_sonreí con los ojos llorosos, abrazando a Mittens y pegándola a mí. -_Cielo…lo logramos…finalmente…ganamos….

Chris.-¡Eso!-_dio un par de saltos, muy feliz.-_¡Chicos, bien hecho!-_abrazó a Jean, quien saltaba también, besándola profundamente.-_

Bobby.-_sonrió agotado, y se apoyó en la plancha metálica, suspirando. -_Sí que era duro, ¿eh?...

Rhino.-Sí, lo era, ¡pero nunca sería capaz de ganarle a Bolt el Súper Perro!-_exclamó dándome un par de suaves golpes en el costado, sonriente.-_Bolt, lo lograste…resististe como todo un héroe…siempre serás MI héroe.-_Michelle llegó a su lado, abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa.-_

Michelle.-Felicidades…no pensé en verdad que podríamos ganar…-_puso una pata sobre su cabeza, deteniendo con ella la lluvia, que aún caía incesante sobre nosotros, aunque ahora con un matiz diferente…uno de paz, de tranquilidad.-_

Luna.-_llegó corriendo junto a mí, abrazándome, llorando.-_Bolt, si no lo hubieras distraído todo ese tiempo…nosotros no habríamos podido liquidarlo…esta fue tu victoria.-_asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia con los ojos cerrados.-_Tú fuiste la estrella…

Chris.-_se aproximó, abrazando a Jean. Me sonrió dándome una palmada en el hombro.-_Fuiste la estrella de este show, amigo.

Bobby.-_se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Mittens se frotaba contra mí con los ojos cerrados.-_

Mittens.-Bolty…-_me besó y luego abrió sus hermosos ojos, fijando estos en los míos.-_Eres mi héroe, orejón…

Bolt.-_sonreí imitando a mis grandes compañeros, besando suavemente la cabeza de mi amada gatita hermosa, mi amada Mittens…-_Se lucieron, chicos…nunca pensé que serían capaces de armar algo así…en verdad, yo no hice nada más que resistir, jeje, ni siquiera lo herí, por así decirlo…pero…-_puse mi pata al frente, tosiendo un poco.-_El trabajo en equipo nos dio la victoria…¿quién está conmigo?

_Todos pusieron sus patas allí al instante, entrelazando sus dedos Chris y Jean, Rhino y Michelle, y Mittens y yo. Sonreímos y cerramos los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa que comenzaba a circular, una brisa, a pesar de la lluvia, tibia, relajante…era una brisa que indicaba que un nuevo capítulo comenzaba en nuestras vidas._

X.-¡Papi!-_oí una hermosa voz a lo lejos, por lo que abrí los ojos, incrédulo.-_

Bolt.-¿Scott?...-_miré hacia donde oí la voz. Mi pequeño cachorrito corría bajo la lluvia, llorando de alegría.-_¿P-Pero cómo…?-_giré la cabeza hacia el complejo. La grúa, al caer, había destrozado toda una pared y parte del techo…había destrozado el almacén (o laboratorio, lo que fuese), donde estaban los demás, y ahora aquí estaban, corriendo junto a nosotros, victoriosos al fin.-_¡Scott! ¡Hijo!-_iba a levantarme para correr hacia él, pero aún estaba débil. -_Auch…

_Scott no era el único. De entre los escombros de la pared, comenzaban a salir Blazter, J.J, e incluso Esmeralda. Bobby, al verla, comenzó a llorar, extendiendo sus patas._

Bobby.-Mi amor…-_rió fuertemente lleno de alegría, disponiéndose a correr hacia su amada Esmeralda.-_¡Cielo!

Bolt.-_el entusiasmo de Bobby me contagió, y en un par de segundos ya me encontraba de pie junto a Mittens, avanzando tan rápido como me lo permitía mi herido cuerpo hacia Scott.-_¡Hijo!

_El gran momento por fin estaba aquí, podíamos sentirlo…podíamos sentir cómo el ambiente se transformaba lentamente, cómo iba volviendo la esperanza, la calidez, la felicidad absoluta._

_Estiré mis patas hacia adelante, con la vista empañada entre gotas de lluvia y lágrimas. El reencuentro…el reencuentro tan ansiado, en las condiciones en que debía darse, estaba teniendo lugar luego de una casi interminable lucha contra Strider y sus fuerzas malignas. Por un segundo, debo admitirlo, sentí que no podríamos triunfar, pero ya el destino y la fortuna me sonreían a mí y a mis amigos, mostrándonos con sus brazos abiertos que la esperanza nunca debe perderse, porque nuestras metas pueden llegar a nosotros aún cuando todo indica lo contrario._

Bolt.-¡Scott!-_no sé cómo, pero logré ponerme al lado de Bobby, igualando su velocidad con una gran sonrisa. Mittens cojeaba suavemente, pero sabía que iba a recuperarse, por lo que aún sonreía, llorando de felicidad.-_¡Hijo mío!

_Un relámpago tronó en el cielo._

_Y algo cayó justo sobre mi cabeza, rebotando en esta y terminando en el piso. Una pequeña tuerca. La observé con expresión alelada, confuso. Me detuvo la sorpresa. "¿Qué rayos?"-me pregunté ladeando la cabeza._

_Pero cuando ya estiraba mi pata hacia la diminuta tuerca que parecía desvanecerse entre la lluvia, un objeto de gran tamaño cayó a toda velocidad un par de metros frente a mí, brotando de este muchas chispas._

-Fin de Música-

Bolt.-Pero, ¿Qué es…?-_sacudí la cabeza sin comprender. El objeto era nada más y nada menos que la mitad de un misil, el que presentaba un corte en diagonal casi perfecto. No entendía, o no quería entender…quizá no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.-_

_El misil, soltando un par más de chispas, estalló._

_La explosión fue devastadora, o al menos a mí me lo pareció por la cercanía, pero…sentí mi rostro arder, quemarse. Todo eso ocurrió en un segundo. Al siguiente, me hallaba varios metros atrás, azotándome contra el piso, sin poder respirar. Un pitido me cubría los oídos, y tenía totalmente nublada la vista, la que no podía acostumbrarse a mi entorno. Mittens pudo ver el misil (o seo creo), y se alejó todo lo que pudo antes de la explosión. Ahora se hallaba a mi lado, abrazándome y gritando mi nombre entre sus despavoridas exclamaciones de preocupación. Sentí las patas de alguien más ayudarla a levantarme, sentándome, aún desorientado._

Mittens.-_la veía mover sus labios, pero oía entrecortadamente lo que estaba diciendo.-_…Bolt…sangre?...qu…ado…-_exclamaba, llorando. Una voz de macho le contestó algo que sonó como a "sólo está desorientado", pero difusamente.-_

_Forcé la vista tanto como pude, alcanzando a ver a Scott temblando en la distancia entre las patas de Esmeralda. Por suerte lo había detenido justo a tiempo._

_Pero entre ellos y nosotros, un segundo objeto…no, una figura, cayó del cielo, con las patas traseras separadas, una apoyada firmemente en el piso, empuñada, y la otra sosteniendo lo que claramente era la mitad restante del misil, con la cabeza gacha. No se movía, pero súbitamente dos luces rojas se encendieron en ese horrible rostro, fijándose en mis ojos. Tras de aquel ser, había aún una gran llamarada, la que no se extinguía a pesar de la lluvia, contrastándose con su cuerpo y las luces en su rostro…sus ojos._

Strider.-_se levantó sobre las patas traseras, lanzando el trozo de misil al aire hacia arriba, el que sostuvo luego al caer, sin esfuerzo alguno.-_Buen intento…pero aún digno de un inferior.-_mirándonos fijamente, apretó su pata, destrozando por completo la segunda mitad del misil, reducida ya a un pobre ovillo de metal hundido y cables cortados y chispeantes. El suelo bajo él, donde había caído, tenía una gran abolladura producida por su puño.-_

Bobby.-No…n-no es posible, ¡tú no puedes estar vivo!-_gritó realmente furioso, cargando contra él rápidamente.-_

Chris.-¡Bobby, deten-

Strider.-_antes de que Bobby llegase junto a él siquiera, Strider salió a su encuentro, apareciendo frente a este. Bobby claramente no habría podido cubrirse aunque así lo hubiese querido, pues la enorme velocidad de Strider le permitió darle un puñetazo tan brutal en la quijada, que esta emitió un crujido, cayendo Bobby a un costado, arrastrándose. Estaba inconsciente sin duda, y si no lo estaba, lo estaría pronto. Lo sabía con certeza, por la naturaleza del golpe recibido, y por dónde lo recibió.-_Qué patéticos intentos por recibir la victoria hacen. Si realmente desean salvar su mundo, no lo demuestran en absoluto…

_Entrecerré los ojos, apuntando mi nariz hacia el cielo para que la lluvia calmase un poco la enorme quemazón que sentía en mi rostro, lo que poco a poco fue surtiendo efecto. Suspiré, totalmente agotado, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Strider sostenía a Chris del cuello, propinándole un golpe en el pecho con la palma de su pata, tan fuerte que el pastor llegó a curvar su cuerpo, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Suspiré nueva, y esta vez más profundamente, intentando pedirle a Luna y a Jean que no intervinieran, mas ya era tarde…ambas se dirigieron hacia Strider tan rápido como pudieron, avanzando en zigzag con la intención de así evitar cualquier ataque que este les dedicase. Una estrategia que no resultó, pues el husky, desvaneciéndome de mi vista, hizo que se estrellaran una contra la otra de cabeza, dando Luna vueltas sobre sí misma para luego desplomarse con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor enorme._

Mittens.-Bolt…v-vamos Bolt, tenemos que salir de este lugar…

Bolt.-No, Mittens…t-tienes que irte…-_murmuré mirando con los ojos aún entrecerrados a Strider, quien sujetó una pata de Jean y le hizo una fuerte llave, arrojándola con su propia fuerza cerca de un enorme agujero en llamas…que anteriormente había sido una pared del almacén (o laboratorio) aquel.-_

Mittens.-_su expresión dejó muy en claro cuánto desaprobaba lo que estaba diciendo, e incluso iba a protestar cuando puse una pata sobre sus labios, suspirando.-_P-Pero…

Bolt.-No las atacará a ustedes si no lo hacen primero…-_sonreí suavemente-_Puede ser nuestra última oportunidad, amor…si…si me rindo, tú y Scott se salvarán…

Mittens.-¿Qué es lo que dices?-_musitó indignada-_¿Y nos salvarás a cambio de tu vida?... No Bolt, no voy a permitir eso.-_deslizó ágilmente su cuerpo bajo el mío, e hizo presión con su cabeza y su lomo sobre mi pecho, intentando con todas fuerzas levantarme.-_Anda orejón, ¡muévete!

Bolt.-Mittens, lo siento…-_me hice a un lado, y ante una mirada de ella que no sabría describir, la besé profundamente, dándole un abrazo.-_Confía en mí…juntos para siempre, amor.-_le sonreí y le di una suave palmada en la cabeza.-_

Mittens.-_sus ojos esmeralda me observaron unos momentos, humedeciéndose. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo junto al mío, disminuyendo su ritmo cada vez más…haciéndose poco a poco, más lento y pesado…extinguiéndose.-_Bolt…no…

Bolt.-¡Ve, no tenemos tiempo!-_dije tan fuerte como pude, empujándola suavemente, indicándole que fuera con Scott y Esmeralda. Ella sólo rompió a llorar, y se mordió el labio mientras lentamente se volteaba…mientras se alejaba corriendo sin mirar atrás.-_

Strider.-_comenzó a avanzar hacia mí sobre las patas traseras, ante una incrédula mirada de Blazter, quien babeaba.-_Debo admitir que fue un intento decente, considerando la bajeza de tu raza.

Bolt.-Un intento que pudo haberte matado, si no hubieras-_súbitamente me vi suspendido en el aire, con el cuello fuertemente apretado por "algo": La pata de Strider, que me estaba asfixiando tal como a Chris.-_

Strider.-Dicen que la vida es un juego de posibilidades…quizá sea cierto. Pero para los seres como tú, sólo hay dos: O evolucionan, o se unen a los humanos en su fatal destino.-_dijo con una voz seca, el ceño fruncido, y sus horrendos ojos rojos fijos en los míos.-_

Bolt.-Sabes que nunca…¡nunca! Nos uniremos a alguien como tú…-_lo miré furioso.-_

Strider.-La segunda, entonces.-_me propinó un fuerte puñetazo. Me hizo sentir como si…me hubiera golpeado un tren.-_

Bolt.-Si…si vas a matarme…no te lo dejaré fácil-_sostuve su pata-_…pero no hieras a mi familia-_suspiré, clavando mis uñas en su pata en un vano intento por liberarme.-_Strider…ellos no te hicieron nada…es a mí a quien quieres…-_comencé a llorar suavemente, no por rendirme, sino por la impotencia que me invadió.-_

Rhino.-_sin percatarme cuándo, trepó por el lomo de Strider hasta llegar a su pecho, mordiendo fieramente su pata.-_¡Baja a mi héroe!

Strider.-_sin ni siquiera mirarlo, sacudió la pata haciéndolo caer, pisando con tremenda fuerza el piso luego, provocando que el hámster rebotase contra este, llegando a atenderlo Michelle al notar que de su espalda un hilillo de sangre teñía la húmeda plataforma metálica.-_

Bolt.-_quedé con la boca abierta al ver a Rhino inmóvil, sangrante.-_Lo…lo mataste…mataste a Rhino…a mi amigo…-_sentí mis sienes comenzar a palpitar fuertemente, incluso tuve la momentánea sensación de que mi sangre comenzaba a circular cada vez más rápido.-_No te lo perdonaré…¡NO!-_de pronto sentí aquella furia loca y desenfrenada invadirme, aquella misma que me había invadido durante la batalla contra Feuer…cuando atacó a Mittens…-_¡TE MATARÉ!-_perdiendo toda compostura, conseguí librarme sacudiendo mi cuerpo tan fuerte como podía, mordiendo su pata hundiendo mis colmillos en esta con enorme profundidad.-_

Strider.-_como si no sintiese nada, me pateó en el cuello, haciéndome girar en el aire como un muñeco de trapo.-_Quieto, inferior…

Bolt.-_me golpeé de cabeza, quedándome tirado en el piso sin hacer nada por unos momentos. Al cabo de estos, oí un sonido metálico, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Strider ahora sostenía un aparato de metal en su pata.-_Auch…

Strider.-_se acercó a mí sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión, una prácticamente nula.-_Levántate.

Bolt.-_ni yo sé por qué, quizá por la ira que sentía…pero acaté la orden, arqueando mi lomo.-_¿Y ahora…qué?...

Strider.-Si alguna vez pensaste que tu mundo estaba ya a salvo por destruir aquel panel, siéntete libre de decepcionarte. Esto-_me mostró el aparato: Un pequeño control remoto con un botón.-_Cumple esa misma función.

Bolt.-_miré aquel aparato, quedándome helado. ¿Que si pensaba que habíamos ganado cuando destruimos aquel panel? ¡Pero claro! ¡Claro que lo pensé y lo pensaba, y ahora salía con ese control! ¡Todos los esfuerzos, para NADA! Gruñí, erizándose los pelos de mi lomo.-_Veo…veo que lo planeaste bien…pero…pero…-_miré a la distancia, el sitio donde Jean debía estar. Ya no estaba allí. En su lugar se encontraban Esmeralda, J.J, y Scott, quien sólo me miraba llorando.-_Pero…no puedo permitirlo…-_me tambaleé-_No puedo permitir que ganes tan fácil…

Strider.-A pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, no conseguiste triunfar.-_apareció frente a mí y me pateó una pata, haciéndome tropezar.-_Has perdido, Bolt.-_levantó el control…pero…pero antes de que su dedo presionara el botón…el aparato ya no existía…en su totalidad.-_

_Un sonido hueco a la distancia, y luego un silbido. El aparato volando en pedazos entre la pata de Strider, casi en cámara lenta. ¿Cómo?...No había que ser un genio para deducirlo: Alguien le había disparado al control directamente…lo sabía por el sonido, ese mismo sonido lo había oído antes cuando los Hunters abrían fuego._

Strider.-_miró los restos ya inútiles del control, húmedos, en el piso. Se volteó lentamente.-_

_Frente al hueco de la pared, bastante lejos, estaba de pie nada menos que Kurt, quien sostenía con una pata, en alto, un arma de fuego. El cañón de esta humeaba, y él lo sopló desvaneciendo el humo que salía de la pistola.-_

Kurt.-Las manos en alto, chico.-_dijo sonriendo, mientras yo me levantaba, con una triunfal sonrisa.-_

Bolt.-¿Y ahora, Strider?-_sonreí ampliamente.-_

Strider.-_hizo sonar una de sus patas, mientras Kurt volvía a abrir fuego, esta vez contra él. Con sorprendente velocidad, se desvanecía cada vez que una bala se aproximaba, "reapareciendo" a la distancia, un par de centímetros nada más. En un determinado momento, se inclinó apoyando una de sus patas delanteras en el piso, y alzando la otra. Al segundo siguiente se hallaba frente a Kurt, a quien pateó fuertemente en la sien, provocando que chocara con bastante impulso de costado contra la pared.-_

Bolt.-Podrás golpearnos cuanto quieras, Strider…pero tus planes se han ido abajo…-_miré a Rhino, quien se encontraba ahora de pie, pero inclinado sobre sí mismo, y temblando.-_R-Rhino…¿estás…bien?-_pregunté olvidándome por el momento de Strider.-_

Rhino.-Sí, soy súper Rhino…¿recuerdas?-_hizo una pose heroica, pero tropezando y quedando boca abajo con gesto cansino.-_Creo que ya me pesa la edad, jeje…-_Michelle se puso junto a él, y asintió con la cabeza.-_

Strider.-No se rinden…al menos su perseverancia es casi tan grande como su estupidez._-dijo frunciendo el ceño, pateando a Kurt nuevamente aunque esta vez en el pecho.-_¡Contemplen el apocalipsis de su mundo!-_dio un tremendamente poderoso pisotón, haciendo temblar incluso la plataforma entera. Al mismo tiempo, oímos algo encenderse…sonaba…sonaba como…_

_Sonaba como algo eléctrico poniéndose en marcha._

Jean P.O.V.

Jean.-¡Chris, basta, tenemos que ir a ayudarles!-_exclamé mirando con preocupación atrás, mientras Chris me indicaba que lo siguiera, saltando por una baranda, descendiendo con rapidez y gran agilidad por las divisiones de esta.-_

Chris.-¡Ven, Jean, esto es urgente!-_avanzando a zancadas, me señaló tras unos tableros de control, nada menos que un humano, atado de pies y manos y con una cinta cubriéndole la boca.-_

Jean.-_miré sorprendida aquel hallazgo, con la boca abierta.-_¿Qué hace un humano aquí?... C-Como sea, Chris, no podemos perder tiempo, Strider…-

Chris.-Strider usará esto para algo, Jean…no sé para qué aún…pero estoy seguro que este vehículo tiene que ver con sus planes.-_señaló alrededor con su pata, mirándome con una expresión que confirmaba su tono de voz…y que afirmaba cuán fervientemente creía en eso.-_Si de verdad quieres que ganemos…necesito que me digas qué podría usar Strider de aquí…

Jean.-_suspiré, poniendo ambas patas en mi cabeza.-_Chris…aquí sólo hay cables y trozos de metal, nada útil…más que misiles…y sabemos que es obvio que impactará al mundo con ellos.-_me giré poniendo una pata sobre mi mejilla, pensativa.-_…Un momento…¡eso es!

Chris.-_sentí sus patas posarse sobre mis hombros.-_Así es…los va a lanzar, Jean…y por lo tanto, si están aquí…planea lanzarlos desde este avión.-

Humano.-¡Nhghmh!-_gritó pataleando como podía.-_

Jean.-Dios…¿el silo era sólo una distracción entonces?-_pregunté incrédula. Siempre creí que Strider no tenía nada similar a un plan B…y ahora lo estaba descubriendo, ahora minutos antes de que mis nuevos amigos fuesen asesinados por él…-_

Chris.-Eso parece…ven…tenemos que deshacernos de estos misiles.-_me hizo verlo a los ojos.-_

_Chris había recibido una gran golpiza allá arriba…pero su habilidad regenerativa lo había salvado, y mientras aparecía el líder de la resistencia, un tal Kurt, el pastor corrió hacia mí indicándome que lo siguiera, que tenía que ver algo sumamente importante. Pensé que, de haber sido un can común y corriente…los golpes quizá le habrían quitado la vida instantáneamente…y de sólo considerar el hecho sentí un escalofrío recorrerme._

Jean.-Chris, te amo…-_lo abracé con suavidad, mirándolo aún a los ojos, ante la confundida mirada de aquel humano, que por un momento guardó silencio.-_

Chris.-Y yo a ti, Jean…ven…tenemos que destruir esos misiles.-_asintió con la cabeza, para luego correr entusiasmado hacia las armas, empujando estas con sus patas, aunque sin lograr moverlas.-_Rayos…s-son demasiado pesados…

Jean.-_por mi parte, me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a inspeccionar todo el lugar con la mirada. En la parte de al fondo, tenía instalada lo que parecía una caja metálica de gran tamaño, unida al piso. Justo encima de esta, estaba instalado un rectángulo del mismo material, con unos cables, y varias divisiones en su parte posterior. Esforzándome mucho por encontrar una respuesta a qué era eso…pues estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, conseguí recordar que tenía que ver con calor…pero sólo eso. Por mera curiosidad, me aproximé al objeto olvidando de momento a Chris. ¿Qué era?...Digo, tenía que ver con calor, pero…¿y qué más? No era suficiente información como para determinar su función. Y tampoco disponía de demasiado tiempo que desperdiciar.-_Chris, creo que esta cosa…-_murmuré, cuando súbitamente noté una lucecita azul parpadeando a un costado de aquel objeto, bajo un saliente metálico que la ocultaba parcialmente de la vista.-_¿Qué…es eso?...-_pregunté inclinándome, metiendo la cabeza debajo de aquel saliente, girándola para que cupiese. La lucecita provenía de una esfera…sí, una esfera, metálica, de color gris, con varias divisiones. La tomé con las patas y volví a donde estaba antes, sentándome con gran curiosidad.-_¿Mm?...Esta esfera…

Chris.-¿Qué tienes ahí, Jean?-_preguntó entrecortadamente, suspirando por el agotamiento.-_

Jean.-No lo sé…¿qué podrá ser?-_la miré un momento más y luego la sacudí, sin comprender qué podría estar haciendo ahí.-_No parece muy dañina…

Chris.-_levantándose con un bufido, corrió cerca del saliente bajo el cual había yo hallado la esfera…quedándose con una expresión de insuperable sorpresa.-_Jean, aquí está esa cosa.-_golpeó con una pata el tablero, mordiéndose los labios.-_

Jean.-¿Qué dices?...¿y qué es?-_de un salto subí sobre el tablero, apreciando en uno de los monitores que decía: "Experimento C-45b, Orbe del Destino".-_¿Orbe…del destino?...

Chris.-No…-_gimió rasguñando un par de teclas al seguir leyendo, palideciendo prontamente.-_

Jean.-_completamente alarmada por la expresión de mi amado, dirigí la mirada al texto bajo el título. Tras tocar Chris sin intención un botón del tablero, oímos ambos una voz proveniente de la gran computadora, una voz femenina.-_

Voz.-Experimento C-45b, alias "Orbe del Destino". Dispositivo eléctrico remoto de dispersión de materia en un determinado ambiente. Fusión del contenido con el oxígeno en el ambiente creando un patrón en cadena de contaminación de este. Sistema explosivo vinculado a una unidad central, denominada "Orbe Alfa", desde el cual se envía la orden a distancia al resto de los Orbes para que detonen y produzcan la reacción en cadena.

Chris.-Jean…t-tú trabajabas aquí…¿qué…qué quiere decir eso del "Orbe Alfa?" ¿Por qué tiene Strider estas cosas?...-_bajó las orejas.-_

Jean.-_suspiré, humedeciéndose mis ojos por la preocupación, la que ya comenzaba a inundar mi cuerpo convirtiéndose en desesperación.-_Quiere…quiere decir que cada una de estas esferas explota…y al hacerlo libera su contenido, el que se fusiona y disemina por el aire…

Chris.-_se mordió el labio.-_¿Así…como una bomba atómica?

Jean.-Me temo que sí…si llega a activar una sola de ellas, que es la principal…todas explotarán liberando su contenido…infectando al mundo entero en cosa de tiempo.-_aterrada, solté la esfera que tenía entre las patas.-_…Yo nunca vi esto…Strider lo construyó sin decirme…

Chris.-Maldito…¡maldito!-_se dio un cabezazo contra el panel-_¿Dónde están el resto de esas cosas?...

Jean.-No lo sé…acabo de llegar aquí…igual que tú…-_susurré temblando, apoyando mi lomo contra una pared.-_No puedo creerlo…de verdad…no puedo creerlo…

_Me senté, bajando la mirada a mis patas delanteras, apoyadas en el piso mientras suspiraba. ¿Realmente tenía sentido seguir?...Quizás sí, quizás Strider dependía exclusivamente de aquellos "Orbes"…pero como eso era posible…también podía ser que tuviese unos diez planes de repuesto…o unos cien…no lo sabía…sólo relajé mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarme, y hallar fuerzas para levantarme…fuerzas que no lograba encontrar._

Chris.-¡JEAN!-_gritó de repente con éxtasis, haciéndome dar un salto…reviviendo.-_¡VEN PRONTO!

Jean.-_asustada, pensando que algo pudo haberle sucedido, corrí siguiendo el sonido de su voz, deteniéndome al instante al chocar de cabeza contra un contenedor de metal, frente al cual estaba Chris.-_¡Auch…!-_comencé a sobar mi cabeza y mis orejas con mis patas.-_¿Qué es esto?...

Chris.-¿No lo ves?-_señaló con ambas patas la parte superior del contenedor, por sobre la cual se alcanzaban a divisar varias lucecillas parpadeantes.-_Están aquí…no sé cuántas sean, pero si no todas, la mayoría tiene que estar en este contenedor…si lográramos arrojarlo al agua…

Jean.-_suspiré, intentando no sonar pesimista…pero me era inevitable dadas las circunstancias…incluso cuando intenté sonar lo mejor posible.-_Chris…ese contenedor debe pesar muchos kilos…no podemos empujarlo sólo los dos.

Chris.-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? Si subimos y vamos por los demás…-_me miró, pero antes de seguir, él mismo se detuvo.-_…Cierto…el…tiempo…

Jean.-_asentí con la cabeza, poniendo en marcha mi mente, buscando algún modo más rápido de deshacernos de todo aquel armamento. Armamento que ni siquiera existía hasta entonces, y que Strider había desarrollado con un enorme talento…destructivo, maligno, sí…pero tenía un gran talento sin duda. Súbitamente, mientras pensaba, mi mente se detuvo en un punto en específico: algo que había visto en el laboratorio donde habían quedado el resto de los chicos.-_E-Espera…¡Chris!-_di un salto, respirando agitada-_

Chris.-¿Q-Qué sucede, Jean?-_me miró sorprendido, alerta-_

Jean.-El laboratorio…al lado de la entrada, en el costado derecho, habían unos largos contenedores, ¿recuerdas?-_me miró confuso y ladeó la cabeza. Suspiré-_Eran como unos tubos largos con una válvula arriba, un…como un medidor…-_lo miré fijamente. Estaba segura de lo que decía, y por más que analicé la posibilidad de habérmelo imaginado, era bastante claro que los tubos en verdad habían estado allí, aguardando. Tenía una leve idea de qué podrían ser, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía recordar el símbolo que tenía cada uno de los tubos, sobre una etiqueta.-_No puedo recordarlo, pero estoy segura de que esos tubos contenían algo…algo que me llamó la atención…-_suspiré poniendo mi pata sobre mi cabeza. "Piensa Jean, piensa por favor…¡tienes que recordarlo!"-_¡No puedo-

_Terminé la oración, pero la última palabra no la oímos ni Chris ni yo, pues justo cuando la pronunciaba, una fiera explosión resonó por todo el lugar, pasando volando sobre nosotros trozos de metal retorcidos y en llamas. Me cubrí las orejas al mismo tiempo que Chris me abrazaba cubriéndome. Así estuvimos por unos cinco segundos, hasta que el pitido que sentía en los oídos comenzó a desaparecer. Iba a apartarme de Chris, cuando sentí un líquido gotear sobre mi cabeza, y sobre la de él._

Jean.-¿Qué es esto?...-_toqué suavemente mi cabeza, mirando el extraño líquido. Era oscuro. Acerqué mi cabeza y lo olfateé suavemente, recibiendo en respuesta un potente hedor desagradable.-_Puaj…-_hice una mueca sacando la lengua-_

Chris.-Huele a…-_alzó las orejas, mirando hacia arriba. Palideció, y mordiéndose el labio se lanzó contra mí, empujándome-_¡Cuidado Jean!-_Ambos caímos al piso un poco más allá, justo a tiempo para esquivar un montón de tubos alargados y algo delgados, con válvulas en la punta tal como los que había visto yo antes, los que se azotaron de lleno contra el piso metálico. El líquido que había humedecido levemente mi cabeza, ahora no sólo goteaba, sino que escurría como un verdadero río, mezclándose con la lluvia mojando los tubos.-_Estuvo cerca…-_murmuró con la respiración agitada, avanzando hacia los tubos, examinándolos. Puso su pata sobre uno de ellos, uno que estaba parcialmente roto, y la apartó de inmediato dando un salto atrás, sacudiendo la pata en ademán de dolor-_¡Auch!...Están fríos…

Jean.-_me levanté preocupada, tomando su pata mientras la revisaba en busca de alguna herida. Al menos superficialmente no parecía tener daño alguno.-_No es nada Chris…sólo una quemadura por frío…-_giré la cabeza pues el tubo se hallaba ahora acostado, notando que en este estaba escrita sólo una letra, una etiqueta de precauciones de acuerdo al uso que se le diera a su contenido. "N2".-_Chris…esto…es…-_lo miré. Lo sabía, sabía qué había dentro de aquel recipiente. Y, por su mirada, supe que Chris también lo sabía. Siempre había sido un perro culto, según leí en mi informe, y realmente lo era, ahora que llegaba a conocerlo bien.-_

Chris.-Nitrógeno gaseoso…-_dijo esbozando una sonrisa, sacudiéndose para evitar que aquel espeso líquido que aún goteaba por el borde de la plataforma superior siguiese empapándolo. Lo imité, mientras daba un paso a un lado para alejarme del escurrimiento.-_Jean, corrígeme si estoy mal, pero… ¿no se usa este elemento a bajas temperaturas?...

Jean.-Así es…se almacena a baja temperatura, demasiado baja…pero, ¿para qué?...-_lo interrogué con la mirada, mas no hizo falta una respuesta de su parte. Era evidente…sumamente evidente ahora. Teníamos a nuestro alcance, lo que podría significar nuestra victoria, si lo usábamos bien.-_

_Observé nuestro alrededor, buscando una estrategia. Pronto, algo se me vino a la mente, recordando que el sitio donde estábamos era independiente de la nave aquella, aquel avión. Si este era el caso, entonces el avión podía arrancar sin ese contenedor enorme…y por lo tanto, el humano a bordo del avión, era, lógicamente, parte del plan de Strider…¿por qué? Pues, ahora me era claro: Strider no sabía cómo manejar el avión…por eso secuestró a un piloto que sí pudiera hacerlo…este, en su desesperación, huiría con el vehículo apenas tuviese la oportunidad. Pero Strider se iría con él, en el avión cargado de misiles y "orbes", y, cuando se aproximaran a la ciudad, los lanzaría causando una gigantesca explosión en cadena._

_Pero él no contaba con los tanques de nitrógeno. Aún podíamos ganar. El problema era precisamente, que para usarlo bien, teníamos sólo una oportunidad…y fallar no era una opción._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Kurt se arrastró gracias a que la plataforma era de metal, y que llovía. Con el impulso de la patada, aterrizó malherido junto a Esmeralda, J.J. y Scott. Ellos le miraron aterrados, agrupándose._

Kurt.-S-Salgan de aquí..-_susurró débilmente, pero no lo suficiente para que no lo oyera. Señaló hacia un costado de la plataforma, corriendo ellos hacia allá, aunque Scott llorando y pataleando en las patas de Esmeralda. Él no quería irse…no quería dejarnos. Tampoco yo quería que se fuera, porque podría ser la última vez que lo viera…aún así…era lo mejor…por lo que sólo me despedí con tristeza con la pata.-_

Bolt.-Te amo hijo..-_mi voz sonó tan débil y cansada, que agradecí que Scott no me oyera. Oír a su padre en un estado tan malo…no le habría hecho bien en absoluto.-_

_Sólo quedábamos en batalla Kurt y yo. Esmeralda, Blazter, J.J, Mittens y Scott corrieron, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Me llamó la atención el que se fueran tan rápido…como si…no. Descarté la idea de inmediato, ellos no podían estar huyendo…¿o sí?...No lo sabía, simplemente quería creer que no._

Kurt.-_entre graves quejidos, se levantó, aun empuñando su arma. A pesar de sus heridas, consiguió apuntarle a Strider, quien simplemente siguió esquivando los disparos a medida que Kurt los iba descargando sobre él.-_

Strider.-_repentinamente, dio un enorme salto atrás, cayendo sobre algo similar a un contenedor…con fuerza, arrancó de este un misil…los misiles que él había dispuesto allí para lanzarlos con el control remoto, destruido a tiros por Kurtis.-_Creo que, ya que me han hecho perder tiempo, puedo disponer de un poco más para jugar con ustedes un rato...-_sosteniendo el misil con firmeza, lo levantó como si se tratara de una pelota de goma. Kurt palideció viendo esto, al igual que yo, que ya me había levantado.-_

Kurt.-Oh no…-_murmuró viendo que Strider arrojaba el misil hacia él. Tembló y dio un paso atrás, mas luego retomó su arma, abriendo fuego contra el alargado explosivo. No creí que funcionara, pero este, en efecto, explotó, escupiendo tuercas y trozos de metal en llamas…además de una especie de líquido que cayó al mar.-_¡Bolt, sal de aquí!-_exclamó con fuerza, pero yo no iba a hacerlo. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un arma para ayudarle…-_

_No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando. De entre la nube de fuego que se había formado, un segundo misil pasó silbando hacia Kurt…y, al igual que al anterior, consiguió hacerlo explotar, aunque la detonación de este se produjo más cerca, hiriendo más al Akita._

Bolt.-¡Kurt, tienes que apartarte!-_grité viendo que él retrocedía, topando su lomo contra el almacén destruido donde estaban mi hijo y los demás. Si Strider arrojaba otro, la explosión le haría mucho daño a Kurt…aunque…pronto noté que, si era el caso, no iba a herirlo…iba a matarlo…Kurt arrojó a un lado el arma. Se habían acabado las balas. Me miró con una expresión de sorpresa y estupidez que me hizo temblar.-_

Kurt.-_giró la cabeza, despegando su vista de mí…fijándola en el tercer misil que se abría paso. Me dispuse a correr hacia él, para taclearlo y quitarlo de allí…no hizo falta. El Akita saltó y se hizo a un lado rodando, impactando el misil contra el almacén-laboratorio destruido, volando en miles de pedazos lo último que quedaba de este. Del interior de la pared rota, justo antes de desaparecer entre las llamas, brotaron cientos de trozos de metal, además de varios tubos que antes tuvieron que haber estado cuidadosamente apilados.-_

_La explosión fue muy fuerte, y bastó para dejar la plataforma aún más inclinada de lo que ya estaba (gracias a la caída de la grúa), lo que hizo que los tubos, acompañados de un líquido algo oscuro que brotaba desde el laboratorio, rodaran hacia la parte baja de la plataforma, cayendo por esta. Creí que podrían golpear a Blazter, a Esmeralda, a J.J, a Scott o a Mittens…pero ninguno de ellos se veía por ningún lado. ¿Dónde habrían ido?_

Bolt.-_corrí hacia Kurt, asistiéndolo, ayudándolo a levantarse.-_Vamos amigo…tienes que levantarte…-_dije despacio, preocupado. Esperaba un cuarto misil, el que nunca llegó. En su lugar, apareció Strider entre las llamas, como si no le afectara la altísima temperatura. Se acercaba lentamente, serio.-_V-Vamos…hay que irnos…-_dije decidido a arrastrar a Kurt si era necesario.-_

Strider.-_se aproximó, mas cuando estuvimos cerca, él no atacó a Kurt sino que a mí, dándome un demoledor golpe en el pecho, lanzándome a la orilla de la plataforma, justo al borde. Miró a Kurt.-_

Bolt.-¡Grrr, no te atrevas, maldito!-_chillé con una voz que no parecía la mía, furioso y preocupado.-_

Kurt.-_Se giró, mirando a Strider, cansado.-_Jeje…has…lo que quieras…quizá…no pueda verte caer…pero vi caer tu plan…el mundo no será tuyo…y eso…es para mí la victoria…

Strider.-_lo miró serio, y levantó su pata. Realmente creí por un instante, que lo aplastaría y le quitaría la vida…mas…sólo lo empujó, haciéndolo deslizarse hacia el extremo opuesto de la plataforma.-_La muerte no es tu destino…no hoy.-_se giró, "apareciendo" junto a mí-_En cuanto a ti…-_puso su pata trasera sobre uno de mis hombros, haciéndome rodar hacia atrás. Creí que a eso seguiría un golpe…y claro que así fue, sólo que el golpe no vino de parte de él…en lugar de eso, me azoté contra el piso. No lo sabía, pero bajo la plataforma en la que estábamos, se hallaba otra más pequeña, contra la que me golpeé fieramente, dando un agudo aullido de dolor.-_

Bolt.-Ahh…-_suspiré, intentando levantarme. No pude hacerlo.-_Mittens…-_dije en un susurro casi inaudible.-_

_De pronto, la enorme figura de Strider cayó sobre la plataforma, hundiendo esta, amenazante. Mirándolo, comencé a arrastrarme hacia atrás, hacia una especie de bodega…unida a…¿era eso un avión?...¿C-Cómo?...Ya…de cualquier modo, ya no importaba.-_

Bolt.-Mittens…Mittens…-_seguí arrastrándome, sumamente adolorido, por la plataforma-_

Strider.-Así es…un mundo colapsando que se arrastra buscando salvarse…no hay salvación, Bolt…no hay un día después de este. Tú, simplemente, no tienes un mañana. Tu mundo no vivirá para ver un nuevo amanecer…-_dio un paso al frente, ingresando yo a la bodega aún arrastrándome.-_¡Contempla el fin!-_exclamó lanzando su pata hacia adelante, sus garras directo hacia mi rostro.-_

_Frío._

_Hacía…tanto frío…_

Chris.-¡ESO ES!-_exclamó.-_

_Una nube blanca, borrosa, llovió frente a mí haciendo palidecer a Strider…no…no estaba palideciendo…todo su cuerpo estaba tornándose blanco…pero avanzaba. No entendía, pero, ¿importaba ya? Ni idea. Sólo contemplaba cómo sus garras se acercaban más a mí…deteniéndose cuando una logró cortar parte de mi rostro._

_Unas patitas suaves me abrazaron por el pecho. Otras tantas, me alzaron, logrando dejarme en pie. Frente a mí, estaba Strider totalmente quieto, de pie sobre las patas traseras…de sus delanteras, una estaba a tan sólo milímetros de mi rostro, con sus afiladas garras rozándome. ¿Qué había pasado?...¿Cómo?..._

Jean.-_soltó el tubo que sostenía con firmeza, dejándolo caer. Aún brotaba de este una especie de humo espeso, blanco. Chris y Mittens hicieron lo mismo, mientras Blazter, Esmeralda y J.J me ayudaban a levantarme sin tropezar.-_Al…fin…-_susurró dejándose caer, agotada.-_

_Strider se hallaba ahora cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo…estaba…¿congelado?. Sí, congelado. Me costó creerlo, pero cuando mi corazón empezó a calmarse nuevamente, empecé a imaginar cómo había pasado: Al ingresar a la bodega, siguiéndome, mis amigos lo rociaron con ese extraño humo blanquecino, un humo que obviamente estaba tan frío que logró detenerlo justo antes de que me diera el ataque final. Ahora Strider no era más que una estatua amenazante, congelada a tan sólo centímetros de quien le había causado tantos problemas a sus planes._

Bolt.-_no dije nada, sólo miré a Mittens, que sostenía a Scott en sus patas.-_Mittens…-_alcé mis cejas, preguntándole con la mirada aquello que parecía hace tan sólo unos momentos, tan lejano.-_

Mittens.-Sí, Bolty…g-ganamos…-_dijo sonriente, con los ojos húmedos. Scott se zafó de ella y corrió hacia mí, abrazándome con una fuerza que nunca creí que tendría un cachorro así de pequeño.-_

Scott.-¡Papi! ¡Papi, papi, papi!-_exclamó él sumamente emocionado, dando saltitos mientras agitaba su cola. Casi parecía vitorear.-_¡Papi, venciste al malo!-_gritó en mi oreja, mas no me hizo enfadar…sino sentir alivio. Un alivio que me llenó por completo, haciéndome sentir como si mis heridas sanaran por unos instantes. Después de todo, era cierto…habíamos vencido al malo.-_

_Sonreí y avancé hacia Mittens. Tanto Bobby como Luna también se acercaron. Bobby ya no estaba inconsciente aunque se le notaba cansado, y Luna sólo temblaba un poco, señal de que sentía un mareo no demasiado leve, pero tampoco grave. _

Bolt.-Hola amor…-_le dije con una sonrisa enorme.-_Ganamos.-_tres palabras, tan sólo tres palabras…pero que a la vez significaban tanto…me abrazó con fuerza, al igual que yo a ella. Nos dimos un cálido y tierno beso, como desconectados de todo lo que había sucedido. Las explosiones, la grúa…las heridas en combate, los gritos, el dolor de los golpes…todo parecía ir quedando atrás poco a poco, segundo a segundo.-_

Chris.-_nos miró mientras tomaba la pata de Jean, sonriente. No interrumpió sino hasta varios segundos después-_Chicos…hay que…irnos.-_lo miré tras separarme de Mittens, asintiendo. Después de todo, aún estábamos en la isla de aquel loco.-_

_Íbamos saliendo de la bodega, cuando de pronto Mittens me detuvo._

Mittens.-Amor..-_me señaló, al fondo de esta, una especie de cubo unido al piso, con algo rectangular encima. Cada parte tenía una superficie roja, ardiendo. La miré con curiosidad-_Es para destruir los explosivos…-_me señaló que, desparramados dentro de la bodega, se encontraban varias esferas y misiles, quizá tumbados con la ayuda de todos de algún contenedor cercano.-_Con uno solo basta…¿Jean?...-_la miró. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aproximándose.-_

Jean.-Toma Bolt…el honor tiene que ser tuyo.-_me entregó una esfera diferente a las demás, una roja. Sonreí y asentí tal como ella había hecho antes.-_

Bolt.-Bien entonces…hay que terminar, jeje…-_tomé la esfera e iba a acercarme, cuando noté algo que me paralizó. Strider.-_

_Strider se movía. Ya no estaba congelado…bueno, no del todo. Parte de su cuerpo seguía cubierta de hielo, aunque podía mover sus dedos, y el hielo que lo mantenía inmóvil y atrapado, comenzaba a crujir y romperse._

Bolt.-Hay que salir de aquí…-_dije alarmado. A mis espaldas, oí a alguien moverse. Para mi enorme sorpresa, era un humano, que caminaba por la cabina del avión, presionando botones.-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt, deprisa!-_ella se acercó a una especie de enchufe, al cual estaba conectado el aparato de al fondo.-_

Bolt.-_iba a correr hacia el aparato, cuando noté que la bodega comenzaba a deslizarse. Al mover los explosivos dentro, la plataforma que la sostenía ya no aguantaba el peso, y esta se deslizaba hacia la baranda…hacia el mar.-_¡Oh, no!-_grité.-_

Strider.-_repentinamente, rompió la mitad superior del hielo, aunque moviéndose lentamente. Sus ojos parecían brillar como si fuese un monstruo, salido de las películas de terror que Rhino decía ver pero que en verdad sólo se atrevía a hacerlo si estaban sin volumen.-_¡No hay salvación! ¡No pueden ganar!-_rugió con esa horrible voz que tenía.-_

Bolt.-_cerré los ojos_-Ese es tu problema, Strider…-_sonreí, mirándole.-_Nunca aprendiste a perder...-_me despedí con la pata.-_Adiós Strider…-_Mittens no lo esperaba, y creo que yo tampoco…pero en efecto, lo hice. Tomé impulso un segundo, y luego, embestí. Embestí con el alma. Y sí, a Strider. Mi hombro y cabeza golpearon su pecho con tanta fuerza, que la parte inferior del hielo cedió, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás…su lomo quedó apoyado al fondo de la bodega…y su pata…-_

_Mittens tiró del cable tan pronto como Strider cayó. El aparato, que consistía en dos placas metálicas ardiendo…quizá para construir o "soldar" cosas, como Chris decía, dejó caer sus componentes…aplastando la pata derecha de Strider entre ambas placas. Sus huesos crujieron, y por entre el metal, noté su sangre. Los explosivos, agolpados al final, se habían activado al golpearlos los dos, comenzando una cuenta regresiva para la detonación. Habría fuego sin duda…mucho fuego._

Strider.-¡Gggr!-_hizo una mueca de dolor, por una vez, y me miró furioso. Retrocedí, y escalé entre algunos cables y salientes, ayudado por Chris al final, así como Mittens por Jean para poder subir (la bodega se hallaba ahora en una posición casi vertical)-_I-Imposible…-_con su otra pata, sostuvo el aparato e, infructuosamente, intentó separarlo. Lo tiró, golpeó y azotó, pero no pudo liberar su pata. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, una mezcla de incredulidad y furia.-_

Bolt.-_lo vi una última vez y luego suspiré.-_Este fue el camino que elegiste Strider…lo siento…lo siento mucho.-_fue lo último que dije, antes de que Bobby me tomara y me arrastrara hacia atrás, haciéndome entrar en el avión que empezaba ya a ponerse en marcha, bajo el control de aquel hombre.-_Quizá si hubieras tenido una familia…las cosas habrían sido diferentes…-_y así, la parte trasera del avión, se cerró, sellando para siempre el destino de Strider.-_

_El hombre que comandaba el avión, era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. A pesar de que todos estábamos dentro del vehículo, no parecía importarle. Al verse libre, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pilotar y largarse de una vez. Sinceramente, sentí tristeza por él, pues me pareció evidente que Strider lo había capturado hace tiempo…y lo había guardado sólo para poner en marcha su "Plan C", en caso de fallar el lanzamiento de los misiles desde el silo, y también la estrategia del control remoto para controlarlos._

_Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi lomo contra la pared de la nave, suspirando cansado. Junto a mí llegaron Mittens y Scott, a quienes abracé con fuerza, besando la cabeza de cada uno. Abrí los ojos lentamente, cuando sentí el vehículo despegar, gritando el piloto órdenes e instrucciones por una radio. Exclamaba cosas como: "¡Se los digo, soy Vargas!", "¡No van a creer esto!", "¡Les exijo que me dejen hablar con Lugo, yo no estoy desaparecido ni muerto!"._

Chris.-_rió suavemente_-Pobre hombre…como si fueran a creerle que un perro loco lo secuestró e intentó obligarlo a pilotar un avión militar…-_entre sus patas estaba Jean, quien sólo respiraba con lentitud, cansada, suspirando. Al notar que lo miraba, me sonrió.-_Jeje…al fin, ¿no?...

Mittens.-Uff, ni que lo digas, Chris…-_respondió por mí, lamiendo con ternura y cariño mi mejilla, así como la cabecita de Scott.-_Creo que nunca más voy a querer oír la palabra "misil"…

Bobby.-_él se hallaba casi al lado del piloto, con una desmayada Esmeralda apoyada en su costado.-_Sí, tampoco yo…creo que tendré que entrenar más duro ahora…-_sonrió, abrazando a Esmeralda.-_Nunca creí que un perro pudiera darme una paliza así…

J.J.-Amén hermano…-_todos lo miramos curiosos. No recordaba haberlo visto antes…pero ahora estaba al lado de Luna, quien también lucía sumamente cansada. En verdad, todos lo estábamos.-_

Blazter.-_Por su parte, se encontraba acostado al lado de una especie de arma de fuego alargada…una "torreta" me corrigió Chris cuando le hice el comentario, descansando.-_

Rhino.-Bolt…-_de pronto me miró, sonriendo.-_Yo primero…

Bolt.-Jeje, ¿tú primero…qué, Rhino?-_sonreí de vuelta, frotando la cabecita de mi hijo. Mi cachorro…-_

Rhino.-Que yo soy el primero en usar la caja mágica cuando volvamos…

Michelle.-Jaja, tú no cambias, ¿verdad, guapo?-_se apoyó sobre su costado tal como Esmeralda lo hizo con Bobby, riendo todos nosotros con el comentario. A través de la cabina del avión, podíamos ver el cielo…que poco a poco estaba iluminándose. Comenzaba a amanecer.-_

Scott.-Papi…-_susurró con delicadeza. Lo miré y sonreí.-_

Bolt.-¿Sí, hijo?...

Scott.-Ya no quiero más aventuras…-_dijo sonriendo, moviendo su colita. Reímos una vez más.-_Desde hoy me voy a quedar en casa y voy a jugar con el tío Rhino, ¡Todos los días!-_dio un saltito, sonriendo emocionado.-_

Rhino.-Oh no…se acabaron mis días de tranquilidad en casa, jaja..-_bromeó, rascando un poco su mentón…aunque todos sabíamos que no era del todo lo que tenía planeado para el resto de sus días en casa.-_

Jean.-_acarició suavemente el pecho de Chris, y todos guardamos silencio. No queríamos entrometernos ni oír lo que le estaba diciendo, pero de cualquier modo así fue.-_Chris, te amo…

Chris.-_besó la nariz de ella, sonriéndole, con ojeras.-_Y yo a ti, Jean…pero…tus ojitos me dicen que algo te preocupa, en verdad…

Jean.-Yo…s-sí…¿podré…verte, cuando lleguemos allá?...¿A la ciudad?...-_lo miró a los ojos profundamente.-_

Chris.-Claro que sí, mi amor…te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase…es más…-_miró a Esmeralda y a Blazter, sonriendo.-_Sé de un lugar perfecto para ti…

_Jean sonrió tranquila, y cerrando los ojos, se durmió. Al fin todo había acabado._

_¿Y el complejo?...Bueno, el complejo, probablemente voló en pedazos con los explosivos dispuestos en la bodega…junto con Strider, dentro de ella. Me resultaba algo complicado pensar que habíamos salvado al mundo…pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿era la primera vez?...Jeje, ni idea…pero definitivamente, esta era una aventura que ninguno de nosotros iba a olvidar jamás.  
Miré adelante, a la cabina, y me extrañó notar que, en un tablero, una lucecita roja parpadeaba, junto a un timbre._

Bolt.-¿Qué es…?-_pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.-_

_Y el sueño y la esperanza se vieron de pronto interrumpidos cuando, de súbito, una gran porción de la compuerta trasera del avión fue rasgada y arrancada brutalmente._

_Y no pude creerlo. Sobre un misil encendido, se encontraba Strider, quien arrancó la mitad superior del arma, y la arrojó contra un ala del avión, volando una de las turbinas de ese modo. Cuando saltó dentro del vehículo, una fuerte corriente de aire que nos succionaba fuera por la abertura ya se sentía, y los gritos de Luna y Esmeralda me ensordecían. Nunca supe de qué me aferré, pero en el segundo en que Strider entró, ya tenía yo asegurados a Scott y a Mittens._

Strider.-_nos miró con sus ojos rojos y profundos, avanzando con su pata cubierta de sangre.-_No hay modo de evitarlo…su mundo jamás va a salvarse…

Mittens.-_frunció el ceño, furiosa.-_Ya lo veremos…-_sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella se soltó, dejándose succionar por la enorme fuerza con la que el viento intentaba arrastrarnos fuera. Se golpeó su cuerpo contra el de Strider, mientras el vehículo perdía estabilidad y enfrentaba una fuerte turbulencia, gritando a toda voz el piloto.-_¡Déjanos ya!

Rhino.-¡Súper Rhino a salvar el día!-_chilló, saltando junto a Mittens. Michelle profirió un alarido de terror, mas cuando Rhino intentó llegar contra Strider, aterrizó justo sobre la torreta…más precisamente…sobre el gatillo…-_

_El desfile de luces producido por el arma mientras abría fuego contra Strider, nos encegueció a todos, haciéndonos desviar la mirada. Si bien Bobby, Chris y J.J intentaron ayudar a Mittens, no alcanzaron, y sólo yo llegué a tomar su pata a tiempo, cuando Strider fue bañado por la lluvia de balas que emanó desde la torreta. A diferencia de cómo sucedió con Kurt, esta vez todas las balas impactaron de lleno en Strider, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás…quedando justo al borde del agujero en la puerta._

Mittens.-¡Esto, es por Bolt!-_lo pateó en el rostro, sosteniéndose de la torreta-_¡Esto, por Scott!-_volvió a patearlo, esta vez en el pecho.-_¡Esto por mis amigos!-_se sostuvo de una pata de la torreta, con la otra le arañó con fiereza el rostro-_¡Y esto, por el mundo que intentaste destruir!-_al final, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que Strider finalmente cayera.-_

Strider.-_pero, no cayó de inmediato…enterró sus gruesas y afiladas garras en el piso metálico y desgarró este volando fuera la torreta, y haciendo que Mittens cayera fuera del avión…y en el último instante, ser salvada por mi pata, que sostenía la suya. Chris sostuvo mis patas traseras y, al final, Bobby las de él. J.J. se lanzó a ayudarlo, pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza.-_¡No hay escapatoria!

Mittens.-_llorando, me miró a los ojos, mientras el viento tan fuerte empezaba a aflojar los pocos asientos del vehículo.-_Bolt…t-tienes que soltarme…

Bolt.-¿Q-Qué?..¡No! ¡No, no te dejaré ir!-_grité mientras Scott lloraba llamándola, aferrado a un fierro en el costado del avión. Jean se sostenía de un asiento, mordiéndolo.-_

Mittens.-¡Es el único modo, Bolt, o todo se habrá perdido!-_gimió tristemente, besando mi pata.-_

Bolt.-No…n-no, Mittens…no…j-juntos para siempre, ¿recuerdas?...-_mis lágrimas empañaban mi visión.-_

Mittens.-Sí amor mío…juntos para siempre…c-confía en mí…-_Strider sostenía con firmeza una de las patas traseras de ella-_¿Sí?...

Bolt.-Mittens…-_sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su voz, ella sonrió, y me guiñó un ojo. Comprendí de inmediato.-_Dale con todas tus fuerzas, mi cielo…

Mittens.-_sonrió.-_Aprendí del mejor…-_solté entonces su pata, sólo pata que ella se girase, dejándome sostener una de sus patas traseras, y Strider una de las delanteras. Esto, por algún motivo, no pareció sorprenderle. Sonriendo, ella alzó su pata y presionó el cojín de esta, brotando de su pata garras, bastante afiladas.-_Hiciste enfadar a las garras, chico…y, ¿sabes cómo las obtuve?-_sonrió-_Gracias a tu experimento…¿es esto karma, Strider?-_él sólo frunció el ceño, enseñando sus colmillos.-_No…es el destino…-_y, finalmente, con su pata libre, le dio un zarpazo no en el rostro, sino directo en uno de sus ojos, hundiéndose su garra. Strider la soltó. Y cayó. No es necesario decir que íbamos sumamente rápido, y a gran altura…Strider, su imponente imagen tan aterradora, ahora se había convertido en una masa de color negro con dos puntos rojos, cuyo tamaño iba disminuyendo a medida que se alejaba de nosotros, y se acercaba al mar.-_

Strider.-¡BOOOLT!-_fue lo último que exclamó, antes de azotarse contra el agua, levantando una gran cantidad de esta. Nunca más volvió a asomarse a la superficie. Simplemente, desapareció para siempre entre el oleaje, en el que se desvaneció el ser más maligno que había conocido. Mis lágrimas y las de Mittens cayeron a hacerle compañía, en silencio.-_

_Tomé las patitas de mi amada y la jalé, haciéndola entrar nuevamente en nuestro vehículo. La abracé y suspiré, soltándose un asiento al fin y cayendo sobre el agujero en la puerta, tapándolo al fin._

Bolt.-Fuiste…muy valiente, amor…-_dije mientras la pegaba a mi pecho, sonriendo.-_

Mittens.-Fue gracias a ti, Bolt…de ti lo aprendí…-_me besó profundamente, correspondiéndola yo al instante. El piloto exhaló un largo suspiro y volvió a conducir con normalidad. El avión usaba cuatro turbinas, de modo que si bien hubo una gran turbulencia al perder una, pudimos al final estabilizarnos. El corazón nos había dado un vuelco, pero ahora ya podíamos descansar al fin…-_

_Abracé a Mittens más aún, y sonreí. Ella sonrió. Miré a los demás, y quienes habían despertado también sonreían junto a mis amigos. Ellos también sonrieron. Todos sonreímos. Y lloramos. El mundo estaba a salvo por ese día, y merecíamos ya descansar._

_Aunque por otra parte, ¿Valía la pena luchar por el mundo que Strider tanto había odiado e intentado destruir?...Miré a Mittens, dormida en mis patas…a Scott, durmiendo también y del mismo modo…y recordé luego a Penny. Qué maravillosa chica era. ¿Nos estaría esperando?...Jeje, "tenlo por seguro, Bolty", me susurró mi mente con una voz clara y ya dulce. Sí…por gente, por seres como mi familia, valía la pena luchar, valía la pena vivir. ¿El mundo estaba mal? Sí, en ciertos aspectos, pero lo que siempre me ha gustado de la raza humana, es que puede cambiar. Siempre, puede cambiar._

_El mundo no es otra cosa, sino lo que hacemos de él._

_Abracé a mi familia, y sonriente, me dormí con ellos, y con mis amigos. Dormiría un muy largo rato, y cuando despertara, de nuevo la esperanza de vivir en un mundo bello y grato me invadiría._

_Y sonreiría una vez más, por haber tenido mi destino, unido a quienes me rodean._

_Por estar nuestros Destinos Unidos ahora, y por siempre._

FIN

**Epílogo**

¿Qué sucedió con los personajes luego del desenlace? ¡Averígualo tú!

Bolt, Mittens, Scott, Rhino, Chris, Bobby, y Luna: Al llegar el avión a tierra con un aterrizaje de emergencia en el puerto de la ciudad, los militares rodearon el vehículo y se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que estaba siendo pilotado por un antiguo marine. Una joven que circulaba por el lugar buscando a un amigo de su madre para conseguir información sobre el reciente atentado terrorista (el hombre había sido militar hace tiempo), le aseguró a las autoridades ser la dueña de las mascotas, y tras firmar un extenso formulario, le fueron entregadas. Entregó tres canes a sus vecinos, los que ahora están en excelentes condiciones, y recuperándose de su extraña pero emocionante aventura. Hasta el día de hoy sus dueños desconocen cómo llegaron sus mascotas a un avión.

Esmeralda, Blazter, Michelle y Jean: Al llegar, se dirigieron prontamente a los cuarteles generales de la S.A.F.P.A, cuyos habitantes se sintieron sumamente felices de volver a ver a los directores, y saber que ambos se encontraban bien. Jean y Michelle por su parte, se quedaron a vivir en el edificio, donde está a salvo la loba de humanos que quieran cazarla. Ve cotidianamente a Chris, con quien comenzó una relación sentimental más profunda.

Kurtis: Habiendo escapado por poco de la enorme explosión que engulló gran parte del complejo, enterró los restos de su padre adoptivo Sheldon allí, y se dispuso a marcharse. Se propuso la meta de empezar todo de nuevo y abandonar las malas experiencias que el complejo le brindó, para lo cual contará con una Samoyedo vinculada a su pasado, llamada Kate, y un viejo amigo cuya supervivencia nunca creyó posible. Se mudó a New York, donde conoció a una chica muy particular, con quien se casó. Su esposa con quien está hasta hoy, se llama Angie.

J.J: Buscando una vida mejor y sin tanto libertinaje sentimental, se separó de sus amigos apenas llegó al puerto. Hasta el día de hoy no logra su meta, y su récord de parejas asciende a más de 50.

Feuer Jr: Tras haber fracaso su intento por vengar a su padre, huyó del complejo cuando se dio la orden de evacuación. Se llevó con él un gran número de soldados dispuestos a servirle, entre los que se cuentan Carlo y Zero, como destacados. También se llevó consigo cierta sustancia que le ayudará bastante en sus malvados planes futuros.

Mr. Vargas: El piloto del avión contó su historia al mundo pero pocos le creyeron, generalmente quienes aseguran que era una conspiración del gobierno. Fue invitado a programas de televisión y se hizo famoso, aunque se enojó cuando supo que no lo tomaban en serio. Hoy, renunció a la milicia y se desempeña vendiendo antigüedades.

Strider: Y en cuanto a mí…sólo digamos que todo sigue marchando tal como lo esperaba…

-En una isla, humeante, en cuyo centro hay lo que alguna vez tuvo que ser un complejo militar, hoy reducido a metal, roca y demás dispersos por doquier, se encuentra un Husky Siberiano de enormes proporciones, ojos rojos y profundos, y que lleva una boina sobre la cabeza, una boina militar, ladeada. Parece sonreír. Varias lanchas, tripuladas por soldados americanos, se acercan a la isla.-

Strider.-Jeje…crees que has triunfado, ¿verdad?...Creen que su mundo está a salvo…creen que el mal se ha ido…-_levanta la mirada al cielo-_Qué iluso eres, Bolt…todo sigue tal como lo planeé…la última pieza del tablero ha hecho su jugada…y ya va siendo hora…-_riendo, lentamente, quita la amarra de su boina, dejándola caer por primera vez…de esta, saca una inyección con un misterioso líquido brillando dentro.-_La última muestra del virus raíz sigue en mi poder…pero eso tú no lo sabes…-_una siniestra sonrisa aparece en su rostro, mientras a su espalda, unos escombros lentamente comienzan a moverse. Luces verdes muy tenues se proyectan desde las sombras.-_…La pesadilla no ha hecho más que comenzar.

-Chapter´s End-

Jeje, hola mis amigos y lectores… soy yo, Cris (o xixh4n)… lamento mucho la demora en este capítulo… sé que han sido meses, y de verdad que he querido seguir, pero en este periodo se han dado muchas cosas tanto en mi país como personales, que me tuvieron alejado de la escritura en general… para todo quien lea este capítulo (o historia) le agradezco su enorme paciencia y el hecho de haberme seguido apoyando cuando no tenían ninguna obligación… un abrazo a todos, les deseo lo mejor ahora y siempre y que la luz ilumine sus vidas n.n Gracias Totales, estimado lector, y siento en verdad la demora en este capítulo… para mis siguientes proyectos, tendré más puntualidad, pues al fin he vuelto n.n y… quería decirles que este proyecto tomó mucho tiempo de mi vida… realmente es sumamente importante para mí, y creo que he tratado de dar lo mejor siempre para quienes siguen este fic, espero no haberlos decepcionado… trabajaré duro y siempre para mejorar n.n gracias a todos quienes me brindaron su apoyo y/o opiniones durante este fic, sin ustedes no podría haberlo hecho jamás.

Ahora sí, habiendo dicho esto, les deseo a todos lo mejor, cuídense mucho, y como siempre dándoles mis mejores deseos, se despide Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: Todos los cabos sueltos, así como los chicos, volverán en Destinos Unidos 3, esperen el estreno (quizá no tan pronto (?) ) XD ¡Hasta pronto!

PD2: Un cordial saludo a mis amigos Diego, Carlo, Julio, Iván, Sidek, Pablo, Carlos, Eduardo y Ratix. Gracias por su apoyo amigos n.n los quiero


End file.
